La sonate de l'amour
by Laure Saint-Yves
Summary: Et si Darcy n'avait pas pu venir à Netherfield avec Bingley et n'avait donc pas rencontré Elizabeth à ce moment-là, mais plus tard avec le colonel Fitzwilliam à Rosings Park, que se serait-il passé ? De la romance, du drame et aussi de l'angoisse par moment. COMPLETE, mais une suite est en cours d'écriture.
1. Prologue

_**Synopsis : Et si Darcy n'avait pas pu venir à Netherfield avec Bingley et n'avait donc pas rencontré Elizabeth à ce moment-là, mais plus tard, à Rosings Park ? Que se serait-il passé ?**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _Bonjour à toutes et à tous, pour fêter la saint-Valentin, voici ma nouvelle fiction. La suite ne sera postée qu'au printemps lorsque j'aurai fini - ou presque - de l'écrire. C'est une longue histoire (+100k mots) et les trois-quarts sont déjà écrits._

 _C'est la première fic que j'écris à l'époque de la Régence anglaise_. _Je fais énormément de recherches pour enrichir l'histoire et ne pas écrire d'anachronismes ou d'erreurs de toutes sortes, mais personne n'est infaillible et parfois on ne trouve pas de réponses aux questions que l'on se pose, alors si vous en repérez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, gentiment bien sûr ! ;)_

 _Je remercie chaleureusement Lenniee qui a gentiment proposé de me relire pour m'aider à chasser les erreurs._

 ** _xxx_**

 _ **La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

' _ **The course of true love never did run smooth' (1)**_

 _(A Midsummer Night's Dream)_

 _\- William Shakespeare -_

 _._

 **Prologue**

Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle décida donc, malgré l'heure tardive, d'aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, prit la chandelle qui se trouvait encore allumée sur sa table de nuit et se fraya un chemin vers sa destination, en espérant ne rencontrer personne. C'était assez loin de sa chambre qui était située dans l'aile réservée aux invités, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. En s'approchant de la salle de musique, qui se trouvait être sur son chemin, elle entendit de faibles notes de musique. Au début, elle pensait avoir rêvé, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, le son devenait de plus en plus audible il n'était donc pas issu de son imagination.

« Qui peut bien jouer du piano à cette heure ? Cela ne peut pas être Georgiana, alors qui ? Y aurait-il un fantôme qui hanterait les lieux ? » Pensa-t-elle en étouffant un rire de sa main. Elle se moquait de sa pensée ridicule, cependant avec une certaine crainte.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, elle pouvait écouter la mélodie clairement. Elle était si belle, mais si triste, jouée avec une grande émotion. Qui, dans cette maison, pouvait jouer aussi bien, à part Georgiana ? Piquée de curiosité, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle et l'ouvrit doucement sans faire de bruit.

Ce qu'elle vit la transfigura.

Là, assis devant le piano, les yeux clos et de trois-quarts face à elle, se tenait… Mr Darcy !

Inconscient qu'il avait de la compagnie, il continuait à jouer. Lizzie était comme hypnotisée, à la fois par l'image de cet homme et par la musique qu'il créait de ses doigts agiles. Il était comme possédé par cette sonate de Beethoven qu'elle reconnut grâce à l' _Adagio Cantabile_ **(2)** qu'il était en train d'exécuter à ce moment-là. Le thème musical était d'une beauté pure et calme, sans froideur, sans emphase inutile, d'une ampleur et d'une pénétration dont il était impossible de n'être point ému.

Elle ignorait que Mr Darcy pratiquait le pianoforte, et si bien. Il était juste dans ses pantalons et dans sa chemise. Sa veste et son gilet étaient accrochés sur le dossier d'une chaise et sa cravate reposait négligemment sur le dessus du piano, dont le couvercle était fermé afin d'atténuer le son et d'éviter de déranger le sommeil des autres occupants de la maison. Ses manches étaient roulées jusqu'en-dessous de ses coudes et son col était ouvert, laissant apparaître son cou et le haut de son torse orné de quelques touffes brunes. Elle se rappela l'avoir déjà admiré dans une tenue analogue, une fois, dans une cabane de chasseur, mais ce soir elle le trouva encore plus beau. Elle était fascinée par sa pomme d'Adam qui roulait alors qu'il ravalait difficilement sa salive, probablement sous le coup d'une vive émotion. Son visage avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence et révélait une telle tristesse qui était visible, bien que ses yeux fermés ne pussent exprimer le tourment qui, elle supposa, l'habitait alors. Il vivait sa musique avec tout son cœur, tout son corps et toute son âme, elle devait lui rappeler des souvenirs poignants. Il connaissait le morceau par cœur et se balançait lentement au rythme des notes. La sonate résonnait comme un chant désespéré.

C'était sublime.

Lizzie vit alors qu'une larme brillante, révélée par la lumière de la chandelle posée juste devant lui, s'écoula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur l'une des touches. Elle était bouleversée. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps tandis que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine tout en s'accélérant. Chaque coup de marteau sur chacune des cordes de l'instrument faisait vibrer chacun de ses nerfs, jouant en résonance avec ses propres émotions, dans une totale harmonie.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Elizabeth comprit que Mr Darcy était un homme capable de ressentir de profondes émotions pour être capable de jouer avec tant de sentiment et de sensibilité.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Elizabeth Bennet comprit que cet homme qu'elle avait cru autrefois si hautain, si froid et si arrogant, était en fait un être généreux, sensible et passionné qui s'était construit une carapace pour protéger son cœur. Un cœur qu'elle avait piétiné et brisé.

Oui, ce fut à ce moment-là que Miss Elizabeth Bennet comprit et admit enfin, grâce à une sonate, qu'elle était tombée profondément, irrésistiblement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Fitzwilliam Darcy, maître de Pemberley.

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard… du moins, le pensait-elle…

 **O &P**

 **Cette fiction va vous raconter quel chemin difficile Elizabeth Bennet et Fitzwilliam Darcy ont parcouru pour arriver jusqu'à ce moment précis, cette sonate, et quelle route les attend encore pour parvenir jusqu'au bonheur. Êtes-vous pressé(e) de lire l'histoire ? Si oui, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire ;)**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Cette scène du prologue m'a été inspirée par une belle histoire en anglais présente sur ce site :** **Hidden Truth of Feeling** **, (Ch 31) écrite par la talentueuse BettyMayLou, et en écoutant une autre sonate de Beethoven, la n°8 dite Pathétique.**

 **L'intrigue de l'histoire en sera toutefois, totalement différente.**

 **(1)** Citation de la pièce« Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été », traduction que je propose : **Le parcours du véritable amour n'a jamais été facile.**

 **(2) L'** _ **Adagio cantabile**_ **de la Sonate Pathétique** (dans le sens de bouleversant, tragique, dramatique). Ce nom n'a pas été donné par l'auteur, mais probablement par un éditeur. Pour l'écouter : watch?v=BuN3yCmHb_U

Sources : 3w (point) symphozik (point info / beethoven-analyse-du-second-mouvement-de-la-sonate-pathetique,6,dossier (point) html

3w (point) bluemountain (point) princeton (point) edu / bluemtn / cgi-bin / bluemtn?a=d&d=bmtnabj19090801-01.2.4&e=-en-20-1-txt-txIN-


	2. C1: nouvelles rencontres

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour son travail de relecture à la recherche des erreurs.**

 **.**

 **J'ai revisité le chapitre 1 le 8 juillet 2018, voilà pourquoi vous avez peut-être reçu une alerte, mais il est inutile de le relire si vous l'avez lu avant cette date car j'ai juste allégé le début.**

 **Le premier chapitre va planter le décor, tout en expliquant la première conséquence de l'absence de Darcy lors de l'installation de Bingley à Netherfield. Dans cette fiction j'ai voulu respecter (du moins je l'espère) le caractère original des personnages.**

 **.**

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 _La raison, le jugement, viennent lentement, les préjugés accourent en foule._

\- Jean-Jacques Rousseau -

 **Chapitre 1 : nouvelles rencontres.**

C'était une belle journée de printemps, Elizabeth Bennet, surnommée Lizzie par sa famille, était heureuse car elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie Charlotte Collins après plusieurs mois de séparation. Lizzie était venue accompagnée par le père et la petite sœur de Charlotte, Sir William et Maria Lucas. Charlotte avait épousé un pasteur l'hiver dernier, Mr William Collins, un distant cousin d'Elizabeth qui en était encore étonnée même si sa déception s'était estompée depuis. Son cousin était, certes, un homme honorable avec une belle situation, mais il était si ridicule ! En effet, il était empreint d'une servilité tout en possédant une haute opinion de sa personne, et encore plus de sa protectrice, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, dont il ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Et puis, que dire de la proposition de mariage faite à Charlotte seulement trois jours après qu'il avait demandé la main de Lizzie en lui jurant des sentiments les plus ardents ?

Eliza, comme l'appelait intimement Charlotte, avait été tellement déçue et surprise par l'acceptation de son amie, non pas qu'elle fût jalouse, puisqu'elle avait rejeté son cousin, ne l'aimant point. La jeune femme s'était juré de n'épouser qu'un homme qu'elle admirerait uniquement par amour, un amour profond, sincère et réciproque, donc autant se dire qu'elle risquait de finir vieille fille, car les chances en étaient minces. Quant à son cousin, elle tolérait à peine d'être en sa présence ; au mieux sa grandiloquence lui apportait de l'amusement, au pire de l'agacement. Charlotte lui avait alors expliqué son point de vue : elle avait déjà vingt-sept ans et n'était ni jolie, ni très dotée, et savait que ses chances de faire un mariage respectable étaient quasi inexistantes. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de refuser celle-ci, ce serait son unique opportunité de fonder un foyer avec un homme honorable, et puis au contraire d'Eliza, elle n'avait jamais eu un esprit romanesque. Pour elle, être heureuse en mariage n'était qu'une question de chance, alors autant en savoir le moins possible sur les défauts du futur conjoint. Enfin, elle ne souhaitait pas rester à la charge de ses parents ou ensuite de l'un de ses frères, être la maîtresse de sa propre maison était donc primordial à ses yeux.

Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée, Mr Collins eut le plaisir d'annoncer, avec effet, qu'ils étaient tous invités pour le thé, l'après-midi, dans la noble demeure de Lady Catherine. Le petit homme se gonflait d'importance devant ses invités, car il y aurait aussi les deux neveux de la grande dame, dont l'un d'eux n'était autre que le fils cadet du Comte de Matlock et l'autre était promis à Miss de Bourgh. En quelque sorte, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils auraient ce très grand honneur de prendre une collation en si estimable compagnie.

 **O &P**

C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure du thé toute la compagnie se rendit à pied au manoir des de Bourgh, qui se situait à environ un demi- _mile_ **(1)** du presbytère. Mr Collins rassura sa cousine sur la simplicité de sa tenue, étant donné que Sa Grâce tenait particulièrement à ce que les rangs soient bien distingués et respectés, ce qui exaspéra Lizzie et ne la rassura point sur le caractère de leur hôtesse.

Ils abordèrent les jardins de Rosings situés sur le devant du manoir. Ils étaient parfaitement entretenus, des topiaires aux formes géométriques diverses et bien taillées se répartissaient de chaque côté de l'allée centrale gravillonnée, ainsi que des vases et des statues de pierre montés sur des socles. Le pasteur ne manqua pas d'étaler, une fois de plus, la grandeur des lieux.

\- Les jardins sont entretenus par non moins de trente-deux jardiniers et aides jardiniers. Le vitrage des soixante-quatre fenêtres a coûté à lui seul plus de six cents livres !

La maison était un splendide exemple de l'architecture élisabéthaine **(2)** du XVIe siècle. Ils traversèrent un ensemble de pièces et de couloirs décorés dans un style inspiré du rococo. On pouvait y trouver des meubles en acajou massif de Thomas Chippendale **(3)** exposant une exubérance dans leur ornementation de la courbure des formes de la nature, mais aussi des sculptures de Grinling Gibbons **(4)** représentant, notamment, des natures-mortes grandeur nature qui encadraient de grands miroirs et des cimaises dorés à l'or fin, ou encore du mobilier en bois de tilleul et des placages figuratifs. L'ensemble, très chargé et ostentatoire, créait une atmosphère pesante, voire étouffante, pas du tout au goût de Lizzie. Par contre ses compagnons avaient la bouche bée d'admiration tant ils étaient impressionnés par le luxe qui les entourait. Sir William et surtout Maria, qui redoutait de rencontrer pour la première fois la maîtresse des lieux dont la réputation l'avait précédée, en étaient tout intimidés.

Enfin, ils furent introduits dans le salon où se tenaient cinq personnes : trois dames assises et deux hommes qui venaient de se lever par politesse. Il y avait des tapis, des tapisseries et des tableaux partout. Cette pièce était décorée dans le style baroque dans toute sa splendeur et offrait une impression encore plus suffocante que le reste des pièces traversées. Au milieu de différentes bergères, une récamière et deux canapés, se tenait un trône. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner le majestueux fauteuil, richement décoré de sculptures dorées. Il était surélevé sur une petite estrade, permettant ainsi à sa propriétaire de dominer en toisant ses invités.

C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années à l'air sévère, habillée d'une toilette en soie de couleur aubergine, de dentelles onéreuses et parée de bijoux imposants : un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en or et améthystes. Elle tenait un éventail et portait une perruque volumineuse grise comme l'on portait plutôt à la fin du siècle dernier, il ne manquait que la crinoline. Ses yeux étaient bleus et perçants.

Mais la personne qui attira le plus le regard de Lizzie fut un homme situé debout sur la droite de Lady Catherine. Il était très grand et viril, avec de larges épaules que ne cachait pas sa redingote bleu nattier **(5)**. Des cuisses longues et musclées étaient bien dessinées sous sa culotte moulante en daim couleur peau qui disparaissait dans des bottes en cuir noir et bien lustrées. Ses beaux cheveux étaient noirs, épais et bouclés, tout comme les petits favoris qui encadraient ses mâchoires assez carrées. Enfin, des yeux apparemment bleu marine ornaient son visage à l'expression totalement neutre comme s'il arborait un masque. Ses traits étaient affirmés dans une masculinité, mais ils étaient aussi raffinés et respiraient la noblesse, impression renforcée par un port de tête altier et une cravate d'un blanc immaculé, liée dans un nœud impeccable. Ses mains étaient cachées derrière son dos et il portait le poids de son corps sur sa jambe droite, laissant la gauche légèrement pliée.

Quelle prestance !

La jeune Bennet sentit son cœur passer un battement, elle n'avait jamais vu un si bel homme auparavant et n'avait jamais été aussi troublée, surtout à première vue, par un représentant de la gente masculine. Charles Bingley, son futur beau-frère, ni même le lieutenant Wickham, dont elle avait fait la connaissance à l'automne dernier, n'étaient aussi beaux et ne lui avaient fait de si forte impression. Seul dommage, son regard était froid et hautain.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Lizzie n'avait pas remarqué que les présentations avaient déjà été commencées et que c'était son tour. Charlotte lui donna discrètement un coup de coude pour la ramener à la réalité. Comprenant vite la situation, elle s'empressa de saluer en faisant sa révérence alors qu'elle entendit Lady Catherine s'adresser à son cousin en parlant d'elle comme si elle n'était pas présente :

\- Miss Elizabeth Bennet ! Voilà donc l'ingrate cousine qui a décliné votre main, Mr Collins.

\- Euh… oui Votre Grâce, répondit celui-ci en courbant fortement l'échine.

Lizzie fut interloquée par la grossièreté de sa remarque, surtout pour une introduction, ainsi que par le manque de délicatesse envers Charlotte en sous-entendant qu'elle n'était qu'un second choix, et tout ceci devant des inconnus pour elle. Elle allait rétorquer par un trait d'esprit lorsqu'elle remarqua que le deuxième homme bougea et fronça les sourcils en désapprobation, d'elle ou de Sa Grâce ?

C'était un militaire, un officier d'après son bel uniforme rouge. Un homme assez grand mais plus petit que son voisin, viril aussi, blond, des yeux bleu azur devenus chaleureux lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard, ce n'était donc pas elle qu'il désapprouvait. Il n'était pas aussi beau que le brun, tant s'en fallait, mais il était très charmant dans sa physionomie. Instinctivement elle observa la réaction du brun, il n'en montra aucune et resta de marbre, immobile comme une statue, à tel point qu'Elizabeth se demanda avec amusement s'il ne faisait pas partie du décor. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qu'elle déguisa à l'aide d'une fausse toux, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la lady.

Lady Catherine, ne laissant pas le temps à qui que ce fût de prendre la parole, poursuivit aussitôt pour présenter sa fille Anne et ses deux neveux : le brun était donc Mr Darcy de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer les nouveaux venus. « Alors il est bien vivant ! », se dit Lizzie en souriant intérieurement, mais elle remarqua qu'il ne prononça aucun mot, était-il donc muet ? Le blond était le colonel Fitzwilliam, fils cadet du comte de Matlock, il salua également de la tête, mais ajouta quelques mots de bienvenus.

\- Colonel Fitzwilliam, pour vous servir.

La maîtresse des lieux ne présenta même pas celle qui était apparemment la dame de compagnie de sa fille. « Quel respect ! » se dit ironiquement Lizzie qui se demanda aussi où avait-elle déjà entendu parler du nom de Darcy ?

Les trois filles furent installées dans l'un des canapés, tandis que Sir William et Mr Collins occupèrent le deuxième, et les deux neveux prirent chacun une bergère, les plaçant tous en vis-à-vis les uns des autres.

Lady Catherine demanda à Mrs Jenkinson – c'était donc le nom de la dame de compagnie de Anne De Bourgh - de sonner pour qu'on servît le thé et le dialogue, ou plutôt l'inquisition, commença et la cible en était la demoiselle Bennet.

\- Mr Collins m'a appris que vous avez quatre sœurs et que vous avez déjà toutes été présentées dans la société, comme c'est singulier ! Quel âge ont-elles exactement?

\- Ma sœur Jane qui est l'aînée a vingt-trois ans et Lydia, la plus jeune, quinze.

\- Déjà sortie dans le monde à quinze ans ! Ainsi donc les plus jeunes sortent avant que leurs aînées ne soient mariées ! s'exclama la lady étonnée et avec un ton réprobateur.

\- Jane est fiancée, se défendit Lizzie.

\- Oui, mais pas les autres, y compris vous-même à cause de votre manque de discernement ! Je me demande bien ce qu'a pu penser votre père pour vous avoir laissée refuser une offre de mariage aussi généreuse de la part de votre cousin ? Après tout, le domaine de Longbourn lui reviendra par substitution et cela aurait permis à votre mère, ainsi qu'à vos sœurs encore non mariées, de s'assurer un toit si votre père venait à trépasser.

\- Mon père est en excellente santé, je vous remercie, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, mêlant le charme au sarcasme.

\- Et que faites-vous de la bonne entente entre sœurs, ma tante ? Si les aînées ne désirent pas se marier tantôt, il serait injuste de priver les plus jeunes d'amusements, intervint le colonel Fitzwilliam.

Ses mots surprirent Lizzie de voir qu'il défendait sa famille et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle lui adressa un sourire de gratitude qu'il lui retourna. Le colonel gagnait visiblement à être connu. Mais la grande dame ne comptait pas en rester là.

\- Que dites-vous là mon neveu ? demanda-t-elle offusquée, Vous savez bien que dans la bonne société londonienne, il est de bon ton de pratiquer autrement ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Darcy ?

\- …

\- Darcy ? Vous dormez parbleu !?

\- Eh bien… Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Lady Catherine, répondit ce dernier qui parut mal à l'aise et après ce qui semblait une petite hésitation.

La statue venait de parler pour la première fois, le timbre de sa voix grave était riche et agréable, mais ses paroles firent perdre l'avantage de sa beauté à son propriétaire. Et évidemment Mr Collins s'en mêla.

\- Je pense que Sa Grâce a parfaitement raison. Que deviendrait la bonne société si chacun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? Vos parents, ma chère cousine, devraient prendre en considération les conseils avisés que la condescendance de Sa Grâce a la bonté de vous octroyer et…

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé le presbytère, Sir William ? Le coupa Lady Catherine, en changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Très bien, Votre Grâce, c'est une très jolie maison.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait réaliser tous les aménagements avant que votre gendre ne s'y installe.

\- Formidable … formidable, excellent !

\- Georgiana pratique-t-elle toujours assidûment son pianoforte **(6)** , Darcy ? La lady changea encore de sujet, elle montrait ainsi clairement que c'était elle qui donnait le ton de la conversation, ne laissant aucun choix à ses invités qui avaient plutôt l'air de sujets.

\- Oui… tout à fait, répondit-il après avoir eu une autre hésitation presque imperceptible.

\- Et vous Miss Bennet, jouez-vous d'un instrument ?

\- Oui, du pianoforte, mais très mal.

\- Voudriez-vous en jouer un morceau pour nous ?

Cette question était purement rhétorique et Lizzie pensa : _«_ Par pitié, non ! Mais je ne peux me défiler, pas après les attaques faites à ma famille. Et au moins cela m'éloignera du dragon. _»_

\- Certainement Votre Grâce, dit-elle en se dirigeant résolue vers l'instrument.

\- Permettez-moi de vous tourner les pages, Miss Bennet, offrit le colonel avec un air charmant.

\- Avec plaisir colonel, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Lady Catherine demanda alors à Darcy :

\- J'étais fort mécontente que Georgiana ne soit point venue, va-t-elle mieux ?

\- Oui, ma tante, elle se rétablit lentement mais sûrement.

« Alors il a une sœur malade » se dit Lizzie en s'éloignant avec le colonel.

\- Vous devriez consulter le médecin d'Anne pour avoir un autre avis.

\- Merci, mais c'est inutile. Elle est déjà sur le chemin de la guérison, c'est juste une question de temps.

Pendant ce temps-là, Elizabeth s'installa sur le banc devant le pianoforte et le colonel vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle à distance respectable. Elle fouilla parmi les partitions de musique à disposition et en choisit une qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer : un menuet de Mozart. Aidée par le colonel, elle disposa les feuilles de papier sur le pupitre devant elle, se délassa les doigts pour les assouplir, prit une grande inspiration, puis commença à jouer. L'officier ne tarda pas à lui parler suffisamment bas pour n'être entendu que par elle.

\- Veuillez bien vouloir excuser le manque de délicatesse de ma tante, Miss Bennet, il avait l'air contrit.

\- N'ayez crainte, colonel, c'est déjà oublié.

\- Vous avez une nature généreuse, dit-il en souriant.

\- Et vous, de même.

\- Toutes vos sœurs sont-elles aussi charmantes que vous ?

\- Jane, l'est encore davantage, c'est un ange de bonté et elle est si belle.

\- Est-ce possible ? Car le spectacle que j'ai devant moi est déjà si ravissant.

\- Vous êtes un charmeur, colonel Fitzwilliam, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est facile avec une jolie femme, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lumineux.

\- Dites-moi colonel, avez-vous participé à de grandes batailles ? se sentant rougir de plus en plus, elle décida qu'il était plus sage de changer de sujet.

\- J'ai fait la campagne dans la péninsule ibérique, notamment aux Arapiles **(7)** , son expression devint plus sombre.

\- Cela a dû être terrible, Lizzie s'en voulut un peu de raviver des souvenirs à l'évidence très pénibles.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, mais c'était mon devoir et cela m'a valu mes galons de colonel, il tourna une page sur un signe de tête de Lizzie.

\- Mr Darcy et vous, êtes cousins ?

\- Exactement, sa défunte mère était la plus jeune sœur de mon père et de Lady Catherine.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

\- Non en effet, pourtant je considère Darcy comme mon frère.

Lady Catherine qui avait remarqué que son neveu et Miss Bennet étaient en grande conversation, les interrompit. Elle détestait ne pas être le centre des attentions.

\- Vous manquez de pratique, Miss Bennet, votre technique est totalement dénuée de précision.

\- Peut-être, mais je trouve qu'elle joue avec émotion, intervint le colonel.

\- L'émotion, l'émotion, ce n'est pas le plus important ! Je sais, en tant que grande connaisseuse, que la pratique de la musique exige d'être méticuleux et assidu, puis elle se tourna vers Charlotte. Dites-moi, Mrs Collins, avez-vous modifié vos commandes chez le boucher comme je vous l'avais préconisé ? elle avait de nouveau changé de sujet.

\- Oui, tout à fait, Votre Grâce, répondit Charlotte respectueusement.

\- Nous suivons scrupuleusement les recommandations que Sa Grâce a la bienveillance de nous prodiguer de par sa grande sagesse et… commença à flatter le pasteur.

\- Parfait, vous ferez ainsi des économies.

Elizabeth pensa : « Quelle ingérence ! Faut-il donc qu'elle se mêle de tout et de tous ? C'est insupportable. »

Ainsi, la conversation se poursuivit dirigée par Lady Catherine qui se prenait pour son homonyme, La Grande de Russie, à gouverner son petit monde et à s'ingérer dans les affaires des autres. Mais là, elle était tombée sur un os, car Lizzie n'entendait pas se laisser faire à l'avenir.

Lizze n'était pas mécontente de rentrer au presbytère. La seule bonne surprise avait été le colonel Fitzwilliam avec ses bonnes manières et son air charmant. Elle souhaitait le connaître davantage. Par contre son cousin avait été une déception, un physique si agréable, mais son dédain à entretenir la discussion avec des étrangers était à la limite de l'incivilité, il n'avait fait que parler, ou plutôt répondre, à sa tante. Elizabeth avait ressenti de sa part du mépris non seulement envers elle, mais également envers les Collins et les Lucas.

 **O &P**

En attendant l'heure du souper, Sir William était en discussion avec Mr Collins qui parlait en long et en large de la magnificence de Rosings et de ses occupants. Elizabeth, Charlotte et Maria en profitèrent pour se retrouver dans le petit salon afin d'échanger leurs impressions.

\- J'étais terrifiée par Lady Catherine, elle était si impressionnante et si intimidante ! s'exclama Maria.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'étais comme vous la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, admit sa sœur, par contre vous n'avez pas eu l'air aussi intimidée, Eliza.

\- Je vous accorde qu'elle en impose, mais en fait, cela m'a plutôt amusée.

\- Amusée, comment donc ? demanda Charlotte étonnée.

\- Entre sa tenue démodée et son trône, j'avais l'impression de voir un de ces tableaux du siècle dernier. Ne trouvez-vous pas que cela frisait le ridicule ?

\- Surtout, ne vous avisez jamais de dire cela devant Mr Collins, répondit Charlotte entre amusement et inquiétude.

\- Ne vous alarmez pas Charlotte, je sais depuis longtemps que mon cousin vénère Sa Grâce, rassura Lizzie, mais aussi avec une pointe de moquerie.

\- Elle a fait beaucoup pour nous, vous savez, que ce soit pour notre installation ici ou pour ses conseils.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas de l'ingérence dans vos affaires personnelles ? Lizzie se rappelait le commentaire au sujet du boucher.

\- Il faut bien faire quelques concessions pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- Je ne pourrais pas tolérer cela, répondit Eliza avec impétuosité.

\- Vous avez toujours eu un esprit d'indépendance, Eliza, moi je suis plus pragmatique, se défendit son amie.

\- Mais je ne vous en apprécie pas moins pour autant, Lizzie posa sa main sur le bras de Charlotte pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. Elle sentit, une fois de plus, que son impulsivité et sa franchise avaient pu blesser son amie.

\- Merci. Après tout, nous avons le droit d'être différentes. Et que pensez-vous de ses neveux ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin de malice dans ses yeux. Elle avait bien noté la réaction d'Elizabeth en voyant le beau brun, et ensuite la camaraderie qui s'était formée aisément avec le soldat.

\- Le colonel Fitzwilliam est un homme fort charmant, quant à Mr Darcy… il est si hautain et distant !

\- Mais Mr Darcy est un très bel homme, ne trouvez-vous pas ? s'exprima Maria.

\- Oui, mais la beauté ne fait pas tout, il nous a écrasés de son mépris en ne nous adressant aucune parole ni même un petit sourire par simple politesse. Le colonel est peut-être moins beau que son cousin, mais il est beaucoup plus agréable et donne envie de le connaître davantage. Et Miss de Bourgh, est-elle toujours aussi éteinte ? demanda Eliza.

\- Oui, sa santé est si fragile, on ne l'entend presque jamais.

\- Il faut dire aussi, que ce doit être difficile de s'exprimer avec une mère si… présente, dit Lizzie en laissant échapper un petit rire que Maria partagea.

\- En parlant de mères, j'imagine que la vôtre doit être ravie du futur mariage de Jane avec Mr Bingley.

\- Ah, ne m'en parlez pas ! La maison était en révolution lorsqu'elle l'a appris. Imaginez donc, toutes les toilettes, les bijoux et les voitures que Jane va avoir, elle imita sa mère en prenant sa voix haut perchée, faisant rire ses deux compagnes. Et elle est allée répandre aussitôt la grande nouvelle de sa bonne fortune à tout le voisinage.

\- Maman m'a écrit qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec elle depuis cette bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui et c'est une bonne chose.

La mère de Lizzie avait été en froid avec les Lucas à l'annonce des fiançailles de Charlotte avec l'héritier de Longbourn, car elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Charlotte pût être la future maîtresse de sa maison et l'en chasser à la mort de Mr Bennet. Ce différend fut oublié dès lors que Jane avait pu sécuriser la main d'un riche gentleman les mettant ainsi tous à l'abri de se retrouver à la rue.

Les deux amies continuèrent ainsi de discuter jusqu'au moment de se préparer pour le repas.

 **O &P**

Le soir dans son lit, avant de s'endormir, Elizabeth songea à sa famille restée dans le Hertfordshire, comté où se situait Longbourn, le domaine familial, près du village de Meryton. Elle pensa surtout au bonheur de sa sœur aînée Jane : Mr Charles Bingley venait de demander officiellement sa main et le mariage était prévu en juin. Depuis la Saint-Michel ce jeune homme avait pris un bail à Netherfield, dans le voisinage, qui était le plus grand domaine avant Longbourn.

Jane et Mr Bingley étaient tombés amoureux au premier regard. Pourtant, au moment où tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fît sa demande, juste après le bal du vingt-six novembre qu'il avait donné chez lui, il était parti à Londres, soi-disant pour quelques jours seulement, afin d'y régler quelques affaires urgentes. Ses deux sœurs, la plus âgée Louisa Hurst et la cadette Caroline Bingley, l'y avaient suivi de peu, après avoir envoyé une lettre à Jane qui sous-entendait que Charles y avait des intérêts envers une autre jeune fille de bonne famille, et en annonçant qu'ils devraient tous passé Noël en ville. Jane reçut ensuite une seconde lettre de Miss Bingley encore plus alarmante rapportant que son frère ne reviendrait point du tout à Netherfield.

L'absence de Mr Bingley avait duré deux mois au grand désespoir de Jane qui pensait ne plus jamais le revoir et qu'elle s'était trompée sur les sentiments du jeune homme qui, après tout, ne lui avait rien promis. Finalement le jeune homme était revenu à Netherfield pour voir Jane, mais juste après Noël elle était partie en ville, en tant qu'invitée de la famille de son oncle, Mr Gardiner, ils voulaient lui remonter le moral. Mr Bingley l'y rejoignit et apprit que la jeune femme, dont il était toujours très épris, avait rendu visite à ses sœurs qui ne l'en avaient point averti. Confrontées par leur frère, elles avaient prétendu n'avoir jamais reçu les lettres de Jane dans lesquelles elle leur avait annoncé sa présence dans la capitale, puis ensuite elles admirent un malencontreux oubli de lui parler de sa visite.

Contrairement à Jane qui ne voyait le mal en personne, Elizabeth avait soupçonné que Caroline et Louisa avaient essayé de retenir leur jeune frère à Londres pour le détourner de Jane, et qu'elles avaient délibérément ignoré celle-ci, et avaient menti à leur frère. Mais heureusement, elles avaient finalement échoué, et maintenant Jane et Charles étaient fiancés.

Mr Bingley avait tout du parfait gentleman, de plus il était de nature joviale, très sociable, beau et riche. Cependant, il était jeune et dans un premier temps, il s'était laissé trop influencer par l'autorité de ses deux aînées. Mais l'amour avait parlé et Elizabeth était soulagée qu'il eût finalement pris le dessus sur ses sœurs qui voulaient, à l'évidence, un mariage plus profitable dans les hautes sphères sociales afin d'améliorer leurs relations. En effet, leur père avait fait fortune dans le commerce, mais pour être accepté dans la bonne société et avoir son entrée à l'Almack **(8)** , il fallait avoir des relations et les bonnes, c'est-à-dire riches et puissantes. Et puis Caroline, qui était encore célibataire, avait l'ambition de faire un bon mariage pour poursuivre son ascension sociale, et visiblement elle avait déjà quelqu'un en vue. Or, même si Thomas Bennet, le père de Jane et de quatre autres filles dont Elizabeth, était un gentleman cultivé, il venait de la petite _gentry_ anglaise. Il faisait donc partie d'une catégorie sociale plutôt aisée sans pour autant atteindre la richesse, et il était propriétaire de son domaine, sans toutefois appartenir à la haute société. De plus, sa femme Fanny avait sa famille dont la profession était soit dans le commerce soit dans la loi. Enfin, son domaine n'était pas transmissible à ses filles et son héritier n'était autre que William Collins, le pasteur.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour les nouvelles rencontres de cette journée, et plus particulièrement à deux certains gentlemen : Mr Darcy qui l'avait d'abord subjuguée mais dont le dédain l'avait quelque peu blessée, puis le colonel Fitzwilliam qui s'était montré si charmant et attentionné.

Que d'émotions !

 **O &P**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez le point de vue de Darcy sur cette rencontre. En attendant dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** 0,5 mile = 800 m environ

 **(2)** L' **architecture élisabéthaine** désigne couramment la première phase de l'architecture de la Renaissance en Angleterre, et doit son nom à la reine Élisabeth Ire d'Angleterre, faisant suite au style Tudor. Elle précède le style Jacobéen et le Palladianisme (Pemberley) introduit par Inigo Jones. J'ai utilisé comme modèle Burghley House comme dans le film 2005. Par contre, pour les jardins j'ai pris ceux de la série TV de la BBC de 1995.

Sources : Wikipédia.

 **(3) Thomas Chippendale** (1718 - 1779) était un célèbre ébéniste et un créateur de meubles anglais dans des styles géorgien, rococo anglais et néoclassique.

A ne pas confondre, bien sûr, avec Les Chippendales :-D qui auraient choisi leur nom de scène en référence au mobilier du club où ils se produisaient, lui-même inspiré du style de Thomas Chippendale.

Sources : Wikipédia.

 **(4) Grinling Gibbons** , né le 4 avril 1648 et décédé le 3 août 1721, était un sculpteur anglais. Il est généralement considéré comme l'un des plus habiles sculpteurs sur bois d'Angleterre.

 **(5) Bleu nattier** : une des couleurs à la mode à l'époque, entre le bleu marine et le bleu roi.

 **(6) Pianoforte :** ancêtre du piano

 **(7) Bataille des Arapiles** : plus souvent connue à l'étranger sous le nom de bataille de Salamanque ou **Battle of Salamanca** pour les Anglais, se déroula le 22 juillet 1812, près du village d'Arapiles, en Espagne situé dans la province de Salamanque [Salamanca]. Cette bataille de la guerre péninsulaire portugaise et de la guerre d'indépendance espagnole fut une sévère défaite infligée par les forces anglo-portugaises menées par le célèbre général anglais Arthur Wellesley de Wellington au maréchal français Auguste Frédéric Louis Viesse de Marmont, et qui porta un coup décisif à l'intervention française en Espagne.

Sources : 3w (point) napoleon-empire (point) net / batailles / arapiles (point) phpwiki / Bataille_des_Arapiles

 **(8) L'Almack** : était le nom d'un certain nombre d'établissements et de clubs sociaux à Londres entre les XVIIIe et XXe siècles. Deux des clubs sociaux passeraient à la renommée de Brooks et Boodle's . L'établissement le plus célèbre d'Almack était basé dans des salles de rassemblement sur King Street, St James, et était l'un des nombreux sites sociaux publics mixtes de la classe supérieure dans la capitale britannique à une époque où les lieux les plus importants pour la saison sociale trépidante étaient les grandes maisons de l'aristocratie. Le site du club, les salles d' assemblage d'Almack ou (à partir de 1781) **Willis's Rooms** , est devenu rétroactivement interchangeable avec le club, mais pour une grande partie de la durée de vie du club, les chambres offraient divers autres divertissements sans connexion au club.

Sources: Wikipédia.


	3. C2a: préjugés 1

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee ma fidèle relectrice pour son excellent travail toujours autant apprécié.**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, favoris et mises en alertes, ils sont mon carburant.**

 **.**

 **Pour répondre à vos attentes, j'essaierai de publier plus souvent en coupant les chapitres qui peuvent l'être, sans en altérer le rythme et/ou la structure, en deux. Voici donc la 1** **ère** **partie du chapitre 2, la 2** **ème** **viendra quelques jours après.**

 **.**

 **J'ai oublié de préciser que pour des raisons historiques, j'ai situé ma fiction en 1815 après tout Jane Austen n'a donné aucun indice sur la date exacte de son histoire. ;-)**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Ce n'est pas l'amour qu'il fallait peindre aveugle, c'est l'amour-propre._

 _\- Voltaire -_

 **Chapitre 2 – partie 1 : préjugés**

Fitzwilliam Darcy était en route pour faire sa visite annuelle chez sa tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Comme sa tante était veuve, et depuis la mort soudaine de son père, il y avait cinq ans, c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de réviser les livres de compte de Rosings Park et de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Son cousin préféré, le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, l'accompagnait régulièrement, du moins quand son devoir d'officier ne l'appelait pas ailleurs. Ils étaient partis de Londres dans la luxueuse berline capitonnée de Darcy, marquée du blason de sa famille. Le voyage ne prendrait que quelques heures. Son valet, Stanley, se trouvait dans une seconde voiture avec les bagages le convoi était escorté par des domestiques bien armés au cas où leur route croiserait des bandits de grand chemin. Fitzwilliam Darcy était un homme prévoyant qui ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

Darcy, le plus taciturne des deux cousins, avait été peu loquace depuis qu'ils étaient partis dans la matinée, car il était très préoccupé par sa sœur Georgiana. Elle n'était âgée que de quinze ans et avait failli perdre la vie, il y avait quelques mois de cela. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pu rejoindre son meilleur ami, Charles Bingley, dans le Hertfordshire à l'automne dernier, pour le conseiller dans la gestion du domaine que celui-ci venait de louer : Netherfield.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir dû abandonner Charles sans plus d'explication qu'une maladie subite de sa sœur, mais Georgiana passait avant tout. Pour compenser sa défection, il avait envoyé son propre régisseur, jusqu'à ce que Charles engage le sien, pour le guider dans ses premiers pas, et il avait échangé quelques lettres n'hésitant pas à lui prodiguer des conseils et avis. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile à Cambridge où ils s'étaient connus mais après le décès de ses parents à quelques années d'intervalle, sa sœur était tout ce qui lui restait de leur famille, les Darcy de Pemberley, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle les avait rejoints, elle aussi. Il abhorrait la dissimulation, mais il ne pouvait pas tout raconter, même pas à son meilleur ami surtout à cause de ses commères de sœurs. Une parole maladroitement échappée et elles apprendraient un secret dont elles pourraient se servir – faire pression pour le faire épouser Caroline, par exemple - ; Darcy n'avait pas un brin de confiance en elles. Seul Richard était au courant de la véritable raison. Heureusement qu'il avait eu quelqu'un de confiance, celui qui partageait avec lui la tutelle de sa petite sœur chérie, à qui parler de la situation. Enfin, maintenant elle était hors de danger, du moins physiquement, car elle était encore si mélancolique.

C'était donc contre son propre désir qu'il avait fait ce voyage, mais l'annuler aurait soulevé trop de questions de la part de sa tante qui était de nature très curieuse et surtout trop envahissante. Et puis son médecin particulier et Mrs Annesley, la dame de compagnie de Georgie - comme il la surnommait intimement -, l'avaient assuré que ce serait mieux maintenant pour elle de se séparer un peu de lui. En effet, la jeune fille ressentait de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité chaque fois qu'elle regardait ce frère qu'elle admirait tant, et cela ne l'aidait pas forcément à sortir de sa mélancolie malgré tout l'amour que lui portait son aîné. Darcy était resté avec sa sœur à Pemberley depuis l'incident et grâce à cela avait pris de l'avance dans la gestion du domaine, notamment sur la planification des plantations printanières. Il s'était donc rendu dans le Kent un peu plus tôt que prévu. Sur le chemin, il avait confié sa sœur à son oncle et sa tante qui passaient la saison à Londres et avait récupéré son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam.

\- Vous me semblez bien sombre, cousin, déclara Richard assis en face de lui.

\- Cela me contrarie de laisser Georgie seule.

\- Mais elle n'est pas seule. Entre mes parents, ma sœur et sa dame de compagnie, elle est bien entourée.

\- Oui je le sais bien, mais je ne serai pas auprès d'elle, Richard.

\- Darcy, il est peut-être temps d'arrêter de la surprotéger maintenant qu'elle est tirée d'affaire.

\- Mais elle encore si fragile… dit-il en se massant les tempes, comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Elle ira de mieux en mieux, le colonel voulait se montrer rassurant.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence contemplatif. Darcy regardait sans voir le paysage défiler par la fenêtre et le colonel décida de taquiner son compagnon de route pour le sortir de ses idées noires.

\- Au moins la visite vous offrira un peu de distraction, dit-il d'un air taquin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Darcy le regarda, perplexe.

\- Vous aurez encore à esquiver les tentatives de notre chère tante à vous mettre la corde autour du cou, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ah, ne m'en parlez pas ! Quand va-t-elle enfin comprendre que je n'épouserai jamais Anne ? C'est exaspérant, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal, vous seriez ainsi à la tête de deux grands domaines, le taquina-t-il.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas Richard ! Je n'ai jamais vu Anne comme un homme regarderait une femme, et puis elle a une santé si délicate. Enfin et surtout, je ne désire pas me marier par convenance et sans amour. J'aimerais tant connaître un mariage heureux comme celui de mes parents.

\- Vous êtes conscient que c'est plutôt rare dans notre milieu ? dit Richard en le regardant sérieusement, cette fois.

\- Oui, mais pas impossible.

\- Pourtant, cela fait combien de temps que vous participez aux saisons à Londres sans avoir trouvé la perle rare ? Richard étira ses jambes engourdies en évitant celles de Darcy.

\- Je sais bien, mais elles sont toutes pareilles. Il y en a de très belles, certes, mais sans trait d'esprit et toujours à minauder et à me flatter, il battit des cils en imitation. Elles et leur mère ne pensent qu'à marier le maître de Pemberley, aux relations et à la fortune qui vont avec. Elles se moquent bien de l'homme que je suis, termina-t-il dépité.

\- Comme Miss Bingley, par exemple ? dit Richard malicieusement.

\- Ah, ne me parlez pas d'elle, dit-il en secouant la tête, c'est l'une des plus tenaces ! Six ans maintenant que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé, que pour moi, elle n'est que la sœur de mon meilleur ami et que je ne la tolère qu'en tant que telle.

\- Pauvre Darcy, pourchassé par les femmes ! railla-t-il.

\- Vous pouvez bien rire, je vous assure que cela n'a rien de drôle quand vous êtes la proie, dit-il en faisant une sorte de moue.

\- Allez cousin, cela n'a rien de si terrible, il lui donna un coup de genou.

\- Jusqu'au jour où l'une d'entre elles réussira à me compromettre.

\- Mais vous êtes très prudent, alors ça n'arrivera pas, l'officier tenta de le rasséréner.

\- Espérons-le, dit Darcy en triturant sa chevalière.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Rosings, Lady Catherine était en train de discuter avec son pasteur du sujet de son prochain sermon. Darcy éprouva aussitôt de l'antipathie envers l'homme. Il portait la tenue noire et classique d'un homme d'église. Il devait être proche de la trentaine d'années, était de stature moyenne et déjà un peu bedonnant, ses cheveux étaient châtains et des petits yeux de fouine presque noirs paraissaient s'enfoncer dans son visage rond, sa tête inclinée en signe de soumission. Les présentations furent faites, le petit homme s'anima et se courba tellement pour les saluer que Darcy crut qu'il allait tomber en avant. Il entama un monologue obséquieux, interrompu rudement par leur hôtesse qui s'enquit de leur santé et leur voyage. Darcy avait déjà envie de repartir, mais c'était un homme d'honneur, donc avec le sens du devoir. On leur annonça ensuite que le lendemain, des invités viendraient prendre le thé.

C'est ainsi que le jour suivant, Darcy vit arriver cinq personnes, le pasteur en tête. Il était accompagné par un autre homme et trois femmes. D'après les présentations il apprit que l'homme était son beau-père, un certain Sir William Lucas, la plus jeune des filles était Maria Lucas, la sœur de sa femme Charlotte présente également. Il y avait enfin une brunette dénommée Elizabeth Bennet, cousine du pasteur et amie de sa femme. Mais où avait-il déjà entendu parler du nom de Bennet ?

Darcy pensa que la visite risquait d'être pénible si le reste de la compagnie était des relations du ridicule pasteur. Il les observa négligemment. De par leurs vêtements ils montraient leur appartenance à la petite gentry, à savoir des tenues soignées d'une certaine qualité, mais pas luxueuses. La plus jeune des filles avait l'air terrifiée et avait trébuché légèrement en faisant sa révérence. Son père et sa sœur, l'épouse du pasteur, étaient visiblement intimidés par sa tante. Mr Collins était toujours aussi flagorneur. Quant à Miss Elizabeth Bennet, il nota qu'elle l'observait avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par Mrs Collins. « Probablement encore une chasseuse de fortune. Si ma tante les invite régulièrement ici, ce séjour promet d'être des plus ennuyeux et déprimants. »Pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement, juste avant d'entendre la remarque indélicate de Lady Catherine au sujet du rejet d'une proposition de mariage de la part du pasteur par cette demoiselle Bennet, « au moins elle a un peu de bon sens », songea-t-il.

Le thé fut servi autour d'une discussion orchestrée par sa tante. Darcy resta en observateur, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

« Visiblement, Lady Catherine n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Miss Bennet puisqu'elle les avait choisis, elle et sa famille, comme cibles de ses critiques. »

« Tiens, le pasteur est l'héritier du domaine des Bennet ? Et elle a quand même refusé son offre de mariage ? Probablement qu'elle vise plus haut, l'ambitieuse, mais je ne serai pas l'idiot qui l'épouserait ! »

\- Mon père est en excellente santé, je vous remercie.

« Bien répondu. Je dois avouer qu'elle a eu de l'esprit avec cette réponse, une façon délicate de remettre ma tante à sa place. Etonnant qu'elle ne se laisse pas impressionner par ce vieux dragon, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. »

\- Et que faites-vous de la bonne entente entre sœurs, ma tante ? Si les aînées ne désirent pas se marier tôt, il serait injuste de priver les plus jeunes d'amusements.

« Et voilà Richard qui se met du côté de la demoiselle en détresse, … enfin, pas si en détresse que cela. ».

\- Que dîtes-vous là mon neveu ? Vous savez bien que dans la bonne société londonienne, il est de bon ton de pratiquer autrement ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Darcy ?

« Lady Catherine peut se montrer si rude par moment ! Mais elle a raison, cinq filles qui sortent dans le monde en même temps, c'est impensable. A quoi pensent donc les parents ? Et bien sûr, il faut qu'elle me demande mon avis ! N'aurait-elle pas pu m'oublier ? Que vais-je répondre ? ...»

\- Darcy ? Vous dormez parbleu !?

« Je préfère dire la vérité, même si ce n'est pas très délicat. »

\- Eh bien… Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

\- Je pense que Sa Grâce a parfaitement raison. Que deviendrait la bonne société si chacun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? Vos parents, ma chère cousine, devraient prendre en considération les conseils avisés que la condescendance de Sa Grâce a la bonté de vous octroyer et…

« Et le pasteur qui accable sa propre famille, incroyable ! »

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé le presbytère, Sir William ?

\- Très bien, Votre Grâce, c'est une très jolie maison.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait réaliser tous les aménagements avant que votre gendre ne s'y installe.

« Ah, ma tante aime tellement montrer sa générosité.»

\- Formidable … Formidable, excellent !

« Cet homme me fait un peu penser à Charles : un bienheureux. »

\- Georgiana pratique-t-elle toujours assidûment son pianoforte, Darcy ?

« Georgie... oh non ma tante, ne parlez pas d'elle ! surtout devant des étrangers, si vous saviez… Je dois être le plus succinct possible. »

\- Oui… tout à fait.

\- Et vous Miss Elizabeth, jouez-vous d'un instrument ?

\- Oui, du pianoforte, mais très mal.

\- Voudriez-vous en jouer un morceau pour nous ?

\- Très bien Votre Grâce.

« Ouf ! un peu de musique, voilà une bonne distraction. »

\- Permettez-moi de vous tourner les pages, Miss Elizabeth.

« Et maintenant Richard va lui tourner les pages, quel charmeur ! »

\- J'étais très insatisfaite que Georgiana ne soit pas venue, va-t-elle mieux ?

« Oh, non, pas encore ! Autant rester au plus près de la vérité. »

\- Oui, ma tante, elle se rétablit lentement mais sûrement.

\- Vous devriez consulter le médecin d'Anne pour avoir un autre avis.

« Vu, comment Anne se porte, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, et puis pour qu'il vienne tout vous raconter… »

\- Merci, mais c'est inutile. Elle est déjà sur le chemin de la guérison, c'est juste une question de temps.

L'attention de Darcy n'était pas totalement focalisée sur sa tante. A l'autre bout de la salle son cousin et la brunette semblaient être en train de discuter aimablement.

« Richard et Miss Bennet ont l'air de bien s'entendre, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter ? J'aimerais tant être si à l'aise que lui en société avec les étrangers… Il faut qu'il fasse attention de ne pas soulever des attentes, surtout si c'est une arriviste. Enfin, elle comprendra vite qu'il n'est que le fils cadet du comte et qu'il n'est donc l'héritier ni du titre ni de la fortune de Matlock. Elle va sans doute perdre tout intérêt envers lui. »

\- Vous manquez de pratique, Miss Elizabeth, votre technique manque de précision.

« Merci de les interrompre, ma tante. Mieux vaudrait que ce petit tête-à-tête ne continue pas. »

\- Peut-être, mais je trouve qu'elle joue avec émotion.

« Ah, Richard… faites attention de ne point trop la flatter !... J'en ai assez, pourvu que cette réunion se termine au plus vite. »

* * *

 **La prochaine fois vous aurez la 1** **ère** **véritable interaction entre Lizzie et Darcy, en attendant vous pouvez toujours me laisser un petit commentaire -)**


	4. C2b: préjugés 2

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee ma fidèle relectrice pour son excellent travail toujours autant apprécié.**

 **Many thanks for the review in English much appreciated.**

 **Mes remerciements pour tous vos commentaires, favoris et mises en alertes, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui utilisent un traducteur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien cela signifie pour moi. Pour éviter les préambules à rallonge, je ne le répéterai pas à chaque fois, juste de temps en temps, mais sachez qu'ils me vont droit au cœur, sont ma "rémunération" et me stimulent à mettre à jour. ;-)**

 **Je vous remercie Guest pour le point que vous avez soulevé, effectivement Darcy aurait pu savoir que la sœur de la fiancée de son meilleur ami serait présente au presbytère, cependant il y a plusieurs raisons possibles pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, j'ai choisi l'une d'elles qui vous sera explicitée dans la 2ème partie du chapitre 3, alors patience... :-)**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 – partie 2 : préjugés**

Le lendemain de l'invitation à Rosings, Lizzie, qui s'était levée de bonne heure, comme à son habitude décida de faire une promenade avant le déjeuner **(1)** fixé à neuf heures. Il faisait beau, même si la température était un peu fraîche, et l'aperçu du parc et des bois dans les environs l'avait séduite. Elle avertit donc Charlotte, qui était occupée avec sa domestique, qu'elle sortait pour une balade. Elle enfila son manteau, ses gants et son bonnet, puis sortit. L'air était vivifiant et la verdure naissante, accueillante. Elle écouta le chant des oiseaux qui commençaient à se faire la cour en se poursuivant dans les airs. La nature s'éveillait, tout comme son corps après ce long hiver qui lui avait laissé peu d'occasions de faire de longues randonnées bucoliques. Elle piqua même une petite course, après avoir vérifié alentour que personne ne pourrait être témoin de son attitude considérée comme inconvenante pour une lady.

Que c'était agréable !

Elle termina sa ruée dans un petit bois qui longeait l'un des chemins du parc. Etait-elle sur les terres de Rosings ou pas ? De toute façon, maintenant on la connaissait. Ce fut alors qu'en entendant deux voix masculines, elle s'arrêta. Un gros chêne lui cachait la vue, mais elle reconnut d'abord la voix du colonel Fitzwilliam. Elle voulut se signaler, mais stoppa net dans sa lancée en réalisant qu'elle était le sujet de la conversation. Elle savait que c'était mal d'espionner, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

\- Darcy, vous pourriez vous montrer plus courtois envers Miss Bennet, vous ne lui avez même pas adressé la parole hier, ni même à ses proches. Pourtant, elle est si charmante et c'est de surcroît une très jolie femme.

\- Elle est tout juste passable, en tout cas pas assez belle pour me faire oublier sa petite condition. Et puis son cousin… c'est un véritable panégyriste ! Elle serait une chasseuse de fortune que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

\- Vous êtes vraiment injuste, mon cher cousin. Honnêtement je pense que vous faites une erreur de jugement, car on ne doit pas condamner quelqu'un à cause de sa famille.

Lizzie en avait assez entendu, elle se retourna pour rebrousser chemin, mais…

Crac !

Elle avait marché sur des branchages qui jonchaient le sol, trahissant ainsi sa présence. Elle ne les vit pas quand ils se retournèrent pour l'apercevoir s'enfuir à pas précipités. Darcy et Richard se regardèrent ensuite se posant la même question :

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a pu nous entendre ? demanda le brun mal à l'aise.

\- J'en ai bien peur, Darcy, et ce que vous avez dit n'était pas vraiment digne d'un gentleman.

\- Et espionner, est-ce bien digne d'une femme bien éduquée ? rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous ait suivis à dessein, mais plutôt qu'elle est tombée sur nous complètement par hasard.

\- Dans ce cas, elle aurait dû se manifester au lieu d'espionner notre conversation !

Pendant ce temps-là, Elizabeth sentit la colère la gagner de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. « Quel homme insupportable et quelle arrogance ! » Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se moquer de lui et en rire avec Charlotte comme elle le faisait d'habitude au sujet des personnes de son espèce, mais les mots de ce « _gentleman »_ l'avaient trop peinée.

Sa vanité avait été blessée. Elle se répéta en chuchotant : « _Elle est tout juste passable, en tout cas pas assez belle pour me faire oublier sa petite condition._ » Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose devant le colonel qui l'avait trouvée charmante ? Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Allait-il changer d'avis ?

Et puis cela faisait résonner les paroles récurrentes de sa mère, dites par exemple juste avant le bal de Netherfield : « _Oh, vous êtes plutôt ravissante ce soir, Lizzie, même si bien sûr vous ne serez jamais aussi belle que votre sœur Jane, …_ »

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi belle que Jane qui avait une beauté classique avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu pervenche, mais jamais un homme ne l'avait cataloguée de « tout juste passable » et ça faisait mal, d'autant plus mal venant d'un homme aussi beau qui l'avait d'abord subjuguée, et devant un autre qui l'avait charmée. Lizzie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes de colère, de dépit et d'humiliation, qu'elle combattit dans un premier temps. Puis elle repensa encore et encore comme une ritournelle dans sa tête :

« tout juste passable »

« tout juste passable »

« tout juste passable »

Alors, profitant de sa solitude, elle finit par laisser échapper ses larmes, tout en continuant de marcher. Elle se conforta alors dans l'idée qu'elle ne se marierait jamais, car elle doutait pouvoir trouver un jour son âme sœur. Jane lui avait souhaité de trouver un autre Mr Bingley, mais Lizzie savait que même si celui-ci était parfait pour sa grande sœur, il ne lui conviendrait pas. Lizzie avait besoin d'un homme avec plus de caractère et qui saurait la défier, la questionner, l'inciter à se surpasser, et surtout qui serait capable d'accepter son besoin d'indépendance et de respecter son point de vue. Un tel homme ne devait probablement pas exister, surtout dans son cercle où l'on attendait des femmes d'être de jolis ornements, de produire un ou même plusieurs héritiers et aussi apporter une belle dot. Elle avait donc joué l'humour devant Jane lorsque celle-ci lui avait souhaité le même bonheur qu'elle, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Charles. Elle lui avait répondu en riant : _« je finirai vieille-fille à apprendre à broder ou à mal jouer du pianoforte à tes dix enfants ! »_ C'était une bravade. Bien sûr qu'elle en rêvait aussi du grand amour avec un grand A, même si elle s'était quelque part presque résignée au célibat. Lizzie avait l'esprit romanesque au contraire de Charlotte. Et là, maintenant, elle doutait plus que jamais de pouvoir trouver un époux selon ses critères, et pire, elle commençait à douter d'elle-même.

Et puis elle songea aux paroles de sa mère et de Mr Collins qui vinrent renforcer ce sentiment, lui disant qu'elle n'aurait pas de meilleure offre de mariage que celle de son cousin, voire d'autre offre tout court. L'opinion si négative d'une mère pouvait faire très mal. Heureusement que son père l'adorait, il voyait en elle le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, éduquant son esprit grâce à des lectures et des débats pas du tout conventionnels pour une fille. Il l'avait aidée à développer son sens de l'observation, son aptitude à l'argumentation, lui avait appris le grec et le latin, lui avait enseigné les sciences, la philosophie, des disciplines plutôt réservées à la gente masculine ce qui selon Mrs Bennet ne faisaient que repousser d'éventuels prétendants.

Enfin, elle repensa à ce commentaire de Mr Darcy par rapport à son origine... à la prendre pour une chasseuse de fortune ! « Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Un duc, un prince ? Il n'est même pas titré. D'ailleurs qui est ce Darcy du Derbyshire ?... Darcy… Derbyshire… réfléchit-elle pendant une minute, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu parler de lui avant… puis soudain elle arrêta de marcher en se souvenant : « Non, pas possible ! Serait-ce celui qui aurait soi-disant spolié Mr Wickham de son bénéfice ? … Oui, ça y est, maintenant je me souviens de ses paroles. Sur le coup j'avais été si flattée qu'il me confiât des choses si personnelles, alors que nous venions à peine de faire connaissance. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il avait fait entre ses études à Cambridge et son engagement dans la milice. »

 _\- N'eut été de mon ami d'enfance, j'aurais pu être bien installé aujourd'hui, peut-être pas riche, mais avec une vie très confortable pour moi, une épouse et des enfants. Voyez-vous, mon père était régisseur pour la famille la plus riche du Derbyshire : les Darcy de Pemberley. Mr George Darcy était mon parrain et il m'aimait comme un fils. Son fils et moi avons été élevés ensemble, Mr Darcy m'a même permis de commencer des études à Cambridge. Juste avant de mourir il avait émis le souhait que je bénéficiasse d'une importante cure_ _en plus d'une grosse somme d'argent, mais lorsqu'elle est devenue vacante il y a peu de temps, son fils n'a pas respecté ses dernières volontés._

 _\- Mais c'est terrible et injuste ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Et comment a-t-il pu outrepasser un testament_? Elle avait été révoltée d'une telle bassesse _._

 _\- Par jalousie car son père m'aimait davantage, j'étais son fils de cœur à défaut d'être de son sang. Malheureusement, ses volontés n'avaient pas été consignées dans le testament et son fils n'était engagé que sur son honneur. Aujourd'hui, me voilà donc obligé d'entrer dans la milice, n'ayant pas les moyens de m'offrir un brevet d'officier dans l'armée régulière._

C'étaient bien le nom et l'endroit dont le lieutenant avait parlés, l'automne dernier. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait déjà entendu le nom de Darcy. Après cette discussion, elle avait quand même été quelque peu troublée que le lieutenant eût parléen mal d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas surtout quand elle avait appris que Mr Darcy était aussi le fameux meilleur ami de Mr Bingley. En effet, comment aurait-il été possible qu'une personne aussi charmante que Charles pût être en amitié avec un gentleman qui aurait été aussi méprisable en ayant dépossédé un homme de ses droits ? Son futur beau-frère avait parlé tellement en bien de cet ami, mais Mr Wickham aurait-il pu mentir avec autant d'aplomb ? Ou bien était-ce Mr Bingley qui aurait été trompé sur le véritable caractère de cet ami ? Tout à fait possible aussi, car Charles Bingley, tout comme Jane, était parfois un peu trop candide. Elle s'était donc posé moult questions à l'époque.

Après une mûre réflexion, Lizzie avait fini par être sceptique de l'histoire du milicien, car comment est-ce qu'un homme honorable pouvait passivement attendre la vacance d'une cure par la mort d'un autre pour commencer à tracer son chemin ? Elle avait alors senti autre chose derrière son histoire, comme s'il n'avait pas tout dit, et ce sentiment fut renforcé lorsqu'il avait cessé brutalement de badiner avec elle pour poursuivre Miss Mary King et sa dot de dix mille livres. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs chagrinée, car les attentions du beau lieutenant convoité par tant de femmes, notamment lors du bal à Netherfield, l'avaient flattée mais quelques temps après il avait expliqué que, malheureusement, il n'était pas libre de se marier là où son cœur le portait.

Aujourd'hui, en ayant eu à faire elle-même au gentleman, Lizzie se dit que c'était Mr Wickham qui était une victime et que Mr Darcy était un homme sans honneur qui avait vraiment dû le priver de ses droits. « D'ailleurs, n'avait-il point fait défaut à son ami alors qu'il devait venir l'aider à prendre en mains Netherfield ? « se dit-elle en recommençant à marcher avec colère. Charles était vraiment trop gentil et trop naïf et Mr Darcy ne méritait pas d'avoir son amitié. « Drôle d'ami ! » pensa-t-elle tout haut avant de réaliser brutalement que celui-ci était aussi l'époux destiné à Caroline Bingley ! elle l'entendait encore dire à l'automne dernier avec supériorité :

 _\- Le meilleur ami de Charles est si fortuné, il possède plus de la moitié du Derbyshire et plusieurs membres de sa famille appartiennent à la noblesse. Nous avons été reçus dans son splendide domaine au début de l'été dernier avec tellement d'égards que je m'attends à ce qu'il me fasse sa demande à la fin de la prochaine saison sociale._

« Mais cela veut dire qu'il courtise deux femmes en même temps, puisque Mr Collins a dit qu'il est promis à Miss de Bourgh ! Mais alors c'est aussi un fripon ! oui, un chenapan doublé d'un égrillard ! » pensa Lizzie outrée.

\- Aaah, je le déteste ! finit-elle par s'exclamer à haute voix en serrant les poings et en tapant du pied avant de donner un coup dans une petite pierre qui était en travers de son chemin.

Ses larmes se transformèrent alors complètement en larmes de colère et de rage. Elle décréta alors que Mr Darcy aurait forcément tous les défauts du monde. Il ne devait pas y avoir une once de bien dans cet homme-là !

Peu après, elle décida qu'elle n'allait pas plus longtemps se laisser gâcher la journée par ce libertin mal dégrossi. Elle imbiba son mouchoir de rosée qui s'accrochait encore dans l'herbe grasse et se le passa sur le visage. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois pour regagner un peu de tranquillité. Elle devait effacer les traces de son tourment avant de rentrer. Après quelques minutes, elle se remit en route et tomba nez-à-nez avec les deux personnes qu'elle venait de fuir.

Quelle malchance !

Darcy vit les yeux légèrement rougis et encore un peu gonflés de Miss Bennet.

Elle avait pleuré.

\- Miss Bennet, mes hommages, la salua le colonel Fitzwilliam en ôtant son chapeau. Il avait troqué son uniforme pour une tenue civile.

Darcy lui fit écho presque immédiatement et Lizzie leur retourna la faveur en faisant une légère révérence. Ensuite, elle prétendit devoir rentrer à cause d'une migraine, mais Darcy n'était pas dupe. Il se sentit alors coupable tout au fond de lui-même, bien que, précédemment il ait affiché une certaine désinvolture devant son cousin. Il savait que c'était probablement lui qui avait suscité des larmes chez la jeune femme, même si la fierté de celle-ci s'en défendait. Et il n'en ressentit aucune gloire, bien au contraire, il avait honte de lui-même. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et remarqua que ses yeux couleur café avec quelques paillettes d'or que faisait scintiller la lumière du jour pétillaient de colère. Probablement contre lui.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques !

Il sentit alors un pincement au cœur en même temps qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi dire. Il avait envie de lui faire des excuses, mais comment faire ? Elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'il l'avait vue s'éloigner. Richard intervint alors.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-nous vous raccompagner, Miss Bennet.

\- Non, merci c'est très courtois de **votre** part colonel, répondit-elle en insistant sur le « votre », mais c'est inutile.

\- Vraiment, je me permets d'insister. Je ne me pardonnerais pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, répondit-il en lui tendant son bras replié.

\- Très bien colonel Fitzwilliam, mais je ne suis pas une petite nature, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire un peu crispé et en prenant appui sur lui.

Le reste du chemin fut un peu tendu, surtout au début, mais le militaire sut détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Comment trouvez-vous le parc, Miss Bennet?

\- Il est vraiment très beau.

\- Faites-vous souvent des promenades matinales ?

\- Oh oui, dès que j'ai l'occasion, et si bien sûr le temps me le permet, j'en fais près de chez moi. Il y a un endroit, en particulier, que j'apprécie beaucoup qui s'appelle le Mont Oakham.

\- Et vos parents vous laissent vous promener seule ? demanda Darcy étonné, mais sans intention d'offusquer.

\- Tout à fait, Mr Darcy, répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, pensant qu'il était encore en train de les juger, elle et sa famille.

\- Ce n'est guère prudent, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas comment sont les gens dans le Nord, mais dans mon voisinage, il n'y a aucun problème, car tout le monde se connaît et se comporte **honorablement** comme des individus **bien élevés** ,rétorqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur quelques mots clé dans le but de l'atteindre. D'ailleurs la devise de notre conté est : _Trust and fear not_ **(2)**.

Elle afficha un sourire sarcastique ce qui mit le brun encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien celle du Derbyshire est: _Bene consulendo_ **(3)**. Je voulais simplement vous donner un bon conseil, Miss Bennet, finit-il par dire. Il voulut ensuite lui demander à quel conté appartenait cette devise, mais son cousin reprit la parole.

\- Combien de temps resterez-vous dans le Kent ? demanda le colonel pour changer de sujet et essayer de détendre l'ambiance.

\- Je repars à la mi-mai.

\- Alors nous aurons le temps de nous revoir. Pourrions-nous venir vous saluer au presbytère ?

\- Vous êtes le.. les, se rattrapa Lizzie, bienvenus et je suis sûre que Mr Collins sera fort honoré de votre visite, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu ce qui fit sourire l'officier.

Même si elle n'avait absolument pas envie de revoir Mr Darcy, la politesse et ses bonnes manières l'empêchaient de le lui faire savoir aussi grossièrement en ne l'incluant pas.

Quant à Darcy, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'attitude digne de la demoiselle. Beaucoup n'auraient pas eu le mordant qu'elle avait manifesté et avec toute la grâce du monde, après avoir surpris des paroles aussi offensantes. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Mr Collins, Richard avait raison.

* * *

 **Notes :**

(1) À cette époque, on parlait du déjeuner (le matin), du dîner (le midi) et du souper (le soir) et éventuellement de médianoche (en rentrant d'une soirée), et même encore de nos jours au Canada, je crois, et dans certaines régions de France, dites-moi si je me trompe.

(2) La devise du Hertfordshire, conté où habite Lizzie : _Trust and fear not_ signife : Ayez confiance et n'ayez crainte.

Source : 3w (point) ngw (point) nl / heraldrywiki

(3) La devise du Derbyshire : Bene consulendo signifie : Par une délibération judicieuse ou par un bon conseil.

Source : 3w (point) ngw (point) nl / heraldrywiki


	5. C3a: les lois de l'attraction 1

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 **O &P**

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.  
**

.

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _L'attraction est à la matière inanimée ce que l'amour est à la matière vivante._

 _\- Georg Christoph Lichtenberg –_

.

 **Chapitre 3 – Partie 1 : les lois de l'attraction**

Le lendemain de la rencontre dans le parc, les deux hommes furent annoncés au presbytère après le déjeuner. Elizabeth était en train de lire, Charlotte et Maria brodaient des mouchoirs, tandis que Sir William lisait le journal. Quant à Mr Collins, ayant vu les deux gentlemen arriver par la fenêtre de son bureau, il était dans tous ses états.

Les visiteurs furent introduits par la domestique dans le salon où tous les attendaient. Après les salutations de rigueur, chacun se dirigea vers un siège. Le colonel prit place à côté d'Elizabeth et il s'assura tout de suite avec sollicitude de l'état de santé de la jeune femme.

\- J'espère que vous allez mieux aujourd'hui, Miss Bennet, et que votre mal de tête n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Oui, je vous remercie, colonel Fitzwilliam, je vais tout à fait bien.

\- Me voilà rassuré, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux avant de reprendre s'adressant à tous qui, entre-temps, s'étaient installés, je vous apporte une invitation à dîner de Lady Catherine pour jeudi prochain.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit un pli sous scellé et se leva pour aller le remettre à Mr Collins avant de retourner à sa place. Le pasteur se gonfla d'importance tout en déversant de longs et fastidieux remerciements et éloges de Sa Grâce et de toute sa famille.

Darcy avait choisi un siège face à Elizabeth, et Mr Collins, qui s'était empressé de s'asseoir près de lui, ne tarda pas à lui adresser une longue diatribe pleine d'afféterie sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous honorés de leur visite et comblés de la bienveillance de sa protectrice Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Darcy ne l'écoutait pas, il observait Miss Bennet qui parlait avec son cousin, c'était leur interaction qui l'intéressait et non point celui de l'irritant pasteur. Maria se tenait bien sagement près de la cheminée avec son père et Charlotte, qui essayait désespérément de détourner l'attention de son époux pour soulager Darcy.

Pendant que le colonel discutait avec la jeune femme, Darcy prit tout le loisir de détailler sa physionomie, bien que discrètement. Elle avait de beaux cheveux châtains qui formaient de belles boucles soyeuses encadrant l'ovale de son visage. Elles sautillaient à chacun des mouvements de sa tête comme de petits lutins espiègles. Ses traits délicats n'avaient pas une symétrie parfaite, mais lui conféraient une singularité et ses expressions étaient charmantes. Sa belle bouche pleine, joliment arquée et rose foncé, bougeait sensuellement quand elle parlait. Et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques et si expressifs. Sa robe couleur primevère **(1)** était simple, mais de bonne facture, la taille était haute à la mode d'aujourd'hui, mettant en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Il jalousait le petit grain de beauté qui siégeait juste au-dessus de son sein gauche, lui enviant sa position privilégiée. Le jeune homme ressentit une chaleur et un petit picotement caractéristiques du désir, et un feu lui monta aux joues. Gêné, il se fustigea intérieurement et prit plusieurs profondes respirations afin de retrouver la maîtrise de ses sens tout en réajustant discrètement sa position sur son siège. Dans le même temps il détourna le regard, mais l'attirance fut plus forte et il revint poser les yeux sur une croix en grenats qui reposait sur sa peau parfaite et nacrée.

Comment avait-il osé dire qu'il la trouvait tout juste passable ?

Non seulement c'était déplacé, mais complètement faux. Visiblement il ne l'avait pas bien regardée avant, et surtout, Richard l'avait agacé en insistant trop sur son attitude déplorable, il n'avait pas aimé être rabroué.

Il détourna à nouveau le regard de cette si jolie vue trop tentante pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais comme le fer va à l'aimant, il retourna observer ces yeux ensorcelants.

Il se dit que cet attrait lui passerait aussi vite que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une belle figure lui plaisait, mais jusqu'à présent la déception avait toujours suivi dès que les discussions s'engageaient. Son admiration n'avait jamais survécu aux bavardages insipides sur les potins, les dentelles et autres sujets du genre. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas trop suivi le début de la conversation entre la jeune femme et le colonel, en partie à cause du bourdonnement parasite de la voix du pasteur, mais il décida de sortir de sa contemplation pour se concentrer sur ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Êtes-vous passée par Londres en venant ici ?

\- Oui, j'y suis restée quelques jours pour rendre visite à mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousins.

\- Vous avez l'occasion de les visiter régulièrement ?

\- Tout à fait, car je les apprécie beaucoup et ils ont pris l'habitude de nous inviter à tour de rôle, ma sœur aînée et moi.

\- Et que préférez-vous dans la capitale ?

\- Oh, voyons… l'opéra, le théâtre, le British Museum, les expositions, j'adore les librairies qui offrent une diversité de livres plus grande que celles que je peux trouver près de chez moi... Il y a tant de choses intéressantes à voir.

« Tiens, voilà qui est très singulier. Elle n'a pas mentionné les boutiques de mode ou les couturières comme le font toutes les femmes. » se dit Darcy _._

\- Oui, la capitale est riche de toutes sortes de distractions, répondit le colonel.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, juste avant de partir de Londres, disant que Napoléon s'était enfui de l'île d'Elbe. Pensez-vous colonel, si cela est avéré, qu'il serait capable de reprendre le pouvoir en France et que la paix en serait alors à nouveau menacée ? C'est inquiétant.

\- Vous êtes bien renseignée et vous avez raison concernant la paix, car Boney **(2)** risque effectivement de vouloir reprendre le pouvoir et qui sait, nous refaire la guerre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Bennet, les soldats de Sa Majesté et moi-même, nous ne le laisserons pas débarquer sur le sol anglais.

Darcy était ébahi d'un tel choix de sujet de conversation par une jeune femme. Miss Bennet le surprenait une fois de plus. Intrigué, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever, abandonnant Mr Collins à son monologue qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé, pour s'approcher d'eux et demander à la jeune femme :

\- Quel est le dernier spectacle auquel vous avez assisté, Miss Bennet ?

\- C'était « _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien » ,_ répondit-elle le plus aimablement possible.

\- Préférez-vous donc les comédies aux tragédies de Shakespeare ?

\- Oui, car j'aime mieux les fins heureuses. De plus, dans ses comédies Shakespeare parvient toujours à nous faire rire même lorsque les personnages y éprouvent le malheur, or j'adore rire. Et vous, Mr Darcy, que préférez-vous, les tragédies ou les comédies ? demanda-t-elle comme un défi.

\- Les tragédies.

Elizabeth pensa que cela seyait bien au taciturne gentleman. Elle s'était tout de même attendu à ce qu'il développât sa réponse comme elle l'avait fait, mais il dédaigna le faire et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque au colonel.

\- Votre cousin est peu loquace.

\- Oui, en effet. Pourtant, il peut être un aimable causeur et même un redoutable débatteur lorsqu'il le souhaite.

\- Lizzie en conclut donc que Mr Darcy ne souhaitait pas condescendre à lui parler davantage, une autre preuve pour elle de son mépris.

Et pourtant à ce même instant, Darcy profitait du reflet que lui renvoyait un miroir accroché sur le mur à la droite de la fenêtre pour pouvoir l'observer en toute discrétion. S'il s'était éloigné, c'était pour ne pas se brûler, car en présence de Miss Elizabeth, comme il l'appelait déjà pour lui-même, il se sentait telle une phalène attirée par la flamme. Cette femme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Son esprit, sa joie de vivre, son intelligence, sa beauté atypique et sa personnalité tout entière si singulière l'attiraient. Il réalisait qu'elle n'était pas qu'une belle coquille vide et que ce qui la remplissait était encore plus envoûtant que son contenant. Que cachait-elle d'autre encore d'intéressant ?

Puis ce fut la fin du temps communément admis pour une visite de courtoisie et les deux gentlemen firent leurs adieux. Mr Collins sortit pour visiter son jardin, Sir William reprit la lecture de son journal et Maria retourna à sa broderie. Charlotte entraîna Elizabeth dans son petit salon, sous prétexte de lui demander son avis sur le menu de la semaine. En fait celle-ci était pressée de partager ses observations.

\- Eliza, je crois que l'on vous doit cette visite, surtout aussi rapidement, taquina Charlotte.

\- Vous exagérez, Charlotte, répondit-elle légèrement embarrassée.

\- Le colonel n'a pas attendu pour venir s'asseoir auprès de vous et discuter, il a l'air de bien apprécier votre compagnie.

\- Il est si charmant et agréable, au contraire de son cousin, Lizzie souhaitait détourner la discussion vers quelqu'un d'autre qui, lui, ne l'affectionnait pas du tout pour clore le sujet qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, car l'officier ne la laissait pas indifférente.

\- Pourtant, avez-vous remarqué comment Mr Darcy vous observait ?

\- Ah, il devait encore me chercher des défauts, répondit Lizzie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne pense pas ma chère, car ses regards étaient particulièrement intenses. Je pense plutôt qu'il vous admirait, déclara Charlotte avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je suis bien sûre du contraire, après ce que je l'ai entendu dire hier ! s'exclama Elizabeth en déniant d'un mouvement de la tête et en soupirant.

\- Comment cela ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Charlotte étonnée en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je dois vous avouer que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Mr Darcy et le colonel Fitzwilliam durant ma promenade hier matin…

Et Lizzie lui confia tous les détails des évènements de la veille. Jane n'étant pas là, elle fut soulagée de pouvoir partager son fardeau avec son amie.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'un homme aussi bien élevé que Mr Darcy puisse proférer des paroles aussi peu charitables envers une femme. C'était vraiment très mal de sa part, même si vous n'étiez pas censée les entendre.

\- Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je pense que ses regards sont de mépris et non d'admiration ?

\- C'est étrange car j'aurais vraiment cru… elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter, mais à choisir entre les deux cousins, Mr Darcy est celui qui a le plus de conséquence à votre place j'y réfléchirais bien avant de l'ignorer.

\- De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas être au moins la troisième sur sa liste !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que d'après Caroline Bingley, il devrait la demander en mariage avant la fin de la saison, alors que Mr Collins a dit qu'il serait promis à Miss de Bourgh.

\- Pour la première, à votre place ma chère, je me méfierais de ses allégations. Je sais que ce n'est pas très charitable de dire cela, mais Miss Bingley est une intrigante, preuve en est de ses tentatives de faire échouer le mariage entre son frère et Jane. Quant à la deuxième, je doute fort que Mr Darcy épouse une femme qui serait incapable de lui donner un héritier. Je sais que Lady Catherine souhaite vivement cette union et que mon époux pense que tout ce qu'elle affirme est parole d'évangile, mais franchement j'en doute. D'ailleurs, il est évident en les observant que ces deux-là n'ont aucune inclination l'un envers l'autre. Donc à mon humble avis, Mr Darcy est libre de tout engagement.

\- Ah, ne nous gâchons plus la journée à cause de ce vilain, Charlotte, et parlons d'autre chose, répondit Lizzie agacée et encore trop blessée par les mots cruels du jeune homme.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, répondit-elle sentant que cela peinait son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent donc de leurs projets pour les jours à venir.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1) Couleur primevère** = jaune pâle (primerose yellow en anglais)

 **(2) Boney** : sobriquet donné par les caricaturistes britanniques, à partir du mot anglais « bone » (os), et qui peut ainsi être traduit par « l'osseux ». Ce surnom visait la maigre silhouette du général Bonaparte dans les premières années de sa carrière militaire jusqu'au Consulat. Ce surnom jouait sur le contraste avec le ventru John Bull, symbole de l'Anglais et de son opulence face à une France perçue comme ruinée et affamée durant la Révolution.

 **Sources** :

3w (point) archeowiki (point) com


	6. C3b: les lois de l'attraction 2

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 **O &P**

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

.

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _Ce n'est pas à cause de l'attraction terrestre que des gens tombent… amoureux!_

 _\- Albert Einstein –_

.

 **Chapitre 3 – Partie 2 : les lois de l'attraction**

Mercredi, après quelques jours passés chez sa fille et son gendre, Sir William repartit pour le Hertfordshire. Il était heureux et fier de voir sa fille aînée bien installée et pourrait raconter toute la grandeur de Rosings à sa femme pour la rassurer, mais aussi à tout Meryton. Quant à Maria, elle resterait encore chez les Collins et voyagerait avec Lizzie pour revenir chez elle.

Le lendemain, peu avant l'heure du dîner, les habitants du presbytère étaient en train de finir de se préparer pour aller à Rosings. Lizzie ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle avait pris soin de se montrer sous ses meilleurs atours. Pour cette occasion, elle avait choisi de porter sa plus belle robe de jour qui était en mousseline vert clair, celle-ci flattait ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux et mettait en valeur ses formes. Aidée de Nancy, la servante, elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une coiffure légèrement différente de son habituelle avec quelques tresses en plus. Elle était contente du résultat et se surprit à se demander si le colonel allait apprécier son apparence. Elle avait complété sa tenue par un spencer vert et elle enfilait ses gants et son bonnet tout comme Charlotte et Maria tandis que Mr Collins s'agitait dans tous les sens.

\- Mrs Collins, Maria, cousine Elizabeth, hâtez-vous ! Sa Grâce m'a répété je ne sais combien de fois l'importance de la ponctualité.

\- Oui, oui mon cher, nous sommes prêtes, répondit son épouse tout en se dépêchant.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire en sortant de la demeure pastorale.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps et furent introduits dans le même salon que la dernière fois, en attendant que sonne le moment du repas. Les civilités de rigueur furent échangées. Elizabeth avait l'impression de revoir la même scène que quelques jours plus tôt : Lady Catherine était toujours aussi hautaine, Mr Collins toujours aussi ridicule dans ses excès de politesse et de flatterie, Miss de Bourgh conservait son insignifiance, le colonel arborait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, quant à son cousin… il affichait la même posture rigide et froide, à la seule différence qu'il porta soudain un regard intense sur elle-même. « Qu'ai-je donc encore à reprocher ? Ma robe est-elle souillée ? Mon bonnet m'a-t-il décoiffée lorsque je l'ai ôté ? » se demanda-t-elle aussitôt en touchant discrètement ses cheveux pour s'assurer de leur bonne tenue.

En réalité, Darcy se trouvait encore une fois attiré par cette petite sorcière aux yeux captivants et fut incapable d'éviter de l'admirer, comme il se l'était pourtant promis juste avant son entrée. C'était plus fort que lui. Une force invisible, insurmontable et incontrôlable dominait ses résolutions les plus fortes, telle la gravité qui faisait tourner la Terre autour du Soleil qu'elle était. Mais Sir Newton pourrait-il expliquer ce type d'attraction ? Les lois universelles de la physique étaient-elles en cause ici ? Il en doutait, cela ressortait davantage du surnaturel. Oui, elle devait être une sorcière ou bien une fée qui avait jeté un sort sur sa personne. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, le très rationnel Fitzwilliam Darcy aurait eu ce genre de pensée ? Pas lui-même en tout cas.

Des banalités furent partagées sur le temps qu'il faisait et ce genre de sujets. Puis Stanley, le valet de chambre de Darcy, vint le voir juste avant que la cloche signalant que le dîner était servi retentît, invitant les convives à se rendre dans la salle à manger. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse et Lizzie vit Stanley donner discrètement quelque chose à Darcy qu'il mit immédiatement dans sa poche - elle ne distingua pas quoi, un message ? un mouchoir peut-être ? - alors que tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers la table. Par ordre de préséance, Lady Catherine se fit accompagner par le colonel, insistant avec dessein que Darcy offrît son bras à sa fille Anne. Mr Collins suivit avec sa femme, laissant Elizabeth, Maria et Mrs Jenkinson clore le défilé. Elizabeth adressa un sourire à Stanley alors qu'elle le croisa tandis qu'il prenait la direction opposée. C'était un homme mince et petit, surtout comparé à son maître, il avait les cheveux grisonnant, des yeux gris acier à l'expression intelligente.

Le décor de la salle était tout aussi tapageur que le reste des pièces déjà visitées, avec du mobilier clinquant aux dorures en excès, des tableaux sur les murs à profusion et un plafond peint de façon outrancière. Une longue table était dressée pour les neuf convives : porcelaine fine aux décors abondants, couverts en vermeil ( **3)** , verres en cristal de Bohême soufflé et gravé. Au centre de la table trônaient des chandeliers prétentieux et des compositions florales imposantes.

Lady Catherine, en tant qu'hôtesse était en bout de table, avec Darcy à sa droite et sa fille Anne à sa gauche. Lizzie se trouvait entre Darcy et Charlotte, et avait le colonel juste en face d'elle. Ce dernier avait à sa gauche le pasteur qui avait Mrs Jenkinson comme autre voisine. Maria était assise à la droite de sa sœur ce qui la laissait en face de la dame de compagnie qui ne quittait jamais Anne de Bourgh.

Lizzie était ravie de se trouver en face du colonel, mais elle l'était beaucoup moins d'être assise juste à côté de son cousin si arrogant. Ce dernier était en train de se demander quel était le parfum si délicat et délectable que portait sa voisine de droite. « On dirait des fleurs blanches et aussi des roses, peut-être bien ? Non, il y avait autre chose de moins commun, mais quoi ? » Une composition digne des fragrances de chez Floris **(4)** , pourtant il doutait qu'une femme de la petite gentry s'approvisionnât au 89, Jermyn Street dans l'élégant quartier St James : beaucoup trop cher. Il avait déjà senti ce bouquet à la fois subtil et complexe dans le salon du presbytère, mais ce fut maintenant alors qu'il se situait près de la jeune femme qu'il comprit que cet arôme si enivrant lui appartenait. Son essence n'avait rien à voir avec la classique rose ou la lavande que beaucoup de femmes avaient adoptées, et surtout, elle l'employait avec parcimonie. Combien de fois il s'était senti incommodé par l'abondance avec laquelle Caroline Bingley usait de son capiteux parfum luxueux. Il pouvait la sentir arriver, ce qui parfois était bien utile pour l'éviter. Il inspira profondément en dilatant ses narines, le plus discrètement possible en se frottant l'arête de son nez, pour s'imprégner de la senteur de Miss Elizabeth. C'était exquis. Une douce chaleur suivie de picotements se diffusèrent alors dans son bas ventre. Non, pas encore !

Darcy fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'un domestique portant une perruque, en livret rouge et or toussota légèrement pour attirer son attention, montrant ainsi qu'il attendait pour lui servir le mets de son choix. Il y en avait un derrière chaque invité pour assurer les moindres demandes et besoins comme manœuvrer les sièges, servir les plats, le vin…

Il n'y avait pas à dire, pensa Elizabeth, ils étaient reçus en grande pompe, car ce serait un repas à trois services. En entrée, une sélection de soupes et de poissons était offerte. Les assiettes étaient à peine servies que Lady Catherine donna le ton de la conversation.

\- Je crois que vous avez de la famille à Londres, n'est-ce pas Miss Bennet ?

\- Oui, Votre Grâce, mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousins.

\- Où résident-ils précisément ?

\- Rue Gracechurch.

\- Je ne connais pas cette rue, dans quel quartier est-ce ?

\- Cheapside.

\- Cheapside ! s'exclama Lady Catherine comme si on l'avait offensée, puis elle ajouta avec mépris, mais n'est-ce pas dans les bas quartiers ?

\- Ce n'est pas Mayfair, effectivement, répondit Lizzie avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix, mais avec un grand sourire.

\- Et que fait votre oncle ?

\- Il importe des marchandises.

\- Ah, il est dans le commerce, se crut-elle obligée d'insister, alors c'est le frère de votre mère, je présume.

\- Oui, tout à fait Votre Grâce.

\- Et avez-vous d'autres oncles et tantes ?

\- Oui, une sœur de ma mère.

\- Et que fait son époux ?

\- Il est avoué **(5)** à Meryton.

\- Une profession très honorable, dit le colonel qui en avait assez des attaques déguisées de sa tante et dont il connaissait bien les méthodes.

\- Merci, colonel, dit Lizzie avec gratitude en lui souriant.

\- Ainsi votre sœur aînée va se marier. D'où est originaire son futur époux ? est-il un gentleman ?

\- Mr Bingley, répondit Lizzie tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur Mr Darcy pour étudier sa réaction, vient de louer le domaine de Netherfield qui …

À ces paroles, Darcy se mit à tousser et prit sa serviette pour masquer le plus possible sa mésaventure.

\- Darcy, mon neveu que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Désolé… Lady Catherine… c'était une fausse route, veuillez m'excuser ! répondit-il, la voix encore enrouée qu'il éclaircit en buvant quelques gorgées de vin.

En fait Darcy s'était étouffé en entendant le nom Bingley associé à Netherfield. Il s'était alors souvenu brutalement où il avait déjà entendu, ou plutôt lu, le nom de Bennet : dans une lettre de son ami. « Jane Bennet est la fiancée de Charles ! Miss Elizabeth est donc sa sœur, incroyable ! je comprends maintenant ce qu'il avait écrit, je n'avais pas réussi à déchiffrer plusieurs passages avec ses gribouillis habituels, » pensa-t-il en essayant de se remémorer le passage incriminé de la lettre, c'était quelque chose comme ça : la sœur cadette de Jane – gribouillis – Kent, chez – gribouillis – près – gribouillis – tante. « Il devait vouloir m'informer de sa venue ici, mais je n'ai point fait la relation! Il faut dire aussi que j'avais d'autres préoccupations. »

À ce moment-là ce fut le colonel qui demanda, étonné :

\- Bingley, comme Charles Bingley ?

\- Oui, en effet, le connaissez-vous colonel Fitzwilliam ? demanda Lizzie trop heureuse de pouvoir vérifier avec certitude ce qu'elle avait découvert tantôt.

\- Un peu, mais c'est surtout mon cousin qui le connaît très bien vu que c'est son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas Darcy ?

\- Oouui, c'est exact.

\- Eh bien ça alors, le monde est petit, dit en riant l'officier.

\- Et votre ami ne vous a pas parlé de ses fiançailles, Darcy ? s'enquit Lady Catherine surprise.

\- Si bien sûr, il me l'a écrit dans sa dernière lettre, je n'avais simplement pas encore fait le rapprochement avec Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

\- C'est le Mr Bingley dont le père a fait fortune dans le commerce ? poursuivit Sa Grâce.

\- C'est bien lui.

\- Nul doute que ce sera un mariage bien avantageux pour votre sœur et votre famille, Miss Bennet.

\- Mais c'est un mariage d'amour ! s'indigna Lizzie en reposant un peu brutalement sa cuillère à soupe sur la table, elle avait parfaitement compris l'insinuation de la lady.

\- Un mariage d'amour, quelle notion ridicule ! pouffa Lady Catherine avant de poursuivre en s'adressant à Darcy, Mr Bingley aurait dû choisir une épouse avec plus de relations pour s'élever dans la société.

\- C'est bien ce que je lui ai toujours conseillé et il en avait convenu, mais c'était avant sa rencontre avec Miss Jane Bennet, répondit-il sur un ton détaché. « Lorsqu'il m'a écrit de son projet de mariage, je lui ai recommandé de s'assurer de faire un choix avisé après une mûre réflexion. Notamment de vérifier si elle n'en avait pas qu'après sa fortune. Que pouvais-je faire de plus sans avoir rencontré la jeune femme en personne ? » songea-t-il.

Lizzie pensa : « Mais que veut-il insinuer ? Que Jane a calculé ce mariage ? que c'est une chasseuse de fortune, elle aussi ? » Elle lui dit avec une certaine impétuosité tout en se tournant pour le regarder :

\- Ma sœur Jane est la personne la plus gentille et la plus désintéressée que je connaisse et si vous l'aviez rencontrée vous le sauriez. Je puis vous assurer qu'elle aime sincèrement votre ami, Mr Darcy !

Les Collins, Maria, Anne de Bourgh et sa dame de compagnie avaient plongé leur nez dans leur assiette. Lady Catherine intervint avant que son neveu n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer, ou Mr Collins, qui avait levé la tête avec une expression outragée, de prendre la défense du gentleman :

\- Vous exposez votre opinion avec trop d'impertinence et une bien grande assurance pour une si jeune personne ! Quel âge avez-vous donc ?

\- Lizzie était prête à riposter à cela avec l'un de ses traits d'esprit, mais elle sentit Charlotte lui donner un coup de pied sous la table alors qu'elle lui lançait un coup d'œil inquiet. Elle choisit donc l'option la plus sage en répondant simplement à la question pour ne pas nuire à son amie.

\- Je suis presque majeure.

La discussion s'interrompit pour laisser les domestiques débarrasser les assiettes et les entrées pour faire de la place au second service, là encore il y en avait pour tous les goûts avec un large choix de venaisons préparées avec le gibier chassé sur les terres mêmes de Rosings, accompagnées de légumes des jardins ou de la serre cuisinés de différentes façons : sautés, purées ou bouillis. Lady Catherine en profita pour indiquer à sa fille le type et la quantité d'aliments qu'elle devait ingurgiter avant de s'adresser à Lizzie.

\- Quelles langues parlez-vous, Miss Bennet ?

\- Le latin, le grec, un peu le français et l'italien.

\- Le latin et le grec ?! s'étonna une fois de plus la grande dame, voilà qui est bien singulier, c'est votre institutrice qui vous les a enseignés ?

\- Non, nous n'en avons pas, c'est mon père.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'institutrice et votre père vous a enseigné des disciplines réservées aux garçons, comme c'est étrange ! Et quelles autres matières avez-vous étudiées ?

\- La littérature, la philosophie, les sciences…

\- Les sciences ! Décidément vous avez reçu une éducation pas du tout conventionnelle.

« Effectivement ! » pensa Darcy, mais en trouvant le fait intéressant.

\- Mon père a plutôt un esprit ouvert à ce sujet.

\- Et vos sœurs, ont-elles reçu la même instruction ?

\- Non.

\- Voilà qui est plus sensé. Et vous peignez ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Et vous, Lady Catherine ? demanda Lizzie avec un soupçon d'impertinence, mais en restant dans les marques de la politesse assurée par un sourire. Elle en avait assez de cette inquisition.

Darcy pensa qu'elle avait du répondant et de l'audace. Il l'admirait de plus en plus, car non seulement elle connaissait des disciplines qu'il affectionnait, mais elle savait tenir tête à sa tante avec grâce et esprit. Il observa, non sans un certain plaisir, que Lady Catherine fut désarçonnée par sa question et mit un certain temps pour y répondre. Il est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude de régner sur sa cour sans opposition, et visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. « Georgiana bénéficierait tellement d'avoir une sœur comme elle, une sœur qui pourrait la guider, lui montrer l'exemple, une sœur en qui elle pourrait se confier, une belle-sœur … mais que dis-je ! » se fustigea Darcy juste avant que Lady Catherine ne reprenne la parole avec un air supérieur.

\- Non, mais j'ai un goût fort développé pour la peinture. Il suffit de regarder tous les tableaux qui sont dans cette pièce, dit-elle avec un geste large de la main, c'est moi qui les ai choisis, ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ?

\- Absolument, Votre Grâce, répondit Mr Collins trop heureux de trouver enfin une occasion de flatter sa bienfaitrice, j'ai toujours admiré le goût extraordinaire qu'elle possède, ainsi que la qualité de…

\- Anne aussi a un goût remarquable dans le domaine de l'art. Et c'est une qualité indispensable pour une future maîtresse d'une grande maison, n'est-ce pas Darcy ?

Lizzie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et croisa le regard complice de la part du colonel Fitzwilliam, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Darcy qui répondit à sa tante :

\- Certes, c'est une qualité appréciable, avant d'ajouter mentalement :« mais certainement pas suffisante, en tout cas pas pour la future Maîtresse de Pemberley. Et il est hors de question de laisser décorer mes demeures de la sorte ! Et quel est ce regard entre Richard et Miss Elizabeth ? »

Lady Catherine eut l'air satisfaite de sa réponse et engagea Charlotte dans la conversation au sujet des différentes potions qu'elle devait aller chercher le lendemain chez l'apothicaire du village. Enfin ce fut au tour du colonel qui fut interrogé sur la durée de son congé avant de reprendre du service.

La fin du repas arriva avec fromages et tartes. Ensuite les hommes se retirèrent pour le traditionnel « brandy et cigares », bien que cela n'enchantait guère les deux cousins de se retrouver avec le fastidieux pasteur, d'un accord tacite, ils réduiraient cette épreuve à la durée minimale requise par nécessaire politesse. Ils se contentèrent donc de boire juste un seul verre de brandy, mais il leur fallait bien ça pour supporter la logorrhée de Mr Collins au sujet de la grandeur de Sa Grâce. Ils ne prirent pas de cigare, de toute façon Darcy ne fumait jamais.

Pendant ce temps-là les femmes s'étaient dirigées vers le salon ouvert sur la salle de musique. Comme de coutume, la dame de compagnie s'occupa d'Anne de Bourgh, l'aidant à réajuster son châle, répondant à chacun de ses besoins. Lady Catherine demanda ensuite à Mrs Jenkinson de jouer du pianoforte. Puis ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth à qui l'on demanda de chanter, accompagnée au pianoforte par Mrs Jenkinson. C'est à ce moment-là que les messieurs firent leur retour. Darcy fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit Miss Elizabeth.

Il était enchanté.

La voix de Miss Elizabeth était si claire, si pure, si belle. Elle rivalisait le rossignol que l'on pouvait entendre durant les nuits de mai. Il était évident que le talent de chanteuse de cette sirène-là dépassait celui de pianiste. Il se sentait en danger comme Ulysse attiré par les sirènes, mais Circé ne l'avait pas averti et personne ne l'avait attaché au mât d'un bateau pour l'empêcher de plonger dans l'océan de l'amour... « L'amour ? Non, impossible, ce n'est qu'un engouement et ça me passera! » son traître d'esprit l'avait encore emmené sur un chemin trop risqué à son goût.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Maître de Pemberley se sentit durablement troublé à cause d'une femme.

Ensuite Lady Catherine décida de jouer aux cartes, le Whist **(6)** , pour finir l'après-midi, mais comme c'était un jeu où s'affrontaient deux couples de joueurs, deux tables furent donc organisées, l'une à côté de l'autre. Mrs de Bourgh avait imposé à Darcy et Anne de jouer ensemble contre elle-même et le colonel Fitzwilliam, mais celui-ci trouva une feinte pour rejoindre Miss Bennet qui en fut ravie. Leur équipe affronterait donc les Collins, laissant Mrs Jenkinson rejoindre Lady Catherine qui n'hésita pas à montrer son désappointement envers son neveu. Maria était en observatrice près de sa sœur qui se situait à la droite de Lizzie.

Lizzie n'aimait pas trop jouer aux cartes, mais la présence du colonel en face d'elle et en tant que partenaire augmenta considérablement son intérêt pour le jeu. Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que la partie se déroula à sa table grâce à l'officier qui avait beaucoup d'humour. Il sut notamment manœuvrer intelligemment Mr Collins qui était à sa droite pour canaliser en partie ses effusions. L'autre table dominée par Lady Catherine était beaucoup plus circonspecte, pas un seul rire n'en échappa. L'austère lady jetait régulièrement un regard désapprobateur envers l'équipe du colonel et Elizabeth, heureusement que le pasteur ne pouvait la voir depuis son point de vue, sinon il en aurait été décomposé.

L'après-midi se termina par la victoire des équipes de l'hôtesse des lieux et de celle du colonel. Lizzie avait bien aimé la partie, son partenaire était vraiment un homme adorable qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient des plus chaleureux, elle pensait même des plus séduisants. Finalement le colonel Fitzwilliam était plus intéressant et attrayant que le lieutenant Wickham qui lui revint en mémoire, car même si ce dernier était plus beau, il avait une attitude charmante qui tombait dans l'affectation, si elle comparait les deux hommes. Elle sentait le colonel plus sincère, plus authentique dans ses attentions et elle se sentit flattée par un tel égard, mais son cœur n'était pas touché, du moins pas encore.

Elle avait surpris les regards de Mr Darcy envers eux, très intenses et sévères, il était juste à la droite du colonel à l'autre table et fronçait souvent les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier leurs rires tout comme sa tante, pensa-t-elle.

Quant à Darcy, il était envieux de son cousin, non seulement il était le partenaire de jeu de Miss Elizabeth, mais il savait aussi l'amuser ce qui la rendait encore plus captivante. Son rire cristallin était comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Darcy écoutait avec grand intérêt tout ce qu'elle disait, bien qu'il ne participât pas à leur discussion. Il apprit notamment qu'elle préférait le jeu d'échecs aux cartes, un point d'intérêt qu'il partageait. Il était parfois si engoncé dans sa contemplation qu'il en devenait distrait et se faisait sermonner par sa tante lorsqu'il commettait une erreur.

Lady Catherine laissa la charge à ses neveux de raccompagner ses invités jusqu'à son carrosse qui devait les ramener au presbytère. Le pasteur aida son épouse et sa belle-sœur à s'installer et décida de les suivre en voyant que l'officier allait s'occuper de sa cousine, puisqu'il baisait la main gantée de Lizzie.

\- J'étais ravi de passer une si agréable journée et en si charmante compagnie, madame.

\- Je vous remercie, colonel, le plaisir était partagé.

Il l'aida à prendre place à l'intérieur de la voiture en échangeant des adieux chaleureux. Darcy se contenta de se courber légèrement en signe de politesse.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(3)** Le **vermeil** est un métal précieux constitué d'argent recouvert d'or (jaune ou gris, de 18 ou 22 carats).

 **(4) Floris** est le plus ancien détaillant anglais de parfums et d'articles de toilette et est encore géré aujourd'hui par des membres de la famille (8ème et 9ème génération) du créateur, Juan Famenias Floris, un jeune Minorquin venu faire fortune à Londres et qui fonda sa boutique de barbier en 1730.

Sources : 3w (point) florislondon (point) com

 **(5)** Un **avoué** est un officier ministériel ayant le monopole de représenter les parties devant la juridiction (Tribunal de Grande Instance ou Cour d'Appel) près laquelle il est établi avec d'autres confrères en nombre limité.

Sources : CNRTL

 **(6) Whist** : jeu de cartes joué par quatre joueurs qui jouent dans deux partenariats avec les partenaires assis l'un en face de l'autre.


	7. C4: le silence est-il d'or ?

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

.

 **Merci pour tous vos touchants commentaires, favoris et mises en alerte, il est très important pour un auteur amateur de connaître vos** **avis** **et** **ressenti, cela aide à progresser et à vérifier si l'on a fait mouche avec ce que l'on veut faire comprendre et ressentir au lecteur. J'ai oublié de vous dire que le tutoiement ne me dérange pas, donc sentez-vous libre de l'employer, seulement si vous le souhaitez bien sûr !**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _Peu d'êtres sont capables d'exprimer posément une opinion différente des préjugés de leur milieu. La plupart des êtres sont même incapables d'arriver à formuler de telles opinions._

 _\- Albert Einstein –_

 _._

 **Chapitre 4 : le silence est-il d'or ?**

Elizabeth avait exprimé le souhait d'accompagner son amie dans ses visites aux paroissiens malades ou dans le besoin. Avec Jane, elles avaient l'habitude de porter des paniers garnis aux métayers de leur père qui se trouvaient en difficulté. Et c'était justement le cas de Mr Greenwood qui habitait à un _mile_ du presbytère. En effet, sa femme était décédée à la fin de l'hiver des suites d'une fausse-couche, le laissant seul avec leurs deux enfants : Adam, sept ans, et Amelia, cinq ans. La malchance le poursuivant, il s'était blessé le dos en coupant du bois, l'obligeant à s'aliter. Une voisine venait régulièrement pour le ménage, mais elle ne pouvait guère se permettre d'offrir de la nourriture à trois bouches supplémentaires à sa propre famille déjà nombreuse. Ainsi, après le déjeuner, Charlotte, Maria et Lizzie se rendirent à pied chez lui avec des provisions : une tourte à la viande, un bocal de soupe, une bouteille de lait, du beurre, du bacon, une miche de pain, des scones et des sucreries pour les enfants.

Elles portaient le panier à tour de rôle et c'était à celui de Lizzie lorsque sur le chemin, elles croisèrent les deux gentlemen en résidence à Rosings. Darcy chevauchait un superbe étalon à la robe blanche, tandis que celui du colonel Fitzwilliam était alezan. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et descendirent de leur monture respective pour saluer les trois jeunes femmes.

\- Mesdames, bien le bonjour, dit le colonel avec bonne humeur alors que son cousin à l'air sévère se contenta de hocher la tête en touchant le bord de son chapeau, en guise de salut.

\- Bonjour colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr Darcy, répondirent en chœur les filles tout en faisant une petite révérence.

\- Vous profitez de cette belle journée pour vous promener ? demanda l'officier avec un beau sourire.

\- En fait, nous allons rendre visite à l'un des paroissiens qui s'est blessé tantôt, répondit Charlotte.

\- Et vous y allez aussi Miss Bennet ? questionna Darcy étonné.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, pourquoi point ne le ferais-je ? le défia Lizzie qui avait mal pris son étonnement pourtant innocent.

\- Miss Eliza a l'habitude de visiter ainsi les métayers de Longbourn, ajouta Charlotte.

Darcy était en fait agréablement surpris, car il savait que certaines jeunes femmes de son cercle refusaient de pratiquer la charité en offrant de leur temps par compassion et altruisme. Il se souvenait en particulier que Miss Bingley et sa sœur avaient refusé leur assistance à l'un des gens de maison des Hurst dans des conditions similaires, laissant à la femme de charge, le soin de s'occuper du « problème ». Les deux sœurs croyaient ce genre de tâches indignes de leur statut. Il n'avait pas compris ce manque de miséricorde, car sa mère ne manquait jamais de visiter les métayers de Pemberley qui étaient dans le besoin en leur apportant paniers et réconfort, ni même les domestiques à l'occasion. Il avait alors songé que Caroline Bingley, qui n'avait jamais caché son ambition de devenir la prochaine Mrs Darcy, serait une bien mauvaise maîtresse de ses domaines et un bien triste exemple à suivre pour Georgiana. Alors que maintenant, il imaginait parfaitement bien Miss Elizabeth dans ce rôle. « Ah, Miss Elizabeth en tant que future Mrs Darcy… Quoi ?! Mais c'est ridicule, elle n'est pas éligible pour ce rôle. Darcy à quoi penses-tu ? » Le jeune homme s'était perdu dans ses pensées, manquant de répondre à la remarque de Mrs Collins, mais Richard lui donna un léger coup de coude pour le faire réagir.

\- Ah, euh… mais c'est très bien, répondit-il maladroitement.

Mais pourquoi perdait-il toujours sa langue en la présence de la jeune femme ? Même s'il était de nature timide et réservée, jamais Fitzwilliam Darcy ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable et empoté en la présence d'une dame. Habituellement et depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge adulte, les femmes, une fois qu'il avait eu l'opportunité de les connaître un peu, le laissaient au mieux indifférent, certaines l'agaçaient et quelques-unes l'horripilaient carrément. Alors que Miss Elizabeth avec ses beaux yeux… c'était une toute autre histoire. En pleine lumière, il avait découvert une nouvelle nuance dans la couleur de ses iris, aujourd'hui ils paraissaient presque d'un vert sombre, mystérieux.

\- Nous permettriez-vous de vous accompagner, mesdames ? proposa gentiment le colonel.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit aussitôt Lizzie en souriant à celui-ci, rendant Darcy jaloux de cette attention.

\- Et je prends votre panier, dit le colonel en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Oh, merci, c'est très galant de votre part, répondit Lizzie en lançant un bref regard de défi à Mr Darcy sous-entendant que lui, il ne l'était pas. Probablement, se croyait-il indigne de le faire.

Darcy, quant à lui, pensa qu'elle le taquinait avec ce regard fiévreux, il était bien loin de la réalité. Les deux hommes prirent chacun leur cheval par la bride et escortèrent les trois jeunes femmes. Le chemin n'étant pas suffisamment large pour que tous pussent marcher de front, Charlotte, qui connaissait la route, mena la marche avec Maria, le cheval du colonel prit le devant sur son congénère blanc plaçant le soldat entre les deux sœurs, alors que Darcy et Lizzie suivirent, au grand dam de cette dernière qui aurait préféré se retrouver près du blond.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux derniers du convoi. Lizzie, qui ne supportait plus ce mutisme, le rompit.

\- Comment s'appelle votre cheval, Mr Darcy ?

\- Pégase **(1)** , répondit-il fièrement.

\- Vous vous prenez donc pour Bellérophon **(1)** , monsieur ? Faites attention car il est tombé victime de son orgueil en tentant d'atteindre le Mont Olympe, remarqua Lizzie sur un ton moqueur et même un peu caustique, que Darcy prit encore pour de la taquinerie.

\- Non, en fait je pensais plutôt à Persée **(1)** qui créa le cheval ailé en tuant Méduse **(1)**. J'espère que votre regard ne me pétrifiera pas, Miss Bennet, répondit-il sur un ton espiègle que Lizzie voulut prendre délibérément pour de la moquerie.

\- Non, je vous rassure, je ne possède pas un tel pouvoir, bien qu'elle pensa très fort : « pourtant, vous concernant, ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »

\- Non en effet. Vous êtes plutôt du genre Andromède **(1)** , celle qui a la bravoure dans son esprit, ce qui vous sied mieux.

\- Son nom pourrait aussi signifier : celle qui pense à un homme, le provoqua-t-elle.

\- On pourrait discuter de son étymologie, vous comprenez le grec je crois ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Donc Andromède vient de ἀνδρός – _andrós -_ , « homme » et par dérivation ἀνδρεία – _andreía -_ , « bravoure », combiné avec μήδομαι - _mếdomai -_ , « penser» .

\- Mais sans dérivation, pourquoi ne pas choisir la traduction la plus simple ? On peut interpréter son nom comme venant directement de ἀνδρός – _andrós -_ , « homme » donc « qui pense à un homme », dit-elle avec assurance.

\- En effet, c'est possible aussi, mais quand je vous vois parler avec ma tante, je pense plutôt que ma traduction est plus appropriée à votre personnalité, affirma-t-il avec humour.

\- Il est vrai que mon courage ne fait que s'affermir chaque fois que l'on cherche à m'intimider.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement ensemble. C'était la première fois que Lizzie entendait Mr Darcy rire, même un peu, et elle le regarda. Elle trouva que ça lui allait plutôt bien, il paraissait plus jeune et encore plus beau, si cela était encore possible.

\- Vous devriez rire plus souvent, Mr Darcy, lâcha-t-elle, c'est mieux que cet air austère que vous affichez toujours.

\- Je… je ne suis austère qu'en présence de gens inconnus, bredouilla-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Allons donc, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que quelqu'un comme vous, de votre statut, se laisse facilement effaroucher, répondit-elle incrédule.

\- Je n'ai pas ce talent que d'aucun possède de savoir converser en public avec aisance, se défendit-il, j'ai du mal à saisir le ton de la conversation des autres.

\- Aristote nous enseigne que l _'homme est un être sociable ; la nature l'a fait pour vivre avec ses semblables._ Il suffit de peu d'efforts, faire par exemple une remarque sur le temps qu'il fait, sur l'état des routes, ou encore offrir un compliment. Alors pratiquez, Mr Darcy, suivez le conseil que votre tante m'a adressé concernant ma technique au pianoforte, appliquez-le à la pratique de la conversation et vous progresserez.

\- Néanmoins, _où il y a abondance de paroles il n'y a grande sagesse_ , **(2)** dit-il maladroitement.

\- Pourtant, le langage est considéré comme un privilège de l'humanité, répondit-elle un peu vivement pensant qu'il insinuait que de sagesse elle possédait ni peu ni prou.

\- Toutefois, il existe des sujets sur lesquels il vaudrait mieux se taire, ou des circonstances dans lesquelles il est conseillé de s'abstenir de parler, rétorqua-t-il pensant par exemple à un secret avant d'ajouter, le langage peut aussi trahir nos pensées et leur être infidèle.

\- Mais ne pas parler, est-ce nécessairement ne pas communiquer ? Le silence ne peut-il pas être en lui-même signifiant, et par-là, trahir quand même vos pensées ? Lizzie songeait aux silences qu'elle croyait dédaigneux du jeune homme.

\- En effet, dit-il pensant à d'autres choses que le dédain comme la modestie ou la pudeur, pourtant il poursuivit, mais on peut aussi parler pour ne rien dire, car pour moi il y a des paroles qui ne disent rien. C'est le cas dans l'usage purement phatique de la parole comme le discours mondain par exemple.

\- Vous suggérez donc que l'on devrait s'en passer ? Peut-on vraiment choisir de renoncer radicalement à toute communication linguistique ? N'est-ce pas une solution de facilité que de se retrancher dans le silence ? N'est-ce pas un signe d'impolitesse ? C'est pourtant un début accessible à tout _quidam_ , ajouta-t-elle tout en pensant « même à vous », pour faire simplement connaissance, ensuite on peut choisir d'autres sujets ayant plus de substance.

Il resta coi un moment, réfléchissant que répondre à cela? Une fois de plus elle l'avait décontenancé. Lizzie pensait qu'en fait les silences du taciturne jeune homme n'étaient que du mépris envers ceux dont la condition était inférieure à la sienne, davantage que de la timidité. Elle ne croyait pas qu'un gentleman pouvait se sentir si mal à l'aise en présence d'étrangers de toute façon, elle n'était maintenant plus une inconnue pour lui, ni même les Collins. Elle était obstinée et si sûre de son opinion.

C'est alors que Charlotte se retourna pour avertir qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, évitant ainsi à Darcy et Lizzie de poursuivre jusqu'à l'épuisement de leurs arguments. Il était donc temps de se séparer. Le colonel donna le panier à Mrs Collins et fit ses adieux avant de remonter sur son cheval, tout comme son cousin.

Charlotte frappa à la porte du petit cottage qui était bien entretenu. La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçonnet brun aux yeux noirs derrière lequel se tenait timidement une fillette rousse avec plein de taches de rousseur.

\- Bonjour Adam, bonjour Amelia, dit Charlotte.

\- Bonjour Mrs Collins, répondirent en chœur les deux enfants.

\- Je suis venue avec ma sœur Maria et mon amie Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Pouvons-nous entrer ? demanda Charlotte en présentant les deux autres filles qui dirent bonjour à leur tour.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! dit Adam qui prenait avec sérieux et fierté son rôle provisoire d'homme de la maison.

Les trois compagnes entrèrent et furent introduites dans un petit salon meublé sobrement. L'aînée posa son panier sur la table et toutes s'assirent, prenant chacune un siège.

\- Comment va votre père aujourd'hui ?

\- Un peu mieux, mais il ne peut toujours pas s'lever, répondit Adam.

\- Qui est là ? Entendit-on crier dans une pièce attenante.

\- C'est Mrs Collins, rassura la femme du pasteur en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la chambre pour être mieux entendue, puis elle continua, bonjour Mr Greenwood nous vous avons apporté des victuailles.

\- Et aussi des bonbons, murmura Lizzie avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en direction des enfants, elle savait comment les charmer.

\- J'peux en avoir un tout d'suite ? demanda Amelia qui avait subitement retrouvé sa langue.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie, répondit Lizzie en se levant pour aller chercher les sucreries dans le panier et en distribuer une à chacun des enfants dont les yeux brillaient d'envie. Elle pensa que cela ne devait pas être facile ni pour eux, ni pour leur père.

\- Ah, merci beaucoup, Mrs Collins ! dit Mr Greenwood.

Lizzie et Maria s'occupèrent des enfants pendant que Charlotte parla un peu avec le père.

 **O &P**

Pendant ce temps-là, sur la route qui menait au manoir de Rosings, deux cavaliers marchaient au pas tranquillement, ils n'étaient pas pressés de rentrer dans l'antre du vieux dragon qu'était leur tante. Darcy songeait qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation aussi rafraîchissante et stimulante, depuis Cambridge en fait. Bien qu'il détestât les discussions mondaines, il aimait débattre sur des sujets philosophiques, même jusqu'à l'aporie si son adversaire était un bon rhéteur, ce qui manifestement était le cas de Miss Elizabeth. Il avait apprécié goûter les plaisirs de l'esprit avec elle qui conversait avec grâce et acuité. Une fois de plus elle l'avait stupéfait, cette femme était d'une intelligence redoutable. Il affichait un air béat alors que son cousin l'observait depuis plus d'une minute sans même que le brun ne s'en aperçût.

\- Eh bien, Darcy, vous voilà bien songeur ! Peut-on savoir quel est l'objet de votre rêverie ?

\- Oh, euh… rien en particulier.

\- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il s'agit d'une certaine brunette venue du Hertfordshire, dit le colonel un sourire en coin.

\- Vous voulez parler de Miss Bennet ? demanda Darcy innocemment.

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? le blond éclata de rire, sans doute pas la jeune sœur de Mrs Collins !

\- Mais non, c'est complètement ridicule ! se défendit Darcy, mal à l'aise de mentir ainsi à celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, mais l'admettre devant Richard serait se l'admettre à lui-même, et ça, il n'était pas encore prêt.

\- Pourtant, je dirais qu'elle ne vous laisse plus indifférent… insista Richard qui adorait taquiner Darcy qui était une proie facile pour ce genre de sport.

\- Richard ! Je vous ai déjà dit que sa condition est bien trop inférieure à la mienne, admonesta-t-il son cousin.

\- Allons Darcy ! son père est un gentleman.

\- Oui, mais pas sa mère vous avez bien entendu quelles sont ses relations ? De plus, Bingley m'a dit que la dot de sa fiancée n'est que de 1000 livres **(3)** , donc celle de ses sœurs aussi, or je dois compenser un minimum celle de Georgiana quand le temps viendra.

\- Vous êtes suffisamment fortuné pour ne pas vous en inquiéter et choisir là où vous vous marierez.

\- Et comme vous y allez de parler déjà mariage avec elle ? Premièrement, c'est prématuré à peine plus d'une semaine seulement après avoir fait sa connaissance et deuxièmement, c'est hors de question ! Je dois penser à Georgie en me mariant bien pour lui offrir les meilleures perspectives possibles. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'argent, je dois aussi faire mon devoir envers ma famille en choisissant avec attention la future Mrs Darcy.

\- C'est vous qui avez parlé de dot… cela est bien lié au mariage, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua le colonel d'un ton moqueur. Mais quel est le point le plus prohibitif, sa dot ou votre devoir ? le taquina-t-il encore connaissant très bien la réponse.

\- Richard, vous êtes exaspérant ! se contenta-t-il de dire en éludant la question.

\- Donc, vous n'avez aucune visée sur Miss Bennet ? demanda le colonel incrédule.

\- Absolument pas ! répondit-il trop fermement comme pour se convaincre lui-même davantage que son compagnon.

\- Cela me laisse le champ libre, alors ? le testa-t-il malicieusement.

\- Si cela vous chante, à votre aise, mais ne soulevez pas des attentes que vous ne pourriez remplir. Sur ce, j'ai un rendez-vous avec l'intendant. À tout à l'heure Richard.

Darcy donna un léger coup avec ses pieds sur les flancs de Pégase tout en claquant les rênes pour le faire passer au galop et fuir son irritant cousin. Il avait largement le temps de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Mr Blake, en tout cas cela ne nécessitait pas son départ soudain, mais il était agacé par toute cette conversation et surtout par la dernière question de Richard. Mais pourquoi l'idée que son cousin pût courtiser Miss Elizabeth le dérangeait-il à ce point puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention de le faire lui-même ?

Quant à Richard, il était surpris par la réaction de Darcy qui n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir ainsi et se dit :« Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? » Il appréciait lui aussi de plus en plus la pétillante et si délicieuse Miss Bennet. Il avait pensé que malgré sa première impression de la jeune femme, son cousin avait fini par développer une certaine inclination pour la demoiselle, mais puisqu'il s'obstinait à le nier… En même temps, il savait qu'en tant que fils cadet il devrait choisir une riche héritière afin de maintenir son train de vie, car il ne pouvait pas se contenter de sa solde d'officier pour y parvenir. Alors que faire ?

.

 _ **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de l'échange Lizzie/Darcy et de la discussion entre Darcy et le colonel ?**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera long (+7000 mots) mais je le posterai en un seul morceau pour ne pas rompre l'atmosphère. Tout ce que je vous dirai est qu'une tempête s'annonce... ah! je suis une horrible taquine, il faudra vous y faire ;-)**_

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Dans la mythologie grecque, Persée sauva Andromède qui avait été attachée à un rocher pour être dévorée par le Kraken, un monstre marin. Ceci pour punir sa mère Cassiopée qui s'était dite plus belle que Héra (femme de Zeus). Persée utilisa la tête de Méduse pour pétrifier le monstre. Lors de la décapitation de Méduse, son sang donna entre autre naissance au cheval ailé Pégase qui fut ensuite capturé par Bellérophon avec lequel il fera beaucoup d'exploits comme par exemple vaincre la chimère. Mais Bellérophon tomba victime de son orgueil et chuta en tentant d'atteindre le Mont Olympe sur le dos du cheval ailé. Pégase retrouva Zeus, qui finit par le transformer en constellation et le placer dans le ciel.

Sources : Wikipédia.

 **(2)** Proverbe français du XIIIe siècle que Darcy aurait pu connaître ou pas, peu importe, j'ai trouvé que ça collait si bien au personnage que ces paroles auraient pu être les siennes.

 **(3)** 1000 livres en 1815 = 80 000 euros environ en 2017

Sources: 3w (point) inflation (point) stephenmorley (point) org


	8. C5: la tempête

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture et pour sa contribution à l'amélioration de ce chapitre.**

 _._

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _Rien n'est plus proche de l'absolu qu'un amour en train de naître._

 _\- Jean D'Ormesson -_

 **Chapitre 5 : la tempête**

C'était encore une belle matinée et Lizzie, toujours la première à se lever au presbytère, alla faire sa balade avant de prendre le déjeuner avec la famille. Ses promenades lui étaient bénéfiques, car non seulement elle pouvait se dégourdir les jambes en déversant son trop plein d'énergie, mais elles lui permettaient de se retrouver seule afin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

Les jardins et surtout le parc plus sauvage de Rosings étaient vraiment magnifiques. La nature s'éveillait de plus en plus, laissant voir des changements quasiment chaque jour. Le vert gagnait du terrain sur le marron et la grisaille de l'hiver. Des touches de couleurs étaient de plus en plus présentes : le jaune lumineux des narcisses ou encore le rouge profond des tulipes. C'était comme si un peintre était en train de constituer son tableau, ajoutant quotidiennement des détails chatoyants supplémentaires. Le tout était embelli par les oiseaux qui célébraient le retour des beaux jours en composant une symphonie joyeuse, une véritable ode au printemps.

Lizzie marchait le long de l'une des allées qui bordaient le bois. Elle avait cueilli une tulipe qu'elle faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Elle pensait aux deux neveux de Lady Catherine, essayant d'esquisser leur caractère comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle rencontrait de nouvelles personnes.

Pour l'un d'eux c'était assez aisé, car le colonel Fitzwilliam avait tout du parfait gentleman : charmant, avenant, toujours très prévenant et attentif à elle et ses besoins. Il pouvait même à l'occasion la soutenir face à sa tante ou à son cousin. Elizabeth l'appréciait beaucoup et elle se sentait particulièrement à l'aise avec lui. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il avait enfoui en lui des moments très pénibles qu'il avait subis lors des batailles contre Napoléon. Il n'avait pas la vie oisive et facile de son frère aîné, le Vicomte Milton ou de son cousin, Mr Darcy, et cela le valorisait à ses yeux.

Quant à Mr Darcy, elle ressentait toujours de l'irritation. Il avait eu le malheur de blesser sa vanité déjà suffisamment écorchée par sa mère. Mais quel homme, se prétendant être un gentleman, pourrait dénigrer ainsi une femme dont il venait à peine de faire la connaissance et en n'ayant pas échangé un seul mot avec elle ? Il montrait un tel dédain envers ceux qui étaient en dessous de son rang que cela ne pouvait pas être le fruit de la timidité, comme il l'avait argué. Et puis son attitude envers Mr Wickham, c'était tout simplement inexcusable. Mr Darcy était un arrogant personnage, snob et capable de vilenie. Et puis ces regards si intenses dont il la ciblait, c'était vraiment impoli, et scruter ainsi quelqu'un pour rechercher ses moindres défauts, indélicat.

En parlant de ce dernier, quelle ne fut pas son infortune de justement le croiser à cet instant. Il chevauchait son beau destrier, dont il descendit en apercevant la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua d'un signe de tête en touchant le bord de son haut-de-forme.

\- Miss Bennet.

\- Mr Darcy, Pégase, répondit Lizzie avec une petite révérence suivie d'une caresse sur le museau de l'étalon.

\- Comment vous portez-vous ce matin ? demanda-t-il impassiblement.

\- Fort bien, je vous remercie. Et vous-même ?

\- Très bien, merci. Vous êtes en chemin pour votre promenade matinale ?

\- Oui, j'emprunte ce chemin quotidiennement, précisa-t-elle afin qu'il pût l'éviter à l'avenir.

\- Puis-je vous tenir compagnie et faire quelques pas avec vous ?

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle poliment tout en pensant « quelle poisse ! »

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que d'accepter sans paraître impolie ? Lizzie se remit donc en route avec Darcy à ses côtés et Pégase que son propriétaire menait par la bride. Un silence maladroit s'installa pendant quelques minutes, mais cette fois la jeune femme décida qu'elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche en choisissant un sujet de conversation. Ce fut donc Darcy qui finit par rompre le silence.

\- Votre père vous a enseigné les sciences avez-vous dit, laquelle préférez-vous ?

\- J'avoue avoir un faible pour l'astronomie. « Que dites-vous de cela Mr Darcy ? » pensa-t-elle croyant qu'il désapprouverait comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu connaître, excepté son père bien sûr.

\- L'astronomie… quelle discipline fascinante, dit-il admiratif, avez-vous déjà pu observer le ciel avec une lunette ?

\- Non, malheureusement, mais ce serait mon rêve d'en acquérir une, elle le regarda quelque peu étonnée de sa réponse et voulut pousser un peu plus loin sa provocation, alors elle enchaîna, j'ai lu dans l'une des publications de la _Royal Society_ **(1)** que l'on pouvait maintenant observer plusieurs anneaux autour de Saturne avec une lunette, et cela me plairait de les voir.

\- Vous lisez les articles de la _Royal Society_ ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

\- Vous êtes surpris qu'une femme le fasse, Mr Darcy ? demanda-t-elle en levant son sourcil droit en défiance, mais trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à l'appâter.

\- Avouez que c'est inhabituel.

\- Vous êtes bien comme tous ceux de votre genre à penser qu'une femme ne puisse s'intéresser à autre chose que la broderie ou la musique, répondit-elle vivement et sur la défensive.

Mais cela ne rebutait pas le gentleman, bien au contraire, car c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une femme qui s'intéressait à autre chose que les passe-temps habituels mais futiles, qui pourtant étaient considérés comme des accomplissements parmi ses pairs. Et encore plus remarquable, elle n'avait pas peur de lui déplaire en le déclarant. Elle était si rafraîchissante par rapport aux _ladies_ de la bonne société londonienne qui ne faisaient que prétendre des sentiments qu'elles n'éprouvaient pas, adopter les bonnes attitudes, minauder en battant des cils et de leur éventail… Bref tout pour le charmer, l'attraper dans leur toile tissée de tromperies et de fausses apparences.

\- Vous vous méprenez, madame. Je trouve que c'est singulier, mais je ne le réprouve pas.

Lizzie était déconcertée par sa réponse qui, elle non plus, n'était pas ordinaire. Elle était tellement coutumière des critiques de sa mère à ce sujet qui lui affirmait que jamais un homme, et encore moins parmi les bien nés, n'approuverait ce genre de savoir chez une personne du sexe dit faible. De plus, lorsqu'elle était enfant et adolescente, ses compagnons de jeux se moquaient, même si c'était plus ou moins gentiment, de ses connaissances. Elle se souvenait encore comment Jonathan Lucas, l'un des frères de Charlotte, l'avait ridiculisée lorsqu'elle avait voulu partager sa découverte concernant le système solaire. Il avait ri d'elle devant tous leurs amis en disant qu'elle était un garçon manqué et qu'une fille ne pouvait s'intéresser aux étoiles que dans un poème ou qu'en les brodant sur de la mousseline ou de la soie. Elle l'avait rossé pour ça, car elle n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses mains pour défendre ses opinions à cette époque depuis évidemment, elle avait appris à se comporter en lady et elle avait troqué ses poings contre des mots.

Elle réalisa que c'était à son tour de parler et ne trouvant rien à lui reprocher sur sa réponse elle décida qu'il était temps de terminer sa promenade.

\- Je dois rentrer pour être à l'heure pour le déjeuner, bonne journée Mr Darcy, dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence avant de faire demi-tour et partir d'un pas rapide.

\- Bonne journée Miss Bennet, répondit-il en inclinant la tête, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu son geste.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, surpris de sa brusquerie à prendre congé. Elle avait fait volte-face sans même lui laisser l'opportunité de lui proposer de la raccompagner, tout au moins sur une partie du chemin afin de rester discret. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée ? Cette femme ne cessait de le surprendre.

 **O &P**

Le lendemain, malgré un vent qui se levait et une contestation de la part du pasteur à laisser sa cousine errer dans la nature alors qu'une tempête allait probablement éclater dans l'heure, Lizzie n'en fit qu'à sa tête et sortit pour une nouvelle promenade. Elle avait préféré braver les éléments que de rester une journée entière cloîtrée avec Mr Collins qui, lui, ne sortirait pas par un temps pareil, à moins d'être convoqué par Lady Catherine, bien entendu.

Elle emprunta exactement le même chemin, sûre qu'ainsi elle ne croiserait pas le jeune homme taciturne. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le rencontrer à nouveau, à croire qu'il avait le sens de l'autopunition en s'imposant la compagnie d'une femme qu'il trouvait tout juste passable, doublée d'une chasseuse de fortune qui plus est. Il avait même l'air de l'attendre, à sa façon d'être appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, en tenant Pégase par les rênes. Mais cela ne devait tout bonnement pas être possible.

.

Darcy était sorti deux heures plus tôt avec le régisseur pour visiter un champ qui avait un problème de drainage. Une fois le problème supervisé, il laissa Mr Blake rentrer seul et bifurqua pour se diriger vers le sentier sur lequel il avait rencontré Miss Elizabeth la veille. En fait, il pensait qu'elle avait probablement décidé de rester au chaud ce matin à cause du mauvais temps, mais juste au cas où elle se serait aventurée dehors, une fois arrivé à une croisée des chemins il fit une halte, un sentier menait directement à Rosings, l'autre était celui par lequel elle était arrivée le jour d'avant, et comme il était encore un peu trop tôt, il décida de démonter de son cheval pour l'attendre quelques minutes. Il fut tout de même un peu surpris de la voir si loin du presbytère par ce temps, elle n'était vraiment pas une petite nature. Quelle vitalité elle dégageait, elle était pleine de santé, élevée au grand air de la campagne. Miss Elizabeth était comme une fleur des champs, belle, sauvage, indomptable et en même temps si délicate. Tout comme la veille, il vint la saluer et remarqua son joli teint rosi et ses yeux rendus encore plus brillants par l'exercice, mais il était inquiet pour son bien-être.

\- Je pense qu'une tempête se prépare, Miss Bennet, laissez-moi vous raccompagner.

Elle acquiesça, résignée. Aujourd'hui, les cieux sous toutes ses formes avaient décidé de jouer contre elle. Choisir entre son propre cousin et Mr Darcy, c'était comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra, alors autant rentrer et se mettre à l'abri. Mais déjà la pluie commençait à tomber. Darcy défit son manteau pour le placer sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour la protéger. Il était préoccupé car ils se trouvaient à plus d'une demi-heure de marche rapide du presbytère ou même du manoir et il ne pouvait pas la raccompagner sur son cheval sans risquer de la compromettre. Les règles de la bienséance étaient très strictes et avec Mr Collins comme témoin, autant se rendre tout de suite à l'autel.

Après quelques minutes, le vent tourna en bourrasques, l'averse se transforma en giboulée et la température chuta brusquement. Maintenant, même en montant à cheval, ils risquaient d'attraper la mort avant d'arriver à destination.

\- Miss Bennet, il faut que nous nous mettions à l'abri au plus vite. Je connais une petite cabane de chasse près d'ici, me faîtes-vous confiance ?

Il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, de petits grêlons s'agglutinaient comme des perles sur ses larges épaules et le rebord de son chapeau. Son expression était alarmée et ses yeux s'étaient assombris d'inquiétude, lui qui avait toujours un visage stoïque. Lizzie pensa qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose et vu la situation, elle n'avait de toute façon guère le choix.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en hochant la tête, le temps n'était alors pas aux longs discours.

\- Êtes-vous bonne cavalière ?

\- Non, je ne monte presque jamais.

\- Pour gagner du temps je vais vous hisser sur mon cheval et monter derrière vous pour vous sécuriser.

\- D'accord, Lizzie était très embarrassée, mais à situation d'urgence, mesures exceptionnelles.

\- Êtes-vous prête ? demanda-t-il en l'interrogeant en même temps du regard.

\- Oui, répondit-elle résignée en hochant la tête presque timidement.

Darcy glissa ses grandes mains sous le manteau qu'il venait de lui prêter et enserra sa petite taille, elles en firent quasiment le tour, puis il la haussa sur Pégase. Rapidement il s'installa derrière elle, il sécurisa la position de la demoiselle entre ses bras qui tenaient les rênes. Il cria « Accrochez-vous à moi ! » avant de donner un petit coup de cravache à son cheval pour le lancer au galop. Lizzie dut alors s'agripper au torse du jeune homme pour ne pas tomber, faisant glisser le manteau qu'il lui avait prêté et qui entraîna son bonnet, celui-ci tomba sur ses épaules juste retenu par ses rubans. Durant le trajet qui dura quelques minutes, nul ne dit un mot, mais les émotions étaient fortes.

Pour Elizabeth, c'était un mélange contradictoire. D'une part, elle savait que cette position était contre la bienséance, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de monter à cheval et jamais au galop, c'était donc plus sûr pourtant elle était mortifiée de se retrouver ainsi d'autant plus avec un homme qu'elle détestait. D'autre part, elle se sentait troublée, car elle n'avait jamais été tenue de cette intime manière par un homme autre que son père. Elle sentait les cuisses de Mr Darcy se contracter sous l'effort tout contre sa jambe droite et jusqu'à ses fesses. Sa joue et son oreille droite étaient plaquées contre sa poitrine robuste et virile. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps passer à travers ses vêtements et son odeur qui était agréable et troublante recelait une essence particulière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais perçue. Une sensation de picotements bizarrement agréable s'installa dans son ventre et une chaleur l'inonda malgré la grêle et le vent froid. C'était perturbant. C'était comme si la tempête était aussi à l'intérieur de son corps et elle luttait contre elle comme un phénomène qui pouvait la mettre en danger. Elle entendait les battements rapides du cœur de Mr Darcy tambouriner, faisant écho au bruit sourd des sabots de Pégase sur le sol déjà boueux.

Badaboum, Badaboum, Badaboum !

Eh oui, Mr Darcy avait bien un cœur et il battait vite et fort !

Étrangement, ce son répétitif et régulier finit par la réconforter et la rassurer. Le manteau du jeune homme, ou bien était-ce plutôt son corps, exhalait une odeur vraiment enivrante qu'elle voulut mieux analyser, elle était composée de santal et de savon, mêlée à celle musquée de sa transpiration fraîche, elle n'eut aucun doute sur son hygiène méticuleuse et curieusement elle se surprit à aimer sa fragrance et inspira profondément pour s'en imprégner à s'en faire tourner la tête. Non seulement Mr Darcy était un très bel homme, mais il sentait divinement bon, dommage que sa personnalité fût si déplaisante.

Pour Darcy, avoir le corps de cette jeune femme qui ballottait entre ses bras, contre son torse et ses cuisses, était une situation nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais tenu la fille d'un gentleman – exceptée sa sœur - de façon aussi intime. Il aurait pu la placer derrière lui, cela aurait été plus convenable, mais il avait voulu lancer sa monture au grand galop pour aller plus vite, or l'assise en amazone et à cru n'était pas très sûre et elle n'était pas bonne cavalière. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui proposer de monter à califourchon, et puis quelle belle occasion de la serrer entre ses bras sous couvert de la nécessité. Son parfum subtil qu'il reconnut envahissait ses narines. Il se sentit troublé physiquement, mais pas seulement. Un sentiment, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas encore pour ne l'avoir jamais ressenti auparavant, le submergea et un besoin impérieux de la protéger s'empara de lui.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Darcy descendit rapidement et saisit Elizabeth par la taille. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se stabiliser, puis il la déposa sur le sol. Dans le processus elle se sentit rougir et n'osa pas croiser son regard. Elle se rua à l'intérieur de la cabane en bois, tandis qu'il mena Pégase sous un auvent où il attacha ses rênes à une rampe. Son précieux étalon ainsi à l'abri, il rejoignit sa compagne d'infortune à l'intérieur du chalet. La jeune femme avait déjà ôté le manteau trempé de Darcy qu'elle avait accroché à une patère, ainsi que son bonnet et ses gants. Elle claquait des dents, avait les lèvres bleues et se frottait les bras tout en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il ôta son chapeau tout en parlant:

\- Nous devons retirer nos vêtements pour les faire sécher, dit-il, mais en voyant l'air offusqué de la jeune femme, il précisa aussitôt en rougissant légèrement et en bredouillant, je…je veux dire votre manteau… et…

\- Ah, euh… oui.

Ils s'exécutèrent maladroitement à cause de la gêne et pendirent rapidement le manteau de Lizzie et la redingote du jeune homme à la patère. Les yeux de Darcy se portèrent machinalement sur la jeune brune.

Ce fut une erreur.

A ce moment-là, elle se trouvait juste à côté de la fenêtre qui l'illuminait suffisamment pour pouvoir l'observer en détails. Le spectacle qu'elle offrit était trop affriolant pour les sens de l'homme déjà aiguisés par la chevauchée. Des mèches de cheveux mouillés s'étaient échappées de son chignon se collant à son cou et dans son décolleté, tout près de son petit grain de beauté. L'humidité avait plaqué le bas de sa robe à partir de la taille contre ses jambes dont la forme galbée était ainsi révélée. Plus haut, l'étoffe fine laissait deviner certaines protubérances que le froid avait durcies. Il sentit tout son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce. Il tourna très vite le dos et prit trois grandes respirations, le plus discrètement possible, pour reprendre contenance et se calmer. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir ressenti des pulsions charnelles alors qu'elle était dans une position si vulnérable et après avoir déclaré qu'il la trouvait juste passable, il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la réalité. Ceci devait être sa punition pour avoir osé prononcer ces paroles si injustes. Peut-être devrait-il profiter d'être seul avec elle pour s'en excuser, mais comment aborder délicatement le sujet ? Il enleva aussi son gilet qui était humide ainsi que sa cravate trempée à tordre. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une diversion, il se retourna et très vite il la trouva.

\- Vous tremblez de froid. Il faut allumer un feu.

Lizzie acquiesça et alla vers le centre de la pièce. En silence ils examinèrent les lieux grâce à la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre, mais il faisait sombre à cause du ciel de plomb. Il y avait peu de mobilier qui était tout en bois : une petite table, un tabouret, deux chaises, un lit, un buffet. Une chandelle était sur la table et du bois était dans la cheminée. Heureusement le dernier locataire avait été prévoyant en laissant quelques bûches prêtes à être embrasées, mais sans système d'allumage elles resteraient bien inutiles. Les lieux n'avaient pas dû servir depuis l'automne ou l'hiver dernier à l'époque de la dernière saison de chasse.

Darcy fouilla dans le buffet et retira de l'un des tiroirs quelques bûchettes en chanvre et une pierre à feu **(2)**. Mais la question que se posait Lizzie en voyant l'objet était de savoir si le gentleman savait s'en servir. Il devait avoir l'habitude que ce fût ses servants qui le fissent. Alors elle l'observa tandis qu'il déposa les bâtonnets sur la table avant d'ouvrir le couvercle de la boîte ronde en fer blanc qui était un peu cabossée. A l'intérieur elle vit deux objets : une pierre à fusil et un briquet mais où donc était l'amadou ? En accordant un peu plus d'attention, elle s'aperçut que le fond visible de la boîte était un disque qui était amovible et recouvrait des chiffons partiellement brûlés qui devaient servir d'étouffoir. Le briquet était donc complet.

Elle observa l'homme prendre la chaise et s'asseoir. En passant elle remarqua qu'il était en bras de chemise laissant apparaître son cou avec sa pomme d'Adam qu'elle vit bouger alors qu'il devait déglutir. Son col béant révélait une partie de ses clavicules et quelques poils bruns. Le lin blanc de très belle facture était un peu humide et dessinait les contours de ses muscles aux épaules, à ses bras et sa poitrine. Il avait un torse bien bâti, musclé, taillé en V, large de carrure et fin au niveau des hanches enserrées dans ses culottes de couleur bise. N'ayant pas de frère, elle n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de voir un jeune homme aussi débraillé et en tout cas, pas de si beau ! Elle le vit alors qui maintenait solidement la boîte entre ses deux genoux, juste au-dessus du haut de ses bottes en passant son regard se porta sur ses cuisses puissantes, musclées elles aussi par une pratique régulière de l'équitation, supposa-t-elle. Il n'avait vraiment rien du dandy oisif des salles de bal de la capitale, et en comparaison, Mr Bingley était moins athlétique. Non, il ressemblait plutôt à l'un de ces dieux grecques qu'elle avait admirés au musée le mois dernier, à la différence qu'ils étaient plus dénudés ce fut alors qu'elle se demanda comment il serait encore plus dévêtu… comment serait sa peau sous le tissu ? Elle se sentit troublée et une faiblesse apparut dans ses genoux comme si elle allait défaillir. « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je devrais avoir honte de nourrir de telles pensées ! » se fustigea-t-elle et elle le détesta encore plus à cause de cela. Cet homme lui faisait ressentir des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors qui étaient perturbantes et même inquiétantes pour Lizzie qui se sentait ainsi vulnérable. Elle ne comprenait pas cette attraction physique, ce magnétisme animal qu'elle éprouvait envers Mr Darcy, pour elle cela n'avait pas de sens puisqu'elle n'appréciait pas sa personnalité. Elle ne voulait plus y penser pour le moment alors pour se distraire elle se concentra sur la tâche qui l'occupait : allumer un feu.

Darcy serra fermement entre le pouce et l'index replié de sa main gauche, la pierre à fusil dont il ne laissa dépasser que le strict nécessaire pour plus de solidité. Enfin, de sa main droite il saisit le briquet. Les préparatifs étant alors terminés, il consacra quelques secondes à examiner si toutes les choses étaient en règle avant de prendre une solide assise sur son siège.

L'instant critique était arrivé.

Il introduisit la pierre à fusil puis une bonne partie de sa main gauche dans la boîte afin de rapprocher, autant que possible, la pierre et les chiffons. Ensuite, il frappa un premier coup de briquet dont on n'espérait pas grand-chose, il n'avait pour but que de prendre la mesure des coups ultérieurs. Puis un second coup, sérieux celui-là, un troisième... rien ! Un quatrième...

\- Aïe ! cria-t-il en grimaçant un peu.

Il avait frappé sur son pouce. Un cinquième. Lizzie commençait à désespérer, mais elle savait que la tâche n'était pas aisée pour l'avoir essayée elle-même avec Betsy, leur servante à Longbourn. De plus les chiffons devaient, peut-être, être un peu humides. Un sixième. Ah ! une étincelle, mais trop fugace pour être efficace. Un septième et une autre étincelle qui semblât vouloir se fixer sur les chiffons, mais qui s'éteignit, non ! Un huitième... un dixième... un quinzième... Enfin ! Une bienheureuse étincelle s'était accrochée aux chiffons, on apercevait à leur surface un tout petit point en ignition. Vite, il lâcha pierre et briquet, et, le nez dans la boîte, il souffla, il souffla encore, puis attrapa une chènevotte **(3)** qu'il plaça à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût enflammée. Ouf ! La chandelle put être allumée à son tour. Darcy se dirigea alors vers la cheminée où Lizzie se mit à vérifier l'état d'humidité de la paille autour et en dessous des bûches. Elle n'était pas des plus sèches, mais cela devrait aller. Le jeune homme remarqua son geste et se dit qu'elle devait savoir s'occuper d'un feu pour avoir eu ce réflexe. Elle ne cessait de l'émerveiller, car il était sûr que les ladies de son entourage n'auraient même pas eu cette pensée.

\- Où avez-vous appris à allumer un feu, Mr Darcy ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour lui céder la place.

\- Avec mon père, répondit-il en enflammant la paille et les petites branches à l'aide de la chandelle.

\- Avec votre père !? dit-elle sur un ton surpris.

\- Je suis un gentleman _farmer_ tout comme feu mon père et le sien avant lui et ainsi de suite sur plusieurs générations, dit-il fièrement. Or, dans les contrées sauvages du Derbyshire il est très utile de savoir se débrouiller. Nous avons donc appris à survivre dans la nature. J'avais dix ans lorsque mon père m'a emmené avec lui camper quelques jours et m'a enseigné tous les rudiments. Savoir allumer un feu, avec ou sans pierre à feu, en faisait partie, il avait pris le tisonnier pour remuer un peu les branchages, des flammèches rougeoyaient et dégageaient déjà une douce chaleur.

Les Darcy étaient pleins de surprises, elle doutait que son propre père eût déjà fait ce genre de tâche. Le profil de l'homme afficha de la tristesse, mais ce fut éphémère. Elle se souvint qu'il avait déjà perdu sa mère comme le lui avait appris le colonel Fitzwilliam, cela faisait donc de lui un orphelin et elle en ressentit de la compassion. Il reprit très vite son masque d'indifférence alors elle n'en demanda pas davantage.

Lizzie alla récupérer leurs vêtements pour les placer sur le dossier de chacune des deux chaises qu'elle exposa près de la cheminée afin de faire sécher les habits. Darcy s'était relevé et épousseta ses genoux où quelques brins de paille s'étaient collés à cause de l'humidité du tissu et frotta ensuite ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en éliminer les poussières. Il alla chercher le tabouret pour le proposer à la jeune femme, quant à lui il se mit à califourchon sur l'une des deux chaises pour faire ainsi face au feu et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer. Ils étaient ainsi assis côte à côte et la chaleur les envahit et les réconforta, mais de longues minutes de silence s'égrenèrent, chacun perdu dans ses songes. Les deux pensaient à la même chose : leur situation compromettante. Si on les retrouvait ainsi, la réputation de la jeune femme serait ruinée et en homme d'honneur qu'il était, Darcy devrait lui offrir de l'épouser pour sauver non seulement la réputation de Lizzie, mais également celle de ses sœurs.

Le Maître de Pemberley savait que sa compagne était parfaitement en droit de demander le mariage même si personne ne les surprenait. N'importe quelle lady de la bonne société n'aurait pas hésité à saisir une si belle aubaine de se voir devenir la prochaine Mrs Darcy. Il avait réussi jusqu'à présent à déjouer tous les traquenards de chacune de ces femmes et de leur mère pour finir marié de cette manière ! Devoir faire une alliance avec une famille tellement en dessous de son rang, que penserait sa famille ? Le Comte de Matlock ? Sans parler de Lady Catherine. Et puis les prospections de Georgie réduites à néant, car quel gentleman des meilleures familles souhaiterait s'unir avec une Darcy dont le frère serait descendu aussi bas ? Sa très chère sœur avait déjà suffisamment souffert depuis l'été dernier, mais comment éviter cela ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas déshonorer son nom en refusant d'épouser Miss Bennet, cela entacherait aussi Georgiana d'avoir un frère qui ne se conduirait pas en parfait gentleman. Les pensées du jeune brun étaient très sombres et avaient largement refroidi ses ardeurs envers la jeune femme. Pourtant, il ne regrettait nullement de l'avoir secourue, car l'idée qu'elle fût en danger lui était insupportable.

Quant à Lizzie, elle était parfaitement consciente des implications si elle était découverte seule dans une cabane avec un homme aussi peu vêtu. Mr Darcy était un gentleman et en tant que tel, son honneur l'obligerait à lui proposer le mariage. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il en parlât à un moment ou à un autre, ce n'était pas à elle d'évoquer le sujet. Pourtant, elle priait le ciel pour qu'on ne les trouvât point. Tant que la tempête durerait il y aurait très peu de chance que ce fût le cas à moins qu'une âme perdue dans la tourmente ne vînt se réfugier ici. En effet, elle ne se voyait pas liée pour la vie à un homme si arrogant et qui la méprisait. Sans même parler d'amour le plus profond, elle ne pouvait envisager une union avec quelqu'un sans un minimum de respect et d'admiration mutuels. Absolument impossible ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par son voisin.

\- La tempête peut durer encore un certain temps, le ciel est encore très chargé et le vent ne montre pas de signe de faiblesse. J'ai vu quelques conserves dans le buffet, n'avez-vous pas un peu faim, madame ? il la regarda en attendant sa réponse.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pris de déjeuner, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit. J'ai deux roulés à la confiture dans la poche de mon manteau je ne sais pas dans quel état ils sont, mais si cela vous tente je vais les chercher, répondit-elle en se levant de son tabouret.

\- Merci, je vais voir ce qu'il y a exactement comme denrées, lui, avait l'estomac dans les talons.

Lizzie retira de la poche de gauche les deux gâteaux qui étaient emballés dans un mouchoir. Ils avaient été un peu écrasés, probablement durant la chevauchée, mais ils étaient encore consommables alors elle les posa sur la table. Dans la partie gauche du buffet, Darcy avait trouvé un bocal de pêches au sirop, une boite en fer contenant des biscuits secs, une autre avec du thé et un pot de miel. Dans la partie droite se trouvaient un peu de vaisselle, une bouilloire et une théière.

\- Nous avons de quoi improviser un déjeuner, annonça-t-il content.

\- J'avoue que je boirais bien un thé bien chaud, dit-elle en observant les trouvailles.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Vous savez faire du thé, Mr Darcy ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Vous savez bien qu'un Anglais ne survivrait pas sans thé, cela était donc l'un des rudiments de survie que j'ai appris, répondit-il avec un léger rire.

\- Et vous savez aussi faire preuve d'humour quand vous le voulez.

Le ton de Lizzie était un peu ironique, car elle voulait un peu le blesser en disant cela, mais Darcy prit cela pour une gentille taquinerie et ne sachant pas trop comment y répondre il commença à s'occuper de la préparation de la boisson. Il prit donc la bouilloire et sortit rapidement pour la remplir dans un tonneau qu'il avait repéré à l'extérieur, puis il revint pour l'accrocher sur la crémaillère dans l'âtre de la cheminée avant de s'occuper des feuilles de thé.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il regrettait de ne pas posséder le talent de Richard à savoir converser aisément surtout avec une femme. Il se sentait maladroit et mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il admirait de plus en plus Miss Elizabeth et cela lui faisait peur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lizzie avait installé sur la table deux tasses, deux cuillères et les victuailles. Le silence s'était de nouveau installé et Lizzie sentit le regard intense de Mr Darcy sur elle. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de travers alors qu'en fait il la trouvait irrésistible dans ce tableau rustique. Elle était si adorable avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa tenue en désordre, elle serait magnifique même affublée d'une simple robe de paysanne. Ce fut alors qu'une pensée incongrue lui vint, il imagina Caroline Bingley dans la même situation. Il fut alors pris d'un fou-rire qu'il ne sut contrôler complètement, car il voyait parfaitement celle qui se prenait pour une lady, digne des salons les plus raffinés de la ville, se lamenter et il pouvait l'entendre gémir de se retrouver ainsi : « Non mais quelle infamie, Mr Darcy, comment la pluie a-t-elle osé m'offenser de cette manière ? »

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, Mr Darcy ? demanda Lizzie vexée.

Elle réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire ouvertement et qu'il avait de superbes dents blanches bien alignées et deux belles fossettes sur ses joues. Était-il possible qu'il fût encore plus beau ? Insupportablement beau ? Mais il riait à ses dépens, quel grossier personnage, quel homme intolérable !

\- Comment ? Euh…Non, non ! Pas du tout, Miss Bennet, je ne riais pas de vous, répondit-il confus.

\- Bien sûr, je vous crois ! dit-elle ironiquement la colère dans les yeux et les bras croisés.

\- Je vous assure que non, son rire s'arrêta brusquement et il tritura sa chevalière.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire autant ?

\- Vous n'espérez pas que je vous dise tout haut la pensée peu charitable que je viens d'avoir ? répondit-il maladroitement.

\- Donc vous vous moquiez bien de moi, je sais qu'en ce moment je ne dois même plus être **juste passable** à vos yeux ! dit-elle en insistant sur les mots du jeune homme qu'elle avait surpris et en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches, elle le défia du regard. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Darcy resta bouche bée quelques instants et rougit. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il savait bien qu'il aurait déjà dû s'excuser de ces malheureux mots .

\- Miss Bennet, je… je voudrais m'excuser pour ces mots cruels et injustes, … mais vous n'étiez pas censée les entendre, finit-il pour se défendre.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas parler si fort, toute la forêt aurait pu vous entendre ! elle était outrée que même en lui faisant des excuses il s'arrangeait pour que cela paraisse être de sa faute.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous gêne, que les écureuils m'aient entendu ?

Il avait lancé cette réplique impulsivement par frustration, car il se sentait impuissant à lui faire accepter ses excuses pourtant sincères. Il regretta ces nouveaux mots maladroits, car il savait très bien que quelqu'un l'avait bien écouté, son cousin, mais cette femme avait le don de le déstabiliser.

Quant à Lizzie elle était devant deux façons de réagir à cela, soit par davantage de colère, soit en s'en amusant. Le temps fut comme suspendu pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent fixement comme deux chats prêts à se sauter dessus. Mais Lizzie éclata de rire, finalement la dernière remarque du jeune homme était assez drôle, même si elle avait été dite très sérieusement. En entendant son rire cristallin, Darcy se détendit tout comme son expression.

\- Vous êtes impossible, Mr Darcy, dit Lizzie avec humour.

\- Et vous, vous vous complaisez à vous méprendre sur toutes mes pensées et mes paroles, dit-il gentiment.

Mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire que c'était de Miss Bingley qu'il s'amusait alors qu'elle allait bientôt faire partie de sa famille ? Impossible. Il l'observa, elle était si belle d'abord dans sa colère puis dans son amusement, il vit de nouveaux des paillettes d'or s'allumer dans ses yeux, accentuées par les flammes dont le reflet dansait aussi dans ses cheveux révélant des nuances chaudes de bruns, d'auburn et de cuivrés. Il eut envie de la toucher, de passer ses mains comme un peigne pour démêler sa chevelure et en apprécier la texture qui devait être comme de la soie. Elizabeth était ce feu qui crépitait dans le foyer, elle était la vie même.

Et il la désirait.

Il la voulait plus qu'il n'avait désiré aucune autre femme auparavant.

Ce fut le sifflement de la bouilloire qui rompit le charme.

Gêné par sa maladresse et par ses pensées, il se détourna pour aller chercher l'eau. Il se saisit d'un torchon pour agripper l'anse sans se brûler et vint verser le liquide chaud dans la théière. Ils attendirent en silence les quelques minutes d'infusion. Lizzie plaça une cuillère de miel dans une des tasses tout en demandant :

\- Désirez-vous du miel ?

\- Non, merci.

Elle versa le thé dans chacune des tasses et ils le burent avec grand plaisir. Lizzie mangea l'un de ses gâteaux, Darcy consomma le deuxième ainsi que quelques biscuits.

Ils débattirent sur quelques sujets et parlèrent de Charles Bingley. Darcy raconta comment il l'avait connu. Après une heure la tempête se calma suffisamment pour leur permettre de rentrer.

Elizabeth s'attendait à ce que Mr Darcy lui offrît de l'épouser, mais en fait il attendait le dernier moment, tout embarrassé qu'il était de ne savoir comment aborder le sujet. Lizzie pensa donc qu'il n'était pas un homme d'honneur même si elle était soulagée qu'il ne le fît pas. Le lieutenant Wickham devait avoir raison à son sujet. Elle lui proposa donc de rentrer séparément afin d'éviter d'être compromis et se leva pour prendre son manteau.

\- Non, je vais vous raccompagner, Miss Bennet. Vous chevaucherez Pégase tandis que je marcherai à côté.

\- Non, Mr Darcy ! Je vais rentrer à pied et seule pour éviter toute rumeur.

\- Mais certainement vous vous rendez compte que les chemins seront tout boueux ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Et alors, que sont trois _miles_ **(4)** de marche et six pieds de boue sur mon jupon si c'est pour préserver notre réputation ? répondit-elle avec un air espiègle teinté de défi. Et puis vous connaissez mon cousin, de plus sa servante ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Je ne souhaite pas que ma famille m'oblige à me marier avec je ne sais qui sans amour afin de sauver mes sœurs et moi-même du déshonneur !

\- Vous obliger à vous marier avec je ne sais qui ? Que voulez-vous insinuer ? s'exclama-t-il vexé en pensant qu'elle parlait de lui.

\- Je sais très bien qu'un homme de votre rang doit épouser une femme de bonne famille et avec une belle dot. Si ma réputation est entachée ma mère serait capable de me trouver un homme encore pire que Mr Collins, et cette fois mon père ne pourrait pas me sauver.

\- Vous remettez donc en question mon honneur ? Je ferai mon devoir si tel était nécessaire, madame ! répondit-il offusqué.

\- Mais puisque je vous propose une solution qui ne vous y obligera pas... elle était ferme.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa-t-elle, je ne désire pas plus que vous d'un mariage dans ces circonstances, Mr Darcy.

\- Bon très bien, si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Il soupira résigné et la laissa quitter les lieux la première. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet de la laisser partir dans les chemins bourbeux, mais il se dit qu'elle était une bonne marcheuse. Il attendit un quart d'heure avant de partir à son tour. Pendant ce temps-là, il remit sa cravate autour de son cou et la noua, en grimaçant en la sentant encore un peu humide. Il se revêtit et, avant de terminer par son manteau, étouffa le feu et rangea tout ce qu'ils avaient bougé, en se faisant une note mentale de retourner aussitôt que possible pour remettre le bois dans la cheminée, afin d'effacer toute trace de leur passage. Juste avant de sortir de la cabane, son regard fut attiré par un objet brillant sur le sol, il se pencha pour le ramasser. C'était l'une des épingles à cheveux d'Elizabeth. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, elle lui rappelait les belles boucles brunes et luxuriantes, il la porta machinalement à ses lèvres et l'embrassa en fermant les yeux pour mieux se souvenir, puis inspira profondément. Il perçut la fragrance lointaine, à peine perceptible, de son parfum délicat. Il reprit ses esprits avant de glisser l'objet dans sa poche.

Sur le chemin du retour et à mi-chemin, Lizzie croisa les deux domestiques du presbytère qui étaient à sa recherche. Elle fut bien sûr sermonnée par le pasteur trop heureux d'avoir eu raison au sujet de la tempête, mais réconfortée par son amie Charlotte soulagée de la voir saine et sauve. Mais la femme du pasteur s'étonna qu'elle ne fût pas trempée jusqu'aux os. Lizzie mentit en répondant qu'elle avait été surprise par la tempête à un tout autre endroit qu'en réalité - elle n'était pas censée connaître l'existence de la cabane de chasse -, elle indiqua une petite chapelle dans laquelle elle aurait pris refuge, celle qu'elle avait vue lors d'une longue promenade avec Charlotte et Maria tout en remerciant sa bonne étoile qu'heureusement elle se trouvait sur la route qu'elle avait prise en rentrant, avant de rencontrer les domestiques. Lizzie croisa les doigts pour que personne d'autre ne s'y fût trouvée au même moment et que cela ne vînt aux oreilles du pasteur qu'en fait elle ne s'y trouvait point.

Darcy venait de découvrir que Miss Elizabeth n'était pas une chasseuse de fortune et cela renforça encore son admiration pour elle. Bien qu'il fût soulagé pour sa famille et surtout Georgie, il se surprit à être un peu déçu de ne pas être obligé de l'épouser. Aurait-il voulu ce mariage tout au fond de lui-même ? L'idée commençait à faire son chemin en lui.

.

 _ **Ce n'était peut-être pas le genre de tempête que vous attendiez, pourtant, quelle tempête aussi bien dans le sens littéral que dans leurs émotions, n'est-ce pas ? :D**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre: Darcy va jouer avec Lizzie, à moins que ne soit elle qui jouera avec lui, réponse bientôt... :P**_

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1) La** **Royal Society** , dont le nom officiel est _Royal Society of London for the Improvement of Natural Knowledge_ et que l'on peut traduire littéralement par « Société royale de Londres pour l'amélioration des connaissances naturelles », est une institution fondée en 1660 destinée à la promotion des sciences. Cette société savante est l'équivalent de l'Académie des sciences en France.

 **(2) Pierre à feu** : le briquet de l'époque, car les allumettes telles que nous les connaissons n'existaient pas. Les premières allumettes chimiques, bâtonnets imprégnés de potasse, de sucre et de soufre que l'on enflammait dans de l'acide sulfurique ont été inventées vers 1810, mais elles étaient dangereuses et coûteuses donc peu répandues et encore moins dans une cabane de chasseur.

Source : 3w point books (point) openedtion (point) org

 **(3) Chènevotte :** brin de chanvre **,** partie ligneuse du chanvre dépouillée de son écorce

 **(4)** environ 5 km


	9. C6a: échec et mat 1

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **Pour vous remercier de vos commentaires et vous faire patienter, j'ai décidé de couper en deux ce chapitre afin d'en publier une partie plus tôt, j'espère que vous apprécierez...**

 **D'autre part, il se peut que je change d'avatar pour cette histoire qui est ma création, mais dont je suis insatisfaite, donc attention lorsque vous chercherez les prochaines MAJ.**

 _ **.  
**_

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _On peut en savoir plus sur quelqu'un en une heure de jeu qu'en une année de conversation._

 _\- Platon -_

 **Chapitre 6 – 1** **ère** **partie : échec et mat**

Il y eut plusieurs jours de pluies incessantes après la tempête et personne ne mit le nez dehors. Les nerfs d'Elizabeth étaient à vif. C'était difficile pour elle de supporter les discours moralisateurs ou prétentieux de son cousin, elle était exaspérée. Elle se demandait comment Charlotte faisait pour endurer cela dans des périodes comme celles-ci. Pour le bien de son amie elle essayait de tolérer le pasteur le plus stoïquement possible, ce qui consistait à prendre un livre et s'isoler aussitôt que possible ou discuter avec Charlotte lorsque son époux était occupé à lire des ouvrages religieux ou à rédiger son prochain sermon en suivant, bien sûr, les indications de Lady Catherine envoyées par un messager.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Rosings, Darcy subissait les discours de sa tante et notamment ses allusions à son futur mariage avec sa fille. Jusqu'à présent, et depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait fait qu'éluder le problème en espérant qu'elle finirait bien par se lasser de son manque d'action et abandonnerait donc le projet. Son cousin, le colonel, voyait bien que cela contrariait Darcy, alors il profita qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis au coin du feu dans la bibliothèque, en train de savourer un brandy, pour en discuter avec lui.

\- Darcy, la situation devient intenable, vous devriez parler franchement à Lady Catherine à propos du mariage avec Anne, il but une gorgée du liquide ambré.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Vous savez bien qu'elle a l'habitude de répondre elle-même à ses propres questions en sus de celles des autres et qu'elle n'aime absolument pas écouter une opinion qui ne soit exactement comme la sienne, Darcy regardait fixement son verre qu'il tenait au creux de sa main en faisant des cercles avec, afin de faire ressortir les arômes de la boisson.

\- Peut-être bien, je vous l'accorde, mais plus vous reculez et plus elle se confortera dans ses illusions. Et puis, pensez à Anne !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? il stoppa le mouvement de son verre en levant des yeux perplexes sur le colonel.

\- Cela ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit, qu'elle aussi est prisonnière de la situation ?

Darcy réfléchit un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ma foi, vous avez raison, je n'avais jamais considéré le problème sous cet angle. Vous en a-t-elle déjà parlé ? il dégusta une gorgée.

\- Non, vous savez bien qu'elle reste très discrète.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est complètement étouffée par sa mère.

\- Peu importe, le fait est qu'elle doit souffrir d'être ainsi dans l'expectative et le doute.

\- Avant de parler à notre tante, je vais en toucher deux mots à Anne. Pourquoi n'y ai-je donc pas songé avant ? il secoua la tête.

\- Peut-être parce que vous êtes parfois un peu trop sûr de vos propres opinions, cousin, Richard haussa un sourcil, le regard perçant.

\- Mes parents m'ont appris à connaître ma valeur dans ce monde, dit Darcy un peu sèchement, se sentant offensé, cela fait-il de moi un mauvais homme ? il posa son verre sur la petite table à côté de son fauteuil et se leva pour aller à la fenêtre.

\- Pas du tout, Darcy, vous êtes un homme bon, loyal et qui a un cœur généreux, mais parfois vous oubliez de tenir compte de l'opinion d'autrui, même si c'est en croyant, et je dirais même **surtout** quand vous croyez bien faire.

Richard essayait de pointer l'un des défauts du jeune homme pour qu'il le corrigeât. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il le connaissait, il avait observé que Darcy se montrait souvent arrogant, sans s'en rendre compte, surtout avec ceux qu'il considérait comme lui étant inférieurs, mais aujourd'hui son arrogance avait été dirigée envers Anne, alors il ne pouvait plus se taire. Darcy ne répondit pas, mais il réfléchit brièvement à ce que venait de dire Richard : était-il vraiment si arrogant avec les autres ? Personne ne le lui avait reproché avant donc il n'y porta pas plus d'importance.

Par contre, il concéda que son cousin avait raison quant à Anne et il se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à elle plus tôt. Il ne souhaitait pas encourager sa tante dans ses illusions, donc il n'avait jamais été proche de sa cousine afin de ne pas donner l'impression de la courtiser. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait aussi considérée davantage comme faisant partie du décor de Rosings plutôt que comme une personne avec des sentiments. Comment avait-il pu négliger cela ? Il se sentit honteux et devrait faire amende honorable auprès de celle-ci.

 **O &P**

Dès le lendemain, il profita donc de la première occasion où il put se retrouver seul avec Anne et sa dame de compagnie dans son salon privé pour demander à lui parler. Mrs Jenkinson se retira dans le coin opposé pour continuer sa broderie, hors de portée de voix, pour leur garantir une certaine confidentialité. Ils s'étaient installés sur un petit divan et ce fut avec une voix assez basse que Darcy l'aborda :

\- Cousine Anne, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous à propos… d'un sujet délicat, commença-t-il embarrassé, en faisant tournoyer sa chevalière.

\- Oui, Darcy, je vous écoute, répondit-elle d'une petite voix peu assurée et en rougissant.

\- Anne, souhaitez-vous m'épouser ? demanda-t-il, mais en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondir, il se rendit compte de la double interprétation possible de ses paroles maladroites, alors il reformula sa question. Excusez-moi, je voulais dire, désirez-vous ce mariage qu'espère tant votre mère ?

\- Je… je… commença-telle à bredouiller en triturant son mouchoir qu'elle gardait presque toujours à la main. Elle baissa les yeux et était devenue encore plus rouge.

Darcy voyait son malaise et en ayant observé le regard presque terrifié de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il lui faisait sa demande, il comprit qu'elle ne désirait pas plus cette union que lui, alors il lui facilita la tâche en disant :

\- Anne, est-ce que je me trompe en assumant que la réponse est négative ?

\- Non, cousin vous ne vous trompez pas, répondit-elle en relevant un regard inquiet sur Darcy. Je ne désire pas vous marier.

\- Eh bien moi non plus, il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Je suis si soulagée, car cette idée de mariage me terrifie, s'exclama-telle en relâchant les épaules et posant sa main sur sa poitrine puis elle se reprit, ne… ne le prenez pas mal, Darcy… vous êtes un excellent parti, mais… s'embrouilla-t-elle.

\- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, je comprends, dit-il avec un léger rire. La pauvre lui faisait penser à une petite souris terrassée par un chat. Puis il continua, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour ne pas avoir éclairci le sujet plus tôt.

\- En fait, je ne désire pas me marier du tout… avec ma santé… ajouta-t-elle presque dans un murmure avant d'être saisie d'une nouvelle angoisse, mais ma mère… elle va être furieuse.

\- Je m'en occupe, mais si nous pouvions garder le secret jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour pour la paix de tous...

\- Oui, bonne idée, elle sourit timidement.

Les deux cousins étaient soulagés d'avoir découvert un terrain d'entente et cela leur suffisait pour le moment.

 **O &P**

Darcy profita du mauvais temps pour avancer dans la revue des livres de comptes. Sa tante était très dispendieuse en meubles et objets d'art comme tous les ans, et comme il n'y avait aucune chance de lui faire changer ses habitudes – il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler à ce sujet sans succès – il devait trouver des solutions pour lui permettre de maintenir son style de vie tout en préservant les métayers de Rosings. Il reçut Mrs Chadwick, la femme de charge, et Mr Blake à tour de rôle, puis ensemble pour faire le point des différentes difficultés rencontrées : gestion du personnel, réparations nécessaires, plantations printanières, disputes entre métayers...

L'avantage de devoir résoudre des problèmes d'intendance lui permettait de moins penser à Miss Elizabeth qui n'était jamais très loin de son esprit, surtout lorsqu'il restait inactif. Toute distraction était donc bonne à prendre afin de garder quelque maîtrise de ses pensées diurnes. Quant à ses rêves… ils le mettaient à rude épreuve, en particulier depuis la fameuse tempête.

Pas plus tard que ce matin, il s'était réveillé en nage, haletant et dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis son adolescence. Durant un moment de faiblesse, toutefois, il se laissa aller à se replonger dans son rêve qui avait été très intense.

 _Elizabeth, dans sa robe mouillée, marchait vers moi, ses yeux magnifiques, étincelants et remplis d'amour._

 _\- Fitzwilliam, voulez-vous que je vous aide à retirer cette redingote trempée ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant._

 _\- Oui, avec plaisir Elizabeth._

 _Elle déboutonna mon habit lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en me regardant avec espièglerie, je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en attrapant les revers pour faire glisser la veste de mes épaules, sensuellement. Je l'aidai à me défaire du vêtement alors qu'elle passa derrière moi pour le retirer comp_ lèt _ement. C'était tellement plus agréable que lorsque c'est Stanley qui le fait! Elle le posa sur le dossier de la chaise juste à côté avant de revenir devant moi pour s'attaquer à mon gilet cette fois. Un par un, elle défit les boutons avec une infinie lenteur. Une délicieuse torture. Je sentis ses petites mains s'affairer sur ma poitrine à travers l'étoffe. Mon corps frissonna de plaisir et de désir. Le gilet rejoignit la redingote. Elle revint une fois de plus devant moi et posa ses mains sur ma poitrine, les faisant glisser doucement vers le col. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, je m'y plongeai et y vis de l'amour mêlé de défi et de désir. Mon gosier était si desséché que je fus obligé de ravaler ma salive pour l'humecter. Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsque ses mains atteignirent ma cravate pour la dénouer. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau et mon excitation augmenta brutalement lorsque je vis le bout de sa langue rose passer sur ses lèvres gourmandes._

 _Elle fit glisser ma cravate par l'un des côtés de mon cou, la caresse du tissu était déjà suffisamment électrisante en soi, mais lorsque je sentis la peau du bout de ses doigts à la place, ce fut un choc. J'étouffai de justesse un gémissement. La chaleur m'envahit, je me retins à peine de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, tout passait par les regards et les gestes. Ses mains remontèrent doucement le long de mon cou et atteignirent mes joues qu'elles caressèrent avec tant de soin, puis elles passèrent en revue tous les détails de mon visage : mes pommettes, mes sourcils, mon front, puis redescendirent vers ma bouche._

 _La tentation étant trop forte, je mordillai le bout de ses doigts, c'est alors qu'elle me dit:_

 _\- Fitzwilliam, laissez-moi vous dire combien je vous admire et je vous aime d'un amour ardent._

 _\- Oh ! Elizabeth…_

 _Je me sentis si heureux, comme jamais, et je voulus répondre à son aveu en saisissant ses lèvres offertes…_

 _C'est alors que je me suis réveillé béat à cause de ce rêve, mais aussi frustré de n'avoir pu goûter au fruit défendu, même en rêve. Stanley, mon valet qui était là comme tous les matins pour m'assister dans ma toilette, me regarda avec perplexité. Je me suis senti tellement gêné que j'ai tiré les couvertures à moi, car quel spectacle devais-je offrir ?_

Après les réminiscences de ce rêve, Darcy se sentit inquiet, car Miss Elizabeth envahissait de plus en plus son esprit. Elle persistait à s'insinuer dans les moindres recoins de sa cervelle, contrairement aux autres femmes qui avaient d'abord pu l'attirer, mais qui très vite avaient perdu leur attrait, Miss Elizabeth l'envoûtait de plus en plus. « Ce n'est que de la luxure ! » _,_ s'exaspéra-t-il complètement dans le déni de ses propres sentiments naissants _,_ « et je devrais avoir honte de rêver ainsi de la fille d'un gentleman ! »

Mais qui est capable de contrôler ses rêves ?

 **O &P**

Ce matin, Darcy était donc agité, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui Miss Elizabeth allait revenir dîner à Rosings. Après un bon bain chaud qui le délassa quelque peu, Stanley le rasa et l'aida à s'habiller. C'était un valet très compétent, loyal et discret, mais à l'esprit vif et intuitif. Resté célibataire, il était le dernier valet de chambre du précédent Mr Darcy depuis que son fils était un gamin, puis lorsque le père était décédé, il était entré au service du fils. Stanley avait donc souvent pu observer le jeune Darcy auprès de son père et l'avait vu devenir un homme depuis qu'il avait dû prendre les rênes de Pemberley, ainsi il connaissait très bien les moindres de ses humeurs. Or il avait remarqué une attitude différente récemment, depuis qu'une certaine jeune femme brune était arrivée dans le paysage, en fait. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il l'avait entendu murmurer dans son sommeil le prénom de la demoiselle, et visiblement, il faisait un rêve des plus agréables…

Il voyait bien que Darcy était encore plus pensif que d'habitude, voire distrait. C'était une première, car il n'avait jamais vu son maître ainsi, serait-ce à cause de cette femme ? son cœur aurait-il enfin été touché ?

Secrètement il espérait le voir un jour très proche se marier, car « son cher garçon » - comme il l'appelait affectueusement dans ses pensées -, avait été si seul depuis quelques années et il l'avait vu s'assombrir peu à peu. D'abord il y eut la mort de sa mère peu après la naissance de Miss Georgiana, puis celle de son père avec en conséquence son lot de responsabilités écrasantes. Enfin les soucis qu'il avait eus avec sa sœur l'été dernier, Stanley ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, mais la pauvre jeune fille était restée entre la vie et la mort durant plusieurs jours. Elle aussi d'ailleurs bénéficierait d'avoir une sœur. Gérer un domaine de la taille de Pemberley sans parler des autres propriétés et endosser le rôle de tuteur de sa sœur étaient de lourdes tâches pour un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans à l'époque, tout juste sorti de Cambridge. Alors trouver une épouse serait aussi une manière de partager et d'alléger tous ses fardeaux, à condition de trouver la bonne personne. Il avait craint un moment qu'il n'eût choisi Miss Bingley, mais ouf ! il avait vu clair dans son jeu et Stanley l'aidait souvent à éviter cette harpie. Il ne connaissait pas bien Miss Bennet, il l'avait seulement aperçue alors qu'elle était venue dîner ici. Elle lui avait adressé un gentil sourire et lui avait fait bonne impression. Le personnel de la maison qui discutait aussi avec celui du presbytère n'en disait que du bien. Ils disaient qu'elle était affable, charitable – sa visite aux paroissiens dans le besoin en attestait - pleine de santé, elle faisait de longues promenades dans le parc. Les domestiques d'ici avaient même raconté comment elle avait tenu tête à Lady Catherine avec grâce et esprit et surtout qu'elle ne minaudait pas devant Mr Darcy ni le colonel Fitzwilliam, chose si rare qu'elle méritait d'être soulignée. De par ses propres observations, ce qu'il pouvait dire était qu'elle était jolie, aimable et gracieuse. Mais il avait aussi entendu de la part des domestiques de Rosings qu'elle était issue d'une famille sans relations, dont la propriété de la famille était aliénée à Mr Collins et il savait que ce serait un problème de taille, connaissant son maître. Il savait bien comment marchait la haute société et ses mariages de convenances, pourtant les parents Darcy s'étaient aimés sincèrement.

Le grand brun était devant une psyché dont le bois était trop travaillé à son goût. Il avait choisi des pantalons longs et noirs, des chaussures basses assorties, une chemise et une cravate blanches. Il était en train d'ajuster un gilet rayé noir et or.

\- J'ai préparé votre habit bleu nattier, monsieur, dit Stanley en lui montrant la redingote.

\- Euh, non pas celui-là, je l'ai déjà mis la dernière fois.

\- La dernière fois que quoi, monsieur ? demanda le servant avec malice, car il devinait la réponse.

Darcy se surprit alors d'avoir pensé : « la dernière fois que Miss Elizabeth est venue ». Heureusement, il se retint avant de le dire à haute voix ! Voyant son valet dans l'attente d'une réponse, il dit simplement :

\- Euh… Rien d'important, Stanley. Je veux mettre le vert.

\- Très bien, monsieur, dit-il en pensant « rien d'important, hein ? vous n'avez jamais su ni aimé mentir mon garçon. » Stanley alla chercher le vêtement requis.

\- Et quelles sont les dernières rumeurs en bas **(1)** ? demanda Darcy, façon de changer de sujet, toujours en se regardant dans la psyché.

\- Son valet était une source précieuse d'informations, ce qui lui avait déjà bien servi dans le passé, notamment pour déjouer les plans de certaines entremetteuses.

\- Il y a des paris en ce moment sur la date de votre futur mariage avec Miss de Bourgh, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Aaah, soupira-t-il exaspéré, n'aurait-il donc jamais la paix !

\- Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de ce genre de désagrément serait de vous marier, monsieur.

\- Vous suggérez que j'épouse ma cousine ? demanda Darcy étonné en se tournant vers son valet.

\- Non, monsieur, je ne permettrais pas. Cependant, … je verrais bien une jeune femme pleine de santé, gaie, généreuse, aimant le grand air et avec de l'esprit.

La contradiction dans sa réponse n'échappa pas à Stanley qui savait qu'il frôlait la limite des prérogatives réservées à un valet de chambre en parlant ainsi, mais le fait d'avoir connu son maître à l'âge de six ans avait tissé des liens plus proches que la plupart de ses confrères, d'autant plus avec la disparition précoce des parents Darcy.

Fitzwilliam Darcy tolérait à son fidèle et loyal serviteur de franchir parfois la ligne dans une certaine mesure, car il savait que c'était dans son propre intérêt et il faisait confiance en l'intuition de cet homme qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Alors en écoutant la description de la potentielle future Mrs Darcy, il reconnut Miss Elizabeth, mais il n'ajouta rien à cela. Satisfait de son apparence, il congédia Stanley.

 **O &P**

 ** _Dans la deuxième partie, Elizabeth entre en jeu ;-)_**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** En bas, fait référence au rez-de-chaussée où se situaient les pièces réservées à la domesticité (cuisines, lingerie…)


	10. C6b: échec et mat 2

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **Merci pour tous vos derniers commentaires, favoris et mises en alerte.  
**

 **Comme annoncé, voici le nouvel avatar que j'ai créé pour cette fiction à partir d'une photo que j'ai retravaillée et qui est tirée de la mini-série de 1995 produite par la BBC, j'espère qu'il vous plaira davantage que le précédent.**

 **.**

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _On peut en savoir plus sur quelqu'un en une heure de jeu qu'en une année de conversation._

 _\- Platon -_

 **Chapitre 6 – 2** **ème** **partie: échec et mat**

Darcy prenait le déjeuner en la seule compagnie de sa tante - Anne se sentait souffrante et était restée dans sa chambre - quand Richard rentra de sa chevauchée. Lui au moins avait pu se dégourdir les jambes après ces jours de confinement forcé, alors que Darcy avait dû rester encore ce matin avec Mr Blake afin de vérifier, entre autres, la programmation des plantations printanières qui allaient commencer. Après avoir troqué rapidement sa tenue de cavalier contre une plus adéquate pour le repas, il avait rejoint son cousin et sa tante et après les avoir salués, il commença jovialement la discussion. Visiblement cette sortie l'avait mis d'excellente humeur.

\- J'ai un appétit d'ogre, ce matin, dit-il en se servant des œufs, du bacon et des scones, pour commencer, avec une tasse de café, puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de Darcy.

\- Comment était votre chevauchée ? demanda Darcy.

\- Excellente, je me sens revigoré. Il mit dans sa bouche un morceau de scone qu'il mâcha et avala avant de reprendre. J'ai rencontré sur le chemin une nymphe aux yeux de biche, puis il ajouta tout bas, essuyant ses lèvres avec sa serviette pour étouffer sa voix afin que seul Darcy ne l'entendît, même si une certaine personne la trouve juste passable, avant de saisir sa tasse et de continuer sur un ton normal et avec une étincelle dans les yeux : ce fut fort agréable. Il but une gorgée du breuvage en regardant son cousin du coin de ses yeux.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Fitzwilliam ? Qui avez-vous rencontré ? demanda Lady Catherine avec un air inquisiteur.

\- Je taquinais Darcy, ma tante, tout le monde sait que les nymphes des bois n'existent pas, répondit-il en tirant la langue de façon enfantine en direction de son cousin pour le narguer.

Mais Darcy avait compris l'allusion et savait parfaitement bien qu'il parlait de Miss Elizabeth. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti une brusque montée de jalousie envers son cousin ? Probablement d'avoir pu sortir après plusieurs jours confiné dans cet étouffoir ? Oui, ce devait être cela, se rassura-t-il. Et pourtant… que se sont-ils dit ? Comment était-elle ?

\- N'avez-vous donc pas passé l'âge des pitreries ? demanda Lady Catherine qui désapprouvait son attitude.

\- Je crains que Richard ne grandisse jamais, dit Darcy exaspéré.

\- Si c'est pour devenir aussi cérémonieux et renfrogné que vous, cousin, je ne préfère pas.

\- Veuillez cesser ces enfantillages, mes neveux, ou vous allez troubler ma digestion, dit la maîtresse des lieux sur un ton autoritaire.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent, résignés à terminer leur repas en silence, autant ne pas contrarier le vieux dragon d'aussi bon matin.

Darcy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une certaine nymphe des bois aux yeux de biche, Richard ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé mieux comme description. Il se demandait où celui-ci l'avait-il rencontrée exactement ? car les chemins devaient être extrêmement boueux, et toute téméraire qu'elle fût, il voyait mal la jeune femme patauger dans la gadoue sans nécessité, quoique...

Son cousin avait-t-il commencé à courtiser Miss Elizabeth, comme il l'avait insinué ? Non, il ne pouvait épouser qu'une riche héritière, cette pensée le tranquillisa un peu. Et pourtant, quelle importance ? Il devrait quand même éclaircir cela plus tard et certainement pas devant Lady Catherine.

En attendant, Darcy reporta son attention sur sa future rencontre avec Miss Elizabeth, il avait l'intention de lui proposer de l'affronter aux échecs. C'était un jeu bien plus intéressant que les cartes et il pourrait se la garder pour lui tout seul, tout en évitant sa tante… et son cousin.

 **O &P**

Et c'est ainsi qu'après un nouveau repas fastidieux, à l'image du précédent, Darcy s'empressa de faire sa proposition à Elizabeth, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied à sa tante qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'imposer ses caprices.

\- Miss Bennet, j'ai cru comprendre que vous jouiez aux échecs ?

\- Tout à fait, Mr Darcy.

\- Accepteriez-vous donc de partager une partie avec moi ?

\- Seriez-vous assez **fou** , monsieur, pour jouer avec une **dame** qui a un comportement si **cavalier** en osant jouer aux échecs ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de défi amusé.

\- J'anticipe volontiers d'affronter la **dame** qu'elle soit blanche ou noire, même si je crains de n'être qu'un **pion** dans son jeu, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je serai ravie de défier le **roi** noir ou blanc et découvrir quel **tour** il a en réserve dans son sac.

Comme il avait aimé son trait d'esprit en utilisant le nom des pièces du jeu de façon si amusante et astucieuse. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, elle était si belle.

\- Darcy, vous ne jouerez pas aux cartes avec Anne et moi aujourd'hui ? demanda Lady Catherine sèchement.

\- Je suis désolé, ma tante, mais je me suis déjà engagé dans un jeu d'échecs avec Miss Bennet.

\- Ah ! je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse aimer ce jeu, c'est bien un passe-temps pour les hommes ! dit-elle contrariée.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison Votre Grâce. Les jeunes filles devraient se contenter de broder ou de jouer d'un instrument ou aux cartes, cela sied mieux à leur nature délicate et…

\- Merci Mr Collins, le coupa-t-elle, Fitzwilliam, c'est donc vous qui jouerez à notre table. Mrs Jenkinson ? Asseyez-vous ici ! imposa la lady avec un ton qui ne tolérait aucune opposition.

« Quelle rudesse ! » pensa Lizzie. Elle ne se souciait même pas de ce que pourraient bien faire ses autres invités, à savoir Charlotte, Maria et Mr Collins. Heureusement Charlotte leur proposa un jeu de charades.

Darcy conduisit Lizzie vers l'échiquier qui était dans un coin de la pièce, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Lady Catherine et le regard envieux du colonel. Le grand brun assista la jeune femme avec son siège, sans attendre qu'un valet de pied le fît. Il s'installa à son tour et tourna le jeu de manière à placer les blancs du côté de Lizzie.

\- Honneur aux dames, dit-il en la regardant.

\- Merci, vous êtes toute galanterie, Mr Darcy, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

\- Platon a dit « _On peut en savoir plus sur quelqu'un en une heure de jeu qu'en une année de conversation_ ».

\- Cela vaut aussi bien pour les vertus que les vices, je suppose, répondit-elle cherchant ainsi à heurter son orgueil.

\- J'espère posséder davantage des premières que des seconds.

Lizzie ouvrit le jeu en avançant le pion situé devant son roi de deux cases le plaçant ainsi en E4 **(2)**. Darcy répondit en miroir par le même coup en E5.

\- Vous admettez donc avoir quelques défauts, comme par exemple ... l'orgueil Mr Darcy ?

\- Bien sûr, personne n'en est dépourvu, mais je ne conçois pas l'orgueil comme étant un défaut s'il est usé avec intelligence et modération, et je me flatte que mon jugement n'en soit point affecté.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux de votre part que de penser cela ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit présomptueux que d'avoir conscience de sa propre valeur.

\- Pourtant, _l'humilité, que l'orgueil méprise et regarde comme une bassesse, fait toute la gloire et la véritable grandeur de la vertu_. **(3)**

\- Mais la fausse humilité n'est-elle point qu'un des masques, et le plus hypocrite, de l'orgueil ?

\- Pour celui qui en abuse à vau-l'eau en société, en effet, mais l _'humilité et la sagesse, quoique mal vêtues, sont à préférer à la vanité et à l'ignorance, quelque richement vêtues qu'elles soient._ **(4)**

Lizzie plaça l'un de ses cavaliers en F5. Le cavalier noir fit de même et se retrouva en C6.

\- Vous connaissez William Penn ?

\- Il est tout de même le Quaker le plus célèbre d'Angleterre et le fondateur de la province de Pennsylvanie.

Elle déplaça en diagonale le fou de son roi en B5. Darcy stupéfait pensa que peu de gens connaissaient ses écrits, lui-même ne l'avait découvert qu'à Cambridge. Cette femme avait une culture digne d'un universitaire et encore, des plus érudits. Il changea de thème pour diriger la conversation vers un sujet qui le préoccupait.

\- Je présume que vous êtes rentrée sans encombre l'autre jour, s'enquit-il profitant que personne ne pût entendre.

\- Comme prévu, j'avais six pouces **(5)** de boue sur mes jupes, mais je suis rentrée sans problème, monsieur.

\- Les Collins ne vous ont pas posé trop de questions ?

Il avança un pion en A6, menaçant ainsi le fou blanc, l'obligeant à se placer en A4.

\- Ils étaient surtout très inquiets et avaient envoyé des domestiques à ma recherche que j'ai rencontrés en chemin.

La partie se poursuivit, Darcy se sentait assez confiant en pensant que son adversaire ne jouait qu'au coup par coup, au mieux deux coups d'avance sans vraiment prévoir de stratégie à long terme. Il entama une discussion sur un nouveau sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Vous avez vu le colonel ce matin ? la question, posée d'un air qu'il espérait être totalement innocent, était en fait rhétorique.

\- En effet, il est passé nous faire une visite de courtoisie au presbytère. Pourquoi cette question ? elle avança un pion en C3.

\- J'essaie juste de me montrer plus sociable en faisant la conversation, je pratique pour m'améliorer comme vous me l'avez conseillé, madame, il lui sourit et fit un petit roque **(6).**

\- Je vous félicite, dit-elle mêlant charme et moquerie, puis elle avança un pion en B3.

Darcy était ennuyé d'apprendre que son cousin avait fait cette visite, seul. Aurait-il vraiment décidé de commencer à courtiser Elizabeth même de manière non officielle ? Cette idée lui oppressait la poitrine. A moins qu'il ne voulût juste badiner un peu ? Cette pensée qu'il éveillât des sentiments et des attentes chez la jeune femme ne lui plaisait guère mieux, mais son cousin était un homme d'honneur, il ne se jouerait jamais de la fille d'un gentleman, aussi insignifiante que fût sa famille. En tout cas, lui, ferait très attention à ne pas susciter de tels espoirs chez elle. Il lutterait contre cette inclination.

Il plaça le fou de la dame en B7, puis la regarda se concentrer sur le jeu. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit une moue avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure qui devint rouge vif comme une cerise prête à être dégustée... une cerise qu'il aurait bien mordillée avant de la sucer et… cela lui fit penser à son rêve… « Oh Seigneur ! Darcy pense à autre chose… pense à… pense à Lady Catherine… et regarde ailleurs ! » se réprimanda-t-il, mais ses yeux, en descendant plus bas pour se reporter sur l'échiquier, tombèrent sur ce petit grain de beauté qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien. Il fut hypnotisé. Les images de son rêve revinrent alors encore, non invitées et avec vengeance. Il sentit la chaleur envahir son ventre et le feu lui monter aux joues, il devint alors fiévreux. Ses muscles se contractèrent tant il était tendu et il se raidit jusqu'aux extrémités, toutes, sans exception… Il réajusta sa position sur son siège pour être plus confortable. Il était mortifié, cette diablesse l'avait encore ensorcelé.

\- Ça ne va pas Mr Darcy ? demanda Lizzie, inconsciente de ce qui le troublait, après lui avoir signifié deux fois que c'était à son tour de jouer.

\- Euh… pardon ? Si, si, ça va, il se passa la main sur son front perlé de sueur, puis dans les cheveux.

\- Vous aviez l'air ailleurs. C'est à votre tour, dit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Oui… bien sûr… excusez-moi !

Le mieux était de se concentrer sur la partie. « Qu'a-t-elle donc joué ? Ah, le pion en D4. »

Lizzie, quant à elle, pensait qu'il n'était peut-être pas un si bon joueur et qu'il se sentait donc déjà en difficulté. Le jeu reprit, coup après coup et Darcy ne se méfia pas lorsque la dame blanche se retrouva exposée à sa dame noire, il n'hésita donc pas à la capturer pensant à une distraction de la part de son adversaire. Il la regarda, la mine désolée de la priver de sa pièce maîtresse, mais à sa surprise elle arbora un vilain sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. Il était perplexe. Il comprit quelques coups plus tard lorsqu'il se retrouva en difficulté avec plusieurs échecs, puis lorsqu'elle prononça son coup de grâce :

\- Échec et mat !

C'était sans appel. Il était sidéré.

\- Félicitations, madame, c'est une brillante victoire. Votre père vous a bien entraînée, il doit être un adversaire redoutable.

\- En effet.

\- Qui de vous deux gagne le plus souvent ?

\- Au début c'était lui, maintenant les victoires sont plus équilibrées.

\- M'accorderiez-vous une revanche ? il la regarda avec une supplique dans les yeux.

\- Votre orgueil est-il atteint, monsieur ? le questionna-t-elle avec malice et un brin d'impertinence.

\- Probablement, car Darcy était le champion à Cambridge, intervint le colonel qui venait de les rejoindre. Chaque année il remportait le tournoi d'échecs. Votre _ego_ doit en prendre un coup de vous faire battre par une femme, n'est-ce pas cousin ? finit-il en le tapant dans le dos.

\- Richard ! pour une fois, épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton de réprimande et en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Lizzie rit de bon cœur de voir ces deux grands gaillards se titiller comme des gamins.

\- Je ne peux donc faire autrement que d'accepter une seconde manche, Mr Darcy.

Lizzie devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait ressenti un malin plaisir d'avoir battu cet arrogant et orgueilleux personnage. Ce fut une belle façon de le remettre en place et une belle leçon d'humilité. Tandis que celui-ci pensait qu'elle avait aimé jouer avec lui surtout pour être en sa stimulante compagnie, il était si sûr de sa désirabilité.

Le colonel avait prétexté un besoin naturel pour s'éclipser du jeu de cartes et venir espionner les joueurs d'échecs. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lady Catherine qui le rappela pour continuer la partie, laissant Lizzie et Darcy s'affronter dans une deuxième manche. Et cette fois-ci, le jeune homme resta concentré, et surtout, il ne refit pas l'erreur de sous-estimer Miss Elizabeth, si bien qu'il remporta la partie. Son honneur était sauf.

Malgré sa défaite Lizzie avait quand même apprécié cette deuxième manche, car Mr Darcy était un rude adversaire, probablement meilleur que son père. Elle était assez perspicace pour comprendre que le jeune homme l'avait sous-estimée la première fois et avait manqué de concentration. Jouer avec lui pourrait donc la faire progresser. Par contre, elle n'avait pas apprécié les regards toujours aussi intenses qu'il portait sur elle. Ils la mettaient mal à l'aise, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, elle pensait qu'il la jugeait toujours juste passable, malgré ses excuses. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que c'était tout le contraire.

\- Il nous faudra faire une troisième manche, Miss Bennet, afin de nous départager.

\- Pourquoi pas, Mr Darcy, mais ce sera pour une autre fois, dit-elle en voyant les Collins s'approcher, il était clair qu'il était temps de rentrer.

\- Oui, une autre fois, dit-il déçu de s'arrêter là.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait rencontré un si bon joueur, sûrement meilleur que Bingley qui était trop distrait et ne tenait pas en place, et il estima même meilleur que Richard qui pourtant était un bon stratège. De quoi occuper les longues soirées d'hiver à Pember… « Mais à quoi penses-tu encore Darcy !? » _,_ s'admonesta-t-il, surpris d'avoir à nouveau de telles pensées. De ce fait, il hésita trop longtemps avant de proposer son bras à Elizabeth pour la raccompagner avec ses proches vers la sortie, laissant le champ libre au colonel qui en profita pour lui offrir le sien avec plaisir. En passant près de Darcy, Richard lui lança discrètement un regard désapprobateur pour son manque de galanterie, ensuite il afficha un sourire narquois destiné à provoquer la jalousie de son cousin qui, finalement, regretta de ne point être à sa place. Richard avait donc fait, lui aussi, échec et mat à Darcy.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

 **O &P**

 ** _En effet, quelles sont les véritables intentions du colonel ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(2)** Pour les connaisseurs, je me suis inspirée de l'une des plus célèbres partie d'échecs : Garry Kasparov VS Anatoly Karpov à Lyon en 1990.

3w (point) philippe (point) dornbusch (point) pagesperso – orange (point) fr

 **(3)** Citation de David Augustin de Brueys; Les amusements de la raison (1721)

 **David Augustin de Brueys** , (1641-1723) : théologien et auteur dramatique français.

Source : Wikipédia

 **(4)** Citation de William Penn ; Les fruits de l'amour d'un père (1790)

 **(5)** 6 Pouces (inches en anglais) = 15 cm environ

 **(6)** Petit roque : ici le roi noir se déplace de deux cases en direction de la tour de droite, et la tour se place immédiatement à gauche du roi, aucune pièce ne doit se trouver entre les deux.


	11. C7: Darcy VS Fitzwilliam

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Bon 14 juillet à tous mes compatriotes!**

 **O &P**

?.

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _" Le cœur perçoit ce que l'œil ne voit pas. "  
_ \- Al-Gazal -

 _._

 **Chapitre 7 : Darcy VS Fitzwilliam**

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Lizzie dans le Kent, elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents et de chacune de ses sœurs, sauf Lydia. Les préparatifs du mariage étaient l'essentiel sujet de chacune des missives et il était amusant d'avoir les différents points de vue. Jane, la principale intéressée, n'était que soupirs d'amour envers son fiancé et avait l'air de supporter toutes les contraintes et les choix que lui imposait leur mère, avec toute la sérénité légendaire que possédait l'aînée des sœurs Bennet. Mrs Bennet reprochait à sa seconde fille d'avoir choisi un si mauvais moment pour partir, oubliant qu'elle s'était engagée à visiter les Collins avant les fiançailles de Jane et Charles. Mary n'écrivait que des propos moralisateurs sur tout le monde. Kitty parlait des rubans et dentelles dont elle allait arranger sa robe pour l'évènement, ainsi que de ses dernières chamailleries avec Lydia à savoir laquelle des deux sœurs était la plus populaire auprès des tuniques rouges. Et bien sûr, Mr Bennet se moquait de tout cela avec sa plume acerbe.

Lizzie répondit à chacun des courriers avec empathie, humilité indignée, indulgence ou esprit selon le destinataire.

Ses journées avaient atteint une certaine routine : visites aux paroissiens, lectures, dîners occasionnels à Rosings Park et surtout ses balades matinales avec parfois une rencontre « fortuite » avec deux certains gentlemen, en même temps ou pas, ou visite de politesse de leur part au presbytère.

 **O &P**

En fin de matinée, alors que les deux cousins vinrent rendre visite, et alors que la conversation était tournée sur Jane et Charles, Charlotte raconta comment Eliza était allée soigner sa sœur tombée malade à Netherfield.

\- Imaginez-vous qu'elle était si inquiète et dévouée qu'elle a parcouru trois _miles_ **(1)** à pied dans la campagne boueuse pour se rendre au chevet de Jane, dit-elle en terminant de servir le thé.

Charlotte se rendait compte du vif intérêt que les deux gentlemen portaient envers son amie et elle voulait rendre service à Elizabeth en mettant en évidence ses qualités.

\- Enfin, ce ne fut pas une si grande entreprise, Charlotte, et c'était le minimum que je pouvais faire pour ma chère Jane. Mais cela m'a bien valu un regard sévère sur mes jupons tout crottés, dit Lizzie avec humour et humilité en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Eh bien dites-moi, Miss Elizabeth, contrairement à ce que vous dites, je pense que ce fut une véritable preuve de courage, mais je me demande ce qui a été le plus difficile entre affronter les chemins boueux et rencontrer le regard désapprobateur de… Miss Bingley, ajouta le colonel avec plein de sous-entendus, car il connaissait bien les tendances à la réprobation de la demoiselle en question pour l'avoir déjà fréquentée.

\- Richard ! réprimanda Darcy en posant sa tasse de thé un peu brutalement sur sa soucoupe.

\- Plaît-il, Darcy ? N'êtes-vous point d'accord pour assumer que c'est bien une épreuve ? il but une gorgée de thé avec un regard espiègle.

\- Mais c'est de la sœur de mon ami dont vous parlez avec si peu de… si peu de charité, répondit-il outré.

Lizzie remarqua que Darcy avait défendu cette langue de vipère en étant outragé par cette remarque, tandis qu'il ne s'était pas restreint quand il avait exprimé ses pensées sur elle-même au colonel. Cela ne l'étonna guère, Darcy et Caroline étaient tous les deux aussi hautains et dédaigneux des autres, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire en les imaginant mariés en train de toiser et critiquer tous ceux qui les entouraient.

\- Voyons, je parlais de l'épreuve d'affronter les chemins boueux, Darcy, dit-il avec un humour teinté volontairement d'une hypocrisie flagrante, puis il continua, vous qui l'avez côtoyée, Miss Bennet, qu'en pensez-vous? lui demanda Richard avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je dirais que Miss Bingley a fort à cœur les intérêts de son frère, dit Lizzie avec une étincelle dans les yeux tout en pensant « mais surtout, et avant tout, les siens ».

C'était ironique, bien sûr, ce que sentit Darcy à l'intonation de sa voix, mais cela passait pour un compliment. Il se dit qu'elle était vraiment fine d'esprit. La sœur de Charles aurait été bien plus manifeste et moins délicate dans ses critiques, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la dénigrer en public. Caroline Bingley pouvait faire preuve d'esprit, mais avec moins de subtilité, de plus il était toujours tourné soit à la censure des gens qu'elle considérait en dessous d'elle, en particulier dans leur dos, soit à la flatterie des puissants de ce monde, ou de lui-même et Georgie, dans le but de gagner sa main ou plutôt son statut et sa fortune. Il n'avait jamais entendu Miss Elizabeth faire des commérages et déprécier les personnes, mais elle pouvait remettre quelqu'un à sa place, en face, et avec élégance encore une qualité qu'il appréciait grandement. Mais cette lèvre qu'elle mordillait et ses yeux pétillants, c'était beaucoup trop distrayant.

\- En parlant de sœurs, les vôtres vous ressemblent-elles ? s'intéressa Richard.

\- Pas vraiment, Jane et les deux plus jeunes, Kitty et Lydia, sont blondes avec les yeux bleus comme ma mère, tandis que Mary et moi ressemblons plus à mon père.

\- Et du point de vue de leur personnalité ? continua le colonel.

\- Nous sommes toutes différentes. Jane est douce, généreuse et voit le bien chez tout le monde autour d'elle, « y compris Miss Bingley ». Mary adore jouer du pianoforte « mais sans sentiment et c'est une épreuve pour les oreilles surtout lorsqu'en plus elle chante » et lit beaucoup « les sermons de Fordyce pour nous les servir à tout propos ». Kitty et Lydia sont pleines de vie « mais surtout incontrôlables » et inséparables « bien qu'elles se disputent tout le temps », elles aiment coudre « pour décorer leurs robes et bonnets pour plaire aux officiers » et bien que Lydia soit la plus jeune « et la plus égoïste et écervelée », c'est Kitty qui essaie de la copier dans tout ce qu'elle fait « et ce n'est pas pour le mieux ».

Lizzie échangea un regard entendu avec Charlotte qui étouffa un petit rire en toussotant dans sa main avant de s'excuser. Elle remercia le ciel que Mr Collins était parti voir Lady Catherine au sujet de son prochain sermon, encore ! Elle ne doutait pas qu'il aurait mis son grain de sel et aurait prononcé tout haut une partie de ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas concernant ses deux sœurs cadettes.

\- Des personnalités fort intéressantes, commenta le colonel qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre les deux amies avant de continuer, la vie familiale ne doit assurément point être ennuyeuse chez vous, il regarda Lizzie avec espièglerie.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, « mais Ô combien embarrassante en public » lui répondit-elle avec humour, la vie dans une maison où résident cinq sœurs ne manque jamais de sujets de conversation comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, mais aussi de divergences dans les points de vue avec des caractères aussi différents « c'est un doux euphémisme ».

\- Pour sûr, votre foyer est très vivant, ajouta Charlotte qui entra dans le jeu avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, intervint Maria avec bonne humeur.

Charlotte, qui était assise juste à côté de sa sœur, glissa discrètement sa main entre elles deux et lui serra gentiment les doigts attirant son attention et lorsqu'elle la regarda, elle lui fit un signe non de la tête presque imperceptible. La jeune fille comprit ainsi qu'il ne fallait pas creuser le sujet.

Lizzie remarqua que, comme à son habitude, Darcy écoutait, mais sans participer et surtout, il lui réservait ces regards intenses pleins de dédain. Elle ne supportait plus son mépris.

\- Et comment est Miss Darcy ? demanda Charlotte en repassant le plateau de biscuits et de gâteaux, en voulant faire participer le gentleman silencieux à leur conversation.

\- Ma sœur ? demanda-t-il un peu stupidement, surpris qu'on lui adressât la parole.

\- Bien sûr Darcy, de qui voulez-vous que l'on parlât ? à moins que vous ayez une fille dont vous m'auriez caché l'existence, se moqua le colonel avec un petit rire.

\- Richard, ce n'est point drôle, assurément ! s'exclama Darcy en rougissant légèrement, puis il reprit, Georgiana ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Elle est très timide, généreuse et aimante. Elle adore jouer du pianoforte qu'elle pratique quotidiennement durant plusieurs heures.

Darcy s'était animé de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, pour Lizzie il était évident qu'il adorait sa sœur. Il avait donc quand même une qualité.

\- Et quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda Lizzie avant de croquer un biscuit.

\- Elle aura bientôt seize ans.

\- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas encore fait de saison en ville, la question était rhétorique de la part de Lizzie.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit maladroitement et un peu trop vivement Darcy.

« Vous êtes offusqué Mr Darcy ? Il est vrai que vous avez clairement affiché votre opinion au sujet de la sortie précoce de mes plus jeunes sœurs. » Lizzie pensa qu'il était de nouveau méprisant envers sa famille, alors que le grand brun ne songeait qu'à la fragilité actuelle de Georgie, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa réponse avait pu être offensante.

\- Ce que veut dire mon cousin, c'est que les habitudes en ville sont différentes de celles de la campagne où les jeunes filles sont dans un milieu plus familier, plus protégé et peuvent donc sortir plus tôt qu'à Londres, tempéra l'officier qui se souvenait parfaitement aussi de la précédente discussion à ce sujet.

\- Je comprends, colonel, vous êtes un excellent diplomate, dit simplement Lizzie en hochant la tête. Elizabeth avait apprécié sa délicatesse.

\- Merci, madame, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Et avez-vous reçu récemment des nouvelles de Miss Darcy ? Sa santé s'est-elle améliorée ? s'enquit Lizzie sincèrement.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard embarrassé avec son cousin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lizzie. Déjà qu'il s'était senti gêné en comprenant sa bévue juste avant, pourtant, il arbora un masque des plus neutres avant de lui répondre.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre il y a deux jours et elle va de mieux en mieux, je vous remercie.

Un temps convenable s'était écoulé et il était maintenant temps pour les deux cousins de prendre congé.

 **O &P**

Pas plus tard que le lendemain, Elizabeth rencontra le colonel Fitzwilliam qui faisait le tour du parc à pied. Elle apprit que Darcy continuait de réviser les livres de comptes et devait s'occuper d'un problème d'intendance. Puis leur discussion tourna sur Napoléon, les nouvelles de son arrivée aux Tuileries le 20 mars et de la fuite de Louis XVIII avaient finalement atteint l'Angleterre. Malgré les promesses pacifiques de l'Empereur, les habitants des autres pays que la France avaient naturellement peur de ses intentions belliqueuses cachées. Elizabeth s'intéressa aussi aux campagnes du colonel. Ils en avaient déjà vaguement parlé lors de leur première rencontre, mais l'actualité l'avait rendue plus curieuse. Il se livra et lui raconta, dans des termes choisis et adéquats pour une oreille féminine, les scènes terribles auxquelles il avait assistées, même s'il avait une position de commandement il avait participé activement à certaines batailles. Cependant, devant les questions de la jeune femme, il se rappela la destruction, les corps mutilés ou brûlés, les cris de souffrance des soldats blessés en donnant à Elizabeth une version fortement adoucie, tandis qu'il lui décrivit ouvertement le soleil de plomb dans le sud de l'Europe, parfois la soif et la faim dont il avait parfois souffert, enfin la peur et les cauchemars qui le poursuivaient aujourd'hui encore. Il s'était mis à nu devant elle et elle avait apprécié cette confiance qu'il lui accordait. Elle se sentait bouleversée et compatissante de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais pour finir sur une note plus gaie, il changea drastiquement de sujet en parlant de ses souvenirs d'enfance avec Darcy.

\- Comment était-il lorsqu'il était enfant ? A-t-il toujours été aussi sévère ? demanda Lizzie au sujet de Darcy.

\- Non, pas du tout, nous avons fait les quatre cents coups avec lui et aussi Wickham le filleul de son père, même si Darcy était le plus raisonnable de nous trois.

\- Mr Wickham ? J'ai fait la connaissance d'un George Wickham à Meryton, l'automne dernier, serait-ce le même ?

Lizzie connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais l'occasion était trop belle pour en savoir davantage sur les relations entre Darcy et cet homme. Elle avait déjà voulu en parler avec le Maître de Pemberley, mais comment aborder le sujet sans paraître indiscrète ? Là, le colonel lui donnait une belle opportunité.

\- Possible, mais que ferait-il dans le Hertfordshire ? se demanda, presque pour lui-même, le colonel intrigué.

\- Il venait de s'engager comme lieutenant dans la milice qui est campée dans notre ville, mais d'après les dernières nouvelles que j'ai reçu de la maison son régiment devrait repartir bientôt pour Brighton.

\- Vous ne le reverrez plus alors ? demanda-t-il en masquant son inquiétude.

\- Probablement pas, répondit-elle, le colonel avait-il l'air soulagé ? puis elle demanda, vous étiez donc des amis d'enfance ? elle voulait en savoir plus.

\- Oui, surtout pour faire des bêtises. Il y a eu cette fois où nous avions attrapé un gros crapaud bien hideux ainsi que des criquets que nous avions relâchés discrètement lors d'un dîner où Lady Catherine était présente.

\- Non ! Vous n'avez pas osé ? elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur le sujet Wickham.

\- Et si, si vous aviez vu la tête de ma tante et écouté les cris de toutes les dames présentes ! il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Son rire infectieux gagna Lizzie qui imagina la scène.

\- Et avez-vous été grondés et punis ?

\- Non point, car il n'y avait aucune preuve que c'était nous, juste de fortes présomptions, répondit-il fièrement.

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer votre cousin à se comporter en vilain garnement.

\- Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. En fait, il a beaucoup changé après le décès de sa mère, Lady Anne, dit-il tristement.

\- Quel âge avait-il alors?

\- Douze ans.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! ... Et sa pauvre sœur devait être très jeune ?

\- Lady Anne est morte peu après sa naissance.

La discussion s'arrêta car ils apercevaient la route vers le presbytère et au loin, Mr Collins qui revenait du village. Ils firent leurs adieux et Lizzie rentra. Le pasteur la réprimanda de se promener en compagnie d'un homme ainsi sans chaperon, bien qu'il n'eût aucun doute sur les bonnes intentions et le comportement honorable de l'un des neveux de Sa Grâce.

Quant à Richard, il rencontra Darcy en rentrant et le suivit dans le bureau où il ne put s'empêcher de le narguer gentiment en racontant sa rencontre avec une certaine nymphe des bois aux yeux de biche. Darcy se sentait de plus en plus jaloux de leur interaction et avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher, surtout au colonel qui le connaissait si bien et aussi de par ses aptitudes d'observations et de déduction qui avaient été développées par sa fonction dans l'armée.

\- Et savez-vous qui elle a rencontré dans le Hertfordshire ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache, répondit Darcy agacé.

\- George Wickham !

\- Si c'est encore l'une de vos plaisanteries, Richard, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Je vous promets que je suis sérieux. Il s'est engagé comme lieutenant dans la milice.

\- Mais alors, les sœurs Bennet sont en danger ! s'inquiéta le grand brun.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, son régiment devrait partir pour Brighton, mais je vais me renseigner.

\- Devra-t-il toujours me hanter toute ma vie ? se désespéra Darcy en soupirant.

\- Si vous m'aviez écouté, j'aurais réglé cette question il y a bien longtemps.

\- En la mémoire de mon père, je ne pouvais pas… Aaaah ! il frappa le bureau de son poing.

\- Pour l'instant il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Pour changer de sujet… Pourquoi étiez-vous si renfrogné, même avant de parler de ce scélérat ?

\- Des problèmes d'intendance.

\- Seulement ça ? ne serait-ce pas plutôt à cause de ma rencontre avec ma nymphe des bois, hum ? le blond observait avec attention le langage corporel de son cousin, il vit un tressaillement au coin de son œil droit, ses mâchoires qui se serrèrent et sa posture qui devint plus rigide, il avait fait mouche.

\- Elle n'est pas **votre** nymphe des bois, Richard ! il se leva pour rejoindre la fenêtre, en tournant le dos, il pouvait ainsi mieux dissimuler ses tourments.

\- Darcy, je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse, et n'insultez pas mon intelligence en me disant qu'il s'agit de problème d'intendance. Que se passe-t-il avec Miss Bennet ? William…

Il était rare qu'il l'appelât par la forme raccourcie de son prénom. Il se leva de son siège et vint le rejoindre, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son cousin. Le temps n'était plus aux boutades. Darcy tourna la tête, un peu surpris, puis se concentra à nouveau sur les jardins.

\- Richard, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Elle… Quand je vous vois… tous les deux… je…

Il trébuchait sur ses mots, ne sachant comment exprimer ce qu'il avait du mal à s'admettre pour lui-même. Darcy était un homme très secret, y compris avec ses proches. Depuis le décès de ses parents, les responsabilités du lègue allant avec et les récents problèmes de Georgie, il s'était de plus en plus renfermé dans sa coquille. Mais il se sentait si seul. Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il se sentait vulnérable, confus.

\- Vous êtes jaloux !

\- Richard, non !... Enfin, oui… Aaah, je ne sais pas ! il leva la main en signe de frustration.

\- Si, vous l'êtes. C'est la première fois que je vous vois vous mettre dans cet état pour une femme.

\- C'est juste une passade et comme ce nom l'indique bien cela me passera, il en était pourtant de moins en moins convaincu.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Le colonel avait saisi le ton perturbé de son cousin.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Richard, je ne peux pas considérer… elle n'est pas pour moi, et puis j'ai bientôt terminé mon travail ici et dans deux ou trois jours **nous** serons partis… Mais vous, dites-moi, quelle est votre position envers elle ? J'espère que vous ne jouez pas avec ses sentiments ? il tourna la tête pour observer son cousin droit dans les yeux en tournoyant sa chevalière nerveusement.

\- Je dois bien avouer que je suis très attiré par elle, de plus en plus, et si vous n'avez aucune intention envers elle… je commence à considérer… de la courtiser sérieusement. Très longtemps, j'ai pensé épouser une riche héritière, mais plus je connais Miss Bennet et plus je me dis qu'une vie de riche oisif ne vaut peut-être pas de supporter une épouse comme celles que l'on voit à l'Almack, durant toute une vie. Pourtant, pour parler franchement, cela m'ennuie beaucoup si vous avez des sentiments sincères envers elle.

Le cœur de Darcy se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il serra les poings et ses mâchoires se contractèrent à nouveau, ce qui n'échappa pas au colonel.

\- Cela me passera comme je vous l'ai dit et je l'oublierai une fois parti d'ici. Eh bien si le cœur vous en dit, alors à votre aise, dit Darcy à contre-cœur, mais elle, acceptera-t-elle de vivre sur la solde d'un colonel ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sec teinté d'arrogance.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant leur discussion.

\- Entrez ! cria Darcy sur un ton brusque.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger messieurs, mais un courrier urgent vient d'arriver pour vous, Mr Darcy, dit un domestique en lui tendant un plateau d'argent sur lequel était une lettre.

\- Une réponse immédiate est-elle attendue ? demanda-t-il en se saisissant de la missive,

\- Non, le messager n'a rien dit, monsieur.

\- Bien, alors vous pouvez disposer.

Il décacheta et lu rapidement la courte lettre. En voyant la réaction et l'air inquiet de Darcy, le colonel ne dit qu'un mot :

\- Georgiana ?

\- Non, Pemberley. Il y a eu un important incendie suivi d'inondations à cause de pluies diluviennes. Il faut que je parte le plus tôt possible. Je reviendrai dès que tout sera sous contrôle, de toute façon j'ai pratiquement fini ma tâche ici.

\- Avez-vous besoin que je vous accompagne ?

\- Non, il vaut mieux que vous restiez là deux jours de plus comme c'était prévu et que l'on se retrouve à Londres dans quelques jours, sinon Lady Catherine ne vous le pardonnera pas. Je vous enverrai un message chez vos parents dès que j'en saurai davantage.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Darcy.

En fait, les deux cousins avaient tous les deux conscience de la faiblesse de cet argument et en connaissaient la cause : Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Autrefois, Darcy aurait accueilli avec soulagement et même plaisir une telle offre de la part de son cousin dans un moment si difficile. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il l'accompagnât…

De son côté, Richard s'était senti blessé par le dédain de la remarque de Darcy : _Mais elle, acceptera-t-elle de vivre sur la solde d'un colonel ?_ Effectivement, ses revenus n'étaient rien comparés à ceux de son cousin, mais sa fierté avait été bafouée. Il savait que c'était davantage la jalousie qui avait parlé et que Darcy ne l'avait jamais méprisé ou dédaigné, mais il pouvait se montrer si arrogant, parfois, dans l'assurance de sa supériorité. Il était tellement habitué à ce que tout le monde fût prêt à satisfaire ses quatre volontés, qu'il ne doutait pas d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait des autres. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser brièvement, quelle belle revanche serait-ce si Miss Elizabeth Bennet accepterait de devenir son épouse. Oui, une belle leçon de vie en effet… et après tout, ne lui avait-il pas donné la permission de la courtiser ? Et depuis quand avait-il besoin de sa permission d'ailleurs ? Richard était un colonel dans l'armée de Sa Majesté, il était un homme aguerri qui avait vécu son lot d'épreuves, lui aussi.

 **O &P**

Juste avant de s'endormir, Elizabeth compara les deux neveux de Lady Catherine. Ses discussions avec Richard montraient qu'il exprimait plus de sentiments, il s'était intéressé à sa famille plusieurs fois, il avait partagé des expériences personnelles, notamment dans le domaine militaire, il avait beaucoup d'humour. Il était clair qu'une véritable complicité s'établissait entre le colonel et elle. Lizzie se sentait bien en sa bienveillante présence et c'était réconfortant.

Rien à voir avec la façon dont elle se sentait toujours sur la défensive avec Darcy et aussi déstabilisée par sa seule présence, par ses regards insondables. Elle se sentait jugée et méprisée en permanence, sauf peut-être bizarrement lors de la partie d'échec, concéda-t-elle. Elle interprétait toutes ses remarques comme étant des offenses plus ou moins déguisées et elle en arrivait à déformer tous ses propos et pensées systématiquement sans s'en rendre compte.

Et puis, Darcy ne posait jamais de questions sur sa famille, il était généralement froid et restait assez distant, mais elle devait bien admettre que les sujets de ses discussions étaient plus stimulants et qu'en la défiant régulièrement il la poussait à s'améliorer. Plus tard elle l'imaginait bien ressemblant à Lady Catherine, l'esprit en plus. Sa mère devait probablement ressembler à sa sœur Lady Catherine, mais ce qu'oubliait Lizzie était qu'elle-même ne ressemblait à aucune de ses sœurs, et elle en avait pourtant quatre !

.

 _ **Que va-t-il se passer pendant l'absence de Darcy ? Le colonel va-t-il se décider à courtiser Lizzie sérieusement ? Darcy regrettera-t-il sa décision ?**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **(1) environ 5 km**_


	12. C8: loin des yeux, loin du coeur?

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

.

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _"_ _Jam non consilio bonus, sed more eo perductus, ut non tantum recte facere possim, sed nisi recte facere non possim"_

 _-_ Sénèque, Lettres 120.10 _-  
_

 _Traduction : "Je ne suis plus bon par intention délibérée, mais par habitude j'ai atteint un point où je suis non seulement capable de bien faire, mais je suis incapable de faire autre chose que ce qui est bien."_

 _._

 **Chapitre 8: loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?**

Dans le carrosse qui le menait vers Pemberley, Darcy avait plus de deux jours pour se demander ce qui l'attendrait là-bas, mais aussi à réfléchir à deux beaux yeux captivants. Il repensait à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Richard. Il avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas considérer un mariage avec Miss Elizabeth. En effet, que penserait sa famille, surtout Lady Catherine, pour des raisons évidentes et personnelles ? Et son oncle, le Comte de Matlock ? Ou encore la branche des Darcy du côté de son grand-oncle, le juge ? Enfin le plus important, il devait penser à Georgie et accroître ses relations dans le cercle des privilégiés pour qu'elle puisse espérer faire un bon mariage, et surtout ne pas dégrader le nom des Darcy en s'alliant avec la fille d'un gentleman, peut-être, mais insignifiant, quasi désargenté et qui s'était uni avec la fille d'un avoué. Et ses amis, ses pairs au _Brooks's_ **(1)** que penseraient-ils ? Il serait la risée, lui, l'un des célibataires les plus prisés de la haute société. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle mésalliance.

Famille, devoir et honneur étaient tout ce qui importaient.

Et pour se conforter dans son opinion, il se récita le poème de William Wordsworth qu'il avait étudié à Cambridge : _Ode to Duty_ **(2)** pour se rappeler l'importance du devoir qui serait une lumière qui le guiderait et l'empêcherait de s'égarer. Bien qu'il reconnaissait la valeur de l'amour et de la joie qui lui était associée, il doutait que leur faire une confiance aveugle pût le mener vers le bien. Il voulait se prouver que le devoir et le sacrifice qui pût en découler, bien qu'étant une valeur parfois sévère, était aussi gracieux et divinement beau et, par conséquent, qu'il serait prêt à le servir plus strictement allant jusqu'à renoncer à ses propres désirs s'il était nécessaire. Il se répéta comme un mantra la dernière strophe.

 _ **To humbler functions, awful Power!**_

 _ **I call thee: I myself commend**_

 _ **Unto thy guidance from this hour;**_

 _ **Oh, let my weakness have an end!**_

 _ **Give unto me, made lowly wise,**_

 _ **The spirit of self-sacrifice;**_

 _ **The confidence of reason give;**_

 _ **And in the light of truth thy Bondman let me live!**_

(Traduction : Pour des fonctions plus humbles, puissance terrible!  
Je t'appelle: je me félicite moi-même  
À ton conseil à partir de cette heure  
Oh, que ma faiblesse ait une fin!  
Donne-moi, rendu humblement sage,  
L'esprit du sacrifice de soi  
La confiance de la raison donne;  
Et à la lumière de la vérité ton serviteur laisse-moi vivre!)

Oui, c'était la bonne décision à prendre, car Elizabeth Bennet avait, certes, toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait chez une femme, exceptée une essentielle: elle ne faisait pas partie de la bonne société. D'ailleurs, à pourtant plus de vingt ans, elle n'avait fait aucune saison dans la capitale, ni même était présentée à la Cour.

Partir quelques temps l'aiderait à l'oublier, car ce n'était qu'une folie passagère, rien de plus. Elle n'avait juste réussi qu'à capter un peu plus longuement son intérêt que toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'ici. Deux semaines loin d'elle, et Miss Elizabeth Bennet serait tombée dans les oubliettes. Properce n'avait-il pas écrit : _Quantum oculis, animo tum procul ibit amor_ **(3)** ? Une façon de dire : loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? Oui, c'était cela, il prétexterait cette urgence qui le rappelait à Pemberley pour rester plus longtemps que nécessaire à Londres, lors de son chemin de retour vers le Kent, pour voir sa sœur chérie, se changer les idées, se distraire et ne plus penser à ces beaux yeux ensorcelants.

 **O &P**

Pemberley ! La terre de ses ancêtres, son refuge, l'endroit où Darcy préférait être.

En arrivant dans les environs il avait déjà aperçu les signes de l'inondation. Sa voiture avait d'ailleurs dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois, complètement embourbée. Lui-même était parfois descendu pour aider Stanley, le cocher et les postillons à pousser le véhicule sur les chemins boueux et glissants. Les derniers _miles_ avaient été très éprouvants. Ils étaient enfin tous arrivés, exténués, tout crottés et affamés, à la nuit tombante. Mrs Reynolds fit donc préparer un bain chaud et un bon repas puis, malgré l'heure tardive, Darcy rencontra dans son bureau son intendant, Mr White, qui lui dressa un état des lieux complet. L'incendie avait détruit l'une des fermes, mais ses habitants étaient sains et saufs et avaient déjà été relogés dans une habitation restée vacante depuis le départ de ses locataires. Seulement trois jours plus tard, une digue avait cédé à cause des pluies diluviennes et l'inondation provoquée avait atteint plusieurs cottages. Heureusement qu'elle avait été suffisamment loin des habitations pour que l'eau perdît de sa force, donc les dommages avaient été moins dévastateurs. Les dégâts des eaux pourraient être réparés, mais avaient conduit à la rue plusieurs familles maintenant installées provisoirement dans le manoir, une partie dans le quartier des domestiques et celles avec plus d'enfants au deuxième étage réservé habituellement aux invités. Les chevaux et le bétail sauvés avaient été déplacés vers les écuries, étables et bergeries qui n'avaient pas été atteintes. Plusieurs de ses voisins avaient aussi été touchés et une entraide s'était organisée. Darcy était satisfait des mesures d'urgence qui avaient été prises par Mr White et Mrs Reynolds et les en remercia. Il irait faire le tour du domaine dès le lendemain.

Ainsi, le jour suivant le Maître de Pemberley se rendit avec Mr White sur les lieux des catastrophes. Les eaux s'étaient déjà en partie retirées depuis cinq jours, mais les dégâts étaient bien là : sols et murs détrempés par les eaux boueuses qui mettraient des jours voire des semaines à sécher complètement selon le temps qu'il ferait dans les jours à venir, et une partie du mobilier était perdue. Des hommes travaillaient encore à récupérer les meubles et les différentes possessions des fermiers qui étaient partis à la dérive. Quant à la maison brûlée, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que de la reconstruire, car il ne restait plus que quelques murs noircis par la suie.

\- L'essentiel est qu'aucune vie n'ait été perdue, dit Darcy à son intendant.

\- En effet, monsieur, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il y avait des années que nous n'avions pas eu de telles pluies.

\- Je dirais même plus d'une décennie, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, je devais avoir quinze ou seize ans.

Ensuite Darcy rencontra chacun de ses métayers et leur assura, en personne, que tout serait fait au plus vite pour leur permettre de réintégrer leur demeure et qu'il financerait les travaux nécessaires. Pour les familles ayant perdu trop de mobilier et d'effets personnels, ou dont les plantations avaient été perdues, il diminuerait le montant de leur fermage pour cette année. Heureusement, certains semis de printemps n'avaient pas encore été réalisés, ainsi la prochaine récolte ne serait pas entièrement mise en danger. Et le soleil qui était enfin réapparu depuis ce matin devrait commencer à faciliter le drainage des champs. Darcy rencontra également ses voisins afin d'organiser au plus vite les travaux de réparation de la digue qui s'était rompue.

Avec tous ces problèmes, les évènements qui se tramaient en France étaient passés au second plan pour Darcy et ses voisins. Pourtant, d'après les dernières nouvelles relatées dans les journaux, à l'approche de Napoléon sur Paris le roi français Louis XVIII avait quitté Les Tuileries le 19 mars pour fuir et se réfugier en Belgique à l'Hôtel d'Hane-Steenhuyse situé à Gand. Un ultimatum avait été donné à Napoléon le 2 avril par les souverains étrangers réunis à Francfort lui donnant dix jours pour partir de France sous peine de déclarer une guerre. En attendant la réaction de l'empereur, Lord Wellington, général en chef des armées alliées contre la France, était déjà arrivé à Bruxelles depuis le 5 avril pour constituer une armée.

 **O &P**

Pendant ce temps-là, le colonel avait rendu visite quotidiennement à Elizabeth afin de continuer à la connaître de mieux en mieux avant de prendre une décision importante. Il avait même décidé de reporter son départ pour Londres de quelques jours, au grand étonnement, mais non déplaisir, de sa tante.

Juste après le départ de Darcy, il avait reçu un courrier de l'état-major l'avertissant de se tenir à disposition pour rejoindre son régiment d'infanterie, à moins d'une demi-journée de voyage du quartier général. À cause de la mobilisation des forces armées, plusieurs régiments étaient déjà en route pour le continent pour rejoindre Lord Wellington afin d'aller combattre Boney et les grenouilles **(4)**. Le long congé qui lui avait été accordé risquait donc de prendre fin à tout moment. Visiblement c'était la grande confusion et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il fût obligé de repartir se battre et de risquer sa vie une fois encore. Néanmoins, il décida de garder pour lui cette information le plus longtemps possible, afin de n'alarmer personne.

 **O &P**

Lizzie accueillait toujours le colonel avec un grand plaisir et même une certaine anticipation. Ils s'étaient rencontrés « par hasard » deux fois durant les promenades de la jeune femme, toutefois, ils se voyaient plus souvent au presbytère. Lorsque le pasteur était présent, il croyait que c'était pour lui faire honneur, tout empli de sa prétention qu'il était, mais son épouse, qui n'était pas dupe, savait très bien à qui étaient destinées ses visites.

Ce jour-là, lors de sa promenade, Lizzie avait vu le colonel qui avait le dos appuyé contre un gros chêne, le genou gauche replié et le pied en appui contre le tronc dans une attitude nonchalante. Il avait l'air pensif et tenait dans sa main droite une rose de couleur rose. Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme s'approcher, il se remit sur ses deux pieds et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Miss Bennet, comment vous portez-vous ce matin ?

\- Très bien je vous remercie colonel, et vous-même ?

\- Parfaitement bien, merci, il fit une pause. Voici une rose pour la reine des fleurs, dit-il en lui tendant la rose avec un sourire lumineux.

Elizabeth se sentit très flattée, car jamais un homme n'avait eu une telle attention envers elle.

\- Merci colonel, elle est magnifique, dit Lizzie en rougissant, et vous, vous êtes le roi des charmeurs.

\- Uniquement avec vous, ma belle dame, il lui offrit le bras pour commencer leur balade.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé une si jolie rose si tôt dans l'année ?

\- Dans la serre de Rosings Park, vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de la visiter ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien je vous y emmènerai lors de votre prochaine visite au manoir.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais comment vais-je expliquer à Mr Collins que je me trouve en possession d'une rose en cette saison ? demanda-t-elle le regard taquin.

\- Ah, très pertinent, en effet, il se mit à rire, mais je vous sais pleine de ressources, Miss Bennet. Sinon, quelle est votre fleur préférée ?

\- J'aime beaucoup les roses, mais mes fleurs préférées sont les fleurs sauvages et en cette saison particulièrement les violettes.

\- C'est plutôt singulier, mais en fait, cela vous correspond bien, il écarta une branche d'arbre pour leur faciliter le passage.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de choses légères, puis ils parlèrent de la vie au presbytère et de Charlotte.

\- Votre amie a l'air d'être contente de sa vie ici.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Elle souhaitait avoir sa propre maison et son mariage lui a donné un certain statut, elle en est fort satisfaite, malgré Lady Catherine qui est parfois trop présente.

\- Il est vrai que ma tante peut se montrer fort intrusive, il rit avec elle avant de lui demander, et vous, Miss Bennet, si je puis me permettre, ne regrettez-vous pas d'avoir décliné la proposition de mariage que Mr Collins vous avait faite ? il désirait connaître davantage de détails sur les raisons de son refus.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle avec assurance.

\- Serais-je trop indiscret de vous demander pourquoi vous l'avez refusée ? Car, après tout, cela vous aurait permis d'être la future maîtresse du domaine de votre famille, il voulait découvrir aussi ses aspirations quant au mariage.

\- Pour moi ce n'est pas le plus important pour choisir un époux. Je pourrais me contenter de cent livres de revenus annuels si je faisais un mariage où c'est l'amour le plus profond et le respect mutuel qui m'uniraient à mon époux. Et vous colonel, je suppose que vous devez trouver une riche héritière ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

\- Pas nécessairement, … je pourrais bien me laisser séduire par une jolie nymphe des bois, répondit-il avec un air mélangé d'humour et de mystère.

\- Et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche en renonçant ainsi à tous vos privilèges ? elle haussa un sourcil de défi taquin, ses joues rouges pour avoir de forts soupçons à propos de qui il évoquait ainsi.

\- Que sont les privilèges de l'argent par rapport à ceux du cœur ? son ton devint plus sérieux et il posa sa main sur celle de Lizzie.

\- Ce n'est point moi qui vous contredirais, colonel, dit-elle en lui souriant, le cœur battant.

Le colonel fut rassuré de sa réponse qui lui permettait d'avoir de bons espoirs. Darcy pensait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de sa solde d'officier, mais elle était bien supérieure à 100 livres, sans compter les quelques subsides que lui octroyait son père. La revente de son brevet de lieutenant-colonel lui avait rapporté une commission de 2400 livres qu'il avait mise de côté, enfin lorsqu'il prendrait sa retraite dans quelques années, la commission sur la vente de son brevet de colonel serait d'environ 6000 livres **(5)**. Au total, en rassemblant toutes ses économies, il aurait la coquette somme d'une quinzaine de milliers de livres, placées à cinq pourcents elles lui assureraient une rente de 750 livres par an, de quoi louer un joli cottage, de vivre confortablement sans être dans le luxe même si probablement insuffisante pour pouvoir s'offrir un grand équipage. Et s'il prenait sa retraite après vingt-cinq ans de service, il pourrait aussi ajouter à cela une rente correspondante à une demi-solde et même une solde complète après trente ans. De plus, Miss Bennet avait l'air d'être réceptive à ses attentions, mais il se donnerait encore quelques jours pour réfléchir et être sûr, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui le turlupinait : la réaction de Darcy. Car même s'il avait d'abord souhaité lui donner une bonne leçon sur le moment pour son arrogance, il lui était loyal. Or il était clair que son cousin avait également développé des sentiments sincères envers la jeune femme, et c'était une première, car il n'avait jamais vu Darcy amoureux, contrairement à lui-même qui avait déjà eu son lot d'aventures féminines. Pourtant, Darcy rejetait l'idée même de la possibilité d'un mariage avec elle. Famille, devoir et honneur. Quelque part il ne l'enviait pas. Il avait beau avoir la richesse, ses responsabilités étaient si grandes qu'il s'imposait des contraintes presque impossibles à atteindre, en tout cas pas sans laisser de côté une grande part de son bonheur personnel. Un autre problème le tracassait : la situation en France était alarmante et son congé pourrait être ajourné à tout moment.

\- Dites-moi colonel, les nouvelles en France sont très alarmantes, n'est-ce pas ? Miss Elizabeth parut avoir lu dans ses pensées.

\- Je vois que vous avez dû lire les journaux, Miss Bennet.

\- En effet, mais ne me dites pas que vous allez repartir sur le champ de bataille, demanda-telle sincèrement inquiète.

\- Je ne vous cacherai pas que c'est une possibilité, mais pour l'instant rien n'est sûr, dit-il pour la rassurer.

\- J'espère que vous ne partirez pas.

Avant de quitter Elizabeth, un peu plus loin du presbytère pour ne pas risquer d'être vus par Mr Collins, il porta sa main gantée à ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser qui dura un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire selon les convenances. Elle lui sourit en rougissant.

Lizzie flâna durant le reste du chemin pour rentrer, en méditant. Elle était de plus en plus honorée. Chaque jour qui s'écoulait, elle appréciait davantage cet homme et se demandait quelles étaient ses intentions, car cette rose, la possible allusion à elle-même en tant que nymphe des bois, ce baiser un peu trop long sur sa main et toutes ces questions autour du mariage devaient bien signifier quelque chose ? Mais elle, se voyait-elle mariée au colonel Fitzwilliam ? Embrasser la vie de femme de militaire avec ses contraintes et ses inquiétudes ? Était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse ? Possible. Pourtant, elle avait déjà senti une inclination envers le lieutenant Wickham qui avait aussi eu l'air de bien l'apprécier, mais alors son histoire l'avait quelque peu troublée, et enfin, il s'était tourné vers Mary King et sa dot de dix mille livres. Elle s'était sentie désappointée à l'époque, alors le colonel en ferait-il autant s'il croisait une jeune femme mieux dotée qu'elle ? Et lorsqu'elle sondait son cœur, quelque chose d'indéfinissable la retenait. Ah, si seulement Jane était là pour se confier à elle, avoir son regard bienveillant et ses bons conseils, mais il lui restait Charlotte.

Quant à la rose, elle décida de se débarrasser d'une partie de la tige, et la cacha dans son manteau. Elle la ferait sécher entre deux feuilles de papier dès qu'elle serait dans sa chambre.

 **O &P**

Une fois rentrée au presbytère, Lizzie prit son déjeuner avec les Collins et Maria. Ensuite, le pasteur sortit pour s'occuper de son jardin, avec le printemps il y avait beaucoup à faire. Un peu plus tard, Sophia, une jeune fille du village voisin, dont Maria avait fait connaissance après l'office du premier dimanche suivant leur arrivée dans le Kent, rendit visite. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient bien et se voyaient régulièrement. Elles demandèrent l'autorisation d'aller jusqu'au village visiter quelques marchands. Sa sœur accéda à leur demande, leur demandant même de faire une course chez l'épicier.

Ainsi Lizzie trouva l'opportunité de pouvoir discuter avec son amie. Elles étaient en train de broder et ce fut Charlotte qui ouvrit le dialogue, et justement sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Peut-être allons-nous voir le colonel Fitzwilliam aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Lizzie sans développer gardant les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage.

\- Vous avez l'air d'en être bien certaine, Eliza, Charlotte l'observa scrupuleusement.

\- En effet, parce que je l'ai rencontré ce matin lors de ma promenade, dit-elle sans quitter sa broderie du regard.

\- Eliza, dit-elle sur un ton de réprimande, vous savez ce que vous a dit Mr Collins à ce sujet ? la question était rhétorique.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, faisons tout pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, répondit-elle en levant enfin la tête pour regarder son amie avec effronterie, un sourire en coin.

\- Je trouve qu'il vous montre un bien vif intérêt depuis que Mr Darcy est parti. Et s'il a repoussé la date de son départ, c'est probablement à cause de vous. Mais ne me dites pas que vous le voyez régulièrement ainsi, sans chaperon, elle posa son ouvrage sur ses genoux et l'observa.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés deux ou trois fois, dit Lizzie en refixant son attention sur le tissu qu'elle brodait.

\- Eliza ! Vous risquez votre réputation en donnant ainsi rendez-vous, seule, dans les bois avec un homme, tout aussi respectable soit-il, admonesta Charlotte avec une certaine inquiétude mêlée de sévérité.

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais donné rendez-vous. Nos rencontres étaient fortuites, elle avait de nouveau relevé le regard vers son amie.

\- Peut-être, mais la situation n'en reste pas moins compromettante. J'espère au moins que ses intentions sont honorables ? demanda Charlotte avec une certaine préoccupation.

\- Il s'est toujours comporté en parfait gentleman.

\- Cela confirme mon impression à son sujet. Mais ne devriez-vous pas considérer Mr Darcy, plutôt ?

\- Mr Darcy ? demanda Lizzie perplexe.

\- Il vous regardait beaucoup, je dirais même de plus en plus souvent et intensément, surtout quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait. J'ai même remarqué qu'il le faisait par le biais des miroirs ou grâce au reflet des fenêtres.

\- Non ! Vous devez vous tromper Charlotte, à moins que ça ne soit pour scruter …

\- Le moindre de vos défauts, oui je le sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Mais à mon humble avis, Eliza, vous êtes dans le déni. Et ce serait inconsidéré de votre part de décourager un homme avec le statut de Mr Darcy. Vous connaissez mon point de vue pragmatique sur le mariage. Avec le colonel Fitzwilliam, vous auriez, certes, les relations de sa famille, avec Mr Darcy, vous auriez les mêmes relations, mais avec la fortune en plus. Et puis Mr Darcy est bien plus séduisant, termina-t-elle en souriant.

\- Mais aussi plus prétentieux, revêche et taciturne, ajouta Lizzie en riant doucement.

\- Tout le monde a ses défauts. Vous êtes trop romanesque pour votre propre bien, mon amie, dit Charlotte avec une amicale sincérité et en lui posant la main sur le bras.

Elle essayait de faire entendre raison à Elizabeth, car elle avait peur de la voir finir vieille fille, si elle continuait à chercher un amour idéal et imaginaire. Et puis, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la situation économique de la famille Bennet. Même avec le mariage de Jane avec Bingley, en cas de décès de Mr Bennet, rien ne garantissait qu'il subviendrait pendant longtemps aux besoins exigeants et parfois farfelus de Mrs Bennet et de ses filles, enfin, surtout les deux plus jeunes. D'autant plus que Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst risquaient de s'en mêler. Charlotte avait bien remarqué que les deux sœurs de Bingley avaient une grande influence sur leur plus jeune frère elles avaient même failli faire échouer les projets de son mariage avec Jane.

Elle pensait donc qu'Elizabeth devrait assurer ses arrières et accepter la demande en mariage de Darcy, s'il se déclarait bien sûr. Charlotte était une femme mariée et elle connaissait très bien la signification de certains regards chez un homme : le désir. Elle y voyait aussi autre chose qu'elle n'avait jamais observé dans les yeux de son mari : une adoration et une admiration, qu'elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'envier un peu. Et si elle ajoutait à cela la façon d'agir de Darcy pour essayer de le cacher, ses maladresses, ses silences qu'elle attribuait plus à de la timidité et de la réserve davantage qu'à du mépris et du dédain, elle était quasi certaine que cet homme était amoureux de son amie, et même davantage que le colonel qu'elle trouvait plus démonstratif, mais aussi plus superficiel dans ses attentions. Enfin, c'était son point de vue, car pour elle, l'attitude du colonel s'apparentait davantage à du badinage, la légèreté de son ton et ses regards charmeurs, la portaient à penser qu'il ne ressentait peut-être pas un sentiment aussi profond que Darcy qui faisait tout pour le cacher, contrairement à ce qu'Elizabeth voulait bien croire.

Quant à Lizzie, elle était un peu révoltée par le calcul de Charlotte, elle ne voulait pas faire le même type de choix que son amie et cela la poussait de plus en plus vers le colonel, tout en oubliant les doutes qu'elle avait eus ce matin même, surtout qu'elle était persuadée que celle-ci se fourvoyait complètement au sujet de Darcy. Elizabeth ne se rendait pas compte que c'étaient de mauvaises raisons qui la poussaient à considérer le colonel Fitzwilliam comme meilleur prétendant. Elle était aveuglée à cause de sa vanité que Darcy avait blessée à l'inverse de son cousin qui ne montrait que courtoisie à son égard en la gratifiant de compliments et même d'une rose.

De toute façon, personne n'avait encore demandé à la courtiser et encore moins à l'épouser. Et puis, voulait-elle vraiment se marier et dépendre d'un homme ? Elle aimait tellement la liberté que son père lui avait toujours accordée. Se marier, signifiait quitter sa famille, sa maison et surtout dépendre complètement d'un époux, se soumettre à tous ses volontés et caprices, et ceci jusqu'à la mort de l'un des époux. Se marier c'était quelque part se rendre vulnérable.

Lizzie réfléchissait. Que faire si la cour du colonel se précisait ? Elle avait déjà cru que son cœur avait commencé à être touché une fois, du moins elle l'avait pensé, et pourtant, elle s'était trompée. Ses sentiments aujourd'hui ressemblaient tellement à ceux qu'elle avait alors éprouvés au tout début envers le lieutenant Wickham et elle en était confuse. Peut-être ses sentiments avaient changé parce que le milicien s'était détourné d'elle ? Était-ce par déception ? Il ne lui avait rien promis, bien sûr, mais elle avait ressenti comme une sorte de trahison, car il avait quand même bien marivaudé avec elle. La louangeant, jouant les galants… Toutefois, elle devait bien admettre qu'il y avait eu aussi son histoire avec les Darcy qui n'était pas claire et qui l'avait alertée, mais qu'elle avait fini par croire ensuite à cause de Darcy et de son comportement initial.

Elle sentait le colonel plus sincère, plus authentique dans ses attentions que le lieutenant, mais pouvait-elle se tromper, une fois encore ?

Était-ce cela l'amour profond dont elle rêvait ? En fait, elle s'était imaginé autre chose. Mais quoi exactement ? Quelque chose de plus intense, de plus passionné, comme dans les quelques romans qu'elle avait lus ? N'était-ce que pure illusion ? Charlotte avait-elle raison en disant qu'elle était trop romanesque ? Sans être aussi pragmatique que son amie, peut-être devait-elle être un peu plus réaliste et moins absolue ? Mais cela ne la satisfaisait pas.

Ah, toutes ces questions allaient la rendre folle, surtout que c'était peut-être en vain, car le colonel n'avait probablement aucune intention de ce genre. Pourtant… cette rose, ce baiser sur sa main et cette discussion sur le mariage qui lui revenaient en mémoire, c'était vraiment troublant.

Elle était pleine de contradictions et dans une totale confusion. Parler avec Charlotte ne l'avait guère aidée.

 _ **Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Dans la 1ère partie du chapitre 9 (qui est très long) Georgiana entrera en scène et vous ferez la connaissance des parents du colonel Fitzwilliam.**_

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1) Brooks's** est l'un des plus anciens clubs de gentlemen situé à St James's Street, Londres. Le club qui devait devenir Brooks a été fondé en mars 1764 par vingt-sept nobles éminents Whig. Quelques célèbres membres :

William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne (1779–1848) ; William Cavendish, 5th Duke of Devonshire (1748–1811) ; Charles James Fox (1749–1806).

J'ai choisi ce club plutôt que le White's qui est le plus ancien (fondé en 1693), car plus conservateur, et aussi en considérant que le chef de famille des Fitzwilliam était un membre du parti Whig.

 **(2) Ode to Duty** (1807) de William Wordsworth

Stern Daughter of the Voice of God!

O Duty! if that name thou love

Who art a light to guide, a rod

To check the erring, and reprove;

Thou, who art victory and law

When empty terrors overawe;

From vain temptations dost set free;

And calm'st the weary strife of frail humanity!

There are who ask not if thine eye

Be on them; who, in love and truth,

Where no misgiving is, rely

Upon the genial sense of youth:

Glad Hearts! without reproach or blot;

Who do thy work, and know it not:

Oh! if through confidence misplaced

They fail, thy saving arms, dread Power! around them cast.

Serene will be our days and bright,

And happy will our nature be,

When love is an unerring light,

And joy its own security.

And they a blissful course may hold

Even now, who, not unwisely bold,

Live in the spirit of this creed;

Yet seek thy firm support, according to their need.

I, loving freedom, and untried;

No sport of every random gust,

Yet being to myself a guide,

Too blindly have reposed my trust:

And oft, when in my heart was heard

Thy timely mandate, I deferred

The task, in smoother walks to stray;

But thee I now would serve more strictly, if I may.

Through no disturbance of my soul,

Or strong compunction in me wrought,

I supplicate for thy control;

But in the quietness of thought:

Me this unchartered freedom tires;

I feel the weight of chance-desires:

My hopes no more must change their name,

I long for a repose that ever is the same.

Stern Lawgiver! yet thou dost wear

The Godhead's most benignant grace;

Nor know we anything so fair

As is the smile upon thy face:

Flowers laugh before thee on their beds

And fragrance in thy footing treads;

Thou dost preserve the stars from wrong;

And the most ancient heavens, through Thee, are fresh and strong.

To humbler functions, awful Power!

I call thee: I myself commend

Unto thy guidance from this hour;

Oh, let my weakness have an end!

Give unto me, made lowly wise,

The spirit of self-sacrifice;

The confidence of reason give;

And in the light of truth thy Bondman let me live!

 **(3)** _ **Loin des yeux, loin du cœur**_. D'après Properce - Élégie, III, XXI, 10 - env. 25 av. J.-C.

En latin _Quantum oculis, animo tum procul ibit amor_ , ce qui signifie plus littéralement : l'amitié est loin quand elle échappe aux regards.

Source : 3w (point) france-pittoresque (point) com

 **(4)** Savez-vous pourquoi les Anglais appellent les Français Frogs, « grenouilles », et, par diminutif, Froggies, « grenouillettes » ? Il est souvent répondu que c'est parce que nous mangeons les cuisses de ces batraciens, mais l'origine du sobriquet est en réalité bien plus complexe. Il existait jadis à Paris, sur la rive gauche de la Seine, un emplacement sur la berge qui s'appelait « La Grenouillère », (où se situe aujourd'hui le musée – gare - d'Orsay). On nommait ainsi en français des lieux où coassaient des grenouilles.

On y parlait une sorte de patois moqué par les gens du beau monde. Ensuite par assimilation, ce fut l'ensemble du peuple de Paris qui fut appelé « les grenouilles » par la cour du roi. Au cours de la Révolution certains nobles s'enfuirent à Londres et répandirent ce sobriquet dans l'aristocratie anglaise trop heureuse de s'en emparer pour désigner cette population de Paris qui coupait la tête à la noblesse et même à leur souverain !

Par la suite ce surnom persista puisque les Français mangeaient des cuisses de grenouilles alimentant leur dégoût pour cette nation si longtemps restée leur ennemi.

Source : 3w (point) lefigaro (point) fr / langue-francaise / expressions-francaises

 **(5)** À l'époque, les brevets d'officiers dans l'infanterie et la cavalerie de l'armée régulière (pas la milice) étaient généralement achetés, le montant officiel de la commission de ces brevets était fixé par le _Royal Warrant._ Ce système a été aboli peu à peu pour disparaître entièrement en 1871. Ici je me suis basée sur les sommes indiquées dans celui de 1720. Ces montants pouvaient être officieusement négociés à la hausse comme à la baisse.

Sources : 3w (point) micheldamiens (point) wordpress (point) com

3w (point revolvy (point) com

3w (point) colonialwargaming (point) co (point) uk


	13. C9a: famille, devoir et honneur 1

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **Merci pour vos derniers commentaires, favoris, mises en alertes et MP. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur et m'a motivée, du coup je publie la 1ère partie du chapitre 9 plus tôt que prévu ;-)  
**

 **Je réponds ici à ceux que je ne peux pas joindre en MP :**

 **Sophie59 : merci beaucoup, tu m'as fait rire :D. Pour le montant des revenus du colonel, ce n'est qu'une supposition à partir des recherches que j'ai faites, il y a également ce que le comte de Matlock pouvait lui donner qui s'ajouterait à cela. C'est effectivement très confortable, sachant qu'un domestique gagnait au maximum 15 à 20£ par an. Pour l'instant, Lizzie est très confuse dans ses sentiments envers le colonel. Il faut dire qu'il se montre charmant.** **J'aime à penser que Richard aurait pu être un rival de Darcy si les 2 cousins avaient connu Lizzie en même temps. Dans le roman original, je crois que le colonel s'est effacé par loyauté, car Darcy l'avait connue des mois auparavant et il devait savoir (soit par confidence de Darcy, soit en l'ayant deviné) que Darcy en était amoureux. Bien sûr, en tant que fils cadet il devait aussi se trouver une riche héritière si son confort l'emportait sur l'amour, pas très romantique mais c'était pourtant chose courante à l'époque. J'espère que tu aimeras les Matlock.  
**

 **Aria : tu m'as fait rire et je ne peux t'offrir qu'un flacon de sels virtuels ! :D Merci beaucoup. J'ai bien conscience que je me suis engagée sur une pente très très savonneuse, mais c'est voulu et nécessaire pour l'intrigue que j'ai écrite. Georgiana aura un certain rôle à jouer mais elle ne sera pas la seule. Maintenant, il faudra être patiente car la fiction est longue, donc il ne faudra pas s'attendre à ce que tout soit résolu en 4 ou 5 chapitres, surtout que Lizzie et Darcy sont deux personnes très entêtées.**

 **Guest : Darcy est effectivement encore très arrogant à ce moment de la fiction et le colonel est plus charmant, mais il y a quelques indices dans le dernier chapitre qui laissent à penser que Darcy est aussi un bon Maître de Pemberley, on découvrira d'autres qualités et il évoluera…**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _"L'absence n'est-elle pas, pour qui aime, la plus certaine, la plus efficace, la plus vivace, la plus indestructible, la plus fidèle des présences ?"  
_ _-_ Marcel Proust _-_

 _._

 **Chapitre 9 – 1** **ère** **partie : Famille, devoir, et honneur.**

Après avoir résolu tous les problèmes à Pemberley qui avaient d'ailleurs occupé son esprit, Darcy se sentait déstabilisé. En effet, Miss Elizabeth était revenue plus que jamais hanter ses rêves, de jour comme de nuit. Et au lieu de s'atténuer avec le temps, ses songes le harcelaient de plus en plus intensément. Il l'imaginait partout, dans les jardins ou le parc, devant la cheminée à jouer aux échecs en sa compagnie, dans la bibliothèque à chercher un ouvrage à lire, avec Georgiana qui se confiait à elle ou encore donnant ses directives à Mrs Reynolds, enfin… passionnée… dans son lit… En bref, il se la représentait comme étant la Maîtresse de Pemberley.

Comment avait-il pu s'enticher, et aussi rapidement, de cette femme ?

Cela devenait une véritable obsession.

Son absence était la plus fidèle des présences, le torturant.

Comment y mettre fin ? trouver une épouse qui aurait toutes les qualifications requises pour porter son nom ?

.

Il resta encore quelques jours pour s'assurer que tout était en train de rentrer dans l'ordre peu à peu. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il laissa les choses entre les mains compétentes de son régisseur et de sa femme de charge, et repartit pour Londres où il avait hâte de retrouver Georgiana.

C'était la pleine saison **(1)** en ce moment en ville et il y aurait bien quelques soirées pas trop pénibles où il pourrait éventuellement « chasser » une future épouse. Il devait bien y avoir une autre femme comme Elizabeth Bennet quelque part parmi les meilleures familles, pourtant s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis que cela faisait plusieurs années déjà que cette quête avait été vaine. Cependant, il approchait des trente ans et, se trouvant être le dernier de sa lignée, il ne pourrait pas remettre indéfiniment cette obligation de produire un héritier pour reprendre, plus tard, l'héritage ancestral des Darcy. D'ailleurs, son oncle Henry Fitzwilliam, comte de Matlock, et son épouse, Lady Claire, le pressaient de plus en plus à ce sujet. Le beau brun se disait aussi que ce serait un excellent moyen de faire cesser tous les harcèlements qu'il subissait, que ce soit de la part de Lady Catherine, de Miss Bingley, ou de toutes les femmes nubiles et de leur mère. Enfin et surtout, c'était la plus sûre des manières d'oublier deux magnifiques yeux trop ensorcelants. Était-ce vraiment la plus sûre des manières ?

Ce fut la première fois que Darcy songeait aussi sérieusement au mariage.

.

Stanley voyait son maître en peine, il était souvent de mauvaise humeur, irritable et impatient, ce qui était inhabituel. Le reste du personnel pensait que c'était à cause des derniers évènements à Pemberley, mais le valet savait très bien quelle ou plutôt qui en était la cause. Alors qu'il venait réveiller Mr Darcy ce matin, il l'avait trouvé encerclant tendrement son oreiller entre ses bras et il l'avait entendu prononcer un certain prénom dans son sommeil.

Après un nouveau geste d'impatience de Mr Darcy, Stanley demanda :

\- Quelque chose vous trouble, monsieur ?

\- Ah, c'est cette chemise qui ne veut pas coopérer ! il s'acharnait sur un bouton récalcitrant.

\- Permettez-moi de vous aider, il joignit le geste à la parole quand Darcy acquiesça en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps en exhalant.

\- Merci Stanley.

\- Vous avez mal dormi, monsieur ?

\- Je dors très peu en ce moment, répondit-il un peu abruptement.

\- Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'une certaine jeune femme… brune ?

Darcy se raidit, il était surpris, non pas par l'impertinence de son valet, car il en avait l'habitude, ils avaient une relation maître-servant privilégiée. Il était surpris que son valet eût deviné, car il pensait avoir bien caché ses sentiments. Il regarda Stanley qui l'observait avec malice. Darcy, qui avait confiance en Stanley et qui avait grand besoin de se confier, décida de s'ouvrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet directement.

\- De… de qui voulez-vous parler ? demanda-t-il sur un ton radouci et hésitant.

\- Miss Bennet est une très charmante jeune personne, dit-il sur un ton neutre.

\- Miss Bennet, Darcy soupira, est beaucoup trop charmante pour mon propre bien.

\- Pourquoi donc, monsieur ? demanda Stanley qui faisait semblant d'en savoir moins qu'en réalité, tout en brossant l'habit de son maître.

\- Il est possible que j'aie pu développer une certaine affection pour la demoiselle, mais malheureusement, elle n'est point du même cercle que moi.

\- Je comprends, monsieur, mais vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous a dit votre père, jadis ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? à quel sujet ?

\- Le jour où vous avez atteint votre majorité, il vous a souhaité de trouver le véritable amour tout comme lui l'avait rencontré, et que lorsque vous l'auriez croisé, de ne rien laisser se mettre en travers de votre chemin vers le bonheur.

\- Vous vous souvenez de cela, Stanley ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

Effectivement, Darcy n'avait pas repensé à cette remarque faite devant son valet - qui était encore celui de son père à cette époque -, mais son paternel lui avait aussi souvent rappelé trois mots : famille, devoir et honneur. Alors si le chemin vers son bonheur le détournait de son devoir envers sa famille, serait-ce un déshonneur ? Que faire ? Quel dilemme ! Si seulement ses parents étaient encore vivants pour le conseiller, il se sentait si seul et depuis si longtemps.

 **O &P**

Après deux longues journées de voyage, il arriva à Londres dans la soirée, mais comme il était trop tard pour rendre visite à sa sœur qui séjournait chez les Fitzwilliam, même s'il avait hâte de la revoir il dût attendre le lendemain matin. Il salua d'abord son oncle et sa tante, puis sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras. Ce n'était peut-être pas un comportement très digne d'une jeune fille bien éduquée, mais les adultes furent indulgents envers elle.

\- Fitzwilliam ! cria Georgiana avec plaisir.

\- Georgie ! répondit son frère en l'encerclant chaleureusement, comment allez-vous, ma colombe ?

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- Laissez-moi vous regarder… en effet, vous avez les joues roses et les yeux joyeux, dit-il en lui caressant la joue affectueusement.

\- Vous, par contre, vous avez l'air fatigué.

\- C'est la route, je viens juste d'arriver.

Darcy s'étonna de l'absence de Richard. Il apprit que son cousin avait envoyé une note indiquant qu'il arriverait plus tard, sans toutefois préciser les raisons de son délai. Mais Darcy en devina la probable cause : Miss Elizabeth. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à la pensée que le colonel la courtisât, enfin peut-être. Très vite ses pensées furent engagées ailleurs, car tout le monde ici était inquiet des évènements qui s'étaient produits dans le Derbyshire, alors ils l'interrogèrent. Après avoir parlé de la situation à Pemberley, ils discutèrent de la grave situation en France dont tous les journaux faisaient leurs gros titres. En effet, faisant fi de l'ultimatum qui lui avait été donné, Napoléon avait continué sa progression et avait signalé le rétablissement de son autorité impériale en ordonnant le tir de cent salves d'armes depuis toutes les principales forteresses françaises le 29 avril. La guerre apparaissait maintenant inévitable et toute la famille s'inquiétait pour le colonel Fitzwilliam qui risquait d'être rappelé sous les drapeaux.

Darcy fut invité à rester jusqu'au dîner qui fut annoncé. Les repas chez le comte de Matlock étaient délicieux et quoique moins fastueux que ceux de sa sœur Lady Catherine Darcy les préférait, et pas seulement pour la table. Ce n'était pas une question de moyens, car les Fitzwilliam était l'une des familles les plus fortunées du royaume avec plus de cent mille livres de rentes annuelles **(2)** et l'une des plus influentes. Le Comte de Matlock était doté d'une fortune princière, certes, mais il avait des idées qui combinaient bonté et générosité de sentiment, douceur et courage qui distinguaient son caractère aimable et sans prétention se rencontrant rarement dans une haute société où rang et fortune étaient considérés comme les plus importants atouts. Ces précieuses qualités commandaient d'ailleurs aussi bien l'affection et la confiance du public. Physiquement, c'était un homme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années, de taille moyenne à l'allure débonnaire, les cheveux gris et les yeux bleu azur dont Richard avait hérités.

Sa femme Claire était issue de la famille noble des Ponsoby. C'était une petite femme d'une soixantaine d'années, mais probablement un peu plus jeune que Lord Matlock, des cheveux gris des yeux bleus plus foncés que ceux de son époux. Elle était dynamique, accueillante et avait conscience de son rang et de son importance. Son mariage avec le Comte avait été arrangé par chacune de leur famille, mais ils avaient développé un respect mutuel, une certaine complicité et un réel attachement l'un à l'autre au fil des ans, à défaut d'un amour profond. Ainsi, ils s'entendaient relativement bien.

Lorsque les enfants Darcy avaient perdu leurs parents, les Fitzwilliam les avaient pris sous leur aile, ils étaient presque des parents de substitution et étaient très protecteurs avec eux. Le comte avait été lui-même très affecté par le décès de leur mère Lady Anne qui était aussi sa sœur préférée, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de son autre sœur Lady Catherine, trop condescendante et ambitieuse à son goût, puis Georgiana ressemblait tellement à sa mère, les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus, la même gentillesse. Quant à Fitzwilliam, il était le digne successeur de son père, un très bel homme, fier, loyal envers sa famille et ses amis, généreux. Mais le fils était aussi beaucoup plus réservé, trop même, et plus taciturne en société. Les Fitzwilliam s'inquiétaient aussi de son célibat prolongé dans lequel il avait l'air de se complaire et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui présenter des jeunes femmes tout à fait convenables pour devenir la future Mrs Darcy, mais jusqu'à présent leur neveu avait décliné. C'était pourtant impératif pour la lignée des Darcy, mais ce serait également un soutien pour le jeune homme, et même pour Georgiana qui aurait ainsi une sœur qui la guiderait dans le monde lorsqu'il serait temps pour elle de faire sa première saison, d'ici deux ou trois ans. Lady Claire ne rajeunissait pas et elle craignait de ne pouvoir le faire.

Après le dîner durant lequel on avait parlé de la famille, mais aussi et encore de la situation inquiétante en France, Georgiana fit l'effort de jouer une pièce au pianoforte. Bien qu'elle fût une excellente pianiste, elle n'aimait pas pratiquer en public, mais elle était en confiance avec son frère, son oncle, sa tante et sa dame de compagnie, Mrs Annesley. Ensuite elle se retira accompagnée de cette dernière pour aller se reposer suite à une nouvelle migraine qui l'affectait souvent depuis l'été dernier, ce qui fournit à son frère l'opportunité de discuter d'un sujet plus personnel.

\- Quel est le prochain bal auquel vous assisterez ? demanda Darcy sans préambule.

La question étonna les Fitzwilliam qui échangèrent un regard surpris, car ce n'était habituellement pas le genre de sujet qui intéressait leur neveu bien au contraire, il avait fui tous ceux organisés depuis le début de la saison en prenant comme prétexte le mauvais état de santé de Georgiana.

\- Le bal chez le Comte de Carlisle, vendredi, répondit Lady Claire.

\- Pourquoi cette question, mon cher neveu, auriez-vous développé un intérêt soudain pour cette activité ? questionna le comte sur un ton taquin.

\- Je voudrais juste voir s'il y aurait des jeunes femmes intéressantes cette saison, répondit Darcy un peu gêné.

\- Allons donc Darcy ! Seriez-vous enfin sérieusement à la recherche d'une épouse ? demanda Lord Matlock, en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est possible, oncle Henry, répondit succinctement le jeune homme en tournoyant sa chevalière.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle, Fitzwilliam ! se réjouit Lady Claire en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, je suppose que vous avez reçu aussi une invitation, alors je me ferai un plaisir de vous les présenter. Il y aura notamment la fille des Carlisle, Emily, qui est une délicieuse jeune fille de dix-neuf ans qui fait sa première saison, parfaitement accomplie et très jolie en plus.

\- Je serai ravi de faire sa connaissance, dit-il sur un ton monocorde et sans entrain.

La discussion se prolongea juste un peu, puis Darcy prit congé car il était encore fatigué du voyage. Le comte et sa femme ne perdirent pas de temps et discutèrent la chose entre eux dès que Darcy fut sorti de la pièce. Ils étaient vraiment enchantés de cette nouvelle, pourtant ce qui interpella le couple, ce fut le regard triste qu'avait eu Fitzwilliam en parlant de son intention. Ils se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu motiver ce changement soudain chez lui qui avait toujours éludé la question de son mariage. Et là, brusquement, il voulait assister à un bal alors qu'il détestait cela de plus, il souhaitait y chercher une épouse. Il ne possédait pas l'enthousiasme qu'aurait dû avoir un homme qui cherchait sa future compagne bien au contraire, il avait plutôt donné l'impression qu'il allait à l'échafaud. Quelque chose sonnait faux et ils pensèrent qu'il s'était passé un évènement dans la vie de leur neveu. Il avait refusé de parler de mariage il y avait encore un mois, juste avant qu'il ne partît pour Rosings Park, donc raison de plus pour être soupçonneux. Serait-ce à cause de Lady Catherine et de ses projets insensés d'une union entre Fitzwilliam et Anne ? Serait-elle allée trop loin cette fois-ci ? Ils essaieraient d'en savoir davantage, tout en l'incitant dans cette voie. Notamment, ils pensaient s'enquérir auprès de Richard sur les derniers événements advenus à Rosings aussitôt qu'il rentrerait.

.

 **Dans la prochaine partie c'est au tour de Jane, Charles et** **Caroline** **Bingley et des Gardiner d'entrer en scène. Darcy va-t-il rencontrer la perle rare qui lui fera oublier Elizabeth comme il le souhaite?  
**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** La saison était la période durant la Régence où les activités sociales (bals, soirées…) à Londres étaient les plus intenses. Elle coïncidait avec celle où le parlement siégeait, c'est-à-dire de la fin d'octobre ou de novembre à mai ou juin. En effet, comme les voyages étaient difficiles, il n'y avait guère d'incitation à quitter la capitale une fois l'hiver venu et il était donc pratique pour les classes supérieures de rester à Londres pendant toute la période hivernale et la saison de Londres était fixée en conséquence.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les déplacements se sont améliorés en raison de l'accroissement du nombre de routes à péage et de l'augmentation des investissements dans les infrastructures, les déplacements devinrent plus aisés durant les mois d'hiver. C'était le cas à l'époque (début du XIXe siècle) où se déroulait le roman « Orgueil et préjugés ». Il n'était plus nécessaire de s'établir à Londres avant l'arrivée de l'hiver et, par conséquent, l'ouverture du parlement, et donc la saison, se décalèrent à janvier ou février. La partie la plus active de la saison était la période entre Pâques et l'ajournement du parlement pour l'été, en juillet ou en août.

Certains évènements, comme les guerres, la mort du Roi George III (1820) ou de la Reine Charlotte (1818)… pouvaient décaler la saison.

A noter que l'on parle régulièrement de « petite saison » (grosso modo à l'automne) dans certains romans et histoires, bien qu'aucune trace n'en soit mentionnée officiellement d'après le site regencyhistory (point) net.

 **(2)** Il existait une vraie famille Fitzwilliam à l'époque de Jane Austen, dont le chef était **William Wentworth-Fitzwilliam, 4** **ème** **comte Fitzwilliam** (30 mai 1748 – 8 février 1833). Il a hérité des terres de son oncle Charles Watson-Wentworth, 2e marquis de Rockingham, Wentworth House, située dans le South Yorkshire à côté du Derbyshire, était le plus grand manoir du pays avec des domaines importants, ce qui fit de lui l'un des plus grands propriétaires fonciers du pays et l'une des personnes les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne. En 1827, son revenu annuel net de tous ses domaines était estimé à 115 000 £. Il a joué un rôle de premier plan dans la politique Whig jusqu'aux années 1820.

Sources : Wikipédia

Je me suis inspirée de ce personnage sans utiliser toutes ses caractéristiques pour créer le comte de Matlock de ma fiction, par exemple sa véritable épouse (la 1ère) était Lady Charlotte, fille de William Ponsonby, 2nd Earl of Bessborough, alors que dans ma fic elle s'appelle Lady Claire. Il est raisonnable de penser que Jane Austen aurait pu prendre cette famille comme modèle pour créer celle de son roman on peut donc ainsi mieux comprendre la fierté et l'orgueil de Darcy d'appartenir à une telle famille, sa propre richesse ne représentant qu'un dixième de celle de son oncle. La différence de statut et de richesse entre la famille Darcy-Fitzwilliam et celle des Bennet était immense. Voilà pourquoi Darcy considérait qu'une union avec Elizabeth était une « dégradation » pour lui et sa famille, une véritable mésalliance, bien que n'étant pas lui-même titré.


	14. C9b: famille, devoir et honneur 2

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Pour répondre à Guest, on ne verra pas le frère du colonel, du moins pas dans cette fiction. Toutefois, j'envisage d'écrire une suite (j'ai déjà des idées précises et deux chapitres ébauchés) dans laquelle toute la famille Fitzwilliam serait présente et serait même importante. Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai une véritable continuation plutôt qu'un long épilogue, car cela demande beaucoup d'investissement en temps et travail, je pense que cela dépendra en partie de votre enthousiasme, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur la question, même si c'est encore un peu prématuré de le demander, vu qu'il reste encore deux tiers de l'histoire à publier ;-)  
**

 **.**

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 _"L'absence n'est-elle pas, pour qui aime, la plus certaine, la plus efficace, la plus vivace, la plus indestructible, la plus fidèle des présences ?"  
_ _-_ Marcel Proust _-_

 **Chapitre 9 – 2ème partie : Famille, devoir et honneur.**

Après une nuit heureusement sans rêve indésirable, Darcy se réveilla moins fatigué, mais toujours aussi agité. Pour se calmer et se changer les idées, il décida de faire un saut à la _Royal Society **(3)**._ Il s'occuperait de son courrier le lendemain, il n'y avait rien d'urgent. Il se rendit au _Strand_ **(4)**. En descendant de sa voiture, il aperçut au bout de la rue la flèche de l'église Saint Mary-le-Strand. Puis, après s'être tourné vers sa destination, il fit une pause, car il pensa à Miss Elizabeth, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir venir en ce lieu, ce temple de la science, avec elle et découvrir les dernières actualités dans ce domaine. Il observa alors le grand bâtiment qu'était _Somerset House_ **(3),** la façade en pierre blanche de style antique était ornée d'une dizaine de colonnes dans sa partie supérieure et d'autant d'arcades en bas. Chaque fenêtre lui faisait penser à la façade d'un temple gréco-romain avec un fronton triangulaire qui les surmontait. Au sommet trônaient quelques statues antiques. Darcy soupira avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser l'intruse de ses pensées, puis d'un pas décidé, il passa sous l'arcade centrale d'où il eut une belle vue sur la cour intérieure carrée, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'aile nord qui abritait _The Royal Society_ **.**

Dans la salle principale il rencontra Sir David Brewster **(5)** qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois ici. Ils discutèrent du kaléidoscope, sa dernière invention. Puis le scientifique le mit au courant de l'existence d'une comète qui était apparue récemment dans le ciel. Elle avait été découverte en mars par Heinrich Olbers **(6)** et il pensa immédiatement à Miss Elizabeth, encore, car l'astronomie était sa science préférée. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parlât en rentrant à… Non ! Non, non et non ! Il ne devait plus penser à elle.

Au final, cette visite qui aurait dû le distraire n'avait fait que lui rappeler cette ensorceleuse. Il finit par aller dîner chez les Fitzwilliam, ensuite et pendant que Georgiana prenait sa leçon de piano avec son maître de musique, le comte et son épouse tentèrent en vain de questionner Darcy sur son humeur maussade et d'en découvrir davantage sur la raison qui l'avait convaincu à chercher subitement une épouse. Mais bientôt ils renoncèrent à leur quête. Ils savaient que leur neveu était très têtu et très secret et qu'il serait inutile d'insister ou bien celui-ci risquerait de se renfermer encore davantage dans sa coquille.

Comme l'après-midi était assez agréable, Darcy emmena Georgiana se promener dans _Hyde Park_ qui était près de la maison de son oncle, qui se situait sur le square Grovesnor. Il voulait se retrouver seul avec sa sœur pour pouvoir discuter avec elle en privé. Il savait qu'elle se confierait ainsi plus facilement. Après avoir salué quelques connaissances, ils s'installèrent sur un banc assez retiré pour ne pas être importunés.

\- Ma colombe, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Darcy en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Fitzwilliam, le médecin a dit que je suis entièrement rétablie.

\- J'en suis très heureux. Et comment vous entendez-vous avec Mrs Annesley ?

\- Oh, Fitzwilliam, elle est parfaite. Elle est douce, mais ferme avec moi quand je suis dans l'erreur. Et… je vais mieux maintenant également dans ma tête.

\- Je suis si soulagé, il lui prit la main.

\- Combien de temps resterez-vous à Londres ?

\- Probablement deux ou trois semaines, mais il faudra que je retourne à Rosings pour terminer ma tâche là-bas. Je dois assister à quelques évènements mondains en ville, mais souhaitez-vous revenir habiter avec moi en attendant que je reparte chez Lady Catherine ? s'empressa d'ajouter Darcy en voyant les yeux de sa sœur s'attrister à cette information.

\- Oh ! Oui Fitzwilliam, cela me plairait beaucoup, si ça ne vous dérange point.

\- Avoir ma sœur avec moi ne me dérangera jamais, Georgie, bien au contraire, dit-il en lui serrant la main affectueusement pour faire poids à ses paroles.

\- Et vous mon frère, qu'avez-vous à me raconter ? Vous m'avez écrit que vous aviez rencontré une charmante personne qui devrait me plaire, quand me la présenterez-vous ?

\- Ah…, oui… je ne sais pas. Il soupira et sa sœur le remarqua.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Non… non pas du tout. Et si nous allions manger une crème glacée ? c'était une diversion.

\- Oh oui, j'en ai envie !

Après ce qu'elle avait traversé, Georgiana avait quelque peu grandi et sentait qu'il y avait des non-dits derrière sa réponse plus que succincte et sa réaction, mais elle n'osa pas insister. Avant de rentrer, ils passèrent donc par le square Berkeley pour aller chez Gunter qui offrait des parfums originaux de crèmes glacées. En sortant du fameux salon de thé ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Charles Bingley qui passait dans la rue.

\- Darcy, Miss Darcy, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! s'écria Bingley jovialement.

\- Bonjour Bingley.

\- Bonjour Mr Bingley.

\- J'espère que vous vous portez mieux, Miss Darcy ?

\- Oui, merci Mr Bingley, répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux et en se tordant les mains.

\- Je vous croyais dans le Kent, Darcy. Êtes-vous à Londres pour longtemps ?

\- J'ai dû me rendre d'urgence à Pemberley, mais je repars bientôt dans le Kent.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère, demanda Charles.

\- Des inondations, mais tout est sous contrôle.

\- Peut-être seriez-vous libre pour venir souper demain soir ? Vous feriez ainsi la connaissance de ma fiancée ainsi que de son oncle et de sa tante, ce sont des gens fort charmants. Et puis cela nous donnerait un peu de temps pour discuter, il y a si longtemps que nous n'en avons eu l'occasion, demanda Charles plein d'attente.

\- Demain ? Darcy hésita, mais il ne voulut pas offenser son ami, bon c'est d'accord.

\- Parfait, dit Charles joyeusement, alors à demain Darcy.

Ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Darcy n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à ce souper. Premièrement, être en présence de la famille de Miss Elizabeth ne pourrait que lui faire encore penser à la jeune femme et deuxièmement, subir les coquetteries de Miss Caroline Bingley serait un calvaire. Pourtant, il avait déjà fait défaut à son ami à l'automne dernier en ne venant pas personnellement l'aider et le conseiller dans la gestion de son domaine, il ressentait donc de la culpabilité ; et puis Charles avait été si enthousiaste à l'idée de lui présenter sa fiancée, et tôt ou tard il devrait bien faire sa connaissance. Enfin, son ami lui avait manqué depuis des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Tout cela l'avait poussé à accepter l'invitation.

 **O &P**

Le soir venu, Darcy se rendit donc chez Bingley. À peine était-il arrivé que Miss Bingley, qui servait d'hôtesse dans la maison de son frère, s'agrippa à son bras, son parfum entêtant et trop capiteux l'incommodait déjà ; rien à voir avec la fragrance si subtile et si délicate de... « Non, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je dois vaincre cela ! » se réprimanda-t-il.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant l'arrivée de tous les invités. Caroline Bingley s'enquit de la santé de Georgiana à laquelle Darcy répondit qu'elle se portait de mieux en mieux.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, dit Caroline, a-t-elle beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues ? C'est une jeune fille si délicieuse et elle me manque tellement, demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Elle a dû prendre un ou deux pouces **,** puis s'adressant à son ami, dites-moi Bingley, tout se passe-t-il bien à Netherfield ? en êtes-vous satisfait ?

\- Oui, grâce à vos lettres et dorénavant à mon nouveau régisseur, qui a été bien initié par le vôtre, Darcy, je crois que je pourrais finir par devenir un _gentleman farmer_ acceptable, répondit Charles sur un ton léger et joyeux.

\- Bien sûr, Charles devra encore se perfectionner avant d'atteindre votre excellence, Mr Darcy, dit Caroline Bingley toute mielleuse, surtout s'il reste à moisir dans le Hertfordshire, finit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux.

\- Cet endroit me plaît pourtant bien, dit Charles.

\- Charles, quand allez-vous enfin ouvrir les yeux sur le manque de raffinement de la société locale, si seulement vous n'aviez pas rencontré Miss Bennet ! s'exclama-t-elle dramatiquement en faisant non de la tête ce qui fit osciller la grande plume de son turban ridicule et trop habillé pour une soirée entre amis.

\- Allons donc, comme vous y allez, Caroline ! réprimanda son frère.

Darcy était assez surpris de voir Charles parler à sa sœur ainsi, lui qui n'avait jamais osé lui tenir tête et disait _amen_ à tous ses caprices. Serait-ce grâce à son ange ?

\- J'espère que vous abandonnerez la location à la fin du bail et que vous acquerrez un domaine dans le Derbyshire, le comté est si magnifique, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Mr Darcy ?

Darcy pensa : « Et ainsi vous rapprocher de Pemberley… »

\- Mr et Mrs Gardiner, et Miss Bennet, vint annoncer le majordome.

« Ouf ! Merci ! » songea Darcy. « Si Miss Bennet a autant de tempérament que Miss Elizabeth, Charles a du souci à se faire s'il garde sa sœur sous le même toit. J'espère qu'une fois marié il installera cette mégère dans sa propre maison si elle ne trouve point d'époux à la hauteur de ses ambitions ».

Les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent et les présentations furent faites.

Darcy pensa : « Alors voici la sœur de Miss Elizabeth… elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout ! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de comparer les deux sœurs Bennet, l'aînée était une pure beauté classique, comme Charles les aimait : des cheveux blonds et bouclés, des yeux bleu porcelaine, sa coiffure donnait à son visage une forme de cœur qui affichait une expression angélique, mais réservée. Miss Elizabeth était tout l'opposé, pourtant c'était elle qu'il préférait, sans aucune hésitation.

Quelques banalités furent échangées. Darcy demanda poliment des nouvelles de Mrs Hurst, la sœur aînée des Bingley, et de son mari ; les Hurst étaient absents car déjà engagés ailleurs, puis le souper fut annoncé. Caroline s'empressa d'accaparer Darcy pour se faire escorter dans la salle à manger et, sans surprise, l'avait placé à côté d'elle. En face de Miss Bingley et à l'autre extrémité de la table se trouvait Charles qui avait Miss Bennet à sa droite et Mrs Gardiner à sa gauche la plaçant à la gauche de Darcy, Mr Gardiner était assis en face de ce dernier. Les convives étaient suffisamment peu nombreux pour permettre à chacun d'interagir avec les autres.

Caroline, comme à son habitude, monopolisait la conversation au maximum pour se mettre en valeur ou pour essayer de charmer Darcy qui restait distant vis-à-vis de tout le monde, excepté Charles. Il parla peu, juste pour répondre avec le minimum de civilité. Il n'était pas très à l'aise pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord il y avait les minauderies et les œillades à peine discrètes de Miss Bingley et son parfum entêtant, ensuite la moitié des personnes présentes lui étaient inconnues et pas de son cercle, enfin ces dites personnes étaient de la famille de Miss Elizabeth, lui faisant constamment penser à elle.

Il chercha les points de ressemblance entre elle, sa sœur et son oncle – il supposa, à partir de ce qu'il avait appris à Rosings, que c'était lui qui était lié par le sang à Miss Elizabeth -, tant physiquement que dans le caractère. Il en trouva peu. Au cours de la conversation, il fut confirmé que Mr Gardiner était bien le frère de la mère des deux sœurs Bennet, c'est-à-dire l'oncle dans le commerce qui habitait dans le quartier de Cheapside. Malgré ses préjugés sur les gens en dessous de son rang, il devait bien admettre que les Gardiner étaient des gens très respectables, bien éduqués, raffinés, et pouvaient parfaitement passer pour appartenir à la gentry londonienne, la prétention en moins. Ils devaient avoir entre trente et trente-cinq ans, étaient bien habillés avec des étoffes de très belle qualité, mais sans ostentation.

Mrs Gardiner finit par lui adresser directement la parole.

\- Mr Darcy, je suis ravie de rencontrer un habitant du Derbyshire qui est le conté dans lequel je suis née et j'ai grandi.

\- Vraiment, et de quelle localité êtes-vous exactement ? demanda-t-il par pure politesse, car il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec la femme d'un commerçant qui ne devait pas avoir grand-chose de bien intéressant à dire.

\- Lambton, juste à côté de Pemberley.

\- N'est-ce pas le plus beau domaine que vous ayez jamais vu, Mrs Gardiner ? s'imposa Miss Bingley.

\- En effet, du moins le peu que j'en ai aperçu est vraiment magnifique, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

\- Et que fait votre père ? demanda Caroline avec un air de supériorité.

\- Feu mon père tenait la petite librairie de Lambton.

\- Mr Gordon ? demanda Darcy avec étonnement.

\- Oui, c'était bien lui.

\- Je le connaissais… J'allais parfois visiter sa boutique avec mon père lorsque j'étais enfant. J'étais si désolé quand il nous a quittés. Je me souviens de sa fameuse collection des premières éditions des œuvres de Shakespeare.

\- Je l'ai toujours, car je n'ai pu me résoudre à m'en séparer, feu mon père la chérissait tant.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier et même d'admirer cela.

\- Vous avez dû connaître mes parents, jadis ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu l'opportunité de les rencontrer quelques fois, même vous, Mr Darcy, alors que vous deviez avoir cinq ou six ans.

\- Et dans quelles circonstances ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine méfiance.

\- Vous étiez avec Lady Anne dans la rue principale et vous étiez très triste, car vous veniez de perdre votre chien, alors que je me promenais avec le mien.

\- Alors c'était vous la jeune fille qui m'a donné sa confiserie pour me consoler, alors qu'elle venait juste de l'acheter, déclara-t-il avec surprise.

\- Tout à fait, vous vous souvenez de ça ! répondit Mrs Gardiner avec un sourire attendri.

\- Le monde est vraiment petit, dit Caroline essayant de s'immiscer une fois de plus dans leur conversation, venir à Londres pour retrouver la fille du libraire d'un petit village perdu dans le fin fond de la province, c'est complètement inattendu, finit-elle sur un ton mièvre qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son dédain.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de retourner dans le nord du pays, je crois savoir que vous y étiez récemment Miss Bingley, il paraît que la région s'industrialise de plus en plus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'était une façon, très subtile de faire allusion aux origines similaires de Caroline, dont la famille vivait à Scarborough dans le Nord. Darcy reconnut dans cette femme la même verve subtile d'Elizabeth et vit, avec un certain malin plaisir, se décomposer la sœur de Charles, mais elle se reprit très vite.

\- Ah ! … Eh bien, je ne m'occupe pas de ces choses-là, voyez-vous, je laisse ce genre de discussions aux hommes avisés comme Mr Darcy, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire flatteur.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un atout pour la région, j'y ai d'ailleurs investi moi-même dans des manufactures de filatures, répondit Darcy que le sujet intéressait.

\- Tout comme mon époux, qui voit là de belles affaires à réaliser. Grâce aux dernières innovations, la production de coton progresse de manière spectaculaire et la demande parmi ses clients également, dit Mrs Gardiner avec un sourire adressé à son mari qui était en train de discuter avec Bingley.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de visiter l'une des manufactures de Sir Richard Arkwright à Cromford **(7)** , il n'y a presque plus de main d'œuvre et pourtant la production de coton a augmenté, c'est impressionnant de voir toutes ces machines fonctionner presque toutes seules.

Darcy se surprit lui-même d'avoir finalement trouvé de l'intérêt dans sa discussion avec Mrs Gardiner qui montrait davantage de bonnes manières que leur hôtesse. Dire que dans d'autres circonstances que ce dîner, il n'aurait même pas jugé bon de s'intéresser aux Gardiner, ni de leur adresser la parole. C'était d'ailleurs Mrs Gardiner qui avait engagé la conversation ce qui l'avait ennuyé dans un premier temps.

Lors de la séparation des genres, les hommes parlèrent de la situation en France qui préoccupait vraiment le monde. Puis Mr Gardiner, en apprenant que Mr Darcy était lié avec les Fitzwilliam, parla de politique, plus exactement des dernières propositions des Whig au parlement. Darcy fut favorablement impressionné des commentaires avisés de l'homme. Décidément, les Gardiner étaient pleins de surprises.

Quant aux dames, elles discutaient des boutiques à visiter pour constituer le trousseau de Jane, chacune ayant des idées bien précises. Bien qu'étant actuellement clouée au lit depuis deux jours pour cause de rhume de cerveau, Mrs Bennet avait aussi indiqué celles qui lui semblaient les plus en vue. Jane, qui souhaitait faire plaisir à tout le monde, choisit de visiter l'une des adresses suggérées par chacune des femmes.

En assistant à la fin de leur discussion, Darcy pensa que Jane Bennet était vraiment très belle et charmante, mais trop réservée à son goût et trop souriante, il lui semblait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas d'avis propre. Non, décidément elle ne ressemblait pas à Miss Elizabeth, plus fougueuse et impertinente, mais toutes deux avaient les mêmes bonnes manières que les Gardiner. Il essaya aussi d'imaginer les parents des sœurs Bennet et se dit que si Mrs Bennet était comme son frère, elle devait être une femme agréable et sensée. Il en conclut donc que les Bennet devaient tous être des gens bien éduqués et raffinés, même si les plus jeunes des filles étaient sorties trop tôt en société. Mais il était vrai qu'en province, les habitudes étaient un peu moins étriquées qu'en ville.

Darcy vint s'asseoir à côté de Charles et Miss Bennet. La discussion se porta naturellement sur Elizabeth.

\- Ainsi, Darcy, Miss Bennet m'a dit que vous aviez fait la connaissance de sa sœur Elizabeth ? demanda Charles.

\- Oui en effet, à Rosings Park ainsi que celle de Mr Collins, votre cousin Miss Bennet, et de son épouse.

\- Mrs Collins est la meilleure amie de ma sœur et elle lui manquait beaucoup, j'espère qu'ils se portaient tous bien quand vous les avez quittés, Mr Darcy ? demanda Jane d'une voix douce.

\- Parfaitement bien, oui, répondit Darcy laconiquement.

\- C'est tellement dommage que Miss Eliza ne soit pas avec nous en ce moment, dit Caroline hypocritement, lorsque ma sœur s'est mariée, j'ai fait toutes les boutiques et tous les préparatifs avec elle après tout, cela n'est-il pas le rôle d'une sœur ? demanda-t-elle avec perfidie, mettant Jane mal à l'aise.

\- Ma sœur avait déjà répondu à l'invitation de Mr et Mrs Collins avant l'annonce de nos fiançailles, mais elle nous rejoindra à la mi-mai, répondit Jane aimablement.

\- De toute façon ma chère, je suis là pour vous conseiller. Avec toutes les soirées auxquelles j'assiste en ville et dans les meilleures maisons, mon goût est bien plus sûr et au fait des dernières nouveautés. Je vous garantis que vous serez la plus belle mariée qu'on n'ait jamais vue à Meryton, affirma-t-elle avec maniérisme et suffisance.

\- Caroline, voudriez-vous avoir la bonté de jouer pour nous ? demanda Charles pour éloigner sa sœur.

\- Avec plaisir Charles, répondit-elle, trop heureuse de faire étalage de tous ses accomplissements.

La discussion s'assainit entre les cinq convives restants qui parlèrent de théâtre et de musique, puis la soirée toucha à sa fin après une partie de cartes.

 **O &P**

 **La prochaine fois nous verrons Darcy chercher une épouse dans les soirées londoniennes, trouvera-t-il son bonheur ?  
**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(3)** _The_ _Royal Society_ et _The_ _Society of Antiquaries_ siegèrent dans l'aile nord de **_Somerset House_** entre 1780 et 1857, un bâtiment qui a été conçu par William Chambers, l'un des membres fondateurs et premier trésorier de _The Royal Academy_ qui y siégeait aussi. Aujourd'hui _The_ _Royal Society_ est située à _Carlton House Terrace._

Source : 3w (point) somersethouse(point)org(point)uk

 **(4) The Strand** (en français : _la rive_ ) est une importante rue de Londres.

 **(5) Sir David Brewster** (1781 - 1868) était un physicien écossais, mathématicien, astronome, inventeur, écrivain, historien des sciences et directeur d'université. La plus notable de ses contributions était dans le domaine de l'optique et fut l'inventeur du kaleidoscope

Source : wikipédia

 **(6) Heinrich Wilhelm Matthias Olbers** (1758 - 1840) était un astronome, médecin et physicien allemand. Il découvrit deux astéroïdes, 2 Pallas en 1802 et 4 Vesta en 1807, et une comète nommée 13P/Olbers le 6 mars 1815 observable jusque mi-juillet.

Source : wikipédia

 **(7)** En 1777, **Richard Arkwright** loua _Haarlem Mill_ à Wirksworth, dans le Derbyshire, où il installa la première machine à vapeur utilisée dans une filature de coton, même s'il s'agissait de remplir l'étang qui actionnait la roue à aubes plutôt que d'entraîner directement la machinerie !

Source : wikipédia

.

Rappel : Un pouce (inche en anglais) = 2,54 centimètres


	15. C10: soirées londoniennes

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Pour répondre aux questions et remarques des différents _guests_ : SI j'écris une suite complète elle concernera tous les personnages, leur évolution et les nouvelles rencontres qu'ils ****feront ce qui implique l'apparition de nouveaux personnages, notamment des futurs époux des sœurs Bennet et de Georgie.**  
 **Georgiana a-t-elle failli s'enfuir avec Wickham ? Eh bien la réponse à cette question se trouve dans le chapitre 22, ah ! je sais il faudra de la** **patience… ceci dit, quelques indices se trouvent dans ce chapitre.**  
 **Quant à Darcy, il sera en effet très surpris quand il rencontrera Mrs Bennet et le reste de la famille dans le chapitre 16.**  
 **Enfin, Waterloo qui se profile jouera bel et bien un rôle dans l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas tout dévoiler, il faut bien garder un peu de mystère… ;-) Si vous avez d'autres questions auxquelles je peux répondre, n'hésitez pas c'est un réel plaisir que d'échanger avec mes lecteurs.**  
 **Merci beaucoup pour votre intérêt.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _" Il est difficile d'attraper un chat noir dans une pièce sombre, surtout lorsqu'il n'y est pas. "_

\- Proverbe Chinois –

 **Chapitre 10 : soirées londoniennes** **  
**

Le vendredi suivant, Darcy assista au bal chez le Comte de Carlisle en compagnie de son oncle et de sa tante, comme prévu. Stanley l'avait aidé à s'habiller pour l'occasion.

\- Souhaitez-moi bonne chance Stanley, demanda Darcy qui doutait déjà de sa décision.

\- Bonne chance pour quoi, monsieur ?

\- Pour trouver une charmante jeune femme qui pourrait devenir la future Mrs Darcy.

\- Mais je pensais que vous l'aviez déjà trouvée, monsieur, dit-il avec malice.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas y songer sérieusement, Stanley, répondit Darcy en soupirant.

\- Avez-vous pensé à ce que vous avait dit votre père ?

\- Aah, mais il devait tout de même songer à une femme appartenant à notre cercle.

\- L'avait-il précisé explicitement ? la question était rhétorique puisqu'il avait assisté à la conversation.

\- Non.

\- Donc vous avez votre réponse, dit le valet avec astuce.

\- Je ne sais pas… non je ne peux pas ! Darcy soupira.

\- Alors, je vous souhaite bonne chance, monsieur, dit Stanley tout en pensant « vous en aurez bien besoin mon garçon ! ».

Peu après son arrivée à l'hôtel particulier des Carlisle, une riche demeure, Lady Claire présenta à Darcy Miss Seymour, qui était la fille d'une des dames qui était membre d'un des groupes caritatifs dont elle faisait partie. La jeune fille minauda exagérément, scellant son sort : elle n'intéressa pas Darcy. Puis ce fut Lady Emily, la fille du Comte de Carlisle. C'était une belle et assez grande jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus. Très agréable à regarder dans sa belle robe de bal rose poudrée qui mettait en avant sa taille fine et une poitrine généreuse. Il lui demanda si elle était libre pour le second ensemble de danses et non le premier ne voulant pas trop marquer un intérêt qu'il ne ressentait pas, ou du moins pas encore. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme et en attendant, Darcy conversa avec son oncle et sa tante, tout en faisant la connaissance d'autres jeunes femmes, nouvelles cette saison sur le marché du mariage. Le grand brun les observa avec attention, certaines étaient vraiment très belles ou très bien nées, voire les deux, mais l'expression de leur regard n'était pas aussi intelligente que… bref, ne montrait pas assez d'intelligence, ce qui fut très vite révélé après quelques phrases échangées.

Puis il vint chercher sa première cavalière, elle lui sourit en rougissant légèrement. Durant une demi-heure, ils exécutèrent les figures à la perfection, mais n'échangèrent pas un seul mot. Lady Emily se déplaçait avec grâce mais elle ne semblait pas être autant à l'aise dans la conversation. Bon, d'accord, tout comme lui-même, mais Miss Elizabeth aurait…. Aaah encore elle qui venait s'inviter dans ses pensées ! À la fin Darcy lui proposa d'aller lui chercher un rafraîchissement qu'elle accepta. Il revint avec un verre de punch pour la jeune femme et un autre pour lui-même. Il ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation, alors il choisit un sujet neutre.

\- La boisson est-elle à votre goût, Lady Emily ?

\- Oui, c'est délicieux, merci Mr Darcy.

Un instant de silence.

\- Aimez-vous les pièces de théâtre ou les opéras ? demanda Darcy.

\- Je préfère l'opéra car j'adore la musique, et vous monsieur ?

\- J'apprécie les deux. Quel est votre opéra préféré ?

\- La Flûte enchantée, car en plus de la belle musique écrite par Heir Mozart, j'aime l'histoire d'amour de Pamina et Tamino.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que d'une simple histoire d'amour. Il est aussi question de sagesse, du combat de la lumière contre la nuit et de son triomphe par un rituel initiatique, dit-il voulant amener la conversation à un niveau plus intellectuel.

\- Peut-être, mais à vrai dire, j'ai surtout retenu l'histoire de Pamina et Tamino, dit-elle en ricanant un peu niaisement.

Nouveau silence.

Darcy avait été désappointé par sa dernière réponse et sa superficialité. Comment ne pas voir le génie de cet opéra qui ne se limitait pas à sa seule musique déjà superbe en soi ? Mais aussi à l'amour en tant que symbole du bien, à la trame complexe qui mêlait des éléments classiques à d'autres plus originaux.

Il se sentit tel Tamino, à qui l'épreuve du silence avait été imposée, et resta désespérément muet, sauf que, lui, il n'était pas amoureux d'Emily. Cette jeune femme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noble et d'aimable, et au moins elle ne se pâmait pas devant lui, mais il lui manquait de profondeur dans sa façon de penser. Et puis son défaut majeur : elle n'était pas Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Alors pourrait-il, avec le temps, apprendre à aimer Lady Emily ? Il se répondit à lui-même sans hésitation : non. Cela lui semblait impossible. Il avait beau se raisonner, qu'une union avec la fille du comte de Carlisle leur apporterait, à lui, à Georgiana et à toute sa famille, des avantages certains, qu'il devait apprendre à la connaître un peu plus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ces quelques phrases échangées avaient éteint son intérêt.

Une fois son punch terminé, Darcy raccompagna Lady Emily auprès de ses parents et dansa avec trois autres partenaires avec encore moins d'intérêt. Il se mit à arpenter la salle de bal en rasant les murs. Il était agité car il se sentait perdu. Il arriva près d'un groupe de trois femmes et ne put s'empêcher d'entendre leurs commérages, car elles ne cherchaient même pas à chuchoter.

\- Vous avez vu comment Lady Norton essaie de cacher son état ? Son mari doit se retourner dans sa tombe, elle vient tout juste de sortir de sa période de deuil et elle est déjà grosse de cinq mois parait-il, se délecta une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda une femme plus jeune.

\- Sa femme de chambre l'a confié à ma cuisinière qui l'a dit à ma propre femme de chambre, laquelle me raconte tous les potins, répondit la quadragénaire derrière son éventail comme si elle conspirait quelque chose.

\- Et sait-on qui est le géniteur ? demanda la plus jeune.

\- Pas exactement, mais ce serait un homme marié, vous rendez-vous compte ? s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton exagérément dramatique.

\- Je ne serais pas étonnée de la voir partir faire un voyage de plusieurs mois, ricana la troisième femme.

\- Quel scandale !

Elles se mirent à rire méchamment et Darcy s'éloigna, dégoûté. Il s'imaginait ce que de telles commères auraient pu dire si elles avaient su pour Georgiana et il ne voulait plus en entendre davantage. Mais un peu plus loin, alors qu'il se trouvait derrière une colonne, il entendit partie d'une autre discussion, on dirait bien cette fois-ci à son sujet.

\- M'est avis que Mr Darcy est enfin à la recherche d'une épouse, on ne l'avait point encore vu cette saison et le voilà qui danse avec plusieurs potentielles candidates pour devenir la future Mrs Darcy. C'est un excellent parti et, ce qui ne gâche rien, il est vraiment un très bel homme, dit une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Il pourrait tout aussi bien être chauve et édenté, c'est son statut et sa bourse bien garnie qui m'intéressent, pas l'homme ! répondit Miss Seymour en ricanant.

Il avait reconnu sa voix et un morceau du tissu de sa robe qui dépassait, il en avait assez entendu, Miss Seymour n'était qu'une chasseuse de fortune de plus.

Pour la danse précédant le souper, il n'avait invité personne alors il rejoignit son oncle et sa tante, tous deux déçus qu'il fût seul. Durant le repas et après, il observa les débutantes sur lesquelles Lady Claire avait attiré son attention, incluant même les jeunes veuves tout juste sorties de leur période de deuil, connaissant parfaitement le marché des « anciennes », il savait que l'élue ne s'y trouverait pas donc il ne s'attarda pas sur celles-ci. Il dansa encore avec quelques partenaires et constata avec effroi, qu'à ses yeux elles étaient toutes, soit insipides, sans aucun caractère, soit à faire des potins ou des complots derrière leurs éventails tout en minaudant devant lui.

« Assez ! » se dit-il et pensa à Miss Elizabeth qui allait bientôt quitter le Kent pour repartir dans sa famille. Il devint alors tourmenté, il se demanda aussi si le colonel s'était décidé à la courtiser ouvertement. Et si oui, avait-il réussi à gagner son cœur ? Miss Elizabeth lui manquait plus que jamais. Il imaginait ses beaux yeux pleins d'intelligence et d'impertinence, son petit grain de beauté dans cet emplacement si envoûtant, ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses. Brusquement, il se sentit fiévreux. Son désir pour elle, non seulement ne s'était pas éteint, mais bien au contraire, il s'était intensifié. Il se languissait d'elle corps et âme. Son image éclipsait toutes ces femmes si factices. Quant aux discussions qu'il avait eues avec cette nymphe des bois si fascinante, elles dépassaient de très loin tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre de toute la soirée. Miss Elizabeth avait relevé son niveau d'exigence en matière de choix d'épouse, elle était devenue la référence à laquelle il comparait toutes les autres candidates.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer se coucher. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le comte de Matlock et son épouse furent désappointés de le voir partir avant la fin de la soirée en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ils avaient eu un bon espoir que Lady Emily réussît à le charmer, mais ça n'était qu'un seul bal et ils envisageaient déjà de le pousser à se rendre à d'autres soirées pour continuer de prospecter.

\- Darcy, mon garçon, vous devez persévérer, vous finirez bien par rencontrer une jeune femme qui vous plaira, dit son oncle.

Ainsi Darcy se rendit à deux autres bals et une soirée chez des amis de la famille, sans plus de succès. Il comprit soudain pourquoi il n'était toujours pas marié : les femmes de son cercle ne l'avaient jamais attiré de façon pérenne. Et il devint encore plus sombre, il comprit que chercher une autre Elizabeth dans la haute société était peine perdue. Maintenant, il savait tout au fond de lui qu'écumer les salles de bal était vain, car ELLE était unique. Il avait déjà rencontré celle qui lui plaisait et qui convenait à son caractère, elle s'appelait Elizabeth Bennet.

Il dormait mal, rêvant de cette nymphe des bois qui l'avait envoûté. Il avait pensé qu'en s'éloignant d'elle, qu'en rencontrant d'autres jeunes femmes de son cercle, le souvenir de Miss Elizabeth s'estomperait, mais c'était tout le contraire, car elle obsédait tous ses songes, tous ses rêves, plus que jamais.

Quel idiot il avait pu être !

Georgiana, le voyait errer comme une âme en peine et devenir de plus en plus maussade. Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour aborder le sujet.

\- Fitzwilliam, quelque chose vous trouble-t-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela Georgie ? répondit-il, complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- Vous avez l'air si… triste, si distrait, ces derniers temps.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, tous ces bals en quelques jours juste après les problèmes à Pemberley et le voyage m'ont épuisé, il esquissa un sourire forcé pour la rassurer.

Georgiana sentit que ce n'était pas la vérité ayant souffert elle-même récemment, elle savait distinguer la fatigue de la mélancolie. Soudain, elle eut une pensée : en la retrouvant, son frère revoyait aussi ses défaillances.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi, Fitzwilliam ? à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier ? Suis-je une si grande déception ? lui demanda-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Georgie, non ! Absolument pas, je vous assure que vous n'y êtes pour rien, répondit-il ébahi. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien pour y voir de l'angoisse et de la honte, alors il poursuivit, je vous ai déjà dit que ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de votre faute. Mon ange, comment pouvez-vous penser être une déception à mes yeux ?! C'est tout le contraire et je suis fière du courage dont vous avez fait preuve ces derniers mois.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas de la fatigue que je vois en vous, mais de la morosité et de l'abattement, alors quelle en est la cause si ce n'est moi ? implora-t-elle en lui serrant les mains.

\- Georgie, je… c'est à cause d'une femme… lâcha-t-il. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité, à défaut elle risquait de se croire la cause de son mal être.

\- Une femme ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes tombé amoureux ? son visage s'éclaira.

Darcy la regarda pendant quelques secondes, car sa sœur n'avait jamais été aussi directe avec lui.

\- Oui, Georgie. J'aime une femme… que je ne peux pas épouser, dit-il avec peine.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'elle est déjà mariée ? l'inquiétude s'empara d'elle.

\- Non, mais elle ne fait pas partie de notre cercle.

\- Son père n'est pas un gentleman ?

\- Si mais… il butta sur ses paroles et lâcha les mains de sa sœur pour s'enfoncer davantage dans le divan.

\- Mais alors si elle est la fille d'un gentleman, elle est donc notre égal, dit-elle naïvement.

\- Malheureusement pas en fortune, ni en conséquence ; sa mère est la fille d'un avoué et son oncle est un commerçant, enfin sa dot est quasi inexistante, déplora-t-il.

\- Fitzwilliam, avons-nous besoin de plus de fortune ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mon devoir envers vous, envers notre famille est de faire un bon mariage également pour accroître nos relations et vous permettre aussi de trouver un bon époux.

\- Et quelle est la définition d'un bon époux, selon vous ? Un noble fortuné ? Pour moi ce serait un mari aimant et que j'aimerais. Alors si un homme me tenait rigueur du choix d'épouse que mon frère aurait fait, bien qu'honorable et par amour, cela signifierait qu'il ne chercherait que relations et fortune. Ce serait donc un service que vous me rendriez en fait, en m'évitant un mariage sans affection.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous devenue aussi sage, Georgie ?

Elle lui sourit. Georgiana n'était plus une petite fille, mais une jeune femme qui se révélait, un papillon qui sortait de sa chrysalide et déployait ses ailes. Les différentes épreuves de la vie, la perte de leurs parents, puis la grave blessure qu'elle avait eue dans des circonstances calamiteuses, en août dernier, tout ceci l'avait fait mûrir.

\- Alors quand allez-vous lui faire votre demande ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore si je le ferai Georgie, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire que Richard courtisait peut-être déjà Miss Elizabeth, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pris une décision.

\- Au pire, vous pourriez toujours épouser Miss Bingley, osa-telle le taquiner, avoir vu son frère si vulnérable l'avait rendu plus abordable.

\- Georgie ! il se mit à rire avec elle.

\- J'avais tellement peur que vous l'épousiez un jour.

\- Non, ma colombe, ça jamais, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Et comment s'appelle celle qui a ravi votre cœur ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre à cause de l'entrée d'un domestique qui venait pour l'informer d'une visite.

En retournant dans sa chambre, ce soir-là, Darcy ressortit l'épingle à cheveux de Miss Elizabeth, celle qu'il avait trouvée dans la cabane de chasse et qu'il gardait dans une petite boite avec sa chevalière qu'il rangeait là pour la nuit. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en séparer. Il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, puis la caressa tendrement en imaginant ses cheveux qui l'avaient portée.

Tout était minutieusement planifié dans sa vie, ses serviteurs veillaient à ses moindres besoins. Toute sa routine quotidienne était parfaitement réglée, comme une horloge. Il était riche, avait de bonnes relations et possédait tout ce dont un homme aurait pu rêver.

Pourtant, il n'était pas heureux.

Il n'y avait aucune étincelle, rien qui vienne animer ses journées, juste le travail et son devoir. Depuis le décès de son père, sa vie n'avait été remplie que de responsabilités à assumer, bien souvent seul. À peine ses études terminées, il avait dû prendre les rênes de Pemberley à l'âge où ses camarades ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, profitant oisivement de la fortune paternelle. Pas tant qu'il désirât en faire tout autant, mais il aurait souhaité seulement avoir un peu de bonheur, de joie à partager avec une compagne. Se sentir moins seul. Aimer, être aimé pour lui-même. Il se sentait prisonnier d'un carcan. Famille, Devoir et honneur.

Pourrait-il supporter cela toute une vie sans se briser ?

Il repensa à la Flûte enchantée. Au début de l'histoire, tout n'était que chaos et lutte entre la Reine de la nuit et le sage Sarastro. Or, grâce à la double initiation de Tamino et Pamina, la force et la noblesse du couple avaient vaincu les obstacles, la Beauté et la Sagesse avaient été couronnées pour l'éternité, la Terre devint alors un royaume céleste et les mortels furent semblables aux dieux. Pourrait-il former avec Miss Elizabeth, un couple qui traverserait victorieusement des épreuves qui leur seraient imposées par la haute société ? par sa famille et par ses pairs ? et pourraient-ils tous deux ainsi conquérir le monde ? Miss Elizabeth pourrait-elle être sa Pamina ? Pourrait-il être son Tamino ?

Il avait déjà appris à se maîtriser en cachant ses sentiments tout comme le héros d'opéra. Miss Elizabeth aussi devait cacher les siens à son égard sachant que par sa petite condition elle ne pouvait espérer qu'il la demandât en mariage. Il voyait bien qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie, elle lui avait même indiqué quel était son chemin préféré pour effectuer ses promenades matinales et toutes ses taquineries subtiles et pleines d'esprit à son égard, n'était-ce pas une manière de lui signifier son intérêt, de même que la façon dont ils argumentaient ensemble ?

Quel honneur lui ferait-il ainsi s'il lui demandait sa main ! Quelle joie elle ressentirait ! Il n'avait aucun doute qu'entre lui ou Richard, quand bien-même ce choix devrait se présenter à elle, celui-ci se porterait vers lui. Darcy pensait qu'il était supérieur à son cousin en esprit et en beauté si ce n'était en charme, et il lui offrirait globalement les mêmes relations avec en plus la fortune et Pemberley sur un plateau.

Miss Elizabeth était si intelligente, elle avait réussi à atteindre un tel niveau de connaissances sans avoir fait d'études universitaires, or il pourrait l'aider à parfaire son éducation, avec son patronage elle brillerait comme une étoile au firmament. Elle était un diamant brut qu'il polirait pour qu'elle étincelle de mille feux. Avec ses moyens, Miss Elizabeth serait un joyau, son joyau. Elle avait déjà conquis Richard et su manœuvrer Lady Catherine. Quant à sa famille, certes, elle était bien en-dessous de son rang, mais ceux qu'il avait rencontrés était tout à fait respectables et bien éduqués, des gens charmants qui avaient de la conversation, ses autres sœurs et ses parents devaient être de la même trempe. Alors oui, avec elle, il se sentait prêt à conquérir le monde.

Alors pourquoi pas ?

Il restait cependant un problème de taille : son cousin. Or Darcy était un homme loyal. Il se demanda à nouveau où en était le colonel avec Miss Elizabeth ? Qu'avait-il décidé ? Il n'avait rien dit dans sa courte note. Avait-il choisi de continuer à la courtiser ? Ou s'était-il rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait lui offrir une vie privilégiée ? Une vie dans laquelle elle ne pourrait s'épanouir, comme elle pourrait le faire en l'épousant lui, Fitzwilliam Darcy ? Son cousin pourrait-il vivre une vie plus austère, sans le luxe auquel il était habitué et renoncer à tous ses privilèges ? Quand ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter mariage dans le passé, Richard avait affirmé qu'il ne pourrait se marier sans considération pour la fortune de son éventuelle future promise. Avait-il finalement changé d'avis ?

Que faire ? Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? Et puis oserait-il s'interposer entre son cousin et Miss Elizabeth, si cela tel était le cas ? « Allons-nous devenir des rivaux ? » pensa-t-il avec appréhension.

Tout d'abord, il lui fallait retourner dans le Kent pour avoir une franche discussion avec Richard et démêler tout cela, ensuite, il agirait en conséquence.

 **O &P**

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans le Kent ? Une idée ?  
**


	16. C11a: discussions

**_La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle._**

 ** _O &P_**

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Luciole: m** **erci** **pour le commentaire enthousiaste, ça fait bien plaisir. Il est vrai qu'écrire dans le style de l'époque n'est pas facile car pas naturel et il faut faire attention de ne pas employer de mots qui n'existaient pas alors. Je fais de mon mieux même si lorsque je relis après coup je trouve que certains passages sonnent encore trop modernes, on est toujours perfectibles après tout!**

 **Miss Elizabeth: est-ce que Darcy retrouve Lizzie fiancée au colonel ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ;-)  
**

 **Guest n°5: non, Darcy ne séparera pas Jane et Bingley quand il verra Mrs Bennet, ils seront sur le point de se marier et le scandale serait trop néfaste surtout pour Bingley, mais ça ne sera pas sa seule raison.** **À l'époque, et selon l'étiquette, seule la fiancée pouvait rompre les fiançailles qui étaient scellées par la signature d'un contrat ( _settlement_ ), si le fiancé le faisait il était considéré comme un homme sans honneur et pouvait même être poursuivi en justice pour rupture de promesse ( _breach of promise)_. On ne plaisantait pas avec ça! **

**ga1234, JB et tous les autres guests: merci pour vos commentaires.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

" _We are all fools in love"_

 _(Nous sommes tous des idiots en amour)_

\- Jane Austen -

 **Chapitre 11 – 1** **ère** **partie : discussions  
**

\- Alors Miss Bennet, qu'avez-vous fait de la rose? demanda le colonel quelques jours après la lui avoir donnée.

\- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vous confie tous mes secrets, colonel ? répondit Lizzie avec un air mystérieux, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle l'avait conservée bien précieusement.

\- Et pourquoi pas, ne suis-je pas au service de Sa Majesté ? dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

\- Mais je ne fais pas partie d'une intelligence au service des Français, donc vous ne pouvez pas m'interroger, répondit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

\- Ah, vous êtes décidément trop finaude pour moi. Je rends les armes, dit-il avec humour.

\- Je ne pensais pas que nous étions en guerre, dit-elle sur le même ton.

L'esprit de Miss Bennet était vraiment très vif, jamais le colonel ne s'était trouvé contré aussi facilement par une demoiselle de cette manière, c'en était presque intimidant. Il comprenait que Darcy eût été attiré par cette femme, son cousin avait un esprit aussi aiguisé qu'elle et il devait voir son égal en la belle dame, mais il était trop coincé dans ses principes pour vouloir s'approprier ce joyau. Alors tant pis pour lui !

Le colonel aperçut au loin le régisseur de sa tante qui traversait le parc – heureusement, il ne regardait pas vers eux - et ne voulut pas compromettre la réputation d'Elizabeth.

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de nous séparer, Miss Bennet, lui murmura-t-il en montrant Mr Blake d'un geste de la tête.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, alors bonne journée colonel Fitzwilliam, dit Elizabeth en faisant une petite révérence et en partant en direction du presbytère.

\- Mes hommages, madame.

 **O &P**

Darcy avait envoyé un mot à sa tante qu'il rentrerait aujourd'hui. Il partit dès l'aube et arriva dans la matinée. Il demanda immédiatement au majordome où le colonel se trouvait, et il apprit qu'il n'était pas encore rentré de sa balade matinale. Il monta dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir et se changer avant de rejoindre sa tante qui l'avait convoqué dans son boudoir. Après les salutations de rigueur, Darcy remit une lettre de la part du comte de Matlock à Lady Catherine et prit un siège en face d'elle qui l'attaqua aussitôt.

\- Vous avez mis du temps à revenir Darcy, mais je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin ! Est-ce que tout est résolu à Pemberley ?

\- C'est en bonne voie.

\- Bien, tant mieux. Fitzwilliam n'est pas aussi diligent que vous. Il est si souvent absent, surtout le matin, que je me demande bien ce qu'il trame, déclama Lady Catherine mécontente.

Absent ? surtout le matin ? Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: des rencontres avec Miss Elizabeth ! Voilà qui était bien ennuyeux maintenant qu'il s'était presque décidé à lui demander sa main. Il devrait rapidement en discuter avec Richard. Où en était-il avec elle ? Quel jour précis devait-elle partir ? Combien de temps lui restait-il pour agir ?

\- De plus, continua-t-elle, lors du dernier repas où Miss Bennet est venue avec les Collins, j'ai constaté qu'il lui avait accordé beaucoup trop d'attention. J'avais déjà pu observer qu'ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire tantôt et qu'il avait tendance à lui apporter son soutien face à mes, pourtant très judicieuses, remarques. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était par pure galanterie, mais ceci a assez duré. Je lui ai fait des remontrances, mais il m'a répondu avec l'une de ses habituelles esquives. Vous devez absolument lui parler, Darcy, et lui rappeler ses devoirs envers sa famille. Il doit faire très attention, ou il pourrait bien se retrouver compromis en un battement de cils, et j'en serais extrêmement désappointée. Même s'il n'est que le cadet, il ne peut tout de même pas considérer se lier avec cette famille qui est quasiment dans le ruisseau ! Imaginez donc, si par malheur Milton venait à disparaître, elle deviendrait alors la prochaine comtesse de Matlock, ce serait intolérable !

\- Ma tante, le vicomte est en excellente santé, dit Darcy en cachant sa propre contrariété.

\- Un accident peut toujours se produire et tant qu'il n'aura pas engendrer au moins un héritier, il vaut mieux être prévoyant. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'apporterait rien de bon à notre famille, même à un cadet.

\- Vous exagérez, Lady Catherine, Miss Bennet est une jeune femme intelligente et...

\- Sottise ! le coupa-t-elle, une femme n'a pas besoin d'être intelligente pour faire une bonne épouse, c'est même tout le contraire. En parlant de mariage, vous n'avez toujours pas fait votre demande à Anne. Vous approchez les trente ans, il est grand temps d'accomplir votre devoir, vous ne devez donc pas repartir sans y avoir remédié, Darcy. J'insiste.

\- Je devais justement vous entretenir à ce sujet, ma tante, pour vous informer que je n'ai nullement l'intention de demander Anne en mariage, ni maintenant, ni jamais, dit-il fermement.

La dame se redressa davantage sur son siège. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis après quelques secondes de silence, elle inspira profondément avant de laisser éclater son indignation.

\- PARDON ?! Quelles sont ces fadaises que vous me contez-là neveu, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante.

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, ma tante, répondit-il calmement, mais avec détermination.

\- Et que faites-vous du souhait de votre défunte mère ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais entendu de sa bouche une telle volonté de sa part.

\- Balivernes ! Sornettes ! Billevesées ! elle était hors d'elle. Vous étiez trop jeune pour vous en souvenir. En outre, je suis votre plus proche parente et vous me devez obéissance ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Je vous rappelle que le chef de la famille Fitzwilliam est votre frère, le comte de Matlock, et je sais qu'il n'est pas particulièrement favorable à cette union. Et quand bien même, je suis mon propre maître.

\- Et que faites-vous des sentiments d'Anne ? Ma fille sera dévastée, elle changea de tactique en essayant de jouer sur sa culpabilité et l'apitoiement.

\- Anne ne désire pas plus que moi cette union.

\- Et qu'en savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Je le lui ai demandé.

\- Peu importe ! Anne est une fille obéissante qui fera son devoir envers sa famille.

\- En tout cas, ce ne sera pas avec moi et c'est définitif, Darcy restait posé même s'il bouillait intérieurement.

\- Grand Dieu ! Vous avez une autre candidate en vue que vous venez de rencontrer lors de votre séjour à Londres, c'est cela ? pensa-t-elle tout à coup.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, candidate ou pas, je n'ai jamais voulu, et ne voudrai jamais épouser ma cousine.

\- Allez-vous faire votre demande à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si oui, à qui ? J'exige une réponse, Darcy ! interrogea-t-elle impérieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, mais quand je serai engagé vous en serez avisée et vous recevrez une invitation à mon mariage, il finit par se lever tout en pensant : « Comme si j'allais vous le dire avant la principale intéressée ! »

\- Votre comportement est intolérable ! jamais de ma vie, on ne m'avait montré si peu de respect ! elle frappa sa canne sur le sol avec colère, comme un monarque courroucé le ferait avec son sceptre.

\- Ce n'est pas vous manquer de respect que d'avoir ma propre volonté, Lady Catherine, je ne suis plus un petit garçon, dit-il inflexible en regardant sa tante du haut de de son avantageuse position.

\- Je…je…je suis outrée, déclara-t-elle à bout d'argument.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, madame, dit Darcy en s'inclinant, puis il sortit. Il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à poursuivre la discussion, vu qu'ils ne tomberaient jamais d'accord.

\- Je ne vous ai pas permis de vous retirer, Darcy, revenez immédiatement ! Elle rugit en frappant encore sa canne, mais il était déjà parti. Mais quel diable possède donc tous les hommes de cette famille ! cria-t-elle impuissante.

Après une telle confrontation, Darcy se sentit vidé, mais soulagé. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits et son énergie, car une autre discussion pénible l'attendait et s'imposait avec Richard, et dans les plus brefs délais. Apparemment, il n'avait pas fait sa demande, en tout cas sa tante n'était point au courant. Il croisa justement son cousin qui rentrait de sa sortie. Après s'être salués et avoir échangé les courtoisies habituelles, Darcy demanda une entrevue à son cousin pour parler d'un sujet sérieux, mais plus tard et dans le parc. Le colonel ne lui avait pas annoncé ses fiançailles, il fut donc quelque peu rassuré.

Darcy se languissait d'une certaine brunette. Il mourait d'envie de revoir Miss Elizabeth et ses magnifiques yeux dansant d'intelligence et d'impertinence. Il voulait également partager avec elle la nouvelle de la présence dans le ciel d'une comète, sûrement le signe d'un bon présage; ce n'était pas qu'il fût superstitieux, mais c'était agréable de le penser. Il avait apporté de quoi lui faire une belle surprise qu'il avait hâte de lui montrer, alors avant de se remettre à la tâche de la gestion de Rosings, il s'éclipsa pour aller lui rendre ses hommages au presbytère, il n'espérait pas la rencontrer en chemin, car il était bien plus tard que l'heure habituelle à laquelle elle effectuait sa promenade. Peu importait. Miss Jane Bennet et Mrs Gardiner lui avaient fourni le meilleur prétexte qui fût de la revoir aussitôt après son retour, car il avait une lettre de leur part à lui remettre. Quand il arriva, elle était en train de lire en compagnie de Mrs Collins.

\- Mes hommages mesdames.

\- Bonjour Mr Darcy, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes et Charlotte ajouta : je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

\- Merci, madame. Il prit place en face d'Elizabeth pour pouvoir se délecter de sa vue.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien dans votre domaine, Mr Darcy ? J'espère que personne n'a été blessé ! s'enquit Lizzie avec sincérité.

\- Non, rassurez-vous Miss Bennet, tout le monde va bien, merci. Il y a juste des dégâts matériels et rien d'irréparable. Et vous, j'espère que vous vous portez tous bien ici ? demanda-t-il en regardant son hôtesse afin de ne pas paraître trop évident au sujet de qui il était venu voir.

\- Oui très bien, merci, répondit Charlotte. Prendrez-vous une tasse de thé, Mr Darcy?

\- Avec plaisir, oui, je vous remercie.

Charlotte se leva et prétexta aller voir sa servante pour s'occuper des collations, mais elle laissa la porte ouverte par souci des convenances. Darcy ne perdit pas de temps et il s'adressa à Elizabeth en se penchant instinctivement vers elle pour être plus proche.

\- Lors de mon retour, je suis passé par Londres, j'ai été invité chez Bingley où j'ai eu l'honneur de faire la connaissance de votre sœur aînée Miss Bennet, ainsi que de Mr et Mrs Gardiner, reprit le jeune homme.

\- Ils me manquent tellement, se portaient-ils bien ? demanda Lizzie avec animation.

\- Ils étaient tous en excellente santé d'ailleurs j'ai une lettre pour vous de la part de votre sœur et une autre de votre tante, dit-il en cherchant lesdites lettres dans sa poche.

\- Oh, comme c'est aimable de votre part Mr Darcy ! je vous remercie, dit Lizzie en prenant les missives qu'on lui tendait et qu'elle plaça dans sa poche, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant au plaisir de les lire aussitôt que leur visiteur serait parti.

\- J'y ai aussi appris une nouvelle qui devrait vous intéresser particulièrement, Miss Bennet. Elizabeth le regarda un peu interloquée. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Avez-vous observé le ciel à la nuit tombée ces derniers temps ? demanda Darcy, l'air mystérieux.

\- Non, pas récemment. Pourquoi donc, Mr Darcy ? a-t-on découvert une nouvelle planète ? demanda-t-elle en plaisantant à moitié.

\- Pas exactement, juste une comète, annonça-t-il sobrement.

\- Une comète ? demanda Lizzie avec une lueur dans les yeux.

\- Tout à fait, Miss Bennet. En me rendant à la _Royal Society_ , j'ai rencontré un ami qui m'a indiqué qu'un Allemand, Herr Olbers, avait découvert une nouvelle comète début mars et elle est maintenant visible à l'œil nu.

\- Oh, mais c'est formidable ! s'exclama la jeune femme tout excitée.

\- De plus, j'ai rapporté ma lunette astronomique, ainsi, s'il n'y a pas de nuages, nous pourrons l'observer dès ce soir. Malheureusement, mon instrument n'est pas assez puissant pour pouvoir admirer les anneaux de Saturne, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choses à observer.

\- J'en serai ravie, Mr Darcy, répondit Lizzie avec enthousiasme. Elle était surprise et même quelque part touchée que cet homme se fût souvenu de son souhait et qu'il avait même fait l'effort d'apporter son instrument, sans compter qu'il avait parlé beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et de sa propre initiative.

Quant à Darcy, il était déjà dans les étoiles : celles qui s'allumaient dans les yeux de _sa_ nymphe des bois. Elle était si belle à cet instant, si authentique, si simple dans sa manière d'être sans aucune prétention et dépourvue d'artifices, en même temps elle était si complexe dans sa personnalité. Il se sentait animé et même heureux en sa présence comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se sentait vivant. Il savait maintenant que cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple attirance physique. Elle avait su toucher son cœur et percer son âme. Jamais il ne pourrait s'ennuyer en la compagnie d'une telle femme et cela le confortait dans sa décision et dans son choix. Aucune autre femme ne pourrait le combler autant qu'elle, elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Unique. Maintenant il savait pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour se marier en déjouant tous les complots fomentés pour le compromettre, ainsi que les incitations de la part de sa famille pour le pousser à s'engager : c'était pour qu'il trouvât Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Elle valait tous les titres et toutes les fortunes du royaume, elle était un joyau à elle seule.

Cette soirée astronomique marquerait sa vie à jamais, il le sentait. Quand Mrs Collins revint, ils convinrent donc de se retrouver avec tous ceux qui désireraient partager cet évènement dans les jardins, après le souper à Rosings Park où ils étaient tous conviés.

 **O &P**

 **Cette soirée astronomique marquerait-elle à jamais la vie de Darcy comme il le pense ?**


	17. C11b: discussions

**_La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle._**

 ** _O &P_**

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires stimulants. Pour répondre à la question de** **Miss Elizabeth: je ne reparlerai plus d'Anne dans cette histoire, implicitement elle restera à Rosings avec sa mère. Voyons maintenant si Darcy aura la tête dans les étoiles... ;-)  
**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

" _We are all fools in love"_

 _(Nous sommes tous des idiots en amour)_

\- Jane Austen -

 **Chapitre 11 – 2** **ème** **partie : discussions  
**

Après son retour du presbytère, Darcy demanda un plateau-repas dans le bureau afin de passer une paire d'heures sur la gestion du domaine de Rosings, Lady Catherine pensa que c'était à cause de leur désagréable discussion de ce matin, mais en fait Darcy cherchait tout simplement à gagner du temps et finir au plus vite son devoir dans cette demeure. En fin d'après-midi, il rejoignit le colonel comme prévu dans le parc pour discuter loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, car il savait parfaitement que la maîtresse des lieux avait pour mauvaise habitude de faire espionner ses invités par ses gens. Les deux jeunes hommes se promenèrent en silence pour quelque temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivassent à l'une des limites de la propriété. Darcy jugea être dans un endroit sûr.

\- Richard, j'ai eu ce matin une discussion avec notre tante, elle vous soupçonne d'avoir des intentions envers Miss Bennet.

C'était pour Darcy une manière d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait. Le colonel se mit à rire.

\- Je le sais bien, elle a essayé de m'en parler. Et quand bien même ?

\- Elle a insisté pour que je vous rappelle votre devoir envers les Fitzwilliam.

\- Je ne suis pas le vicomte, je n'ai donc pas ses obligations. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des avantages d'être le cadet et d'avoir ma propre liberté.

\- Figurez-vous qu'elle va jusqu'à envisager son hypothétique disparition.

\- Pauvre James ! plaisanta-t-il, et alors en quoi Lady Catherine est-elle concernée ? il faisait semblant d'être obtus, cela l'amusait trop.

Elizabeth qui passait par là pour aller chercher Maria chez son amie Sophia, entendit les deux hommes discuter, elle ne pouvait pas les voir car ils étaient de l'autre côté d'une épaisse haie qui délimitait Rosings Park, mais elle reconnut parfaitement leur voix, même si le sens de ce qu'ils disaient était inintelligible au début. Mais lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, sans être détectée grâce au sentier herbeux qui amortissait ses pas, elle ne put s'empêcher, une fois encore, de les écouter. Elle s'arrêta. Peut-être en saurait-elle davantage sur les intentions du colonel. Les premières paroles qu'elle put discerner la mirent hors d'elle.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire, Richard. Vous savez très bien que si cela arrivait, vous seriez le prochain comte de Matlock et votre épouse devrait être de sang noble. Ce qui n'est résolument pas le cas de Miss Bennet.

Malencontreusement, du point de vue d'Elizabeth, la réponse de Darcy avait toutes les apparences d'être sa propre pensée. Elle se révolta intérieurement. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Comment osait-il essayer d'influencer son cousin de la sorte ? Elle attendit la réponse du colonel avec trépidation.

\- Ah, évidemment, vu sous cet angle... il laissa sa pensée en suspens ce qui fit croire à Lizzie qu'il venait de comprendre et d'approuver. Puis, anticipant un nouvel amusement il demanda : et votre mariage avec Anne, lui en avez-vous parlé ? il afficha un méchant sourire moqueur.

\- Oui et c'est réglé de manière définitive, Darcy soupira.

Réalisant que la suite de la discussion ne la concernait plus, Elizabeth s'éloigna rapidement en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. D'autant plus qu'elle était si écœurée qu'elle craignait d'exploser, or elle voulait garder sa dignité. « Ah, au moins il sera bien assorti avec sa cousine et sa belle-mère. » pensa-t-elle en ajoutant ironiquement « Pauvre Miss Bingley ! ».

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait le dialogue entre les deux cousins se poursuivit.

\- Voilà une excellente nouvelle, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Très mal, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, répondit Darcy en soupirant à nouveau.

\- Au moins, vous avez clarifié la situation.

\- En effet, et vous, Richard, pourquoi avez-vous ajourné votre départ ? où en êtes-vous avec Miss Bennet ? demanda Darcy avec angoisse.

\- Pour l'instant, nulle part, nous apprenons à nous connaître, c'est tout. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester quelques jours supplémentaires, répondit-il sans être entièrement honnête, ne voulant pas encore inquiéter ses proches avec son départ imminent pour la guerre.

Richard regarda son cousin avec une grande attention, celui-ci était agité, un tressaillement secouait son œil droit et sa posture était rigide. Il comprit que les sentiments de Darcy ne s'étaient pas atténués durant son éloignement, bien au contraire.

Ainsi, ils étaient devenus des rivaux.

Il considérait Darcy comme un frère dont il était plus proche même que de James, son propre frère. Alors une femme allait-elle les opposer ? Une femme allait-elle les pousser à la lutte ? Une simple femme allait-elle être capable de les conduire à la rupture ? Serait-il apte à briser cette belle amitié qui le liait à Darcy pour Miss Elizabeth Bennet ?

Dans le même temps, Darcy se posait exactement le même type de questions.

Le colonel voulait savoir avec certitude ce qui se passait dans la tête et le cœur de son cousin. Le temps n'était plus aux boutades, ni aux railleries.

\- Et vous, William, où en êtes-vous de vos sentiments envers elle ?

Richard posa sa main sur l'épaule de Darcy pour le convier à se confier, il l'avait d'ailleurs appelé William pour créer un climat plus intime. Il le fixait dans les yeux de son regard perçant de militaire aguerri.

\- Je l'aime Richard et je suis perdu! répondit-il d'un ton qui ressemblait à la plainte d'un animal blessé et à l'agonie. Je suis pourtant resté éloigné pour essayer de l'oublier. Je suis même allé à des bals en ville pour trouver une épouse, pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? Mais rien n'y fait. Je l'aime encore davantage qu'avant mon départ, je pense à elle jour et nuit ! s'échappant de la main du colonel, il faisait maintenant les cent pas en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je m'en doutais. Pourtant vous aviez clairement renoncé à la courtiser, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Je n'étais qu'un idiot ! Ne sommes-nous pas tous des idiots en amour ? répondit Darcy penaud, car il savait que ce reproche était parfaitement justifié et mérité.

\- Nous voilà donc rivaux, cousin, constata Richard amèrement.

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face en se dévisageant. Chacun revit alors tous les souvenirs partagés depuis leur enfance, les meilleurs comme les plus tristes. Depuis les mauvais tours enfantins, les blagues, les chasses au trésor, les combats avec des épées de bois jusqu'aux peines et aux deuils. Tous leurs sens étaient aiguisés. Tous leurs muscles étaient tendus. Les deux hommes se toisaient. Pourraient-ils se considérer comme deux ennemis ? être tels deux félins prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre et à se battre ?

\- Et si nous faisions un marché ? déclara le colonel.

\- Je vous propose un combat à la loyal, dit Darcy en même temps.

\- Un duel ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Darcy ? s'exclama le colonel abasourdi, il n'avait pas imaginé en arriver là.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Aaah, encore ma maladresse ! parfois je ferais mieux de tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler, il poussa un profond soupir, je voulais dire que chacun la courtise de son côté pour essayer de gagner son cœur et sa main. Au final ce sera le choix de la dame.

\- Je préfère ça, d'ailleurs c'était aussi mon idée. Mais en toute honnêteté, cousin, j'ai bien peur d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur vous, le colonel regarda sérieusement Darcy.

\- Ne soyez donc pas si sûr de vous Richard, car je crois que Miss Elizabeth apprécie beaucoup nos discussions.

\- Vos joutes verbales, vous voulez dire, rectifia le colonel.

\- Nos débats éclairés et stimulants.

\- Vous êtes bien le premier homme à penser que l'on puisse courtiser une femme en argumentant et en débattant avec elle, vous n'êtes pas avec vos camarades à Cambridge.

\- Eh bien à chacun sa méthode, et que le meilleur gagne ! dit Darcy en tendant sa main pour sceller le pacte avec une poignée de main.

\- Très bien, mais nous devons aussi nous promettre que le gagnant n'interférera jamais et restera loyal.

\- Sur mon honneur, répondit Darcy.

Ensuite Richard lui apprit que le régiment de Wickham aurait à quitter Meryton au plus tard à la fin mai, ce qui mettrait à l'abri les Bennet, et Darcy fut rassuré de ne pas risquer d'y rencontrer son pire ennemi lorsqu'il s'y rendrait pour assister au mariage de Charles, pas par lâcheté, mais bien parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas le tailler en pièces.

Il fut ensuite question de la guerre imminente sur le continent. Malgré cette ombre, le grand brun repartit le cœur plus léger. Il pensait comment Miss Elizabeth serait heureuse et flattée de recevoir une offre d'un prétendant tel que lui avec toute sa fortune et sa place privilégiée dans la société. Il s'imaginait sa réaction, sa gratitude, et bien sûr son amour, car après tout n'avait-elle pas badiné un peu avec lui, même si elle l'avait fait avec subtilité et réserve comme toute lady de la bonne société devait le faire ? Elle lui avait même indiqué quel chemin elle empruntait chaque matin pour sa promenade, c'était bien un indice pour qu'il la retrouvât, non ? En tant que jeune femme bien éduquée elle ne pouvait pas lui donner directement rendez-vous, cela aurait été hautement inconvenant et répréhensible, c'était donc sa manière à elle de pouvoir le rencontrer seul. Et toutes ces taquineries qu'elle lui adressait, cela voulait probablement bien signifier quelque chose de sa part : qu'elle l'appréciait ... beaucoup.

Il était également soulagé d'avoir éclairci les choses avec Richard, d'avoir eu cette discussion à cœur ouvert avec lui. Chacun combattrait avec ses armes, loyalement. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré que son cousin n'avait pas encore fait sa proposition, Darcy ne doutait même pas un seul instant qu'Elizabeth, - il se complaisait à l'appeler plus intimement ainsi dans ses pensées - choisirait sa main à lui. Mais le colonel l'avait averti qu'il avait une longueur d'avance, il n'avait donc plus de temps à perdre.

 **O &P**

Elizabeth était très remontée contre Darcy au point qu'une migraine commença à l'assaillir. De façon impulsive, elle voulait même renoncer à la soirée astronomie, car elle n'avait plus le cœur de passer du temps supplémentaire avec celui qui avait probablement brisé son espoir de bonheur avec le colonel. Avant cette discussion qu'elle avait surprise plus tôt, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir épouser l'officier, si bien sûr il le lui offrait, mais le fait d'avoir entendu que cette possibilité partait en fumée, à cause de cet arrogant prétentieux, l'écœurait et l'outrageait. De toute façon après un tel discours, elle n'aurait plus à se poser la question de l'épouser ou non, car le colonel Fitzwilliam s'était vu rappeler son devoir envers sa famille et Lizzie savait que le colonel était un homme de devoir, elle ne doutait donc pas quelle serait sa décision, si tant était qu'il eût jamais eu l'intention de lui demander sa main. Peu importait qu'il lui fît sa demande ou pas et qu'elle l'acceptât ou pas, de principe elle était révoltée et indignée de l'interférence de Darcy.

Elle finit par décider de ne pas aller à cette soirée, et tant pis pour le ciel étoilé !

Ainsi, ce fut Charlotte accompagnée de son époux et Maria qui allèrent souper à Rosings. Darcy était dans le jardin en train d'installer sa lunette astronomique pour l'observation post dînatoire. Il n'y avait point de nuages dans le ciel, ce qu'il prit comme un signe du destin. Les étoiles lui souriaient, tout serait selon ses souhaits. En voyant le groupe approcher, pour un peu il aurait sautillé sur place de plaisir comme un enfant qui découvrait ses cadeaux de Noël. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car aussitôt qu'il put distinguer les dames, il se rendit compte qu'Elizabeth n'était pas parmi elles. Immédiatement, il s'inquiéta et s'enquit de la raison de son absence. Charlotte lui expliqua qu'Elizabeth ne se sentait pas bien et s'excusait qu'elle ne viendrait point ce soir. Le jeune homme fut très chagriné, à la fois de savoir que la femme qui occupait tous ses esprits fût souffrante, mais aussi de contrecarrer ses projets. Par pure politesse il offrit tout de même aux deux jeunes femmes la possibilité d'observer le ciel après le repas, ce qu'elles déclinèrent poliment, car le cœur n'y était pas.

Darcy, dépité, remballa son matériel, mais après tout, la comète serait encore là demain et les jours suivants. Il revint dans sa chambre à Rosings Park et confia sa lunette à un valet de pied. Il rejoignit sans entrain et plein d'inquiétude les convives, mais après un moment il s'excusa prétextant une indisposition. Il se rendit à ses appartements et sonna son valet.

\- Le souper est déjà terminé, monsieur ? s'étonna Stanley, allez-vous dans le jardin maintenant ? demanda-t-il à son maître.

\- Non, Stanley, il n'y aura point d'observation du ciel, répondit-il en évitant le regard perçant de son valet.

\- Quel dommage !

\- Miss Bennet n'était pas là car elle est souffrante et les autres n'avaient pas le cœur à en profiter sans elle, il pensa : « moi non plus ! Et pourquoi je me justifie auprès de Stanley ? »

\- Ah, je vois… dit Stanley avec un sous-entendu dans le ton, tout en pensant : « je comprends mieux son humeur, mon garçon est très déçu. »

\- Vous voyez quoi Stanley ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Darcy qui, pourtant, avait parfaitement compris son fidèle domestique.

\- Monsieur est désappointé.

Ce n'était pas une question et Darcy soupira en fermant les yeux et opina de la tête, inutile de nier, Stanley le connaissait trop bien. Il avait songé depuis plusieurs jours à partager ce moment magique, d'observer le spectacle unique qu'offrait une comète. Il se souvenait parfaitement de celle qui était passée en 1811 **(1)** , il l'avait observée avec Georgiana. Certes, elle avait été plus spectaculaire et impressionnante que celle-ci, mais avec un instrument optique, il pensait ravir Elizabeth. Il était aussi inquiet, car elle devait vraiment être malade pour ne pas être venue alors qu'elle était passionnée d'astronomie. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que Mrs Collins ne l'aurait pas quittée si cela avait été sévère. Pourtant, il voulait s'enquérir lui-même de sa santé, alors il décida de profiter que tous seraient occupés à terminer le souper et à jouer ensuite aux cartes pour aller lui rendre visite.

\- Stanley, veuillez m'apporter mon manteau, demanda-t-il sans préciser lequel.

\- Peut-on savoir pour quelle occasion précise ? demanda le valet malicieusement afin d'en apprendre davantage sous couvert de choisir le vêtement adéquat.

\- Une sortie à pied jusqu'au presbytère. Je vais m'enquérir de la santé de Miss Bennet et lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement, c'est la moindre des choses. Darcy se surprit une fois de plus à vouloir se justifier devant son si rusé valet.

\- Oui, bien sûr monsieur, je m'en occupe tout de suite, répondit Stanley l'œil espiègle.

Darcy envoya Stanley en éclaireur pour s'assurer qu'il ne rencontrerait personne en empruntant l'escalier de service. Ainsi Darcy se mit en route pour aller rendre discrètement visite à Elizabeth. Sur le court chemin, il eut le temps de s'interroger tout en marchant: comment était-elle ? Quand pourrait-il se déclarer ? Le temps comptait, car elle devait repartir bientôt et Richard pouvait la demander en mariage à tout instant, lui aussi. À tout hasard, il avait emporté avec lui une petite pochette en satin contenant un objet très précieux qu'il avait pris dans le coffre-fort situé dans son hôtel particulier avant de quitter Londres.

Enfin il sonna la cloche à la porte d'entrée du presbytère. La domestique vint lui ouvrir, prit son chapeau, ses gants et sa canne avant de l'introduire dans le petit salon où Elizabeth était assise près de la fenêtre, en lisant. Elle portait une robe verte, cette mise lui seyait si bien. Elle ne lui sembla pas trop indisposée, mais elle était visiblement surprise.

Lizzie ne s'attendait pas à une visite aussi tardive, qui plus est, celle de Mr Darcy. Allait-il lui porter grief de son absence ? Elle se leva par politesse.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Bennet, je suis venu m'enquérir de votre santé.

« Il n'est quand même pas venu vérifier si j'étais bien malade ?! », pensa-t-elle agacée.

\- Rien de bien sérieux, juste une soudaine migraine, répondit-elle tout en songeant « et surtout l'envie de vous éviter », mais je vais déjà mieux, « enfin, cela risque de ne point durer puisque vous êtes là ! »

Darcy pensa avec joie: « va-t-elle mieux de me voir ? Oui, ce doit être cela, c'est probablement sa façon subtile de me dire qu'elle est ravie de ma présence ici. D'ailleurs ses yeux sont brillants, enfiévrés même. »

\- Très bien … très bien… vous m'en voyez ravi.

Il commença à faire les cent pas pour s'aider à réfléchir, il était nerveux se demandant : « Dois-je lui déclarer mes sentiments maintenant ? Nous sommes seuls, c'est l'occasion rêvée qui ne se représentera peut-être pas avant son départ, ou plutôt avant que Richard ne se déclare, or il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle a une meilleure option : moi. » Il s'arrêta pour l'observer, elle avait l'air perplexe, normal car elle ne s'attendait pas à cela maintenant … puis il reprit son manège en pensant à sa famille, ses parents, ce que lui avait dit son père au sujet de son bonheur, au discours de Georgie concernant son choix d'épouse. Il revit toutes ces femmes de la haute société et leur mimiques insupportables pour le charmer, les pièges qu'il avait déjà évités dans le passé. Il avait aussi parfaitement conscience des difficultés qu'ils rencontreraient tous les deux au sein de sa famille, mais aussi dans la bonne société, mais rien qu'un amour aussi profond que le leur ne saurait surmonter. Toutes ces idées et ces images défilaient dans son esprit à toute allure. Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour contempler Elizabeth - bientôt **son** Elizabeth - avec ses joues roses, ses magnifiques yeux qui le fascinaient et l'ensorcelaient, ils avaient l'air de lui demander quelque chose. Ses boucles brunes soyeuses, qu'il se languissait de délier afin de pouvoir bientôt y passer ses mains, encadraient son doux visage. Son petit grain de beauté si captivant le troublait tant. Enfin, son regard effleura cette bouche si désirable sur laquelle il espérait bien déposer un baiser dès qu'elle aurait dit oui, leur premier baiser pour sceller leur amour. Il devrait être chaste pour ne pas l'effrayer, car probablement ce serait le premier baiser de la jeune femme et ce serait lui qui serait gratifié de cet honneur. Quel goût avaient donc ses lèvres ? Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire davantage par ses charmes enchanteurs, car il avait un objectif précis.

Il se redressa fièrement et avança de quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, enfin complètement décidé.

\- En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments, alors permettez-moi de vous confesser l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime.

 **O &P**

 _ **Oui, je sais, c'est terriblement cruel de ma part d'arrêter le chapitre ici. La suite sera-t-elle identique à la scène imaginée par Jane Austen? Tout ce que je vous dirai est que je ne reprendrai pas mot pour mot la même chose...**_

* * *

 **Note :**

 **(1)** La **Grande comète de 1811** ( **C/1811 F1** ) surnommée "la Comète de Napoléon" fut découverte par Honoré Flaugergues, astronome amateur et juge de paix, à Viviers dans l'Ardèche, le 25 mars 1811. La comète passa au périhélie le 12 septembre. Elle est restée visible à l'œil nu pendant neuf mois et possédait deux queues. Cette comète a même probablement été celle citée par Tolstoï dans son roman _Guerre et Paix_.


	18. C12a: la déclaration de Darcy

**_La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle._**

 ** _O &P_**

 ** _Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.  
_**

 ** _._**

 **To answer the "Brit guest" who left a review in French and English on chapter 1: thank you very much, it means a lot to me! I encourage your effort in the learning of French. See you soon around :-)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos derniers commentaires. Vous verrez si Darcy et Richard resteront amis, leur lien est très fort mais les choses vont aussi se compliquer un peu sinon ce serait ennuyeux, non ?**

 **Visiblement certains n'ont pas apprécié l'endroit où j'ai coupé le dernier chapitre! :P La raison à cela: le suspense bien sûr, mais aussi une question de longueur et de découpage de chapitres. Pour fêter ma 100ème "review" :)) et pour abréger votre attente, voici la scène intégrale. En tout cas, j** **e vous aurais fait attendre moins d'une semaine** **. Attention, j'ai repris seulement quelques phrases ou expressions de la déclaration originale, il y a donc du nouveau, alors ne zappez pas ! ;-)**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Les poignards qui ne sont pas dans les mains peuvent être dans les paroles._

\- William Shakespeare -

 **Chapitre 12 – 1** **ère** **partie : la déclaration de Darcy**

\- En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments, alors permettez-moi de vous confesser l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime.

Darcy prit une pause pour étudier la réaction de l'objet de ses désirs. Il la vit rougir et rester silencieuse, le regard fixé sur lui, ce qu'il prit pour de l'encouragement. Il glissa sa main droite dans la poche de son manteau pour saisir la pochette en satin, puis la sortit sans en révéler encore le contenu. Dans la suite de sa déclaration, il pensa qu'il devrait se montrer honnête pour bien lui faire comprendre la profondeur de son amour, ce à quoi il s'était heurté, contre quoi il avait bataillé, mais dont l'amour avait finalement triomphé.

Pendant ce temps-là Elizabeth était restée sidérée, la bouche bée, tout en pensant : « Sapristi, ai-je bien entendu ? il m'admire et il m'aime ! si je m'y attendais... Incroyable ! » elle se sentit tout de même flattée de l'hommage que représentait l'amour d'un homme tel que Mr Darcy. Elle ne put s'empêcher l'espace d'un instant de comparer cette déclaration qui était si sincère – il suffisait d'observer le regard passionné de Mr Darcy qui n'avait jamais été aussi expressif - à celle si affectée de Mr Collins avec ses transports exagérés. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait glissé sa main dans sa poche, mais elle ne put voir ce qu'il en avait sorti, restant caché dans son poing. Un cadeau de fiançailles ? Néanmoins, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait décliner l'offre qui allait probablement s'ensuivre puisqu'elle n'appréciait pas le jeune homme. Elle en fut chagrinée, car elle allait lui causer de la déception et de la peine.

Puis Darcy, tout en continuant de la regarder avec autant d'intensité, prit une grande inspiration en serrant la pochette dans sa main pour calmer son émoi et son cœur affolé avant de continuer.

\- À peine vous avais-je rencontrée que votre esprit, votre charme naturel, vos accomplissements si singuliers et votre altruisme m'ont captivé, et je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais pour vous une admiration et une inclination des plus passionnées… Je sais que votre condition est bien en-dessous de la mienne et que selon le jugement de la société, de ma famille, de mes amis et de moi-même d'ailleurs, notre union sera considérée comme une mésalliance hautement répréhensible. Mais mon cœur a mené bataille contre ma raison et, après un combat des plus acharnés, en sortit finalement vainqueur. Comme le dit l'apôtre Paul aux Corinthiens : _l'amour supporte tout, il fait confiance en tout, il espère tout, il endure tout._ Alors abrégez ma souffrance et veuillez m'obliger en consentant à devenir ma femme.

Au fur et à mesure de la déclaration de Darcy, Lizzie pensa :

« Des compliments de sa part ? c'est extraordinaire… mais maintenant il a l'audace de me parler de ma condition !... Une mésalliance hautement répréhensible… C'est donc bien une demande en mariage !... il n'a même pas mis un genou à terre. Et surtout ses mots, son mode de déclaration : quelle arrogance ! Non seulement il me rabaisse en me rappelant l'infériorité de mon rang, mais il ne doute même pas de mon agrément, toute son attitude, sa contenance exsudent son assurance. Et bien il ne va pas être déçu, toutefois je dois rester calme et me montrer plus digne que lui. »

\- Je suis très honorée d'une si **délicate et flatteuse** proposition, Mr Darcy, répondit-elle avec sarcasme, en insistant bien sur les deux qualités manquant justement à sa déclaration, puis elle continua, cependant vous m'en voyez fort étonnée, car je n'ai assurément jamais eu pour dessein d'induire chez vous une telle inclination, et c'est, à l'évidence, très à contre-cœur que vous me la donnez ; donc l'accepter, je ne le puis. Je ne doute nullement que les luttes qui, me dites-vous, ont retardé l'aveu de votre affection jusqu'à présent, auront tôt fait de vous aider à la surmonter et à la vaincre.

Une gifle n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet sur Darcy, car il ne s'attendait pas à un refus et sans grande élaboration pire, elle avait l'air de le tourner en ridicule ! Il blêmit et se détourna vers la cheminée prenant appui sur le rebord à l'aide de son bras pour accuser le coup tout en se frottant le visage. C'était insupportable, et après l'étonnement et le déni, ce fut le courroux qui monta en lui. Il glissa discrètement la pochette, sur laquelle son poing s'était crispé à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts, dans sa poche. Ce fut au prix d'un immense effort qu'il conserva sa contenance, mais il dut attendre afin d'y parvenir avant de reprendre la parole. Cependant quand il se retourna enfin vers elle, il était visiblement offusqué.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est donc là toute la réponse que j'aurai l'honneur de recevoir ? Pourquoi me repoussez-vous avec aussi peu de politesse ? Veuillez élaborer, je vous prie, les raisons de votre refus ! exigea-t-il impérieusement en serrant les poings.

\- Bataille, combat, vainqueur, sont-ce là des mots d'amour ou bien de guerre, monsieur ? Ensuite, abrégez, veuillez m'obliger, veuillez élaborer… des demandes, que dis-je ? des exigences. Vous ne savez qu'exiger, Mr Darcy ! Vous êtes bien tel que votre tante ! La rage d'Elizabeth montait, mais elle prit soin de ne pas élever la voix pour que leur discussion ne soit pas entendue par les domestiques.

\- Vous faites si peu de cas de mon offre. Et vous me rejetez uniquement pour une question de forme ?! il était surpris et exaspéré en même temps, agacé et même révolté qu'on veuille le comparer à Lady Catherine.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais de quel droit venez-vous me demander ma main après m'avoir offensée et insultée, et surtout alors que vous êtes déjà engagé à Miss de Bourgh ? à moins que ce ne soit avec Miss Bingley !

Il fut visiblement stupéfait d'entendre ces affirmations, mais qui avait pu lui laisser entendre cela ? Probablement son sycophante de cousin pour la première, mais Miss Bingley ?! cette dernière n'aurait quand même pas osé suggérer… Bonté divine ! il devait absolument rétablir la vérité, alors peut-être que…

\- PARDON?! Dieu du ciel, non, c'est complètement faux ! Je ne suis point engagé à ma cousine, ou à Miss Bingley, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Pour la première, c'était une pure illusion de la part de Lady Catherine que j'ai éclaircie définitivement ce matin même. Quant à Miss Bingley, je n'ai jamais montré un quelconque intérêt envers sa personne, mais je ne dirais pas la même chose de sa part. Vous pourrez le demander à Bingley si vous ne me croyez pas.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que cela, je pensais simplement vous épargner la peine de ma franchise. Votre insulte et votre manque de tact au sujet de ma condition ne font que s'ajouter à votre arrogance et à votre mépris d'autrui. Nous avions à peine fait connaissance que vous n'avez pas même consenti à nous adresser - aux Collins, à leur famille et à moi-même - un seul mot, en cela votre impolitesse envers ceux qui sont inférieurs à votre rang fut à l'égal de votre dédain. Même par la suite, vous avez continué à les ignorer. Toute votre attitude est indigne de celle d'un véritable gentleman, à ces mots elle le vit tressaillir. Vous pensez que votre fortune et votre rang vous rendent meilleur ? Mais quels sont vos accomplissements ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter votre statut, Mr Darcy ? C'est juste une question de chance, le hasard d'être né dans une bonne famille et d'en être l'héritier. Que vous serait-il arrivé si vous aviez été échangé à la naissance avec le fils d'un domestique ou d'un simple paysan ? Quel homme seriez-vous devenu ? Lizzie était hors d'elle et cherchait maintenant à le provoquer.

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il incrédule et irrité devant tant de véhémence.

\- Ensuite, vous déclarez m'aimer, en dépit de votre raison, du souci de votre réputation et contre votre propre volonté, mais savez-vous ce qu'est vraiment l'amour, Mr Darcy ? Vous citez la première lettre de l'apôtre Paul, mais vous avez oublié les versets précédents qui nous disent : _L'amour prend patience l'amour rend service l'amour ne jalouse pas il ne se vante pas, ne se gonfle pas d'orgueil il ne fait rien d'inconvenant il ne cherche pas son intérêt il ne s'emporte pas il n'entretient pas de rancune il ne se réjouit pas de ce qui est injuste, mais il trouve sa joie dans ce qui est vrai._ Or vous, qu'avez-vous fait, Mr Darcy ? Tout le contraire ! Tout d'abord en traitant mal et en spoliant Mr Wickham, votre ami d'enfance et le filleul de votre père.

\- Quoi ? mais… essaya-t-il d'intervenir, mais elle ne le laissa pas continuer emportée dans son élan de colère.

\- Ce n'était pas lui **rendre service** ! Vous étiez **jaloux** de l'amour que votre père portait envers Mr Wickham et vous en avez tenu **rancune** à votre ami. Quelle **injustice**! Ce que vous avez fait était totalement **inconvenant** et même indigne d'un bon chrétien, rétorqua-t-elle en accentuant sur chaque défaut de son comportement allant contre ces versets de la bible qu'elle connaissait par cœur car ils étaient ses préférés.

Darcy était complètement désarçonné. Il était devenu pâle comme un linge en entendant le nom de Wickham. Quelle était cette histoire ? Il l'observait attentivement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?! demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai fait la connaissance de Mr Wickham, durant l'automne dernier à Meryton. Il m'a révélé comment vous aviez provoqué sa ruine, le privant d'un droit qui lui était dû de par les dernières volontés de votre père de lui octroyer une cure, mais que vous avez honteusement et injustement ignorées ! son ton était acerbe et ce reproche déclencha la fureur de Darcy, il éleva la voix d'un ton en changeant de couleur pour devenir écarlate.

\- Vous prenez un intérêt bien vif aux affaires de cet homme ! dit-il en pensant qu'elle devait arborer certains sentiments à l'égard de Wickham pour prendre ainsi sa défense, et vous avez cru toutes ses fadaises ? Pourtant, concernant Mr Wickham, vous auriez dû appliquer la devise de la _Royal Society_ , Miss Bennet : _Nullius in verba,_ ne croire personne sur parole.

\- Et qui me dit que ce n'est point à vous que je doive l'appliquer, Mr Darcy ? elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec défiance.

\- C'est donc là, tout ce que vous pensez de moi ? dit-il en arpentant la pièce, serai-je un homme de si peu de vertu, selon vous ? Ma parole a donc si peu de crédit à vos yeux ? Je vous remercie de m'en avoir informé avec autant de clarté. Les charges énumérées ici à mon encontre, certes, sont accablantes, il s'efforça de rester calme en faisant tournoyer sa chevalière.

\- Et je n'ai pas terminé, car j'ai encore un autre reproche à vous formuler : vous avez convaincu votre cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, de se détourner de moi. Oseriez-vous le nier ? Était-ce donc par **jalousie** aussi? elle entendait encore résonner ses paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt : « … _vous seriez le prochain comte de Matlock et votre épouse devrait être de sang noble. Ce qui n'est résolument pas le cas de Miss Bennet. »_

\- De quoi parlez-vous encore ? Je ne comprends pas ! c'est moi qui suis là maintenant devant vous et qui vous ai déclaré mes sentiments les plus sincères, et c'est encore moi qui a défié le monde en vous offrant le mariage, non point mon cousin ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement, mais, au reste, peu importe puisque vous m'avez déjà condamné.

Il leva les bras au ciel en continuant de faire les cent pas. Ignorant ce qu'elle avait cru surprendre le matin même lorsqu'il avait rapporté les paroles de sa tante à son cousin, il se demandait, à tort, comment elle avait eu vent de cette ancienne, et autre, discussion qu'il avait eue avec Richard, alors il essaya de se justifier :

\- Vous deviez bien savoir qu'il devrait se marier avec une riche héritière pour préserver son mode de vie. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il est le fils cadet du Comte de Matlock, par conséquent il n'héritera ni de son titre, ni de sa fortune, dit-il blessé en réalisant qu'elle portait de l'intérêt à Richard, tout en sachant que ce dernier avait mis de côté ces considérations, mais il avait perdu son calme légendaire.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler votre propre citation, Mr Darcy : _l'amour supporte tout, il fait confiance en tout, il espère tout, il endure tout_? Alors qui êtes-vous pour mépriser égoïstement les sentiments d'autrui et décider à leur place de ce qui est bon pour eux ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, convenable ?

La colère était mauvaise conseillère, Miss Bennet l'avait déjà tellement heurté que Darcy eut envie de lui rendre un peu de la monnaie de sa pièce. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'arrêta pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais peut-être, afin de m'épargner votre censure et de m'attirer vos bonnes grâces aurais-je dû flatter votre vanité en usant d'hypocrisie et en masquant mes conflits intérieurs ? Peut-être auriez-vous alors fermé les yeux sur mes, apparemment si nombreux, péchés et déficiences ? Mais, comme vous, je préfère la franchise. Alors oui, j'ai d'abord été envahi par des hésitations et des incertitudes, mais je n'en éprouve aucune honte car c'était bien normal et naturel. Pourquoi, dites-moi, aurai-je dû me réjouir de dégrader ma position dans la société en me liant avec une famille dont la condition est si manifestement en dessous de la mienne ?

L'ire de la jeune femme s'amplifiait à chacun de ses mots. Lizzie serra les poings pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains, elle avait envie de le gifler, pourtant elle réussit à maîtriser sa réaction physique, mais pas la verbale. Elle lui infligea alors un soufflet, mais en paroles.

\- Vous vous fourvoyez, Mr Darcy, si vous croyez que c'est le mode de votre proposition qui m'a poussée à la refuser, car sous quelque forme qu'elle se fût produite, jamais je n'aurais eu la moindre tentation de l'accepter. Vous êtes bien le dernier homme au monde que je consentirais à épouser ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

La dernière phrase de la jeune femme avait meurtri Darcy au plus haut point et savait qu'il devait s'en aller pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable… car elle était si belle dans sa fureur, ses yeux si brillants et enflammés par une passion qui, malheureusement, n'était pas de la nature qu'il aspirait tant. Elle était si vibrante, si pleine de vie. Cependant, comme animé de sa propre volonté, son pied avança d'un pas et Darcy eut une brusque envie de la faire taire en l'embrassant. Il avait envie de punir cette jolie bouche, qui déversait tant d'insanités à son égard, en la pillant et en mordillant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il voulait enfin connaître leur goût. Il se sentait fiévreux. Furibond. Frustré. Trois mots qui commençaient par la lettre F… F comme folie…

Il avança encore d'un pas vers elle. Elle ne cilla point, courageuse et rebelle.

Il avait tant rêvé d'un baiser pour célébrer ce qui aurait dû être un jour de liesse. Il avait tant rêvé la serrer dans ses bras tout contre son cœur palpitant… Pourtant, il n'allait pas ajouter l'infamie dans ce tableau déjà désastreux, en cédant à cette pulsion aussi puissante fût-elle… Il devait se purger de ces sentiments délétères… Alors... il ne lui restait plus qu'à fuir à tout prix, s'éloigner d'elle, s'enfuir au plus vite. Elle lui faisait perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même, lui qui se targuait de ne jamais se départir de son sang-froid. Il prit quelques profondes respirations pour regagner un soupçon de maîtrise, juste assez pour lui permettre de lui déclarer d'une voix basse et vibrante :

\- Vous en avez assez dit, madame ! Vos sentiments à mon égard sont on ne peut plus clairs et je n'ai plus qu'à me repentir d'avoir arboré les miens. Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir abusé ainsi de votre temps. Je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux pour votre santé et votre bonheur. Au revoir Miss Bennet !

Le jeune homme s'inclina sur ces dernières paroles et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retint pour ne point claquer la porte du salon, il ne voulait pas ajouter le manque de bonnes manières à son humiliation… et à la liste de griefs de la jeune femme.

 **O &P**

 ** _Je sais qu'il est vain de vouloir faire aussi bien que Jane Austen en modifiant quelque peu la scène de la première proposition de mariage de Darcy, mais mon but était de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent afin de ne pas trop vous ennuyer. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
_**


	19. C12b: la déclaration de Darcy 2

**_La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle._**

 ** _O &P_**

 ** _Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration._**

 ** _._**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, des favoris et "follows". Votre soutien continuel est très motivant. Je suis ravie de voir que la majorité d'entre vous ont apprécié le dernier chapitre :))**

 **Pour répondre à Guest Miss Elizabeth : pourquoi modifier l'œuvre de Jane Austin ? C'est justement le principe et l'essence même d'une fanfiction et de ce site, sinon autant relire le roman original. Certains points de cette scène devaient de toute façon varier, comme par exemple l'interférence de Darcy pour séparer Jane et Bingley qui n'existe pas dans ma fiction, Lizzie ne pouvait donc pas le lui reprocher. Ensuite, c** **omme je l'ai impliqué, je n'ai pas la prétention d'égaler Jane Austen, loin de là, je ne suis qu'une amatrice dans le domaine de l'écriture, pour autant** **n'aurait-il pas été ennuyeux pour vous et trop facile pour moi d'avoir simplement « copié-collé » l'intégralité de la scène originale ? Personnellement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, en tout cas ce n'est pas ce que je recherche quand je lis moi-même une fiction sur ce site ; bien sûr ce n'est que mon point de vue, or tous les goûts existent, je respecte cela et je suis désolée si la 1ère partie de ce chapitre ait pu déplaire à quelques uns, mais comme le dit l'adage, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde! ;-)  
**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Les poignards qui ne sont pas dans les mains peuvent être dans les paroles._

\- William Shakespeare -

 **Chapitre 12 – 2** **ème** **partie : la déclaration de Darcy**

Darcy n'y croyait toujours pas. Il était secoué. Dans le vestibule, il récupéra ses effets que lui tendit la servante, sortit et s'éloigna machinalement, sans même réfléchir où ses pas précipités l'emportaient, tout concentré qu'il était sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Vient-elle vraiment de rejeter ma demande ? Et de façon si rude ? Ne voit-elle pas tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir : le statut, la richesse, Pemberley, mon amour sincère et moi après tout, ne suis-je pas l'un des célibataires les plus prisés par toute la bonne société de Londres ? Incroyable ! »

Quelques pas.

« Mais comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Comment, à partir d'une déclaration d'amour, puis d'une offre de mariage, avons-nous pu aboutir à une telle querelle ? Non, c'est impossible !... J'avais pourtant si bien explicité honnêtement les raisons de mes doutes, de mes luttes intérieures, mais que mon amour était si grand qu'il avait triomphé de tout. Quelle offense y avait-il à être sincère ? J'avais même choisi ce passage de la bible, mon préféré. Ce n'est pas que je sois bigot, mais je l'avais trouvé si approprié, or elle, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle a retourné chaque mot contre moi pour me dénigrer. Comment peut-elle penser tout ce mal de moi ? »

Il s'immobilisa devant la réalisation de l'évidente vérité. La réponse était criante de simplicité _._

« Elle me déteste ! Non seulement elle ne m'aime pas, mais elle me déteste vraiment ! »

Il était anéanti.

« Pourtant, je pensais qu'elle m'aimait, tout du moins qu'elle m'appréciait, mais comment ai-je pu me fourvoyer à ce point ? Quelle humiliation ! Jamais de ma vie, une personne et encore moins une femme, ne m'avait humilié et ridiculisé de la sorte ! Pas même Wickham ! »

Agité, il reprit sa route.

« Ah, Wickham ! Comment a-t-elle pu croire aux mensonges de ce ruffian et m'imaginer aussi vil ? penser que j'aurais pu aller contre les dernières volontés de mon propre père ? Impensable ! Pire encore, continuer à le penser malgré ma parole ? Insupportable ! »

Quelques pas.

« Enfin, insinuer que je ne suis pas un véritable gentleman ? Intolérable ! »

Quelques pas.

« Au moins, je la remercie de ne pas être une chasseuse de fortune, sinon je me serais lié à jamais avec une femme qui me déteste. Et Richard, risque-t-il de subir le même sort ? Elle s'est offusquée en pensant que je l'avais persuadé de ne pas l'épouser, mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle le voulait. »

Darcy ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas emprunté la route vers le manoir, mais qu'il s'était aventuré inconsciemment sur le chemin préféré d'Elizabeth alors qu'il faisait nuit. Heureusement qu'un croissant de lune éclairait ses pas. Quand il en eut pris conscience il avait atteint un bosquet, il s'immobilisa et observa la silhouette des arbres bercés par le vent lui faisant penser à des spectres, et leur grincement lui semblait être une plainte. Pleuraient-ils sur son sort ?

C'était sinistre.

Il pensa alors qu'il commençait à perdre l'esprit.

Quand il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans le bosquet préféré de la jeune femme, de colère, il frappa de ses poings un tronc d'arbre à s'en faire mal malgré ses gants de cuir. Puis la douleur physique lui rappela une autre douleur plus insupportable celle-là, une souffrance plus cruelle encore : celle d'un amour non réciproque. Non seulement Miss Elizabeth ne l'aimait pas, alors qu'il avait cru le contraire, mais pire : elle le détestait ! Ne cessait-t-il de se répéter, encore et encore.

Il perçut alors les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux, des larmes de rage, de frustration et de chagrin mélangés, il s'affaissa sur ses genoux et s'abandonna à elles. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de son père.

Darcy se sentait dévasté. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il leva alors des yeux embués qu'il essuya rageusement vers le ciel comme pour y chercher des réponses improbables et calmer la fureur qui le rongeait. Il ne pouvait pas songer à rentrer et à s'exposer au regard inquisiteur de Lady Catherine et aussi il devait être sûr qu'il ne croiserait pas les Collins. Il n'avait point non plus l'envie de rencontrer son cousin et ses probables railleries, si d'aventure il apprenait l'étendue de son humiliation… non, non, Richard ne pourrait pas se montrer si cruel.

Darcy, dépité et en plein désarroi, observa ensuite la comète, cette boule de neige et de glace, qui dans sa course mystérieuse et atypique, parcourait la voûte céleste traînant derrière elle sa longue chevelure laiteuse indomptée insaisissable, fière de son intangibilité, elle narguait les pauvres hommes qui la contemplaient sans jamais ne pouvoir l'atteindre. Astre de pure beauté qui lui faisait penser à une certaine jeune femme brune… dire qu'il avait pensé que ce bolide cosmique aurait été un bon présage en fait, elle n'avait été là que pour se moquer de lui enveloppé dans sa mortification et sa souffrance.

Alors il commença à réfléchir à tous les reproches de Miss Bennet - car elle était redevenue Miss Bennet dans ses pensées et non plus Elizabeth, ni même Miss Elizabeth - et l'un d'entre eux, le tort qu'il aurait causé à Wickham, son Némésis, l'avait particulièrement révolté, puisque non seulement il était complètement faux, mais en plus, il touchait un point très sensible : son honneur.

Il comprit que c'était Wickham en personne qui avait dû répandre des mensonges à son sujet. Il le savait particulièrement fourbe et habile à manipuler autrui, il était un expert à savoir charmer tout en dissimulant sa véritable nature. Sa famille en avait fait les frais, car son propre père, aussi intelligent fût-il, avait été dupé, alors comment en vouloir à une innocente jeune femme au cœur pur et généreux de s'être laissée berner par ce scélérat ? Au moins sur ce point il pourrait se défendre, mais comment ? Par quel moyen ? car il n'était pas question qu'il en discutât avec elle de vive voix, c'était au-delà de ses forces.

Il se releva et brossa ses pantalons afin d'éliminer les feuilles mortes et brindilles qui s'y étaient accrochées avant de reprendre le chemin du manoir. Une idée se forgea : une lettre. Il pourrait lui écrire une lettre. Il savait qu'il était inconvenant qu'un homme célibataire écrivît à une demoiselle qui n'était pas sa fiancée, mais il prendrait ce risque, au moins là-dessus, il pourrait lui faire confiance de ne pas l'exposer à moins d'être compromise elle-même et risquer d'être obligée de l'épouser, ce que, à l'évidence, elle ne désirait point. Il lui restait à trouver les mots et savoir quoi lui révéler exactement ? Mais ce dont il était sûr, il devait rétablir la vérité, il ne supportait pas l'idée que Miss Bennet pût penser du mal de lui au sujet de Wickham, et surtout, que ce dépravé pût lui faire du mal si elle était amenée à le croiser de nouveau. Son régiment n'avait pas encore quitté Meryton, s'il se souvenait bien ce que lui avait dit le colonel. Certes, il était très en colère et même déçu par l'attitude de la jeune femme, mais il n'était pas question de la laisser exposée et vulnérable à cette crapule sans vergogne, ni morale.

Il arriva enfin à Rosings et se faufila discrètement jusqu'à ses appartements. Stanley l'attendait et comprit tout de suite à la mine déconfite de son maître que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tout va bien monsieur ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, Stanley ! rien ne va, répondit Darcy abruptement en s'affaissant dans un fauteuil, et je voudrais rester seul. Vous pouvez donc vous retirer, je me débrouillerai, dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main de s'en aller.

\- Certainement, monsieur. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Stanley savait qu'il était inutile d'insister ce soir, peut-être demain en saurait-il davantage.

 **O &P**

De son côté Elizabeth ressentait des sentiments contradictoires, mais pour l'instant ceux qui dominaient étaient la stupeur et l'indignation. Elle s'était rassise, profondément troublée, sous le poids de toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient et laissa des larmes de rage, d'humiliation et de confusion mêlées, couler sur ses joues en feu.

« Ainsi, cet homme si fier et si orgueilleux est amoureux de moi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ne m'avait-il pas dénigrée dès le début ? N'étais-je pas _juste passable à ses yeux et pas assez belle pour le tenter_? Ah oui, il s'était excusé à ce sujet en disant que c'était injuste, mais je n'y avais point cru… Et tous ses regards si insistants que j'ai pris pour de la réprobation, étaient-ils en réalité de l'admiration ? Charlotte avait-elle donc raison ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête de perplexité.

« Charlotte, les Collins ! Ils ne vont pas tarder _,_ se dit-elle en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil, et je ne peux pas me montrer dans l'état où je suis et susciter des questions, je dois aller me coucher ».

Elle se hâta donc vers sa chambre, se déshabilla seule et se mit au lit. Elle souffla la chandelle et dans le noir se mit à penser.

« Deux offres de mariages, l'une des plus ridicules et la deuxième des plus offensantes ! N'aurais-je donc droit qu'à de telles demandes, si catastrophiques ? Quand je pense à celle qu'a faite Mr Bingley d'après ce que m'a raconté Jane… Mais comment peut-on prétendre aimer quelqu'un que l'on insulte de la sorte ?! Aaah ! quel odieux personnage ! Quelle arrogance, il ne doutait même pas de mon acceptation ! Eh bien, au moins le voilà remis à sa place ! »

 **O &P**

Une fois son valet sorti, Darcy se versa un verre de Brandy qu'il but cul-sec, il avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs, mais après un deuxième verre, il se dit qu'il devait garder l'esprit clair pour rédiger sa lettre, alors il s'installa devant un scriban en bois précieux et marqueterie. Il ouvrit l'abattant agrémenté d'un cuir vert bronze orné de dorures et qui servait d'écritoire. Dans l'un des tiroirs du tabernacle, il retira une feuille de papier, et dans un autre, un encrier ainsi qu'une plume qu'il tailla patiemment, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait écrire, à commencer par la phrase d'introduction. Il lui fallait réaliser un brouillon pour jeter et ordonner rapidement ses pensées avant d'élaborer le texte définitif. La lettre devrait s'articuler en deux parties principales : George Wickham et Richard. Mais qu'allait-il révéler exactement à propos de Wickham ? Toute la vérité ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance en risquant d'exposer sa sœur ? Au sujet de son cousin, ce serait plus simple, il expliquerait qu'il avait simplement voulu protéger le colonel. Mais il se demanda à nouveau, intrigué, comment avait-elle appris qu'il s'était d'abord opposé à Richard dans l'évocation d'une éventuelle union avec elle ? Il y avait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec lui ; Richard lui en aurait-il parlé d'une quelconque façon ?

Bien sûr, Darcy ignorait qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas entendu l'échange auquel il pensait, mais celui du matin même qui, en fait, rapportait les propos de Lady Catherine.

Après une demi-heure d'écriture et de ratures, de papiers froissés, ses idées générales étaient maintenant ébauchées, mais il devait encore, pour débuter, trouver les bons mots pour qu'elle eût envie de lire la suite, donc il fallait la rassurer que ce n'était pas une supplique ou un renouvellement de sa demande. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de s'humilier davantage en la harcelant de sentiments qu'elle avait si manifestement abhorrés et il voulait conserver sa dignité et préserver son orgueil déjà suffisamment écorné ! Ainsi, il attaqua :

 _Ne craignez pas, madame, en recevant cette lettre qu'elle contienne la répétition des sentiments que je vous ai exprimés ou le renouvellement de la demande qui vont ont ce soir si vivement offusquée._

Il fit une pause, enleva sa cravate et sa veste pour se mettre plus à l'aise, car écrire cette missive était déjà bien assez éprouvant en soi pour avoir, en plus, à endurer des vêtements contraignants. Tout en se déshabillant, il repensa aux paroles qui l'avaient le plus heurté : « _Toute votre attitude est indigne de celle d'un véritable gentleman,… indigne d'un bon chrétien_. _… Vous êtes bien le dernier homme au monde que je consentirais à épouser ! »_ Pour lui c'était un véritable traumatisme, car toute sa vie il avait œuvré pour se montrer digne d'être un gentleman à l'image de son père, et aussi de son oncle le comte de Matlock. Et puis, être le dernier homme au monde, donc même derrière Collins ? « Mon Dieu, quelle infamie ! Quelle abomination ! Comment pouvait-elle dire cela, sacrebleu ?! » Chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé était comme une épine qui s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine et chaque syllabe, comme une goutte de ciguë **(1)** se propageant dans tout son corps, le gelant peu à peu, le paralysant, menaçant d'arrêter les battements de son cœur. Mais il sentit une nouvelle vague de colère et même de ressentiment qui le sortirent de sa torpeur, dès lors que son esprit revint sur Wickham, son pire ennemi. Là au moins, il pourrait se disculper, alors il reprit la plume et continua :

 _Mais j'ai le droit de me défendre contre les accusations portées contre moi en particulier celles concernant Mr George Wickham qui, si elles étaient avérées, seraient d'une extrême gravité, mais qui sont sans aucun fondement_.

Ainsi, durant plusieurs heures, Darcy alterna réflexion et écriture. La bougie posée à côté de lui allait s'éteindre, alors il dut en allumer une nouvelle avant de recopier proprement le texte dont il était enfin satisfait. Il avait entamé sa lettre sous la colère, mais celle-ci s'atténua au fur et à mesure de sa rédaction, elle lui avait servi, en quelque sorte, d'exutoire. L'aube allait pointer sous peu, il décida d'aller se reposer un peu avant d'aller porter son pli à Miss Bennet. Il jeta les brouillons dans les braises de l'âtre de la cheminée avant de se s'affaler sur son lit et de souffler la chandelle qu'il avait posée sur la table de nuit, sans même s'être déshabillé.

Il ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil, et ce fut d'une humeur de chien qu'il se leva un peu plus tard pour faire sa toilette, assisté par Stanley. Celui-ci vit son maître dans un état pire que la veille au soir, il ne s'était même pas changé pour la nuit, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Inquiet aussi à la vue des cernes bleuâtres sous les yeux ternes de Mr Darcy et sa mine affreuse, il se permit de lui parler :

\- Peut-on vous demander ce qui s'est passé, monsieur ?

\- Aaah !... Elle m'a rejeté, Stanley ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, j'ai offert ma main à Miss Bennet, et elle m'a dit non ! il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Avec l'absence de sommeil, Darcy avait craqué sous le coup de trop de tension, d'émotions et de frustration.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le valet très surpris, mais vous a-t-elle donné une raison ?

\- Elle me déteste ! geigna-t-il.

\- Bonté divine ! Vous détester, vous, le meilleur des maîtres, un homme si bien de sa personne et avec une si belle situation ?! Ma foi, elle ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Stanley, les mains sur les hanches, avant de se reprendre… euh,… je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur, je me suis oublié l'espace d'un moment.

\- Il n'y a point d'offense Stanley, vous avez sans doute raison, répondit Darcy, quelque peu revigoré par les compliments sincères et spontanés de son fidèle valet, cela faisait du bien après les critiques acerbes et certainement injustes de Miss Bennet.

Stanley finit de nouer la cravate de Darcy qui, discrètement prit la lettre et la mit dans sa poche avant de sortir. Personne à part lui n'était encore levé, enfin apparemment. Il ne prit même pas le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner - de toute façon il n'avait point d'appétit - avant de se diriger vers les écuries. Ce fut sur Pégase qu'il prit la direction du chemin favori de Miss Bennet.

 **O &P**

 **Darcy trouvera-t-il Lizzie pour lui remettre sa lettre ?**

* * *

 **Note :**

 **(1)** La **Ciguë tachetée** ou **Grande Ciguë** ( ** _Conium maculatum_** L.) est une plante très toxique qui était à la base du poison officiel des Athéniens, pour les condamnés à mort. La plus célèbre victime fut le philosophe Socrate. Chez l'homme, l'ingestion de ciguë provoque dans l'heure qui suit des troubles digestifs (surtout quand la racine est utilisée), des vertiges et céphalées, puis des paresthésies, une diminution de la force musculaire, et enfin une paralysie ascendante.

Source : Wikipedia


	20. C13: tierce fois, c'est droit ?

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Miss Elizabeth: merci d'avoir clarifié les choses :-)**

 **La réponse à la question de l'un des guests se situe dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je suis ravie que certains apprécient Stanley car je l'aime bien aussi ;-)**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Chacun, parce qu'il pense, est seul responsable de la sagesse ou de la folie de sa vie, c'est-à-dire de sa destinée._

\- Platon –

 _._

 **Chapitre 13 : "tierce fois, c'est droit" ? (1)**

Le lendemain de la proposition de Darcy, Charlotte, qui avait été mise au courant par sa domestique – heureusement en l'absence de son époux - de la visite de Darcy, interrogea Eliza sur le but de celle-ci. La jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à confier à son amie la principale raison de cette entrevue, car Charlotte n'aurait pas compris son refus et elle ne se sentait pas les forces d'argumenter pour le moment. Elle indiqua donc qu'il était venu s'enquérir de sa santé, ce qui n'était pas faux, elle avait juste omis l'essentiel. Charlotte était un peu sceptique que Darcy se soit déplacé, le soir, juste pour cette simple raison alors qu'il avait lui-même évoqué une indisposition au début du souper; mais elle n'insista pas et laissa la jeune femme partir pour sa promenade quotidienne, peut-être serait-elle plus disposée pour les confidences à son retour.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'une marche revigorante, mais remplie de pensées tumultueuses à propos de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir avec Darcy, Lizzie fut étonnée de tomber sur le colonel, habillé de son bel uniforme lui donnant fière allure. Après les salutations d'usage, l'officier expliqua sa tenue.

\- Je viens de recevoir un ordre de mission pour rejoindre mon régiment qui sera envoyé sur le continent pour renforcer les troupes du général Wellesley, le duc de Wellington, et je dois partir dans l'heure.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lizzie en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Son évidente détresse à cette nouvelle toucha le colonel qui se sentit encouragé dans son entreprise.

.

Pendant ce temps-là Darcy, qui cherchait Elizabeth pour lui remettre sa lettre, avait décidé de laisser Pégase un peu plus loin, pensant que si elle voulait l'éviter, il serait plus discret sans sa monture, ainsi elle pourrait plus difficilement lui échapper. Il entendit des voix dans le lointain et décida de s'enquérir sur l'identité de leur propriétaire, il lui sembla que Miss Bennet était l'un d'eux, mais dans ce cas il ne pourrait pas lui remettre sa lettre, quoi qu'il en fût il devait savoir. Il s'approcha donc subrepticement et fut abasourdi par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Richard tenait intimement la main de Miss Bennet entre les siennes. Figé sur place, il ne put bouger d'un pouce et était suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui, visiblement, était sur le point de donner sa réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas discernée, mais qu'il pensa deviner. C'était LA question dont il redoutait la réponse. Le couple, inconscient de sa présence, était pris dans l'intensité du moment.

Qu'allait-elle répondre ?

Darcy sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant, il avait les mains moites, la gorge nouée et il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

\- Oui, j'accepte, répondit simplement Miss Bennet en acquiesçant de la tête.

\- Merci Miss Elizabeth, je suis si heureux !

Son cousin porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et embrassa avec ferveur d'abord ses doigts gantés, puis il retourna sa main et dénuda l'intérieur de son poignet pour y déposer ses lèvres sensuellement. Miss Bennet avait l'air surprise par cette liberté, cependant elle se laissa faire.

Darcy sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, pourtant il devait bien s'y attendre, il savait que Richard pouvait faire sa demande à tout instant, mais en être le témoin involontaire et voir ainsi son cousin poser ses lèvres sur la peau nue de la femme qu'il aimait encore était une tout autre histoire ! Miss Elizabeth avait accepté la demande en mariage de Richard, alors qu'elle avait refusé la sienne.

Il était encore plus dévasté que la veille.

Il recula d'un pas et dans son trouble il ne remarqua pas une racine qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Badaboum !

Darcy se retrouva sur son séant.

\- Diantre ! s'écria Darcy en apercevant l'expression stupéfaite du jeune couple qui venait enfin de le remarquer.

\- Darcy !?

\- Mr Darcy ! s'exclama Elizabeth en étouffant un rire avec sa main, il était si drôle d'entendre le toujours si impeccable et fier Mr Darcy lâcher un juron, et de le voir se retrouver quasiment les quatre fers en l'air.

\- Euh… je… je ne voulais pas… veuillez m'excuser ! dit Darcy, le teint écarlate, en se relevant précipitamment et en s'enfuyant comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

\- Darcy, attendez !

Mais le jeune homme n'entendait que les battements de son cœur, qui avaient repris dans un rythme effréné, résonner dans ses oreilles. Seul son amour propre avait été blessé avec cette chute, mais après l'humiliation de la veille, il lui avait été impossible d'aller parler tranquillement avec le couple à peine engagé pour les féliciter. Pas maintenant. Comment pouvait-il se ridiculiser encore davantage ?

Darcy avait été si perturbé par ce dont il avait été témoin qu'il n'avait pas même noté, en s'éloignant et dans sa hâte, que son cousin portait son uniforme, habitué qu'il était à le voir ainsi régulièrement paré.

\- Pauvre Darcy ! laissa échapper le colonel, qui pensait aussi à la peine que devait ressentir son cousin de voir la femme qu'il convoitait être courtisée par un autre.

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, colonel…

\- Richard, je vous prie, laissez-moi entendre mon nom de baptême prononcé par votre bouche.

\- Oui… Richard, alors appelez-moi Elizabeth, elle décida que ce serait un petit cadeau avant son départ.

\- Qu'aviez-vous à me dire, Elizabeth ? il l'entraîna vers une vieille souche et s'y installèrent.

\- Mr Darcy m'a demandée en mariage hier soir, et j'ai refusé.

\- Mais vous avez accepté d'envisager mon offre, dit-il flatté, il a dû être surpris par votre refus, car qui refuse Fitzwilliam Darcy ?

Richard sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse, car pour une fois, il ne serait pas le second choix. En effet, il avait eu l'habitude d'être en deuxième position, toute sa vie durant. Tout d'abord il était le second fils, puis Bingley avait pris la place du premier confident de Darcy lorsqu'ils avaient étudié à Cambridge, il était aussi le second neveu préféré de sa tante, derrière Darcy. C'était toujours Darcy que l'on regardait et dont on espérait une invitation à danser lorsqu'ils entraient ensemble dans une salle de bal. Darcy avec lequel il avait souvent éprouvé une saine rivalité dans leurs jeux de jeunesse. Richard, n'étant que de deux ans son aîné, avait partagé beaucoup d'activités avec son cousin jusqu'à ce que les responsabilités d'adultes ne les éloignassent un peu. Et là, Elizabeth lui avait offert l'avantage sur Darcy, rejeté d'office, et peut-être gagnerait-il définitivement sa main à son retour de la guerre – si Dieu le voulait bien -, et sa fierté masculine s'en trouva gratifiée.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, cela s'est terminé en querelle, elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

\- En querelle ? demanda Richard curieux.

\- Je sais qu'il a essayé de vous persuader de ne pas demander ma main et je le lui ai reproché.

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à penser cela ? il l'observait attentivement.

\- Hier, je passais sur votre chemin lorsque je l'ai entendu vous le dire, avoua-t-elle gênée.

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu exactement ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Au moment où je suis arrivée il disait « _vous seriez le prochain comte de Matlock et votre épouse devrait être de sang noble. Ce qui n'est résolument pas le cas de Miss Bennet. »_

\- Et c'est tout ? il haussa les sourcils.

\- Oui, car j'étais si révoltée que je me suis éloignée aussitôt, mais 'était-ce pas suffisamment clair ? rétorqua Lizzie.

\- Dans la bouche de ma tante, oui, il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elizabeth, vous avez le don d'entendre juste ce qu'il ne faut pas, la taquina-t-il avant de continuer plus sérieusement, Darcy ne faisait que m'avertir en me rapportant des propos que lui avait dits Lady Catherine.

\- Oh ! elle se sentit stupide.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, pas uniquement… je pensais qu'il était engagé à votre cousine Anne et puis Miss Bingley avait laissé entendre …

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Richard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la mention de Miss Bingley.

\- Plaît-il, monsieur, qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? demanda-t-elle vexée.

\- Je peux vous assurer que Darcy est un homme d'honneur et qu'il ne vous aurait pas proposé le mariage s'il avait été engagé ailleurs !

\- Pourtant quand je m'en allais je vous ai entendu lui demander à propos du mariage avec Miss de Bourgh.

\- Oui, en effet, mais c'était pour savoir s'il avait annoncé à ma tante qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'épouser sa fille. Cela fait des années que Lady Catherine s'est imaginé marier sa fille avec Darcy, mais elle refuse de comprendre qu'il n'a jamais été dans ses intentions d'épouser Anne, ni Anne lui, d'ailleurs. Et pardonnez-moi Elizabeth d'avoir ri, mais c'est à cause de Miss Bingley. Je sais que ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman de s'amuser d'une dame ainsi, je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai revu la tête de Darcy lorsqu'il me racontait les manigances de Miss Bingley pour le séduire depuis plusieurs années. Elle aussi se berce d'illusions et prend ses rêves pour des réalités. Si vous les aviez vus ensemble, vous auriez de suite compris.

\- Oh ! je vois… mais ce n'est pas encore tout, dit-elle pensant enfin avoir trouvé la faille chez Darcy, je lui ai également parlé de Mr Wickham.

\- Aaah ! je comprends mieux, il secoua la tête.

\- Mais l'attitude de Mr Darcy envers lui a été si abominable ! s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.

\- C'est Wickham qui vous en a convaincue, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas étonnant que Darcy soit sorti de ses gonds, malgré son sang-froid légendaire.

\- Oui, Mr Wickham m'a tout raconté, comment par jalousie et par vengeance, Mr Darcy avait fait fi des dernières volontés de son père en le privant de la cure qu'il voulait lui réserver.

\- Elizabeth, quoi qu'ait pu vous raconter cet homme à ce sujet, je suis au regret de vous dire que ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, je le sais car j'étais présent lors de la lecture du testament de mon oncle. Wickham a reçu mille livres immédiatement en avantage pécuniaire. Je sais aussi que lorsque la cure promise fut vacante, Wickham, ne désirant pas entrer dans les ordres, a demandé à Darcy de lui verser trois mille livres supplémentaires en échange, il a d'ailleurs signé un document l'attestant. Il devait utiliser cet argent en partie pour financer des études de droit. Pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêché de revenir, seulement quelques temps plus tard, déclarant avoir abandonné le droit qui n'était pas suffisamment rentable à ses yeux, et réclamer la cure pour lui permettre de vivre et d'éponger des dettes.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu dépenser une telle somme en si peu de temps et avoir contracté des dettes en sus ?

\- Je le connais bien, Wickham est un scélérat de la pire espèce habillé de charme et de tromperie. Et si votre chemin venait à croiser de nouveau le sien, vous devez vous méfier de lui, sa méthode est de charmer pour mieux duper, c'est un joueur, un tricheur, un menteur et un… séducteur qui aime courir la prétentaine. Il a aussi fait beaucoup de torts aux Darcy. Je vous en prie, Elizabeth, promettez-le-moi, supplia Richard en pensant « si vous saviez ce qu'il a pu faire d'autre… » Le colonel ne pouvait pas révéler un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas et voulait protéger ses cousins.

\- Oh ! … J'avoue que j'avais eu d'abord quelques doutes sur son histoire, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer tous ces manquements au sujet de son caractère… Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Lizzie avec horreur en posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine, j'ai dit des choses tellement affreuses à votre cousin à propos de son attitude envers Mr Wickham !

\- Ne vous sentez pas coupable, Elizabeth, Wickham a réussi à abuser tellement de personnes sur sa véritable nature, mais ne parlons plus de ce ruffian, il ne me reste plus que quelques instants avec vous et je voudrais les passer plus agréablement, il la regarda chaleureusement en lui caressant la joue.

\- Oui, certainement, mais savez-vous combien de temps serez-vous parti et où exactement irez-vous ?

\- Non, cela dépendra de combien de temps nous mettrons pour neutraliser Boney, quant au lieu : quelque part sur le continent j'aurai tous les détails lorsque je rejoindrai l'état-major.

\- Je suis si inquiète pour vous, Richard ! dit Elizabeth avec sentiment.

\- Je sais, mais Boney est affaibli et cela ne devrait pas être long, « du moins je l'espère… » Et dès que je serai de retour, j'espère devenir l'homme le plus heureux d'Angleterre. Je parlerai à Darcy et il gardera le secret de ce dont il a été témoin, c'est un homme fiable et loyal, il ne nous exposera pas.

\- Mais comment pourrai-je avoir de vos nouvelles ? Nous ne pourrons pas nous écrire **(2)**.

\- C'est le problème… je pourrais peut-être écrire aux Collins qui vous informeraient ensuite. Pensez-vous qu'ils n'en seraient pas trop surpris ?

\- Je suppose que Mr Collins en serait trop flatté, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu, pensez donc, le fils du comte de Matlock qui lui écrirait, elle se mit à rire avec Richard, mais il s'écoulera des semaines avant que je ne reçoive des nouvelles, et vous ne pourrez pas lui écrire plus d'une fois ou deux sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Eh bien, peut-être qu'entre-temps je serai de retour pour vous les apporter moi-même, dit-il pour la rassurer avec un sourire.

Richard prit de nouveau sa main pour déposer un autre baiser encore plus insistant, mais sentant Elizabeth un peu en retenue, il s'interrompit. Il se dit qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir libre d'accepter de telles libertés, du moins pas encore. Lui, pourtant, aurait même bien envisagé un tout autre type de baiser, mais il respecta sa réticence.

En fait, Lizzie ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette intimité partagée avec Richard. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la flamme, ni l'exaltation que l'on décrivait dans les romans et quelque part elle en fut un peu déçue ; les lèvres de Richard avaient été douces et chaudes sur sa peau, elle avait trouvé cela agréable, mais sans plus. Pire, des sensations plus fortes s'étaient imposées à elle sans y avoir été invitées : celles qu'elle avait ressenties autrefois lorsqu'un certain autre gentleman l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour l'emmener à dos de cheval, et pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucun baiser. La jeune femme se sentit à la fois coupable et en colère d'éprouver ce trouble. Qu'en penser ? Comment un homme qu'elle trouvait insupportable et désagréable, qu'elle n'aimait point pouvait la mettre ainsi en émoi et pas l'homme à qui elle venait de promettre… ? Ah ! s'emporta-t-elle mentalement, le mystère lui restait entier et c'était frustrant.

En fait, son cœur et son corps avaient déjà compris ce que son esprit refusait encore d'admettre. Elizabeth détestait avoir tort et s'entêtait souvent ayant foi en son opinion qui prévalait à celle des autres, selon elle.

Enfin, les jeunes gens se firent leurs adieux et chacun repartit de son côté : Lizzie vers le presbytère et le colonel à la recherche de Darcy, il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que le devoir l'appelle, or il devait discuter avec lui, notamment sur ce qui venait de se passer.

 **O &P**

Malheureusement, Darcy resta introuvable avant le départ de Richard, Pégase et son maître n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Darcy était ignorant du rappel subit de son cousin vers ses fonctions, mais le colonel ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait déjà du retard, alors il décida de lui laisser une note qu'il confia à Stanley qu'il savait être fiable. Richard pensait que son cousin avait tout entendu et compris.

 _ **Darcy,**_

 _ **Je viens d'être rappelé en urgence par l'état-major. En effet, mon régiment est envoyé sur le continent, car la situation là-bas est devenue des plus préoccupante. J'aurais voulu pouvoir discuter de vive voix avec vous, mais je ne puis attendre davantage.**_

 _ **Vu votre réaction, je**_ _ **pense que vous aurez compris que Miss B. a accepté ce que je lui ai proposé, mais pour l'instant tout ceci est et restera secret jusqu'à mon retour. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, cousin – elle m'a informé de votre offre -, mais c'est de bonne guerre (oui je sais le mot est mal choisi). J'ai touché quelques mots à propos de G.W. à Miss B. afin de la mettre à l'abri de ses intrigues, le temps qu'il ne soit plus dans son paysage, mais rien concernant Ramsgate, rassurez-vous.**_

 _ **J'espère que nous allons enfin mettre cette grenouille hors d'état de nuire et le renvoyer en exil sur son île, faute de mieux ! Vive le Roi, le Prince Régent et vive l'Angleterre !**_

 _ **Bien à vous**_

 _ **R.F.**_

 **O &P**

 **Alors êtes-vous surpris** **de la tournure des évènements ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Ah! Lizzie quelle entêtée, moi aussi elle m'agace! :-D**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez l'introspection de Darcy sur tous les reproches que lui a faits Lizzie.**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1) "Tierce fois, c'est droit" :** ancienne expression française datant du XIIIe siècle signifiant que la réussite d'une action ne peut avoir lieu que si cette action est effectuée trois fois, elle serait peut-être à l'origine de l'expression plus moderne : « on ne dit jamais deux sans trois. »

 **(2)** À cette époque, selon l'étiquette, un homme non officiellement fiancé à une jeune femme et qui n'était pas de sa famille ne pouvait pas lui écrire et vice versa. La réputation de la demoiselle en aurait été entachée si cela avait été notoire et un homme honorable aurait alors dû lui proposer le mariage aussitôt. On comprend le risque qu'a pris Darcy en écrivant sa lettre à Lizzie et pourquoi il voulait la lui remettre en main propre. **  
**


	21. C14: introspection

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos mises en alertes, favoris et vos derniers commentaires dont certains m'ont fait sourire.**

 **Pour répondre aux questions: Georgiana reviendra dans le chapitre 16 (n°23 selon FF).**

 **Le colonel Fitzwilliam reviendra-t-il ou pas ? Question cruciale cependant,** ** **je ne peux pas lever le suspense** ** **trop vite**! **Tout ce que je dirai est que son sort est déjà écrit, alors patience... ****:D**

 **.**

 **Je me suis toujours demandé quel avait été le cheminement dans l'esprit de Darcy durant les semaines qui suivirent son rejet ? Voici ma proposition.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Il est des victoires qui exaltent, d'autres qui abâtardissent. Des défaites qui assassinent, d'autres qui réveillent._

\- Antoine de Saint-Exupery _-_

.

 **Chapitre 14 : introspection**

En s'éloignant du couple, l'esprit de Darcy était en tumulte. Miss Bennet avait choisi son cousin plutôt que lui, le Maître de Pemberley ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il lui avait offert nom et fortune sur un plateau d'argent, mais elle lui avait préféré son cousin.

Après la débâcle de la veille, ce fut comme un second coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Richard avait déposé ses lèvres sur son poignet et à la façon de réagir de la jeune femme – il l'avait vue tressaillir -, il supposa que ça devait être la première fois qu'elle se faisait embrasser ainsi, ce dont il n'attendait pas moins d'une jeune lady pure comme elle.

Richard lui offrirait son premier baiser sur les lèvres, et pas lui.

Richard unirait sa vie à la sienne, et pas lui.

Richard partagerait son lit, et pas lui.

Richard serait le père des enfants qu'elle porterait en son sein, et pas lui…

La douleur qu'il ressentait était atroce, insupportable. Avoir été rejeté était déjà à la fois humiliant et douloureux, mais qu'un autre soit aussitôt à la place qui aurait dû lui revenir dans le cœur de Miss Bennet, c'était beaucoup trop. Quand Darcy avait vu Richard embrasser si intimement le poignet de la jeune femme, la jalousie s'était emparée brutalement de lui et s'était agrippée à son cœur comme un animal affamé sur sa proie, le dévorant vivant.

Après avoir chuté sur son postérieur, il avait perçu le rire étouffé de la jeune femme et sa mortification avait été totale. Darcy se précipita pour retrouver Pégase. Il sauta sur son dos et claqua ses talons un peu trop fortement sur les flancs de l'animal. L'étalon au vif tempérament, et qui n'était pas habitué à un tel comportement de son maître, hennit et se cabra en signe de protestation. Darcy s'agrippa et évita de justesse une deuxième chute. Il calma sa monture et les deux partirent au galop.

Pretantan, pretantan, pretantaine ! **(1)**

Il devait se vider l'esprit des images insupportables qu'il venait de voir et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, une fois épuisé, il était bien loin du manoir. Il avait fait une promesse à son cousin et il était maintenant temps de la tenir. Tant qu'il s'était agi de prononcer des paroles, cela avait été relativement facile, mais les concrétiser maintenant par des actes était autrement plus difficile, surtout lorsque le perdant c'était lui. Pourtant, il le ferait. Il devrait le faire.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, c'était une petite clairière dans un bois. Il repéra un vieil arbre isolé, descendit de sa monture et alla s'asseoir en s'adossant contre le tronc après avoir attaché Pégase à une branche près de lui. Les émotions, la nuit blanche et cette chevauchée l'avaient drainé de toute son énergie, mais malheureusement pas de l'agitation et le tumulte même, qui régnaient sur son esprit. En cherchant un mouchoir dans sa poche pour s'essuyer son visage humide, sa main tomba sur… la lettre ! Il n'avait pas pu lui remettre sa lettre. Elle ne saurait donc jamais !

Sa pensée revint au choix de la jeune femme, car même avec les nombreux atouts qu'il possédait, Miss Elizabeth Bennet l'avait rejeté. Elle avait rejeté Fitzwilliam Darcy tant convoité par les autres femmes. Ne l'aimerait-on donc jamais, lui, en tant qu'homme ? Était-il donc si repoussant et si détestable que même sa richesse ne pouvait lui assurer l'élue de son cœur ? et qu'elle lui préférât un homme de dix fois moins sa conséquence ? une solde de colonel à ses revenus ? les baraquements militaires à Pemberley ? Il avait fallu qu'il tombât amoureux de la seule femme qui ne voulait pas de lui. Cela voulait-il dire que sans sa fortune ou son statut, aucune femme n'aurait pu l'aimer sincèrement ?

Darcy triturait une branchette qu'il avait ramassée à côté de lui. Il était très confus, car il ressentait une profonde jalousie, or, comment pouvait-il éprouver de la jalousie envers celui qu'il considérait comme un frère ? Il commença alors à se demander si Miss Bennet n'avait pas raison au sujet de son caractère. Darcy en était profondément perturbé, avant de rentrer il avait besoin de s'apaiser et de réfléchir, seul.

Que serait-il donc sans son nom et sa fortune ? Quel homme était-il vraiment ? se demanda Darcy. Ce fut alors qu'il commença à se remettre sérieusement en question.

Complètement déstabilisé et à bout de force, il finit par s'endormir et ce fut le museau de Pégase sur son visage qui le réveilla. Désorienté, il se demanda d'abord où il se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint avec vengeance, toute cette douleur, toute cette honte qui le minaient. Distraitement il caressa le museau de son compagnon qui lui donnait de gentils coups de tête en soufflant dans ses naseaux, c'était comme s'il comprenait la peine de son maître et cherchait à le consoler.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il sortit sa montre à gousset et d'un geste du pouce en ouvrit le couvercle : bientôt midi il avait dû s'assoupir durant presque deux heures. Ils devaient être tous inquiets à Rosings, vu qu'il n'avait pas pris son déjeuner. Il se hâta de chevaucher son fidèle destrier pour rentrer.

Comme il s'y attendait, sa tante était hors d'elle. Il apprit avec tristesse le départ obligé de Richard et monta dans ses appartements pour se changer. Stanley, très inquiet en voyant son état et sa mine, encore pire que le matin, essaya avec délicatesse de pousser son maître à se confier davantage, en vain. Il lui remit la lettre du colonel qu'il lut aussitôt. La culpabilité le rongea. Il n'avait pas pu faire ses adieux à son cousin qui allait risquer sa vie pour défendre sa patrie. L'image de celui-ci en uniforme le frappa alors, dans sa stupeur et son apitoiement sur lui-même il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, lui, habituellement si observateur ! Et il s'en culpabilisa encore davantage. Les évènements survenus en moins d'un jour allaient de mal en pis. Il avait besoin de partir. Il considéra sa tâche à Rosings comme étant terminée, les détails restants pourraient bien être gérés par Mr Blake, il pouvait donc partir à son tour et s'éloigner au plus vite de ce lieu témoin de sa chute dans tous les sens du terme.

 **O &P**

Darcy, qui avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité habituelle, fit ses adieux aux habitants de Rosings ainsi qu'à Mr Collins qui se trouvait au manoir. Il chargea le pasteur de transmettre ses salutations à sa famille, prétextant une affaire urgente à traiter qui demandait son départ immédiat. L'idée de revoir Miss Bennet lui était insupportable.

Darcy rentra à Londres, dans son hôtel particulier situé dans le square Grosvenor mais assez éloigné de celui du comte de Matlock. Il ordonna de ne pas remettre en place le heurtoir de la porte pour ne pas être dérangé, il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur de recevoir et préférait se noyer dans son chagrin en se noyant aussi dans le brandy, à l'occasion, le soir. Il n'informa ni Georgiana, ni son oncle, le comte de Matlock, de son retour dans la cité. Sa sœur n'avait pas besoin d'assister au triste spectacle qu'il offrait et d'être témoin de sa déchéance. Il voulait juste quelques jours de solitude afin que la douleur s'atténuât. Il était comme un animal sauvage blessé qui léchait ses plaies, caché au fin fond de sa tanière.

Darcy avait vécu ce rejet, cette perte de l'amour de sa vie, comme un deuil et en avait donc subi les premières phases : le déni qui fut de très courte durée, de même que la colère et l'acceptation. Après plusieurs jours, il était maintenant dans la période de dépression. Elle était d'autant plus sévère qu'en plus de ce deuil, s'ajoutait une remise en cause de sa personne et une inquiétude sincère pour Richard. Darcy était en grande souffrance et complètement désemparé pour ne pas dire désespéré. Il se disait que jamais plus il ne pourrait être heureux. Il pensa que lorsque Georgiana se marierait, elle le quitterait pour suivre son époux, et alors il se retrouverait seul. Complètement. Il ne voyait dans son avenir qu'une longue vie de solitude et de lourdes responsabilités. Un goût amer de bile remonta dans sa gorge en ressentant une profonde détresse. Il se sentait tel un colosse aux pieds d'argile. Alors pour atténuer cet état de spleen qui le consumait, il commença à boire jusqu'à l'oubli. Le matin il se levait beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, il avait du mal à sortir de son lit à cause des abus d'alcool, mais aussi par refus d'affronter la réalité trop cruelle.

Dans la journée, il s'isolait dans son bureau et se remémora chacun des reproches énoncés par Miss Bennet et considéra leur justesse. Il était doté d'une excellente mémoire, donc il put se rappeler en détails chaque rencontre, chaque interaction, chaque mot de chaque conversation. Il griffonnait ses pensées, ses questionnements et les réponses dans un carnet lorsqu'il en trouvait. Il mangeait et dormait peu en faisant souvent des cauchemars. Parfois on le trouvait dans la salle de musique où il jouait sur le pianoforte des mélodies tristes et sombres. Il ne s'était pas laissé raser depuis plusieurs jours, son aspect était très loin de son habituelle mise impeccable. Et le soir venu, lorsque la mélancolie et la douleur devenaient trop intenses, il s'anesthésiait de nouveau avec une bonne dose de brandy.

Il se plongeait régulièrement dans un recueil de poèmes et l'un d'entre eux écrit par William Blake résumait bien sa situation. Il le lut plusieurs fois tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir suivi son judicieux conseil, à savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas annoncer son affection à l'autre, mais plutôt rester « silencieux et invisible ».

 _ **Love's Secret (2)**_

 _ **Never seek to tell thy love,**_

 _ **Love that never told can be;**_

 _ **For the gentle wind doth move**_

 _ **Silently, invisibly.**_

 _ **I told my love, I told my love,**_

 _ **I told her all my heart,**_

 _ **Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears.**_

 _ **Ah! she did depart!**_

 _ **Soon after she was gone from me,**_

 _ **A traveller came by,**_

 _ **Silently, invisibly:**_

 _ **He took her with a sigh.**_

Il regrettait toutes les libertés dont on profitait lorsqu'on n'était pas amoureux: liberté de ne pas éprouver la jalousie et la douleur, liberté de ne pas ressentir l'admiration et l'affection, liberté de ne pas être soumis au désir, liberté de ne pas connaître le besoin.

Tout le personnel de la maison était surpris et inquiet, car personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de détresse, pas même lorsqu'il avait perdu son père. Mr. Bolton, le majordome et Mrs Levingston, la femme de charge, questionnèrent Stanley qui ne dit mot. Ce dernier essayait de raisonner son maître de sortir de cet état, en l'incitant aussi à s'alimenter, et en lui proposant chaque matin un bain et un rasage, mais pour l'instant sans succès. Très inquiet, il se demanda vers qui se tourner pour demander de l'aide, mais le colonel Fitzwilliam était hors d'atteinte et Mr Bingley était dans le Hertfordshire, alors son oncle : Lord Matlock ? Il décida d'en arriver là que si la situation s'aggravait, il n'était qu'un simple domestique et ne pouvait s'adresser au comte que pour une question de vie ou de mort. C'est alors qu'il pensa à se servir du sens du devoir et de l'amour fraternel de Darcy envers sa sœur. Il s'approcha de son maître qui était affalé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de son bureau, complètement débraillé et un verre à la main. Stanley prit une grande inspiration, car il allait transgresser toutes les règles de la bienséance pour un serviteur, puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne réagit même pas à ce geste pourtant trop familier, et s'adressa à lui par son prénom comme il le faisait jusqu'au décès de son père.

\- Maître Fitzwilliam, Pensez à Miss Georgiana, que penserait-elle si elle vous voyait ainsi ?

\- Mais elle… hic… n'est pas là pour l'instant, bafouilla Darcy morose.

\- Mais si vous continuez de cette manière, vous allez tomber malade, et vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher ainsi beaucoup plus longtemps. Vous êtes son plus proche parent, et tout comme vous, elle est orpheline, et n'a même pas encore seize ans. Que penseraient vos parents qui vous l'ont confiée ? Soyez raisonnable pour elle si ce n'est pour vous-même, mon garçon ! c'était la première fois que Stanley osait dire à voix haute le nom affectueux qu'il utilisait souvent dans ses pensées.

Lorsque Darcy entendit la voix paternelle, chaleureuse mais ferme de son valet l'appeler « mon garçon », il eut la vision de son père. Dans les vapeurs d'alcool qui avaient embrumé son esprit, ce fut comme si son géniteur lui avait parlé d'outre-tombe, essayant de le raisonner, de le remettre sur le droit chemin, de lui rappeler ses devoirs envers sa sœur bienaimée, l'empêchant de sombrer davantage dans l'apitoiement de lui-même dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis deux semaines. Ce fut alors que Darcy prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait effectivement pas continuer ainsi. Il ne devait pas trahir les siens en abandonnant Georgiana, sa famille, ses serviteurs et toutes les personnes qui dépendaient de lui sur ses terres. De plus, Stanley lui fit penser que Georgie aurait seize ans à la fin du mois.

Il devait vaincre cela.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, il se secoua mentalement. Assisté par son valet, il commença par un bon bain et une toilette minutieuse. L'appétit n'était toujours pas au rendez-vous, mais dans les jours qui suivirent il se força à manger un peu et cessa de boire plus que de raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer d'ajouter la honte à tous ses sentiments. Il reprit son introspection, mais cette fois avec les idées plus claires, à l'aide de ses notes il fit le bilan de toutes les pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit pour en tirer les leçons afin de ne pas réitérer ses erreurs.

Tout d'abord, Miss Bennet n'avait-elle donc réellement pas compris son intérêt et son admiration envers elle ? Apparemment, non, soit il avait été trop subtil, soit elle le détestait trop pour s'en apercevoir. C'était probablement les deux. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas contenu afin de ne pas soulever de fausses espérances ? S'il y réfléchissait bien, son cousin avait été plus démonstratif de l'intérêt qu'il portait à la jeune femme. Ensuite, il n'avait pas été là durant trois semaines, trois longues semaines durant lesquelles Richard avait pu la courtiser autrement qu'avec des débats animés – à moins que ce fussent des querelles comme l'avait suggéré le colonel ? Ce qu'il avait pris pour des signes d'intérêt de la part de Miss Bennet n'étaient en fait qu'une volonté de le contredire pour tenter de le heurter tout simplement parce qu'elle le détestait. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que lorsqu'elle lui avait précisé quel chemin elle empruntait chaque matin c'était pour qu'il l'évite, et il avait compris tout le contraire ! Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être la cible de tentatives de séduction, qu'il avait interprété l'attitude de Miss Elizabeth Bennet comme étant la même que celle des autres jeunes femmes, mais justement, elle n'était pas comme elles !

De plus, Darcy avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas confondre vitesse avec précipitation. Il s'était précipité en voulant devancer son cousin, mais dans sa hâte il avait bâclé les choses. Il avait si bien gardé ses sentiments, son inclination pour elle avait été si subtile que seul Richard, qui le connaissait parfaitement bien, l'avait remarquée. Sa demande avait donc complètement pris Miss Bennet par surprise qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, elle en était encore à penser qu'il la méprisait. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de la courtiser proprement. Il réalisa amèrement que ce fut une grossière erreur.

Ensuite, elle lui avait reproché de l'avoir insultée. Il repensa à ses propres mots : « _Je sais que votre condition est bien en-dessous de la mienne … notre union sera considérée comme une mésalliance hautement répréhensible »_ et puis encore _« dégrader ma position dans la société en me liant avec une famille dont la classe sociale est si manifestement en dessous de la mienne ? »_ Avait-il vraiment prononcé ces paroles ? Quand il y repensait, il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas flatteur pour la jeune femme… pas flatteur ? c'était un euphémisme ! Mais il avait voulu être sincère en lui montrant tout ce à quoi il s'était confronté, pourtant son amour pour elle était si fort qu'il avait su tout surmonter, le but n'était pas de l'insulter. Pensait-elle vraiment que c'était si simple pour lui et que ses luttes n'étaient pas légitimes ? Oui mais, il n'aurait pas dû les exprimer aussi crûment ! Quelle honte, comment avait-il pu ? La colère avait pris le meilleur de lui.

Elle avait dit aussi : « _vous ne savez qu'exiger, Mr Darcy !_ » mais il avait un statut à faire respecter et des ordres à donner ! Quel mal y avait-il à cela ? C'étaient les règles de la société : les supérieurs devaient commander les subalternes. Il réfléchit quelques instants… Oui mais… Miss Bennet était une femme, la fille d'un gentleman, de plus, elle n'était pas l'une de ses gens. Elle l'avait comparé à… Oh, non ! ressemblait-il vraiment à Lady Catherine ? C'était donc la vision qu'il lui avait offerte ? En se comportant ainsi il avait dû lui donner l'impression qu'il serait un époux autoritaire voire tyrannique. Quel effroi !

Un autre reproche concernait son arrogance et son dédain des sentiments d'autrui. Il repensa à toutes leurs rencontres à commencer par la première, et c'était vrai qu'il ne leur avait pas même adressé un seul mot contrairement à son cousin tellement à l'aise en société. Mais Darcy se sentait toujours si mal à l'aise en présence d'étrangers, cela concernait tout type de personnes, pas seulement ceux d'un rang inférieur, c'était la même chose dans les prestigieuses soirées aristocratiques de la capitale. Que lui avait-elle dit déjà lors de l'une de leurs rencontres ? _«_ _Eh bien pratiquez, Mr. Darcy et vous progresserez. »_ Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait fait peu d'efforts pour se sociabiliser. Il n'était pas doué pour les banales conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps, dans lesquelles il se sentait maladroit, inintéressant, timide même, et avait donc choisi la solution la plus facile : le retranchement et la réserve. Mais il n'avait jamais réalisé que cette attitude pût passer pour du dédain et de la froideur. Avec les personnes de classe inférieure, il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas à leur prêter plus d'attention que cela, et là c'était bien du dédain. Miss Bennet avait encore raison, elle y avait pourtant fait allusion lors de leur débat sur le silence. Il commençait à éprouver de la honte à cette réalisation. _« Toute votre attitude est indigne de celle d'un véritable gentleman »_ , ces mots le hantaient, car il avait cru jusque-là faire partie de la quintessence de cette catégorie : les gentlemen _._

Puis elle l'avait questionné sur sa personnalité intrinsèque, _« vous pensez que votre fortune et votre rang vous rendent meilleur ? »_ à ce moment-là il avait pensé que la réponse était affirmative, car ses parents le lui avaient enseigné. Pourtant, s'il y réfléchissait bien, il pouvait trouver pléthore d'exemples de personnes de son cercle qui se conduisaient mal, gaspillant quasi quotidiennement leur fortune en jeux, paris ridicules, soirées pantagruéliques, colifichets et autres choses superficielles et inutiles, quand ce n'était pas auprès des courtisanes et dans les maisons closes. C'était même la norme. Lui-même avait toujours trouvé ce genre de comportement déplorable et répréhensible. Combien de fois lors de ses études à Cambridge il avait refusé de participer à ces soirées de débauches en tout genre ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu quelques moqueries et sobriquets, pourtant cela ne l'atteignait pas, car il était si fier et orgueilleux de son comportement irréprochable, conforme à celui exigé par son père qui était si pieux. Tous ses camarades étaient bien des gentlemen du premier cercle possédant rang et fortune, en étaient-ils meilleurs pour autant ? La réponse à cette question posée aujourd'hui le frappa : non ! Rang et fortune n'étaient pas des garants de bons comportements ou de noblesse d'âme.

 _« Mais quels sont vos accomplissements ? »_ avait-elle demandé. Miss Bennet les ignorait en fait, car elle ne savait pas quelle était l'étendue de toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait endossées depuis cinq ans que son père avait quitté ce monde. Pouvait-il considérer cela comme des accomplissements ? Oui, sans aucun doute, mais était-ce suffisant ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire mieux ? La réponse était positive, il pouvait s'améliorer.

 _« Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter votre statut, Mr Darcy ? C'est juste une question de chance, le hasard d'être né dans une bonne famille et d'en être l'héritier. »_ Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais c'était si criant de vérité, il ne devait son statut qu'à un accident de naissance en quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas gagné à la sueur de son front tout ce qui lui avait été légué par ses parents. Non, on lui avait juste donné, sans qu'il ne fît aucun effort, alors que le paysan se levait chaque jour par tous les temps pour aller travailler la terre afin de nourrir sa famille, dépendant des caprices des intempéries qui pouvaient en une seule tempête, gelée ou inondation, ruiner une année entière de labeur et condamner ses pauvres enfants à la famine si personne ne leur venait en aide. Et que dire de tous ses domestiques debout avant l'aube pour faire tourner sa maison ? Allumant et attisant les feux dans les cheminées, vidant les pots de chambre, récurant les sols et lavant ses vêtements, préparant ses repas, s'occupant de ses chevaux et jardins ainsi que tant d'autres tâches parfois si ingrates ? Ils se tenaient prêts à le servir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit chaque jour de l'année pour satisfaire le moindre de ses besoins, la plus petite de ses demandes et pour seulement une à deux dizaines de livres de revenus annuels.

 _Que vous serait-il arrivé si vous aviez été échangé à la naissance avec le fils d'un domestique ou d'un simple paysan ? Quel homme seriez-vous devenu ?_ » toutes ces suppositions stériles qu'il avait d'abord trouvées ridicules étaient maintenant en train de prendre tout leur sens. En effet, quel homme était-il vraiment ? Qui était au fond Fitzwilliam Darcy sans ses relations et sa fortune ? se demanda-t-il à nouveau. Était-il quelqu'un de bon ? faisait-il le bien autour de lui ? était-il généreux ? Tout le monde lui disait que oui, mais toutes ces personnes étaient-elles vraiment sincères ? n'avaient-elles pas d'intérêt à lui dire cela ? Ses métayers, ses domestiques qui dépendaient de lui ne songeraient même pas à dire autrement, et sa propre sœur qui le respectait presque comme un père ne devait pas oser le blesser. Quant à son meilleur ami, Charles Bingley, qui le considérait comme son mentor, il croyait tout ce qu'il disait, alors jamais il n'aurait osé ni même pensé le critiquer. Enfin, il songea à Richard qui lui avait déjà fait remarquer son arrogance à l'occasion, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ah ! Si seulement ses parents avaient pu être encore vivants pour le conseiller… Mais il réalisa que même s'ils lui avaient inculqué de bons principes et des valeurs morales, ils n'avaient pas corrigé son tempérament orgueilleux.

Une des remarques de la jeune femme avait été qu'il décidait à la place des gens ce qui était bon pour eux, ou plutôt, convenable. C'était faux concernant le colonel, mais à la réflexion, c'était ce qu'il avait tendance à faire avec Charles. Ne l'avait-il pas poussé à louer Netherfield ? Ou encore à épouser une femme parmi la bonne société ? S'il avait été présent à ses côtés et moins préoccupé par Georgie, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu le convaincre de faire à propos de Miss Jane Bennet ? Il avait toujours guidé son ami plus jeune depuis qu'il avait été son tuteur à Cambridge. Mais Charles n'était plus un grand adolescent. Il décida donc de moins s'immiscer dans les décisions de son ami, d'ailleurs n'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il s'en sortait bien à Netherfield ? Il avait juste besoin d'avoir plus confiance en lui-même.

Il pensa ensuite à la première lettre de l'apôtre Paul que Miss Bennet avait citée plus largement en parlant de l'amour au sens large ainsi que de charité. Elle l'avait fait en considérant les mensonges de ce vaurien de Wickham, alors même si sur ce point précis elle faisait erreur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait développer sa capacité d'aimer son prochain, de toutes les façons qui fussent et en particulier améliorer ses points faibles, à savoir son manque d'humilité, de pardon et de patience.

À partir de ce moment, de sa prise de conscience, Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley décida alors de faire de son mieux pour essayer de devenir un homme meilleur.

Enfin ses toutes dernières paroles : _« Vous êtes bien le dernier homme au monde que je consentirais à épouser ! »_ Bonté du ciel, comme cela faisait mal ! Il avait été mis dans la même catégorie des prétendants rejetés que ce ridicule pasteur, et en dernière position. Avait-il donc aussi peu de qualités personnelles ? Ainsi donc, était-ce ce que pensaient réellement les femmes de lui, dans son dos ? Si on lui enlevait sa position dans la société et sa fortune, les gens pensaient qu'il était arrogant, méprisant, orgueilleux, ne se comportant pas dignement comme un gentleman ? Il n'avait jamais eu à courtiser les femmes, puisque c'était l'inverse qui se produisait, toutes les femmes même parmi celles de haute naissance se pâmaient devant lui, se jetaient à ses pieds, tramaient pour le forcer au mariage… sauf Miss Bennet ! Elle était la seule à avoir suffisamment d'intégrité et d'honnêteté pour lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait sincèrement de lui, mieux, à le lui faire comprendre. La fortune qu'il possédait, ses relations n'avaient pas corrompu le cœur pur de la jeune femme, et pour cela il ne l'en admira que davantage. Il ne l'en aima que bien plus, car la colère une fois retombée, il s'aperçut qu'il l'aimait toujours et encore plus qu'avant. Miss Elizabeth – car elle était redevenue Miss Elizabeth – lui avait ouvert les yeux en lui donnant une belle leçon d'humilité et pour cela il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, même si sa prise de conscience avait été rude et douloureuse.

Maintenant elle lui était perdue à jamais, interdite même, puisque fiancée à son cousin. Il devrait donc ne plus penser à elle. Facile à dire, mais quand la brunette revenait le hanter dans ses moments les plus vulnérables, en particulier dans ses rêves, il se sentait impuissant. De plus, il serait obligé de la voir régulièrement, car elle serait la femme de son cousin et bientôt la belle-sœur de Charles. Et cela, pas plus tard que dans quelques jours, car il devait se rendre dans le Hertfordshire pour assister au mariage de son ami avec Miss Jane Bennet. Quelle torture en perspective ! C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt, ses blessures étaient encore béantes, ce serait comme verser du sel dessus. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'y soustraire, il était le témoin de Charles et c'était le moment de commencer à appliquer toutes ses bonnes résolutions, et dans ce cas-ci, se montrer meilleur en oubliant son propre intérêt.

Il était également très préoccupé au sujet de Richard, son frère de cœur, parti pour combattre. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, il ignorait même s'il était encore sur le sol anglais. Maintenant que sa jalousie s'était en partie estompée, il faisait des efforts en ce sens par amour pour lui. Et puis, l'amour véritable n'était point égoïste, c'était vrai également pour l'amour profond qu'il ressentait pour Miss Elizabeth, alors il devait vouloir son bonheur, et si c'était avec son cousin, il devait l'accepter… coûte que coûte. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir agi de façon si égoïste et sans considération vis-à-vis de Richard. Il lui avait d'abord déclaré refuser de considérer Miss Elizabeth comme une potentielle épouse, laissant ainsi à son cousin l'opportunité d'approfondir ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Puis il était parti, avait changé d'avis et trois semaines plus tard était revenu pour informer le colonel de sa volonté de gagner la main de la demoiselle ? comme si Richard avait moins d'importance que lui !? Quand il y songeait, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas digne de lui, il aurait dû prendre une bonne décision et s'y tenir. Il s'était montré égoïste et présomptueux alors qu'il aurait dû s'effacer.

Ainsi, son introspection dura plusieurs semaines. Il revit Georgiana et fêta son anniversaire en famille le 29 mai. Et maintenant, il allait être temps d'appliquer toutes ses bonnes résolutions et sa première grosse mise à l'épreuve serait sa visite dans le Hertfordshire.

Fitzwilliam Darcy était sur le chemin de la rédemption.

 **O &P**

 **La prochaine fois, vous verrez les retrouvailles de Lizzie avec toute sa famille et aussi un certain officier... Et promis, le chapitre sera plus "vivant" que celui-ci!  
**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1) Pretantan, pretantan, pretantaine** : une onomatopée du bruit que font les chevaux en galopant.

Dérivant de l'ancienne expression « courir la prétentaine « : Aller, courir çà et là (XVIIe siècle) ; Laisser son imagination ou son esprit vagabonder Faire des escapades amoureuses (XVIIIe siècle) »

 **(2)** Traduction proposée:

 **Le secret de l'amour**

Ne cherche jamais à révéler ton amour,  
L'amour qui n'a jamais été révélé, peut l'être;  
Car le doux vent bouge  
Silencieusement, invisiblement.

J'ai révélé mon amour, je l'ai dit à mon amour  
Je lui ai dévoilé tout mon cœur,  
Tremblant, froid, dans des peurs effroyables.  
Ah! elle est partie!

Peu après qu'elle se soit éloignée de moi,  
Un voyageur est venu,  
Silencieusement, invisiblement:  
Il l'a prise avec un soupir.


	22. C15: retour à Longbourn

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Je vous remercie chaleureusement de l'enthousiasme avec lequel vous avez accueilli le précédent chapitre :D**

 **Réponses aux questions et remarques des différents "guests":**

 **L'une d'entre elles concernant Wickham a sa réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Le mariage de Jane est pour le chapitre 19.**

 **Je ne peux pas encore révéler si Lydia va s'enfuir ou pas, un peu de patience, vous aurez quelques indices dans les chapitres à venir dont un dans celui-ci.**

 **Eh oui, Darcy va bientôt faire la connaissance de toute la famille Bennet au grand complet et ce sera dans la 2ème partie du prochain chapitre ;-)**

 **Certains s'inquiètent pour Richard, vous aurez quelques nouvelles dans le chapitre 20.**

 **Je parlerai très peu de Kitty dans cette fiction, tout au moins dans cette partie, car SI j'écris une suite je prévois de développer davantage son personnage.**

 **Quant à l'histoire de Georgiana, vous aurez tous les détails dans le chapitre 23, je sais, c'est encore loin, alors en attendant sachez que ce qui lui est arrivé est un peu différent de l'histoire originale.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _L'opinion est quelque chose d'intermédiaire entre la connaissance et l'ignorance._

\- Platon -

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15 : retour à Longbourn**

Quelques jours après le départ des neveux de Lady Catherine, et après une dernière visite chez la grande dame, ce fut au tour de Lizzie et Maria de prendre congé. Charlotte avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Mr Darcy dans son salon, ainsi que ce qui avait bien pu rendre Eliza si perturbée le jour du départ du colonel, mais cette dernière resta muette comme une tombe. Cependant, Charlotte avait sa petite idée : une histoire de cœur, probablement mais ce qu'elle aurait bien voulu savoir c'était si son amie avait reçu une offre de mariage ou pas, et si oui de qui ? Dépitée, elle respecta toutefois le silence de son amie.

Après des adieux émus et la promesse de revenir l'an prochain, les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin du retour par la voiture de poste, mais accompagnées par l'un des domestiques des Gardiner afin de préserver la réputation des demoiselles. Elles arrivèrent rue Gracechurch quelques heures plus tard sans problème particulier, Lizzie avait même eu une intéressante discussion avec un professeur de philosophie, ce qui lui avait fait passer le temps plus rapidement… et probablement aussi celui de ses compagnons de voyage qui s'étaient endormis, n'étant nullement intéressés. L'accueil chez son oncle fut chaleureux, Jane et Lizzie tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. L'aînée était restée à Londres pour terminer les derniers essayages de son trousseau et de sa robe de mariée, tandis que Mrs Bennet était déjà repartie pour superviser les préparatifs du déjeuner de mariage et de la cérémonie.

Mr et Mrs Gardiner étaient aussi ravis de revoir la cadette de leurs deux nièces favorites. Autour d'un thé et de biscuits, ils racontèrent les derniers événements, ce qui incluait leur rencontre avec un certain gentleman du Derbyshire.

\- Au début, Mr Darcy s'est montré très froid et réservé, dit Mrs Gardiner, mais peu à peu, il s'est déridé le front, et nous avons discuté de Lambton, qu'il connaît très bien puisque son manoir n'est qu'à cinq _miles_ de là, et du Derbyshire. Il s'est même souvenu de la belle collection de livres anciens que possédait mon père. Le sien, feu Mr Darcy, était très apprécié et respecté quand j'y vivais.

\- Il s'avère qu'il a investi dans les fabriques de coton, tout comme je l'ai fait, dit Mr Gardiner, et il a d'excellentes idées sur l'amélioration du rendement avec de nouvelles machines qui soulagent aussi la tâche des ouvriers, termina-t-il avec approbation et une admiration évidente.

\- C'est un homme remarquable, Charles n'en dit d'ailleurs que du bien, ajouta Jane.

\- Oh ! dit Lizzie stupéfaite en rougissant un peu.

\- Dites-moi Lizzie, vous avez dû le rencontrer quelques fois dans le Kent, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? s'enquit innocemment Madeline Gardiner qui avait remarqué la réaction de sa nièce.

\- Euh… rien de particulier, répondit Lizzie gênée, mis à part qu'il a mis beaucoup plus de temps à se dérider le front avec nous, n'est-ce pas Maria ? finit-elle en riant un peu pour cacher son inconfort.

\- Oui, mais c'est Lady Catherine qui m'a le plus impressionnée, répondit la jeune Miss Lucas en secouant la main.

\- Ah ! c'est un sacré personnage, sa condescendance est même allée jusqu'à nous conseiller comment arranger nos malles, n'est-ce pas Maria ? demanda Lizzie en lui faisant un clin d'œil, elle était trop heureuse qu'on changeât de sujet de conversation.

\- Oh oui, j'avais même commencé à refaire la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'Eliza me fasse remarquer qu'elle ne le verrait pas ! s'exclama Maria avec emphase, faisant rire tout le monde de bon cœur.

Les discussions s'orientèrent ensuite très vite sur les noces à venir, puis Jane, Lizzie et Maria jouèrent un peu avec les quatre enfants des Gardiner. Le soir venu, Lizzie partagea l'une des deux chambres d'invité avec Jane. Ainsi, les deux sœurs purent se faire des confidences en toute intimité. Elles étaient allongées dans le lit, l'une tournée vers l'autre. Jane aborda l'un des sujets traités dans la dernière lettre de sa sœur et qui l'avait préoccupée.

\- Dites-moi Lizzie, où en êtes-vous avec les deux neveux de Lady Catherine ?

\- Ah, Jane ! Vous n'allez pas me croire !

\- Lequel des deux vous a demandée en mariage ? demanda Jane presque comme une boutade.

\- Les deux, enfin presque ! répondit la brune en secouant la main pour s'éventer le visage en feu.

À cette surprenante nouvelle Jane laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé par sa main tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de surprise.

\- Dieu du ciel ! deux demandes, mais que voulez-vous dire par presque ? Jane chuchota de derrière sa main en se redressant sur son coude pour mieux observer sa sœur.

Lizzie prit quelques instants pour se rappeler la scène en question.

 _\- Je viens de recevoir un ordre de mission pour rejoindre mon régiment qui sera envoyé sur le continent pour augmenter les troupes du général Wellesley, le duc de_ _Wellington, et_ _je dois partir dans l'heure, dit le colonel Fitzwilliam d'un air désolé._

 _\- Oh mon Dieu ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lizzie en portant sa main à sa bouche._

 _\- Avant de partir, j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous dire et à vous demander, Miss Bennet._

 _\- Je vous écoute,_ _acquiesça_ _Lizzie qui se demanda bien à quoi s'attendre exactement, n'osant pas formuler précisément son idée à ce sujet._

 _\- Vous m'avez dit, il y a quelque temps, que vivre modestement ne vous_ _rebuterait_ _pas si vous faisiez un mariage d'amour. Cette affirmation est-elle toujours d'actualité ?_

 _\- Je ne change pas d'avis si aisément, colonel, répondit Lizzie un peu sèchement, les offenses reçues la veille l'avaient laissée sur la défensive au point d'en devenir susceptible._

 _\- Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais point n'était mon désir de l'insinuer. Je voulais simplement confirmer que vous parliez sérieusement, dit-il un peu étonné de sa vive réaction._

 _\- C'est à moi de m'excuser colonel, je suis un peu à fleur de peau ce matin, dit Lizzie en réalisant son impulsivité._

 _\- Il n'y a point d'offense. Et est-ce qu'une vie de femme de militaire vous_ _effraierait_ _? il la regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux._

 _Lizzie était maintenant presque sûre de ce qui allait suivre et se demanda si la troisième demande en mariage qu'elle était visiblement sur le point de recevoir allait être aussi déplorable que les deux_ _précédentes._ _Ce fut le cœur battant qu'elle répondit :_

 _\- Je vous répondrai la même chose que pour la fortune, rien ne pourrait me faire renoncer à un homme si l'amour et le respect sont présents, et réciproques._

 _\- Même si vous rencontriez des oppositions de la part de votre belle-famille ?_

 _\- Comme je le dis souvent, mon courage et ma détermination s'élèvent chaque fois que l'on essaie de m'intimider._

 _Le colonel prit une petite pause tout en continuant de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il avança d'un pas, prit doucement sa main droite dans les siennes et fit sa déclaration._

 _\- J'espérais avoir quelques jours de plus pour vous courtiser, mais le devoir m'appelle et je voudrais que vous connaissiez mes intentions à votre égard avant de partir, il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, Miss Bennet, dès notre première rencontre, vous m'avez charmé par votre beauté, votre intelligence, votre gaieté et votre générosité, et les jours passant n'ont fait que renforcer mes impressions. Vous avez capturé mon cœur et je souhaiterais passer ma vie à vos côtés._ _Cependant, il serait injuste de vous demander de vous engager dès maintenant à un soldat sur le départ pour la guerre, je peux ne jamais rentrer ou bien revenir invalide. La guerre peut aussi durer et je pourrais très bien être parti pour des mois voire des années, si tel était le cas je vous demanderais alors d'oublier cette conversation et de vous considérer comme libre de toute attache. Mais je voulais que vous sachiez que si je revenais bientôt et entier, j'ai la ferme intention de demander votre main_ _,_ _alors v_ _oulez-vous bien réfléchir à tout ce dont nous avons parlé aujourd'hui et considérer ma demande afin de me donner votre réponse à mon retour ? finit-il d'une voix rauque._

 _Elizabeth avait le cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine, tant d'émotions en moins d'un jour. La déclaration du colonel, quoique simple, était touchante et sincère. De plus, il avait la délicatesse de ne pas vouloir la lier à lui avant de partir pour la guerre. Toutefois, elle était encore confuse car était-elle amoureuse de lui ? éprouvait-elle suffisamment d'affection pour envisager la possibilité d'endurer la vie de femme de militaire ? Pouvait-elle accepter de réfléchir à sa demande, même si elle n'était point encore sûre que ses propres sentiments étaient suffisamment profonds ? serait-ce alors honnête de le laisser espérer ? Devait-elle lui révéler ses doutes ? Pourtant, elle trouvait que l'idée qu'il pût partir combattre sans avoir aucun espoir, si elle refusait dès maintenant ou si elle exprimait trop d'incertitudes, était cruelle._

 _Alors que dire exactement ?_

 _Quand Mr Collins ou Mr Darcy avaient fait leur demande en mariage, elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation à rejeter leur offre puisqu'elle ne les aimait point, mais le colonel était si charmant, si attentionné avec elle et elle adorait son humour, enfin, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Et puis, ce n'était pas des fiançailles fermes et définitives_ _,_ _mais, une simple promesse de considérer l'éventualité d'un mariage, cela ne l'engageait en rien, elle aurait même davantage de temps pour y songer. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et y vit des sentiments sincères, ainsi que l'attente et l'espoir tandis qu'il lui serrait la main tendrement entre les siennes, alors pouvait-elle accepter d'y réfléchir ? Elle prit sa décision._

 _\- Oui, j'accepte, répondit-elle simplement en acquiesçant de la tête._

 _\- Merci Miss Elizabeth, je suis si heureux !_

 _Le colonel était évidemment soulagé. Il l'avait appelée Miss Elizabeth, probablement voulant prononcer son prénom, puis il porta la main de Lizzie à ses lèvres et embrassa avec ferveur d'abord ses doigts gantés, puis il retourna sa main et dénuda l'intérieur de son poignet pour y déposer ses lèvres sensuellement. Lizzie fut surprise par cette liberté, car après tout ils n'étaient pas encore engagés, mais elle ne se défendit pas, cet homme allait partir au combat et qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait lui arriver ? alors elle n'eut pas le cœur de le réprimander à ce sujet._

Lizzie fut ramenée au présent par Jane.

\- Lizzie ?

\- Pardonnez-moi Jane, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. En fait le colonel Fitzwilliam m'a demandé de réfléchir sur son intention de me proposer le mariage à son retour, car il a été rappelé sous les drapeaux et il ne voulait pas me lier par des fiançailles avant son départ pour la guerre, ce que je lui ai promis.

\- Le colonel Fitzwilliam me semble être un gentleman bon et généreux en plus d'être amoureux pour avoir agi ainsi. Oh Lizzie ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Vous méritez de connaître le même bonheur que moi, dit-elle en prenant la main de sa sœur, mais… savez-vous déjà ce que vous allez lui répondre ?

\- Non, je l'ignore encore, je pense que cette période de séparation sera l'opportunité de sonder mon cœur en profondeur et d'être sûre de moi avant de répondre définitivement.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous n'en avez rien dit à nos oncle et tante ?

\- Oui, car cela restera un secret, tant que je n'aurai pas donné ma réponse. Et malheureusement ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de temps pour approfondir notre mutuelle connaissance, dit-elle tristement.

\- Ma chère Lizzie, je suis désolée que vous soyez tous les deux déjà séparés de cette façon, elle lui serra la main en signe de réconfort. Et quant à Mr Darcy, que s'est-il passé ?

\- En fait, il m'a fait une offre définitive avant que le colonel ne me parle de ses intentions, mais vous savez bien que je ne pouvais pas, et ne pourrai jamais, accepter un homme que je n'aime pas, dit Lizzie en prenant un air sérieux.

\- Pauvre Mr Darcy !

\- Ne le plaignez pas Jane, il n'est pas pauvre au sens littéral du terme, dit-elle en plaisantant avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, et puis si vous aviez entendu l'horrible façon dont il m'a fait sa demande en mariage, même vous ne pourriez point vous montrer charitable à son égard !

\- Comment donc ? demanda Jane surprise.

\- Il m'a humiliée et insultée en expliquant comment il avait lutté contre ses sentiments à cause de ma condition qui est tellement en dessous de la sienne ! ensuite nous avons eu une terrible querelle !

\- Nooon ! s'exclama Jane stupéfaite, mais les Darcy sont une famille riche et puissante, peut-être a-t-il simplement voulu vous montrer à quel point son amour pour vous était si grand pour avoir su surmonter ses réticences, remarqua la blonde sagement.

\- Jane, vous êtes trop bonne et il ne mérite pas votre indulgence, dit-elle avant de changer de sujet. Je dois vous dire autre chose d'important : le colonel, et même Mr Darcy, m'ont avertie de me méfier de Mr Wickham qui serait, selon eux, une crapule et un séducteur.

\- Et vous pensez que c'est vrai ? Pourtant il a l'air si charmant, s'étonna Jane.

Lizzie raconta alors en détails ce que le colonel Fitzwilliam lui avait narré : les deux sœurs se demandèrent alors s'il fallait en parler à leur famille. Elles se mirent d'accord pour garder le silence pour le moment et d'en aviser leur père que si les circonstances changeaient. Puis Lizzie aborda le sujet du mariage.

\- Jane n'êtes-vous pas un peu nerveuse ?

\- Oh si Lizzie ! Mais en même temps je suis si heureuse, Charles est si bon et si attentionné envers moi, et je l'aime tellement, répondit Jane béatement.

\- Et comment cela se passe-t-il avec Caroline ?

\- Elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts, répondit Jane vaguement.

\- Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, c'était ça ou aller vivre chez sa tante à Scarborough.

\- Mais après le mariage, où va-t-elle vivre finalement ?

\- Rien de définitif n'a encore été décidé, elle voudrait rester avec nous à Netherfield.

\- Pas durant votre lune de miel !? s'exclama Lizzie indignée.

\- Non, Charles a proposé qu'on aille la passer tous les deux dans le Nord. On visitera la région des lacs puis on ira passer quelques jours à la mer à Scarborough ainsi je ferai la connaissance du reste de sa famille. Enfin, sur le chemin du retour, on fera une halte dans le domaine de Mr Darcy qui nous a gentiment invités à Pemberley. Charles a prévu au moins deux mois de voyage.

\- C'est merveilleux Jane !

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de me retrouver seule avec lui, dit Jane en rougissant.

\- Dites-moi Jane, je sais que c'est indiscret, mais est-ce que Charles vous a déjà embrassée... à l'intérieur du poignet ?

\- Lizzie ! vous me faites rougir, mais la réponse est oui... pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, le colonel aurait-il déjà osé ? s'inquiéta Jane.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dénier cette liberté avant son départ… et… qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Lizzie savait qu'elle empiétait sur la vie privée de sa sœur, mais elle devait savoir.

\- Oh, Lizzie ! répondit Jane gênée, mais en voyant que c'était visiblement important pour sa sœur elle poursuivit : j'ai ressenti des frissons partout, mais je suppose que vous le savez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En fait… pas vraiment, non… répondit-elle pensive, mais je suppose que c'était parce que nous devions nous séparer aussitôt et mon esprit était par conséquent ailleurs, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Oui, probablement. Je n'ose pas imaginer si Charles devait partir ainsi…

\- Risquer sa vie pour sa patrie, continua Lizzie morose.

\- Mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien Lizzie, dit la blonde en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Merci Jane, c'est tellement bon de vous retrouver. Il est temps de dormir maintenant, je suis épuisée.

\- Bonne nuit Lizzie.

\- Bonne nuit Jane, dit Lizzie en soufflant la chandelle.

Lizzie resta songeuse dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle repensa aux deux baisers sur son poignet sans avoir eu de frissons. Et le doute germa dans son esprit, avait-elle pris une bonne décision en acceptant de réfléchir à l'offre de Richard, même si cela n'avait rien de définitif ? était-ce l'amour le plus profond qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Certes, elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie se répéta-t-elle mentalement avant de citer à nouveau ses grandes qualités : droiture, charme, gentillesse, attention, culture et beaucoup d'humour. Elle l'appréciait et le respectait énormément, et c'était réciproque, mais alors pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à répondre à cette question ? Jusqu'à présent il était l'homme qu'elle appréciait le plus, ou peut-être… aimait ?

Exténuée par le voyage, les retrouvailles, les émotions, elle finit par s'endormir. Et cette nuit-là elle rêva d'un homme qui était au loin et lui tournait le dos, elle savait que c'était son fiancé, or, étrangement, il n'était pas blond mais brun, il se retourna en lui souriant, mais le reste de son visage était flou, si bien qu'il demeura anonyme. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Qui était cet homme ? Ce dont elle était sûre : ce n'était pas Richard !

Lizzie était confuse et perturbée par son rêve. Bien que ce ne fût que cela : un rêve, mais quand même ! Que cherchait à lui dire son esprit ? Elle se sentait oppressée, était-ce à cause de leur séparation et du danger que courait Richard dans cette nouvelle guerre qui se préparait sur le continent ? Oui, certainement, mais n'y avait-il pas autre chose ? … Elle ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt s'entêtait à refuser de comprendre, quoi et pourquoi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et une fente entre les tentures, ainsi que le relatif silence dans la rue citadine, lui fit comprendre que c'était encore le milieu de la nuit. Jane dormait sereinement à côté d'elle. Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers un autre sujet qui ne la laissait pas tranquille. Dans quelques jours, elle devrait affronter un grand brun : Mr Darcy. Comment le revoir après la débâcle de leur querelle ? car même s'il l'avait insultée lors de sa demande, elle l'avait calomnié, alors comment s'excuser au sujet des paroles cruellement injustes qu'elle avait prononcées contre lui au sujet de Mr Wickham et aussi de ses soi-disant engagements ? Elle croyait ce que lui avait dit Richard, que c'était le lieutenant qui était le vilain et non Mr Darcy. Mais elle se demanda quand-même, quels avaient été tous les torts dont avait parlés le colonel envers les Darcy ? Ce serait une tâche difficile, mais elle devrait le faire. Dire qu'un homme tel que lui l'aimait ardemment. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait pensé. Bah ! Elle secoua la tête. Quelle importance, et à quoi bon y songer puisque de toute façon elle ne l'aimerait jamais, non ? De plus elle deviendrait peut-être la promise de Richard… « Richard, que Dieu vous protège ! » murmura Lizzie dans le silence avant de se tourner sur son côté et fermer les yeux en essayant de s'endormir à nouveau.

 **O &P**

Dès le lendemain, Lizzie et Jane arrivèrent en fin de matinée à Longbourn, accompagnées de leurs deux plus jeunes sœurs, Catherine surnommée Kitty qui était âgée de dix-sept ans et la benjamine Lydia, quinze ans. Les jeunes filles étaient venues les accueillir au relais de poste à Meryton. Celles-ci étaient préoccupées par le départ prochain de la milice et, avec elle, de leurs chers officiers ; elles parlèrent donc à leurs aînées d'essayer de convaincre leurs parents de séjourner à Brighton après le mariage de Jane. Les deux jeunes filles étaient aussi ravies que leur cher lieutenant Wickham était libéré de Mary King que son oncle avait envoyée à Liverpool afin d'empêcher leur projet de mariage.

\- Jane, Lizzie quel plaisir de vous revoir à la maison, allez, entrez ! dit Mrs Bennet qui était sur le perron. Ah, chère Jane vous êtes toujours aussi belle, votre trousseau est-il enfin complet ?

\- Bonjour maman, oui tout est en ordre.

À peine étaient-elles rentrées que Lizzie fut questionnée par sa mère à propos d'un sujet qui était cher à cette dernière.

\- Et vous Lizzie, avez-vous enfin trouvé un mari dans le Kent ?

\- Ah ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, bonjour mère, merci je me porte bien et vous ? répondit-elle avec espièglerie.

\- Quelle impertinente et ingrate enfant que vous êtes Lizzie, à peine arrivée et vous me contrariez déjà ! N'avez-vous donc pas pitié de mes pauvres nerfs ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet en s'éloignant pour avertir Mrs Hill, sa femme de charge, de faire servir le repas dans une demi-heure, le temps que les voyageuses se rafraîchissent.

\- Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué mes enfants, dit à ses deux filles aînées Mr Bennet qui venait d'arriver pour les embrasser sur le front, avec vous ici, cette maison va regagner un peu de bon sens.

\- Bonjour papa ! répondirent-elles en chœur.

Lizzie avait presque oublié les « joies » de la vie de famille après presque deux mois passés loin d'eux.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les principaux sujets de conversations furent le prochain mariage, le départ de la milice et le voyage à Brighton tant désiré par Mrs Bennet et ses deux plus jeunes filles.

Lizzie évita de se rendre à Meryton afin de ne pas croiser un certain lieutenant et s'assura que Lydia et Kitty y aillent toujours accompagnées, soit par sa mère, soit par Jane ou Mary, ou même une servante. Elle ne serait pas tranquille tant que Wickham serait dans les parages. Heureusement, ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques jours.

Mrs Foster - la jeune épouse du colonel responsable de la milice -, avec laquelle Lydia avait noué une excellente relation remplie de confidences et de coquetteries, avait invité la jeune fille pour l'accompagner à Brighton. Lydia exulta à cette nouvelle, elle avait déjà la tête remplie de bals, des plus belles robes et d'officiers se disputant pour la courtiser, tout en faisant enrager Kitty de jalousie. Mais très vite elle hurla son mécontentement et son indignité quand il lui fut dit qu'elle n'irait point à Brighton à cause du mariage de sa sœur auquel elle devrait assister.

Puis, la fin mai arriva, Mrs Bennet avait invité tous les officiers pour un léger repas d'adieu à la veille de leur départ. Lizzie n'en était point ravie, mais elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Parmi eux se trouvaient messieurs Foster, Chamberlayne, Carter, Denny, Pratt et bien sûr Wickham. Lizzie observa attentivement ce dernier et put mieux déceler sa nature trompeuse. En effet, en le comparant avec le colonel Fitzwilliam, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de subtilement faux dans son charme, il était plus dans la séduction. L'esprit avertie, elle voyait maintenant clairement comment il embobelinait **(1)** ses victimes grâce à ses manières affables, ses paroles cajoleuses, ses regards captivants, ses sourires ravageurs et son physique indubitablement ravissant. Elle le voyait maintenant en compagnie de Kitty et de Lydia qui étaient au bord de la pâmoison, c'était un loup dans la bergerie. Richard avait raison, George Wickham était un loup déguisé en agneau. N'eussent été la faiblesse de son histoire et l'intérêt porté à cette pauvre Mary King, ou plutôt à sa dot, - et qui au final l'avait échappé belle -, elle aurait été séduite elle-même dès l'automne dernier. Maintenant, elle était soulagée qu'il allait s'en aller dès le lendemain, il ne serait ainsi plus un danger pour ses deux plus jeunes sœurs. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle tout sourire.

\- C'est un tel ravissement de vous revoir, Miss Elizabeth.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit-elle simplement sans lui retourner le compliment.

\- Miss King n'a finalement pas réussi à me faire oublier votre grâce et votre beauté, dit-il pensant qu'elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir préféré la demoiselle en question.

\- Vous êtes toute flatterie, Mr Wickham, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ce n'est point flatterie que de dire la vérité, vous me brisez le cœur de penser cela de moi, dit-il en portant sa main sur sa poitrine avec une mine exagérément triste et faussement blessée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas très charitable vis-à-vis de Miss King.

Wickham sentit un certain malaise et décida qu'il fallait changer de sujet.

\- Alors Miss Elizabeth, avez-vous apprécié le Kent ?

\- Oui, c'est un bien charmant comté et le parc de Rosings est tout à fait plaisant.

\- Et avez-vous visité le château ?

\- Oui, plusieurs fois. J'ai donc eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de ses habitants, ainsi que de deux des neveux de Lady Catherine de Bourgh qui étaient en visite, dit-elle pour le tester, car elle pensait qu'il devait probablement connaître le lien de parenté de Darcy avec sa tante.

\- Ses neveux ?... et lesquels ? demanda-t-il incertain.

\- Le colonel Fitzwilliam et Mr Darcy. Vous les connaissez me semble-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en feignant l'innocence tout en observant les moindres des réactions du lieutenant.

\- Euh, en effet, répondit-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Ils m'ont raconté des histoires fort intéressantes, dit-elle avec malice.

\- Ah… quelle genre d'histoires ? demanda-t-il un peu déstabilisé.

\- Les farces que vous avez faites dans votre jeunesse… entre autres choses, dit-elle avec sous-entendu et double sens tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vois…, dit-il pensif et incommodé en détournant le regard, l'un des boutons de sa tunique avait subitement besoin d'être corrigé. Wickham sentit qu'il devait clore la conversation afin d'éviter davantage d'embarras.

\- Maintenant je dois vous faire mes adieux, Miss Elizabeth, ce fut un véritable plaisir d'avoir fait votre connaissance, finit-il en la saluant.

\- Adieu, lieutenant Wickham ! « et bon vent ! » pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

C'était la première fois que Lizzie voyait Wickham inconfortable, hésitant et même troublé, il était clair qu'il cachait quelque chose, et grâce à Richard elle savait quoi. Elle n'en fut que plus honteuse d'avoir osé accuser Mr Darcy de vilenie envers Wickham, surtout qu'elle avait senti le côté obscur du lieutenant avant aujourd'hui. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter par ses préjugés ? La réponse lui apparut maintenant évidente : sa vanité ! Darcy avait heurté son amour-propre, écorné sa personne et elle ne lui avait pas pardonné cet affront. Lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu parler à son cousin à son sujet, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait décrété que Darcy avait tous les défauts possibles et que l'histoire de Wickham devait être juste. Elle avait cru que Darcy avait recherché toutes les carences et imperfections en elle. Elle s'était laissée aveugler par la rancœur.

Lizzie n'était pas fière. Elle qui croyait être perspicace à propos des caractères des gens et que son opinion valait mieux que celle des autres, s'était totalement trompée. En plus, n'avait-elle pas ignoré les paroles de Charlotte ? Son amie ne l'avait-elle pas avertie de se méfier des allégations de Wickham contre Darcy, et de Caroline Bingley qui se disait déjà quasiment engagée à lui ? Ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Darcy l'admirait et s'intéressait à elle ? Mais elle avait fait fi de l'avis de sa meilleure amie qui avait pourtant eu raison sur toute la ligne, quelle arrogance de sa part ! Elle avait accusé Darcy d'être arrogant, mais elle n'avait pas fait mieux. Elle pensa à une phrase de Platon dont elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec son père : « _l'opinion est quelque chose d'intermédiaire entre la connaissance et l'ignorance. »_ Et là, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait été bien plus proche de l'ignorance.

Voilà une bien belle leçon d'humilité !

Quant à Wickham, il s'éloigna tout en pensant : « Maudit Darcy, j'aurai ma vengeance un jour ! »

 **O &P**

 **Ainsi Lizzie n'est pas fiancée à Richard, tout comme Darcy, vous n'aviez pas la connaissance de toute la scène, maintenant vous le savez, mais Darcy l'ignore toujours...**

 **Prochain chapitre: les Darcy arrivent à Netherfield.**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Embobeliner : ancien verbe qui signifie séduire (quelqu'un) par des paroles en vue de le tromper. Un équivalent ancien d'embobiner en quelque sorte.


	23. C16a: on ne choisit pas sa famille 1

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

.

 **Pour répondre à la question d'un(e) guest: les Gardiner interviendront d'une certaine façon et vous les reverrez très bientôt dans le chapitre 19.**

 **Et pour faire plaisir à un(e) autre** **guest** **Georgiana est de retour dans ce chapitre ! :-)**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Il n'y a point de tableau plus charmant que celui de la famille._

\- Jean-Jacques Rousseau –

(à prendre ici dans le sens ironique)

.

 **Chapitre 16 – 1** **ère** **partie : on ne choisit pas sa famille...  
**

Darcy avait récupéré sa sœur juste avant de partir pour le Hertfordshire, au domaine de son ami Charles Bingley : Netherfield. Georgiana avait beaucoup insisté pour l'accompagner, puisque sa dame de compagnie, Mrs Annesley, avait demandé à rejoindre sa famille, car son père était mourant, et la jeune fille ne voulait pas rester seule chez son oncle, le comte de Matlock, préférant être auprès de son frère. Darcy en était content, car ce serait une occasion pour que sa sœur se change un peu les idées, et comme le colonel l'avait informé que le régiment de Wickham avait dû quitter Meryton au plus tard à la fin mai, il ne voyait donc pas d'obstacle à ce qu'elle l'accompagnât. Il savait aussi que tôt ou tard ils seraient en présence de Miss Elizabeth, et bien que ce serait une peine pour lui, il pensait que sa sœur ne pourrait que bénéficier de la compagnie de la jeune femme.

Depuis leur dernière rencontre, l'adolescente l'avait trouvé plus amaigri et avec des yeux cernés, ce qui l'inquiéta beaucoup. Durant le voyage, elle remarqua que l'expression de ses yeux était souvent triste dès qu'il pensait ne point être observé, et qu'il était régulièrement perdu dans ses pensées. Ayant elle-même traversé une période difficile, elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passé dans la vie de son frère. Que s'était-il produit ? Serait-ce une peine de cœur ? Il lui avait parlé d'une femme qu'il aimait, mais qui n'était pas de leur cercle, cette tristesse était-elle dû à cela ? S'était-il finalement résigné à ne pas l'épouser ? se demandait-t-elle. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait chez son frère, il s'était ouvert avec elle déjà une fois, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider ? Mais lorsqu'elle le questionna discrètement sur son état, il prétendit qu'il avait juste été un peu malade – sans préciser que c'était d'amour –, mais que tout allait bien. La jeune fille laissa de côté le sujet pour l'instant, mais elle se promit d'élucider la question.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Netherfield après une demi-journée de voyage, Charles était ravi de les revoir et sa sœur Caroline les accueillit avec effusion. Darcy venait en effet juste d'aider Georgiana à descendre du carrosse qu'il entendit des pas rapides faire crisser le gravier derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit Miss Bingley se précipiter vers eux et s'arrêter à courte distance, à la limite de la décence.

\- Oh, Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy, quel ravissement de vous recevoir chez nous ! s'exclama Miss Bingley en joignant les mains. Il y a si longtemps que je ne vous avais vue, Miss Darcy, plus d'un an. Vous êtes si grande maintenant, presque autant que moi ! elle émit un ricanement en prenant la main de Georgiana. Et vous, Mr Darcy, vous avez une mine superbe ! finit-elle en lui jetant une œillade qu'elle pensa séduisante.

« Quelle flagorneuse ! », pensa le principal concerné, car il savait très bien que ça n'était pas le cas.

\- Merci de nous accueillir, Miss Bingley, répondit-il poliment en faisant une courbette, mais sans laisser paraître ses pensées.

Caroline se hâta d'agripper le bras de Darcy qui laissa, résigné, sa sœur être accompagnée par Bingley pour entrer dans la demeure.

\- Vous savez, la société locale n'est pas des plus raffinées ! puis elle ajouta à voix basse en profitant pour se rapprocher davantage du grand brun afin que Charles ne l'entendît pas, j'aurais tellement aimé que Charles acquiert un domaine dans le Derbyshire, votre comté est si magnifique. C'est presque la fin du bail, alors peut-être pourriez-vous l'en convaincre, Mr Darcy ? le cajola-t-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est à Charles et à sa future épouse d'en décider. « Encore le même refrain », pensa-t-il avec un soupir intérieur.

\- Mais habituellement vous êtes de si bon conseil, dit-elle en battant des cils.

\- Il est temps que Charles prenne son envol, il sera bientôt marié, après tout, il répondit d'un ton ennuyé en regardant devant lui.

Du coin de l'œil Darcy vit que Miss Bingley ne put contrôler un petit rictus de désapprobation. Il savait qu'elle comptait sur lui pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais désormais c'était le genre de décision que son ami devrait prendre seul avec sa compagne. Darcy s'en tenait à ses bonnes résolutions de ne plus décider à la place des autres de ce qui était bon pour eux. Miss Elizabeth serait fière de lui… non, elle ne le serait pas puisqu'elle le détestait !

Étonné par l'absence des Hurst, il apprit qu'ayant un engagement à Londres, ceux-ci n'arriveraient que la veille du mariage. Il pensa que c'était étrange et se demanda s'il y avait quelque autre raison.

Après s'être rafraîchi, Darcy fit un tour des lieux accompagné de Georgiana et avec Charles comme guide. Heureusement, Miss Bingley était occupée avec sa femme de charge, Mrs Nicholls, pour donner ses derniers ordres concernant le confort de ses invités de prestige, ainsi que le dîner, donc il n'avait pas à supporter ses minauderies, pour l'instant. Le grand brun constata les améliorations réalisées, tant dans les aménagements que dans les réparations. Quant à la décoration, un peu trop ostentatoire à son goût, il savait que c'était Miss Bingley qui en était responsable. Une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas la considérer comme possible candidate pour devenir son épouse, s'il lui en fallait encore une.

Le jour suivant, Darcy appliqua de nouveau ses bonnes résolutions en faisant des efforts de cordialité lorsque Charles l'introduisit auprès de certains de ses voisins. Ainsi, il fit la connaissance des Goudling, des Long, des Harrington et de Mrs. Lucas venue rendre visite à Netherfield avec son époux Sir William qui se montra plus à l'aise avec Darcy qui en déduisit que c'était grâce à son attitude plus avenante qu'à Rosings. La société était peut-être un peu rustre, comparée à celle de la ville, mais les gens n'y possédaient point de malice et l'avaient accueilli avec leur cœur. Darcy se demanda comment il se serait comporté avec eux avant sa prise de conscience ? Probablement qu'il les aurait dédaignés jugeant qu'ils n'auraient pas mérité son attention.

Le soir, alors que Georgiana s'était retirée assez tôt à cause de l'une de ses migraines que Mrs Nicholls prit en charge, Darcy et Bingley en profitèrent pour s'isoler dans le bureau, au grand dam de Caroline qui ne put que rester éloignée de « son cher » Darcy. Les deux amis s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil, un verre de Brandy à la main que Charles venait de leur servir.

\- Merci Charles, soupira Darcy en posant sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil et en fermant les yeux pour un instant. Un peu de tranquillité ! J'avoue, et ne m'en veuillez pas de dire cela, que je ne supporte plus les œillades et les minauderies de votre sœur. N'a-t-elle toujours pas compris que jamais je ne lui ferai ma demande ? lâcha le brun exaspéré avant de siroter une gorgée du liquide ambré.

\- Je lui ai pourtant déjà dit, et plusieurs fois, mais elle reste dans ses illusions. Elle pense que si vous n'êtes pas encore marié c'est que vous ne vous sentez pas encore prêt, mais que lorsque vous le serez ce sera pour elle.

\- Faudra-t-il donc que je lui dise moi-même ? gémit-il, ce serait vraiment très gênant, mais la situation ne peut perdurer davantage !

\- Elle compte aussi être invitée à Pemberley en août lorsque nous y serons, Ja… Miss Bennet et moi, annonça Charles tout penaud en brossant une poussière imaginaire de la manche de sa redingote.

\- On se demande bien pour quelle raison ? dit Darcy ironiquement et en soupirant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami, il n'en est pas question, je serai ferme là-dessus. Et puis, hésita-t-il un instant, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous en parler, Darcy, mais Louisa et surtout Caroline ne sont pas dans mes bonnes grâces en ce moment. Elles ont tout fait pour me séparer de Miss Bennet.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?! répondit le brun en secouant la tête lentement de droite à gauche et vice versa.

\- En effet vous voyez que Louisa n'est pas ici, j'ai accepté de bon gré sa décision de retarder son arrivée. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu autant de chance avec Caroline qui ne perdrait jamais l'occasion d'être en votre compagnie le plus longtemps possible. Charles sourit en coin à son ami et ensuite soupira en redevenant sérieux. De toute façon j'ai besoin d'une hôtesse et Caroline est bien contente d'occuper ce rôle. Après un autre soupir et une petite pause, Bingley reprit son récit. Dès le lendemain du bal que j'ai tenu fin novembre, alors que j'étais parti à Londres pour résoudre quelques affaires urgentes, Caroline a pris la décision de fermer Netherfield et de me suivre avec les Hurst en ville. Elle a écrit une lettre à Miss Bennet, à mon insu, insinuant que j'avais de l'affection envers la sœur d'un ami très cher et de bonne famille. Je vous rassure, elle n'a pas cité votre nom, dit-il en voyant Darcy à la fois inquiet et sa colère qui montait.

\- Bien mal lui en aurait pris ! sans offense aucune envers vous Charles, mais ma sœur est beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier, il but une gorgée de Brandy.

\- Bien sûr ! Et puis mon cœur était déjà engagé envers mon ange, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Mais il y a pire, Caroline a écrit une deuxième lettre indiquant que je ne reviendrai pas dans le Hertfordhire et en plus, mes sœurs m'ont caché que Miss Bennet leur avait fait une visite de courtoisie à Londres. Pendant ce temps-là, elles m'ont entraîné plusieurs fois par semaine à toutes les mondanités en acceptant, à mon insu, toutes les invitations que nous recevions pour me tenir éloigné et occupé. Je suis désolé Darcy, mais je dois vous révéler que Caroline a même usé de votre nom pour obtenir certaines entrées.

\- Non ! Elle n'a pas osé ? s'exclama Darcy indigné qui faillit renverser sa boisson en se redressant. Il posa le verre sur la petite table à côté de lui.

\- Malheureusement si, dit Bingley tout penaud, il sirota un peu du liquide ambré pour se donner contenance.

Darcy fit un geste d'impatience avec sa main.

\- Cette fois elle est allée trop loin !

\- Elles ont aussi essayé de me convaincre que Miss Bennet n'était qu'une chasseuse de fortune poussée par sa mère à me piéger dans un mariage sans amour, que je finirais par l'oublier comme toutes les autres, que je méritais une épouse de plus hauts rang et richesse. Et je dois dire qu'elles ont presque réussi, car j'étais en plein doute. Miss Bennet est une jeune femme très pudique avec ses sentiments et j'avais fini par croire qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi profonds que je le pensais. Mais heureusement, après deux mois d'incertitude, mes sentiments n'avaient non seulement pas diminué, bien au contraire, ils étaient devenus plus intenses, elle me manquait. J'étais malheureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été, toutes mes pensées et mes rêves étaient remplis d'elle. Alors pour la première fois dans ma vie, je suis allé contre l'avis de mes sœurs et je suis retourné à Longbourn pour en avoir le cœur net. Ce fut difficile d'expliquer une si longue absence. Là, j'y ai appris que Miss Bennet était à Londres depuis la fin décembre chez son oncle. J'ai donc demandé la permission à son père de lui rendre visite là-bas, il a heureusement accepté, poussé par son épouse. Et c'est lors de ma première visite chez les Gardiner, que j'ai découvert le pot aux roses ! Jan… Miss Bennet était d'abord réticente et c'est sa tante qui m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais mis si longtemps à venir la voir. Après quelques explications j'ai tout compris, alors j'ai confronté Caroline et Louisa qui m'ont expliqué n'avoir tout d'abord pas reçu les deux lettres que Miss Bennet m'a dit leur avoir envoyées pour signifier sa présence en ville, et ensuite qu'elles avaient oublié de m'informer de sa visite alors qu'elles étaient sous mon propre toit ! Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai, mais si c'est le cas leur erreur a bien failli me coûter mon bonheur.

\- Eh bien mon ami, je vous félicite, car vous êtes devenu un homme, mais êtes-vous sûr qu'elles ne vous ont pas menti à dessein ?

Pour Darcy, qui abhorrait la dissimulation, mentir de la sorte à un frère était indigne, inexcusable et impardonnable, car pour lui il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait déjà observé les agissements des sœurs de Bingley dans le passé pour en être convaincu, une autre preuve de leur malice : elles avaient osé se faire recommander de lui sans même lui avoir demandé la permission, c'était inadmissible et il devrait le leur faire savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour en revenir à la fiancée de Charles, il aurait pu comprendre leurs manigances si Miss Bennet avait été une chasseuse de fortune. Probablement que l'ancien Darcy aurait-il lui-même essayé de le dissuader d'épouser la jeune femme s'il avait pensé qu'elle l'était vraiment, mais de ce qu'il avait pu observer entre Charles et sa fiancée, et aussi ce qu'il savait de Miss Elizabeth, ce n'était point le cas. Quoi qu'il en fût, le mensonge n'était pas supportable.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elles auraient pu aller jusque-là ? Ma fiancée a l'inclination de les croire sincères.

\- Dans ce cas, Charles, vous êtes aussi généreux l'un que l'autre, car je n'aurais pas cette indulgence, répondit Darcy.

Il se retint d'ajouter ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, mais puisqu'il se rappela de s'être promis de ne plus influencer son ami qui, après tout, avait su montrer qu'il avait été capable de prendre seul de bonnes décisions, que ce fût ici à Netherfield ou dans sa vie personnelle. Il ne donnerait plus de conseils non sollicités. Personnellement, Darcy aurait donné à Caroline – qui avait dépassé la majorité - sa dot et l'aurait installée dans une demeure avec une dame de compagnie. Ainsi elle ne serait plus la responsabilité de Bingley qui n'aurait plus à payer les factures de sa sœur qui dépassaient toujours la rente qui lui était allouée. Charles avait grandi, il devait donc décider de ses arbitrages.

\- Nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, dit Bingley l'air béat.

\- Charles… vous êtes non seulement devenu un homme, mais aussi un gentleman digne de ce nom, votre père aurait été fier de vous s'il avait été encore de ce monde, déclara Darcy.

\- Merci, mon ami, ça me touche beaucoup venant de vous. J'ai réalisé que je comptais trop sur vous, votre avis et vos conseils en tout domaine, prendre ce bail m'a obligé à prendre peu à peu mes propres décisions.

\- Surtout que je vous ai fait défaut en ne venant pas vous aider sur place à l'automne dernier, j'en suis vraiment désolé Charles…, Darcy avait l'air contrit.

\- Non, il ne faut pas mon ami, votre sœur avait besoin de vous. Heureusement, elle semble aller mieux sinon vous ne l'auriez pas amenée avec vous.

\- Oui, en effet, dit Darcy sans développer.

\- Et puis vous m'avez aidé : votre régisseur, Mr White, m'a bien épaulé au début et vos lettres m'ont donné de précieux conseils pour démarrer.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas écrit bien souvent, dit le brun sur un ton désolé.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas pour si peu, Darcy ! Vous aviez d'autres soucis !

 **O &P**

 **Ne ratez pas la 2ème partie de ce chapitre, car ce sera, enfin, la rencontre (tant attendue par certains lecteurs) des Darcy avec toute la famille Bennet... ;-)**


	24. C16b: on ne choisit pas sa famille 2

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

.

 **Merci beaucoup de vos commentaires, favoris et "follows".**

 **ga1234 et un guest: il n'y aura pas de vengeance contre Caro en tant que telle car, à mon avis, cela ne correspondrait pas aux personnages de Darcy, Lizzie ou Bingley, mais elle sera remise à sa place.**

 **Autre Guest: C'est appréciable d'avoir votre ressenti au sujet du changement de Darcy, merci. Je pense qu'il a eu un véritable choc avec le rejet d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle a accepté l'offre de son cousin, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. De plus il a eu presque deux mois pour réfléchir à tout cela, j'espérais avoir réussi à le monter dans le chapitre sur sa rétrospection. Certaines personnes ne changeront jamais malgré les différentes leçons de vie qu'elles reçoivent parce qu'elles n'accepteront jamais d'être remises en cause, d'autres peuvent tirer les bonnes conclusions et changer rapidement, notamment après un choc ; c'est le parti que j'ai choisi ici pour Darcy. Bien sûr, ce n'est que mon humble avis et je conçois que cela puisse vous sembler brutal. Dans le roman original, Jane Austen ne nous montre pas l'évolution dans la transformation de Darcy, on voit juste un Darcy changé à Pemberley quatre mois après son rejet, il a donc eu deux fois plus de temps pour évoluer.**

 **Assez de bla-bla :-D , voici la rencontre Darcy-Bennet tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Il n'y a point de tableau plus charmant que celui de la famille._

\- Jean-Jacques Rousseau –

(à prendre ici dans le sens ironique)

.

 **Chapitre 16 – 2** **ème** **partie : on ne choisit pas sa famille...  
**

Deux jours après l'arrivée des Darcy à Netherfield, ceux-ci ainsi que les Bingley furent invités à Longbourn Mrs Bennet ne pouvait pas manquer de présenter ses filles au prestigieux ami de son futur gendre. Pensez donc, une rente annuelle de dix mille livres, plus de la moitié du Derbyshire en propriété, un hôtel particulier à Londres et de la famille dans la noblesse !

Darcy essaya de rassurer sa sœur qui était angoissée à l'idée de faire la connaissance de tant de personnes à la fois. Il profita d'être seul avec elle pour lui dire qu'il avait déjà rencontrée Jane Bennet, une charmante et douce jeune femme, un peu comme elle-même. Il lui révéla aussi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Miss Elizabeth, chez leur tante à Rosings, que celle-ci était l'amie de la femme du pasteur de Lady Catherine et cousine de celui-ci. Il lui raconta qu'elle jouait bien du pianoforte, se disant qu'ainsi, elle pourrait trouver un sujet de conversation aisé avec la jeune femme.

Les quatre invités arrivèrent dans la berline de Darcy, plus spacieuse et confortable que celle des Bingley. Lydia, qui guignait à la fenêtre, vit arriver la luxueuse voiture.

\- Oh la la ! En voici une voiture de riches avec des armoiries ! Dites Lizzie, est-ce bien celle du fameux ami de Mr Bingley ? Mr Dancy…Barcy ?

\- C'est Mr Darcy, veillez à vous en souvenir Lydia, ma chérie, car vous pourriez bien en faire votre futur époux, lui dit sa mère.

\- Eh bien si tel était le cas, cela ne présagerait rien de bon sur le caractère de cet homme à vouloir épouser l'une des filles les plus sottes d'Angleterre, dit avec sarcasme Mr Bennet qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Lui aussi avait vu arriver la voiture depuis son bureau où il restait la plupart du temps.

\- Mr Bennet, n'allez pas gâcher la journée avec vos taquineries ! réprimanda-t-elle son époux.

Comme bien souvent, elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était du sarcasme. Allez prendre place les filles, arrangez votre tenue et pincez-vous les joues, ça donne bonne mine ! Et Kitty, arrêtez donc de tousser ! Dépêchez-vous, ils seront là d'un moment à l'autre !

Mères et filles s'agitèrent comme des abeilles dans la ruche avant d'adopter la meilleure pose possible. Lizzie se sentait très nerveuse, elle avait pensé simuler une migraine pour éviter la rencontre avec Mr Darcy, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'était point une couarde et qu'il faudrait bien le revoir un jour ou l'autre alors autant se débarrasser de ce moment gênant et désagréable le plus tôt possible, et ainsi ne plus y penser.

Presque paralysée par l'appréhension, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position près de la fenêtre où elle s'était installée dans l'attente de leurs invités. Le livre dans ses mains était seulement un prétexte, car elle avait lu et relu toujours les mêmes lignes tandis que ses pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête en prévision de ce qui l'attendait.

Prenant soin de rester cachée de la vue des nouveaux arrivés grâce aux rideaux, elle assista à une scène qui l'amusa. Les quatre occupants de la berline étaient à peine descendus que Miss Bingley dépassa son frère pour tenter de s'agripper – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire sa tentative – au bras de Mr Darcy qui s'était précipité à saisir, comme par anticipation, celui d'une grande jeune fille blonde. Lizzie sourit intérieurement car il était évident que le jeune homme avait œuvré habilement afin d'éviter tout contact avec Caroline qui n'eut que le choix de s'accommoder du bras de son frère. Tandis que les invités approchaient l'entrée principale, Elizabeth songea avec humour à ce que le colonel lui avait dit à ce sujet, rien qu'avec cette petite scène elle comprit que Darcy n'arborait aucune inclination envers Miss Bingley, bien au contraire.

\- Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mr Darcy et Miss Darcy, annonça Mrs Hill, la femme de charge.

Lizzie vit les nouveaux arrivants entrer, Mr Bingley tout souriant, en tête avec sa sœur, la mine beaucoup moins joviale, à son bras, suivis par l'autre couple. Lizzie pensa que la grande jeune fille blonde ne pouvait être que la sœur de Darcy. Elle était un peu plus forte qu'Elizabeth et avait déjà la silhouette d'une femme, les mêmes yeux bleu saphir que son frère. Elle était jolie, toutefois elle n'était pas gratifiée d'une aussi grande beauté que le jeune homme. Elle avait l'air si timide par rapport à Lydia qui était à peu près du même âge. Elle se tenait près de son frère, recherchant à l'évidence sa protection. Elle était très bien habillée avec une robe rose poudré, raffinée et d'excellente facture, mais sans fioritures excessives. Lizzie pensa qu'elle avait très bon goût.

Bingley fit les présentations des Bennet aux Darcy, tandis que Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de chercher Mr Darcy du regard pour sonder son humeur. Elle s'attendait à y lire du dédain, voire du mépris, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y vit de la gêne mêlée à… de la peine ? Pourtant, il esquissa un léger sourire en saluant. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur elle. Il ne possédait pas la bonhommie de Charles, certes, mais il n'affichait plus cette attitude fière, hautaine et froide qu'il avait eue dans le Kent. Lizzie était stupéfaite qu'il pût être presque affable envers sa famille, après toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites, dont celles à propos de Mr Wickham et aussi de ses supposés engagements envers Miss de Bourgh et Miss Bingley, qui étaient fausses et injustes. Ce qui la frappa aussi ce fut la mauvaise mine du jeune homme, il avait des cernes autour des yeux et il lui semblait qu'il était amaigri comme en témoignaient ses joues creusées et sa redingote qui n'était pas aussi ajustée que d'habitude. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il été malade ?

Les invités s'installèrent provisoirement dans le salon en attendant le dîner. Miss Bingley s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de Darcy qui s'était installé près de sa sœur, il était évident que les deux jeunes femmes recherchaient avidement sa compagnie, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Charles vint à côté de Jane. Lizzie, qui s'était levée de sa place près de la fenêtre et avait rejoint le reste de sa famille au moment des présentations, se retrouva assise en face des Darcy ce qui lui donna l'occasion de voir Caroline toute flatteuse minauder devant le grand brun, elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi mielleuse auparavant. Il était clair qu'elle avait mis le cap sur le jeune homme qui restait de marbre à ses attentions.

\- Mrs Bennet, j'espère que vous n'avez pas prévu de servir des huîtres, car Mr Darcy ne les aime point, dit Miss Bingley en s'adressant à son hôtesse, elle voulait montrer aux Bennet qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le gentleman, et à ce dernier qu'elle pouvait être très attentive à ses besoins comme le ferait une bonne épouse.

\- Non, rassurez-vous, et il y aura trois services, dit fièrement Mrs Bennet, mais comme c'est amusant, car ma chère Lydia ne les aime pas non plus! s'exclama-t-elle, vous avez donc déjà un point commun, finit-elle en riant exagérément.

\- Ah oui, elles sont si gluantes, beurk ! Ajouta Lydia d'un ton haut perché, en plissant les yeux et secouant les mains devant son visage.

Darcy rougit légèrement à cause des remarques des deux femmes, il n'aimait pas les huîtres, certes, mais encore moins être le centre des attentions et surtout en présence de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas par-dessus tout, il détestait ce que Caroline Bingley voulait faussement impliquer en agissant ainsi, surtout devant Miss Elizabeth. Enfin, c'était impoli envers leur hôtesse et complétement superflu étant donné qu'un seul service comprenait toujours plusieurs plats servis en même temps.

\- Eh bien espérons que ce soit le seul, dit sarcastiquement Mr Bennet.

Mais que voulait dire Mr Bennet, dont la remarque était à double sens ? se demanda Darcy en regardant un peu perplexe l'homme plus âgé, devait-il se sentir offensé ? car un père ne pouvait pas ainsi diriger l'offense envers sa propre fille.

\- Oh, Mr Bennet, ce serait dommage si tel était le cas, mais je suis sûre que non, regardez comme ils ont tous deux de beaux traits respirant la noblesse, dit Mrs Bennet avec un large sourire.

\- Il est vrai que Mr Darcy a **vraiment** de la parenté dans la noblesse, intervint Caroline qui défendait son territoire, tout en signalant de façon indirecte que les Bennet n'avaient aucun lien avec les nobles, oubliant au passage qu'elle non plus.

\- Avez-vous fait un bon voyage de retour depuis le Kent, Miss Elizabeth ? demanda Darcy pour sauver la situation en changeant de sujet.

Il avait l'habitude de repérer les mères désireuses de le capturer pour leur progéniture et visiblement Mrs Bennet le destinait à sa benjamine. Pourquoi ? puisqu'il y avait d'autres sœurs non mariées et plus âgées, vraiment curieux se disait-il.

\- Oui, merci Mr Darcy, et vous ? répondit Lizzie sur un ton doux en le remerciant aussi intérieurement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça un jour !

\- Oui très bien, je vous remercie.

\- La voiture de Mr Darcy est tellement confortable, c'est tellement mieux que de voyager en poste ! Enfin j'imagine, car je n'ai jamais été voiturée ainsi, piqua Miss Bingley jalouse que Darcy prêtât attention à une autre femme qu'elle-même.

\- Je pourrai maintenant donner un avis **éclairé** sur la question pour avoir expérimenté moi-même les deux types de transport, rétorqua Lizzie. Là où la voiture privée offre certainement plus de confort, la voiture de poste permet de faire des connaissances intéressantes.

\- Et quel genre de connaissances **intéressantes** y avez-vous faites, éclairez-nous donc je vous prie, Miss Eliza ? demanda Caroline avec un malin plaisir pensant la faire se ridiculiser.

\- J'ai rencontré un professeur qui enseigne à Cambridge avec lequel j'ai eu une discussion fort passionnante sur la philosophie.

\- Connaissez-vous son nom, Miss Elizabeth ? peut-être était-ce l'un de mes enseignants, demanda Darcy avec intérêt.

\- Mr Adamson.

\- Ah, c'était l'un de mes préférés ! Il avait une façon de captiver son auditoire qui vous donnait envie d'écouter et d'en savoir toujours davantage, de vous questionner vous-même à la façon de Socrate, dit-il avec animation.

\- Mr Joseph Adamson ? demanda Mr Bennet interloqué.

\- Oui, c'est bien son nom, Darcy tourna la tête vers son hôte.

\- Je l'ai connu aussi, il était alors étudiant en même temps que moi, dit Mr Bennet, un personnage très charismatique, en effet.

Miss Bingley fulminait dans son coin, car elle avait fourni, bien malgré elle, un bon sujet de conversation entre « son » Mr Darcy et les deux Bennet. Son désir d'éclipser Eliza de sa supériorité s'était retourné contre elle-même. Maintenant, les trois discutaient avec un plaisir évident de ce maudit professeur ! Elle s'intéressa donc à Miss Darcy, la flattant devant leurs hôtes sur ses accomplissements, mais là encore elle ne sut que révéler un intérêt commun entre l'insipide Mary, la troisième fille Bennet, et Georgiana qui entamèrent un dialogue sur la musique.

Jane et Charles discutaient entre eux, insouciants du monde qui les entourait. Lydia et Kitty se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude et Mrs Bennet prenait le parti de Lydia comme toujours. Encore une fois Caroline était exclue de toute conversation.

Le repas fut annoncé par Mrs Hill et tout le monde se déplaça vers la salle à manger. Mrs Bennet installa Mr Darcy à la place d'honneur entre Lydia et elle-même et Mr Bingley de l'autre côté avec Jane, Lizzie, Miss Darcy et Mary à la droite de son père qui était à l'autre extrémité de la table avec Miss Bingley à la gauche de celui-ci, Caroline Bingley avait donc Kitty pour voisine. Mrs Bennet avait manœuvré pour éloigner Miss Bingley de Mr Darcy, tout en le plaçant à côté de sa fille préférée dans l'espoir d'un futur mariage. Avec tous les officiers maintenant partis, l'ami de Mr Bingley était un excellent objectif pour sa favorite. Elle savait bien que Charles mettrait ses filles sur le chemin de riches gentlemen.

Miss Bingley était très mécontente de sa place, même si elle était à côté du maître de céans, mais à sa gauche, et surtout, elle était complètement isolée de Darcy.

Lydia, qui ne pensait qu'aux amusements qu'offraient la vie, questionna l'invité d'honneur.

\- Donnez-vous souvent des bals, Mr Darcy ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas sans hôtesse.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas une tante ou une proche parente, votre sœur qui pourrait tenir ce rôle ? demanda Mrs Bennet.

\- Oui, mais… je, enfin… bredouilla le jeune homme gêné par la question.

\- Darcy n'aime pas les mondanités, dit Charles pour secourir son ami qu'il voyait en difficulté.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les bals ! s'exclama Lydia bruyamment, quelle plaisanterie ! finit-elle en ricanant.

\- Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans bals, dit Kitty.

\- Les bals sont des passe-temps futiles qui ne servent qu'à flatter la vanité des plus frivoles qui y viennent pour se pavaner, dit Mary avec suffisance.

\- Oh taisez-vous Mary ! Je suis sûre que Miss Darcy aime aussi les bals, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lydia.

\- Eh bien… je… je ne sais pas, bafouilla Georgiana avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Comment donc, vous ne savez pas ! s'étonna Mrs Bennet.

\- En fait, ma sœur n'est pas encore sortie en société, expliqua Darcy.

\- Pas possible ! comme c'est drôle ! dit Lydia en ricanant encore.

\- Lydia ! réprimandèrent Jane et Lizzie en même temps sous les yeux ahuris de Darcy et de Georgiana qui se mit à rougir.

Lizzie était mortifiée par l'attitude de sa famille - exceptée celle de Jane -, même par celle de son père qui ne réagissait pas à l'inconvenance de l'attitude de ses plus jeunes sœurs et de sa mère envers deux invités dont ils venaient à peine de faire la connaissance. Qu'allaient-ils penser d'eux ? En particulier Mr Darcy qui avait méprisé sa petite condition. Elle n'avait pas besoin de susciter davantage de dédain de sa part.

\- Ah, il faut excuser la spontanéité de ma petite chérie, dit Mrs Bennet en souriant. Elle est si vivante et si populaire auprès de la gente masculine, vous savez. Jane est la beauté de la famille, mais Lydia promet d'être au moins aussi belle qu'elle, elle me ressemble beaucoup lorsque j'avais son âge. Il ne faut pas vous fier à l'apparence de Lizzie qui est moins jolie, et qui tient du côté de son père, ainsi que de ses attitudes de sauvageonne à courir la campagne ! finit-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Lizzie.

Comment Lizzie pourrait se sentir encore plus humiliée ? Elle entendit Caroline Bingley pouffer de rire derrière sa serviette en la regardant pour se moquer d'elle. Elle allait répondre, tout comme son père qui ne supportait pas qu'on se moquât ainsi de sa fille préférée, lorsqu'un soutien vint d'une personne complètement inattendue.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire, Mrs Bennet, que Miss Elizabeth est l'une des plus belles femmes de ma connaissance … tout comme ses sœurs.

C'était Darcy qui s'était exprimé sur la question tout en pensant « pour moi la plus belle de toutes », mais il ne pouvait le dire de peur d'affirmer une préférence trop marquée envers la jeune femme qui de surcroît était fiancée à son cousin, même si c'était encore un secret pour tous. C'était déjà hardi de dire cela et il s'en étonna lui-même, mais entendre dénigrer ainsi la femme qu'il aimait fut au-dessus de ses forces.

Lizzie était stupéfaite, car passer de « tout juste passable » à l'une des plus belles, voilà bien un sacré progrès ! Mr Darcy était-il donc vraiment sérieux lorsqu'il avait déclaré l'admirer ?

Miss Bingley découvrit, avec horreur, que Miss Eliza était une rivale, car jamais Darcy ne s'était prononcé de la sorte, et en public, au sujet de la beauté d'une femme. Ses relations avec la sœur de Jane n'avaient jamais été très cordiales, surtout depuis les manigances que Caroline avait perpétrées contre le mariage de son frère avec Jane, mais là ce serait encore pire.

Maintenant Caroline Bingley détestait Elizabeth Bennet.

Georgiana donna un coup d'œil à son frère. Elle aussi savait que jamais son frère ne ferait un tel commentaire, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais loué la beauté d'aucune femme, mais … hmmm… Il avait fait la connaissance de Miss Elizabeth dans le Kent, et c'était là qu'il était tombé amoureux. Se pourrait-il … ?

Mr Bennet avait aussi son avis sur les paroles du gentleman qu'il exprima tout haut et avec un humour bien personnel.

\- Prenez garde Mr Darcy, de ne point trop flatter mes filles ou vous allez susciter des attentes chez mon épouse et vous risqueriez de vous retrouver engagé à l'une d'elles avant la fin de la journée. Mais si le cœur vous en dit, et que votre goût se porte sur la sottise et la frivolité, je vous conseillerais de choisir Lydia ou Catherine, si vous préférez la morale et la musique, Mary ferait très bien votre affaire, enfin si aucune de toutes ces qualités ne vous inspirait, que vous ayez une inclination vers un esprit aiguisé et que vous n'ayez pas peur des défis, c'est ma Lizzie qui vous conviendrait le mieux.

\- Oh, Mr Bennet, que dites-vous là ! s'exclama un peu trop fortement son épouse.

Miss Bingley ne cacha pas une joie victorieuse en regardant Elizabeth, tandis que le reste de la tablée se tut de surprise. Darcy fut sauvé de l'embarras d'une réponse par l'arrivée du dernier plat du premier service encore tout fumant.

Lizzie était consternée et affligée, toute sa famille – toujours exceptée Jane – aurait-elle décidé de se ridiculiser ce soir ? Elle baissa la tête de honte, n'osant pas regarder Darcy, s'attendant à voir en lui du mépris et le triomphe d'avoir eu raison lorsqu'il avait déclaré que de se marier dans sa famille serait une dégradation. Il devait être soulagé d'avoir échappé à une telle infortune.

Les convives commencèrent à manger, Lydia et Kitty se disputaient au sujet de la propriété d'un ruban jaune. Lizzie échangea avec son père un coup d'œil qui exprima son inconfort, mais il ne réagit toujours pas à l'inconvenance de ses sœurs. Jane et Charles échangeaient des regards énamourés. Les autres dégustaient le mets qu'ils avaient choisi en silence jusqu'à ce que…

\- Votre consommé est absolument délicieux, Mrs Bennet, dit Darcy avec sincérité.

\- Oh, merci Mr Darcy ! vous êtes bien aimable, dit la maîtresse des lieux, flattée, mais je suis sûre qu'un homme riche comme vous l'êtes doit être habitué aux plats les plus raffinés et que vous devez avoir au moins un chef cuisinier français.

\- Détrompez-vous, madame. La cuisinière qui s'occupe de nos repas en ville est une pure Anglaise et le cuisinier qui officie à Pemberley a des origines italiennes de par sa mère tous deux seraient ravis et honorés d'avoir la recette d'une telle merveille.

\- Je serais heureuse de vous obliger, Mr Darcy.

Mrs Bennet souriait en se tenant bien droite de fierté, elle savait que sa table était connue pour être la meilleure du voisinage, mais être louangée ainsi par un tel gentleman, si riche et si illustre était source d'une grande joie.

Quant à Lizzie, elle faillit s'étouffer sur la cuillerée qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche en entendant Mr Darcy complimenter sa mère. De plus, elle était étonnée que cet homme, qu'elle pensait si dédaigneux de ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs, sût ce genre de détails à propos de son personnel. Elle-même ignorait quelles étaient les origines de Mrs Hughes, leur cuisinière. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas le gentil frère jumeau de l'homme qu'elle avait connu dans le Kent. Pourquoi, après qu'elle l'avait rejeté aussi durement et en ayant observé le comportement pour le moins « rustique » - pour ne pas dire pire - de sa famille, était-il si… aimable avec eux ? Elle avait même du mal à associer cet adjectif avec l'homme. À moins que ça ne fût pour le bien de son ami Charles, quoi qu'il en fût c'était un bel effort de sa part. Elle s'adressa ensuite à sa voisine de gauche.

\- Miss Darcy, je crois savoir que vous aimez la musique.

\- En effet, répondit simplement la jeune fille intimidée.

\- Miss Darcy est une jeune fille très talentueuse et des plus accomplies, intervint Caroline Bingley d'une voix doucereuse mettant mal à l'aise Georgiana.

\- Quel instrument préférez-vous ? demanda Lizzie qui avait remarqué la gêne de sa voisine.

\- Le pianoforte.

\- J'en joue aussi, mais plutôt mal, ma foi.

\- Pourtant, Fitzwilliam m'a dit qu'il avait eu grand plaisir à vous écouter, déclara-t-elle avant de rougir en se demandant si elle n'en avait point trop dit.

\- Fitzwilliam ? demanda Lizzie tout en supposant qu'il s'agissait du nom de baptême de Mr Darcy, mais elle trouvait étrange qu'il correspondît aussi au nom de famille de Richard.

\- C'est le prénom de Mr Darcy qui a été choisi en l'honneur de sa famille maternelle, répondit Caroline avec supériorité pour connaître un détail qui prouvait son degré d'intimité avec les Darcy.

\- Votre frère a dû exagérer, répondit Lizzie à Geogiana, surprise de sa révélation.

\- En tant que gentleman, Mr Darcy a dû enjoliver les choses, car il est toute gentillesse et indulgence, dit Caroline d'un sourire avec une implication cachée que Lizzie comprit parfaitement.

\- Oh, non ! Fitzwilliam dit toujours la vérité et ne pratique pas la flatterie, répondit Georgiana avec sentiment.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire », pensa Lizzie en songeant à la proposition de mariage du gentleman en question, elle jeta un œil dans sa direction, il parlait avec Charles. Cependant, elle pouvait voir dans ces mots l'amour et l'admiration que portait Miss Darcy envers son frère, mais aussi dans ses yeux. Elle était aussi ravie de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas apprécier Miss Bingley. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de méditer longtemps sur le sujet, car elle vit Georgiana sursauter et se décomposer à la prononciation d'un nom que venait de citer un peu trop fortement Lydia qui parlait à sa mère avec emportement.

\- Tous les officiers sont à Brighton, notamment le capitaine Denny et le lieutenant Wickham, et je veux y aller aussi ! J'ai déjà perdu deux semaines à cause du mariage de Jane et de Mr Bingley ! s'exclama-t-elle avec pétulance. Puisque Harriet Harrington et sa famille vont à Newhaven dans huit jours et qu'ils nous ont proposé de m'emmener et de me déposer chez les Foster, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas ! Je veux y fêter mon anniversaire !

\- Mais vous irez ma petite chérie, nous convaincrons votre père, vous verrez, répondit Mrs Bennet.

Lizzie vit le bref regard échangé par sa voisine et son frère, celui de Mr Darcy s'était brusquement assombri, ses mâchoires se serrèrent brièvement et il observait maintenant sa sœur avec une inquiétude palpable. Quant à celle-ci, elle était devenue blême et sa main droite trembla sur sa cuillère avant qu'elle ne la reposât dans son assiette sans même en avoir consommé le contenu. Elle était visiblement en détresse et Lizzie soupçonna qu'il y avait quelque histoire là-dessous. Elle se souvint de la remarque du colonel Fitzwilliam : « _Wickham est un scélérat de la pire espèce habillé de charme et de tromperie, il a fait beaucoup de torts aux Darcy_. » Elizabeth se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà, cela concernait-il directement Miss Darcy ? Lizzie pensait que cette réaction était trop forte pour que ce soit uniquement à cause de querelles d'héritage. D'autant plus qu'en général les hommes n'en parlaient pas aux femmes, encore moins aux jeune filles, alors que cela cachait-il ? Elle était plus sûre que jamais que ce Wickham était effectivement quelqu'un de dangereux. Elle décida rapidement de détourner le sujet de cette conversation en s'adressant à sa petite sœur avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse noter la gêne de la jeune Darcy.

\- Lydia, en parlant d'Harriet Harrington, avez-vous terminé le roman qu'elle vous a prêté ? Est-il intéressant ?

\- Mr Fordyce nous dit au sujet des livres qu'« il semble y en avoir très peu, à la manière d'un roman, que vous pouvez lire en toute sécurité, et encore moins que vous puissiez lire avec avantage.» **(1)** sermonna Mary qui ne lisait que des ouvrages les plus convenables destinés aux jeunes filles et notamment jamais de romans.

\- Oh, Mary, épargnez-nous donc vos sermons insipides et incessants ! rétorqua Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Habituellement Lydia ne prêtait jamais trop d'attention aux remarques de Mary, mais elle avait justement choisi ce soir pour se chamailler au sujet de la bonne attitude à adopter en public. L'une pensant que citer des leçons de moral devant des invités était ennuyeux et grossier, l'autre qu'une jeune fille digne de ce nom devait se montrer réservée et discrète, ne voyant pas l'ironie dans son propre comportement. Lydia en oublia de répondre à la question de Lizzie, mais au moins les sujets de Brighton et du lieutenant Wickham avaient ainsi été écartés, même si le manque de bienséance des deux sœurs avait montré un nouvel aspect.

 **O &P**

Après le repas, Mr Bennet offrit un peu de répit aux deux autres gentlemen dans son havre de paix qu'était son bureau, où il leur servit un verre de vin de Porto. Ils parlèrent de l'actualité avec la nouvelle menace de Napoléon qui planait sur l'Europe et des plantations qu'ils avaient réalisées sur leur domaine respectif.

\- Pratiquez-vous la rotation des cultures **(2)** ? demanda Darcy à son hôte.

\- Oui, grâce à ma fille Elizabeth qui m'a convaincu de m'y mettre après qu'elle a lu le livre de Wight.

\- Miss Elizabeth a lu un livre sur l'élevage et la culture !? s'étonna Bingley contrairement à Darcy qui ne voyait là qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la personnalité atypique de la jeune femme.

\- Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le père avec un mélange de fierté et de provocation. Elizabeth est la plus intelligente et la plus instruite de mes filles.

Avant de rejoindre les femmes, Darcy demanda à parler à Mr Bennet en privé.

\- En parlant de vos filles, dit Darcy avant de se racler la gorge de gêne.

\- Ah ne vous formalisez pas sur ce que j'ai dit, jeune homme, l'interrompit Mr Bennet, je plaisantais bien sûr !

\- Je ne faisais pas allusion à cela… mais à ce que j'ai entendu au sujet de Brighton, précisa Darcy mal à l'aise.

\- Ah ! oui, Lydia a été invitée par l'épouse du colonel Forster qui commande la milice qui est restée ici durant cet hiver et qui vient de partir pour Brighton. Et avec votre sœur vous devez connaître les caprices et folies des enfants de son âge, elle fait tout pour y aller. Veuillez excuser son comportement à ce sujet, le vieil homme observa le brun avec attention se demandant bien où il voulait en venir, il pensa d'abord qu'il avait été choqué de l'attitude inconvenable de Lydia.

\- Vous vous méprenez, Mr Bennet, je souhaiterais simplement vous mettre en garde, il fit une pause. Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre vie de famille, mais laissez-moi vous avertir que se cache dans les rangs de la milice une canaille de la pire espèce, dit Darcy en triturant nerveusement sa chevalière.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précis, Mr Darcy ? demanda Mr Bennet sérieusement en arquant son sourcil gauche.

\- Je connais le lieutenant Wickham depuis mon enfance, et j'ai malheureusement été témoin de nombre de ses méfaits.

\- Ah, je sais, certains marchands se sont plaints de notes restées impayées après son départ, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que cela a à voir avec ma fille ?

\- C'est aussi un chasseur de fortune et un séducteur pour ne pas dire… libertin.

\- Lydia ne possède pas de dot conséquente, de plus elle sera chaperonnée par le colonel Foster et sa femme, elle ne risque donc rien.

\- Malheureusement, Mr Wickham ne laisse pas que des dettes derrière lui… mais aussi… des bâtards, le jeune homme craignait d'offenser son aîné alors il précisa, c'est un coureur de jupons, je connais plusieurs jeunes femmes, depuis la femme de chambre jusqu'à des filles de bonne famille, qui s'y sont laissées prendre.

\- Vous me conseillez donc de ne pas accepter l'invitation des Foster ?

\- En effet, si je puis me permettre, Mr Bennet.

\- Très bien, j'y réfléchirai, merci de votre conseil, Mr Darcy.

\- À votre service.

Cela avait coûté beaucoup à Darcy de se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Mais si Miss Lydia, qui avait l'air très frivole, vu sa façon de parler des chiffons et des militaires, venait à se laisser séduire par Wickham, elle ferait porter le déshonneur à toute sa famille, y compris Miss Elizabeth qui ne pourrait donc plus se marier avec Richard. Il était malheureux de ne pas être l'élu de son cœur, mais si elle devait perdre ses chances de connaître le bonheur avec son cousin et lui avec elle, il en serait encore plus misérable.

Globalement Darcy avait été atterré par le comportement de la famille Bennet à l'exception des deux filles aînées. En effet, après avoir fait la connaissance des Gardiner, de Miss Bennet et de Miss Elizabeth, il s'était imaginé que tous les Bennet devaient leur ressembler. Il se souvint que Charles lui avait dit que Mrs Bennet était juste un peu trop enthousiaste, c'était un euphémisme ! Quel manque de convenances de la part de la mère et des deux plus jeunes filles, à la limite parfois de la vulgarité. Miss Mary avait montré une tendance à être imbue d'elle-même. Et le père qui observait tout cela avec amusement, dérision et sarcasme. Comment un homme, un gentleman, pouvait manquer à ce point à ses devoirs de père et d'époux en laissant faire ? Même en tant que seigneur du domaine il se montrait indolent : si sa fille ne lui avait pas conseillé la rotation des cultures, il en serait encore aux techniques pratiquées au Moyen-Âge. Seules les deux aînées avaient réagi pour réprimander leur jeune sœur, c'était à se demander comment Miss Bennet et Miss Elizabeth pouvaient faire partie de cette famille ?

Pourtant, il avait voulu se montrer courtois, poli, et même bienveillant en parlant de Wickham à son hôte. Il voulait devenir un meilleur homme, même si c'était difficile. Et puis, il se rappela l'attitude déplorable de Lady Catherine. Le manque de politesse de sa tante envers ses invités avait été tout aussi vulgaire que le manque de bienséance des Bennet. Tout le monde avait un proche dont il n'avait pas de quoi se montrer fier. Lui-même n'avait pas eu une attitude exemplaire, il s'en faut. Mais que penseront les Fitzwilliam de savoir Richard vouloir se lier à cette famille, surtout Lady Claire, qui était si attachée à son rang encore davantage que son époux, le comte de Matlock ? Il craignait que Miss Elizabeth rencontrât des difficultés à se faire accepter par eux.

Après le retour des gentlemen au salon, la fin de la journée se déroula sans incident majeur. Elizabeth et Mary eurent l'occasion de parler de musique avec Georgiana sous les yeux attentifs de Mr Darcy. Les jeunes femmes avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, la jeune fille était visiblement à l'aise avec elles et il s'en réjouit, car même si Miss Elizabeth ne pourrait pas devenir la belle-sœur de Georgie, elle pourrait faire partie de sa vie et la guider à l'occasion en tant que cousine. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque sa sœur lui demanda si elle pouvait accepter l'invitation de Mary à venir pratiquer du pianoforte avec elle pour une pièce à quatre mains. Le Darcy réformé qu'il était devenu ne put refuser devant son enthousiasme, même s'il était un peu réticent à cause du comportement de certains Bennet, il l'accompagnerait pour veiller sur elle. « Uniquement pour cela », se dit-il, tandis que dans son cœur il savait qu'il voulait avoir plus d'occasions pour voir Miss Elizabeth.

 **O &P**

Le soir venu, alors que Jane était déjà endormie, Lizzie se glissa sans faire de bruit dans son lit, puis elle repensa à l'attitude de Mr Darcy : quel changement ! Il avait même agréé l'invitation faite à sa sœur, sans mépris. Elle revit aussi Caroline qui se comportait déjà comme la future Mrs Darcy, et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Lizzie s'en irrita, elle n'aimait pas voir Caroline Bingley faire les yeux doux au nouveau Mr Darcy.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** D'après ma traduction d'un extrait des 'Sermons aux jeunes femmes', du Dr James Fordyce, 1766 : "there seem to be very few, in the style of a Novel, that you can read with safety, and yet fewer that you can read with advantage."- _Sermons to Young Women_.

 **(2) Rotation des cultures** : technique agricole qui alterne les cultures au fil des années sur une même parcelle. Elle permet d'augmenter la fertilité des sols et les rendements. Le mot de « rotation » a été importé de l'anglais où il apparaît en 1778 dans _Present State of Husbandry in Scotland_ , d'Andrew Wight.


	25. C17:révélations et confidences

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 _ **.**_

 **Merci beaucoup de vos "reviews, favoris et follows" qui me vont droit au cœur.  
**

 **En effet, Elizabeth est loin d'être exempte de tout reproche, mais elle mettra plus de temps que Darcy à comprendre et surtout à admettre ses propres erreurs.**

 **Patience, vous comprendrez bientôt comment Lizzie arrivera à Pemberley,** ** **tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure, idem pour savoir ce qu'a fait Wickham en plus de ce qu'on sait déjà**** ** **. En attendant voici le chapitre 17.**** _ ** _ **  
**_**_

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Le premier de nos devoirs, c'est de veiller sur notre famille et les gens qu'on aime.  
_ \- Silvio Pellico _-_

 **Chapitre 17 : révélations et confidences**

En rentrant de sa promenade matinale, Lizzie fut encore témoin des manigances de Lydia qui implorait sa mère en faisant des pieds et des mains pour aller à Brighton, tout en narguant Kitty qui toussait de plus en plus. Elizabeth décida donc d'aller voir son père pour en parler et le convaincre de ne pas la laisser y aller, surtout avec la présence d'un certain George Wickham là-bas. Elle frappa donc à la porte de son bureau et, après avoir obtenu sa permission, elle entra et se dirigea vers son père qui était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, un gros livre posé sur ses genoux croisés. Il leva ses yeux sur elle, en la regardant d'une façon interrogative.

Elizabeth décida d'affronter immédiatement le sujet pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'attention de son père.

\- Papa, vous ne devez pas permettre à Lydia d'aller à Brighton. Son attitude frivole et irresponsable risque de lui être préjudiciable avec tous ces officiers présents là-bas et ainsi entacher la réputation de toutes ses sœurs si jamais elle venait à commettre l'irréparable. Surtout que j'ai appris de source fiable que le lieutenant Wickham ne fait pas que des dettes, il est aussi un séducteur de la pire espèce... or vous connaissez Lydia qui se pâme devant la moindre tunique rouge, et surtout devant lui !

Mr Bennet regarda sa fille pendant un long moment, pensif.

\- Et cette source fiable ne s'appellerait-elle pas Mr Darcy par hasard, hum ? dit-il avec amusement en observant attentivement sa fille qui se mit à rougir.

\- Non, … enfin oui, « mais pas seulement », pensa-t-elle étonnée qu'il cite ce nom.

\- Lizzie, vous êtes la deuxième personne après Mr Darcy à me demander de renoncer à envoyer Lydia à Brighton.

\- Mr Darcy vous a entretenu à ce sujet ? demanda Lizzie stupéfaite.

Décidément le jeune homme avait vraiment changé, pensa Lizzie ou bien était-ce qu'elle l'ait si mal jugé ? À moins que ça ne fût un peu des deux.

\- En quoi cela est-il si surprenant ? remarqua-t-il en l'observant minutieusement.

\- Mr Darcy est habituellement un homme si… réservé. Elle avait d'abord pensé hautain et froid, mais était-ce toujours le cas ?

\- Eh bien, il a dû considérer que la situation était suffisamment sérieuse pour sortir de sa réserve, et me révéler la véritable nature du lieutenant Wickham et de ses méfaits. Mais dites-moi, mon enfant, vous avez l'air de bien le connaître ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

\- Mr Whickam ? Pas tellement, il est… Elizabeth tenta de distraire son père qui l'interrompit immédiatement.

\- Je voulais dire Mr Darcy, ma chère.

\- Ah ! euh… Non, … pas vraiment, Lizzie devint écarlate. Nous avons juste eu quelques discussions à Rosings, « notamment dans le parc » pensa-t-elle, et au presbytère... et nous avons joué aux échecs. Autre tentative de diversion.

\- Intéressant… et qui a gagné ? la curiosité de Mr Bennet était maintenant piquée.

\- Chacun une partie, mais je crois qu'il a perdu la première pour m'avoir sous-estimée.

Père et fille se mirent à rire. Mr Bennet commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière tout cela.

\- Et comment a-t-il réagi face à sa défaite ? s'enquit-il, désirant en connaître un peu plus sur le caractère de l'homme.

\- Il m'a félicitée et vous a complimenté lorsqu'il a appris que c'était mon père qui m'avait appris à jouer, ensuite il a demandé que je lui accorde une revanche.

\- Voilà bien un intéressant jeune homme, très avisé, dit Mr Bennet pour sonder la réaction de sa fille préférée.

Elizabeth tritura l'une de ses manchettes tandis que ses yeux survolèrent brièvement le paysage au-delà des fenêtres du bureau, ses joues encore colorées.

\- Que décidez-vous donc pour Lydia ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, ce qui n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de son père, tout comme les petits gestes qui trahissaient sa gêne, confirmant ses soupçons qu'il y avait une histoire là-dessous, mais pour l'instant il n'insista pas, il savait que ce serait peine perdue.

\- Je me range à vos deux avis, Lydia restera ici.

\- Merci père ! Lizzie expira, soulagée.

\- Mais je vous préviens que je resterai enfermé dans mon bureau pour les deux semaines à venir ! dit-il avec un humour moqueur.

Quand, le souper juste terminé, la décision fut annoncée à la benjamine qu'elle n'irait point à Brighton Lydia devint hystérique, Kitty s'en réjouit, Mary donna une leçon de moral et leur mère se lamenta sur ses pauvres nerfs tout en réclamant ses sels, tandis que Mr Bennet s'empressa de quitter la salle à manger pour se cacher dans ses livres, comme promis. Comme d'habitude il incomba à Jane et Lizzie d'essayer de calmer les choses.

 **O &P**

À quelques miles de distance, le lendemain du dîner chez les Bennet, Darcy et sa sœur étaient installés dans le petit salon privé attenant à la chambre de Darcy pour passer du temps ensemble avant le repas. Darcy voulait savoir l'impression que la famille Bennet avait fait à Georgiana, donc, après avoir aimablement discuté de ceci et de cela, il posa la question à sa sœur.

Georgiana, en tant que jeune fille bien éduquée commença par indiquer les personnes qu'elle avait appréciées : Miss Elizabeth, Miss Jane et Miss Mary. Elle lui confia qu'elle se sentait surtout bien et confortable avec Miss Elizabeth. Georgiana remarqua que les yeux de son frère montraient plus d'intérêt lorsqu'elle parlait de celle-ci, mais qu'il y avait un mélange de tristesse et d'une autre émotion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui.

Elle repensa à l'attitude de son frère envers Miss Elizabeth la veille durant le repas chez les Bennet et ses doutes resurgirent. Son frère lui avait dit qu'il avait connu Miss Elizabeth à Rosings, alors ne serait-elle pas effectivement la mystérieuse jeune femme dont il était amoureux et qu'il avait dit ne pas pouvoir épouser à cause de son manque de relations et de fortune, comme elle l'avait envisagé pendant le dîner ? Aurait-il finalement renoncé à l'épouser ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il avait l'air si mélancolique ? Serait-ce cela la maladie qu'il l'avait accablé à son retour ? Elle pensait pourtant l'avoir convaincu que ce n'était pas important pour elle, alors serait-ce à cause de Lady Catherine qui aurait eu vent de l'histoire ? Georgiana connaissait très bien les intentions de sa tante de vouloir marier sa fille Anne à son frère. Elle devait savoir si son hypothèse était vraie, alors malgré la crainte d'être indiscrète et même au risque de contrarier son frère elle osa aborder ce sujet si délicat.

\- Fitzwilliam, vous ne m'avez jamais reparlé de la jeune femme dont vous êtes amoureux, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? l'avez-vous revue ? Allez-vous la demander en mariage ?

\- Darcy fut étonné par ce soudain changement de sujet, enfin, presque, mais Georgie ne savait pas qu'elle venait d'exprimer son opinion sur la dame qu'il aimait. Il était donc interloqué.

\- Georgie, une question à la fois, répondit-il. Cette diversion lui donnait également un peu de temps pour savoir quoi répondre, puis il reprit. Oui, je l'ai revue et notre mariage est impossible, dit-il aussi nonchalamment que possible en éludant certaines choses embarrassantes.

Georgiana se pencha vers lui afin de mieux observer son expression et aussi donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- Mais pourtant, je pensais vous avoir convaincu que vos raisons, à savoir le manque de fortune et de relations, n'étaient pas importantes !

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de cela, répondit-il gêné en détournant son regard vers la fenêtre toute proche, il essayait d'éviter de dire pourquoi.

\- Mais alors quelle en est la cause ? persévéra Georgiana, son ton un peu exaspéré. Et vous ne m'avez pas dit son nom, insista-t-elle davantage sentant qu'il esquivait ses questions.

\- Je… je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, mais… mais elle a refusé, finit-il la voix rauque à cause de l'émotion en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Elle a refusé ! s'exclama Georgiana incrédule, elle porta sa main à sa bouche restée ouverte de stupeur, mais qui est-elle ?

\- Miss Elizabeth Bennet, murmura-t-il en triturant sa chevalière, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus éluder la question.

\- Miss Eli… Georgiana s'interrompit les yeux ronds en voyant ses soupçons se confirmer, puis demanda, mais pourquoi a-t-elle refusé ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, rejeter ce frère qu'elle vénérait, et que toutes les femmes nubiles convoitaient et rêvaient d'épouser, était pour elle incompréhensible, inconcevable.

\- Elle ne ressent aucune affection à mon égard.

\- Comment peut-on ne pas vous apprécier ! s'exclama Georgiana indignée sur un ton acrimonieux, se redressant rigidement sur son siège, car elle commençait à éprouver du ressentiment envers Elizabeth pour faire souffrir son frère ainsi. Vous êtes le meilleur des hommes !

Darcy secoua lentement sa tête, la mine déconfite. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que sa sœur pense du mal de la femme qu'il aimait toujours.

\- Eh bien… ce que j'ai à vous dire va vous atterrer, Georgie… et je n'en suis pas fier… préparez-vous à quelque chose d'affreux, commença-t-il par dire avec difficulté. Je ne me suis pas bien comporté avec Miss Elizabeth… je les ai d'abord dédaignés, elle, son cousin, ses amis. Enfin, le pire… je l'ai insultée lorsque je lui ai fait ma demande en lui disant... combien elle était en-dessous de ma condition, il était tout penaud le regard toujours baissé.

\- Nooon ! Fitzwilliam… mais comment… ? elle ne comprenait pas comment son cher frère qui, pour elle, était le modèle du parfait gentleman et un parangon de vertu avait pu agir ainsi.

\- Oui, je sais Georgie, j'ai été déplorable et je n'ai reçu que ce que j'ai mérité, mais j'ai compris la leçon, croyez-moi, il releva le regard pour affronter enfin celui de sa sœur.

\- Mais, vous êtes-vous excusé ?

\- Non, car je ne l'avais point revue avant hier, mais c'est mon intention de le faire dès que j'en aurai l'opportunité.

\- Alors peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu, vous aurez l'occasion de la revoir avec le mariage de sa sœur avec Mr Bingley, peut-être que vous aurez une seconde chance de la courtiser décemment ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance, Georgie ! dit Darcy avec regret, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi, pas encore.

\- J'aimerais tant avoir une sœur comme Miss Elizabeth, elle est si gentille et si attentionnée.

\- C'est une femme exceptionnelle, effectivement, elle n'a jamais eu peur de me contredire, ni de me déplaire pour affirmer son opinion, ni même de me remettre à ma place lorsque je me suis montré ignoble avec elle. Grâce à elle j'ai compris mes erreurs et je pense… j'espère être devenu un meilleur homme, dit-il avec émotion.

\- Je comprends mieux votre attitude chez les Bennet maintenant, vous, d'habitude si réservé en présence d'étrangers, étiez plus affable, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son frère en signe de compassion.

\- Oui, Miss Elizabeth m'a appris que la réserve excessive pouvait être prise pour de l'arrogance. Et vous, dites-moi, n'avez-vous pas été trop intimidée par ses jeunes sœurs et sa mère ? il voulait changer de sujet.

\- Un peu, mais ce ne fut pas pire que lorsque je me retrouve en présence de Lady Catherine, elle fit un léger sourire et Darcy émit un petit rire.

\- Vous avez raison, ma colombe, au moins elles ne sont pas perfides. Et lorsque le nom de… Wickham a été évoqué, n'avez-vous pas été bouleversée ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main et avec inquiétude.

\- Disons que j'ai été tellement surprise d'apprendre que Miss Lydia le connaisse. Comment cela se peut-il ?

\- Il s'est engagé dans la milice locale, mais son régiment est maintenant parti pour Brighton.

\- Mais si elle se rend là-bas sans sa famille… ses yeux s'arrondirent horrifiés, elle était anxieuse pour la sécurité de la jeune Bennet, tant qu'elle en oublia de demander comment il était au courant de cela.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dit deux mots à Mr Bennet, mais sans parler de vous, la rassura-t-il, et il est maintenant conscient de la véritable nature de ce… de ce… il se retint de prononcer « pendard ».

\- Ils furent interrompus par un valet de pied qui venait leur annoncer que le souper allait être servi. Darcy était heureux d'avoir eu cette conversation avec sa sœur, d'avoir partagé avec quelqu'un une part de son fardeau. Elle avait tellement mûri durant ces derniers mois, il était fier d'elle. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler de l'engagement de mariage d'Elizabeth à Richard, c'était un secret que son cousin avait demandé de garder, et puis c'était encore trop difficile et douloureux de l'évoquer sans risquer de s'effondrer.

Quant à Georgiana, elle commença à fomenter un plan pour offrir une seconde chance à son frère malgré lui. Elle avait beaucoup aimé Miss Elizabeth qui l'avait mise à l'aise si rapidement, de même que sa gentillesse, son intelligence et la sincérité qu'elle avait eue avec Fitzwilliam, elle savait parfaitement que, par ambition, bien des femmes auraient fait taire leurs véritables sentiments et auraient fermé les yeux sur la mauvaise attitude du jeune homme afin de devenir Mrs Darcy, à commencer par Miss Bingley qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais pas Miss Elizabeth qui avait ainsi démontré être intègre. Georgiana pensait que Miss Elizabeth Bennet ferait une excellente Mrs Darcy.

 **Quel sera le plan de Georgiana, une idée ? Et surtout fonctionnera-t-il ?**


	26. C18: le Mont Oakham

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 _ **.**_

 **Je remercie beaucoup l'un des Guests ainsi que Lenniee d'avoir signalé le changement de rating, c'est une erreur de manipulation que j'ai rectifiée en reclassant la fiction en "T". Avec toutes mes excuses.**

 **Merci pour les nouveaux "reviews, favoris et follows".**

 **Lydia restera à Longbourn pour l'instant, mais j'ai en tête un rôle à jouer pour elle dans la suite de cette histoire qui n'est pour l'instant qu'une ébauche.** **J'ai préféré développer le rôle de Georgiana pour changer, c'est donc elle que vous retrouverez dans d'autres chapitres.**

 **Vous reverrez le comte et la comtesse vers la fin de l'histoire.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Un homme ne doit jamais rougir d'avouer qu'il a tort ; car, en faisant cet aveu, il prouve qu'il est plus sage aujourd'hui qu'hier._

\- Jean-Jacques Rousseau –

.

 _ **Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance et mieux ressentir l'état d'esprit de Darcy ici, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson dont parle ce chapitre "Ae fond kiss" et plus particulièrement la superbe version de Robyn Stapleton qui a une magnifique voix, j'en ai des frissons chaque fois que je l'entends. Entrez "Robyn Stapleton ae fond kiss" sur google, c'est la 1ère entrée.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapitre 18 : le Mont Oakham**

À l'instar d'un fantôme, Darcy traînait sa peine comme un boulet. Il s'était levé tôt, avant ses hôtes et sa sœur, car il avait envie de prendre l'air, de faire de l'exercice pour éliminer toutes les émotions de ces dernières semaines, il n'en avait guère eu l'occasion à Londres. Aux écuries, il s'était fait donner la direction du Mont Oakham par le palefrenier, il savait que c'était l'endroit favori de Miss Elizabeth et il avait envie d'y faire un tour et de voir avec ses propres yeux ce dont elle avait parlé. Il avait enfourché Pégase et, après un échauffement, il l'avait lancé au galop pour parcourir le plus gros du chemin qui traversait un paysage boisé avec essentiellement des hêtres. Les couleurs de ces bois étaient changeantes, un camaïeu de verts était créé par la lumière matinale à travers le feuillage des arbres et le sol était encore jonché d'un tapis bleu-mauve de jacinthes sauvages en fin de floraison. Les clochettes exhalaient un doux parfum qui faisait penser au muguet, mais surtout, c'était aussi l'une des notes du parfum de Miss Elizabeth que Darcy reconnut. Il ralentit sa monture quelques minutes pour s'en imprégner, c'était plus fort que lui, il savait bien que la jeune femme ne serait jamais la sienne et que c'était se tourmenter que d'agir ainsi, mais il s'adonna à cette faiblesse, toutefois il se retint de démonter de son cheval pour cueillir quelques fleurs. Enfin, il atteignit des coteaux calcaires et le Mont Oakham. Le jeune homme attacha son étalon à une palissade et finit la route à pied, pour en atteindre le sommet. Il y avait un arbre et quelques gros rochers.

Il se tourna vers la vallée et profita du tableau pastoral depuis cette hauteur isolée, qui offrait une vue panoramique sur les collines de Chiltern **(1)** et sur la campagne du Hertfordshire creusée de ruisseaux, divisée par des haies, tapissée de bosquets, parsemée de villages sillonnés de rues et ruelles. Ces collines crayeuses abritaient une grande richesse de bâtiments fascinants situés dans un écrin de verdure luxuriante en cette fin de printemps: de charmants cottages en briques et en silex, des granges rustiques, l'église médiévale du village en contre-bas et de magnifiques demeures seigneuriales, comme celles de Netherfield ou de Longbourn. Darcy contempla le réseau de chemins qui rejoignaient la _Icknield Way_ et la _Ridgeway_ , ces anciens sentiers qui dataient probablement de la préhistoire, et qui serpentaient dans le paysage. Darcy n'était pas surpris que Miss Elizabeth, ayant grandi dans la région, aimât se promener dans cet environnement magnifique qui avait des attraits certains. D'après la position du soleil actuellement à l'est et qui était dans son dos, il devinait au loin la ville de Luton vers sa droite, d'où il voyait la fumée s'élever de quelques maisons ; celle de Saint-Albans devait donc se trouver derrière cette colline à sa gauche, du moins si son sens de l'orientation ne lui faisait pas défaut **(2)** , pensa-il en tournant sa tête lentement et en admirant le paysage.

Un Milan Royal **(3)** majestueux planait dans les cieux, peut-être à la recherche d'une proie. Il s'approcha très près de Darcy en poussant un cri, probablement attiré par la curiosité. Le jeune homme leva les yeux en suivant le parcours du rapace, en l'observant à son tour tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Sa tête et sa gorge étaient d'un gris-blanc strié de sombre. D'après son plumage c'était un mâle, un très beau spécimen, son corps était brun-roux, ses ailes l'étaient aussi, mais avec des taches blanchâtres sur le dessous et sa queue, qui était profondément fourchue, avait un aspect gris-blanc avec des pointes noires.

Darcy devait bien admettre que cette région était belle même s'il était habitué aux splendeurs plus sauvages du Derbyshire. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'explorer les environs, et de toute façon pas depuis ce point de vue particulier, lorsqu'il était venu visiter Netherfield avec Charles, l'été dernier, avant que son ami signât le bail.

Il trouva un coin à l'ombre du chêne séculaire, ôta son chapeau et ses gants de cuir et s'y installa, appuyant son dos contre le tronc, pour méditer avec pour seuls compagnons les regrets et la souffrance d'un amour non partagé. Le fait d'avoir revu Elizabeth, seulement six semaines après son rejet, avait versé du sel sur la plaie de son cœur blessé. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs et il n'avait pas retrouvé cette colère qu'elle avait eue au fond des yeux la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans le Kent. Mais elle avait eu l'air gênée, même si son attitude montrait davantage d'amabilité à son égard. Comment n'avait-il pas vu sa réticence à être en sa présence avant et comment n'avait-il pas compris, ni vu qu'elle lui avait clairement montré qu'elle avait de l'antipathie envers lui ? Maintenant, en ayant observé sa façon d'être avec lui lors du dîner chez les Bennet, il avait réalisé que cela n'avait pas été de la taquinerie pure, mais qu'elle avait cherché à le blesser avec tous ses traits d'esprits à propos de ses défauts, ce n'était pas de la badinerie subtile. Et cela lui faisait encore plus mal. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu après l'avoir déclarée juste passable et pas assez belle pour le tenter dès le début de leur rencontre, et après avoir dédaigné ses amis, et même son cousin, aussi ridicule fût-il ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Chacun avait des parents dont il pouvait se sentir embarrassé sa propre tante, Lady Catherine, s'était montrée si rude à l'égard de la jeune femme, pas de quoi être fier ou arrogant. Il désirait tellement lui faire des excuses, il faudrait absolument qu'il en trouvât l'opportunité avant de repartir.

Et Richard ? Où était-il en ce moment ? Il venait juste de recevoir une lettre du colonel, elle avait été expédiée depuis la Belgique quelques jours avant dans laquelle il avait écrit qu'il venait de s'embarquer pour le continent. Il y avait des rumeurs d'une bataille imminente et Darcy était vraiment très inquiet pour son cousin. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu le saluer, ni le féliciter pour ses fiançailles avec Miss Elizabeth ! Mais comment aurait-il pu à ce moment-là ? Il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses faiblesses. Il aimait ces deux êtres très profondément, alors aujourd'hui, il leur souhaitait sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde, même si cela était aux dépens du sien. C'était entièrement sa faute s'il n'avait pas su se faire aimer, ni même simplement apprécier de la jeune femme. Et puis Richard était un homme bien qui méritait d'être heureux. Certes, il ressentait encore de l'envie de savoir qu'il avait su gagner un trésor tel qu'Elizabeth Bennet, car il savait que jamais plus il ne retrouverait son égale, mais avec le temps il espérait et il travaillerait à ce que ce sentiment s'estompe à défaut de disparaître, il avait bien conscience que ce ne serait pas facile, car il la verrait régulièrement, mais Fitzwilliam Darcy était un homme d'honneur, loyal, droit et volontaire, et il surmonterait cela.

Tout en méditant, son odorat fut titillé par une senteur subtile et mystérieuse, il reconnut alors encore l'une des notes du parfum de l'élue de son cœur. Il en chercha l'origine et découvrit dans l'ombre un tapis de violettes. Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de cueillir quelques fleurs pour les humer profondément, désespérément. Ce serait sa dernière faiblesse, car maintenant, il devait faire ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de faire jusqu'à présent, son cœur devait faire ses adieux à Elizabeth, Lizzie comme l'appelaient ses proches, alors, pour une fois, il se permettrait de la nommer ainsi dans le poème ' _Ae fond kiss'_ de Robert Burns qui avait été mis en musique et qu'il chanta doucement, tout en adaptant très légèrement les paroles à sa situation.

 _Not even_ _ **(4)**_ _Ae fond kiss, and then we sever!_

 _Ae farewell, alas forever!_

 _Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee,_

 _Warring sighs_ and groans I'll _wage thee._

 _Who shall say that Fortune grieves him,_

 _While the star of hope she leaves him ?_

 _Me nae cheerful twinkle lights me,_

 _Dark despair around benights me._

 _I'll ne'er blame my partial fancy:_

 _Nothing could resist my Lizzie_ _ **(5)**_ _!_

 _For to see her was to love her_

 _Love but her, and love forever._

 _Had I_ _ **(6)**_ _never lov'd sae kindly,_

 _Had I_ _ **(6)**_ _never lov'd sae blindly,_

 _never met – or never awfully behaved_ _ **(7)**_ _–_

 _I_ _ **(6)**_ _had never been broken-hearted._

 _Fare-thee-weel, thou(my) first and fairest!_

 _Fare-thee-weel, thou(my) best and dearest!_

 _Thine be ilka joy and treasure,_

 _Peace, Enjoyment, Love and Pleasure!_

 _Not even_ _ **(4)**_ _Ae fond kiss, and then we sever!_

 _Ae farewell, alas forever!_

 _Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee,_

 _Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee._

À la fin sa voix finit par se casser, son nez et ses yeux piquèrent. Il ne put retenir une larme qui s'échappa pour venir s'écouler sur sa joue et qu'il essuya négligemment. Contrairement au titre original de la chanson, il n'avait jamais échangé un tendre baiser avec Miss Elizabeth.

Il soupira.

Il devrait apprendre à désaimer la jeune femme. Il devrait arracher, comme on le ferait d'une mauvaise herbe, cet amour qui avait germé et s'était d'abord enraciné tout au fond de son cœur, avant de s'enrouler tout autour comme une liane, dont il sentait maintenant les épines qui s'y agrippaient et le transperçaient. Mais était-ce seulement possible ? Pourrait-il le faire sans s'extirper le cœur tout entier de la poitrine ? Sans saigner jusqu'à en dépérir ?

Il ressentit comme jamais tout le poids de sa solitude et de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur ses épaules, et visiblement il continuerait sa route, mais seul, car il n'envisageait pas de se marier avec une autre, c'était au-dessus de ses forces d'aimer une autre femme. Quant à un mariage de convenances, il n'en était plus question. Avant de connaître Elizabeth, il l'aurait éventuellement envisagé, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un héritier, mais certainement plus maintenant, certainement pas après avoir connu Elizabeth Bennet. C'était définitif, il resterait célibataire. Pemberley, qui contrairement à Longbourn, pouvait très bien être transmis à une femme après sa mort, donc à Georgiana et ensuite à son fils aîné, à défaut sa fille. Sa famille ferait pression pour le faire changer d'avis, c'était certain, mais il gérerait ce problème en temps voulu.

Il sortit sa montre : 10h20, il était temps de reprendre le chemin de Netherfield. Ses occupants avaient conservé les horaires de la ville, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à se lever pour prendre le déjeuner. Il avait aussi des choses à voir avec Charles au sujet du domaine et il ne voulait pas laisser Georgiana seule avec Miss Bingley trop longtemps. Il se releva, regarda autour de lui et cria pour que la nature lui soit témoin et pour libérer ses tensions :

\- Adieu ! puis il fit une pause avant de reprendre dans un murmure pour lui-même, comme s'il n'osait pas prononcer ces mots : adieu mon amour… adieu délicieuse et précieuse Lizzie…

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur le panorama qui s'offrait à lui, il remit son chapeau et ses gants en prenant tout son temps, il avait du mal à quitter les lieux. Il prit le bouquet de violettes qu'il avait formé, puis reprit le chemin du retour. Après quelques pas, au détour d'un rocher, il tomba nez à nez avec… Miss Elizabeth. Elle portait une simple robe couleur primevère, son bonnet laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles qui voletaient au gré de la brise, son teint de pêche était lumineux et ses yeux, rendus brillants par l'exercice, dansaient.

\- Miss Eli… Bennet ! s'exclama Darcy décontenancé se demandant si elle avait pu entendre son adieu.

\- Bonjour Mr Darcy, répondit Lizzie en rougissant.

\- Je… Vous… vous portez-vous bien ce matin ? il rougit aussi.

\- Oui, je vous remercie et vous ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et vos parents, vos sœurs ? demanda-t-il un peu gauchement.

\- Ils vont tous très bien aussi. Et votre sœur ?

\- Elle se porte bien aussi.

Un moment de silence gêné s'installa, ils n'osaient pas garder un contact visuel. C'était une chose de se revoir en présence d'autres personnes, et cela avait déjà était difficile pour eux, mais c'était ô combien plus délicat de se retrouver ainsi en tête-à-tête. Chacun d'eux était mortifié par le souvenir de la discussion, non, querelle, qu'ils avaient eue à Hunsford. Ils avaient honte des paroles qu'ils avaient proférées sous le coup de la colère, et même sans colère pour Darcy au début de son insultante déclaration. Le jeune homme réalisa que c'était l'opportunité qu'il recherchait pour présenter ses excuses, il ouvrit la bouche et inspira pour commencer, mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par Elizabeth qui reprit la parole.

\- Georgiana est vraiment une personne tout à fait délicieuse.

\- Oui, merci, elle aussi vous a beaucoup appréciée.

\- En parlant de famille… veuillez excuser la… spontanéité de mes plus jeunes sœurs et de ma mère, ainsi que l'humour très… particulier de mon père, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas trop embarrassé Miss Darcy non plus.

\- N'ayez point d'inquiétude, Miss Bennet, ma sœur est habituée à pire avec Lady Catherine, répondit-il avec humour, au moins vos proches étaient toute gentillesse.

\- Elizabeth émit un petit rire, elle était surprise de la bonne réaction du gentleman, mais où donc était passé l'homme arrogant, austère et froid qu'elle avait côtoyé dans le Kent ? Aurait-il pris à cœur ses reproches ? Mr Darcy ne cessait de l'étonner depuis peu.

Un nouveau moment de silence gêné s'ensuivit avant que le jeune homme ne se jette à l'eau. Il prit un air très sérieux et embarrassé à la fois.

\- Miss Bennet, … il fit une pause pour se donner du courage, permettez-moi de vous présenter toutes mes excuses les plus sincères pour… pour mon si déplorable comportement dans le Kent, dit-il en l'observant attentivement.

\- Mr Darcy, moi aussi je dois vous présenter des excuses pour vous avoir si mal jugé, notamment à propos de vos affaires avec… Mr Wickham qui, de toute façon, ne me concernaient nullement. Le colonel Fitzwilliam m'a informé de la nature pernicieuse de cet homme, ou devrais-je plutôt dire de ce fripon, dit-elle soulagée. Elle était contente d'avoir cette opportunité qu'il lui offrait de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Non, Miss Bennet, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. « Et encore vous ignorez le pire ! » ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Je connais très bien Mr Wickham et je sais qu'il peut être très convaincant.

\- J'avais tout de même eu des doutes à son sujet, car à peine avais-je fait sa connaissance qu'il abusait de vous avec prolixité alors que je ne vous connaissais même pas ! Tout cela pour excuser son manque de fortune et sa faiblesse de caractère.

\- Il faut dire que par mon attitude, je vous ai fourni de bonnes raisons de le croire _a posteriori_.

Lizzie pensa effectivement que ce fut après avoir connu Mr Darcy qu'elle avait fini par croire les allégations mensongères portées contre lui par le lieutenant Wickham. Après un bref silence elle reprit la parole.

\- Je vous propose d'accepter nos excuses mutuelles et de laisser cela dans le passé, monsieur, et de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, Miss Bennet, surtout que… « nous allons bientôt devenir cousins, je dois donc aussi vous féliciter », faillit-il dire, mais les mots refusèrent de sortir, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder un air serein, ni de pouvoir contrôler sa voix s'il disait cela. Cependant, il était soulagé par sa réaction.

\- Surtout que ?

\- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez, sa voix tremblait un peu d'émotion, mon cousin est un homme bon, loyal et charmant, mais ça… vous le savez déjà, réussit-il à prononcer.

Lizzie pensa que Darcy voulait la convaincre d'accepter la demande du colonel à son retour en vantant ses qualités et elle se dit que, soit les sentiments de Darcy à son égard avaient été anéantis par son terrible rejet, soit il n'était pas l'homme égoïste qu'elle croyait qu'il fût. Elle l'aurait su si elle l'avait entendu murmurer son prénom et ses adieux plus tôt.

\- En effet, merci pour vos bons souhaits Mr Darcy, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Avez-vous des nouvelles du colonel Fitzwilliam ? demanda-t-elle timidement, elle savait qu'elle était sur un terrain délicat, mais elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de l'officier.

Darcy imagina un instant que le nom de « Fitzwilliam » qui avait roulé sur sa langue comme une caresse à ses oreilles, n'était autre que son prénom qu'elle avait prononcé, mais très vite il se reprit en fustigeant son traître de cœur intérieurement. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre il y a deux jours, il se portait très bien.

\- Savez-vous où il se trouve?

\- Sur le continent, mais je ne sais pas exactement à quel endroit.

Les deux jeunes gens se turent, chacun espérait silencieusement que l'officier était et resterait sain et sauf. Lizzie décida de changer de sujet pour alléger l'ambiance qui avait revêtu un habit de tristesse. Serait-ce un bouquet de violettes **(9)** qu'il essayait de cacher plus ou moins ? Elle eut envie de le taquiner un peu :

\- Est-ce pour venir chercher des violettes que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ?

\- Euh… non, mais je les ai trouvées si…, je les ai trouvées par hasard, bégaya-t-il, enfin j'aime beaucoup ces fleurs, et je voulais… en rapporter à Georgiana, finit-il par dire maladroitement car il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elles lui rappelaient son parfum.

\- Elles devraient lui plaire... Ce sont mes fleurs préférées, avoua-t-elle distraitement avant d'ajouter rapidement en donnant un coup d'œil vers le soleil, il est temps que je rentre sinon ma mère va encore me disputer sur mes habitudes de sauvageonne à courir la campagne, dit-elle en riant doucement.

\- Me permettriez-vous de vous accompagner sur une partie du chemin ? J'ai laissé Pégase à la palissade.

\- En effet, je l'ai vu en montant ici, et oui monsieur, je serai ravie que vous m'accompagniez.

Darcy sentit de la sincérité dans sa voix, et puis il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter en ayant vu sa monture. Il commençait à mieux saisir les humeurs de la jeune femme et songea que s'il avait su le faire plus tôt… non, il ne devait toujours pas penser ainsi et laisser les regrets l'envahir à nouveau.

 **O &P**

 **Pauvre Darcy qui croit toujours que Lizzie et le colonel sont fiancés !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Georgiana aura l'opportunité de mettre en œuvre son plan...**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **(1) Les collines de Chiltern** s'étendent sur environ 70 miles en diagonale à travers des parties de l'Oxfordshire, du Buckinghamshire, du Bedfordshire et du Hertfordshire. Les collines de craie qui remontent du Hertfordshire s'élèvent vers le haut jusqu'à Haddington Hill, à Buckinghamsire, pour rejoindre leur point culminant dans l'Oxfordshire, dans la vallée de la Tamise.

 **Sources : 3** w (point) chilternsaonb (point) org 3w (point) georgianindex (point) net

 **(2) Meryton** qui est le village à côté de Longbourn est un village imaginaire, mais en tenant compte des différents indices trouvés dans le roman certains supposent que Meryton pourrait être le village d'Harpenden, d'autres encore celui de Hertford chacun peut avoir sa propre opinion. Le Mont Oakham est aussi imaginaire, mais après quelques recherches je suppose qu'il devait se situer dans les environs des collines des Chiltens. Je me suis donc servi de tous ces renseignements pour décrire le paysage « virtuel » vu par Darcy dans ce chapitre. Peut-être avez-vous un avis différent à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

 **Sources : 3w (point)** austenonly (point) com

 **(3)** Le **Milan royal** (nom latin _**Milvus milvus**_ ou **Red kite** en anglaismot à mot signifiant cerf-volant rouge en français) est un rapace typique des collines des Chilterns. En ancien français et encore au XVIe siècle, il est appelé _escoufle_. On le rencontre essentiellement dans l'ouest de l'Europe, c'est aujourd'hui un oiseau protégé inscrite sur la liste rouge des espèces menacées en France et quasi-menacée dans le reste du monde.

 **Sources : 3** w (point) redkites (point) net

 **(4)** Chanson sur un poème de Robert burns (1791), « _Un tendre baiser »_ vous pouvez écouter sur Youtube la superbe version de Robyn Stapleton qui a une magnifique voix.

 **(5)** « Not even » (pas même) a été ajouté par Darcy pour pouvoir s'appliquer à sa situation

 **(6)** Nancy dans le texte original

 **(7)** We (nous) dans le texte original

 **(8)** – or never parted – jamais séparés dans le texte original

 **Traduction que je vous propose du texte modifié par Darcy et en essayant d'avoir trouvé des rimes correctes. Si vous avez de meilleures suggestions, je suis preneuse.**

Pas même un tendre baiser, et nous sommes séparés !

Un adieu, hélas à jamais !

Noyé dans les larmes d'un cœur brisé, je te promets,

Je t'offrirai des soupirs et des gémissements mêlés.

Qui ne dirait que Fortune du chagrin ne donne

Quand l'étoile de l'espérance l'abandonne ?

Quant à moi, aucune lueur dont je suis éclairé;

Un noir désespoir me plonge dans l'obscurité.

Jamais je ne blâmerai mon penchant pour la fantaisie :

Rien ne pouvait résister à ma Lizzie !

Car la voir, c'était l'aimer,

N'aimer qu'elle, et l'aimer à jamais.

Si je ne t'avais jamais aimée aussi tendrement,

Si je ne t'avais jamais aimée aussi aveuglément,

Jamais rencontrée – ou jamais horriblement comporté –

Je n'aurais jamais eu le cœur brisé.

Adieu, toi la première et la plus délicieuse !

Adieu, toi la meilleure et la plus précieuse!

Que joie et trésors te soient donnés,

Satisfaction, Amour, Plaisir et Paix!

(Pas même) Un tendre baiser, et nous sommes séparés !

Un adieu, hélas à jamais !

Noyé dans les larmes d'un cœur brisé, Je te promets,

Je t'offrirai des soupirs et des gémissements mêlés.

 **(9)** Dans le langage des fleurs, la violette représente l'innocence, la modestie et la pudeur, par allusion à la petite corolle qui semble hésiter à sortir de son écrin de feuilles. Toujours dans le langage des fleurs, la violette en bouquet, entouré de feuilles, symbolise l'amour secret.


	27. C19: le plan de Georgiana

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Un chapitre pour finir l'année avec tous mes remerciements pour votre fidélité ainsi que les commentaires laissés, j'apprécie tout particulièrement les remarques précises et détaillées, mais aussi vos questions montrant votre intérêt. Nous avons dépassé les 100 000 mots et il y en aura encore bien d'autres à venir pour 2019.**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente nouvelle année** **qu'elle soit riche de bonheur, d'amour, de santé et de prospérité.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _"On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux"._

(Le petit prince)

\- Antoine de Saint-Exupery, -

.

 **Chapitre 19 : le plan de Georgiana**

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Lizzie au Mont Oahkam, Darcy accompagna sa sœur à Longbourn comme prévu. Charles en profita pour visiter sa fiancée, tandis que Caroline annonça qu'elle resterait à Netherfield à cause d'une migraine, quant à savoir si elle était réelle, seule Miss Bingley le savait. Avant de partir, Georgiana, qui désirait révéler les qualités de son frère aux yeux d'Elizabeth par tous les moyens, pensa que ce serait un bon point de mettre en valeur ses talents de pianiste, et puis la musique n'était-elle pas l'une des nourritures de l'amour ? **(1)**

Elle l'approcha discrètement tandis qu'ils étaient dans le vestibule en se préparant pour sortir, profitant que Bingley était suffisamment loin d'eux.

\- Fitzwilliam, peut-être pourriez-vous aussi jouer un morceau au pianoforte ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Darcy leva les yeux du gant qu'il était en train de mettre et regarda sa sœur, un peu étonné par sa demande.

\- Georgie, cela ne me dérange pas de jouer avec ou devant vous dans l'intimité, mais vous souvenez-vous que notre père ne voulait pas que je me produise en public ?

\- Ah ! oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle déçue.

\- Alors pour respecter sa mémoire, je ne peux pas jouer devant des étrangers à la famille, expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, dit-elle résignée.

Georgie était ravie de revoir Miss Mary pour jouer de la musique avec elle, mais surtout de revoir Miss Elizabeth et de la mettre en rapport avec son frère afin de commencer à appliquer son plan.

Mrs Bennet les reçut avec des effusions exagérées qui mit les Darcy mal à l'aise. Jane et Charles, voyant cela, canalisèrent l'attention de la matriarche avec les préparatifs du mariage, laissant les Darcy en compagnie d'Elizabeth et Mary qui se dirigèrent vers la salle à musique. Lydia et Kitty n'étaient pas encore revenues de leur visite chez Harriet et Penny Harrington.

Georgiana, voyant son frère se diriger vers la causeuse qui était à une distance respectable du pianoforte pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, prit Elizabeth bras dessus, bras dessous et, surprise par sa propre audace, parla de la pluie et du beau temps tout en l'emmenant devant le siège libre du même canapé, pensant que ni elle, ni Fitzwilliam pourraient aller ailleurs sans paraître impolis, puis elle se désengagea pour aller rejoindre Mary. Un fugace coup d'œil vers le couple lui confirma sa théorie et elle cacha un sourire satisfait tandis qu'elle prenait sa place à côté de Mary.

Alors que Georgiana et Mary répétaient ensemble une pièce de Mozart à quatre mains, Darcy et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent donc côte à côte. Au début chacun écoutait en observant les deux jeunes filles en silence. Mais Darcy était à la torture, il sentait le doux parfum d'Elizabeth titiller ses narines, son cœur battait la chamade, il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être serein en sa présence, pourtant il prit soin à ce que son visage ne révélât rien de ses tourments intérieurs. Il devait absolument trouver un sujet de conversation pour dominer ses sens stimulés par sa trop féminine présence.

Lizzie n'était pas encore à l'aise en sa compagnie malgré leur discussion de la veille. Après s'être mutuellement excusés au sommet du Mont Oakham, Mr Darcy avait parcouru le sentier de retour avec elle en tenant Pégase par la bride jusqu'au moment où leurs chemins se séparèrent. Darcy avait encore parlé du plaisir que sa sœur éprouvait à avoir fait sa connaissance et celle de Mary et s'était montré globalement des plus charmants. Pourtant, il était difficile pour elle de voir un autre homme que le froid et hautain gentleman qu'elle avait connu dans le Kent, surtout lorsqu'il restait ainsi, comme à cet instant, rigide et silencieux. Elle commençait à se dire que ce dernier était de retour – ou bien était-ce le frère qu'elle connaissait, plutôt que le jumeau plus gentil qu'elle avait imaginé lors de sa première visite ?- lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui adresser la parole. Surprise, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fut transpercée par son regard bleu saphir. Il y avait tellement de douceur, mais aussi une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux qu'elle en fut quelque peu troublée, juste un instant. Mr Darcy avait vraiment de beaux yeux.

\- Vous intéressez-vous à la peinture, Miss Bennet ? lui demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas déranger les musiciennes.

\- Oh oui, Mr Darcy, même si je ne suis pas douée pour dessiner ou peindre, dit-elle en souriant, cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le talent d'autrui. Tout comme Lady Catherine, j'ai un goût fort développé pour la peinture seulement… pas dans le même style, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre avec espièglerie, mais sans volonté de blesser. Darcy émit un petit rire, un son que Lizzie trouva plaisant.

\- Si je puis me permettre une confidence, je n'ai pas les mêmes goûts pour le faste que ma tante, non plus, répondit-il sur un ton empreint d'humour. Avez-vous déjà eu l'opportunité de voir des peintures de Constable ?

\- Juste une seule fois à Londres lors d'une exposition à la _Royal Academy_ _ **(2)**_ , ses paysages sont magnifiques et si novateurs.

\- En effet, il possède une approche pour le moins originale, je l'ai eu comme professeur à Cambridge **(3)**. Savez-vous qu'il considère la peinture comme une science, qui devrait être une constante recherche des lois de la nature ?

\- Et après tout, pourquoi ne pas considérer la peinture des paysages comme l'une des branches de la philosophie de la nature, dont les expériences ne seraient autres que des tableaux ? **(4)** J'adore la façon dont il peint les cieux nuageux.

\- Constable les étudie comme le plus insaisissable des phénomènes du monde et cherche à déterminer l'informe **(4)**. Il a fait une recherche sur la science des nuages, leur composition, leur formation.

Lizzie avait toujours du mal à appréhender ce nouveau Mr Darcy. Elle avait tellement coutume de lui trouver tous les défauts qu'elle s'était surprise de ne pas avoir cherché à le heurter délibérément comme elle en avait eu l'habitude dans le Kent lorsqu'ils discutaient d'un sujet. C'était un progrès indéniable dans leur relation, en plus il avait exprimé des avis sur les travaux de ce peintre qu'elle partageait. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que ses regards n'étaient pas sur elle dans le but de rechercher ses défauts, Lizzie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses yeux, encore et encore. Ils possédaient une belle gamme de teintes qui oscillaient entre le saphir et le cobalt. Comme deux gemmes sublimés par d'épais cils noirs en guise d'écrin les rendant encore plus intenses et pénétrants.

Darcy, lui, ne fit que découvrir une raison de plus de l'admirer et de l'aimer, car elle avait un esprit ouvert à la nouveauté. Il découvrait aussi de nouveaux goûts en commun avec la jeune femme. Et puis ses beaux yeux sombres si pétillants l'ensorcelaient toujours autant. Ils continuèrent ainsi à échanger tranquillement dans un climat apaisé au sujet d'autres peintres et des arts en général, le son agréable du pianoforte et d'occasionnels petits rires de leurs sœurs en fond.

Puis le thé fut servi et le quatuor rejoignit les autres Bennet et Charles dans le salon. Georgiana était entre Mary et Elizabeth et profita de parler de son frère à l'insu de celui-ci. Elle lui expliqua que c'était un frère aimant, attentionné et comment il la protégeait toujours et la comblait de cadeaux. Alors que tous étaient occupés à discuter, elle raconta une anecdote pour les seules oreilles de Lizzie, dans laquelle Darcy n'avait pas hésité à aller voir le père de l'une de ses camarades du pensionnat dans lequel elle se trouvait jusqu'en juin dernier pour demander réparation. En effet, la jeune fille, une certaine Rose, l'avait prise en inimitié, elle se moquait toujours d'elle et lui jouait constamment de mauvais tours. Le dernier en date, elle avait déchiré son devoir de littérature juste avant le cours où elle devait le rendre au professeur, ce qui lui avait valu un zéro pointé et une punition pour travail non rendu. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Pemberley pour les vacances de Noël, elle avait fini par tout révéler à son frère qui la trouvait préoccupée. Darcy trouva que le dernier incident avait été beaucoup trop loin et il ne put supporter l'injustice subie par sa chère sœur. Il avait fini par résoudre le problème dès la rentrée, obtenant des excuses de la part de la jeune fille auprès de sa sœur et des explications au professeur. Après cela Rose la laissa tranquille et le zéro fut annulé. « Mon frère est mon héros », conclut Georgiana. Lizzie découvrait une autre facette de Darcy : le frère aimant et protecteur.

À la fin de la journée, Lizzie, Georgie et Mary s'appelaient par leur prénom et Mary invita à nouveau Georgiana à venir le lendemain terminer la mise au point de leur morceau de musique, ce que Darcy ne put refuser sous l'insistance également de Mrs Bennet trop heureuse de recevoir de si nobles gens, rien n'arrêtait la maîtresse de maison pour tenter de harponner le riche gentleman avec l'une de ses filles, et de préférence Lydia.

Mary était heureuse, car pour une fois elle avait été préférée à ses deux plus jeunes sœurs et par non moins qu'une jeune fille de la bonne société, elle se sentait ainsi mise en valeur. Elle n'était plus la fille ignorée des Bennet, la laissée-pour-compte et elle se montra moins désagréable avec sa famille.

 **O &P**

Le lendemain, alors que les Darcy étaient présents, ce fut l'arrivée des Gardiner. Darcy fut heureux de les présenter à sa sœur en lui expliquant que Mrs Gardiner était une ancienne voisine. Georgiana apprécia tout de suite le couple qui se montra chaleureux envers elle, mais sans les effusions excessives de Mrs Bennet et avec d'excellentes manières.

Les Gardiner informèrent Lizzie avec regret que le voyage prévu avec elle cet été devrait être écourté à cause des affaires de Mr Gardiner, par conséquent ils ne pourraient pas se rendre dans la région des lacs **(5)** comme prévu, mais qu'ils visiteraient le Derbyshire.

\- Elizabeth, vous allez venir cet été dans le Derbyshire, mais alors il faut que vous veniez nous rendre visite à Pemberley, n'est-ce pas Fitzwilliam ? demanda Georgiana avec animation qui voyait là une belle aubaine pour l'aider à atteindre son but.

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, vous serez les bienvenus Mr et Mrs Gardiner avec Miss Elizabeth, répondit Darcy pris de court.

\- Merci beaucoup, nous sommes très honorés, répondit Mr Gardiner, mais nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer.

\- Puisque c'est nous qui vous le proposons, ce n'est pas de l'imposition. De toute façon à l'été, certains jours, la maison est ouverte aux visites, dit Darcy qui voulait être aimable avec ceux considérés en dessous de sa condition, appliquant ainsi ses bonnes résolutions. Et puis, il appréciait sincèrement le couple Gardiner.

\- Acceptez-donc Edward, Madeline, ce sera une belle opportunité pour Lizzie de rencontrer de riches gentlemen, s'exclama Mrs Bennet qui jeta un malaise dans l'assemblée.

\- Et vu que nous y sommes attendus aussi fin juillet, dit Charles pour faire diversion, nous pouvons même nous arranger pour ramener Miss Elizabeth avec Jane et moi mi-août. Ainsi les filles pourraient rester davantage à profiter les unes des autres.

\- Oh ce serait extraordinaire ! s'exclama Georgie.

Les Gardiner s'interrogèrent du regard avec Lizzie, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas refuser davantage sans risquer d'offenser Mr Darcy, tous le savaient. Et puis Madeline Gardiner rêvait de pouvoir visiter de près le beau domaine qu'elle avait tant de fois admiré de loin dans sa jeunesse, ce fut donc elle qui répondit.

\- Eh bien puisque tout le monde conspire contre nous, dit-elle avec humour, nous acceptons avec un grand plaisir votre hospitalité, Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy.

\- Oui, vous nous remercions du grand honneur que vous nous témoignez, ajouta Edward Gardiner. Elizabeth resta silencieuse, regardant tour à tour les participants à la discussion, les yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Alors c'est entendu, nous vous attendrons à votre convenance. Aimez-vous la pêche, Mr Gardiner ? demanda Darcy.

\- Oui, je m'y adonne chaque fois que mon temps libre me le permet, ce qui n'est pas si souvent, malheureusement.

\- Eh bien, nous avons sur le domaine un ruisseau qui regorge de truites qui n'attendent que vous pour les taquiner un peu, dit Darcy avec un sourire.

Les dates coïncidaient parfaitement pour ce projet. Ainsi il fut décidé que Lizzie, son oncle et sa tante seraient attendus à Pemberley le 25 juillet, les Gardiner repartiraient deux ou trois jours après à Londres, vu que Jane et Charles, qui arriveraient à la même date, pourraient ainsi assurer un chaperonnage convenable à Lizzie. Ce qui résoudrait aussi le problème d'hôtesse, car Jane pourrait aider Georgiana, elle n'était pas encore censée jouer ce rôle pour son frère vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait son entrée dans le monde, mais en tout petit comité, c'était acceptable et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire. Les Bingley et Lizzie resteraient ainsi jusque mi-août. Georgiana était ravie.

Mrs Bennet se rendit compte d'un détail qui lui avait échappé avant. Si Lydia allait à la place d'Elizabeth, elle aurait plus de temps pour gagner l'attention de Mr Darcy ou de quelque autre gentleman de son rang, si celui-ci se montrait trop élusif. Elle essaya donc d'imposer Lydia à son frère et sa belle-sœur en disant que ce serait en compensation de son voyage manqué à Brighton, mais ceux-ci lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas sa place en tant que benjamine et que ce séjour avait été promis à Lizzie depuis Noël. Bien évidemment, ils turent qu'ils préféraient amplement Lizzie à Lydia. Darcy fut encore une fois choqué de voir les agissements de Mrs Bennet et ressentit de la peine pour Lizzie qui manifestement n'était pas la préférée de sa mère, tant s'en faut.

Lizzie se sentit à la fois vexée et gênée par l'attitude de sa mère, mais elle fut étonnée une fois de plus par le comportement de Darcy. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il pût inviter les Gardiner qui étaient de simples commerçants, où étaient donc passés son arrogance et son mépris des gens de petite condition ? Il était allé jusqu'à les inviter à séjourner dans sa propre maison, il n'était pas obligé d'insister après qu'ils avaient décliné son offre et il aurait pu se contenter de leur accorder une simple visite d'une journée, cela aurait été parfaitement convenable, surtout qu'au départ c'était une idée de Georgiana. Les Gardiner connaissaient très bien les conventions, ainsi que leur place dans le monde et ne s'en seraient point formalisés, tout comme Elizabeth.

Cette dernière se disait de plus en plus que Mr Darcy avait vraiment changé, visiblement en ayant tenu compte de ses remarques. Elle se sentait à la fois flattée, mais aussi effrayée de posséder un tel pouvoir sur un homme de son rang. Elle ne regrettait toujours pas d'avoir refusé sa demande, car elle n'éprouvait pas d'amour envers le grand brun, mais maintenant elle ne le détestait plus, elle commençait même à l'apprécier, il avait montré des qualités jusque-là restées bien cachées. En ayant fait la connaissance de Georgiana, elle se rendit compte que son frère partageait sa timidité, que l'arrogance de l'homme était en partie de la réserve et de la timidité. Ses préjugés l'avaient bien fourvoyée. Elle se surprit même à anticiper sa visite dans le Derbyshire et pas seulement pour être avec les Gardiner et visiter une belle région qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais aussi pour découvrir le domaine de Pemberley, dont elle avait entendu tant de louanges. Elle désirait également développer une amitié naissante avec les deux Darcy.

Quant à Darcy, il éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires au sujet de cette future visite. D'un côté, il était ravi de recevoir des personnes aussi intéressantes et surtout de faire plaisir à Georgiana en lui offrant de la compagnie, elle qui souffrait de solitude depuis presque un an. Il pensait qu'Elizabeth lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle était plus proche en âge que Mrs Annesley et sa sœur pourrait trouver en elle la confidente dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait conscience que la présence d'Elizabeth à Pemberley ne l'aiderait point à la sortir de son cœur, bien au contraire, ce serait une douce torture de l'avoir si près de lui durant plusieurs jours, et dans sa propre maison, et faire taire ses sentiments. Maintenant que la jeune femme ne lui montrait plus d'hostilité et de dégoût, il lui serait encore plus difficile d'ignorer l'amour qu'il éprouvait toujours pour elle. Alors il souffrirait en silence, pour le bien de tous… sauf de lui-même.

 **O &P**

De retour à Netherfield, Charles fut informé, par une Caroline contrariée de leur lenteur à revenir, de l'arrivée des Hurst. La sœur aînée de Charles, Louisa Hurst, et son mari descendirent de leurs appartements situés à l'étage où ils avaient fait une petite sieste. Ils saluèrent les Darcy avant d'aller tous s'installer pour un thé ou du porto et des biscuits. Louisa était une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus comme ceux de Charles et Caroline, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, moins que sa sœur en tout cas. Elle portait une tenue raffinée et jouait constamment avec ses bracelets. Son époux, Mr. Hurst, était un dandy indolent qui aimait la bonne chair, le vin, la chasse et les cartes.

Darcy avait beau trouver certains Bennet inconvenants, mais il ne supportait plus que Caroline jouât de la prunelle avec lui, ni ses mièvreries et les méchants potins qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Elles étaient encore en train de critiquer et de se moquer d'une de leur connaissance, pendant que Mr Hurst s'était déjà et à nouveau endormi sur un sofa. Georgiana pratiquait du pianoforte. Comprenant son malaise, Charles invita Darcy dans son bureau en dépit des protestations de Caroline qui voyait une fois de plus sa proie lui échapper. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil un verre de brandy à la main que Charles venait de leur servir.

\- Alors dites-moi mon ami, comment vous sentez-vous à la veille d'un si grand jour ? demanda Darcy.

\- À la fois heureux et nerveux.

\- Je comprends, c'est une étape importante dans la vie d'un homme, mais vous devriez être heureux car vous éprouvez beaucoup d'affection l'un envers l'autre, répondit-il.

\- C'est de l'amour vrai, Darcy ! Je vous souhaite de vivre ça un jour.

\- Je vous remercie, Bingley, dit Darcy en pensant « moi aussi, si vous saviez à quel point, mais c'est impossible… ».

 **O &P**

Le soir, dans la chambre qu'elles partageraient encore cette dernière nuit, les deux sœurs aînées étaient émues et avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, depuis certaines anecdotes marquantes de leur enfance qu'elles se remémoraient, jusqu'à la future vie de Jane qui l'attendait en tant que Mrs Bingley. Puis Jane demanda à Lizzie si elle était ennuyée de séjourner à Pemberley, mais cette dernière la rassura bien vite en lui rappelant que ses relations avec Darcy étaient maintenant apaisées – la veille elle avait raconté à Jane sa rencontre inattendue avec le jeune homme du Derbyshire au Mont Oakham -, de plus Georgiana était une jeune fille adorable.

 **O &P**

Le matin du grand jour pour Jane, Mrs Bennet s'était levée bien plus tôt que d'habitude, pensant que sinon tout ne serait pas prêt à temps, ses pauvres nerfs étaient à rude épreuve mais elle était contente de marier, enfin, et si bien, la première de ses filles.

Lizzie reçut une lettre de Charlotte, elle put la lire pendant que sa mère prodiguait ses derniers conseils à la future mariée, en privé.

 _ **Hunsford, le 9 juin 1815**_

 _Ma chère Eliza,_

 _Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous avez fait un bon retour à Longbourn et que vous avez retrouvé toute votre famille en bonne santé. J'ai été tellement ravie d'avoir votre compagnie durant toutes ces semaines, vous me manquez déjà. J'espère que vous reviendrez tantôt me voir. Ici tout le monde va bien, Mr Collins est juste un peu contrarié car Sa Grâce est extrêmement mécontente que Mr Darcy n'ait visiblement pas l'intention d'épouser sa fille. Elle le soupçonne d'avoir été détourné de Miss de Bourgh par, je cite, « une horrible opportuniste ». Je crois simplement qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idée de voir son rêve se briser._

 _Par contre mon époux a été très honoré de recevoir ce matin une lettre du colonel Fitzwilliam lui disant qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié ses visites au presbytère ainsi que ses habitants (je crois savoir qui en particulier). Il est en excellente santé et vous transmet tous ses hommages. Il était sur le départ pour le continent et écrivait avoir hâte d'être de retour sur le sol anglais. Je vous laisse imaginer comment votre cousin s'est senti flatté d'une telle attention, l'attribuant à l'estime que doit lui porter un homme de son rang. Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il doit cet égard…_

En lisant cette dernière phrase, Lizzie pouvait entendre le ton taquin de son amie et sentir sur elle son regard plein d'espièglerie, elle avait parfaitement deviné l'intention de Richard. Charlotte était dotée d'un esprit très fin et se dit qu'elle aurait dû écouter l'avis de son amie, cela lui aurait évité bien des malentendus. Elle n'apprit donc rien de plus au sujet de Richard par rapport à ce que lui avait dit Mr Darcy. Elle sentit de l'angoisse, car il y aurait probablement une bataille et il serait en danger. Mais décidant qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à la tristesse pour le plus beau jour de la vie de sa très chère Jane, elle reprit sa lecture pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude.

 _Mr Greenwood va mieux, il est enfin debout, lui et surtout ses enfants espèrent vous revoir bientôt._

 _J'imagine que Longbourn doit être très animé à l'approche du mariage, comme j'aurais aimé être parmi vous. Vous transmettrez tous mes vœux de bonheur à Jane, ainsi que mes salutations à toute votre famille._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Charlotte Collins_

Après sa lecture, Lizzie vit sortir Jane du court entretien avec sa mère, elle était écarlate. Elle savait de quoi il avait été question et se dit qu'elle aussi y aurait peut-être bientôt droit. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui pouvait se passer entre deux époux, après tout elle avait vécu toute sa vie à la campagne et avait pu observer à l'occasion l'accouplement des animaux de ferme, des chevaux, chiens ou chats. Elle ressentit alors un malaise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce que cela impliquerait avec le colonel Fitzwilliam et l'idée la rebutait. Très gênée et honteuse de ses pensées impropres, elle secoua la tête comme pour s'en débarrasser, il serait bien temps d'y cogiter plus tard. Elle se força à sourire à sa sœur. Sa mère apparut à sa suite.

\- Je me demande bien si j'aurai avec vous un jour cette conversation, Lizzie, car j'ai bien peur que vous ne finissiez vieille fille ! se lamenta Mrs Bennet avant de reprendre, allons hâtons-nous où nous ne serons jamais prêtes à temps ! Vous ne voudriez pas faire attendre votre futur époux, Jane chérie.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avec complicité, mais ne commentèrent pas.

 **O &P**

Jane était radieuse dans la plus belle robe qu'elle eût jamais portée, en soie bleu ciel avec de la fine dentelle et des perles incrustées, à la dernière mode de Londres. Mrs Bennet avait dépensé sans compter pour sa fille aînée et lui avait offert sa parure de perles pour l'occasion. Son père la mena à l'autel où l'attendait Bingley avec à ses côtés Darcy. Les deux hommes étaient très élégants dans leur bel habit, bleu roi avec un gilet noir et argent pour le futur époux, bleu nattier avec un gilet ivoire et argent pour le témoin du marié les deux portaient des pantalons longs et noirs.

Elizabeth avait mis une robe couleur jonquille. Elle était lumineuse tel le soleil aux yeux de Darcy. Il ne put s'interdire longtemps de penser qu'il aurait pu, lui aussi, être là devant l'autel avec elle à ses côtés dans cet hyménée. Il savait qu'il n'en avait point le droit, que théoriquement il avait fait ses adieux à cet amour, mais dans ce moment si émouvant qu'était l'union de son meilleur ami avec la sœur de Miss Elizabeth, ce fut au-dessus de ses forces. Cela resterait entre lui et le Créateur qui était toute miséricorde envers ses pauvres pécheurs. Durant un instant il tourna la tête vers la brunette en même temps qu'elle et croisa son regard au moment de l'échange des vœux des époux, il exprimait une profonde joie, probablement pour sa sœur. Elle lui sourit. C'était le premier sourire authentique et spontané qu'elle lui adressait, il comprit la différence avec ceux moqueurs ou pleins de défit ou encore d'espièglerie qu'elle lui avait adressés dans le Kent et son cœur passa un battement il crut en pleurer de joie, mais très vite la tristesse le rattrapa et agrippa son âme : elle ne serait jamais son épouse, seulement sa cousine et il devrait s'en contenter.

Comment survivre à cela ? « Seigneur, aidez-moi ! » implora-t-il silencieusement.

 **O &P**

Après la cérémonie ce fut le déjeuner à Longbourn, copieux et opulent. Mrs Bennet avait voulu que l'on parlât de ce mariage durant fort longtemps comme ayant été le plus beau du voisinage, voire du comté, elle n'avait donc point épargné la dépense.

Georgiana et Mary avaient joué ensemble leur pièce à quatre mains qu'elles avaient répétée les jours précédents. Darcy fut très agréablement surpris de voir sa petite sœur se produire en public, aussi modeste fût-il. Grâce à deux des sœurs Bennet, elle avait réussi à sortir de sa coquille le temps de ce morceau de musique, et ce n'était pas peu à ses yeux. En contre-partie, il ferma les yeux et les oreilles sur le comportement toujours aussi peu adéquat des deux plus jeunes Bennet et de leur mère, toujours avec les commentaires sarcastiques du père.

Darcy essaya tant faire se peut d'éviter les tentatives de Caroline Bingley de l'accaparer avec ses minauderies toujours incessantes. Il l'avait pourtant confronté au sujet de l'utilisation abusive de son nom pour accéder aux meilleures maisons, espérant par la même occasion refroidir un peu ses attentions envers lui. Cela n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté. Elle avait joué la carte de la flagornerie, encore, en déclarant qu'elle appréciait tant les Darcy qu'elle chantait leurs louanges dans les salons londoniens. Elle se sentait si fière et si flattée de faire partie de leur cercle d'amis, que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait cité le nom de Darcy. Elle avait bien sûr omis que c'était Charles l'ami de Darcy, pas elle.

Enfin, ce furent les adieux : ceux du couple Bingley qui partirent pour leur voyage de noces, ceux des Gardiner en route pour Londres et enfin ceux des Darcy qui repartirent pour le Derbyshire. Et tout redevint un peu plus calme à Longbourn, enfin comme d'habitude.

 **O &P**

 **Nous savons maintenant que Lizzie est invitée à Pemberley, merci Georgie !**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Une idée d'après une citation de William Shakespeare : 'If music be the food of love, play on !' _(Twelfth Night – Act 1, Scene 1)_ _que je traduirai par « Si la musique est la nourriture de l'amour, jouez ! »_

 **(2)** La **Royal Academy of Arts** est une institution britannique dont l'objectif est la promotion des arts visuels (peinture, gravure, sculpture, architecture...) par des expositions et l'organisation d'un enseignement et de débats. Elle a été fondée à Londres en 1768 par un acte personnel du roi George III.

Sources : wiki/Royal_Academy

 **(3) John Constable** (1776 - 1837) est un peintre paysagiste britannique. Il a également été professeur à l'université de Cambridge (Angleterre). Je n'ai pas trouvé à quelle période exactement et quelle matière il enseignait, alors j'ai pris la liberté de supposer que Darcy aurait pu s'y trouver en même temps que lui. Il est considéré comme l'un des précurseurs de l'impressionnisme. Il fit sa première exposition à la _Royal Academy_ en 1802, mais je ne sais pas si les femmes avaient le droit de visiter les expositions en 1810-1815, je n'ai pas trouvé cette info, si quelqu'un parmi vous le sait, SVP dites-le moi!

Sources : encyclopeinture . canalblog . com

 **(4)** Les phrases citées ici sont en partie empruntées à Constable. La philosophie de la nature représente les lois et les principes de la physique.

 **(5)** La région des lacs ou _Lake District_ en anglais, dont parle Jane Austen dans son livre, est aujourd'hui un parc national situé dans le nord-ouest de l'Angleterre qui fait partie du Cumbria (créé en 1974 ce comté regroupe les comtés traditionnels du Cumberland et du Westmorland, ainsi que des fragments du Lancashire et du Yorkshire). Avec ses 2 280 km2 de lacs et de montagnes, c'est le plus grand parc national anglais. On y trouve les montagnes les plus hautes d'Angleterre, dont Scafell Pike (978 m), son point culminant.

Sources : wikipédia


	28. C20: Le Bal de La Duchesse de Richmond

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

.

 _ **Merci pour vos vœux, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **Un guest demandait: "q**_ _ **uand reverrons-nous le colonel ? " Eh bien le voici ! :-)**_

 _ **Quant aux Gardiner qu'un guest apprécie, vous les retrouverez la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches historique**_ _ **s,**_ _ **mais en croisant les sources, certaines informations se sont parfois révélées contradictoires, j'ai donc fait une synthèse de tout ce que j'ai lu et qui me paraissait le plus cohérent. Les faits et personnages historiques sont bien réels, sauf ceux précisés dans mes notes.**_

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _"La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats : on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber"_

\- Forrest Gump, film de Robert Zemeckis -

 **Chapitre 20 : Le Bal de La Duchesse de Richmond**

Alors que certains célébraient un mariage dans le Hertfordshire, le colonel Fitzwilliam participait à un bal organisé rue de la Blanchisserie à Bruxelles le 15 juin. Depuis sa libération de l'occupation française en 1814 par l'armée anglaise, la ville avait vu de riches Anglais débarquer en masse. Les possibilités de voyager en Europe avaient été largement réduites à cause des différentes guerres durant ces vingt-cinq dernières années, ils s'étaient donc précipités sur la première destination sûre qui leur était offerte sur le continent. Ils avaient aussi été attirés par le niveau de vie bien moins chère que sur les îles britanniques dont le blocus continental organisé par Bonaparte avait fait flamber les prix. Plusieurs milliers de Britanniques séjournaient ainsi à Bruxelles en ce printemps 1815, y menant une vie sociale riche et variée : théâtre, concerts, bals, salons... Parmi eux, se trouvait l'une des familles les plus illustres : celle de Charles Lennox, 4ème duc de Richmond, accompagné de sa femme et de leurs treize enfants. Les époux Lennox n'étaient pas venus ici uniquement pour leur plaisir, mais aussi pour se rapprocher de trois de leurs fils qui servaient sous les drapeaux de Sa Majesté dans la région. Toute bonne famille anglaise se devant d'organiser une soirée pour divertir leurs compatriotes, Charlotte Lennox, duchesse de Richmond, eut donc l'idée de planifier un bal dès le mois de mai **(1)**.

Les festivités avaient lieu dans une remise qui avait été transformée en salle de bal. Un papier peint, dont le motif était un treillis avec des roses, tapissait les murs et le mobilier qui garnissait la pièce était du plus beau style Empire. Des lustres et des candélabres garnis de chandelles en cire d'abeille de six heures au moins éclairaient l'endroit d'une lumière chaude et dansante.

Richard eut le sentiment que ce serait probablement un bal historique, car il y avait plus de deux cents personnes de haut rang présentes provenant d'Angleterre mais aussi de ses différents pays alliés. Sur la liste des invités se trouvaient des princes, des aristocrates et tous les officiers supérieurs de l'armée de Wellington, à l'exception de trois généraux. Le colonel Fitzwilliam songea avec dérision que si Boney avait eu vent de l'évènement, il aurait pu mettre fin à la guerre avant même de l'avoir réellement commencée en assaillant cette salle de bal avec seulement une toute petite partie de ses troupes. Il en eut froid dans le dos, espérant qu'aucun espion français ne s'était glissé parmi les convives. L'officier estima qu'il y avait environ trois fois plus d'hommes que de femmes, il ne serait donc pas trop occupé à danser durant la soirée. Il pensa alors à Elizabeth, il aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit présente pour pouvoir la tenir entre ses bras le temps d'une valse. Il finit par réserver une danse auprès de deux femmes d'officiers qu'il connaissait et deux jeunes filles dont les parents étaient en relation avec les Fitzwilliam.

Son Altesse Royal, Le prince d'Orange héritier des Pays-Bas en tant qu'invité le plus prestigieux ouvrit le bal avec l'hôtesse des lieux,c'était une valse **(2),** ce qui ne fut pas du goût de certains, surtout parmi les plus anciens qui trouvaient encore cette nouveauté trop scandaleuse. Puis, peu à peu, d'autres couples les rejoignirent. Le colonel Fitzwilliam qui n'était point engagé pour le moment put observer la scène. L'air résonnait du bruit d'une fête joyeuse, les femmes virevoltaient déployant leur robe de soie, chatoyantes comme des corolles de fleur, leurs bijoux étincelaient de mille feux comme la rosée au soleil levant, et les beaux officiers dans leur fringante tenue d'apparat s'enivraient de danse et de vie.

Tout lui semblait irréel.

L'atmosphère était empreinte de frivolité et d'apparente insouciance. Tout un chacun voulait oublier la menace guerrière qui rodait, encore invisible et silencieuse, mais qui s'approchait et pouvait montrer son visage macabre à tout instant, dans quelques jours, ou même dès le lendemain. Richard comprenait cette frénésie de mouvement, de joie, de soif de vire encore, car très bientôt, il le savait, tous les militaires présents iraient croiser le feu et certains de ces soldats - y compris peut-être lui-même - ne se relèveraient pas du champ de bataille, d'autres s'en reviendraient mutilés ou traumatisés. Tous n'auraient pas la chance de rentrer sains et saufs.

D'ailleurs, en plein milieu du bal, un clairon se fit entendre semant le trouble parmi les danseurs et l'orchestre qui s'interrompit. C'était un bruit sinistre qui avait retenti, pareil au glas des funérailles, une voix métallique : celle des batailles qui allaient bientôt rugir. Des murmures interrogatifs et inquiets se répandirent comme un écho. Cependant des officiers rassurèrent la foule répondant aux questions en affirmant que les exercices nocturnes n'étaient pas rares et que ce devait en être encore un. La musique et la danse reprirent, mais Richard était maintenant alerté par son instinct et par les rumeurs de bataille imminente qu'il avait entendu circuler ces dernières heures.

Les Français étaient aux portes du pays.

Toutefois, le colonel décida de continuer de profiter de la soirée, qui serait peut-être sa dernière, alors autant ne pas la gâcher. Entre les danses, Richard discutait avec les gens qu'il connaissait, des officiers ou des pairs du Royaume d'Angleterre ou d'ailleurs par leur intermédiaire, il fut présenté à d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devait admettre qu'il appréciait bien la vie mondaine et que cet aspect de la vie des nantis lui manquerait lorsque… si Elizabeth acceptait de devenir son épouse.

Échauffé par l'exercice et le punch, il eut envie de prendre l'air et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait vers les jardins illuminés par des torchères. Curieusement, il n'y avait personne, enfin ce fut d'abord ce qu'il avait cru. Soudain, il entendit des voix s'élever - une masculine et une féminine - provenant du fond du jardin. Cela avait l'air d'une dispute, peut-être un couple dans la discorde, il ne pouvait pas distinguer les personnes impliquées qui étaient cachées par une haie. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer, mais par acquis de conscience Richard décida de faire quelques pas en leur direction, puis s'arrêta pour s'assurer que rien de grave ne se passait. C'est alors qu'il entendit une femme qui paraissait en détresse s'écrier :

\- Non, non, laissez-moi tranquille !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix en contournant la haie ; il avait une bonne idée de ce qui pouvait se dérouler, ce qui fut confirmé par la suite de l'échange :

\- Allons ma belle, vous n'allez pas vous laisser effaroucher par un baiser … hic ! juste un tout petit baiser …

\- Non, non, … je vous en prie, non, laissez-moi ! cria la femme. Richard put maintenant distinguer un homme, et une femme qui essayait de repousser son assaillant.

\- Mais si, je suis sûr que vous en mourez d'envie… Aaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce…

Richard venait d'attraper le militaire, un officier d'après ses épaulettes, par le col et le tirer brutalement en arrière. Il aperçut alors une malheureuse jeune fille qui haletait de peur.

\- Puisque la dame vous a dit non, non c'est non, par Dieu ! dans quelle langue faut-il vous le dire, rugit-il en relâchant l'indélicat d'un geste brutal l'éloignant plus encore de la jeune fille.

\- Mais de quel droit vous mêlez-vous de… ? commença le capitaine furibond.

\- Premièrement, de mon droit de gentleman à secourir une lady importunée par un goujat. Deuxièmement, de mon droit en tant que votre supérieur hiérarchique de vous donner l'ordre de vous comporter en digne représentant de l'armée de Sa Majesté ! Vous déshonorez vos galons, capitaine… ? demanda le colonel d'un ton menaçant et autoritaire.

\- Capitaine John Prescott **(3)** , du _1_ _st_ _Foot Guards_ mon colonel, se présenta alors le soldat en prenant la pause militaire, il venait de réaliser soudainement dans quel pétrin il s'était englué.

\- Capitaine Prescott, vous allez immédiatement présenter des excuses à …, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était encore sous le choc. Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait implicitement.

\- Lady Cordelia… Lady Cordelia Beecham **(3)** , répondit-elle reprenant enfin ses esprits, mais avec la voix tremblante et la main sur sa poitrine.

\- … à Lady Cordelia, termina le colonel en se retournant vers le capitaine.

\- Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Lady Cordelia, il fit une courbette. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé du punch ce soir, déclara-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

La jeune fille ne put que faire un léger signe de tête pour acquiescer.

\- Et surtout, le colonel se rapprocha du capitaine et l'empoigna par le devant de sa tunique et près de son cou, que je n'entende rien éventer au sujet d'une possible compromission ! Pas… Un… Mot, prononça-t-il en détachant chaque mot, sinon vous entendrez parler de moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, capitaine ? demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard glacial et menaçant.

\- Absolument, mon colonel, je… je ne dirai rien, rien du tout, répondit le capitaine intimidé.

\- Parfait, alors maintenant rejoignez les autres et montrez-vous digne de votre uniforme en vous comportant honorablement ! ordonna le colonel en le poussant légèrement et en lui montrant d'un signe péremptoire de la main la direction à prendre.

\- À vos ordres mon colonel ! dit le capitaine en se redressant. Il salua et partit sans demander son reste.

Richard suivit du regard le capitaine pour un instant, ensuite il se retourna vers la jeune dame.

\- Comment allez-vous Lady Cordelia ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce. Elle était plutôt jeune et jolie, apparemment une rousse d'après les reflets flamboyants de sa chevelure qui accrochait la lumière d'un flambeau tout proche.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant, grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup colonel… ?

\- Cordelia ! Vous voici enfin ! interrompit une voix masculine, mais… que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le nouvel arrivant, un civil, visiblement alarmé par la présence d'un homme auprès de la demoiselle. Le gentleman se précipita auprès de la jeune fille, lisant le bouleversement dans ses traits et en prenant l'une de ses mains dans un geste protecteur et affectueux, tout en jetant un regard noir envers le colonel qui s'écarta. Richard comprit que la situation devait être éclaircie au plus vite, sous peine d'être pris pour le malotru ayant importuné la jeune fille. Il allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il fut devancé par Lady Cordelia. Les présentations devraient donc être remises ultérieurement.

\- Oh papa ! s'anima Lady Cordelia en lâchant la main de son père pour la porter à sa poitrine et en s'éventant avec l'autre, cet officier vient de me sauver d'une situation… elle fit une pause prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de reprendre.

\- Quelle genre de situation ? demanda son père sur un ton mêlant inquiétude et sévérité.

\- Une situation pour le moins très… très embarrassante, finit-elle en baissant les yeux et en se tordant les mains qu'elle avait finalement jointes.

Richard supposa qu'elle devait fortement rougir aussi, ce que la lueur du flambeau ne permettait pas de distinguer clairement. Il la trouva touchante avec son air gêné et il eut une irrésistible envie de la protéger, de venir à son secours une fois de plus. Il fut interrompu dans sa pensée.

\- Plaît-il ? demanda le père concerné en fronçant les sourcils, il observait alternativement sa fille et le colonel avec un air interrogateur qui exigeait des réponses.

Richard décida finalement de laisser la jeune fille narrer elle-même son histoire et le lui fit comprendre en inclinant légèrement la tête en sa direction. Elle raconta, la voix encore cassée par l'émotion, qu'elle avait voulu prendre un peu l'air en restant juste sur le palier de la porte menant vers le jardin. Puis, apercevant un chaton, elle l'avait suivi pour aller le caresser - il était si mignon -, mais il avait fini par lui échapper en passant dans une trouée de la haie. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour revenir vers la salle de bal, elle fut surprise par un capitaine qui montra une attitude déplacée. Apparemment il l'avait suivie dans l'intention de la compromettre, songea Richard. Était-ce pour son plaisir ? ou dans le but de forcer un mariage avec une lady de la haute société ? Le colonel se le demandait bien. Tous les hommes étaient à cran depuis plusieurs jours à l'approche de la guerre, alors cette échéance sinistre prenait parfois le meilleur de certains soldats qui pouvaient se laisser aller à des comportements répréhensibles, débridés et déshonorables.

\- Compromise à cause d'un chaton ! mais enfin ma chère à quoi pensiez-vous ? errer ainsi dans les jardins et sans chaperon ? s'exclama le père sur un ton exaspéré en lançant les bras en l'air.

\- Je le sais papa, mais je ne pensais pas…

\- On peut dire que vous avez fait fort pour votre première sortie en société, mon enfant !

Richard crut alors bon d'intervenir pour rassurer le père.

\- Vous pouvez être assuré, _My Lord_ , que rien d'irrémédiable ne s'est passé et que rien ne sera éventé de cette… malencontreuse rencontre. Je me suis assuré que ce ruffian ne dira mot de tout ceci et je serai comme une tombe. L'honneur de votre fille est sauf, elle n'est donc point compromise et sa réputation restera sans tache.

\- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, colonel… ? déclara le gentleman sur un ton radouci.

Mais Richard n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la demande de présentation, car un officier apparut à quelques pas et, après avoir salué les civils d'un signe de la tête, l'interpella:

\- Ah ! Dickie vous êtes ici, venez tout de suite, lady Charlotte vous attend pour sa danse ! Elle pense que vous lui avez fait faux bond et elle est très contrariée, surtout que vous devez l'accompagner pour le souper ensuite. De plus, Wellington vient d'arriver !

\- J'arrive immédiatement. Il se retourna vers les Beecham. Lady Cordelia, _My Lord_ , je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, Richard s'inclina avant de s'éloigner.

\- Nous vous remercions colonel… mais l'officier était déjà en train de s'éloigner en grande discussion avec son ami.

\- Bob, je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi en bonne compagnie ! dit Richard à voix basse.

\- Désolé, Dickie, cela m'a échappé, répondit Bob sur un ton espiègle en le frappant amicalement dans le dos.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la salle de bal et le colonel Fitzwilliam put honorer sa danse avec Lady Charlotte et l'accompagner pour le souper qui suivit.

Peu après minuit, à peine les convives s'étaient-ils assis pour ripailler qu'un domestique présenta au Prince d'Orange un pli cacheté. _« Ce billet doux sent la poudre_ », dit le prince en riant, avant d'en faire sauter les cachets. Après avoir parcouru la missive à la lueur des bougies, le prince rougit fortement, visiblement sous le coup d'une forte émotion et regarda sa montre, puis il s'approcha du Duc de Wellington et lui communiqua probablement son contenu à l'oreille. _  
_Le duc eut d'abord l'air sceptique en secouant la tête. Puis _,_ après un court moment de réflexion, il saisit le morceau de papier et lut le plus discrètement possible la dépêche. Il se leva de table et appela un officier de son état-major pour lui parler à voix basse. Puis le duc se rassit, flegmatique, et lança à la cantonade _:_ « Je n'ai pas de nouveaux ordres à donner ». **(4)**

« Le duc ne veut surtout aucun affolement _»_ ,se dit Richard qui avait observé la scène de près en étant assis à la table qui se situait juste à côté de celle de Wellington.

À l'issue du repas, les invités purent assister dans le jardin à une démonstration de _Highland Reel and Sword Dance_ , exécutée par quelques sergents du 92nd Gordon Highlanders. Profitant de cette diversion, une consigne du duc de Wellington se transmit alors de bouche en bouche et parvint à Richard : les officiers étaient priés de rejoindre leur unité, mais pas tous ensemble, calmement, après avoir honoré leur engagement de danser une ou deux fois.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam n'ayant plus de promesse de danse à tenir, partit dans les premiers. Il n'avait pas revu les Beecham, étaient-ils partis suite à l'incident, ou bien étaient-ils simplement perdus dans la foule ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il pensa alors qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à eux selon l'étiquette, enfin, les circonstances ne le lui avaient pas permis. Il sortit de la salle, et en passant près d'eux, Richard entendit Wellington dire au duc de Richmond : « Par Dieu, Napoléon m'a dupé ! » **(5).**

Ce fut Sir William de Lancey qui rédigea les nouveaux ordres. Dans la nuit, les hussards s'en allèrent les porter aux diverses unités. La concentration de l'armée aurait lieu aux Quatre-Bras, ce carrefour stratégique, de manière à y barrer la route aux Français et à pouvoir éventuellement porter secours au maréchal Blücher **(6)**.

Dans la matinée du 16 juin, le colonel Fitzwilliam était aux commandes de son régiment aux Quatre-Bras, il se préparait à livrer bientôt sa première bataille dans ce conflit.

Le moment tant redouté était finalement arrivé.

À ce même instant et à quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune fille rousse était assise devant sa coiffeuse tandis que sa femme de chambre assemblait ses cheveux en son chignon habituel, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, elle songeait à ce bel officier qui l'avait sauvée d'un déshonneur certain. Un héros resté anonyme, un véritable et charmant gentleman dont elle aurait pourtant bien aimé connaître le véritable nom plutôt que son surnom ridicule. Elle pria pour son salut.

 **O &P**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et des Beecham ? Les prières de Lady Cordelia seront-elles exhaussées ?**

 **Dans le prochain nous arrivons à Pemberley... ;-)**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1) Le** **Bal de la Duchesse de Richmond** a vraiment existé, il a eu lieu le 15 juin 1815, c'est-à-dire la veille du début des différents conflits qui menèrent à la bataille finale à Waterloo, le 18. J'ai utilisé certains détails réels cités dans le site très intéressant et bien étayé de Michel Damiens.

3w (point) micheldamiens (point) wordpress (point) com

 **(2)** Vraisemblable quoique l'on n'en ait aucun témoignage positif.

 **(3)** Personnages inventés

 **(4)** Déroulement de la soirée d'après des extraits de témoignages de Logie et des citations du professeur Henri Bernard. Et pour votre intérêt voici le contenu de la fameuse dépêche :

 _Braine-le-Comte, le 15 juin 1815, à 10 heures et demi du soir._

 _Monseigneur,_

 _Dans cet instant, le capitaine baron de Gagern vient d'arriver de Nivelles avec le rapport que l'ennemi a déjà poussé jusqu'aux Quatre-Bras.  
J'ai cru devoir prendre sur moi de faire dire au général Perponcher de soutenir sa 2_ _ème_ _brigade par la 1_ _ère_ _et de faire évacuer l'hôpital et le conseil de guerre sur Bruxelles.  
J'ai envoyé un officier à Nivelles et à Fayt pour s'assurer de l'état des choses au premier endroit et avertir ensuite les généraux Chassé et Collaert afin qu'ils joignent et soutiennent la 2_ _ème_ _division en cas de besoin._

 _Constant-Rebecque_

 **(5)** En anglais: _« Napoleon has humbugged me, by God !_

 **(6)** La défaite de Waterloo tend à faire oublier qu'avant cette bataille, il y en eut trois autres : les batailles des Quatre-Bras, de Ligny et celle de Wavre. Si elles s'étaient déroulées différemment, le cours de la bataille de Waterloo aurait pu être radicalement changé. La bataille des Quatre Bras s'est déroulée le 16 juin autour du carrefour routier du même nom, situé actuellement sur le territoire de la commune wallonne de Genappe. Ce carrefour, situé à 34 km de Bruxelles et à 18 km de Waterloo, revêt une importance stratégique majeure, car il marque le croisement des routes sud-est/nord-ouest Namur-Nivelles et sud-nord Charleroi-Bruxelles.

Cette bataille opposa les troupes françaises commandées par le maréchal Ney et une partie de l'armée anglo-alliée du Duc de Wellington. Le même après-midi, la majeure partie de l'armée de Napoléon Ier affrontait les Prussiens du maréchal Blücher et remportait la bataille de Ligny, à 15 km au sud-est.

Le lendemain, informé de la défaite de Blücher, Wellington opéra un retrait stratégique vers le nord et Waterloo, où sera livrée, le 18 juin 1815, au mont Saint-Jean, l'ultime bataille de la campagne et de l'empereur français.


	29. C21: Pemberley

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 _ **.**_

 ** **Merci pour tous les commentaires, les "favoris et follows", en particulier et dans l'ordre chronologique:****

 **Merci beaucoup à l'un des guests qui a remarqué que, je cite : « la Belgique n'existait pas encore en temps que pays, elle le sera seulement en 1830 », officiellement, c'est tout à fait vrai. Mais il existe beaucoup de textes dans lesquels on parle de la Belgique avant cette date, je m'appuie sur un article de Bernard Coppens, historien Belge et spécialiste de la période 1789-1815, intitulé « _La Belgique existait-elle avant 1830 ? »_ consultable ici : 3w . 1789-1815 / belgique1 . htm . ****Maintenant, je ne suis ni une spécialiste, ni une historienne, alors afin d'éviter les confusions j'ai modifié le précédent chapitre. :-)**

 **JacqueSoares : muito obrigado ! Je comprends votre colère envers Lizzie, elle est plus jeune que Darcy et donc moins mature, elle a également moins souffert que lui qui a perdu ses parents et a dû endosser de grandes responsabilités. Lizzie mettra davantage de temps à comprendre ses erreurs.**

 **Miss Elizabeth : c'est un peu rapide :D car Lizzie est toujours dans le cœur du colonel.**

 **Guest : en effet, il y a peut-être une chance pour que le colonel ne meure pas à Waterloo ;-)**

 **Les commentaires de 3 nouveaux lecteurs m'ont particulièrement touchée, merci beaucoup à ces « guests » dont Jane et AdAtc, ça me motive à poursuivre l'écriture d'une suite que j'avais laissée en suspens ces derniers temps ;-)**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _La richesse consiste bien plus dans l'usage qu'on en fait que dans la possession._

\- Aristote -

 **Chapitre 21 :** **Pemberley**

Un peu plus de six semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le mariage de Charles et Jane, les nouveaux mariés avaient mis le cap sur le nord de l'Angleterre dès le lendemain de leur union. Les Gardiner et Lizzie, quant à eux, étaient partis le 10 juillet, les enfants du couple Gardiner, trop jeunes et trop nombreux pour effectuer un si long voyage, étaient restés à Longbourn. Pendant deux semaines Lizzie et les Gardiners visitèrent le Derbyshire et des endroits sur la route pour y arriver. Lizzie était émerveillée de tout ce qu'elle découvrait, avide de paysages inconnus, de l'histoire des lieux et des bâtisses visitées. A l'approche de la date convenue pour le rendez-vous à Pemberley, le trio se dirigea vers Lambton, ville natale de Mrs Gardiner. Madeline Gardiner était heureuse de revoir les terres de sa jeunesse, tant de souvenirs y étaient ancrés.

Le grand jour de leur arrivée sur le domaine de Darcy, les trois compagnons étaient à bord d'une calèche qui les menait vers Pemberley House. C'était une belle journée d'été, ensoleillée. Il y avait environ cinq miles qui les séparaient de Lambton.

Lizzie était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… enfin si, … le propriétaire des lieux. Depuis sa visite dans le Hertfordshire et leur réconciliation, la jeune femme avait beaucoup pensé à lui… beaucoup trop peut-être bien, et à sa grande honte, certains jours davantage qu'à Richard. En effet, Mr Darcy l'avait tellement surprise et même stupéfaite par son comportement irréprochable et même affable envers elle, et surtout envers sa famille, qu'elle avait donc beaucoup pensé et réfléchi à son changement d'attitude. Et elle en était venue à cette conclusion : il avait tenu compte de ses reproches et il avait essayé, puis réussi, à s'améliorer. Il affichait toujours un masque indéchiffrable et une certaine fierté, mais il avait été moins hautain, n'avait plus été arrogant et, ô grande surprise, il s'était montré plus sociable. Il avait même été jusqu'à complimenter sa mère malgré son comportement indélicat pour ne point dire grossier. Incroyable ! Tout simplement incroyable et Lizzie était perplexe.

Mr Darcy était une totale énigme.

Elle avait ensuite comparé le caractère de Darcy à celui de sa sœur, et elle avait réalisé que ce qu'elle avait toujours pris pour du dédain chez lui était parfois simplement de la réserve, voire de la timidité comme Georgiana en possédait mais, en ayant fait sa connaissance, elle avait compris que la jeune fille était très aimable. Maintenant elle aurait davantage le loisir de découvrir les Darcy, après tout, ils seraient peut-être ses cousins dans un avenir plus ou moins proche… peut-être… ou peut-être pas…

Elizabeth mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Richard !

Où était-il en ce moment ? Allait-il bien ? Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et espérait bien en avoir par les Darcy. Elle était très inquiète, car elle avait eu vent de l'importante bataille finale qui s'était déroulée près de Waterloo provoquant la défaite de l'empereur des français au moins il ne ferait plus la guerre celui-là, se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait aussi, en lisant avec avidité le journal que recevait son père chaque matin, que l'armée anglaise resterait sur place en France pour maintenir la paix et aider à restaurer la monarchie en replaçant Louis XVIII, dit _le Désiré,_ sur le trône depuis le 18 juin. Dire, qu'alors qu'ils fêtaient le mariage de Charles et Jane, une grande bataille décisive pour l'Europe était sur le point de se dérouler avec Richard au milieu ! C'était étrange, presque irréel. S'il n'y avait pas eu les mots imprimés sur les feuilles du journal pour le rapporter, elle aurait pu en douter, tout avait été si calme à Longbourn.

Lizzie était ainsi perdue dans ses songes lorsque sa tante l'interpella.

\- Lizzie, d'après mes souvenirs, nous arrivons près de Pemberley.

Ramenée au présent, Elizabeth sourit à sa tante et focalisa son regard sur le paysage. En effet, la route montait actuellement jusqu'au premier point de vue panoramique sur la maison. En apercevant la construction Lizzie en resta bouche bée. Non … c'était plutôt un château niché au creux de la vallée qui était comme un écrin pour un véritable joyau d'architecture. La bâtisse majestueuse en grès clair et au toit d'ardoises dans le style palladien **(1)** était bien campée sur un terrain montant, et adossée à une crête de hautes collines boisées. C'était manifestement la plus belle demeure qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Le front principal devait bien mesurer 280 à 300 pieds **(2)** de longueur, elle possédait trois niveaux principaux sans compter les combles et Lizzie compta plus de trente fenêtres rien que pour la façade nord. La route redescendait ensuite en direction du sud-ouest vers un pont sur la rivière qu'elle avait appris être la Derwent, construit dans la même pierre. Puis elle aperçut _sur le devant, un ruisseau d'une certaine importance naturelle, dont on avait encore gonflé davantage la taille, mais sans aucune apparence d'artifice. Ses berges ne laissaient voir ni l'action de l'homme, ni d'embellissements mensongers. Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu un lieu pour lequel la nature avait autant fait, ou dont la beauté naturelle avait été aussi peu contrariée par un goût malencontreux_ **(3)**. L'ensemble offrait une vue harmonieuse pour les yeux de Lizzie, émerveillée.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée où le propriétaire en personne les attendait avec sa sœur à ses côtés. Lizzie avait le cœur battant quand elle croisa le regard de Mr Darcy, chaleureux, puis celui de sa sœur qui affichait sa joie de façon plus manifeste. Elle décida d'attribuer son émoi à l'émotion causée par la splendeur de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le jeune homme s'avança pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Mr Gardiner descendit de la voiture en premier aidant ensuite son épouse à en faire autant. Darcy proposa alors son aide à Elizabeth qui ressentit un certain trouble au contact de sa main sur la sienne pourtant gantée. Les femmes firent la révérence pour saluer, puis le maître des lieux les invita à entrer tout en s'enquérant de leur santé et de leur voyage, et les informa que les Bingley n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Mrs Gardiner prit le bras de son époux et Darcy, après une toute petite hésitation, offrit l'un des siens à Elizabeth qui l'accepta en souriant timidement et l'autre à Georgiana. En se dirigeant lentement vers l'entrée, Lizzie préféra retourner son attention sur les lieux plutôt que leur propriétaire. Donnant sur une vaste cour d'honneur, le haut porche d'entrée, situé sur la face nord était orné d'un fronton sculpté qui surmontait l'entrée avec des colonnes cannelées qui l'encadraient, de hauts pilastres corinthiens décoraient les légères avancées de ses deux extrémités, la statue en plomb d'une divinité romaine - Minerve semblait-il puisqu'elle portait un casque - au faîte du porche dominait comme pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants tout en gardant l'entrée de la demeure **(4)**. Une phrase en français était inscrite dans un blason gravé dans la pierre : _Honi soit qui mal y pense, «_ la devise des chevaliers de l'ordre de la Jarretière », pensa Lizzie. Mrs Reynolds, la femme de charge, ainsi que Mr Higgins le majordome, qui les attendaient dans le vestibule, leur furent présentés ; Mr Darcy leur expliqua qu'ils seraient là pour assurer le moindre de leurs besoins tout comme le reste du personnel.

\- Préférez-vous vous rafraîchir un peu dans vos appartements avant de prendre une collation ? demanda le maître des lieux.

\- Oui, bien volontiers, merci Mr Darcy, répondit Mr Gardiner.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, demanda poliment Mrs Reynolds en leur montrant le chemin.

Ils empruntèrent le double grand escalier central et furent menés dans l'aile ouest de l'étage où se situaient trois chambres pour les invités de marque. Ils surent derechef et avec surprise, qu'ils étaient donc considérés comme tels. Mr et Mrs Gardiner n'ayant pas souhaité des chambres à part se virent attribuer la chambre rubis et Lizzie l'émeraude qui en était séparée par un petit salon privé.

\- Habituellement ce sont les appartements du comte de Matlock et de son épouse lorsqu'ils sont en résidence, dit Mrs Reynolds.

\- Nous sommes très honorés, répondit Mr Gardiner, mais il ne fallait pas.

\- Mr Darcy a demandé à ce que soit ainsi, et de cette manière, vous pourrez profiter de l'un des meilleurs points de vue sur le parc, répondit Mrs Reynolds avec un sourire.

Les Gardiner et leur nièce se regardèrent, stupéfaits du plus grand honneur qui pût leur avoir été rendu.

\- C'est vraiment très généreux de sa part, dit Mrs Gardiner.

\- Mr Darcy est le meilleur des hommes et des maîtres, dit la femme de charge avec une affection évidente.

\- Y a-t-il longtemps que vous le connaissez ? demanda Lizzie.

\- Je suis entrée au service de la famille alors que mon maître n'avait que quatre ans et c'était déjà un charmant petit garçon avec un bon fond. Certains le disent fier, mais c'est surtout du sérieux et de la réserve. Il n'est pas comme tous ces jeunes hommes oisifs qui ne font que s'amuser en dilapidant les biens de leurs parents. Il avait à peine vingt-deux ans lorsqu'il a pris sur ses épaules toutes ces lourdes responsabilités envers sa sœur, son domaine et ses métayers. Et il l'a fait sans jamais se plaindre et avec succès, vous pouvez interroger tout le personnel et ses fermiers, tous l'ont en grande estime, dit Mrs Reynolds avec une admiration non feinte.

Lizzie médita sur les paroles de la femme de charge qui, pensa-t-elle, ne pouvait pas se tromper sur le caractère du maître des lieux. Après tout elle n'était pas obligée de faire autant d'éloges. Elle avait ainsi une nouvelle perspective sur la personnalité complexe de Mr Darcy. Elle apprit ensuite que Jane et Charles seraient dans la chambre saphir voisine de l'émeraude. Lizzie serait ainsi bien entourée et chaperonnée. Tout avait été pensé.

Après avoir laissé les Gardiner dans leur chambre, Lizzie découvrit la sienne, elle lui plut d'emblée. Les tentures étaient vert émeraude avec des ramages dorés, le papier vert plus clair était égayé par des fleurs sauvages. Le parquet en chêne était recouvert de tapis Aubusson. Au milieu du mur de droite, se tenait un grand lit à baldaquins en bois sombre aux tentures et couvre-lit assortis aux rideaux. Il y avait une coiffeuse avec un miroir et un tabouret près de la fenêtre, un fauteuil près de la cheminée en face du lit, deux chaises, un bureau et deux tables de chevet. Quelques peintures représentant des paysages étaient accrochées aux murs. La chambre pouvait contenir à elle seule le salon de Longbourn. À la droite du lit, une porte menait vers une garde-robe **(5)** où se trouvait un nécessaire de toilette. Elizabeth flâna jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre. La vue depuis la fenêtre était effectivement splendide, elle donnait sur le parc et une partie du lac sur la gauche.

\- La chambre est-elle à votre goût, Miss Bennet ? demanda Mrs Reynolds.

La jeune femme se retourna vers elle.

\- Oui, merci Mrs Reynolds, elle est parfaite.

La femme de charge sourit puis tira sur la sonnette et une femme de chambre arriva peu après avec deux valets de pied à sa suite apportant les bagages.

\- Miss Bennet voici Daisy qui sera votre femme de chambre.

\- Bonjour m'dame, dit cette dernière en faisant une révérence.

\- Bonjour Daisy.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous laisse vous installer.

\- Merci Mrs Reynolds, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Lizzie était stupéfaite. Eh bien, Mr Darcy avait décidé de les recevoir avec tous les égards réservés aux invités de marque, elle n'en doutait plus. Elle aurait sa propre femme de chambre ! Une gentille jeune fille qui devait avoir dix-huit ans tout au plus. Elle déballa les affaires de Lizzie et lui demanda ce qu'elle voudrait porter pour le souper après avoir versé de l'eau délicieusement tiède d'un pichet qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et être allée chercher des serviettes dans la garde-robe pour une petite toilette.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son oncle et sa tante vinrent la chercher pour rejoindre leurs hôtes qui les attendaient dans l'un des salons. En chemin, ils admirèrent les décors des couloirs et échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse tout en suivant le valet de pied qui les guidait.

\- Je suis très étonnée que nous soyons reçus comme des proches de la famille, rendez-vous compte que l'on nous a installés dans les appartements du comte de Matlock, dit Mrs Gardiner.

\- Oui, après tout nous n'avons rencontré Mr Darcy que deux fois, dit son époux.

\- Je suis très surprise moi aussi, dit Lizzie.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Madeline Gardiner, pourtant vous devez mieux le connaître que nous. Son ton qui avait un peu d'espièglerie laissait sous-entendre ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je … oui… enfin, juste un peu plus, bafouilla Lizzie tout en rougissant légèrement.

Heureusement leur arrivée dans le salon fut son salut, car elle voyait que sa tante sentait qu'il y avait plus à en dire. Sa beauté détourna tout de suite l'attention de sa tante. Le grand salon, encore appelé le salon bleu **(6)** , était magnifique avec ses murs tendus de velours de soie bleu damassé, le plafond était peint en bleu et or et était orné d'une pseudo-mosaïque à la romaine représentant une déesse sur un nuage et entourée de chérubins. Darcy et sa sœur se levèrent pour les accueillir.

Georgiana joua timidement le rôle d'hôtesse de la maison, encouragée par le sourire de son frère. Un thé accompagné de cake, biscuits et de fruits leur fut servi. Au cours de leur conversation, Darcy leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient visité lors de leur voyage. Ils décrivirent tour à tour avec entrain les célèbres beautés de Chatsworth House **(7)** , le fief des ducs de Devonshire **(8)** , de Dovedale **(9)** avec ses formations rocheuses calcaires et ses grottes creusées par l'érosion, de Matlock **(10)** , de Stanton Moor et The Nine Ladies Stone Circle **(11)** et bien sûr les grands pics.

En apercevant un petit pincement des lèvres de Mr Darcy au moment où Matlock fut discutée, Elizabeth supposa que ce fut un signe d'inquiétude de la part du jeune homme. En effet, il s'agissait de la demeure familiale des Fitzwilliam donc de Richard. Elle se demanda alors s'il avait eu des nouvelles de son cousin et si oui, lesquelles ? L'anxiété la gagna et elle se promit de lui poser discrètement la question dès qu'elle en aurait l'opportunité.

Georgiana leur apprit que sa dame de compagnie, Mrs Annesley, ayant perdu son père récemment, était partie passer deux semaines de congés au sein de sa famille afin de régler quelques affaires. Elle était donc encore plus ravie d'avoir Elizabeth et Jane avec elle pendant cette période. Ensuite, la visite des principales pièces du _piano nobile_ **(12)** fut proposée et acceptée avec enthousiasme. Mr Darcy lui-même leur servit de guide, alors qu'ils savaient bien qu'il aurait parfaitement pu en laisser la charge à Mrs Reynolds qui le faisait habituellement lorsque des visiteurs venaient. Georgiana s'était excusée pour s'assurer que tout était prêt pour l'arrivée des Bingley, ce qui montrait que la jeune fille avait pris en sérieux son rôle, bien que Lizzie était sûre qu'elle avait déjà supervisé le moindre détail.

Leur tour commença par ce que Darcy nomma la salle de velours rouge **(13)** qui était l'une des salles de réception les plus somptueuses que Lizzie n'avait jamais vue, si vaste qu'elle devait faire trois fois celle de Longbourn. Elle était décorée avec goût dans la splendeur de la dernière époque, probablement par Mrs Darcy, la mère de leur hôte, se dit Elizabeth. Les murs étaient tendus de velours cramoisi, fournissant un fond richement coloré pour la vaste collection de peintures d'artistes parmi lesquels Elizabeth reconnut Rembrandt, Van Dyck et Velázquez. Un tableau du peintre décoratif vénitien, Sebastiano Ricci, représentant des sujets mythologiques était au-dessus de la vaste cheminée. Le plafond de la salle était décoré de panneaux peints, au centre Mercure, le dieu messager, dirigeait une corne d'abondance vers des figures féminines.

\- Quel plafond magnifique, remarqua Mrs Gardiner.

\- Il a été peint par William Kent **(14)** , dit Darcy.

\- Et les murs doivent relater une partie de l'histoire romaine, observa Lizzie.

Darcy s'approcha d'elle, en regardant la peinture qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- En effet, Miss Bennet, ici il s'agit de Coriolanus **(15)** et là, la dernière discussion de Pompée **(16)** avec sa famille. Et ces deux grandes statues, l'une de Domitien **(17)** et l'autre de Livie **(17)** , ont été apportées des ruines d'Herculanum **(18)** par mon bisaïeul lors de son grand tour en Europe, dit Darcy sachant que c'était le genre de détails que pourrait apprécier la jeune femme. Il y avait aussi une certaine fierté dans sa voix.

Ils traversèrent ensuite une enfilade de plusieurs pièces qui, une fois réunies en ouvrant les doubles portes, formaient une salle de bal s'étendant sur toute la largeur de la maison, magnifiquement aménagée toujours dans le goût du siècle dernier. Les meubles richement sculptés étaient surmontés de candélabres en bronze doré d'immenses lustres de cristal, portant des cierges probablement de huit heures **(19)** , descendaient majestueusement du plafond peint et les murs étaient tapissés.

\- Elle est vraiment spacieuse, dit Mr Gardiner admiratif. Combien mesure-t-elle ?

\- Elle fait 75 pieds sur 27. **(2)**

\- Et voici d'autres histoires antiques, dit Lizzie en souriant.

\- En effet, l'histoire de Télémaque, et les deux batailles d'Alexandre, lui répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

En approchant de leur prochaine destination, Darcy leur annonça qu'ils allaient visiter la bibliothèque. Aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la pièce Lizzie ne put contenir une petite exclamation. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : des yards **(2)** et des yards de rayonnages remplis de livres du sol jusqu'au plafond. Elle reconnut la bonne odeur caractéristique du cuir et de papier des livres, et, s'approchant lentement d'une étagère, fit courir avec considération ses doigts sur la tranche de quelques ouvrages. Des premières éditions, des livres anciens, des raretés… une collection de plusieurs générations à n'en point douter.

\- Je pourrais passer ma vie entière dans cette pièce, s'exclama Lizzie avant de porter la main à sa bouche comme pour retenir les mots qui venaient de s'échapper en se rendant compte de sa maladresse. Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers Darcy. Elle vit une ombre passer dans le regard de leur hôte et un tic sur sa joue. Elle aurait pu être la maîtresse des lieux et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle ajouta pour cacher sa gêne : mon père serait très impressionné et jaloux.

\- Si votre père s'aventurait ici Lizzie, je crains fort qu'on ne le reverrait plus jamais, commenta Mr Gardiner arrachant un rire à ses compagnons.

\- Vous pouvez emprunter les livres que vous voulez et à tout moment, surtout n'hésitez pas, proposa Darcy en cachant rapidement sa gêne.

\- Merci, ce sera avec plaisir. Le plus dur sera de choisir, dit Elizabeth en riant pour alléger la tension qu'elle sentait encore là et surtout pour détourner l'attention de sa tante qui, encore une fois, avait un air soupçonneux en les observant tour à tour, elle et Mr Darcy.

Enfin, ils terminèrent par la longue galerie de portraits de tous les ancêtres des Darcy.

\- À quand remonte l'origine de votre famille ? s'enquit Mrs Gardiner.

\- Son origine est normande et remonte à la conquête de l'Angleterre avec un certain Guillaume de Aresi, présent à la bataille d'Hasting aux côtés de Guillaume le Conquérant. Il serait le premier ancêtre à avoir vécu sur le sol anglais. Son nom s'est peu à peu transformé pour devenir Darcy. **(21)**

\- Donc plus de sept siècles ! s'exclama Lizzie impressionnée, et cet ancêtre-là, je vois qu'il appartenait à la noblesse, remarqua-t-elle, curieuse, en lisant la plaque en dessous dudit portrait.

\- Ah ! il s'agit de Sir Thomas Darcy, premier Baron Darcy de Darcy **(22)**. Malheureusement pour lui, il a été condamné pour haute trahison et décapité en 1537 faisant perdre son titre de noblesse à notre famille. Nos armoiries viennent de lui, dit-il en les indiquant qui étaient suspendues au mur juste à côté.

Lizzie les avait déjà aperçues de loin sur sa voiture, mais aussi dans la pierre à l'entrée de la maison, maintenant elle pouvait les observer en détails et en couleurs. Elles étaient constituées d'un écu azur bordé d'or aux trois quintefeuilles - fleurs de potentille - d'argent accompagnées de neufs croix recroisettées du même argent. L'écu était surmonté d'une couronne de baron – anglais - et entouré d'un listel azur et or portant une devise. **(23)**

\- Honi soit qui mal y pense **(24)** , lut Lizzie à haute voix, il était donc un chevalier de l'ordre de la jarretière ( **25)**? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Darcy.

\- Oui, en effet, il avait été investi en 1509.

Et pour répondre à l'intérêt de ses invités, le jeune homme raconta toute l'histoire de ce célèbre ancêtre. Lizzie comprenait un peu mieux l'homme mystérieux qu'était l'actuel Maître de Pemberley. En découvrant un peu de son histoire, ou plutôt de celle de ses ancêtres, elle réalisait maintenant d'où provenait sa fierté : son magnifique domaine qu'elle découvrait, une lignée prestigieuse, et cela même si Sir Thomas avait trahi son roi - Henri VIII -, car après les explications de Mr Darcy, il s'était avéré que ce fût pour une noble cause. Il y avait bien de quoi être fier, alors comment le lui reprocher ? Cela et les louanges de Mrs Reynolds lui firent réaliser que Mr Darcy était un homme qu'elle avait complètement méjugé, visiblement il était très apprécié chez lui.

Ensuite ils arrivèrent près de portraits plus récents, il y avait un couple avec un petit garçon de trois ou quatre ans. Lizzie vit une ressemblance frappante de l'homme avec Mr Darcy et de la femme avec Georgiana, le garçonnet était visiblement une version enfantine de leur hôte.

\- Mes parents avec moi, confirma Darcy.

À côté il y avait un portrait de Georgiana réalisé l'an dernier et une grande peinture de Darcy de la même année.

\- Miss Georgiana ressemble beaucoup à Lady Anne, dit Mrs Gardiner.

\- Et vous à votre père, ajouta Lizzie.

\- C'est ce que pensent tous ceux qui nous connaissent ainsi que nos parents. Nous avons toutefois tous deux hérité des yeux de notre père, ajouta Darcy sur un ton qui laissait transpirer un peu de nostalgie, celle des jours heureux où ses parents étaient encore de ce monde.

Alors que le jeune homme répondait à quelques questions des Gardiner, Lizzie observa la version sur toile du maître des lieux et resta hypnotisée par ce même regard intense qu'elle connaissait et qui semblait la fixer. Son cœur passa un battement, elle se sentit troublée et même pantoise.

Il était si beau !

\- Lizzie, vous venez ? la réveilla Madeline Gardiner avec un léger sourire malicieux.

\- Oh ! oui ma tante, répondit-elle gênée en s'empressant de la rejoindre, puis les hommes qui étaient près de la porte et qui venaient de se retourner vers elles pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mr Darcy et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'heureusement il ne s'était pas aperçu de son émoi.

La visite des pièces accessibles au public était achevée. L'impression générale était que la lumière abondait grâce à la présence d'importantes baies tout autour de la maison, mais aussi de miroirs savamment placés qui la faisaient refléter dans les autres pièces intérieures. Dans chaque salle on pouvait retrouver des colonnes et des frontons en bois autour des portes, rehaussés d'or, des guirlandes romaines et des chérubins qui ornaient les parties supérieures des murs et des cheminées, sculptés dans du stuc et dorés, des niches présentant des moulages de statues à l'antique, des tables de marbre qui étaient supportées par des nymphes et des cupidons dans des rinceaux en bronze doré. La symétrie parfaite et les proportions équilibrées de l'édifice étaient assurées par un plan carré centré autour de la cour intérieure. Deux tendances s'y opposaient avec équilibre : la simplicité et le luxe. Lizzie tomba sous le charme de la demeure, elle était si agréable, rien à voir avec Rosings trop surchargée et étouffante. Un mot lui vint à l'esprit pour décrire les lieux: élégance.

\- Voulez-vous faire juste un tour des jardins en attendant les Bingley qui ne devraient plus tarder ou bien êtes-vous fatigués ? leur demanda Darcy.

\- La journée est si belle qu'il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, répondit Lizzie avec enthousiasme, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle aux Gardiner.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

Ils sortirent sur la terrasse avant d'emprunter le double escalier sud qui menait aux jardins. Après s'être éloignés de la maison, ils purent contempler la majestueuse façade sud, toujours dans le style palladien, qui se reflétait dans le lac séparé par une pelouse descendant en pente douce. Au centre, l'imposant portique formait une avancée délimitant un balcon, sur une base à trois ouvertures voûtées. Les quatre colonnes ioniques finement cannelées et les deux colonnes d'angle carrées soutenaient une architrave et un fronton triangulaire surmonté de trois statues.

Elizabeth profita d'un moment où son oncle et sa tante se trouvaient un peu à l'écart pour demander à Darcy ce qu'elle brûlait d'envie de savoir.

\- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre cousin ?

\- Malheureusement non, répondit-il navré par le manque d'information au sujet de Richard qui l'inquiétait, mais il ressentit aussi un pincement au cœur du fait qu'elle pensait à son cousin alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa maison même si c'était bien naturel vu la situation. Après la défaite de Napoléon ce fut le chaos et beaucoup d'officiers sont portés manquants jusqu'à ce jour, termina-t-il d'une voix chagrine.

\- J'ai lu les journaux, on rapporte que plus de 60 000 hommes seraient tombés au champ d'honneur, tués ou blessés et je suis terriblement inquiète, dit-elle en se tordant les mains.

\- Nous aussi Miss Bennet, remarqua-t-il en regardant droit devant lui l'air un peu hagard. Par courrier interposé le comte de Matlock et moi-même avons engagé des hommes déjà présents sur place pour enquêter, mais ça peut être long de chercher dans les environs de la bataille et de vérifier l'identité de chaque blessé dans tous les hôpitaux de campagne. Mon oncle et moi avons même envisagé de nous rendre sur place pour le rechercher nous-mêmes, mais les droits de passage sur les navires sont difficiles à obtenir, même pour un comte, c'est encore le chaos.

\- Mais s'il n'a pas écrit, c'est que… c'est qu'il doit être gravement blessé « si ce n'est pire » pensa-t-elle.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, il baissa le regard vers elle. Moult raisons peuvent expliquer son silence, dit-il en s'interdisant de penser à la pire d'entre elle.

Ils furent interrompus par le majordome qui vint annoncer l'arrivée des Bingley. Ils les rejoignirent tous sans tarder, Jane et Charles avaient déjà été accueillis par Georgiana.

 **O &P**

 **Avez-vous aimé la maison de Pemberley que j'ai imaginée en m'inspirant de certaines demeures existantes ? Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez le point de vue de Darcy et les actions de Georgiana pour rapprocher son frère et Lizzie.  
**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Le **palladianisme** est un style architectural originaire de Vénétie lancé par l'architecte italien Andrea Palladio à l'époque de la Renaissance il s'applique également aux édifices s'en inspirant au milieu du XVIIe siècle. Palladio concevait les élévations de ses villas selon les façades des temples romains.

Sources : Wikipédia

 **(2)** Unités de mesures de longueur anglaises

Un pied (foot en anglais) = 30,48 cm

donc 300 pieds (feet ou ft) = environ 91 mètres

75 pieds = environ 23 m

27 pieds = environ 8 m

Un yard = 0,9144 m

 **(3)** J'ai utilisé en partie la description faite de Pemberley dans le roman de Jane Austen (les trois dernières phrases en italique)

 ** **(4)**** Description du porche de Lyme Hall (vu dans la série de la BBC en 1995)

 **Minerve** (lat. : _Minerva_ ) est une très ancienne divinité, dans la mythologie romaine, qui est la déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse, de la stratégie, de l'intelligence, de la pensée élevée, des lettres, des arts, de la musique et de l'industrie.

 **(5)** Garde-robe : à cette époque c'était une pièce attenante à la chambre à coucher (équivalent d'un dressing room aujourd'hui). Antichambre spécialement aménagée pour y ranger les vêtements dans des étagères, armoires ou penderies. On pouvait aussi y trouver la baignoire et le nécessaire de toilette, voire le pot de chambre.

 **(6)** Description inspirée de la « Blue Velvet Room » de Chiswick House.

Sources: chiswickhouseandgardens . org . uk

 **(7)** Chatsworth House est un vaste château situé dans le Derbyshire, en Angleterre, à quelques kilomètres de la ville de Bakewell. Édifié originellement au XVIe siècle pour Bess of Hardwick, comtesse de Shrewsbury, Chatsworth est le fief des ducs de Devonshire, dont le patronyme est Cavendish. Le domaine se trouve sur la rive gauche de la rivière Derwent et dans les limites du Parc national du Peak District. C'est le Pemberley vu dans le film de 2005.

Sources Wikipédia et chatsworth . org

 **(8)** Le plus célèbre est peut-être le 5ème duc de Devonshire, William Cavendish (1748 –1811) qui a épousé en premières noces Georgiana Cavendish née Spencer (1757-1806) qui a inspiré l'histoire du film « The duchesse » en 2008. Cette union ne fut pas heureuse, la duchesse a présenté le duc à sa future maîtresse et future seconde épouse, Lady Elizabeth Foster. Bess était la meilleure amie de Georgiana, qui a toléré ce « ménage à trois » pendant de longues années. Elle a elle-même eu des amants dont Charles Grey, 2e comte Grey, futur 1er ministre de 1830 à 1834, dont elle eut une fille en 1792, Eliza Courtney. Parmi les descendants de sa famille, il y a la princesse Diana et Sarah Ferguson ( _via_ son enfant illégitime Eliza Courtney).

Sources Wikipédia

 **(9)** Dovedale est un site touristique du parc national de Peak District, dans le Derbyshire, Ses formations rocheuses calcaires, et ses grottes creusées par l'érosion, sont célèbres. Il s'agit d'une partie, longue d'environ 5 km et particulièrement pittoresque, de la vallée de la rivière Dove.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(10)** Matlock est une ville du Derbyshire située au sud-est du parc national de Peak District.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(11)** The nines ladies est un petit cercle de pierre datant de l'âge du bronze, traditionnellement considéré comme représentant neuf femmes, transformées en pierre pour les punir d'avoir dansé un dimanche. Il fait partie d'un complexe de cercles préhistoriques et de menhirs sur Stanton Moor dans le parc national de Peak District - Derbyshire.

Sources : english-heritage . org . uk

 **(12)** Le _piano nobile_ (étage noble en italien) dans l'architecture palladienne accueille les salles de réception et les chambres de la famille et des invités de marques. Il se trouve souvent au 1er étage (2ème en anglais, _second floor_ ) et est pourvu de fenêtres plus hautes et plus larges que le reste du bâtiment offrant ainsi lumière et belle vue sur le domaine. Les villas palladiennes sont généralement construites sur trois niveaux : un sous-sol ou rez-de-chaussée rustique qui comprenait les services pour la domesticité (cuisines, blanchisseries…) et les pièces moindres. Au-dessus, le _piano nobile_ , accessible par un portique atteint par une volée de marches. Au-dessus encore, se trouve une mezzanine basse avec les chambres secondaires et logements. En Angleterre, comme en Italie, l'étage noble est souvent accessible grâce à un escalier extérieur ; cela permet de recevoir les invités directement dans les salles d'apparat sans qu'ils aient à traverser des pièces plus modestes. Enfin, sous les combles, se trouvent les chambres de service pour la domesticité.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(13)** Description inspirée de la « Red Velvet Room » de Chiswick House. Sources : chiswickhouseandgardens . org . uk

William Kent (1685-1748) est un important architecte, architecte-paysagiste, peintre et graveur britannique.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(14)** Caius Marcius Coriolanus ou Coriolan est une figure semi-légendaire de la République romaine archaïque du Ve siècle avant J.-C. Il a inspiré une tragédie éponyme de William Shakespeare, créée en 1607.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(15)** Pompée : dit Pompée le Grand (latin : _Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus_ ) homme d'État romain, (106 av. J.-C. - 48 av. J.-C.) est un brillant général et bâtisseur. Il se marie cinq fois et épouse notamment Julia, la fille de Jules César.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(16)** Dolmitien né sous le nom de _Titus Flavius Domitianus_ (51 -96), est un empereur romain fils de Vespasien et frère de Titus. Il est le troisième et dernier représentant de la dynastie flavienne. À sa mort, il porte le titre de _Imperator Caesar Domitianus Augustus Germanicus_.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(17)** Livie, (58 av. J.-C. - 29 ap. J.-C.) **Diva Iulia Augusta** , divinisée par l'empereur Claude en 42 ap. J.-C., fille de Marcus Livius Drusus Claudianus, est la troisième épouse de l'empereur romain Auguste ainsi que la mère de l'empereur Tibère et de Drusus, tous deux nés d'un premier mariage avec Tiberius Claudius Nero. Son second mariage avec César Octavien, le futur Auguste, consacre l'alliance des Iulii (ou Julii) et des Claudii : les cinq premiers empereurs romains sont pour cette raison appelés les Julio-Claudiens.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(18)** Herculanum était une petite ville romaine antique située dans la région italienne de Campanie, détruite par l'éruption du Vésuve en l'an 79 apr. J.-C.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(19)** Cierges de 8 heures : qui peuvent brûler durant 8 heures.

 **(20)** La Maison DARCY est une de ces races d'ancienne Chevalerie dont l'origine normande remonte à la conquête de l'Angleterre. Les généalogies officiellement admises tant en Angleterre et en Irlande qu'à la Cour de France la font remonter à Guillaume de Aresi, présent à la bataille d'Hasting (1066) aux côtés de Guillaume le Conquérant. Dans la branche aînée qui en était issue se trouvaient des grands féodaux ayant bénéficié des vastes domaines distribués à la noblesse normande. Cette branche s'est éteinte au 14e siècle.

Sources : gw . geneanet . org

 **(21)** Thomas, 1st Lord Darcy (1467-1537) Gardien des marais écossais. Rejoint le pèlerinage de grâce. Condamné pour haute trahison et décapité et dégradé 1537. En réalité sa lignée s'est éteinte en 1635, j'ai donc inventé ce lien avec le héros de mon histoire.

Sources Wikipédia

 **(22)** Description inspirée des règles héraldiques du véritable blason Thomas, 1st Lord Darcy. Sources : blasons . free . fr

heraldique-europeenne . orgons

 **(23)** _Honi (Honni) soit qui mal y pense_ = devise

Le verbe honir (honnir en français moderne) qui signifie : blâmer quelqu'un en lui faisant honte, en le vouant au mépris public. Dans un registre moderne, la phrase signifie donc « Honte à celui qui y voit du mal ».

Sources Wikipédia

 **(24)** L'Ordre très Noble de la Jarretière ( _The Most Noble Order of the Garter_ ) est le plus important ordre de chevalerie anglais. La légende dit qu'un jour le Roi Edouard VII aurait galamment ramassé la jarretière que la Comtesse de Salisbury, sa favorite, avait laissée tomber par accident lors d'un bal, puis, pour faire taire les moqueries de l'assistance s'écria en attachant la jarretière à son propre genou : « Messires,Honi soit qui mal y pense !Tel qui s'en rit aujourd'hui s'honorera de la porter demain, car ce ruban sera mis en tel honneur que les railleurs le chercheront avec empressement ». Il promet à sa favorite de faire de ce ruban bleu un insigne si prestigieux et désiré que les courtisans les plus fiers ou ambitieux s'estimeraient plus qu'heureux de le porter. Il crée ainsi l'ordre de la Jarretière ( _Most Noble Order of the Garter_ ) qui est le plus élevé des ordres de chevalerie britanniques, le 23 avril 1348 le jour de la Saint-Georges, en pleine guerre de Cent Ans.

Sources : heraldique-europeenne . org


	30. C22: les manigances de Georgiana

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

.

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas prévu de publier à la vente cette histoire, car je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière et je ne suis qu'une "auteur amateur". Enfin, je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personnes seraient intéressés de l'acheter, il y a tellement de variations d'O &P sur le marché, certes, beaucoup en anglais. Mais puisque la suggestion m'en a été faite, j'y réfléchirai...  
**

 **En réponse à vos questions:**

 **Guest: il n'est pas prévu que Darcy soit anobli.**

 **Karine: j'ai vu tous vos** **commentaires** **sur mon blog** _ **True romantica**_ **et j'y ai** **répondu, pas d'inquiétude le dernier était au bon endroit, tout comme les autres! :)**

 **Gab: trois demeures m'ont inspirée pour décrire Pemberley: Chatsworth House (ma préférée), Lyme Hall** **et** **Chiswick House. Quant à savoir ce qui va arriver à notre "triangle", il faudra encore de la patience ;-) Il reste encore une dizaine de chapitres à publier.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _L'attirance entre pour les trois quarts dans la composition de l'amour, la raison étant le quatrième restant._

\- Elizabeth Gaskell -

 _._

 **Chapitre 22 : les manigances de Georgiana  
**

Quand Darcy avait aperçu Elizabeth, son cœur avait passé un battement. Il s'était pourtant préparé à cette rencontre. Il s'était pourtant efforcé d'éviter de trop penser à la jeune femme ces dernières semaines, cependant, l'oublier complètement et ne plus y songer du tout était tout simplement infaisable. Il s'était perdu dans le travail pour détourner son esprit d'elle, mais Georgiana lui parlait souvent de sa correspondance avec Lizzie, comme elle l'appelait déjà intimement. Sa sœur était si impatiente de recevoir son invitée qu'elle avait commencé à planifier son séjour dès son retour au domaine et n'avait pas arrêté depuis, en le consultant continuellement durant le voyage qui les emmenait à Pemberley et chaque jour suivant, alors comment l'oublier ? Comment effacer cette empreinte qu'elle avait encore d'imprimée sur son âme et de gravée dans son cœur ?

Lorsqu'il avait saisi sa main pour l'aider à descendre de la voiture ce fut comme une brûlure, et il sut.

À ce moment tous ses sentiments étaient remontés à la surface comme la lave d'un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption, mais il s'était assuré de ne rien en laisser paraître et avait affiché juste ce qu'il fallait d'affabilité pour les accueillir, elle, son oncle et sa tante.

Maintenant, assis devant la cheminée dans sa chambre, les yeux fixés sur un feu imaginaire, un verre de brandy dans sa main, il ne pouvait que s'avouer la réalité.

Il était perdu.

Durant le tour de la maison, il s'était trouvé souvent près d'Elizabeth et il avait pu s'enivrer de sa beauté. Le teint de pêche de sa peau rehaussé par la caresse du soleil estival, ses beaux yeux brillants d'intelligence et de joie, ses cheveux qui attrapaient la lumière du jour chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'une fenêtre, les faisant chatoyer de mille nuances chaudes de bruns, d'acajous et de cuivres, ses lèvres rouges comme des cerises mûres prêtes à être dégustées, l'effluve de son parfum si délicat qui venait chatouiller ses narines… tout en elle éveillait des sentiments, des émotions et des sensations qu'il avait cru pouvoir étouffer un peu durant ces dernières semaines.

Quelle idiotie.

L'amour intense qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même, le souvenir de chacun des instants passés en sa compagnie, de leurs discussions qu'il avait essayé d'effacer et le désir physique qu'il s'était évertué à maîtriser, le tout était revenu amplifié avec une cruelle vengeance pour avoir été refoulé, négligé. Il se sentait tel un assoiffé devant une fontaine dont on lui interdisait l'accès. Et la remarque spontanée de la jeune femme : _« Je pourrais passer ma vie entière dans cette pièce »,_ n'avait fait qu'asticoter la blessure de son rejet tout en ravivant ses espoirs déçus… seulement l'espace d'un instant, car il avait vu sa gêne ensuite, en en comprenant parfaitement bien la raison.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Comment allait-il survivre à son séjour ?

Des années d'entraînement à dissimuler ses émotions l'avaient aidé à garder la face. Il s'était donc montré le plus parfait des hôtes. Au moins il avait apprécié le réel intérêt de ses invités envers sa maison et l'histoire de sa famille, ils n'avaient même pas cherché à évaluer ses possessions comme beaucoup le faisaient. Oui, sauf que… il n'en aima la jeune brune que davantage encore, car à chaque rencontre elle lui paraissait encore plus spéciale et exceptionnelle. Et puis la voir évoluer ici, à Pemberley, c'était comme si elle appartenait à ces lieux, elle y était à sa place, elle était la lumière qui manquait à sa demeure, le feu dans son foyer.

Il but une gorgée et fronça les sourcils.

Comment allait-il rester loyal envers son cousin, demeurer fidèle à sa parole, écouter sa conscience et ne pas succomber à la tentation d'essayer de la courtiser à nouveau – cette fois comme il fallait – pour tenter de gagner son cœur ?

La réponse était aussi simple que douloureuse : elle ne l'aimait pas lui, mais Richard !

Cette réalité devrait lui donner la force de surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve qui était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait anticipée, car l'absence n'avait en rien amoindri l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout et n'était point parfait même s'il avait fait de son mieux pour s'améliorer grâce à la jeune femme, il avait encore des moments de faiblesse.

Il avait choisi de les loger dans les meilleurs appartements de la maison, Miss Bennet ferait bientôt partie de la famille des Fitzwilliam, elle ne méritait pas moins de déférence, se disait-il comme pour s'excuser de cette attention particulière. Il avait bien remarqué l'air surpris de Mrs Reynolds lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa décision, mais elle n'avait fait aucune remarque.

Il escomptait que la présence de Charles l'aiderait à distraire sa pensée et ce fut donc avec un grand plaisir qu'il les avait reçus lui et son épouse… la sœur de… « Non, il suffit ! » s'admonesta-t-il. Mais il n'avait pas pris en considération une chose. Les jeunes mariés étaient radieux, ils transpiraient le bonheur qui émanait de chaque parcelle de leur être. Ils étaient main dans la main, souriants en se lançant des regards énamourés. Pendant un bref instant, son cœur s'était serré et la piqûre de la jalousie l'avait aiguillonné, car Darcy savait qu'il ne serait jamais le réceptacle d'un tel don de la vie. Il serait condamné à observer le bonheur de son meilleur ami, et Dieu le veuille celui de Richard avec… avec… la seule femme qu'il aimerait jamais.

Darcy avait été déchiré.

Il était resté un moment comme pétrifié, il s'était senti comme un étranger qui contemplait une scène de réunion familiale accompagnée de la joie qui allait de pair : Eliz… Miss Bennet, son oncle et sa tante qui embrassaient chaleureusement la nouvelle Mrs Bingley, Georgiana qui souriait et faisait ses premiers pas en tant qu'hôtesse – il était si fier d'elle -, Charles le bienheureux encore plus heureux que d'habitude. Toutefois, il s'était senti exclu de ce monde parfait, il avait eu l'impression très étrange et inconfortable d'être entré dans une sorte de transe l'extirpant de son propre corps.

Darcy revit l'échange qu'il avait eu avec son ami.

 _-Darcy ! … Darcy ? l'avait interpellé Charles avec perplexité._

 _\- Euh… Oui ? avait-il répondu hébété._

 _\- Vous sentez-vous bien mon ami ?_

 _\- Oh ! oui… oui bien sûr, Bingley, pardonnez-moi ma distraction, s'était-il ressaisi, sortant enfin de son état cathartique en serrant la main de Charles, bienvenue à Pemberley, Mr et Mrs Bingley. Comment allez-vous, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Avait-t-il demandé en affichant un sourire._

 _\- Oui, excellent, merci Mr Darcy, avait répondu Jane avec une petite révérence._

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient été ensuite conduits jusqu'à la chambre saphir pour se rafraîchir de leur voyage et rejoignirent la compagnie dans le salon bleu. Une discussion animée s'était installée au sujet du voyage des Bingleys, ce qu'ils avaient vu, qui ils avaient rencontrés… Puis ce fut le souper partagé dans la joie et les rires, lui, le seul convive faisant semblant d'être très heureux. Il était content pour ses invités, mais il y avait deux ombres dans son cœur : Richard pour lequel il était très inquiet et … enfin, il s'interdit de prononcer son nom.

 **O &P**

Durant le repas, Lizzie ne put s'empêcher d'observer leur hôte à plusieurs reprises, il n'était pas placé juste à côté d'elle, mais elle pouvait constater qu'il semblait impassible, comme retranché derrière son masque de pierre avec de temps en temps un sourire forcé, et elle se demanda si quelque chose lui avait déplu ? Pourquoi était-il soudainement redevenu si taciturne ? Elle était perplexe. Peut-être pensait-il à Richard disparu ? Elle ressentit une tristesse à l'évocation de celui-ci. Ces pensées la tiendraient éveillée jusque tard dans la nuit qui serait agitée.

Après le repas, Georgiana joua quelques morceaux de musique, puis tous les invités se retirèrent de bonne heure fatigués par leur voyage. Pourtant, deux personnes eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil : Lizzie et Darcy.

 **O &P**

En dépit du manque de sommeil, le lendemain matin Lizzie se leva tôt, avant toute sa famille. Elle avait envie de profiter des jardins avant le déjeuner en se dégourdissant les jambes et aussi pour éclaircir ses idées, elle choisit celui du sud. Darcy la vit passer par la fenêtre de son bureau, elle était magnifique baignée dans la lumière matinale, sa robe de mousseline couleur primevère seyait à sa carnation et laissait transparaître ses formes. Pourtant, il résista à l'envie de la rejoindre. Pourquoi se torturer ? Il devait absolument minimiser leurs interactions. Il se répéta silencieusement ses bonnes résolutions : il serait courtois et même accueillant, mais il garderait ses distances pour son propre salut. Georgiana avait de toute façon prévu pas mal d'activités à partager avec son invitée de cœur et sa sœur, Mrs Bingley. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Georgie avait comme projet de faire tomber Lizzie amoureuse de lui et donc de les mettre en contact le plus possible.

Lizzie sentait de l'exultation. Elle traversa un jardin semi-circulaire à l'italienne, bordé d'arbres à feuillage persistant, avec des parterres de fleurs aux formes géométriques, une fontaine de pierre en son centre et des urnes à la périphérie. Deux lions qui se faisaient face en gardaient l'entrée. L'endroit était superbe et bien entretenu, d'ailleurs elle croisa deux jardiniers à la tâche profitant des heures les plus fraîches de la journée pour en faire l'entretien quotidien, en l'occurrence ils collectaient les têtes des fleurs qui s'étaient fanées depuis la veille probablement. Elle les salua gentiment. En passant sur un petit pont de pierre qui enjambait un ruisseau, elle aperçut une serre au fond et un labyrinthe végétal sur sa droite, elle aurait bien l'occasion de les visiter durant son séjour, alors elle s'enfonça plus loin vers le parc en longeant un mur qui devait abriter un autre jardin qui distillait un parfum de roses. Il y avait déjà tant à explorer de ce côté et pourtant ce n'était qu'une toute petite partie du domaine. Après une bonne heure de marche, elle se sentit mieux et elle rejoignit ses compagnons qui venaient de se lever.

 **O &P**

Au programme de cette belle matinée, les Darcy avaient prévu un déjeuner sur l'herbe suivi d'une partie de pêche pour les hommes et d'un jeu de volant **(1)** en équipe pour les dames : Georgiana et Lizzie affrontaient Jane et sa tante. À quelques pas de leur terrain de jeu, Darcy, Charles et Mr Gardiner pêchaient tranquillement en discutant. Ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de prises, juste deux truites, une carpe et un brochet, les poissons devant être dérangés par les cris et les rires joyeux des joueuses, au contraire de ces messieurs, car écouter les dames s'amuser ainsi était une grande joie pour chacun d'eux. L'équipe des deux plus jeunes femmes menait par quelques points, puis soudain Georgiana perdit l'équilibre, en fait elle avait fait semblant de se tordre la cheville pour appeler son frère à la rescousse qui vint aussitôt. Assistée par Lizzie et Darcy, la jeune « blessée » fut transportée jusqu'à l'un des sièges des pêcheurs. Jane et Madeline Gardiner, inquiètes pour leur hôtesse, les suivirent.

-Georgie ! où avez-vous mal ? demanda son frère inquiet.

\- Je me suis tordu la cheville.

Elizabeth s'accroupit et vérifia, discrètement afin de préserver sa modestie, l'état du pied de la jeune fille.

\- Je vais vous ramener à la maison, dit Darcy.

Georgiana ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère en secouant la tête et ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut devancée par Elizabeth.

\- Je ne sens pas d'enflure, dit Lizzie, cela vous fait-il mal Georgiana ?

\- La douleur n'est pas très importante, il n'est pas nécessaire que je rentre, juste un peu de repos ici suffira.

\- En êtes-vous sûre, ma colombe ? demanda Darcy.

\- Oui, absolument ! répondit-elle fermement.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Bennet, cela vous parait-il raisonnable ? s'enquit-il dubitatif.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Darcy, je ne vois rien de sérieux, répondit Lizzie d'une voix ferme et rassurante, mais la partie est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

\- Oh non, ce serait dommage Lizzie, nous étions sur le point de gagner, s'écria la jeune blonde, mais mon frère sait jouer puisqu'il a déjà fait des parties avec moi, il peut donc prendre ma place, n'est-ce pas Fitzwilliam ? demanda Georgiana en regardant son frère les yeux implorants.

\- Georgie, je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit celui-ci embarrassé en se frottant la nuque.

\- Mais si voyons, je suis certaine qu'au sein de notre petit comité personne n'y verra rien d'inapproprié ? elle questionna ses invités du regard, l'air innocent.

\- Mr Darcy vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, nous n'y voyons aucun souci, dit Mrs Gardiner, même si cela nous ôte toute chance de gagner, finit-elle avec humour provocant le rire de tous.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûre, Mrs Gardiner, dit Darcy qui ne put résister à la bonne humeur générale et aussi soulagé que sa sœur ne s'était pas sérieusement blessée, car je n'ai que peu d'entraînement, et j'espère ne pas être un trop grand désavantage pour vous, Miss Bennet.

\- N'ayez crainte, Mr Darcy, je relève le défi bien volontiers avec vous, répondit Lizzie avec espièglerie.

\- Je vois que l'attrait des ladies est plus fort que celle des poissons, dit Charles taquin.

\- Vous avez raison Bingley, et aucune chance que nos masculines personnes ne souffrent la comparaison, déplora Mr Gardiner avec un ton faussement offensé. Si seulement nous avions pu pêcher quelque sirène nous aurions eu plus de chance de garder Mr Darcy avec nous, termina-t-il avec humour faisant éclater de rire l'assemblée.

Elizabeth fut éblouie par le large sourire, authentique cette fois-ci, qu'afficha Darcy révélant ses deux belles fossettes sur ses joues. Il avait l'air si charmant ainsi qu'elle en eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Mais qu'était-ce donc que cela ? se demanda-t-elle troublée. Elle était également touchée de le voir aussi préoccupé par le bien-être de Georgiana, il était manifestement un frère très attentionné.

Afin de faciliter ses mouvements et aussi à cause de la chaleur, Darcy tomba la veste qu'il portait habituellement pour la chasse ou la pêche et se retrouva en chemise et gilet après s'être assuré de ne point heurter la sensibilité des dames, puis le jeu reprit. Après quelques échanges et deux points rattrapés par l'équipe adverse, le jeune homme osa un coup d'œil sur Lizzie. Il eut le souffle coupé en observant le mouvement rapide de sa poitrine que sa respiration haletante due à l'exercice provoquait et il y avait toujours ce grain de beauté. Il détourna vite le regard en sentant une brusque chaleur, qui n'était due ni au soleil, ni au jeu, l'envahir. Cette brève inattention eut pour conséquence de lui faire manquer le volant qui atterrit à ses pieds.

\- Ah, Mr Darcy ! votre distraction nous a coûté un point supplémentaire, le taquina Lizzie.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Miss Bennet, dit-il penaud tout en ramassant l'objet de sa déconfiture, je promets de m'appliquer davantage, ajouta-t-il encore plus rouge dû à la honte en plus de l'exercice.

\- Ne vous y sentez surtout pas contraint, dit Jane en riant, nous ne sommes plus qu'à un point de l'égalisation !

Les échanges continuèrent dans la bonne humeur et Darcy réussit à se concentrer plus ou moins sur… le jeu. Enfin la manche et le match furent remportés par l'équipe mixte à leur plus grande joie. Lizzie et Darcy se regardèrent et se congratulèrent mutuellement. Une boucle de cheveux était tombée sur le front de l'homme et Elizabeth ressentit une brusque envie de la remettre en place. Il avait de si beaux cheveux noirs, épais, brillants et maintenant ébouriffés par l'activité due au jeu, cette mèche rebelle l'invitait provoquant de la confusion chez la brunette. Et quoi de plus distrayant qu'un Mr Darcy en bras de chemise ? Elle s'attarda à contempler discrètement son torse en V avec de larges épaules et des hanches étroites. Il n'avait pas qu'un beau visage, sa silhouette toute entière était un exemplaire de beauté masculine, un véritable Apollon. Il n'était assurément pas un gentleman oisif. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas fixé son attention sur le physique de leur hôte avant de reprendre le jeu, autrement cela aurait été sans doute une trop grande distraction qui aurait pu les faire perdre. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'équipe adverse qui venait les féliciter.

Georgiana qui était restée en observatrice attentive avait remarqué le léger trouble de Lizzie et en fut ravie : son plan était en train de fonctionner. Entre-temps Mr Gardiner était fier d'avoir fait une très belle prise.

\- Voilà bien une magnifique truite, le félicita Charles, ce n'est toujours pas une sirène, mais elle me parait plutôt appétissante.

\- En effet, et maintenant avec nos autres prises nous aurons de quoi tous nous régaler pour le dîner, déclara Edward Gardiner avec satisfaction.

\- Avec votre permission, je vais de ce pas les faire porter en cuisine, dit Darcy en faisant signe à l'un des valets de pied qui les avaient accompagnés.

\- Faites donc, Mr Darcy, il est de toute façon temps de rentrer nous préparer pour le repas, déclara Madeline Gardiner.

Le groupe s'apprêta à se diriger vers la maison. Pour un instant Georgiana oublia que sa cheville devait être endolorie et fit quelques pas avant d'apercevoir le regard soupçonneux de Mrs Gardiner, ce qui lui fit rappeler qu'elle devait demander le support de son frère, alors elle se reprit tout en grimaçant un peu et en se reprochant à voix haute son inattention qui aurait pu empirer sa situation.

 **O &P**

La fin de la matinée **(2)** fut réservée à la visite du parc, deux options avaient été proposées : une balade pédestre ou en calèche. La dernière remporta les suffrages, car autrement Georgiana aurait dû rester à la maison et puis Mrs Gardiner était un peu fatiguée. De plus, une beaucoup plus grande partie du parc – dont la circonférence faisait dix _miles_ **(3)** \- pourrait ainsi être explorée. Les Darcy ne possédaient qu'une seule calèche à quatre places, mais le maître de Pemberley, prévoyant qu'il était, avait emprunté pour l'après-midi celle de Lord _ l'un de ses bons voisins. Ainsi deux équipages furent organisés, Georgiana s'était arrangée pour inviter Elizabeth avec elle et son frère dans leur véhicule, au grand dam de celui-ci qui aurait préféré rester éloigné de la source de tous ses tourments, mais comment l'éviter ? Les Gardiner et les Bingley se retrouvèrent donc dans la voiture de Lord _. Lizzie et Georgie s'assirent sur la banquette arrière les plaçant ainsi dans le sens de la marche et Darcy prit place en face de sa sœur. Le cocher claqua le fouet mettant en marche les deux chevaux de l'attelage. Ils traversèrent d'abord les jardins structurés que Lizzie avait visités le matin même. Darcy et Georgiana expliquèrent à tour de rôle l'origine de chacun d'eux, le jardin de roses caché derrière les murs avait été créé par Lady Anne – sa visite serait effectuée une autre fois -, le labyrinthe avait été une idée de leur grand-mère paternelle… Puis très vite ils s'enfoncèrent dans un espace plus sauvage : des bois, des prairies fleuries, un ruisseau… Que de chemins possibles à arpenter, le domaine était vraiment splendide, Lizzie était enchantée.

\- Comment trouvez-vous le domaine, Miss Bennet ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Darcy en voyant l'expression ravie de la jeune femme. Il avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur le paysage jusqu'alors, et s'était juste tourné vers ses compagnons en s'étant rendu compte de leur silence

\- Tout simplement magnifique, je le préfère à tous ceux que j'ai pu visiter jusqu'à présent, y compris Rosings, répondit Lizzie avec sincérité.

\- Alors vous l'aimez vraiment ? demanda Darcy ravi de ce compliment.

\- Qui ne pourrait l'apprécier ?

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas de nature complaisante, c'est pourquoi votre jugement m'importe tant.

\- Il faudrait que l'on aille jusqu'à la cascade, proposa Georgiana, pensant à une possible situation romantique.

\- Une cascade ? j'avoue que l'idée me tente assez, dit Lizzie les yeux brillants.

\- Mais c'est en dehors du parc et il y a trois quarts d'heure de route pour y arriver. Miss Bennet, pensez-vous que votre tante endurerait l'aller et le retour ?

\- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux le lui demander.

Après concertation avec leurs compagnons, l'escapade jusqu'à la cascade fut remise à une autre fois, bien sûr ce serait sans les Gardiner qui devraient reprendre la route pour Londres dès le lendemain malgré cela le reste de la promenade eut suffisamment de beautés à offrir.

La journée en extérieur avait exténué la plupart d'entre eux, à l'exception de Lizzie et de Darcy habitués au grand air. Après un peu de repos et un changement de tenue, ce fut le dîner durant lequel les Darcy échangèrent quelques souvenirs sur Lambton et la librairie de Mr Gordon avec Madeline Gardiner ainsi que sur les personnes connues des deux familles, et les connaissances que celle-ci avait revues avant d'arriver à Pemberley.

 **O &P**

Après le repas, Darcy avait invité Mr Gardiner et Charles à faire une partie de billard, tandis que Lizzie répétait une pièce de Mozart avec Georgiana au pianoforte. Jane et sa tante s'étaient retirées afin de suivre les derniers préparatifs du départ des Gardiner, mais à vrai dire, si Madeline Gardiner avait demandé à Jane de l'aider c'était un prétexte pour parler à sa nièce d'Elizabeth. Elle l'invita donc discrètement dans le petit salon à côté de sa chambre.

\- Jane, n'avez-vous rien remarqué de particulier entre Lizzie et Mr Darcy ? Est-ce que Lizzie vous a confié quelque chose ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ma tante ? répondit Jane qui ne voulait pas trahir les confidences de sa sœur.

\- Je trouve que notre hôte a des regards intéressés envers votre sœur et que c'est réciproque, même si c'est plus subtil chez elle. N'avez-vous pas remarqué durant notre partie de volant ?

\- C'est possible, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, répondit Jane en rougissant un peu.

\- En êtes-vous bien sûre, Jane ? insista la tante.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Lizzie ne portait guère Mr Darcy dans son cœur lorsqu'elle est revenue du Kent.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, moi aussi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a changé d'avis.

\- En tout cas elle ne m'en a rien dit.

\- Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de vérifier ma théorie, ainsi je vous demanderais de bien veiller sur elle, ma chère nièce.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte, tante Madeline, j'y veillerai d'autre part, notre Lizzie est une jeune femme qui a la tête bien campée sur ses épaules.

\- Oui, je vous l'accorde, mais Lizzie peut faire montre de tant d'entêtement parfois, qu'elle serait capable de passer à côté de l'homme de sa vie juste par opiniâtreté.

Jane savait que les pensées de Lizzie étaient dévouées à un autre, elle pensait donc que sa tante devait probablement se tromper au sujet des sentiments de Lizzie. Par contre Mrs Gardiner se rappela la ruse de Georgiana – car elle avait compris que celle-ci avait fait semblant de s'être blessée – ainsi que ses manœuvres afin que Lizzie voyageât dans la même calèche que Mr Darcy. Elle se doutait de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la jeune fille, qui visiblement essayait de jouer les entremetteuses, alors peut-être pouvait-elle partir en laissant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider dans cette entreprise. Ce serait une bien belle situation pour Lizzie d'être la maîtresse d'un tel domaine mais, ce qui était encore plus important à ses yeux, grâce à un mariage d'amour partagé.

 **O &P**

Le lendemain matin, Darcy agité par des rêves remplis de Lizzie, se leva aux aurores en même temps que ses domestiques, il n'était pas même six heures. Il devait absolument s'aérer. Assisté par Stanley, il enfila sa tenue de cavalier, une chevauchée avec Pégase lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien pour purger toute cette tension et ces émotions qui le tourmentaient.

\- Monsieur s'est levé bien tôt aujourd'hui, remarqua Stanley qui voyait le trouble de son maître.

\- En effet, dit laconiquement Darcy interdisant toute réponse, il n'était pas d'humeur à se répandre sur ses états d'âme.

Maître et valet n'avaient pas reparlé de la mauvaise période passée à Londres en mai dernier, mais en voyant l'état d'agitation dans lequel se trouvait « son garçon » Stanley avait deviné que la venue de Miss Bennet avait ravivé des sentiments qui, à l'évidence, ne s'étaient pas éteints. Le valet de chambre avait d'abord été surpris de la venue de la jeune femme avant d'apprendre qu'elle était en fait l'invitée de Miss Darcy. Il était inquiet car il ne souhaitait pas récupérer le jeune homme dans la même disposition qu'après son retour de Rosings. Il se promit de garder un œil bienveillant sur le grand brun qui s'éloignait.

Darcy, impatient, ne voulut pas attendre oisivement que son palefrenier prépare sa monture, alors il sella lui-même Pégase et commença une longue chevauchée à travers le domaine. Il essaya de concentrer sa vision sur le paysage afin d'effacer les images très vives d'Eliz… de Miss Bennet, aussi bien les réelles que celles de son rêve encore très présentes dans son esprit. Un rêve dans lequel ils étaient mari et femme… dans l'intimité, puis une image de la jeune femme portant son enfant, leur avenir, son avenir. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. L'amour pouvait-il mener à la folie ? Oui, certainement, car l'amour avait le pouvoir de tout. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il serait rendu aussi vulnérable par amour.

Avoir laissé Georgie inviter la jeune femme avait été une erreur.

Peut-être devrait-il inventer une affaire urgente à régler à Londres pour s'échapper ? Mais il avait horreur du mensonge et Georgie serait tellement déçue. Enfin, quel aspect de sa personnalité cela révélerait-il, et que dire de ses bonnes résolutions à devenir meilleur ? Il ne pouvait pas tout jeter aux oubliettes pour son propre confort et à la première difficulté.

Mais quelle difficulté ! C'était plutôt une épreuve.

\- Je dois vaincre cela ! murmura-t-il déterminé après s'être éloigné des écuries.

Après avoir échauffé son fidèle destrier Darcy galopa. Et il galopa. Et il galopa encore. Peu à peu il se vida de cette énergie qui le tourmentait, de toute cette frustration qui le consumait.

Après une paire d'heures, monture et cavalier étaient épuisés. Ils arrivèrent un peu après huit heures près du lac dans lequel Darcy décida de piquer une tête pour se rafraîchir et se débarrasser de la poussière de la chevauchée. Puis il rentra en passant par la domesticité où il savait trouver un escalier de service qui le mènerait discrètement à ses appartements, il ne serait pas indiqué de tomber nez à nez avec l'un des invités, une invitée en particulier, dans l'état débraillé dans lequel il se trouvait. Il appela Stanley pour l'aider à se changer pour le déjeuner.

\- Monsieur a-t-il apprécié sa chevauchée ?

\- Oui, Stanley, je me sens mieux. Les invités sont-il levés ?

\- Oui, monsieur, ils sont dans la salle à manger.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie Stanley.

Et après un bon déjeuner, ce fut le départ des Gardiner et les adieux.

 **O &P**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Georgiana va confier son histoire à Lizzie.**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Le jeu de volant ( _battledore and shuttlecock_ en anglais) était à cette époque un jeu de plein-air apprécié chez les jeunes filles de bonnes familles, qui consistait à faire des échanges à l'aide d'un volant _(shuttlecock)_ et à l'aide d'une raquette ( _battledore)_ avec un partenaire de jeu, ou bien en équipe de deux. C'est l'un des ancêtres du badminton dont les règles ne furent qu'établies en 1873.

Sources : Wikipédia

 **(2)** La matinée à l'époque s'étirait jusque 15h -16h environ.

 **(3)** 10 miles = 16 km environ


	31. C23: confidences

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Désolée de ce délai plus long que d'habitude pour la mise à jour et mes réponses à vos reviews, mais j'ai des problèmes de santé qui ont refait surface. Sachez que tous vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme me sont d'un grand soutien dans ces moments difficiles et sont comme une thérapie complémentaires, alors MERCI!  
**

 **Je reparlerai du colonel, mais avant laissons un peu évoluer la relation entre Lizzie & Darcy, en effet! **

* * *

**La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 23 : confidences**

Comme chaque matin depuis son arrivée, Lizzie sortit pour une promenade aux travers des jardins, elle en choisissait un différent à chaque fois aujourd'hui, elle avait pris la direction de l'ouest. L'entrée en était gardée par une porte rustique en pierre qui menait vers une allée bordée d'ifs qui débouchait sur une charmante série de sentiers sinueux. Elle s'arrêta afin de décider lequel choisir. Celui de gauche s'orientait vers le sud, peut-être vers le jardin des roses, celui du milieu passait à travers un bois où la nature sauvage dominait, celui de droite devait rejoindre l'entrée principale au nord.

Au moment où elle se décida pour celui du centre, car elle aimait les sous-bois indomptés, elle aperçut le maître des lieux qui s'approchait sur le chemin de gauche avec… des roses à la main ! Il avançait d'un pas décidé dans sa direction. Lizzie se demanda bien pour qui était ce magnifique bouquet enveloppé délicatement dans du papier, aurait-il un rendez-vous galant illicite ? Elle rejeta aussitôt cette hypothèse qui lui sembla absurde puisqu'il ne cherchait pas à l'éviter, de plus elle n'imaginait pas Mr Darcy, si conforme à la bienséance, courir le guilledou **(1)**. Alors aurait-il déjà trouvé une autre jeune femme à courtiser ? Cette idée l'ennuya, puis elle pensa que c'était improbable vu qu'il était à pied, il ne pouvait donc pas rendre visite à l'un de ses voisins ou plutôt voisine en l'occurrence. Pourtant elle se ravisa, car il était en tenue de cavalier. Elle supposa donc qu'il avait été cueillir les fleurs dans le jardin de Lady Anne – et de ses propres mains ! – et se dirigeait maintenant vers les écuries. Lizzie ressentit un pincement au cœur à la pensée que sa deuxième hypothèse était la bonne, sensation sur laquelle elle refusa de s'interroger, pour se dire qu'il était encore très tôt, trop tôt pour une visite à une heure convenable, elle en déduisit donc qu'il devait avoir à parcourir une bonne distance. Ses rêveries furent interrompues par le bonjour de Mr Darcy qui, entre-temps, l'avait rejointe. Ils s'échangèrent les politesses habituelles, puis Lizzie dirigea le sujet de conversation qui pourrait, peut-être, lui permettre d'assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Quelles jolies fleurs, dit-elle simplement sur un ton le plus nonchalant possible.

\- Ah ! … euh… Oui, répondit Darcy un peu gêné comprenant tout de suite ce qu'elle pourrait s'imaginer. Elles proviennent du jardin de ma mère et je les ai cueillies pour elle… enfin, pour sa tombe.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Lizzie portant sa main à sa bouche en se sentant un peu stupide.

\- Elle aurait eu cinquante ans aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les fleurs avec un effort pour maintenir une expression neutre.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Lizzie ne sachant trop que dire en observant son masque impassible, il savait bien cacher ses émotions, car elle ne douta point qu'il en ressentît à cet instant.

Darcy reporta son regard sur elle et releva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi donc Miss Bennet ? ce n'est point votre faute, essaya-t-il maladroitement d'alléger l'ambiance.

\- Non, en effet, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit, elle avait compris son intention, elles ont vraiment une très belle nuance de rose.

Elle étendit la main pour effleurer les doux pétales, alors le jeune homme lui tendit le bouquet pour qu'elle puisse les admirer de plus près. Lizzie baissa la tête pour en humer le délicat parfum.

\- Et elles sentent divinement bon, remarqua-t-elle.

\- C'étaient ses préférées, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que non loin de là, cachée dans un fourré à l'orée du sentier de droite, une personne les avait observés sans les entendre, mais avec un grand intérêt avant de s'éloigner d'eux subrepticement pour ne pas être surprise.

Peu après, Darcy laissa Lizzie pour poursuivre son but avec ses fleurs. Après avoir récupéré Pégase, heureux d'être de sortie, il parcourut les quelques miles le menant à la crypte familiale. Il poussa la porte qui grinça et il entra dans le tombeau, ses yeux durent s'adapter à l'obscurité pendant qu'un froid lui parcourut l'échine. Plusieurs de ses ancêtres y reposaient déjà avec ses parents, il fit une pause devant chacun d'entre eux afin de leur témoigner respect et hommage, puis termina par celui de ses parents qui étaient côte à côte. Il parla d'abord à son père de son héritage et de Georgiana dont il prenait bien soin. Puis il finit par sa mère, il lui chuchota toutes ses peines et inquiétudes.

\- Ma très chère mère, comme vous me manquez, je me souviens de vos yeux clairs si aimants, de votre douce voix qui savait toujours me réconforter quand j'étais enfant. J'aimerais tellement être encore ce petit garçon insouciant avec ses parents auprès de lui, car qui sera présent à mes côtés pour partager mes joies et mes peines aujourd'hui et dans le futur ?

Il fit une pause sentant l'émotion l'envahir et déglutit, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

\- Georgiana vous ressemble de plus en plus chaque jour passant, c'est une jeune femme parfaitement accomplie. Comme je le disais à père, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'est parfaitement remise de sa blessure et va très bien. En ce moment elle est avec une amie qu'elle a invitée et les rires remplissent de nouveau les couloirs de Pemberley. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth Bennet, c'est une jeune femme extraordinaire… et je l'aime… je l'aimerai toujours. Je lui ai même demandé de m'épouser, même si elle n'est pas de notre cercle, sa valeur étant bien plus précieuse que toute la fortune ou les titres du royaume. Malheureusement, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile avec elle, et vous savez quoi ? Elle m'a rejeté, mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas maman ?

Submergé par l'intensité du souvenir, il prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante.

\- J'ai compris ensuite ses raisons, ce qui m'a rendu meilleur, du moins je l'espère. Maintenant elle en aime un autre : mon cousin Richard. Je suis heureux pour eux, le principal étant qu'ils trouvent le bonheur, je saurai bien m'en contenter. Il le faut. Je souhaite seulement que Richard nous reviendra sain et sauf, car pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui et je suis terriblement inquiet.

Il s'arrêta à cause des larmes qui lui piquaient maintenant les yeux et le nez, il y avait beaucoup d'émotions à gérer. Il les essuya d'un geste de la main.

\- Ah ! J'ai finalement mis les choses au point avec Lady Catherine qui persistait à me faire épouser Anne et j'ai clairement décliné après avoir parlé à ma cousine qui ne désirait pas plus que moi cette union. Pour finir ma chère mère, je voulais vous souhaiter votre anniversaire en vous apportant ces roses qui proviennent de votre jardin et que vous aimiez tant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déposa le bouquet sur la dalle funéraire juste en dessous du nom de sa mère gravé dans la pierre. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour calmer ses émotions avant de saluer ses parents et rejoindre la lumière.

 **O &P**

Après le déjeuner, Darcy évita les trois femmes résidant dans la maison en passant une bonne partie de la journée en compagnie de Charles. Cette séparation était la bienvenue pour regagner un peu de sérénité et alléger la peine qu'il ressentait à la pensée de sa mère qui était encore plus présente dans son esprit aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas accabler Georgiana avec le fardeau de sa tristesse pensant qu'elle serait moins peinée par cette date anniversaire, vu qu'elle n'avait point connue leur mère.

Charles avait finalement décidé de ne pas renouveler le bail de Netherfield, craignant d'être trop envahi par sa belle-mère. Il cherchait donc un domaine disponible rapidement et le Derbyshire faisait partie des comtés qui les intéressaient, lui et son épouse, car situés dans le nord du pays donc assez près de la famille de Bingley sans être trop près, et l'idée de se rapprocher de Darcy n'était pas pour déplaire à Charles. Les jeunes mariés avaient profité de leur voyage de noces pour visiter deux domaines, l'un près de Liverpool où ils avaient passé quelques jours, mais qui s'était révélé trop petit, quant à l'autre situé près de Scarborough, il ne leur avait pas plu. Bingley avait donc entretenu Darcy à ce sujet pour voir s'il connaissait des demeures disponibles à l'achat dans les environs. Darcy en connaissait justement une qui pourrait très bien convenir aux Bingley, mais pour lui assurer davantage de choix il avait écrit une note à son avoué pour lui demander s'il n'en connaissait pas d'autres. En attendant sa réponse les deux amis décidèrent que ce jour était parfait pour aller à cheval faire une visite à Roses Manor, et après avoir informé les dames de leur sortie, ils partirent. Charles fut enchanté du domaine qui était à peu près de la taille de Netherfield et situé à une quinzaine de miles au nord-ouest de Pemberley, il était également dans le _Peak District_ en direction de Manchester.

Entre-temps, après le dîner à Pemberley, Jane avait ressenti une migraine et s'était retirée pour faire une sieste. Lizzie qui connaissait l'importance de ce jour particulier pour Georgiana décida de rester avec elle. Elles se rendirent aux jardins des roses, celui de Lady Anne. La roseraie en pleine floraison était magnifique. Elle était ornée de différents rosiers, des grimpants qui s'enroulaient sur des arceaux formant une allée parfumée, des buissons classés par couleur, … il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les deux amies s'installèrent côte à côte sur un banc de pierre sous une tonnelle ombragée par des rosiers grimpants de couleur blanche. La jeune fille confia le manque qu'elle ressentait de n'avoir point connu sa mère et qu'elle lui manquait particulièrement depuis cette dernière année. Lizzie comprenait parfaitement, car lorsque l'on devenait une jeune fille, une figure féminine plus âgée était importante. Même si Elizabeth n'était pas proche de sa mère, elle avait quand même reçu l'éducation que seule une femme pouvait prodiguer, surtout au travers de sa tante Madeline qui l'avait beaucoup guidée. Et puis Lizzie avait évolué au sein d'un cercle essentiellement féminin avec ses quatre sœurs, ses deux tantes, sa mère et aussi Charlotte. Georgiana, quant à elle, n'avait que sa dame de compagnie et une tante – la mère de Richard - qu'elle lui avait dit apprécier envers qui se référer. Lizzie avait pu constater par elle-même que son autre tante - Lady Catherine - n'était pas vraiment ce qu'une jeune fille pouvait rechercher de mieux pour la rassurer et se confier. Puis la jeune blonde parla de son frère qu'elle était si heureuse d'avoir et très vite elle exposa les multiples qualités du jeune homme et termina en concluant :

\- C'est le meilleur frère au monde, d'ailleurs sans lui je… je ne serais probablement pas là aujourd'hui, dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Georgiana ? demanda Lizzie sentant chez son amie le besoin d'en révéler davantage.

\- Oh ! Lizzie, je … j'ai fait quelque chose que je voudrais vous confier, dit-elle en relevant la tête les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de tristesse, mais … promettez-moi de garder le secret, un secret que seuls mon frère et mon cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, connaissent.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, Georgiana, répondit Lizzie se demandant bien à quoi s'attendre.

\- Mais en vous le dévoilant je crains bien de vous décevoir.

\- Cela ne doit pas être si terrible et quoi qu'il en soit je vous promets de ne pas vous juger, répondit Lizzie en serrant la main de son amie pour l'encourager.

\- Détrompez-vous, ce que j'ai fait est affreux…

La jeune fille baissa à nouveau la tête en triturant l'étoffe de sa robe pour lisser un pli imaginaire. Lizzie pivota pour faire complètement face à son amie et lui releva le menton avec sa main libre en le tournant afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Georgiana, pensez-vous que je n'ai jamais fait d'erreurs ? ni même certaines qui aient pu porter préjudices à d'autres ? Et bien si ! Personne n'est parfait, nous faisons tous des erreurs et ce qui importe c'est d'apprendre la leçon qu'elles nous enseignent afin de ne pas les réitérer. Et si nos fautes ont blessé quelqu'un, alors il faut demander pardon et réparer les dommages occasionnés quand cela est possible.

\- Merci Lizzie, murmura Georgiana quelque peu soulagée et rassurée.

La jeune Darcy fit une pause. Lizzie attendit patiemment en continuant à lui serrer gentiment la main. Puis, après une grande inspiration, Georgiana tourna la tête et regarda droit devant elle comme pour s'aider à fouiller dans sa mémoire avant de reprendre.

\- Cela s'est passé l'été dernier. Après une année difficile au pensionnat, Fitzwilliam décida de m'en retirer et aussi pour me préparer peu à peu à mon entrée en société, il employa donc une dame de compagnie pour moi : Mrs Younge. Et comme j'avais été malade, il pensa qu'un séjour à la mer m'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Ainsi, il nous accompagna à Ramsgate où nous avons une maison, puis il repartit pour gérer ses affaires. Peu de temps après…

Et la jeune fille continua son récit…

 _Ramsgate juillet 1814_

 _Le lendemain du départ de Darcy, Geogiana et Mrs Younge se promenaient au bord de la plage et croisèrent par pur hasard - enfin Georgiana le crut-elle - un visage que la jeune fille n'avait pas revu depuis quelques années._

 _-Georgiana !_

 _\- George !_

 _\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous voilà devenue une très belle jeune femme, susurra l'homme avec un sourire mielleux._

 _En entendant sa dame de compagnie se racler délicatement la gorge, la jeune fille se rappela ses bonnes manières._

 _\- Mrs Younge, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr Wickham, un ami d'enfance de mon frère. George, voici Mrs Younge, ma dame de compagnie._

 _Après quelques banalités, Wickham fit semblant de s'intéresser à la bonne santé de Darcy et accompagna les dames dans leur promenade. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme demanda s'il pourrait rendre visite à Georgiana afin de parler du bon vieux temps. Après avoir demandé son avis à Mrs Younge qui approuva, la jeune Darcy accepta. Et c'est ainsi que Wickham rendit visite chaque jour à la jeune fille, toujours en présence de Mrs Younge. Il lui demanda dès le début de ne rien en dire à Darcy sous prétexte de lui faire la bonne surprise lorsqu'il reviendrait la chercher à la fin de son séjour. Parfois ils se promenaient le long de la plage._

 _Après deux semaines, la dame de compagnie laissait de plus en plus souvent Georgiana s'éloigner avec Wickham. À la maison, elle s'absentait quelques minutes les laissant entièrement seuls, de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps laissant le champ libre au jeune homme pour courtiser la jeune fille. Celle-ci qui se sentait bien seule, sans aucun parent et avec une femme dont elle venait à peine de faire la connaissance, était heureuse de revoir quelqu'un qu'elle avait très bien connu. Elle pensa à son père qui aimait beaucoup George, comme un fils. Wickham lui faisait des compliments et savait exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour la faire tomber peu à peu dans ses filets de séducteur. Puis un jour, il lui avoua son amour et son désir de s'enfuir avec elle pour se marier à Gretna Green_ _ **(2)**_ _. Au début, elle fut réticente à l'idée de se marier sans l'assentiment et la présence de son frère pourtant, elle se sentait valorisée et se croyait l'héroïne profondément amoureuse dans une belle histoire romanesque. Wickham faisait de plus en plus pression sur elle, lui disant que ce serait une preuve d'amour si elle acceptait. Il joua aussi la sensualité, un frôlement par-ci, une caresse soi-disant involontaire par-là, un baiser prolongé sur la main, puis sur l'intérieur du poignet et de la paume. Les défenses de la jeune fille faiblissaient de jour en jour sous l'influence aussi de ses premiers émois amoureux._

 _Un après-midi, ils étaient à l'abri des regards dans une crique rocheuse, le jeune homme avait décidé de l'embéguiner davantage par ses propos et la jeune fille finit par céder et accepter des attentions de Wickham qu'elle aurait jugées d'impropres encore quelques jours plus tôt. Il l'embrassa d'abord dans le cou pour asseoir son succès, puis au moment où il allait l'embrasser sur ses lèvres, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut le faisant sursauter._

 _\- WICKHAM ! ôtez vos sales pattes de ma sœur immédiatement ou vous êtes un homme mort !_

 _\- DARCY ?! s'écria Wickham en relâchant brutalement Georgiana._

 _\- Fitzwilliam ! s'exclama la jeune fille confuse portant une main à sa poitrine._

 _Georgiana était mortifiée d'être surprise ainsi dans les bras d'un homme, mais aussi soulagée au plus profond d'elle-même, car son frère, qu'elle vénérait et aimait tant, était là. Pourtant, elle était interloquée par le mode sur lequel il s'était adressé à Wickham, et en le voyant courir avec cette expression qui la fit frémir, elle sut que son frère était clairement très en colère. Elle supposa que c'était parce que l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer avait pris des libertés avec elle, et ça, elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas acceptable chez une demoiselle de son rang. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à s'interroger, car en voyant Darcy se précipiter vers eux la rage au ventre, Wickham prit peur et, le lâche qu'il était, poussa violemment Georgiana pour la faire tomber et ainsi faire diversion afin de lui permettre de s'enfuir. La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre, tomba et heurta violemment la tête sur l'un des rochers en perdant connaissance juste devant son frère horrifié._

 _Elle se réveilla dans un lit trois jours plus tard, puis elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience pour plusieurs heures toujours entre la vie et la mort. Pendant plusieurs jours elle se balança ainsi dangereusement entre conscience et inconscience. Peu à peu, les états de veille devinrent de plus en plus longs, mais elle mit plusieurs mois à se remettre complètement des séquelles de sa chute et même un an après elle souffrait encore de sévères migraines._

.

Pemberley, août 1815

\- Heureusement que mon frère avait décidé de me rendre une visite imprévue, car il s'inquiétait pour moi, dit Georgiana pour terminer son récit tout en éclatant en larmes.

\- Oh Georgie, ma pauvre chérie ! s'exclama Lizzie choquée par le comportement de Wickham et émue par l'épreuve endurée par son amie qu'elle serra dans ses bras et caressa gentiment.

Après quelques minutes de sanglots, la jeune fille retrouva ses esprits.

\- Lizzie, voulez-vous toujours être mon amie ? demanda, timidement et même avec crainte, Georgiana.

\- Bien sûr que oui, Georgie, vous avez été la victime d'un scélérat qui vous a manipulée. Mais je ne comprends pas que Mrs Younge vous ait laissée errer ainsi.

\- Lorsque mon frère arriva à la maison de Ramsgate, nous étions absentes, mais la domestique lui indiqua que nous faisions une promenade tous les jours près de la plage en compagnie de l'un de ses amis d'enfance. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Fitzwilliam s'empressa de nous rejoindre et c'est Mrs Younge qu'il aperçut en premier, mais seule. Il la rejoignit étonné de ne la voir point en ma compagnie. En voyant sa colère à cause de sa négligence, elle lui indiqua où nous nous trouvions et en profita pour retourner rapidement à la maison où elle prit à la hâte de l'argent et mes bijoux, puis s'enfuit. Elle ne prit pas le risque d'empaqueter tous ses effets et on retrouva dans les affaires qu'elle avait abandonnées la dernière lettre qu'elle avait échangée avec Wickham, et d'après son contenu elle était sa complice.

\- Nooon ! mais n'avait-elle point de bonnes références ? demanda Lizzie interloquée.

\- Elles étaient falsifiées.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Après le mariage, ils comptaient se partager ma dot, mais d'après mon frère Wickham envisageait probablement de garder le butin pour lui seul. Oh ! Lizzie, je me sentais si honteuse d'avoir fini par accepter ses… attentions ! ..., la jeune fille inspira en hoquetant avant de continuer la voix tremblante, Fitzwilliam m'a avoué qu'ils n'étaient plus amis depuis plusieurs années, que Wickham avait un mauvais comportement, qu'il avait laissé des dettes derrière lui que mon frère avait rachetées afin de pas mettre dans l'embarras les pauvres marchands dupés… Et enfin qu'il avait l'habitude de… qu'il avait l'habitude de séduire les femmes. Ensuite, c'est Fitzwilliam qui m'a demandé pardon pour ne pas m'avoir mise au fait de ses agissements plus tôt, il se sentait si responsable de mes malheurs. Mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

\- Je pense que vous avez, certes, une part de responsabilité Georgie, celle d'avoir été trop naïve de penser qu'il était correct de passer du temps, seule, avec un jeune homme qui vous courtisait. Pourtant, les vrais coupables ne sont ni vous, ni votre frère, mais bien Wickham et Mrs Younge, ce sont eux, deux adultes rusés, qui ont profité de l'innocence d'une jeune fille esseulée d'à peine quinze ans qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à manipuler. Lizzie fit une pause avant de demander à son amie, qu'en avez-vous retiré Georgie ?

\- De toujours me fier à mon frère et lui demander son avis avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Qu'il n'est pas correct de rester seule avec un homme.

\- Mais encore ?

\- et… de lui laisser prendre… des libertés, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Alors vous avez bien compris la leçon, Georgiana et c'est l'essentiel.

\- Mais comment savoir lorsqu'un homme est sincère ? Comment pourrais-je savoir à l'avenir si un prétendant m'aime vraiment pour moi et non pour ma dot et mes relations ?

\- C'est une question difficile et vous êtes encore très jeune, mais un homme sincère dans ses sentiments et intentions ne cherchera pas à vous manipuler ou à essayer de vous changer, il vous montrera le plus grand respect que ce soit physique ou moral. Quand Wickham vous a persuadée de vous enfuir, quelle a été votre première pensée ?

\- Que cela n'était pas convenable, que Fitzwilliam ne serait pas content.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir fini par accepter ?

\- Wickham m'a convaincue que ce serait une preuve d'amour.

\- Qu'en concluez-vous ?

Georgiana réfléchit quelques instants, puis la lumière se fit.

\- Il a utilisé les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers lui contre mon propre intérêt, mais pour le sien. Il m'a manipulée pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, peu lui importait que je souhaitais que mon frère assiste à mon mariage.

\- Exactement, alors la prochaine fois qu'un homme vous montrera de l'intérêt et vous demandera d'agir contre votre première intuition, demandez-vous à qui cela profiterait-il ?

\- J'aurais dû me méfier, mais mon père l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était son filleul et il le traitait comme s'il était son fils adoptif, alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais lui faire confiance, et puis l'idée était si romanesque, et aussi… je me sentais tellement seule, dit-elle tristement.

\- Vous étiez vulnérable et il en a profité, c'est un homme expérimenté dans l'art de la séduction, de plus votre dame de compagnie a trahi votre confiance et celle de votre frère. Mais la bonne nouvelle est que maintenant vous êtes plus forte, cette épreuve vous a fait grandir, dit Lizzie avec affection avant de penser « si seulement Lydia et Kitty pouvaient acquérir plus de sagesse également et ne pas commettre de folies. »

\- Merci Lizzie, pour tout, de m'avoir écoutée et conseillée.

\- Et comment vous sentez-vous avec Mrs Annesley ?

\- Bien, je vois la différence maintenant entre ses conseils et ceux de Mrs Younge. Fitzwilliam a vérifié personnellement chacune de ses références. Mais j'aimerais tellement avoir une sœur… une sœur comme vous Lizzie dont je me sente proche en plus d'avoir confiance, déclara la jeune fille avec sentiment en regardant son amie avec une prière silencieuse.

\- Je suppose qu'un jour viendra où votre frère… se mariera - mais pourquoi avait-elle eu du mal à le dire ? - et votre souhait sera exaucé. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer jeune fille, finit-elle pour faire diversion.

Georgie remarqua l'hésitation de Lizzie et crut voir une certaine langueur mélangée de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes pour que Georgiana puisse se recomposer et éliminer toute trace de son précédent malaise, les deux filles se mirent lentement en marche.

En retournant vers le château, elles tombèrent sur Darcy et Bingley qui venaient de laisser leur monture aux écuries. Darcy était en conversation avec le chef jardinier. Lizzie n'avait pas été témoin du début de la conversation, mais elle entendit la réponse du domestique qui écorna quelques syllabes.

\- Beaucoup mieux Mr Darcy, elle est hors d'danger maint'nant. Merci 'core pou'l'médecin, ma femme et moi nous vous en s'rons éternell'ment r'connaissants.

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, Johnson, le principal est qu'elle se remette très vite sur pied, dit humblement Darcy.

\- Miss Darcy, Elizabeth, salua Charles, avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

\- Très bien merci, répondit Lizzie.

Darcy termina rapidement sa discussion et se tourna vers elles.

\- Ah ! Miss Bennet, Georgie, il inclina la tête en leur direction pour les saluer.

Devant l'air curieux de Lizzie, Georgiana y vit une opportunité supplémentaire de vanter les bons mérites de son frère, alors elle lui chuchota :

\- Fitzwilliam a fait envoyer à ses frais notre médecin personnel au chevet de la fille de Johnson ce qui lui a sauvé la vie. La pauvre petite a …

\- Georgie, coupa son frère, il est impoli de faire des messes basses, la gronda-t-il gentiment.

\- Oui, pardon Fitzwilliam, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Mais où est Jane ? s'inquiéta Bingley.

\- Elle est montée se reposer un peu, le rassura sa belle-sœur, alors comment avez-vous trouvé le domaine ?

\- Il est parfait et je crois qu'il plaira beaucoup à Jane, j'ai hâte de l'emmener le visiter. Mais elle n'est pas malade au moins ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Non, Charles, je crois simplement que c'est le voyage de noces qui l'a fatiguée, lui répondit-elle sur un ton taquin.

\- Ah ! euh… Oui, il est vrai que nous avons été… enfin, nous avons parcouru pas mal de distances ces dernières semaines, dit Charles en rougissant, je vais aller la voir.

Lizzie et Darcy sourirent avec affection en observant la gêne du jeune homme, puis sa préoccupation au sujet de sa jeune épouse.

\- Je vais me changer. Je vous revois pour le souper, dit Darcy laconiquement.

\- Ne prendrez-vous pas le thé avec nous ? demanda sa sœur déçue.

\- Non, je suis désolé, je le prendrai dans mon bureau, j'ai des papiers urgents à régler.

Lizzie observa le jeune homme, elle était perplexe. Elle ne cessait de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité si complexe et qu'il cherchait à cacher derrière son masque impénétrable. Aujourd'hui elle avait appris deux choses de plus à son sujet : il était très attaché à sa mère et il était généreux et plein de sollicitude avec ses servants, mais avec humilité. Pourtant, elle l'avait cru si prétentieux. Elle l'avait tellement détesté dans le Kent, mais ensuite des côtés inattendus de son caractère s'étaient dévoilés, et plus elle en discernait et plus elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait. Il était indéniable qu'il était respecté et considéré par tous, y compris par ses domestiques, ce qui en disait long sur la valeur d'un homme. Combien de gens de la bonne société étaient connus pour maltraiter la domesticité, les considérant guère mieux que du bétail, en les sous-payant, les méprisant, les battant même, sans parler des femmes parfois abusées par leur maître. Elizabeth savait et réprouvait tout cela, elle qui avait toujours respecté tout le personnel employé à Longbourn ou chez les Gardiner.

Darcy recelait encore quelques-uns de ses mystères, mais peu à peu elle le mettait à jour.

 **O &P**

 ** **Le prochain chapitre sera 100% Lizzie & Darcy et rempli d'émotions...****

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** « Courir le guilledou » est une ancienne expression française qui signifie rechercher, multiplier les aventures galantes. Le mot « guilledou » ne s'emploie que dans cette locution.

 **(2)** Gretna Green est un village du Sud de l'Écosse, le premier rencontré juste après la frontière avec l'Angleterre sur la Grande route vers le Nord, il était célèbre pour la possibilité qu'il offrait aux couples mineurs de s'y marier sans autorisation des parents.


	32. C24: si la musique est la pâture de

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, actuellement je suis obligée d'espacer la publication des chapitres.**

 **Merci pour vos ondes positives et vos gentils mots de soutien et d'encouragement,** **AdAtc, Lyrod, cela m'aide à supporter de nouveaux longs traitements et cette nouvelle période difficile pour moi. Je vous remercie de tout cœur.**

 **Karine: vous m'avez, vous aussi, apporté une belle bouffée d'oxygène avec votre touchant message :-) !**

 **Gab: je ne peux que partager ton choix de chanson, Ed Sheeran est l'un de mes grands favoris.** **Le baiser viendra en son temps en écoutant cette fois « Kiss me like you wanna be loved … » ;-)**

 **Guest: je ne peux pas contacter et donc répondre aussitôt aux questions des personnes non enregistrées et non connectées, voici donc la réponse à votre question: aujourd'hui! :-D**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _La musique donne une âme à nos cœurs et des ailes à la pensée.*_

\- Platon -

 **Chapitre 24 : si la musique est la pâture de l'amour, jouez encore ! (1)**

Pour Darcy la journée de l'anniversaire de sa mère avait été éprouvante physiquement et émotionnellement pourtant, le soir venu, il était agité et sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir immédiatement. Stanley vint pour l'aider à se préparer pour la nuit, mais il le congédia en disant qu'il se débrouillerait. Pour se calmer, il prit une chandelle et se rendit dans la salle de musique. Il se mit à l'aise en se débarrassant des vêtements superflus, la soirée était chaude. Enfin, il s'installa devant le pianoforte et des pensées mélancoliques, où se mêlaient Elizabeth et des souvenirs de sa mère, l'assaillirent. Il aurait tant aimé que sa mère l'eût connue, il était sûr que ces deux femmes se seraient appréciées, tout comme la belle complicité qui existait entre Georgiana et son amie.

Lorsqu'il s'était précédemment excusé pour aller s'occuper de ses affaires dans son bureau, et alors que les Bingley discutaient avec la brunette au sujet de Roses Manor, sa petite sœur en avait profité pour le rejoindre discrètement, elle était trop excitée de lui révéler qu'elle s'était confiée à Lizzie. Elle lui raconta également tout ce qu'Elizabeth lui avait dit. Georgie avait enfin pu se livrer en se fiant à une femme, qui aurait pu être sa sœur… mais qui serait bientôt sa cousine. Darcy était heureux pour elle, Miss Bennet lui avait redonné confiance tout en la faisant réfléchir sur ses actions passées mais sans la culpabiliser. Un tour de force intellectuel. Cette jeune femme était vraiment unique et méritait tout le bonheur possible. Sans lui. Mais il l'acceptait.

Il s'assouplit les doigts et plein de toutes ses pensées, il commença à jouer.

Sa mère aurait eu cinquante ans aujourd'hui.

Miss Bennet aurait pu être sa femme.

Richard aurait déjà dû être de retour…

Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

 **O &P**

Il y avait déjà plus d'une heure que Lizzie avait souhaité une bonne nuit à Georgiana qui s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Pourtant, Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle décida donc, malgré l'heure tardive, d'aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, prit la chandelle qui se trouvait encore allumée sur sa table de nuit et se fraya un chemin vers sa destination tout en espérant ne rencontrer personne. C'était assez loin de sa chambre qui était située dans l'aile réservée aux invités, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. En s'approchant de la salle de musique, qui se trouvait être sur son chemin, elle entendit de faibles notes de musique. Au début, elle pensait avoir rêvé, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, le son devenait de plus en plus audible il n'était donc pas issu de son imagination.

« Qui peut bien jouer du piano à cette heure ? Cela ne peut pas être Georgiana, alors qui ? Y aurait-il un fantôme qui hanterait les lieux ? » Pensa-t-elle en étouffant un rire de sa main. Elle se moquait de sa pensée ridicule, cependant avec une certaine crainte.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, elle pouvait écouter la mélodie clairement. Elle était si belle, mais si triste, jouée avec une grande émotion. Qui, dans cette maison, pouvait jouer aussi bien, à part Georgiana ? Piquée de curiosité, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle et l'ouvrit doucement sans faire de bruit.

Ce qu'elle vit la transfigura.

Là, assis devant le pianoforte, les yeux clos et de trois-quarts face à elle, se tenait… Mr Darcy !

Inconscient qu'il avait de la compagnie, il continuait à jouer. Lizzie était comme hypnotisée, à la fois par l'image de cet homme et par la musique qu'il créait de ses doigts agiles. Il était comme possédé par cette sonate de Beethoven qu'elle reconnut grâce à l' _Adagio Cantabile_ **(2)** qu'il était en train d'exécuter à ce moment. Le thème musical était d'une beauté pure et calme, sans froideur, sans emphase inutile, d'une ampleur et d'une pénétration dont il était impossible de n'être point ému.

Elle ignorait que Mr. Darcy pratiquait le pianoforte, et si bien. Il était juste dans ses pantalons et dans sa chemise. Sa veste et son gilet étaient accrochés sur le dossier d'une chaise et sa cravate reposait négligemment sur le dessus du piano, dont le couvercle était fermé afin d'atténuer le son et d'éviter de déranger le sommeil des autres occupants de la maison. Ses manches étaient roulées jusqu'en dessous de ses coudes et son col était ouvert, laissant apparaître son cou et le haut de son torse orné de quelques touffes brunes. Elle se rappela l'avoir déjà admiré dans une tenue analogue, une fois, dans une cabane de chasseur, mais ce soir elle le trouva encore plus beau. Elle était fascinée par sa pomme d'Adam qui roulait alors qu'il ravalait difficilement sa salive, probablement sous le coup d'une vive émotion. Son visage avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence et révélait une telle tristesse qui était visible, bien que ses yeux fermés ne pussent exprimer le tourment qui, elle supposa, l'habitait alors. Il vivait sa musique avec tout son cœur, tout son corps et toute son âme elle devait lui rappeler des souvenirs poignants. Il connaissait le morceau par cœur et se balançait lentement au rythme des notes. La sonate résonnait comme un chant désespéré.

C'était sublime.

Lizzie vit alors qu'une larme brillante, révélée par la lumière de la chandelle posée juste devant lui, s'écoula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur l'une des touches. Elle était bouleversée. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps tandis que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine tout en s'accélérant. Chaque coup de marteau sur chacune des cordes de l'instrument faisaient vibrer chacun de ses nerfs, jouant en résonance avec ses propres émotions, dans une totale harmonie.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Elizabeth comprit que Mr Darcy était un homme capable de ressentir de profondes émotions pour être capable de jouer avec tant de sentiment et de sensibilité.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Elizabeth Bennet comprit que cet homme qu'elle avait cru autrefois si hautain, si froid et si arrogant, était en fait un être généreux, sensible et passionné qui s'était construit une carapace pour protéger son cœur. Un cœur qu'elle avait piétiné et brisé.

Oui, ce fut à ce moment-là que Miss Elizabeth Bennet comprit et admit enfin, grâce à une sonate, qu'elle était tombée profondément, irrésistiblement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Fitzwilliam Darcy, Maître de Pemberley.

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard… du moins, le pensait-elle…

Jamais encore, elle n'avait senti qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer comme en cet instant où l'aimer était désormais devenue chose vaine, car elle l'avait rejeté si abominablement et elle s'était engagée à réfléchir à une demande en mariage de la part du colonel Fitzwilliam, et ceci devant les yeux de Mr Darcy. Richard. Richard qui était porté disparu ! Richard qu'elle avait cru aimer... enfin peut-être.

Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ?

Maintenant elle comprenait que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amour n'était en fait qu'une profonde amitié. Et son entêtement, son opiniâtreté à se croire un meilleur juge de caractère que les autres - notamment que Charlotte -, ainsi que tous ses préjugés envers Darcy l'avaient fourvoyée, aveuglée. Elle songea à sa première réaction quand elle avait aperçu le grand brun : c'était de l'attirance. Elle se rappela les sensations troublantes qu'elle avait éprouvées entre ses bras lors de la chevauchée dans la tempête, c'était une indéniable attraction, et elle le blâma de ce grief, de lui avoir provoqué cet émoi. Elle avait aussi apprécié leurs joutes verbales et la façon dont il la défiait. Elle avait refusé jusqu'à présent d'admettre la choquante vérité. Pourtant, peu à peu, elle avait réussi à mieux cerner la personnalité complexe du Maître de Pemberley : sa réserve qu'elle avait prise pour du dédain, sa timidité confondue avec de la froideur ou encore sa franchise avec de l'arrogance, sa loyauté envers les siens, sa nature généreuse envers son personnel et ses métayers. Il montrait de la fierté, peut-être bien, mais tout à fait naturelle. Et cet homme, finalement exceptionnel et incroyablement beau avait déclaré l'aimer et l'admirer, elle, une simple jeune femme de la petite gentry. Elle comprit finalement qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'insulter lors de sa demande catastrophique, c'était une bien maladroite façon de lui expliquer la profondeur de son amour qui avait su surmonter tous les obstacles. Elle ne l'avait pas cru alors qu'il lui avait dévoilé son manque d'aisance à parler avec les étrangers, quelle méprise !

La réalisation était cruelle et amère. Accablée, Elizabeth plissa les yeux et posa son front sur le chambranle de la porte.

 **.**

Sentant peut-être qu'il avait de la compagnie, Darcy ouvrit les yeux qui s'agrandirent de surprise en apercevant la jeune femme s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de bois. Il s'arrêta de jouer brusquement et se frotta rapidement les yeux comme quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller, éliminant aussi les traces de ses larmes. Sur le coup il crut à une apparition sortie tout droit de son imagination, à moins que ce fût une nymphe venue s'égarer dans la maison, sa silhouette éthérée et gracieuse personnifiait les forces vives de la nature. Mais quand il réalisa que la dryade était bien réelle, et n'était autre que Miss Bennet, il se sentit gêné car exposé et vulnérable.

Elle n'était pas en train de le regarder, semblant plutôt perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était en robe de chambre de couleur claire, peut-être vert pâle, difficile à dire à cette distance et à cause du manque de lumière malgré la chandelle qu'elle tenait, mais il pouvait apercevoir ses cheveux dénoués qui cascadaient en boucles sur ses épaules et jusqu'à sa taille. Elle était à la fois si belle et mystérieuse. À ce moment, Elizabeth se redressa et lui fit face. D'après son langage corporel, elle avait l'air embarrassée, probablement d'avoir été surprise dans une tenue si peu formelle, supposa-t-il. C'était bien sûr la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, « et sera jamais la seule » soupira-t-il intérieurement.

\- Excusez-moi, Mr Darcy, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-elle effarouchée en faisant demi-tour pour s'en aller, gênée à la fois par sa tenue mais aussi d'avoir été découverte de l'avoir observé ainsi.

\- Attendez, ne partez pas Miss Bennet ! dit-il impulsivement en se levant, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il la retenait. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, ni même convenable, mais il se sentait si triste et sentait le besoin d'être en sa compagnie, il fit un pas vers elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, hésita quelques instants, indécise de la bonne conduite à suivre dans les circonstances. Enfin, elle se retourna lentement et réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour lui faire face, puis déposa sa bougie sur le dessus du pianoforte, de toute façon, à cette heure-ci, personne ne les surprendrait, se dit-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez du pianoforte, Mr Darcy ? observa Lizzie avec un petit sourire et le sourcil arqué, elle choisit l'espièglerie pour cacher sa gêne encore présente.

\- En effet, murmura-t-il, mais je ne joue jamais en public.

\- Pourtant, vous en jouez très bien et surtout… avec beaucoup de sensibilité, son expression devint sérieuse.

\- Mon père ne voulait pas que je pratique, répondit-il avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi donc? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander spontanément, car après tout, ça ne la regardait pas.

\- Il trouvait que ce n'était pas une activité suffisamment virile pour un homme.

\- Pourtant _Herr_ Bach a bien eu une vingtaine d'enfants et _Herr_ Mozart était célèbre pour ses frasques amoureuses, affirma-t-elle avec malice.

\- Oui, je vous l'accorde, un fugace sourire toucha ses lèvres, mais la musique était leur métier, alors que pour un _gentleman farmer_ c'est plutôt singulier, vous admettrez… Mais dites-moi, Miss Bennet, une jeune femme est-elle censée connaître les frasques amoureuses de Mozart ? demanda-t-il avec humour.

\- Vous oubliez que mon éducation… elle laissa la phrase en suspens et avec sous-entendu et se mordilla la lèvre avant de poursuivre, mais comment avez-vous appris à jouer si votre père ne l'approuvait point ? demanda-t-elle tout en supposant que ce fut avec Georgiana.

\- Avec ma mère. J'étais souvent avec elle quand elle pratiquait. J'ai appris les bases d'abord en l'observant, les yeux de Darcy prirent un regard absent, revivant une scène de son enfance, un jour qu'elle était sortie un moment de la salle de musique, j'ai posé mes doigts sur le clavier et j'ai commencé à jouer une berceuse qu'elle chantait souvent pour moi. C'était sans doute loin d'être une brillante interprétation, mais maman affirma que j'étais plutôt doué, et que si je voulais elle pouvait m'apprendre à jouer et à lire la musique. Puis ensuite, quand elle… quand elle nous a quittés, dit-il péniblement, j'ai repris des leçons quelques années plus tard en même temps que ma sœur. Mon père a accepté à l'unique condition que je ne me produise jamais en public. Ce que j'ai respecté… jusqu'à aujourd'hui, termina-t-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Alors veuillez m'excuser d'avoir empiété sur votre espace privé et de vous avoir obligé à rompre votre serment, mais je suis bien certaine que votre père ne vous en tiendrait point rigueur, après tout, ce n'était pas de votre fait.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Miss Bennet, de toute façon il ne le saura jamais, dit-il morose. Il réfléchit un instant et hésita avant de lui proposer : voudriez-vous jouer un duo avec moi ? à cette heure tout le monde est couché et personne ne nous dérangera.

\- Euh… oui, avec plaisir, répondit-elle étonnée, quel est votre compositeur préféré ?

\- Beethoven, et vous ?

\- Mozart, sa musique est généralement si gaie, une véritable ode à la vie.

\- Je n'en suis pas surpris, car sa musique est tout comme vous, Miss Bennet : pétillante, ingénieuse, pleine de vie et parfois même d'impertinence, dit-il en la regardant avec profondeur, troublant Lizzie. Il savait qu'il était sur un terrain dangereux, mais elle était comme une bouffée d'air indispensable qui soulageait sa mélancolie.

\- Mais vous, vous avez choisi l'un des morceaux les plus tristes en interprétant un adagio, Mr Darcy, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le cœur battant à cause des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer avec sentiment, mais aussi de son regard captivant.

\- Ce morceau me rappelle ma mère, c'est avec elle que je l'ai appris alors qu'elle attendait Georgiana. Beethoven venait tout juste de l'écrire et de le publier. Elle le jouait souvent à ce moment-là comme si elle présentait ce qui allait lui arriver peu après la naissance de ma sœur… et aujourd'hui… enfin vous savez, confia-t-il ému.

\- Elle vous manque, murmura Lizzie pleine de compassion, comprenant l'origine de sa tristesse. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que ce n'était point l'unique raison.

\- Énormément… il fit une pause avant de changer de sujet car celui-ci était trop sensible, vous connaissez ce morceau ? il me semble vous l'avoir entendu répéter avec Georgiana, demanda-t-il en lui montrant la partition d'une pièce de Mozart.

\- Oui, en effet.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la gauche du banc, ayant remarqué que c'était cette partie qu'elle avait jouée avec Georgie. Lizzie prit place et lorsque Darcy vint s'installer près d'elle, elle sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort. Elle était encore toute chamboulée de la précédente découverte de ses sentiments envers Darcy. Elle se disait finalement que cela n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, mais il était trop tard pour se rétracter.

Il s'agissait d'une sonate pour piano à quatre mains **(3)**. Elizabeth savait très bien que même si les sonates de Mozart semblaient d'une grande facilité technique, ce n'était en réalité presque jamais le cas. Elles étaient d'une clarté telle et d'une harmonie si parfaite, que toute fausse note choquait immédiatement l'oreille. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait d'abord apprise avec Mary, puis répétée avec Georgiana.

Ils commencèrent par l' _Allegro_ , c'était une partie plutôt rapide sur laquelle il fallait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre la cadence. Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de reconnaître le parfum subtil de sa compagne qu'il appréciait tant, il inspira profondément et lentement afin de s'en enivrer.

Durant leur performance, l'avant-bras gauche de Darcy frôla le droit de Lizzie à plusieurs reprises, ainsi que leurs doigts, envoyant des frissons chez chacun d'eux. Après quelques minutes, vers la fin de ce premier mouvement, ce fut au tour des genoux de se toucher très légèrement. Elizabeth en perdit un peu le rythme de la mélodie. Elle était toute troublée d'être si proche de lui, de sentir la chaleur de son corps émaner et l'effleurer, ainsi qu'inhaler son odeur : bois de santal et musc.

Ce moment était si intime.

Mais une fausse note retentit brisant le charme.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas le talent de votre sœur, dit Lizzie tout en finissant cette partie.

Ils profitèrent de la pause entre les deux mouvements pour se regarder et ils se mirent d'abord à rire gentiment de sa maladresse.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, j'aime votre façon de jouer avec émotion, dit-il plus sérieusement.

Le regard de Darcy devint plus profond, Lizzie avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans son âme. Et il était si près… si troublant, alors en rougissant, elle détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur la partition et tourner la page. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et posa ses doigts sur le clavier.

\- On recommence ? dit-elle après s'être raclée doucement la gorge.

Heureusement, ils allaient aborder l' _Andante_ qui était le passage le plus lent exigeant moins de concentration, mais c'était également plus émouvant, créant un moment encore plus intimiste augmentant encore la tension affective entre eux. La musique donnait une âme à leurs cœurs et des ailes à la pensée* nourrissant leurs sentiments réciproques mais dissimulés et refoulés.

Dans le troisième et dernier mouvement, l' _Allegretto Molto_ , le rythme rapide les conduisit à se toucher de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut par les épaules. Une ivresse fébrile s'empara d'eux. La tension montait _crescendo_ dans un tourbillon de notes exaltant leurs sensations, provoquant le frisson. Leur proximité les emmenait presque jusqu'à l'étourdissement dans lequel ils s'abandonnèrent, désireux de tout oublier : les convenances, leur situation, leur devoir…

Leur exultation était palpable quand la dernière note retentit, leur souffle haletant.

Ils reposèrent alors brusquement leurs mains en même temps sur le banc, mettant la tranche de la main gauche de Darcy en contact involontaire, mais direct, avec la droite de Lizzie.

Ils étaient peau contre peau.

Ils se figèrent, mais chacun d'eux refusa de rompre immédiatement ce contact impromptu qui les électrisait.

Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, ni parler.

Darcy bougea son petit doigt en une caresse sur celui de Lizzie qui apprécia la chaleur de sa peau, elle sentit des frissons de plaisir lui parcourir la main, puis tout le bras, dont les poils se hérissaient, et jusque dans son dos, en même temps qu'une douce chaleur inondait son ventre semant sur son passage des papillons. Elle se mit alors à répondre à son mouvement en miroir.

Ils avaient fermé les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment, de cette touche si intime, tellement grisante. Enfermés dans leur bulle, chacun sentait son cœur cogner fortement et rapidement dans sa poitrine. On pouvait entendre leur respiration s'accélérer. Être touché(e) ainsi par la personne que l'on aimait et désirait avait quelque chose d'irrésistible, de galvanisant, de bouleversant. Ils ne voulaient penser à rien d'autre que ce contact, qu'à cet instant volé à ce qu'ils pensaient être leur destin.

Darcy pouvait percevoir le satiné de la peau de Lizzie sous la pulpe de son petit doigt, et il fut surpris lorsque Lizzie répondit à sa caresse. De ressentir l'excitation de la jeune femme monter sous son attention, amplifia ses propres sensations : frissons, vague de chaleur dans son abdomen qui se propageait très rapidement.

La tension avait atteint son comble quand soudain…

\- Excusez-moi !

\- Je suis désolée !

Les deux s'exclamèrent en même temps tout en se levant pour s'écarter l'un de l'autre comme s'ils venaient de se brûler, contrits. Darcy recula de quelques pas, prenant refuge derrière le flanc du pianoforte, dressant ainsi une barrière physique rassurante entre lui et celle dont il se languissait tant.

\- Miss Eli… Bennet, veuillez me pardonner, ma conduite est inexcusable ! s'exclama-t-il déconfit tout en se passant la main sur le visage, comme pour cacher sa honte et se réveiller de cette transe.

\- Non, …. je veux dire… oui, je vous excuse, il n'y a rien eu de mal, dit-elle en détournant les yeux un instant.

Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? car ce contact prolongé de leur main était tout sauf innocent, du moins au début cela avait été accidentel, mais ensuite ils avaient laissé leur main se déconnecter de leur cerveau, comme agissant de sa propre volonté à rester dans cet attouchement. Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur lui lorsqu'il reprit la parole la voix tremblante.

\- Vous êtes bien trop généreuse, ma conduite était indigne de celle d'un gent…

Il s'interrompit et se crispa en se rappelant les mots de la jeune brune lorsqu'elle avait rejeté sa demande en mariage. Lizzie vit son regard s'assombrir de douleur et comprit pourquoi ; elle ne put supporter qu'il pansât cela de lui-même, à cause de ses propres malencontreuses paroles prononcées alors. Elle fit un petit pas vers lui et tendit légèrement la main vers le jeune homme comme pour supplier son pardon.

\- Vous êtes un parfait gentleman, Mr Darcy, chuchota-t-elle, et je regrette simplement… elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, ce fut ma plus grossière erreur de ne pas l'avoir compris… plus tôt.

Darcy plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Que voulait-elle signifier par là ? Que regrettait-elle exactement ? De l'avoir insulté ou de n'avoir pas compris cela avant sa demande ? Pouvait-elle regretter de l'avoir rejeté ? Il sonda ses yeux si expressifs et y trouva des remords, du regret, de la peine, mais aussi autre chose, elle était troublée, confuse, mais par quoi exactement ? Ce n'était plus la colère, ni le mépris qu'il y avait vus ce soir-là dans le Kent. Se pourrait-il qu'elle… Non ! il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi, Elizabeth… Miss Bennet était promise à un autre.

À Richard, son cher cousin presque son frère dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Ils restèrent là, figés en silence pendant quelques longues secondes qui leur parurent interminables, cristallisés dans leur honte, leur faiblesse et leur turpitude ; le sang pulsait dans leurs veines jusqu'à leurs tempes et bourdonnait dans leurs oreilles.

Elizabeth fit alors une petite révérence en lui souhaitant nerveusement une bonne nuit. Il lui rendit la politesse machinalement en la saluant, tandis qu'elle reprenait son bougeoir, avant de faire demi-tour et s'enfuir, laissant un Darcy complètement affligé en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi, pensant qu'il avait trahi en intention, sinon en acte irréparable, le colonel Fitzwilliam.

 **O &P**

 **Avez-vous reconnu la deuxième scène ? -)**

 **La nuit va-t-elle leur porter conseil ?**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** William Shakespeare, la citation complète se trouve dans la pièce La nuit des Rois: " _Si_ _la musique est la pâture de l'amour, Jouez encore, donnez-m'en jusqu'à l'_ _excès, Afin que, rassasiée, ma faim languisse et meure_ _._ _"If music be the food of love, play on, Give me excess of it; that surfeiting, The appetite may sicken, and so die."_ _Twelfth Night_

 **(2)** Pour rappel : sonate dite pathétique de Beethoven écrite fin 1799.

 **(3)** Le morceau auquel je pense ici est la **Sonate pour piano à quatre mains en ré majeur (D major en anglais)** , KV K.381/123a, c'est une œuvre de Mozart composée probablement au début 1772 à Salzbourg.


	33. C25 : du rêve au cauchemar

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos derniers commentaires, favoris et mises en alertes.**

 **Réponses aux questions des "invités":**

 **AdAtc : vous avez parfaitement bien cerné les choses ! Je vous laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre si nos deux héros ont pu fermer l'œil…**

 **Guest : la deuxième scène du chapitre 24 était celle du prologue.**

 **Gab : eh oui la guerre entre le cœur et la raison, mais pas seulement pour Lizzie car le colonel est une belle épine surtout pour Darcy.**

* * *

 **Voici un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, mais très intense ! ;-)**

 **.**

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 _Quand l'amour te fait signe, suis-le, même si le chemin qu'il emprunte est difficile et escarpé._

\- Gibran Khalil Gibran –

.

 **Chapitre 25 : du rêve au cauchemar**

Après leur interlude musical, Lizzie eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et le peu qu'elle dormit ce fut avec agitation. Elle repassa chaque moment de cette rencontre fortuite avec Mr Darcy, jusqu'à ce contact si intime avec sa main et leurs caresses. Elle avait tellement apprécié. Elle avait même été chamboulée, jamais un homme n'avait eu cet effet sur elle, rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque le colonel Fitzwilliam avait embrassé l'intérieur de son poignet, geste pourtant plus osé. Et ceci la conforta dans sa révélation : elle aimait Mr Darcy. Elle se surprit même à en avoir voulu et désiré maintenant davantage…

Que signifiait exactement ce geste ? Mr Darcy l'aimait-il toujours ? Malgré son atroce rejet ? Elle savait qu'il était bien trop honorable pour avoir cherché à la séduire, il s'était laissé porter par l'intensité du moment. Tout comme elle. Mais elle devait savoir si les sentiments du jeune homme envers elle étaient intacts. Elle voulait aussi révéler à Mr Darcy que ses propres sentiments avaient changé, oui mais comment ? Comment le lui faire comprendre ? Elle avait conscience que tant que Mr Darcy penserait que son cœur appartenait encore à Richard, il refoulerait son amour pour elle si tant est qu'il existât encore. Toutes ces pensées et émois la bouleversaient.

Elle finit par se lever peu après l'aube, les nerfs à fleur de peau, et décida d'aller s'aérer l'esprit dehors, ce qui devrait l'aider à réfléchir, lui donner des idées.

 **O &P**

Darcy se retourna dans son lit, emmêlant ses jambes dans les draps, lui aussi avait eu une nuit très agitée.

Le lendemain matin, il sortit pour diminuer toutes les tensions et émotions qu'avaient causé cet échange avec Elizabeth. C'est alors qu'il la rencontra qui déambulait dans le jardin des roses, l'air pensif. Quand elle le vit, son expression s'illumina. Après avoir échangé des politesses, elle inspira profondément et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui avoua soudain qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus épouser Richard, car ce serait injuste pour lui, pour Darcy, pour elle. Darcy ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, il se sentait si heureux de l'entendre déclarer son amour qu'il ne put résister de répondre à ses aveux en faisant ce qu'il rêvait depuis si longtemps, alors il posa sa main sur sa joue, en la caressant doucement et, après avoir lu son accord dans ses yeux, il se pencha vers elle, mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient frôler les siennes, Darcy entendit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien :

\- Darcy, espèce de traître ! et vous aussi Miss Bennet, quelle trahison ! vous m'avez trahi tous les deux! vous n'avez point de honte, ni aucun scrupule ?

\- Richard ! s'exclama Lizzie en même temps que Darcy, alors qu'ils s'écartaient vivement l'un de l'autre.

Richard s'avança, fou de rage, et envoya son poing dans la figure de Darcy, puis dans son estomac. Le Maître de Pemberley ne songea même pas à se défendre et, terrassé par la douleur, il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Elizabeth se précipita à ses côtés ce qui enragea son cousin davantage.

\- Vous avez profité de mon absence, alors que je me remettais de mes blessures, pour vous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Vous espériez peut-être ma mort ? cela vous aurait bien arrangés, hein, que je sois tombé au champ d'honneur !? Darcy, je demande… non, J'EXIGE réparation au pistolet ! Demain, dans la clairière de la demoiselle de pierre, amenez votre témoin, je vous y attendrai avec le mien à l'aube.

L'ironie du lieu n'échappa pas au grand brun, car cet amoncellement de pierres rappelait vaguement la forme d'une femme à genoux et d'après la légende il s'agissait d'une femme qui, après avoir trompé son fiancé avec son meilleur ami, avait été transformée en pierre. Depuis le lieu avait la réputation d'avoir des pouvoirs celtiques magiques en exhaussant les vœux des personnes au cœur pur. Ce qui surprit Darcy fut le choix des armes de Richard, il pensait qu'il aurait décidé d'un duel à l'épée, plus noble à son goût, car moins hasardeux et dont l'issue reposait davantage sur l'adresse, la tactique et la vraie valeur des combattants. Il pouvait également permettre aux duellistes de réfléchir et éventuellement à l'offensé de se raviser, et de décider de s'arrêter au premier sang versé. Ils étaient tous deux fines lames et bons tireurs, le colonel aurait donc pu porter son choix sur l'un ou l'autre dans un combat équitable, cela fit comprendre à son cousin qu'il souhaitait donc un combat plus rapide et décisif dont l'issue serait vraiment incertaine.

\- Non ! vous ne pouvez pas vous battre en duel, s'écria Lizzie terrifiée.

\- C'est une question d'honneur entre Darcy et moi, et ne vous concerne en rien, madame ! affirma le colonel durement avec du mépris dans la voix.

\- Ce sera au premier sang, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle affolée.

\- Non, à mort ! cingla Richard.

\- Mais c'est interdit par la loi, tenta-t-elle désespérément.

\- Au diable la loi ! répondit-il avant de partir.

\- Oh ! William, qu'avons-nous fait ? demanda Lizzie en le caressant doucement là où un hématome était déjà en train de se former sous son œil droit.

Entendre de ses lèvres le nom avec lequel seulement sa famille plus proche l'appelait précipita le malheur qu'il sentait au fond de lui.

\- Nous avons trahi mon cousin, celui que je considère comme un frère, je n'aurais jamais dû lui voler la femme qu'il aimait ! dit Darcy amèrement.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un trophée que vous lui avez dérobé, c'est moi qui vous ai finalement choisi, mon amour ! s'écria Elizabeth.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient déchirés. Darcy était horrifié, car quel que serait l'issue de ce duel, ce serait terrible puisque soit il mourrait, soit il tuerait son cousin bienaimé ! Et Elizabeth ? que deviendrait-elle après un tel scandale s'il disparaissait ? Et Georgie ? Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Le reste de la journée s'étira en longueur. Darcy demanda à Charles d'être son témoin, lui et son épouse étaient abasourdis. Quant à Georgie… elle était effondrée et le suppliait de ne pas participer à ce duel insensé. Darcy lui expliqua que c'était son devoir de gentleman, que c'était une question d'honneur.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…

Chaque heure s'égrenait rythmée par la pendule de son bureau.

Ding !

Chaque heure sonnée résonnait comme un coup de feu faisant sursauter Darcy. Il écrivit ses dernières volontés, et il pensa à Georgiana. Il espérait qu'au moins Richard ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et continuerait de s'occuper d'elle, comme un père, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque, alors il désigna le comte de Matlock comme second tuteur. Il rédigea ses dernières lettres, dont une envoyée en urgence à ce dernier, le père de Richard, il savait qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans sa résidence d'été en Derbyshire, il devrait être là demain avec Lady Claire pour s'occuper de Georgie au cas où... puis une autre à son avoué, qu'il fit contresigner par Bingley en guise de témoin, dans laquelle il légua la somme de trente mille livres à Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Ainsi elle serait indépendante et mise à l'abri du besoin. Enfin, il rejoignit Lizzie pour passer ce qui serait peut-être sa dernière soirée.

Darcy ne dormit pas de la nuit, repassant toute sa vie en revue, le bien qu'il avait fait, mais surtout tout le mal. Il avait trahi Richard après avoir perdu Elizabeth à la loyale, il avait eu sa chance, mais il l'a avait gâchée et ce fut Richard qui avait réussi à gagner son cœur. Il lui avait pourtant juré de ne pas interférer, pourtant, c'est exactement ce il avait fait ! « Honte à moi ! Je suis un homme sans parole et je mérite de … je n'arrive même pas à l'exprimer _. »_ se morigéna-t-il silencieusement.

Il s'habilla, assisté par Stanley lui révélant tout. Celui-ci était blême, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas dissuader son maître. Darcy lui fit ses adieux et le remercia d'avoir été un excellent valet, il avait pensé à lui dans son testament afin qu'il ait une retraite décente.

Il sortit de ses appartements, Elizabeth était déjà debout, les yeux rougis et des cernes autour de ses magnifiques yeux, remplis d'angoisse. Elle refusa de rester au manoir à attendre avec Georgie et Jane. Darcy fit ses adieux, déchirants. Puis, accompagné de Charles et de Lizzie, il se rendit en voiture au rendez-vous fatidique.

C'était étrange car le paysage était en nuances de gris, aucune couleur ne ressortait, c'était comme irréel.

Par la fenêtre Darcy aperçut Richard qui était déjà là, superbe dans son bel uniforme rouge, c'était la seule couleur qu'il percevait, celle du sang. Il était avec son témoin : son aide de camp. Avant de descendre, Darcy fit ses adieux à Charles qui pour une fois ne souriait pas et descendit du véhicule pour laisser au couple un dernier moment d'intimité. Lizzie assura Darcy encore de son éternel amour. Il observait chaque détail de son doux visage en l'encadrant et le caressant délicatement de ses mains pour tout imprimer dans sa mémoire qui n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de s'effacer, et il termina en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux qui étaient vitreux et affolés. Il lui fit promettre de chercher le bonheur, quelle que fût l'issue, puis en s'assurant d'être à l'abri des regards il déposa un dernier baiser plein de passion mêlé de désespoir sur ses lèvres offertes qui avaient un goût salé.

Une fois hors du véhicule, Charles et Darcy s'approchèrent de la partie adverse. Après les salutations réduites à leur strict minimum, les vérifications d'usage furent effectuées : les armes furent inspectées par chacun des témoins, ainsi qu'un _quidam_ qui rappela les règles et demanda à l'offensé s'il n'y avait pas de réparation possible. Richard répondit fermement par la négative et, après un regard glacial de sa part qui transperça Darcy aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait l'acier de son épée, ils se placèrent dos à dos et commencèrent à compter leurs pas.

Un, deux, trois, dix… vingt.

Darcy se retourna, Richard était face à lui. Ils se placèrent de côté afin de minimiser la surface exposée de leur corps à la balle adverse. Ils levèrent leurs armes. La main de Darcy tremblait, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine comme un cheval sauvage que l'on veut asservir. Il entendait son sang pulser dans son cou, tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Il sentait un goût de bile qui remontait dans la bouche complètement desséchée et de la sueur froide couler dans son dos ainsi que sur son front. Allait-il tirer sur son cousin, ou bien en l'air au risque d'y laisser sa vie ? Sa dernière pensée alla à Elizabeth qu'il entendit descendre de la voiture pour les supplier d'arrêter entre deux sanglots. Sa seule consolation était qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait. « Adieu mon amour… »

Puis ils visèrent et …

 **O &P**

 **Non, ne me lynchez pas, même si j'avoue que je le mérite bien! :D. Je vous demande de me faire confiance, je sais que c'est dur en cet instant…**

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce revirement ? des idées sur l'issue de ce duel ? Quelles sont vos hypothèses ? Qui réussira à deviner ?**

 **Pour vous aider, un indice se cache dans le chapitre. Si les réponses sont nombreuses ou si quelqu'un devine la bonne réponse, je ne vous ferai pas languir trop longtemps pour connaître la suite.**


	34. C26: conscience

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 **.**

 **J'avais laissé plusieurs possibilités pour la suite: le rêve, la magie celtique du lieu qui aurait permis à Lizzie de "réanimer" Darcy tué lors du duel, l'intervention à temps du comte de Matlock, Darcy qui tire en l'air, mais** **Monlokiana,** **je n'avais pas pensé à Elizabeth qui se prend la balle** **!**

 **En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes vos réponses. Bravo! beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné la suite: Noune, Jully Reed, Caliste, Pralini, Dorlote, Jane, Crisprill,** **Pixiel, Vronik,** **plusieurs guests ; avec une mention toute spéciale pour Karine qui a trouvé l'indice glissé dans le chapitre (en plus du titre) et qui a parfaitement bien saisi le but de cet épisode, ainsi qu'à** ** **AdAtc qui a bien explicité en quoi les réactions des personnages ne correspondaient pas à leur caractère**.**

 **Merci à l'un des guests pour avoir relevé l'erreur de frappe pour "lynchez", c'est corrigé !**

 **Alors comme promis voici plus tôt que d'habitude le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _"Chacun est enfermé dans sa conscience comme dans sa peau."_

\- Arthur Schopenhauer -

 **Chapitre 26 : conscience**

Puis ils se visèrent et …

BANG !

Le corps de Darcy se secoua violemment.

\- Monsieur Darcy, que se passe-t-il ?

Une voix bien connue infiltra le brouillard qui régnait dans sa tête. Il se rendit lentement compte qu'il était couché dans son lit, la respiration très agitée et sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Suis-je au paradis ou est-ce donc l'enfer ? Mais pourquoi Stanley y serait aussi ? » pensa Darcy en ouvrant les yeux. Son regard se posa sur les tentures familières du baldaquin de son lit. « Non, je suis dans mon lit à Pemberley et je ne suis pas mort, du moins pas encore je dois être blessé… pourtant… je ne ressens aucune douleur… »

\- Monsieur ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Darcy ahuri.

\- Vous avez dû faire un cauchemar, monsieur.

\- Un cauchemar ?! « Oh ! Dieu, merci ! » se dit-il en s'asseyant brusquement dans son lit avant de se frotter le visage pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il prit plusieurs respirations profondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Vous étiez si agité et vous avez crié.

\- Ah !

\- Tenez, votre livre monsieur, dit le valet en lui tendant l'ouvrage qu'il venait de ramasser par terre, vous avez dû vous endormir avec.

\- Oui, probablement. Merci Stanley. Il prit le recueil de poèmes et passa distraitement ses doigts sur la couverture en cuir, son esprit encore perturbé.

« C'était probablement le « bang » quand il est tombé que j'ai entendu dans mon rêve », pensa le jeune homme.

\- La nuit a donc été mauvaise, monsieur ?

\- Ah ! c'est un euphémisme, dit-il en se massant les tempes.

\- Monsieur a des soucis ? tenta le valet.

\- Stanley, je pense que vous avez une idée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le jeune homme sur un ton presque plaintif.

\- Puis-je avancer une hypothèse, monsieur ? demanda-t-il l'air désolé.

\- Faites donc, capitula le brun avec résignation.

\- C'est à cause de Miss Bennet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui d'autre ?! s'exclama-t-il en soupirant lourdement et en levant les avant-bras de frustration.

\- Vous éprouvez donc toujours des sentiments pour elle ? la question était rhétorique.

\- Plus que jamais alors que je n'en ai absolument aucun droit, dit Darcy en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Mais si elle est venue ici, monsieur, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle a changé d'avis et que ses sentiments ont pu évoluer ? proposa le valet avec espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle est promise à un autre, même si ce n'est pas encore officiel, Darcy savait qu'en précisant ce dernier détail, son loyal valet ne dirait mot à personne.

\- C'est elle qui vous l'a dit ? demanda-t-il étonné.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit-il en écartant les draps pour se lever.

\- Je vois, dit tristement Stanley comme pour lui-même en comprenant la situation, tout en l'aidant à enfiler une robe de chambre.

\- Préparez-moi un bain, s'il vous plaît, requit Darcy pour clore la discussion.

\- Bien monsieur.

Une fois Stanley sorti de sa chambre, Darcy se dirigea vers la fenêtre et appuya sa tête sur la vitre pour rechercher un froid apaisant, car il avait l'esprit très troublé, il se sentait envahi par la culpabilité. Il n'aurait jamais dû inviter Miss Bennet à rester avec lui dans la salle de musique, et pire encore à pianoter une sonate ensemble. Ce fut comme jouer avec le feu. Quelle arrogance, une fois de plus, d'avoir cru être capable de maîtriser ses sentiments et son désir envers la femme de sa vie dans cette situation, cette promiscuité, cette intimité. Et ce cauchemar était le fruit de sa conscience qui lui criait et lui reprochait sa trahison envers son cher cousin, Darcy était un homme suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre. Il réalisa aussi que c'était sa vulnérabilité qui l'avait conduit à cette faiblesse, ses parents lui manquaient tellement, alors quand il avait joué cette sonate en pensant à sa mère, il avait songé aussi au bonheur qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais en tant qu'époux et il s'était laissé submerger par les émotions, ainsi lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme comme tout droit sortie de ses rêves, si belle, si confiante, cela avait été comme un baume, un irrésistible appel. Et ce contact charnel avait été si… mais tout ceci n'avait été que pure folie ! Il pensa avec horreur qu'il avait failli séduire Miss Bennet, mais était-il donc aussi vil que Wickham ?!

« Et Richard, encore manquant à l'appel, où est-il ? Souffre-t-il quelque part, seul et abandonné de tous ? Bonté divine, faites qu'il soit sain et sauf et que bientôt sa longue absence s'explique ! » Darcy était torturé en songeant au colonel.

Il ne devrait plus penser à Miss Elizabeth, maintenant il serait ferme et il décida qu'il ne resterait plus jamais seul avec la future femme de Richard et qu'il réduirait au strict minimum leurs interactions, c'était la seule solution. Son esprit avait maintenant définitivement déclaré la guerre à son cœur, il avait perdu une bataille, mais il devrait remporter le conflit. Absolument. Peu importait le prix.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entra dans une eau bien chaude et accueillante. En s'attardant dans sa baignoire, Darcy pensa qu'il serait de toute façon très occupé dans les jours à venir puisque Bingley avait décidé d'acquérir Roses Manor, enfin après l'accord de son épouse. Il voulait cette fois-ci être présent pour son ami, il connaissait parfaitement les environs, les bonnes personnes à contacter pour régler l'affaire dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour les Bingley. Enfin, il y avait aussi beaucoup à faire avec son régisseur dans le domaine afin de préparer les moissons. C'étaient d'excellentes raisons pour éviter Miss Bennet sans être impoli.

Ainsi, les jours suivants Darcy resta souvent éloigné du manoir, mais il se montra aussi presque froid avec Elizabeth qui en souffrait. Elle comprenait parfaitement ses absences légitimes, mais pas son attitude distante bien que polie.

Elle songeait souvent à leur rencontre nocturne et sa pensée s'arrêtait surtout sur le contact de leurs mains. Sa peau… le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour un homme, et si chaude… Lizzie en ressentait encore des frissons avec l'anticipation de davantage, car maintenant elle avait compris et elle savait qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle aimait Mr Darcy.

Et elle ne pourrait répondre que, non, à l'offre du colonel Fitzwilliam.

Pourtant, elle était perturbée car elle avait remarqué que depuis leur rencontre dans la salle de musique, Mr Darcy était redevenu austère avec elle, alors qu'il était plus chaleureux avec Jane. Elle se répétait moult questions : l'avait-elle déçu par son comportement considéré par la bonne société comme étant déplacé pour une lady ? La jugeait-il parce qu'elle s'était presque engagée avec son cousin, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de se laisser toucher la main nue plus longtemps que nécessaire par un autre homme ? Et pire, elle avait retourné sa caresse ! Elle était aussi restée en sa présence avec ses vêtements de nuit et ses cheveux lâches, ce qui était absolument indécent. Que devait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Qu'elle était frivole, légère, inconstante ? Ou bien encore, l'amour qu'il avait déclaré lui vouer autrefois s'était-il éteint ? Quelle ironie serait-ce !

C'était la première fois que Lizzie souffrait par amour et elle se dit que si Mr Darcy avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle en ce moment, il avait dû traverser de bien difficiles moments et avoir enduré des tourments bien cruels.

Quoi qu'il en fût, même si le Maître de Pemberley ne l'aimait plus, elle devrait donner une réponse négative au colonel, c'était une question d'honnêteté envers lui et envers elle-même, mais encore fallait-il qu'il revînt. Elle se reprochait aussi d'avoir laissé entrevoir une possible acceptation à l'offre du colonel qui était un homme si bon, même si cela avait été involontaire, elle aurait dû refuser immédiatement et ne pas le laisser espérer, elle aurait dû écouter la petite voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse du jeune soldat.

Ah ! quelle maudite vanité ! quelle farouche obstination ! quel aveuglement !

La leçon était bien amère, maintenant elle resterait probablement vieille fille.

 **O &P**

Jane avait eu l'esprit occupé avec la visite puis la décision de l'achat de Roses Manor que tout le monde avait apprécié, y compris Elizabeth, mais elle avait tout de même remarqué l'air préoccupé de sa sœur qu'elle connaissait si bien - même si celle-ci essayait de le cacher - et aussi le changement d'attitude de Darcy envers elle, il était clair qu'il tenait délibérément ses distances. Son époux et le maître des lieux étaient souvent ensemble laissant les trois filles à leurs propres activités. Jane, se rappelant aussi de sa discussion avec sa tante, voulait avoir un tête-à-tête avec Lizzie, mais cela était difficile de trouver un moment privé avec elle, car Georgiana était toujours en leur compagnie. Jane décida donc d'aller rejoindre sa sœur directement dans sa chambre un soir, elles auraient ainsi suffisamment d'intimité et aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Elle prévint donc Charles de son intention et se rendit à la porte de la chambre émeraude.

Toc ! toc ! toc !

\- Entrez… Ah ! Jane, s'exclama Lizzie un peu surprise de voir sa sœur à une heure si tardive entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de discussion nocturne, ma chère Lizzie, remarqua Jane avec un sourire bienveillant en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai et cela me manque, dit la brune en posant sur la table de chevet le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, puis elle tapota la place libre sur son lit pour inviter sa sœur à s'installer.

\- Tant de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir auprès de Lizzie. Elles se firent face.

\- Oui, en effet. Alors êtes-vous heureuse de bientôt habiter Roses Manor ? cet endroit m'a beaucoup plu.

\- Oui, le domaine est vraiment très beau, même s'il ne rivalise pas Pemberley. Je suis contente d'habiter un si bel endroit, pourtant je suis également un peu triste de m'éloigner de vous. Mais je me dis que vous pourrez me visiter et que, vous aussi, vous serez peut-être bientôt une femme mariée. À ce propos, savez-vous où vous en êtes dans vos sentiments envers le colonel Fitzwilliam ? Avez-vous pris votre décision ? s'enquit Jane en observant la moindre expression de sa cadette.

Lizzie baissa son regard sur ses mains qui étaient posées l'une sur l'autre sur ses cuisses.

\- Je ne me marierai pas, Jane, déclara-t-elle tristement.

\- Lizzie ! s'exclama Jane en prenant la main de sa sœur, il y a encore de l'espoir que le colonel Fitzwilliam revienne, tant de choses peuvent expliquer son absence et son silence.

\- Je ne l'épouserai point même s'il revenait, car je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompée, avoua la brunette tout en déplissant un pli dans le drap brodé de son lit.

\- Comment cela, que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la blonde stupéfaite.

Lizzie soupira en ayant enfin le courage d'admettre à haute voix ce qu'elle avait compris et s'était enfin avoué pendant les derniers jours, elle haussa les yeux et regarda sa sœur.

\- J'ai cru que ce que j'éprouvais était de l'amour, mais j'ai confondu ce sentiment avec une grande amitié.

\- Mais comment et quand l'avez-vous réalisé ?

\- Il y a seulement quelques jours … Je ne savais pas ce qu'était vraiment l'amour… et je l'ai découvert en comprenant que… en comparant mes sentiments…, elle s'embrouillait dans ses explications sans pouvoir finir ses phrases, bref, j'en aime un autre, lâcha-t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres en tortillant l'une de ses boucles de cheveux échappée de sa tresse autour de l'un de ses doigts.

\- Ah !... C'est Mr Darcy, n'est-ce pas ? découvrit soudainement la blonde en se rappelant les soupçons de tante Madeline.

\- Oui, dit simplement Lizzie en baissant les yeux se demandant bien comment Jane avait deviné ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une surprise ! Vous qui le détestiez… mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis à son sujet ?

\- Beaucoup de choses…, répondit Lizzie en soupirant.

Et elle développa, elle admit à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée au sujet de son caractère et de sa personnalité, décrivant à Jane comment elle avait au fur et à mesure découvert la vraie nature de Mr Darcy et comment elle avait réalisé ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ne put que lui raconter sa promenade nocturne qui l'avait menée par hasard vers Mr Darcy qui jouait du piano – tout en lui faisant promettre de ne dire rien à personne du secret de leur hôte.

\- Et vous pensez que lui n'éprouve plus de sentiments envers vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Jane. Lorsqu'on était dans la salle de musique… et Lizzie raconta à Jane ce qui s'était passé du moment où Mr Darcy s'était aperçu de sa présence jusqu'au contact entre leurs mains, puis elle termina : dès le lendemain, il a pris ses distances avec moi, il a dû être offusqué par mon comportement, j'aurais dû retirer ma main aussitôt !

\- Oh ! Lizzie… dit Jane en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter, je ne suis pas si sûre qu'il n'ait plus d'affection envers vous, les sentiments profonds et sincères ne s'effacent point si aisément.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il saisit tout opportunité pour fuir ma présence, et surtout, qu'il se montre plus froid avec moi qu'avec vous.

Jane s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir regarder sa sœur, droit dans les yeux.

\- Mettez-vous à sa place, ma chère sœur, à ses yeux vous êtes presque fiancée - même si c'est encore un secret - avec son cousin, de plus vous l'avez rejeté, durement, alors comment voulez-vous qu'il se déclare à nouveau, même s'il éprouvait encore des sentiments à votre égard ? ce serait comme une trahison envers le colonel Fitzwilliam. Avant son départ, tante Madeline m'a confié qu'elle avait remarqué l'intérêt que vous portait Mr Darcy.

\- Vraiment ? Mais alors pourquoi ce brusque changement d'attitude ?

\- Avant il pensait que vous ne retourniez pas ses sentiments, il n'était donc pas en danger de trahir son cousin. Mais s'il a compris que vous avez changé d'opinion, rendant ainsi possible un futur entre vous…

\- Il a préféré s'éloigner pour ne pas lui être déloyal ! termina Lizzie frappée d'illumination.

\- Exactement ! dit Jane avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est possible ? Pourtant je ne suis point fiancée avec le colonel.

\- À mon avis c'est fort probable car, d'après Charles, Mr Darcy est un homme d'honneur, alors que vous soyez vraiment fiancés ou pas, peu importe car les sentiments du colonel sont bien réels à ses yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Si seulement j'avais été moins entêtée dans ma stupide vanité et mon orgueil ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant non de la tête, je n'aurais point brisé ou été sur le point de briser le cœur de deux homes de valeur, des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Elizabeth.

\- Rien n'est peut-être encore perdu, dit Jane.

Mais Jane ne savait pas comment la situation pouvait se résoudre, car même si par malheur le colonel ne revenait jamais, elle savait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose en effet, Mr Darcy ne voudrait probablement pas trahir la mémoire de son cousin, en tout cas pas dans l'incertitude de savoir s'il était mort ou vivant, et pas non plus dans un avenir proche, quoi qu'il en fût. Les deux jeunes gens ne pourraient pas trouver le bonheur complet dans de telles circonstances.

Elizabeth exposa un autre de ses doutes.

\- Mais même en répondant, non, au colonel Fitzwilliam lorsqu'il reviendra, cela ne résoudra pas le problème entre les deux cousins, car le colonel pensera que c'est à cause de Mr Darcy que j'ai pris cette décision, or je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une rupture entre les deux. Je ne vois pas d'issue heureuse à cet imbroglio que j'ai créé moi-même, dit Lizzie qui se refusait encore d'envisager la possibilité que Richard soit mort au combat.

\- Il faut garder espoir Lizzie, on ne sait jamais ce que le destin peut apporter, et puis vous n'êtes pas obligée de révéler au colonel vos véritables sentiments envers son cousin, ce serait un mensonge par omission, un mensonge blanc pour préserver la paix entre les deux hommes, Jane se voulait optimiste pour sa sœur.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Jane. et puis, peut-être que Charles a un cousin célibataire caché quelque part, dit-elle avec un humour forcé afin de cacher son désarroi.

\- Je peux toujours le lui demander, après tout je n'ai pas encore fait connaissance de toute sa famille au complet, dit Jane en riant doucement.

Les deux sœurs terminèrent leur entretien sur un ton plus léger. Elles parlèrent ensuite des projets pour Roses Manor, après s'être blotties sous les draps et finirent même par s'endormir ensemble.

 **O &P**

Lizzie avait réussi à dormir à peu près bien après s'être confiée à sa sœur, avoir partagé son fardeau l'avait soulagée et ce matin elle s'était levée sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Jane. Elle s'habilla pour faire sa promenade matinale. Elle choisit encore un nouveau chemin, cette fois-ci depuis le jardin de l'est. Après une petite heure de marche revigorante, elle passa à proximité d'une cabane de pêche qui lui rappela une certaine cabane de chasse : celle de Rosings Park. Elle était perdue dans ses songes lorsque soudain elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle…

\- Miss Elizabeth ! quel plaisir de vous revoir ici.

Avant même de se retourner, elle sut à qui appartenait cette voix.

 **O &P**

 **Alors des hypothèses sur l'identité de la personne à laquelle appartient cette voix ?**


	35. C27a: une rencontre inattendue 1

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Merci pour "reviews, favoris, follows" et vos réponses à ma précédente question, trois personnes ont trouvé :**_ _**AdAtc,**_ _ **Pixiel et Laetitia Tiesset, bravo pour votre intuition ! :-)**_

 _ **Avertissement, ce chapitre est angoissant.**_

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _« La calomnie est la première raison des envieux, des jaloux et des fripons. »  
_ \- Joseph Michel Antoine Servan -

 **.**

 **Chapitre 27 -** **1** **ère** **partie -** **: une rencontre inattendue**

\- Miss Elizabeth ! quel plaisir de vous revoir ici.

Avant même de voir la personne, elle sut à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Mr Wickham, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle sans masquer sa surprise.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, madame, dit-il avec un méchant sourire en coin.

\- Je suis en visite avec ma sœur, Mrs Bingley et son mari, elle décida de passer sous silence l'invitation de Georgiana. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

\- Disons que… j'ai eu l'envie de visiter les lieux de mon enfance, répondit-il avec malice.

Wickham se rapprocha de la jeune femme dangereusement, elle fit deux pas en arrière pour maintenir une distance respectable. Lizzie était inquiète, elle connaissait maintenant la véritable personnalité de l'homme, or elle se trouvait seule avec lui à une heure de marche du manoir. De plus, il était censé être en garnison à Brighton, il était bien en uniforme mais il était en désordre, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, était-il revenu pour Georgiana ? Pour enlever la jeune fille ? Pour détruire sa réputation ? Pour se venger de Mr Darcy ? Il fallait gagner du temps et peut-être que quelqu'un, un métayer passerait par-là ? les chances étaient minces…

\- Avez-vous revu des amis ? demanda-t-elle pour le distraire.

\- Non, pas encore, mais puisque vous êtes là, je crois que j'ai gagné ma journée, dit-il en se rapprochant de nouveau d'elle. Il la surprit en saisissant l'un de ses poignets.

\- Veuillez me lâcher immédiatement ou je cris ! ordonna-t-elle furieuse en essayant de se libérer.

\- Oh, vous pouvez crier tant que vous voulez, il n'y a personne à deux _miles_ à la ronde, dit-il en ricanant et en la tirant brutalement vers lui.

\- AU SEC… commença-t-elle à hurler en essayant de s'échapper.

Wickham avait sorti un mouchoir et le plaqua sur la bouche de Lizzie, malgré ce qu'il venait d'affirmer il préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Tout en la faisant taire, il ramena son bras droit à l'arrière de son dos pour la maîtriser et la faire avancer. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre, elle tenta même de lui donner un coup de talon, mais il esquiva. Elle réussit à le griffer de sa main libre, mais il était fort. Sa prise était douloureuse, plus elle se défendait et plus il lui tordait le bras, au point qu'elle crût qu'il allait lui déboîter l'épaule. Elle dut donc se résigner à se laisser guider jusqu'à la cabane. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la balança sur une couchette à plat ventre et se plaça à califourchon sur elle pour la maintenir en place tout en gardant ses deux mains libres.

Vous êtes bien vigoureuse ma jolie, un beau brin de fille, assurément, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, et je comprends que Darcy se soit entiché de vous. Je suis sûr qu'il sera prêt à payer très cher pour vous récupérer.

Lizzie était terrifiée, elle sentait l'homme peser sur son bassin et ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions : qu'allait-il lui faire ? Comment savait-il que Mr Darcy avait éprouvé des sentiments envers elle, du moins à une certaine époque ? elle tenta de se rassurer quelque peu en se disant qu'il voulait probablement monnayer sa liberté, mais très vite elle pensa à sa réputation, elle risquait fort d'être déshonorée si quelque servant ou autre venait à apprendre sa mésaventure, et cela même si … même s'il ne touchait pas à sa vertu, l'idée la fit frémir et lui donna la nausée teintée d'un goût de bile. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Wickham saisit une corde et attacha les mains d'Elizabeth derrière son dos avant d'enfoncer le mouchoir un peu plus dans sa bouche et le maintenir en place avec sa cravate qu'il avait dénouée à la hâte. Enfin il ligota ses chevilles ensemble avant de l'abandonner ainsi sur le lit de fortune. Elle avait du mal à respirer à cause du bâillon qui lui desséchait aussi la bouche.

En fait, Wickham avait quitté Brighton rattrapé par ses dettes. Avec uniquement quelques pièces en poche et l'usage de ses astuces et traquenards habituels, il avait décidé d'entreprendre un voyage vers Pemberley. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche et pensait en tirer quelque parti. Il comptait séduire à l'occasion une nouvelle domestique qui ne le connaissait pas, sous une nouvelle identité afin de pas trahir sa présence auprès de Darcy et du personnel qu'il avait connu. Il lui raconterait l'une de ses histoires bien ficelée, ainsi elle lui fournirait tout ce qu'il demanderait d'elle. Comme d'habitude. Cela en devenait presque lassant pour lui.

Il s'était donc caché dans cette cabane abandonnée qu'il connaissait très bien, car elle avait servi comme terrain de jeu dans son enfance. Une autre avait été construite, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, dans un endroit en aval de la rivière qui était beaucoup plus poissonneux. Peu après son arrivée, alors qu'il explorait les lieux dans l'espoir de rencontrer, par hasard, la nouvelle lavandière qu'il avait repérée, il avait été témoin d'une scène fort intéressante : une rencontre galante entre Elizabeth et Darcy qui lui avait offert un bouquet de roses. Qui aurait pu croire que ce prude de Darcy contait fleurette à une jeune femme secrètement ? Lui qui s'était offusqué en le surprenant dans les bras d'une fille dans sa chambre à Cambridge, mais quel hypocrite ! Voulait-il épouser Miss Elizabeth ? Non, le très fier Maître de Pemberley devait certainement viser plus haut, il voulait probablement plutôt en faire sa maîtresse, pourtant il n'avait jamais réussi à lui en découvrir ne serait-ce qu'une seule, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Enfin, peu lui importait la réponse, il voyait là de quoi marchander une coquette somme en se demandant jusqu'à quel montant il pourrait exiger qu'il fût prêt à débourser et qu'il pouvait rassembler rapidement. Il avait donc fomenté un plan et avait rassemblé tout ce dont il avait besoin, très facile car les cordes étaient déjà sur place. Il connaissait les habitudes d'Elizabeth et il savait qu'elle aimait les promenades matinales en solitaire, ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la croise. En attendant il avait fait la connaissance de Lily, la nouvelle lavandière, et apprit que les Bingley étaient là aussi et que tous resteraient pour deux semaines. Au bout de huit jours la chance lui avait enfin souri et tout près de son repère, il n'en demandait pas tant.

Tandis que Lizzie était étendue impuissante sur le lit, Wickham écrivit une brève note destinée à Darcy.

 **O &P**

Entre-temps, au manoir, Jane avait rejoint son mari après s'être réveillée seule dans le lit de Lizzie qui devait être partie se promener. Les époux arrivèrent donc ensemble dans la petite salle à manger réservée pour le déjeuner. Les Darcy étaient déjà là. Ils commencèrent à se restaurer, puis à la fin de leur repas, Georgiana commença à manifester son inquiétude au sujet de l'absence de Lizzie. Jane tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que ce ne serait pas la première fois que sa sœur aurait perdu la notion du temps en se promenant. Darcy ne montrait rien, mais il était inquiet, lui aussi. Elle aurait pu tomber, se blesser, se perdre, faire une mauvaise rencontre avec des braconniers, cela arrivait parfois que certains viennent s'aventurer sur ses terres. Il sentit une boule au ventre à cette idée, mais décida d'attendre un peu, probablement qu'elle allait apparaître à tout moment.

Quinze minutes passèrent…

Puis une demi-heure…

Après une heure, tout le monde était inquiet. Darcy se dit qu'il aurait dû insister quand il lui avait proposé de se faire accompagner d'un domestique, la première fois qu'elle avait signifié qu'elle parcourrait le maximum de chemins possible durant son séjour.

\- Charles et moi allons faire un tour à cheval pour aller à sa recherche, qu'en pensez-vous mon ami ? proposa Darcy.

\- Oui, Darcy, excellente idée !

\- Puis-je aller avec vous ? demanda Georgiana.

\- Non, ma colombe, vous devez rester avec Mrs Bingley, de plus si Miss Bennet revenait avant que nous soyons de retour, vous devrez être là pour votre invitée, lui répondit-il, en fait il voulait surtout la préserver.

En se rendant aux écuries, Darcy pensait à ce qui serait mieux de faire, car chercher au hasard était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Je vais interroger discrètement Johnson, le chef-jardinier, pour savoir si elle a été aperçue et dans quelle direction elle est allée, mais il ne faut pas éventer sa disparition afin de pas entacher sa réputation, dit Darcy tout bas à Charles.

\- Je suppose qu'il est de toute confiance, après ce que vous avez fait pour sa fille ?

\- Oui, nous pouvons compter sur sa discrétion, répondit Darcy.

Darcy fit donc chercher Johnson par Tom, l'un des palefreniers. Le chef-jardinier avait aperçu la jeune femme qui s'était dirigée vers l'est. Les deux amis partirent donc dans ladite direction, chacun prenant un chemin différent au premier croisement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se dédoubler au second, ils choisirent donc au hasard.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au bout d'une demi-heure à leur point de départ, mais rien, aucune trace d'Elizabeth. Ils se dirent qu'elle était peut-être rentrée entre-temps, mais dès leur arrivée au manoir, ils comprirent que ça n'était point le cas en voyant les mines angoissées de Jane et Georgiana. Darcy était à l'agonie, mais il ne pouvait rien laisser transparaître afin de ne pas augmenter l'inquiétude de sa sœur et des Bingley, mais aussi pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments envers la demoiselle. Alors que Darcy et Bingley avaient décidé de repartir à sa recherche, un domestique apporta une enveloppe sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Le jeune Tom a trouvé cette lettre qui vous est adressée près des écuries. Peut-être qu'elle s'est égarée ?

Le cœur de Darcy s'accéléra, il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée, mais il avait la sensation que cela avait un rapport avec la disparition de Miss Bennet. Il saisit la missive sur laquelle était simplement écrit « Mr Darcy » et congédia le valet après l'avoir remercié. Il retourna l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Aucun signe particulier sur le cachet de cire et aucun nom d'expéditeur, mais pourtant, il crut reconnaître cette façon particulière d'écrire la lettre « y » avec une boucle à demi-fermée. Non ! ce n'était pas possible ! Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour s'éloigner de ses compagnons et leur tourna le dos. Il voulait être seul pour dissimuler toute réaction. Il rompit le sceau en cire et regarda tout de suite la signature au bas de la courte note : G.W. Le doute n'était plus possible : Whickham ! Il lut le contenu rapidement.

 ** _Darcy,_**

 ** _Je détiens quelque chose qui vous est très chère et si vous voulez la revoir en une seule pièce, apportez-moi, jeudi à 8h : deux mille livres et la montre en or de votre père. Vous laisserez le tout dans l'arbre creux près de l'étang aux libellules. Je libérerai votre trésor dès que j'aurais récupéré le tout._**

 ** _Votre vieil ami,_**

 ** _G.W._**

\- Charles et moi devons nous entretenir sur une affaire urgente, dit-il sérieusement en se retournant vers le groupe qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Mais pour Lizzie ? demandèrent en chœur Jane et Georgiana.

\- Justement, cela la concerne, dut révéler Darcy.

\- Alors nous devons aussi participer à la discussion, dit Jane fermement.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit le brun en s'approchant lentement.

\- Mais c'est ma sœur, s'écria Jane angoissée.

\- Jane n'a pas tort, intervint son époux.

\- Bon, très bien. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, se résigna-t-il.

De toute façon Miss Bennet ne rentrerait pas alors autant mettre également les deux jeunes femmes au courant se dit Darcy. Il avait été tenté de tenir Georgie à l'écart, car il était très inquiet pour elle, il se demandait si elle pourrait gérer la situation lorsqu'elle apprendrait que c'était Wickham qui avait enlevé son amie. Mais au final, il se dit que la laisser dans l'incertitude de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Bennet serait peut-être pire.

Toutefois, en présentant la situation Darcy décida de passer sous silence l'identité du ravisseur et la requête au sujet de la montre de son père qui pourrait susciter des questions, il révélerait tout à Charles plus tard. La stratégie à mener lui vint au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Elle a donc été enlevée pour de l'argent ? s'indigna Georgiana.

\- Malheureusement cela arrive parfois, répondit Darcy.

\- Mon Dieu ! s'écria Jane, c'est une somme importante ! Et c'est étrange, pourquoi vous la réclamer, à vous, Elizabeth n'est point de votre famille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Mrs Bingley, je paierai, déclara Darcy sans hésiter.

\- Je le peux aussi, ajouta Charles.

\- Non, c'est une invitée des Darcy qui a été enlevée sur mes terres, expliqua-il pour éluder les questions embarrassantes, et la rançon m'a été demandée à moi seul. C'est plutôt un autre problème qui me préoccupe en plus de sa sécurité, « en fait deux » songea Darcy en pensant à Wickham.

\- Sa réputation, dit Jane avec inquiétude.

\- En effet, c'est pour cela que nous ne devons rien ébruiter.

\- Vous pourriez dire aux domestiques qu'Elizabeth est malade et a dû garder la chambre, suggéra Charles.

Darcy réfléchit un instant.

\- Bonne idée, mais si je convoque quelqu'un pour donner cette information, quand il est manifeste que ce matin nous n'avons pas eu de contact avec elle, cela pourrait éveiller des soupçons. On devrait plutôt élaborer une petite farce. D'ici peu, vous, Mrs Bingley, pourriez dire a Georgie, en présence de quelque domestique, d'avoir vu Miss Bennet se diriger à l'étage supérieur et d'être préoccupée car elle n'est pas encore redescendue. Vous irez à sa chambre pour vérifier et vous, Georgie, en sortirez pour dire qu'elle n'est pas bien et que vous et Mrs Bingley vous relaierez à son chevet. Cela devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. Dites que vous allez me demander de faire venir notre médecin et venez me chercher ici. Je le convoquerai pour les apparences et lui dirai le minimum pour qu'il concourt à l'histoire. Ensuite on avisera demain lorsqu'on récupérera Miss Bennet pour la ramener discrètement ici. Je viens de penser, peut-être la déguiser, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Cela me paraît un excellent plan, répondit Bingley.

\- Oui, je pourrais lui prêter une robe que j'ai déjà portée durant mon séjour ici, et lorsque je serai dans sa chambre pour soi-disant la veiller, je la raccourcirai un peu pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop longue sur Lizzie, avec un châle et une large capote pour cacher nos autres différences, la supercherie devrait fonctionner.

\- Très bien, intervint Darcy, mais il faudra faire le maximum pour qu'elle soit vue le moins possible, du personnel de l'extérieur, mais surtout de celui de la maison, qui pourrait se poser des question en voyant « Jane » rentrer, considérant qu'elle devrait être au chevet de sa sœur.

\- Je vous aiderai, dit Georgiana à Jane.

\- Merci, ma chère.

\- Très bien, je vous fournirai un sac pour transporter sa tenue, dit Darcy.

\- Mais qui nous garantit que le ravisseur tiendra parole et libérera Lizzie après avoir eu l'argent ? demanda Jane avec anxiété.

Darcy avait espéré que personne ne poserait cette question et il comprit que Bingley pensait la même chose lorsqu'il le vit fermer les yeux en grimaçant en entendant son épouse.

\- Personne, mais je surveillerai discrètement les lieux du dépôt de la rançon et je suivrai ce scélérat, dit Darcy.

\- Je serai avec vous, mon ami.

Le cours des choses étant décidé, les deux femmes partirent pour mettre en œuvre leur partie du plan, tandis que Darcy demanda à Charles de s'entretenir avec lui pour le mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait tenu secret jusqu'à ce moment.


	36. C27b: une rencontre inattendue 2

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 _ **.**_

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos derniers commentaires** **😍, visiblement la "visite" de Wickham en a surpris plus d'un!** 😁

 **Je voulais mettre un peu de piment et d'action à l'histoire, mais pas comme dans l'originale avec la fugue de Lydia.**

 _ **Avertissement, ce chapitre est angoissant.**_

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _« La calomnie est la première raison des envieux, des jaloux et des fripons. »  
_ \- Joseph Michel Antoine Servan -

.

 **Chapitre 27 -** **2** **ème** **partie - :** **une rencontre inattendue**

Wickham avait envie de discuter avec Elizabeth, afin de justifier ses agissements.

\- Je vous enlève le bâillon si vous me promettez de ne pas crier, dit Wickham.

Lizzie fit oui de la tête, elle ne supportait plus la sensation de dessèchement dans sa bouche qui était provoqué par le tissu, de plus elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il y avait fort peu de chance qu'elle fût entendue par quelqu'un si elle se mettait à crier.

\- Vous savez je n'ai rien contre vous, Miss Elizabeth, bien au contraire, vous étiez ma préférée dans le Hertfordshire, dit-il en lui ôtant le bâillon.

\- Vous avez… commença-t-elle la voix râpeuse avant de tousser.

Wickham se leva, versa de l'eau dans un gobelet et revint vers elle pour la faire boire. Il la fit s'asseoir, les jambes repliées sur le côté, et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez une bien curieuse façon de me montrer votre préférence ! Réservez-vous ce genre de traitement afin de faire taire toutes vos favorites ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lizzie de façon sarcastique après avoir étanché sa soif.

\- À dire vrai, habituellement je leur cloue le bec autrement en engageant leur bouche dans des activités bien plus agréables… répondit-il avec suggestion en lorgnant les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je préfère encore le bâillon, dit-elle sèchement.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Complètement, répondit-elle en essayant de s'écarter.

Wickham vit le dégoût dans le regard d'Elizabeth et il n'aima pas cette sensation. Ce qui l'excitait, c'était lorsqu'une femme le regardait avec passion, avec anticipation et là c'était tout le contraire. Il décida de changer de tactique.

\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, Miss Elizabeth.

\- Miss Bennet. Ma sœur Jane est mariée.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, Miss Bennet alors… je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi pompeuse que Darcy, il se mit à ricaner, mais je m'égare…

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- De l'argent.

\- Vous savez que ma famille n'est point fortunée ? sa question était rhétorique.

\- Votre famille, certes non, mais Darcy, l'est absolument, répondit-il avec un éclat de malice dans son regard.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il paiera une rançon pour moi ?

\- Plusieurs choses en fait : son sens de l'honneur et l'intérêt particulier qu'il vous porte.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Lizzie surprise par la deuxième raison citée.

\- Je vous ai vus lors de votre rendez-vous galant, répondit-il avec un méchant sourire triomphal.

\- Quel rendez-vous galant ? s'offusqua Lizzie qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Celui où il vous a offert un bouquet de roses.

\- Oh !

Elizabeth comprit qu'il avait mal interprété la rencontre inattendue qu'elle avait faite avec Mr Darcy qui se rendait sur la tombe de sa mère, mais elle pensa que sa meilleure option était de ne point le détromper, tant qu'il penserait que Mr Darcy et elle entretenaient une relation, ses chances de sortir d'ici indemne seraient probablement meilleures.

\- Eh oui, j'ai découvert votre petit secret, ricana-t-il, je suppose qu'il vous a raconté **sa** version de notre histoire ?

\- En effet.

\- Ah ! pourtant c'est moi qui aurait dû être le Maître de Pemberley ! Après tout je suis son aîné de quelques mois.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas le fils de feu Mr Darcy, dit Lizzie incrédule.

\- Et qu'en savez-vous, hein ? demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit Lizzie comprenant qu'il était plus sage de ne point contrarier l'homme.

\- Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, j'ai surpris une dispute entre mes parents peu avant la mort de ma mère. J'ai appris que mon père était stérile et que, par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas être le fils de Mr Wickham. Il voulait savoir qui était mon vrai père, je n'ai pas entendu la réponse de ma mère, mais je suis sûr qu'elle avait été la maîtresse du père de Darcy. Je dois donc être son fils illégitime, sinon pourquoi serait-il devenu mon parrain et aurait veillé sur moi, moi le fils d'un régisseur ? Darcy m'a volé mon héritage ! s'exclama-t-il avec haine.

\- Et sachant cela vous vouliez épouser votre demi-sœur ? s'étonna Lizzie.

\- Alors il vous a raconté cela aussi ? Wickham fut désarçonné de la remarque de la jeune femme, il doit vraiment vous aimer pour vous faire confiance de la sorte ! … Je n'aurais pas consommé le mariage, je voulais juste récupérer la position dont on m'avait dépossédée. Ensuite, il suffisait que Darcy meure avant d'engendrer un héritier et c'est Georgiana qui aurait hérité de Pemberley, et donc moi, son époux, il fit une pause l'air rêveur, puis brusquement il se mit en colère, mais évidemment, il a fallu qu'il fît une visite inopinée et qu'il brisât mes espoirs !

Elizabeth observait minutieusement les réactions de Wickham et discernait des signes d'aliénation dans son attitude avec ces changements brusques de son humeur qu'elle n'avait jamais décelés naguère. Quant à cette théorie concernant sa filiation, elle ne savait quoi en penser. C'était une possibilité, bien sûr il ne serait pas le premier, ni le dernier, fils illégitime d'un riche gentleman, mais quoi qu'il en fût, ce n'était pas une raison pour fomenter un tel plan afin de récupérer son soi-disant dû : épouser sa demi-sœur et assassiner son demi-frère, c'était à ses yeux un signe de démence.

 **O &P**

Ce qui était le point fort du plan de Wickham était aussi son point faible, car Darcy connaissait parfaitement son domaine aussi. Une fois que Jane et Georgie s'étaient retirées dans la chambre émeraude pour « s'occuper » d'Elizabeth, Darcy resta dans le bureau avec Charles pour mettre au point les derniers détails. En fait, le maître des lieux avait l'intention de révéler son véritable plan. Il connaissait parfaitement Wickham et il savait qu'il ne pouvait, ni ne devait lui faire confiance. Elizabeth devait être retrouvée au plus vite. Il se moquait pas mal de l'argent demandé ni même de sa montre s'il était sûr que cela pût sauver la jeune femme, mais il savait que ça n'était pas le cas. Il avait réfléchi aux endroits possibles où pourrait se cacher son Némésis et il n'en trouva qu'un seul. En effet, Miss Bennet avait pris la direction de l'est du parc, Charles et lui avaient exploré deux des quatre chemins possibles après le deuxième croisement, or seul l'un d'eux conduisait à un potentiel refuge : l'ancienne cabane de pêche où ils avaient joué aux pirates dans leur jeunesse. Bien sûr, cela n'était point une certitude, mais il voyait mal Wickham, qui n'était pas stupide, traîner de force une femme sur une longue distance prenant le risque d'être découvert, même s'il l'avait assommée – il frémit d'horreur à cette pensée -. D'où son plan qu'il exposa à Bingley après avoir révélé tous les détails passés sous silence à Jane et Georgiana.

\- Vous pensez donc qu'il y aurait une forte chance qu'elle soit dans cette cabane ? demanda Bingley.

\- Je n'en vois pas d'autre dans cette direction et à moins de deux heures de marche. En tout cas, cette supputation mérite d'être vérifiée.

\- Vous croyez que Wickham pourrait lui faire du mal… ou en vouloir à sa vertu ? demanda Charles avec difficulté.

\- Avec ce pendard, je m'attends à tout, répondit Darcy avec angoisse et terreur à l'idée que ce misérable eût pu toucher la femme qu'il aimait de quelque façon que ce fût. Il dut faire une pause pour se ressaisir, voilà pourquoi je propose de faire un saut à la cabane au plus vite. J'emmènerai l'argent quand même en cas de besoin et nous serons armés.

\- Et s'il n'agissait pas seul ?

\- C'est un risque, mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et nous prendrons toutes les précautions pour approcher en catimini, moi aussi je connais bien le terrain.

\- Et pour Jane et votre sœur ?

\- Nous ne leur dirons rien bien sûr, inutile de les alarmer.

\- Et pour le médecin ?

\- Je vais lui envoyer une note en lui demandant de suivre avec discrétion les instructions de votre épouse et de ma sœur qu'il connaît.

\- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout Darcy.

\- J'ai l'habitude de gérer des situations de crise depuis que je suis devenu le Maitre de Pemberley, répondit Darcy pensivement.

\- Oui, en effet... dit Bingley qui pensait aussi à autre raison, puis-je… puis-je vous poser une question… personnelle ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours la poser mon ami, mais je ne puis vous garantir d'y répondre.

\- Pourquoi vous démenez-vous autant pour ma belle-sœur ? éprouvez-vous quelque sentiment envers elle ?

\- Miss Bennet fait partie de votre famille et vous êtes mon ami. De plus, elle a été enlevée en tant qu'invitée de ma sœur sur mon domaine, elle n'est qu'un moyen, un pion dans le jeu de Wickham pour m'atteindre une fois encore, dit-il tristement.

Bingley vit se confirmer son hypothèse en remarquant que Darcy avait éludé sa deuxième question. Il savait que son ami était très secret et ne l'avait jamais vu tomber amoureux, contrairement à lui-même qui avait un véritable cœur d'artichaut avant d'avoir rencontré Jane. Les deux hommes se moquaient d'ailleurs l'un de l'autre à ce sujet. Charles, qui était ignorant de toutes les péripéties amoureuses des deux jeunes gens, se disait que ce serait formidable si Darcy et lui auraient pu devenir des frères. Il n'approfondit pas le sujet, car pour l'heure ils devaient avant tout sauver Elizabeth.

Darcy sortit pour aller récupérer la montre de son père qui était dans ses appartements et un sac, puis il revint dans son bureau pour y ajouter la rançon. Fort heureusement, il avait toujours plusieurs milliers de livres en réserve dans le coffre du manoir en cas d'urgence. Quand il plaça la montre de son père dans la besace avec la somme demandée, il se dit que Wickham savait toujours atteindre là où ça lui faisait le plus mal, d'abord son père qu'il avait réussi à abuser sur sa véritable nature, ensuite sa tentative d'enlèvement de Georgie pour l'épouser afin de mettre la main sur sa dot, maintenant l'enlèvement d'Elizabeth et cette montre, cette canaille connaissait parfaitement bien la valeur sentimentale de cet objet pour lui. Une vengeance de plus. Mais quand allait-il enfin le laisser tranquille et surtout ne plus mettre en danger les personnes qu'il aimait le plus à cause de cette jalousie et cette rivalité viscérales qui s'étaient peu à peu ancrées depuis l'enfance? Et comment avait-il su en premier lieu au sujet de ses sentiments envers la brune ?

 **O &P**

 **Que pensez-vous du plan de Darcy? Parviendront-ils à sauver Lizzie des griffes de Wickham?**


	37. C28: le plan de Darcy

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Merci de tout cœur, Jane et Karine, pour votre fidélité et vos derniers commentaires. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps et que ce chapitre comblera vos espérances!**_

 _ **Guest du Brésil : Merci beaucoup pour votre commentaire, ainsi que de votre intérêt pour ma fiction. Pour répondre à votre remarque, vous avez raison pour le mode d'adresse selon l'étiquette en anglais, mais les Britanniques ont un mode d'adresse différent de celui des Français. J'ai choisi de traduire "your Ladyship" par "Votre/Sa Grâce » comme dans la traduction française de l'œuvre de Jane Austen. De plus, je trouve que cela caricature bien le côté obséquieux de Mr Collins imposant aussi cette appellation à sa famille. J'espère avoir éclairci ce point, ah que, c'est compliqué l'étiquette !  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Avertissement : ce chapitre est angoissant.**_

 _ **.**_

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Il y a des services si grands qu'on ne peut les payer que par l'ingratitude._

 _\- Alexandre Dumas -_

 **Chapitre 28 : le plan de Darcy**

Wickham avait beau être un scélérat et un séducteur, il n'aimait pas forcer les femmes, il les préférait consentantes, ce qui n'était jamais très difficile à obtenir grâce à son charme. Pourtant, Elizabeth avait toujours résisté à ses tentatives de séduction, contrairement à ses deux plus jeunes sœurs qui s'étaient pâmées devant lui, et cela l'intriguait beaucoup. La jeune brune était devenue un défi, puis un moyen de vengeance, enfin son ticket de passage vers une nouvelle vie, vers de nouveaux horizons. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'après avoir déserté de la milice et avec toutes ses dettes, c'était la prison qui l'attendrait s'il restait sur le sol anglais. Il avait aussi entendu les récits de certains aventuriers qui avaient fait fortune aux Amériques et maintenant que la guerre anglo-américaine **(1)** était terminée et qu'il n'y avait plus le blocus de la côte Est par la _Royal Navy_ , c'était là-bas qu'il envisageait de refaire sa vie, mais pour cela il lui fallait de l'argent, alors il avait pensé à son créditeur préféré : Darcy. Et il savait comment le manipuler en s'attaquant à une personne qui lui était très chère avant d'arriver à Pemberley, il avait songé à s'en prendre de nouveau à Georgiana, mais l'opportunité lui avait offert sur un plateau une solution plus aisée, du moins à son avis. Encore quelques heures et il obtiendrait le pécule nécessaire pour s'embarquer à Liverpool vers les Amériques.

 **O &P**

Alors que Wickham rêvait à son futur, Darcy se mit en route avec Bingley. Après leur entretien, ils étaient partis le plus rapidement possible dans les environs de la cabane en laissant juste une note rassurante entre les mains de Mrs Reynolds - que Darcy mit rapidement dans la confidence - à l'attention de Jane et de Georgie au cas où elles découvriraient leur absence avant leur retour avec Elizabeth, enfin si tout allait bien. Ils auraient pu choisir d'attendre la nuit avec quelque espoir que Wickham se serait endormi, mais le risque de laisser Elizabeth plusieurs heures en sa compagnie était trop grand ; d'une part, ce qui était la première de leurs préoccupations et les angoissait le plus était qu'il finisse par lui faire du mal, d'autre part, l'atteinte à sa réputation augmenterait - si sa disparition venait à être découverte - avec le nombre d'heures passées dehors.

Pour gagner du temps ils firent une partie de la route à cheval jusqu'à la deuxième croisée des chemins où ils attachèrent leur monture dans un endroit discret à l'abri des regards, puis ils terminèrent à pied en passant par le bois sans emprunter le sentier. Lorsque la cabane fut en vue, ils s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent dans un fourré afin d'observer les environs. Ils aperçurent un cheval attaché à une dizaine de yards **(2)** de la cabane. Il y avait donc quelqu'un.

Darcy se sentait fébrile.

Les deux hommes communiquaient par gestes. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes sans bouger, puis ils avancèrent tout doucement en se baissant au maximum, s'aidant des hautes fougères et des arbres pour cacher leur progression. Ils approchèrent par l'un des côtés sans ouverture de la construction en bois. Darcy détacha le cheval et le poussa légèrement avec une petite tape sur la croupe afin qu'il s'éloigne sans bruit.

Les deux amis avaient décidé que leur meilleure option serait l'effet de surprise. En effet, s'ils toquaient simplement à la porte, Wickham serait en alerte et se méfierait probablement en demandant qui était là avant d'ouvrir. Darcy avait expliqué à Bingley qu'il y avait deux issues : la porte d'entrée et la fenêtre sur le mur opposé. Les deux hommes avaient convenu de se séparer, le grand brun se dirigea vers la porte tandis que le rouquin alla se poster près de la fenêtre. En se positionnant, Darcy reconnut la voix de Wickham, puis celle d'Elizabeth, apparemment ils n'étaient que deux à l'intérieur. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant de terreur avant de remettre à battre plus vite et plus fort. « Pourvu que tout aille bien et que j'aie fait le bon choix. Ô Seigneur, aidez-moi, aidez-nous ! » pensa-t-il. Il savait que Bingley attendait son signal, alors il prit soin d'écouter attentivement les voix pour essayer de localiser leur propriétaire. La jeune femme devait se trouver sur le lit – enfin, s'il n'avait pas changé de place – Wickham était apparemment près d'elle.

Le moment crucial était arrivé.

Darcy déposa la sacoche contenant la rançon, puis il prit son arme sans tirer le chien vers l'arrière pour ne pas faire de bruit et aussi ne pas risquer qu'un coup parte malencontreusement, tout en priant de ne point avoir à s'en servir. Enfin, il sortit un appeau de sa poche et souffla en alternant note longue et note courte pour imiter le cri de la bécasse. Trois fois comme convenu :

Tswik-pitz, Tswik-pitz, Tswik-pitz.

Puis il enfonça la porte qui n'était pas même verrouillée et entra, tandis que Bingley fracassa un carreau de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et sauter à l'intérieur.

Whickham fut figé par la surprise pendant un instant, mais très vite il comprit que deux assaillants, dont Darcy, se ruaient dans la pièce, alors il bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur le lit prenant Lizzie pour s'en servir de bouclier. Darcy avait manqué de peu de l'agripper. L'ancien milicien sortit un couteau de sa poche et le plaça sur le cou de la jeune femme dont le sang se glaça dans les veines.

\- Pas un geste ou je l'égorge ! déclara Wickham d'une voix ferme.

\- Wickham, soyez raisonnable, dit Darcy d'un ton calme qui ne reflétait aucunement son état d'esprit, je suis venu avec l'argent et la montre, tout ce que nous voulons c'est récupérer Miss Bennet saine et sauve.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir pratiqué comme je l'avais indiqué dans ma note ?

\- Nous étions très inquiets pour elle, de plus, vous savez très bien que sa réputation aurait été ternie.

\- Ah ! sa réputation vous touche donc à ce point ? mais qui vous dit que je n'ai pas déjà goûté à ses charmes, hein Darcy ? le nargua-t-il avec délectation.

Darcy eut un moment de panique à cette idée atroce : que ce vaurien eût pu toucher à son Eliz… à Miss Bennet lui était insupportable, un goût de bile surgit brutalement dans sa bouche en même temps que la nausée. Mais il pensa que peut-être n'était-ce que de la provocation, alors il se força à relativiser la situation. Il avait demandé à Bingley de le laisser parler avec Wickham, connaissant mieux la façon de penser du personnage.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous deviez recourir à la force maintenant, vos charmes ne sont-ils plus suffisants pour séduire une femme ? il voulait toucher son _ego_ et le forcer ainsi à avouer qu'il avait menti.

\- Ah, mais qui vous dit qu'elle ne fut pas consentante, Darcy ? Pensez-vous vous la réserver à vous seul, hum ? Eh bien sachez que je l'ai ravagée, encore, encore et encore, et vous savez quoi ? elle en a redemandé, dit-il avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

Bingley, révolté par ce qu'il entendait, fit un mouvement de protestation et voulut exclamer son indignation, mais Darcy lui fit signe non de la tête. Ce dernier essayait de rester lucide face à ces déclarations, Wickham voulait le heurter, c'était évident et il savait très bien que Miss Bennet ne pouvait pas avoir consenti, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convenable chez une fille de gentleman, elle connaissait la nature de ce scélérat, enfin pourquoi serait-elle attachée ?

Mais pouvait-il l'avoir prise de force ?

Il pouvait lire de l'horreur mêlé d'étonnement dans les yeux de la brune, de plus ses vêtements avaient l'air intacts, aucune déchirure apparente, et puis il n'avait jamais eu vent que Wickham eût jamais forcé une femme, sa signature était la séduction. Malgré cela, il n'était pas serein. Il décida d'essayer de calmer son Némésis et changea de tactique.

\- Soit, admettons, mais maintenant voulez-vous cet argent ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, ce n'est qu'une bien maigre pitance en regard de ce qui m'est dû, aboya-t-il.

\- Alors si nous devenions raisonnables ? proposa Darcy, vous relâchez Miss Bennet et je vous remets la rançon et la montre de mon père, ensuite vous pourrez repartir.

\- Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Ma parole d'honneur.

\- Ah ! l'honneur des Darcy ! toujours et encore ! ricana-t-il. Puis il devint sérieux. Pour commencer mettez vos armes sur le sol et poussez-les avec le pied vers moi, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Darcy et Bingley s'exécutèrent ne voyant d'autre choix. Wickham força Elizabeth à se baisser avec lui, tout en gardant constamment ses yeux sur Darcy qui était le plus proche de lui. Il rangea son couteau et ramassa rapidement les pistolets, il en plaça un à sa ceinture et garda l'autre à la main. Puis il se leva à nouveau, la jeune fille toujours tenue fermement devant lui.

\- Où est la rançon ?

\- Dehors dans un sac, à côté de la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me berner ?

\- Non !

\- Alors allez le chercher Darcy, vous seul, et gardez la porte ouverte !

Wickham arma le pistolet dans un cliquetis qui glaça le sang de Darcy et le pointa sur la tempe de Lizzie complètement terrifiée. Le grand brun s'exécuta et rapporta le sac.

\- Lancez-le sur le lit !

Darcy obéit et Wickham en vérifia le contenu, tout y était.

\- Maintenant je vais sortir avec la demoiselle et vous attendrez ici.

\- Non ! Miss Bennet reste ici avec nous, protesta Darcy.

\- Vous n'avez pas les moyens de discuter Darcy ! De toute façon je ne vais pas m'encombrer de ce fardeau aussi appétissant soit-il, je la relâcherai à l'extérieur.

\- Bon très bien, mais si vous ne tenez pas parole, nous vous poursuivrons, Bingley, moi et mes hommes sans relâche et vous finirez au bout d'une corde, dit Darcy avec fermeté.

Wickham recula vers la porte pour garder l'œil sur les deux hommes et entraîna Lizzie avec lui, son bras exerçait une prise sur son cou, elle fut obligée de sautiller à cause de ses chevilles entravées et faillit tomber. Une fois à l'extérieur de la cabane, Wickham parcourut quelques yards en cherchant des yeux sa monture.

\- Où est mon cheval ? hurla-t-il mécontent.

Darcy, suivi de Bingley, alla jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je pense qu'il s'est enfui, répondit le brun.

\- Vous avez voulu me piéger ! accusa Wickham avec rage.

\- Non, point du tout, c'était juste une précaution, Darcy essayait de le calmer, nous avons nos montures à un demi-mile d'ici, vous pourrez en choisir une.

\- Très bien, finit par dire Wickham après un moment d'hésitation, déliez les pieds de la demoiselle, ensuite passez devant on vous suivra.

Ils parcoururent ainsi en quelques minutes la distance les menant au croisement et aux chevaux. Darcy et Bingley étaient devant sous l'œil attentif de Wickham qui tenait toujours une arme pointée sur Elizabeth.

\- Lequel est votre cheval, Darcy ? demanda Wickham qui voyait là une autre façon de l'atteindre, car il savait que Darcy adorait ses chevaux, de plus un bel étalon devait valoir une petite fortune.

\- Le blanc, répondit celui-ci en pensant avec tristesse qu'il ne reverrait jamais Pégase.

\- Détachez-le ! ordonna Wickham.

Une fois fait, Wickham poussa violemment Elizabeth vers Darcy qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombât, puis l'ancien milicien sauta agressivement sur Pégase en claquant ses pieds brutalement sur les flancs du fougueux animal qui se cabra et désarçonna l'intrus. Dans sa chute, Wickham appuya sur la détente du pistolet qui était pointé dans la direction de Lizzie.

Darcy, qui comprit en un instant le danger au moment où il vit Pégase se rebeller, pivota pour protéger la jeune femme de son corps. De sa vue latérale, il aperçut la lumière de la poudre qui s'enflammait, tout en sentant l'odeur âcre et sulfurée caractéristique de sa combustion. Au même instant il ressentit une vive douleur lorsque la balle pénétra dans sa chair. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'effondrer furent deux voix qui crièrent.

\- NON ! Mr Darcy, NON ! PAS ÇA !

\- DARCY ! Oh mon Dieu !

 **O &P**

 **Ah, je sais, encore une fin de chapitre en suspens et dans le suspense!** 😉 😁

 **Que va-t-il advenir de Darcy? de Wickham? Des idées?**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** La **guerre anglo-américaine de 1812** déclarée par les États-Unis au Royaume-Uni, a duré entre juin 1812 et février 1815. Cette guerre est aussi connue sous les noms de **guerre de 1812** et de **seconde guerre d'indépendance.**

 **(2)** Environ 10m


	38. C29: confessions

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture et sa contribution à l'amélioration de ce chapitre.**

 **.**

 **Guest : c'était effectivement une possibilité, mais attendre dans l'incertitude aurait aussi été risqué. Je ne dis pas que Darcy et Bingley aient fait le meilleur choix, mais ils ont fait celui qui conviendra le mieux à la suite de ma fiction…** 😉

 **Noune, Pixiel et Lorelei : vous m'avez bien fait rire, Lorelei vous avez en effet « un peu » exagéré en ramenant mon délai moyen de publication de un chapitre par quinzaine environ, à 30 ans !** 😉 😁 😂

 **Je rappelle que l'écriture n'est pas mon métier, mais l'un de mes loisirs que je partage gratuitement avec vous. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je permettrais de bâcler le texte, je fais donc beaucoup de relectures avec l'aide précieuse de Lenniee pour chasser le maximum d'erreurs, tant dans la forme que dans le fond, ce qui est chronophage. Enfin, j'ai une vie professionnelle, familiale, sociale… ainsi que de sérieux problèmes de santé chroniques. Bref, soyez patiente et indulgente !**

 **Jane et Karine, je vous remercie beaucoup de vos gentils mots** **😍 . Une fois de plus, Karine, vous n'êtes pas tombée loin de ce que j'ai imaginé, votre intuition est vraiment bonne !**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

 **.**

 _Je t'estime autant que je t'aime. Je sais que c'est une vieille rouerie des amours vulgaires qu'il faut cacher la moitié de ce que l'on éprouve. Je pense précisément le contraire, et je le fais comme je le pense. L'amour est une puissance, il ne peut rien craindre; l'amour est une loyauté, il ne doit rien cacher._

 _\- Victor Hugo -_

 **.**

 **Chapitre 29 : confessions**

En tombant de cheval, Wickham s'était cogné la tête et se retrouva assommé, alors que Pégase détala en entendant le coup de feu.

Charles et Elizabeth se précipitèrent aux côtés de Darcy qui était tombé au sol et était maintenant couché sur son flanc droit, immobile. Une tache sombre s'élargissait rapidement sur sa veste marron. Charles posa deux doigts sur le cou de son ami pour vérifier son pouls.

\- Seigneur merci, il est vivant, chuchota-t-il.

Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et en fit une boule pour la presser sur la blessure de son ami.

\- Charles, s'il vous plaît, détachez-moi que je puisse vous aider ! demanda Elizabeth urgemment. Elle était agenouillée à son côté et tendit les bras vers lui. .

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Il délia la corde qui emprisonnait encore les poignets de sa belle-sœur. Il lui prit une main et la plaça sur le pansement improvisé. Je vais utiliser la corde pour attacher ce scélérat avant qu'il ne se réveille, pourvu que le diable ne l'ait emporté avec lui en apportant davantage de problèmes. Pendant ce temps appuyez sur la plaie de Darcy avec ça.

\- Oui, je m'en occupe ! Lizzie avait les mains tremblantes, le cœur trépident et les jambes flageolantes, mais elle prit sur elle afin de sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait risqué sa vie pour elle.

Bingley immobilisa Wickham encore inconscient. Il prit soin de saisir le couteau et les deux pistolets et revint vers son ami dont il inspecta la blessure aussi bien qu'il le pouvait à travers les vêtements, au moins pour déterminer à quelle hauteur elle était. La position n'était pas bonne et il espérait que la balle n'avait pas endommagé quelque chose de vital. Il fallait agir, et vite.

\- Je vais retourner à Pemberley. Avec un peu de chance le médecin sera encore là, sinon il ne sera pas loin et je le ramènerai le plus vite possible. J'enverrai aussi quérir un chirurgien.

\- Le médecin est à Pemberley ? Quelqu'un est malade ? s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Non, rassurez-vous, je vous expliquerai plus tard, répondit Charles en défaisant sa veste pour la placer sur son ami afin qu'il ne prît point froid.

Il confia l'une des armes à sa belle-sœur, puis enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop. Lizzie s'assit par terre. Elle souleva doucement la tête de Darcy et la posa sur ses genoux en guise d'oreiller, son visage tourné vers elle. Elle dégagea une boucle de cheveux qui tombait sur son front et qui cachait ses yeux fermés, avec amour, tout en appuyant avec son autre main sur l'épaule blessée du jeune homme. Elle savait parfaitement que tout ceci était hautement inconvenant, mais qui en serait témoin ? Et puis la peur de voir mourir celui qu'elle aimait lui faisait passer outre la bienséance.

\- Quelle folie, Mr Darcy ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même sans attendre de réponse.

Darcy avait commencé à reprendre conscience, mais sans pouvoir encore le montrer, quand Charles avait posé les doigts sur son cou. Il avait perdu connaissance quelques secondes sous l'effet de la douleur combinée à la peur de voir Elizabeth touchée par la balle. Il avait écouté tous les échanges entre Elizabeth et Charles, mais d'abord leurs voix étaient nébuleuses, distantes, et son corps ne lui obéissait pas : il ne pouvait ni bouger ni rassurer les deux qu'il était conscient. En entendant la question qu'Elizabeth lui posait il rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Je… n'pouvais pas… répondit-il avec difficulté et d'une voix à peine audible, imaginer vivre dans un monde… sans vous… même si…, il n'acheva pas sa réponse, mais pensa « même si vous êtes mariée à un autre ».

Elizabeth fut étonnée de l'entendre répondre à sa question et elle fut stupéfaite de la signification cachée derrière cet aveu. Dans le feu du moment, et à cause de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties depuis son enlèvement, la colère, la peur, l'angoisse, le tourment, puis la terreur de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait à terre blessé entre la vie et la mort pour l'avoir protégée, Lizzie laissa tomber le voile dans lequel elle avait drapé ses sentiments. Ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un mélange de mots, de phrases pas bien formulées qui venaient directement de son cœur.

\- Oh, Mr Darcy, grâce à Dieu vous avez repris conscience ! Je suis tellement soulagée ! Mais je dois vous avouer une chose… Je vous aime, Mr Darcy ! Oh ! oui, je vous aime désespérément et vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir ! … Je vous demande pardon ! dit-elle la voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Mais vous êtes fiancée à Richard ! dit-il d'une voix faible après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Il m'a demandé de réfléchir à une offre de mariage qu'il avait l'intention de me faire à son retour, mais nous ne sommes pas engagés.

Darcy fronça ses sourcils. Alors Miss Elizabeth n'était point fiancée à Richard ?! Quelle découverte ! Durant tous ces derniers mois il avait cru que Richard lui avait demandé de l'épouser et qu'elle avait accepté. Et avait-il bien entendu, elle l'aimait, lui ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, probablement que la douleur et sa blessure lui avaient fait perdre la tête ou lui avaient donné des hallucinations. Il décida de lui poser une question pour s'en assurer.

\- Mais vos sentiments à mon égard… que vous avez exprimés le printemps dernier…

\- Je me suis trompée ! Oh Mr Darcy, j'ai été si stupide, entêtée et aveugle ! C'est vous que j'aime depuis le début, dès que je vous ai vu la première fois dans le salon chez votre tante, j'ai été subjuguée par vous. Mais ensuite, vous avez blessé mon orgueil, alors je n'ai pas pardonné le vôtre et j'ai commencé à éprouver du ressentiment. J'ai cherché délibérément tous vos défauts et j'ai interprété toutes vos intentions de la pire façon possible. J'ai voulu vous blesser intentionnellement dans chacune de mes remarques, chacune de nos conversations. Et puis j'ai été flattée par l'intérêt que me portait votre cousin qui est un homme charmant. Et lorsqu'il m'a demandé de réfléchir à cette offre, après avoir reçu les deux pires offres de mariages de toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre, elle fit un petit sourire triste, j'ai accepté de la prendre en considération. Mes sentiments étaient confus. Je l'apprécie énormément, mais je sais maintenant que c'est comme un ami ou un frère, pas comme un éventuel époux. Elle caressa son visage et ses cheveux. J'ai découvert ensuite peu à peu votre véritable personnalité, l'homme bon et généreux que vous êtes… Vous seul avez su faire chavirer mon cœur, Mr Darcy, me troubler, me défier, mais j'ai réfuté tous les indices, refoulé tous les symptômes. Je ne l'ai compris qu'au moment où je vous ai entendu et vu jouer cette sonate de Beethoven.

En entendant la confession d'amour d'Elizabeth si vibrante et si passionnée, Darcy sentit une immense joie : elle l'aimait ! Et elle n'était pas fiancée à Richard. Sur le coup il éprouva du soulagement et sourit faiblement, mais pour autant, cela ne changeait pas les sentiments de Richard à l'égard de la jeune femme et très vite son bonheur fut écrasé par son sens de l'honneur et sa loyauté envers son cousin.

\- Elizabeth… je vous aime toujours… et même davantage chaque jour, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, mais si… lorsque Richard reviendra…

\- Nous ne sommes pas fiancés, réitéra Lizzie qui pensa qu'il n'avait pas compris la situation à cause de son état, et je lui dirai qu'après avoir eu une mûre réflexion, je ne peux pas répondre de façon favorable à sa demande, finit-elle avec conviction.

\- Je ne pourrai pas…, il toussa encore, même si vous déclinez sa demande, je ne pourrai pas trahir mon cousin, murmura-t-il avant de gémir de douleur.

\- Ce serait injuste pour lui comme pour moi d'accepter de l'épouser, même si vous ne voulez plus de moi, je ne pourrai pas me marier avec lui, je ne le ferai pas. Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard, Mr Darcy, économisez vos forces.

\- Eliz… je…, bafouilla-t-il avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

\- Mr Darcy, non !

Lizzie était très inquiète à cause de la quantité de sang qui s'était déjà échappée de sa blessure, alors elle appuya encore plus fort sur le pansement compressif improvisé, priant pour que Charles revînt très vite avec de l'aide. Elle observait le beau visage du jeune homme avec angoisse et amour, il était pâle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le caresser comme pour lui signifier de s'accrocher, elle sentait qu'elle était une sorte de lien entre Darcy et la vie, l'empêchant d'abandonner, le stimulant à lutter pour sa survie. Elle lui murmurait des mots d'apaisement, mais aussi des plus secrets, à peine audibles.

Enfin Charles fut de retour avec le médecin et Stanley qui étaient dans une carriole tirée par un cheval de trait, il n'y avait guère que cela qui pût passer sur ce chemin étroit. Les trois hommes s'affairèrent autour de Darcy. Le médecin vérifia son pouls et ses pupilles avant de s'occuper de la blessure. Il avait découpé ses vêtements du cou pour atteindre blessure qui, maintenant, était bien visible.

\- Comment va-t-il docteur ? Sa vie est-elle en danger ? demanda Lizzie inquiète.

\- Oui, Dr Fleming, dites-nous ! dirent en chœur Bingley et Stanley.

\- Son pouls est un peu faible, cependant il est régulier. Le plus inquiétant est qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais apparemment aucun gros vaisseau n'a été touché, répondit le médecin tout en commençant à nettoyer la blessure avec l'une de ses potions. Par contre la balle n'est pas ressortie et il faudra un chirurgien pour l'extraire car elle a pénétré profondément dans la chair, continua-t-il tout en pansant la plaie située dans le haut du dos au niveau de l'épaule gauche. L'idéal serait de ne pas le bouger jusqu'à l'opération afin d'éviter que la balle ne bouge et ne fasse plus de dégâts, mais le laisser ici serait probablement tout aussi risqué. C'est un homme jeune et robuste et il devrait s'en sortir, conclut-il pour les rassurer.

\- Merci docteur, dit Bingley.

\- Je vais examiner l'homme inconscient, dit le médecin en montrant Wickham, pendant ce temps-là, vous pouvez transporter Mr Darcy le plus délicatement possible dans la carriole pour le ramener chez lui.

Bingley prit son ami en encerclant sa taille par derrière après l'avoir assis avec l'aide de Stanley qui prit ensuite les jambes de son maître. Ensemble ils soulevèrent Darcy, qui était un grand gaillard, et l'amenèrent, non sans quelques difficultés, dans le véhicule.

Le Dr Fleming avait terminé l'examen de Wickham.

\- Il est juste inconscient avec une grosse bosse qui commence à se former. Il devrait se réveiller avec un gros mal de tête, rien de bien sérieux à mon avis, dit-il. Je suppose que c'est lui l'agresseur de Mr Darcy ?

\- En fait le coup est parti alors qu'il s'est fait désarçonner de cheval, répondit Charles qui voulait en dire le minimum.

\- Ah ! je vois, un accident alors, dit le médecin habitué à rencontrer des situations délicates de par son métier, il ne chercha pas à creuser davantage.

Charles s'inquiéta de quelle manière il pourrait préserver la réputation de Lizzie. Il savait pouvoir compter sur la discrétion du médecin et de Stanley, mais comment ramener la jeune femme au manoir sans qu'elle ne fût aperçue, afin de valider leur histoire ? Il discuta rapidement avec Stanley pour mettre en œuvre le plan qui avait été prévu avec le déguisement à l'aide de l'une des tenues de Jane que le valet rapporterait lui-même. Moins il y aurait de personnes impliquées, mieux gardé serait le secret.

Mais pour l'heure, le plus important était de sauver son ami. Darcy voyagea donc avec son domestique et son médecin dans le véhicule, tandis que Charles resta avec sa belle-sœur et Wickham, toujours inconscient.

Ce dernier finit par reprendre conscience en geignant alors que Stanley revenait moins d'une heure plus tard. Avec l'aide de Bingley, il escorta Wickham à la cabane, où ils le bâillonnèrent et l'attachèrent solidement à une poutre. Stanley resterait ici pour le surveiller en attendant que deux domestiques ne furent envoyés pour s'occuper du scélérat, une fois Elizabeth hors d'ici il n'y aurait plus de risque pour sa réputation. Il serait dit aux hommes que c'était un déserteur, un voleur et un menteur qui avait braconné et qui avait mal réagi en blessant Darcy lorsqu'il avait été découvert.

Elizabeth eut la présence d'esprit de ramasser le sac qui contenait la rançon et elle l'attacha à la selle du cheval de son beau-frère, qu'elle ramena avec elle en suivant les trois hommes.

Lizzie trouva un coin et se changea rapidement à l'abri des regards pendant que son agresseur était ficelé. Heureusement que Jane avait eu la bonne idée de choisir une robe qui se fermait par devant tout comme la sienne. Ensuite Stanley leur expliqua ce qu'il avait convenu avec Mrs Reynolds pour faire entrer Elizabeth le plus discrètement possible.

Bingley hissa Lizzie sur son cheval et s'installa derrière elle, finalement ce serait encore plus facile de duper les gens qui penseraient qu'il s'agissait de Jane. Lizzie se souvint d'une autre chevauchée où elle s'était retrouvée aussi proche d'un homme, ô combien plus troublante, qu'elle avait faite au printemps dernier dans le Kent. Si seulement elle avait été naguère moins entêtée, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui à se demander quand elle pourrait à nouveau se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le faux couple galopa jusqu'au manoir. Bingley déposa Lizzie au pied de l'escalier sud, le moins fréquenté, elle le gravit sans s'attarder, mais sans se précipiter afin de ne pas attirer les regards d'éventuels serviteurs égarés. La femme de charge qui l'attendait lui ouvrit la porte et la guida vers ses appartements. Mrs Reynolds avait veillé à ce que chaque domestique de la maison fût bien occupé par une tâche située en dehors du trajet qu'elles devaient emprunter. Ce fut relativement facile avec le Maître qui était arrivé blessé il y avait de quoi faire. Sur le chemin vers la chambre émeraude, Lizzie s'empressa de s'enquérir de la santé de Mr Darcy à voix basse pour ne pas trahir son identité.

\- Il a repris conscience. Le Dr Fleming est auprès de lui et restera à son chevet jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien arrive.

\- Merci, Mrs Reynolds, pour tout.

\- Je vous en prie Miss Bennet, répondit-elle en mimant son nom afin de rester discrète.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre émeraude, Lizzie fut accueillie par Jane avec des larmes.

\- Oh ! Lizzie, comment vous portez-vous ? J'étais tellement inquiète, nous l'étions tous ! s'exclama Jane en serrant sa cadette dans ses bras.

\- Je me porte bien Jane, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle, il ne m'a pas fait de mal.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se réconforter, puis tandis que Lizzie se changeait en l'une de ses tenues de nuit, Jane s'enquit de savoir si son époux allait bien aussi, Elizabeth la rassura et l'informa que Charles avait prévu de passer voir Mr Darcy après avoir remis son cheval aux écuries. Ensuite, les deux sœurs s'installèrent, Lizzie qui était censée être malade sur le lit et Jane dans une bergère à côté. La brunette raconta toutes ses péripéties, s'interrompant juste le temps qu'une servante, envoyée par Mrs Reynolds, déposât un plateau avec du thé, des fruits et des gâteaux, un bol de bouillon et du pain, laissés au choix pour chacune des deux sœurs. Elizabeth, qui n'avait pas pris son petit déjeuner, fut bien contente de pouvoir mettre quelque chose dans son estomac.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Mr Wickham eût pu avoir une âme aussi noire ! conclut Jane affligée.

\- Bien évidemment ma chère sœur, vous ne voyez le mal en personne, taquina Lizzie pour alléger un peu leur humeur.

\- Que va-t-il devenir ?

\- Je pense que Charles et Mr Darcy auront à traiter de son cas, à mon avis ils ne voudraient pas le remettre aux autorités afin d'éviter un scandale qui ruinerait ma réputation. Je suppose que Georgiana est auprès de son frère ?

\- Tout à fait, elle est terriblement inquiète.

\- Moi aussi, il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne ! s'exclama Lizzie les larmes aux yeux. Oh ! Jane, je lui ai avoué mon amour ! et il croyait que j'étais fiancée au colonel, termina-telle en sanglotant.

\- Oh ! Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, on n'en a pas parlé, mais je crois qu'il a mal interprété l'échange que j'ai eu avec le colonel lorsqu'il m'a demandé de considérer sa proposition et dont Mr Darcy a été témoin, au moins partiellement.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Qu'il ne pouvait point trahir son cousin !

\- Oh ! Lizzie ! je suis tellement désolée pour vous !

\- Tout est de ma faute ! Dit-elle en secouant la tête penchée. Je voudrais tant être auprès de lui, savoir comment il est, le réconforter.

\- Mais vous savez bien que c'est impossible.

\- Oui, je le sais bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Charles ou Georgie vienne nous apporter des nouvelles, Lizzie soupira d'impuissance.

\- Tout peut encore s'arranger, Lizzie, nul ne sait ce qu'apportera demain.

Lizzie sécha ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

\- Ah ! Jane toujours aussi optimiste, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans votre soutien.

\- Et à quoi servirait d'avoir une grande sœur ? dit Jane en souriant.

Après quelques heures, le son de quelqu'un frappant à la porte interrompit leur discussion.

Jane se leva pour aller ouvrir, c'était son époux qui apportait des nouvelles fraîches. Le chirurgien était passé et avait extrait la balle après avoir mis Darcy sous laudanum. Tout s'était bien déroulé, la plaie, recousue, ne saignait plus et il dormait encore, le principal risque maintenant était l'infection.

\- Et comment expliquer sa blessure aux gens ? demanda Jane.

\- Un accident après une altercation avec le « braconnier », ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, répondit Charles, et vous Elizabeth, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Je suis encore un peu secouée, mais ça ira.

\- Visiblement, personne dans le personnel à part Stanley et Mrs Reynolds, et aussi le Dr Fleming bien sûr, ne s'est aperçu de votre disparition votre réputation est sauve, car ils sont fiables.

\- En ce moment, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus, dit Lizzie tristement, mais je vous remercie Charles pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- C'était ma responsabilité en tant que votre beau-frère, dit-il humblement.

\- Peut-être bien, mais pas tous les beaux-frères n'auraient eu votre courage.

\- C'est surtout Darcy qui vous a sauvé la vie, constata-t-il en observant la réaction de Lizzie.

\- Ah ! Quand je pense qu'il aurait pu mourir… dit-elle avec une vive émotion.

Charles commença à deviner que sa belle-sœur préférée était peut-être davantage touchée et inquiète au sujet de Darcy que ne devrait l'être une simple amie de Georgiana. Il pensa à questionner Jane plus tard à ce sujet.

Plus tard, vers le soir, ce fut Georgiana qui vint rendre visite à Elizabeth afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. La jeune fille s'inquiétait pour son invitée surtout après avoir finalement appris l'identité de son ravisseur. Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Cette épreuve les avait rapprochées encore davantage en effet, elles avaient subi les méfaits du même odieux personnage. Elle informa que son frère s'était éveillé après l'opération mais qu'il avait pris encore un peu de laudanum prescrit par le chirurgien pour calmer la douleur et que maintenant il dormait.

Jane resta dormir avec sa sœur qu'elle voulait assurer d'une présence rassurante. Lizzie fit des cauchemars remplis de Wickham et de Mr Darcy tué par ce scélérat, mais heureusement sa grande sœur était là pour la réconforter.

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie se prépara rapidement. Son indisposition étant officiellement passée, elle put sortir de ses appartements avec Jane pour aller prendre le déjeuner, et surtout, avoir des nouvelles de Mr Darcy. Ce fut Mrs Reynolds qui les rassura à ce sujet, car Georgiana n'était point encore descendue. Le chirurgien était déjà venu aux aurores vérifier l'état de son patient qui allait déjà mieux, il était alerte et il n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui était bon signe, mais il devrait garder la chambre pour quelques jours. Tous furent soulagés de la bonne nouvelle.

Quant à Whickham, il fut maintenu prisonnier dans la cabane de pêcheur sous bonne garde, en attendant que son sort soit scellé par Darcy. Dès que ce dernier eut l'esprit plus clair – sans laudanum – il décida d'envoyer ce pendard dans les colonies d'où il ne pourrait plus revenir et où il ne pourrait pas entacher la réputation des deux jeunes femmes les plus chères à son cœur. Il n'envisageait pas de l'envoyer en prison pour dettes ou désertion et il ne pouvait risquer un procès pour blessure, et encore moins pour enlèvement sans que cette racaille qui aimait vivre dans la crapule **(1)** ne se vengeât encore, cette fois en traînant dans la fange la réputation de Lizzie et de Georgie. Non, mieux valait l'envoyer le plus loin possible. Des démarches furent donc engagées dans ce sens. Darcy écrivit une note à l'un de ses agents à Londres afin de réserver un passage au nom de Wickham sur le prochain navire en partance de Portsmouth pour Port Jackson à Sydney, en Australie. Wickham n'accepta pas sans difficulté et menaces, car la vie là-bas y était réputée difficile et dangereuse pour les colons désargentés à cause des révoltes aborigènes, des privations, des maladies, sans parler des risques liés au long voyage de plusieurs mois, mais ce serait mieux que de croupir en prison, et de toute façon, c'était bien plus clément que ne le méritait ce vaurien. Il avait eu sa chance à maintes reprises, mais il avait tout gâché en retombant chaque fois dans les mêmes travers : paresse, vice et jalousie, n'hésitant pas à briser la vie d'innocentes personnes en chemin. Darcy ne regretta qu'une seule chose : ne pas l'avoir arrêté plus tôt.

Quelques jours après avoir reçu la balle, Darcy, bien qu'encore faible à cause de la perte de sang, était hors d'affaire et quitta sa chambre, le bras gauche en écharpe. Durant la période où il fut alité, le beau brun ne fit pas que réfléchir au destin de Wickham. En effet, il fut hanté par la déclaration d'Elizabeth, se demandant au début s'il n'avait point rêvé ou halluciné à cause du laudanum qu'il avait pris. Tout était d'abord comme dans un brouillard. Mais une fois son corps et son esprit sevrés du médicament, il réalisa que ce fut bien réel. Il repensa à ses mots passionnés lui faisant battre son cœur d'allégresse très fortement dans sa poitrine.

Et il aurait dû être heureux.

Pourtant, il ne l'était pas !

Une ombre se dressait entre lui et la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait : Richard.

Il songeait à son cousin disparu. Le colonel qui était parti risquer sa vie pour sa patrie, afin qu'eux tous restés ici en Angleterre, bien à l'abri, ne tombassent sous le joug de l'ancien Empereur des Français. Darcy n'avait pas encore abandonné l'espoir de revoir Richard vivant, peut-être blessé et même gravement, mais en vie. Or son cousin aimait Miss Elizabeth, alors comment pouvait-il lui voler l'élue de son cœur ? Quelle cruauté ce serait envers celui-ci. La jeune femme avait affirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas encore fiancés et qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'épouser Richard, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il aurait le droit de l'épouser lui-même. Il imaginait comment Richard verrait la situation – il repensa à son rêve, celui où ils se battaient en duel, même s'il n'imaginait pas que son cousin irait jusque là – et de son point de vue ce serait forcément une trahison. Il avait juré sur son honneur de ne pas interférer. Alors il ne le ferait pas, quitte à renoncer à son propre bonheur.

Dans sa volonté de loyauté et d'honneur, Darcy avait simplement négligé un détail et de taille… : le bonheur de Lizzie.

 **O &P**

 _ **Darcy finira-t-il par considérer ce dernier détail comme étant plus important que sa loyauté envers Richard ? Quel dilemme !**_

 _ **Et Lizzie comment réagira-t-elle face à cela ?**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1) Aimer vivre dans la crapule** est une ancienne expression qui signifie : se livrer sans choix et sans modération aux plaisirs de l'amour, de la table, et du jeu.

Source : dictionnaire de l'Académie française 5ème édition de 1798 3w (point) portail (point atilf (point) fr


	39. C30 : sous un ciel étoilé

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture et pour sa contribution à l'amélioration de ce chapitre.**

 _._

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, favoris et suivis 😍**

 **Beaucoup de pensées au sujet du colonel Fitzwilliam, ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez bientôt de ses nouvelles. Quant à Darcy, il aura besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour démêler ses sentiments d'amour et de loyauté, mais le dénouement est proche (chapitre 32)** 😉

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

" _Deux choses remplissent l'esprit d'admiration et de crainte incessantes: le ciel étoilé au-dessus de moi et la loi morale en moi"_

 _\- Emmanuel Kant -_

 **Chapitre 30 : sous un ciel étoilé**

La première fois que Lizzie et Darcy se revirent après le sauvetage de la jeune femme, ils se sentirent à la fois gênés et troublés. Chacun était maintenant conscient des sentiments de l'autre, mais ils savaient aussi que rien n'était résolu. Cependant, Lizzie espérait que Darcy changerait d'avis concernant le refus d'envisager de s'engager avec elle. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à analyser leur situation en long et large. Elle comprenait qu'il était coincé dans sa loyauté envers son cousin, mais elle aurait voulu que son amour pour elle fût encore plus grand. Dans son raisonnement, si Darcy persistait dans sa décision, trois personnes en souffriraient, alors que s'il changeait d'avis, une seule verrait son bonheur dénié même si les deux autres devraient apprendre à vivre avec le sentiment d'avoir laissé la troisième sur le bord du chemin vers le bonheur. Mais entre deux maux, ne valait-il pas mieux choisir le moindre ? Aussitôt que cette réflexion lui vint à l'esprit, Lizzie se reprocha d'avoir eu une pensée aussi égoïste, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de demander à Mr Darcy de choisir entre son amour pour elle et sa loyauté envers son cousin, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Cela le détruirait. Maintenant qu'elle cernait bien mieux le caractère de Mr Darcy, elle le savait.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à la table du déjeuner en présence des Bingley et de Georgiana. Les premières questions concernèrent la santé de chacun, surtout celle de Darcy et de Lizzie. Elizabeth croisa à plusieurs reprises le regard du grand brun, intense, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif en y trouvant successivement plusieurs émotions : amour et langueur, puis tristesse et douleur. À la fin du repas, Lizzie retint le maître des lieux pour lui parler brièvement, seule à seul, tandis que les autres sortaient de la salle à manger, la porte fut laissée ouverte pour assurer la bienséance.

\- Mr Darcy, je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie au péril de la vôtre, alors permettez-moi de vous dire merci !

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Miss Bennet, car si vous vous êtes retrouvée en danger c'est par ma seule faute, c'est moi que Wickham voulait atteindre à travers vous.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils et pressa les lèvres.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas endosser la culpabilité des répréhensibles actes perpétrés par un autre, s'insurgea-t-elle gentiment.

\- Vous êtes si généreuse, dit-il avec sentiment.

Elle se tut un moment en baissant son regard sur ses mains qui se tortillaient. Puis elle releva la tête brusquement.

\- Mr Darcy, je…

Elizabeth voulait lui faire comprendre que les sentiments qu'elle lui avait avoués lorsqu'il était en danger de mort, étaient sincères, mais le flot de ses paroles ne parvint pas à quitter la berge de ses lèvres. Le regard que Darcy portait sur elle était si profond, revêtant les couleurs d'un ciel orageux d'été : nuances de bleus et de gris, reflétant la tempête qui grondait à l'intérieur de lui. Visiblement son esprit livrait bataille à son cœur. Il était si beau dans cette lutte impitoyable qui allait les laisser fracassés.

\- Que vouliez-vous dire, Miss Bennet ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure torturé.

\- Non, … rien d'important, répondit-elle dans un souffle en baissant les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir la sublime intensité de son regard. Bonne journée, Mr Darcy, finit-elle en faisant une petite révérence avant de sortir de la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux.

Darcy resta pétrifié en regardant sa petite forme s'éloigner, telle une biche effarouchée. Il était à l'agonie, car il devinait ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Le regard de la jeune femme avait toujours été si expressif, les émotions, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait faisaient miroiter ses yeux sombres bordés de longs cils épais et recourbés qui les sublimaient. Il avait frissonné en les admirant, ils étaient d'autant plus magnifiques maintenant qu'ils exprimaient, il en était certain, l'amour. Quelle ironie de la vie, quel mauvais tour du destin que de lui accorder l'amour de la femme de ses rêves, maintenant que cela était vain. Il garderait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire ce regard particulier d'une Elizabeth amoureuse de lui. C'était terrible d'avoir à portée de main le bonheur pourtant inaccessible, il était tel un petit diablotin qui jouait à cache-cache avec lui, le narguant, se moquant de lui, le défiant d'oser enfin l'attraper.

 **O &P**

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le départ des invités, Bingley et Darcy furent en partie occupés avec les démarches pour l'acquisition de _Roses Manor_ laissant les trois jeunes femmes à leurs loisirs. Après sa mésaventure Lizzie accepta de se faire accompagner par un domestique lors de ses promenades matinales. Elle explora le labyrinthe avec Jane et Georgiana, ce fut une partie de fou rire, mais elle aurait bien aimé la présence du maître des lieux parmi elles. Elle fut consolée lorsqu'il les invita à découvrir la serre.

Elle était encore plus magnifique à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

La structure était constituée de verre, de bois et de métal, une chaudière à charbon alimentait en eau chaude un réseau de tuyaux qui permettaient de chauffer la bâtisse principalement durant l'hiver et de créer ainsi un climat tropical. La serre abritait des plantes tropicales et exotiques, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient des palmiers, des orangers, des plants d'ananas, des orchidées, des camélias du japon, qui malheureusement n'étaient plus en fleurs à cette époque de l'année. Il y avait même une petite fontaine et un bassin pour des plantes aquatiques et des rochers qui portaient des mousses et des fougères. Quelques bancs de pierre sur lesquels étaient disposés des coussins offraient un lieu de repos pour qui souhaitait méditer tranquillement. Le bruissement de l'eau était apaisant, les odeurs de terre humide et des fragrances subtiles et rares étaient enivrantes.

Bref, Lizzie aurait pu facilement se croire être dans le jardin d'Éden.

La jeune brune se pencha pour observer de plus près des fruits qu'elle pensa reconnaître grâce à des gravures qu'elle avait vues dans la bibliothèque de son père. Les infrutescences avaient une forme typique allongée d'un pied de long pour les plus grandes, l'écorce était composée de motifs hexagonaux en écailles, de couleur allant du vert au jaune-orangé selon leur maturité.

\- Sont-ce bien des ananas ? demanda Lizzie.

\- Oui, tout à fait, Miss Bennet, répondit Darcy.

\- C'est la première fois que j'en vois de vrais, dit Jane, on dirait une énorme pomme de pin dorée.

\- Ou encore une tortue à la forme bizarre, ajouta Lizzie, faisant rire ses compagnons.

\- Vous n'en avez donc jamais goûté ? demanda Georgie.

\- Non, jamais, répondirent en chœur, Jane et Lizzie.

\- Sa chair est si juteuse et parfumée, il faut que vous en goûtiez un avant de repartir, proposa Darcy, je pense que celui-ci est à maturité, je demanderai à Johnson de s'en assurer.

Lizzie huma avec délice et anticipation le fruit jaune-orangé que Darcy avait désigné, elle en avait l'eau à la bouche. Ce délice était rare et très coûteux à obtenir pour ceux qui ne possédaient pas de serre, seuls les privilégiés pouvaient s'en procurer **(1)**.

\- Combien de fruits peut donner un plant ? demanda Lizzie.

\- Le même plant peut fructifier deux à trois fois sur trois ans, d'après ce que je sais.

\- Est-il possible de les reproduire ici ?

\- J'ai posé la même question à mon chef jardinier, remarqua Darcy avec un sourire, heureux de constater que Miss Elizabeth avait la même curiosité que lui, le bouturage de la couronne foliaire permet la reproduction du plant.

Le soir même, Lizzie eut l'agréable surprise de trouver des tranches d'ananas au menu du souper. C'était vraiment divin. Après le repas, Darcy proposa une soirée astronomie qui fit briller des étoiles dans les yeux de la brunette qui accepta avec enthousiasme.

\- Vous vous êtes souvenu de mon souhait, remarqua Lizzie, tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le jardin.

\- Comment aurais-je pu oublier, répondit Darcy avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Lizzie était très touchée de toutes ces délicates attentions, Mr Darcy voulait manifestement lui faire plaisir, c'était sa manière à lui de lui montrer de façon subtile qu'il lui accordait un intérêt particulier, tout en restant dans les convenances.

C'était une belle nuit étoilée sans nuages, Darcy avait installé sa lunette sur l'esplanade sud du manoir. Les Bingley, Georgiana et Lizzie le rejoignirent. Cette dernière qui affectionnait particulièrement l'astronomie fut naturellement la plus curieuse de tous et commença à poser des questions tandis que leurs trois autres compagnons discutaient de choses et d'autres, sauf d'astronomie. En fait, ils étaient des complices implicites dans l'espoir de rapprocher Lizzie et Darcy. Georgiana espérait toujours voir son frère épouser Elizabeth. Quant à Charles, il avait fini par questionner Jane au sujet de Darcy et Lizzie, son épouse lui avait révélé que ces deux-là avaient fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais qu'il y avait un problème à cause du colonel, toutefois, elle avait passé sous silence la proposition catastrophique de Darcy. Charles Bingley pensait que si le colonel ne revenait jamais – et lui, il pensait que cette malheureuse éventualité était de plus en plus probable les jours passant - Darcy finirait par fléchir avec le temps, alors autant permettre à son ami et sa belle-sœur de se rapprocher le plus possible.

Lizzie admira la lunette et en effleura la surface du bout de ses doigts.

\- Quel est le grossissement de votre instrument ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Trente fois, Miss Bennet, cela ne permettra pas de distinguer les anneaux de Saturne, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choses à observer. Cette lunette comporte des lentilles qui ont été polies dans des verres d'indices de réfraction différents : l'aberration chromatique **(2)** est ainsi fortement réduite, sans toutefois être totalement éliminée.

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est l'opticien Dollond **(3)** qui en a eu l'idée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait, Miss Bennet, répondit-il avec admiration.

\- Le télescope de Newton qui résout ce problème aurait de l'avenir si les miroirs qui le constituent réfléchissaient mieux la lumière **(4)**.

\- Et s'ils ne se ternissaient pas aussi rapidement, je vois que vous êtes au courant de la présentation de son engin à la _Royal society._

\- En effet, répondit-elle simplement avec un léger sourire.

Lizzie avait été touchée qu'il se fût souvenu de son désir d'observer les anneaux de Saturne. Décidément elle l'avait bien mal jugé en pensant qu'il ne se souciait pas des désirs d'autrui. Que de soirées intéressantes aurait-elle pu passer en sa compagnie, ils avaient tellement de goûts communs.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le même caractère, car là où elle était sociable et enjouée, il était réservé et taciturne, mais ils se complétaient. Et puis, ce côté morose avait de bonnes raisons d'être, considérant son histoire, de plus Lizzie sentait qu'elle pourrait lui apporter un peu de légèreté, il suffisait de l'observer alors qu'il lui expliquait la composition de sa lunette, il paraissait plus animé.

Avec l'aide d'une carte du ciel, qu'il étudia avec Lizzie, Darcy pointa l'instrument d'abord vers Jupiter. Leurs trois compagnons s'étaient éloignés, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Lizzie observa la planète géante à travers l'instrument, la tache lumineuse de Jupiter apparaissait un peu plus grande qu'à l'œil nu, mais surtout, elle vit trois points brillants dans son plan équatorial et devina de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je peux voir trois des astres médicéens **(5)** !

\- Oui, cependant, je ne sais lesquels des quatre qu'a découverts Galilée : Io, Europe…

\- Ganymède ou Callisto ? compléta Lizzie, quand je pense que c'est en observant que Jupiter reproduisait un système solaire en miniature que Galilée a compris que c'est la Terre qui tourne autour du Soleil et non l'inverse !

\- Ainsi il a cherché à démontrer que les « _orbes de cristal_ » d'Aristote n'existaient pas et que tous les corps célestes ne tournaient pas autour de la Terre. Dire qu'il a été accusé d'hérésie et obligé à abjurer ses soi-disant erreurs.

 _\- Etenim firmavit orbem terrae qui non commovebitur_ **(6)**

\- Le Psaume 93.

\- Galilée a probablement été la victime d'une cabale des Jésuites qui voulaient ainsi laver l'affront subi par l'un des leurs dans _Il_ _Saggiatore_ **(7)** qu'il avait écrit.

\- Probablement aussi que le monde n'était pas encore prêt à admettre cette vision de l'univers.

\- Même encore aujourd'hui, certains la réfutent.

\- En effet.

Ils observèrent ensuite la Voie Lactée puis les reliefs de l'astre de la nuit. Leurs mains s'étaient frôlées lors de la manipulation de l'instrument, mais Darcy avait retiré la sienne immédiatement comme s'il s'était brûlé. Lizzie avait frissonné à son contact, comme elle se languissait de pouvoir le toucher, être touchée, peau contre peau. Elle ne déniait plus son attirance maintenant qu'elle s'était avoué ses sentiments envers Darcy, mais lui, il fuyait le moindre effleurement, même involontaire et fortuit. Il était évident qu'il souhaitait maintenir leur relation à un niveau strictement amical et elle devrait s'en contenter.

Le pourrait-elle ?

La jeune femme vit aussi que là où l'œil nu ne distinguait rien, dans certaines zones sombres du ciel, des étoiles inconnues apparaissaient dans l'oculaire de la lunette. Elle prit encore davantage conscience de l'immensité de l'univers et de l'insignifiance de la condition humaine face à cela. Que représentait l'humanité vis-à-vis de cette myriade d'étoiles qui apparaissaient plus nombreuses, chaque fois que l'on accroissait le domaine observable ?

\- Pensez-vous que l'univers soit infini, Mr Darcy ? demanda Lizzie avec émerveillement et contemplation.

\- À notre échelle et de nos jours, sûrement, mais peut-être découvrirons-nous un jour, grâce à des instruments de plus en plus puissants, qu'il s'interrompt quelque part.

\- Et qu'y aurait-il au-delà ? Le néant ?

Darcy secoua lentement la tête en regardant le ciel.

\- Dieu seul le sait, Miss Bennet, mais cela me fait penser à Kant qui limite la raison : la connaissance humaine se limite aux objets donnés par l'expérience sensible. Il se tourna vers elle. Et en dehors de l'expérience sensible, l'homme ne peut que penser les objets, et non les connaître...

\- Vous avez lu les textes d'Emmanuel Kant ? Il a, parait-il, un concept révolutionnaire de la philosophie : la philosophie transcendantale qui est assez dérangeante.

\- En effet, mais je vois qu'il ne vous est pas inconnu non plus, dit-il avec humour et en souriant. Avez-vous lu son œuvre majeure : la Critique de la raison pure ?

\- Non, malheureusement.

\- Dans cet ouvrage, il répond à la question : Que puis-je savoir ? Selon lui, nous sommes capables de penser les objets de la métaphysique - Dieu, Moi, le Monde -, mais non les connaître, au sens où nous pouvons connaître les lois physiques.

\- Kant est donc en désaccord avec la métaphysique rationaliste qui pose l'omnipotence de la raison, capable de percer tous les mystères.

\- En effet, il affirme au contraire que c'est le sujet qui façonne la réalité qui l'entoure. Le sujet n'est pas seulement affecté par le monde, il participe activement à sa création.

\- C'est vraiment novateur comme concept, cela me donne vraiment envie de le lire.

Sa réponse donna une idée à Darcy, mais en attendant de la mettre en œuvre, ils continuèrent ainsi à échanger sur le sujet des connaissances _a priori_ et _a posteriori._ Dans le partage de leurs intérêts communs, de leur questionnement philosophique et métaphysique, ils avaient, pour un moment, oublié tous leurs soucis. Ils avaient trouvé une belle complicité sous un ciel étoilé. Darcy conclut leur discussion passionnante par une citation de Kant :

\- "Deux choses remplissent l'esprit d'admiration et de crainte incessantes: le ciel étoilé au-dessus de moi et la loi morale en moi", dit-il de façon cryptique en la regardant intensément.

Lizzie pensa qu'il voulait peut-être lui envoyer un message à travers cette phrase, car il était possible d'affecter plusieurs sens à « la loi morale en moi ». Faisait-il ici référence à la morale comme ses principes de conduite, une façon de lui faire comprendre que la morale était une chose qu'il admirait et respectait, mais qu'en même temps il redoutait car elle lui faisait renoncer à l'amour ?

\- La morale est une noble cause, mais parfois bien cruelle… dit-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

Trois paires d'yeux les avaient observés discrètement et avec plaisir de les voir ainsi, si proches et animés dans leur discussion, sans en saisir toute la signification. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre une fois leurs préjugés et leur orgueil mis de côté.

 **O &P**

C'était la veille du départ de Lizzie, Jane et Charles. Des nouvelles du colonel arrivèrent par le biais d'une note urgente apportée en milieu de matinée par un messager, alors que Darcy était seul dans son bureau à s'occuper de son courrier. Il prit le pli avec une angoisse qui lui opprima la poitrine, l'ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes et en parcourut rapidement le contenu.

Il devait maintenant avertir Georgiana et leurs invités de la nouvelle.

Il sortit de son bureau et rejoignit toutes ces personnes qui lui étaient si chères qui se trouvaient dans le salon bleu. Ce fut sans préambule et sur un ton grave qu'il partagea les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Je viens de recevoir un courrier de l'un de mes enquêteurs sur le continent, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. On a retrouvé la veste du colonel Fitzwilliam… tâchée de sang sur la berge d'une rivière.

 **Qu'est-il arrivé à Richard ?**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Le jardinier royal, John Rose, présente au roi Charles II (1630 - 1685) le premier ananas poussé en Angleterre. L'évènement fut jugé suffisamment important pour en faire une peinture réalisée par Hendrick Danckers. Le j **ardin** , au fond du tableau a été identifié comme étant celui de la Duchesse de Cleveland, de son vrai nom : Barbara Palmer. Elle fut la maîtresse du roi d'Angleterre Charles II et réussit à cultiver dans ses serres de Dorney, le fameux ananas qu'elle donna à goûter à son royal amant.

L'ananas est resté très longtemps un mets rare et très cher réservé d'abord aux tables royales, puis à l'élite du pays.

 **(2)** L'aberration chromatique : plusieurs images d'un même astre se forment à une distance différente les unes des autres, et ce en fonction de la couleur. Le résultat est donc une image globale irisée. Si vous êtes intéressé(e) par l'histoire de l'évolution des lunettes et des télescopes dans l'histoire voici un lien/site

Source : 3w (point) groupeastronomiespa (point) be

 **(3)** Dollond est un opticien anglais (1706-1761)

 **(4)** En fait, deux siècles après leur invention par Newton, ce sont les télescopes qui vont s'imposer dans les observatoires, une fois leurs défauts corrigés. Ce fut en 1672 que Newton présenta à la Royal Society de Londres son télescope à miroirs, où l'image était dénuée d'aberration chromatique. L'engin avait un miroir de 37 mm de diamètre, grossissait 38 fois. Une autre qualité de l'instrument était sa petite longueur grâce à la distance focale de son miroir principale qui ne faisait que 160 mm seulement ; à titre de comparaison, une lunette de même diamètre faisait à l'époque entre 3 et 10 m de longueur

 **(5)** Astres médicéens : Galilée baptise ainsi les satellites de Jupiter, en l'honneur de Cosme II de Médicis, son ancien élève et grand-duc de Toscane qui vient de lui octroyer une généreuse pension à vie et lui proposer un poste officiel de géomètre du duché de Florence.

Source: Wikipedia.

 **(6)** Lodovico delle Colombe a attaqué Galilée sur le plan religieux en lui demandant s'il comptait interpréter la Bible pour la faire s'accorder à ses théories. À cette époque en effet, et avant les travaux exégétiques du XIXe siècle, le Psaume 93 (92 selon la numérotation grecque)) pouvait laisser entendre une cosmologie géocentrique (dans la ligne : « etenim firmavit orbem terrae qui non commovebitur », littéralement « et de fait il a affermi l'orbe de la terre, qui ne sera pas ébranlé »).

Verset 1 complet de ce psaume: _Laus cantici David] [in die ante sabbatum quando] Inhabitata est terra Dominus regnavit decore indutus est indutus est Dominus fortitudine et praecinxit se etenim firmavit orbem terrae qui non commovebitur_.

L'Éternel règne, il est revêtu de majesté, l'Éternel est revêtu, il est ceint de force. Aussi le monde est ferme, il ne chancelle pas (traduction française de Louis Segond)

 **(7)** _ **L'Essayeur**_ (en italien _Il saggiatore_ ) est un livre publié par Galileo Galilei en octobre 1623. Ce livre est une réponse à la polémique créée par le traité sur les comètes écrit en 1618 par le jésuite mathématicien Orazio Grassi, de l'Université pontificale grégorienne en le ridiculisant.

Source : Wikipedia

 **(8)** La critique de la raison pure en allemand, _Kritik der reinen Vernunft_ , est une œuvre écrite par Kant et publiée en 1781. Elle est considérée comme son œuvre majeure, la plus lue, peut-être la plus difficile, commentée, étudiée et la plus influente. Incomprise à son origine, elle donna rapidement prise à une littérature de controverse. Après la première parution, Kant continua à tenter de clarifier la problématique qui la portait, celle des limites de la raison. Elle donna lieu notamment, à un autre ouvrage intitulé _Les Prolégomènes à toute métaphysique future_ , ce qui lui permit de mener à bien une refonte de son maître ouvrage dans une seconde édition, enrichie d'une nouvelle préface, en 1787. Il ouvre ainsi une nouvelle voie pour la métaphysique, à mi-chemin entre le rationalisme qui prétend pouvoir tout connaître, et l'empirisme qui défie la raison de pouvoir connaître quoi que ce soit en dehors de l'expérience : cette voie est celle du criticisme (ou philosophie transcendantale), laquelle limite le pouvoir de la raison pour la relégitimer.

Une connaissance est dite _a priori_ , si elle est indépendante de l'expérience, _a posteriori_ , si elle en dépend.

Sources : 3w (point) la-philosophie (point) com

wikipedia


	40. C31 : nouvelles

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture et pour sa contribution à l'amélioration de ce chapitre.**

 _._

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos derniers commentaires, favoris et suivis!** 😍

 **À noter qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de coupures de ma connexion à Internet, parfois de plusieurs jours!**

 **Dorlote, Jane : j'apprécie la reconnaissance de mes efforts.** **Ce chapitre-là sera moins éducatif, mais davantage dans l'émotion.  
**

 **Crispill, AdAtc, Pixiel** : **quant à savoir si le colonel n'est que blessé ou mort en héros, et s'il sera le " _Deus ex machina_ " (j'ai adoré l'image) de cette histoire, à voir… une des réponses est dans ce chapitre. **

**Lorelei : je citerais un proverbe persan «** _ **La patience est un arbre dont la racine est amère, et dont les fruits sont très doux. »**_ **La récolte est proche** 😉

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _C'est de par leur caractère que les hommes sont ce qu'ils sont, mais c'est de par leurs actions qu'ils sont heureux, ou le contraire._

 _\- Aristote –_

 **Chapitre 31 : nouvelles**

\- Je viens de recevoir un courrier de l'un de mes enquêteurs sur le continent, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. On a retrouvé la veste du colonel Fitzwilliam… tâchée de sang sur la berge d'une rivière.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclamèrent Lizzie et Georgie, les plus choquées par la nouvelle.

\- Dieu du ciel !

\- Oh Darcy, mon ami !

Georgiana se leva et alla se jeter dans les bras de son frère qui l'accueillit pour la réconforter. Tout le monde resta figé dans la stupeur pendant quelques instants pour absorber complètement la portée de cette découverte, puis les questions fusèrent.

Où la veste avait-elle été trouvée exactement ? Par qui ? Quand ? Qu'était-il arrivé au colonel ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas retrouvé, mort ou vif ? était-il tombé dans cette rivière ? … mille questions dont la plus essentielle, à savoir, si le colonel Fitzwilliam était encore en vie… ou pas, n'avait aucune réponse.

Darcy détailla ce qu'il avait lu. La veste du colonel, identifiable par ses galons, son numéro de régiment gravé sur les boutons en plus d'un document personnel récupéré dans l'une des poches, avait été ramassée à deux _miles_ environ du champ de bataille par des soldats anglais qui patrouillaient autour de la zone des affrontements, à la recherche de cadavres ou de blessés dans les jours suivants la victoire du général Wellington à Waterloo. La vareuse fut rapportée dans l'un des hôpitaux de campagne qui s'étaient installés dans la région autour du lieu de la grande bataille. Dans le chaos qui régnait alors, le vêtement fut oublié pour être redécouvert plusieurs semaines plus tard. Ainsi donc le colonel avait dû survivre à la bataille et avait même parcouru deux _miles_ , mais il avait probablement été blessé, bien que l'on ne pût exclure que le sang ayant souillé sa veste ne soit pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Son cheval n'avait pas été repéré non plus. La terrible crainte qu'il ne se fût noyé dans la rivière assaillit tous les esprits, sinon pourquoi n'avait-il point encore été retrouvé mort ou vif ? Toutefois Darcy s'accrochait à l'espoir qu'une bonne raison, autre que la plus terrible d'entre elles, pouvait encore expliquer cette disparition.

\- Il faut que je voie les Fitzwilliam le plus rapidement possible, déclara Darcy.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas encore voyager avec votre blessure, dit Georgie inquiète, exprimant ce que Lizzie pensait.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelles que je puis donner par message aux parents de notre cousin, Georgie. Matlock n'est pas si loin, et en roulant doucement dans notre meilleure voiture, je peux faire le voyage.

\- Je vous accompagnerai Darcy, dit Charles.

\- Merci Bingley, j'apprécie votre soutien, mais je ne voudrais pas retarder votre départ, vous avez à régler la résiliation du bail de Netherfield et à organiser votre déménagement pour Roses Manor...

Bingley rejeta l'objection de son ami par un geste de sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas à un ou deux jours près, et si vous avez besoin de moi, c'est plus important.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon époux, confirma Jane, nous pouvons attendre, Mr Darcy.

\- Merci de votre générosité Mrs Bingley, alors j'accepte votre offre, dit Darcy tout en pensant « Charles a trouvé son âme sœur, ils sont vraiment bien assortis tous les deux, ils partagent la même bonté. »

Lizzie et Darcy se regardèrent et se comprirent, les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcés, car ils partageaient la même douleur, les mêmes incertitudes, les mêmes craintes. Quant à Georgiana, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas accompagner son frère et Mr Bingley afin de remplir ses devoirs d'hôtesse.

Peu après, le temps de faire atteler les chevaux à la voiture, de préparer un bagage léger ainsi qu'un panier repas pour dîner en route, Darcy, Bingley et Stanley partirent pour Matlock. L'ambiance fut sombre durant le voyage qui dura une paire d'heures. Peu de mots furent échangés, Charles respecta le désir de Darcy de se retrancher, il le connaissait bien et savait qu'il en avait besoin sa seule présence lui suffisait. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Par respect, Bingley se voulut discret et laissa son ami être introduit seul par le majordome dans le salon réservé à la famille, il fut conduit vers un autre salon où on lui apporta de quoi se rafraîchir.

Les Fitzwilliam comprirent aussitôt, en voyant l'air grave de leur neveu, en plus de l'écharpe dans lequel était encore son bras, que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et ils pensèrent aussitôt à…

\- Georgiana ! s'exclama Lady Claire.

\- Darcy qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? où est votre sœur ? demanda le comte de Matlock.

\- Georgiana va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle a dû rester pour tenir compagnie à Mrs Bingley et sa sœur qui est aussi son invitée, répondit Darcy, si je suis là, c'est au sujet de…

\- Richard ! Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria la comtesse en portant la main à sa poitrine.

\- Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de vos enquêteurs ? demanda le comte la voix tremblante, moi je n'ai rien eu.

\- En effet, tenez, lisez par vous-même, dit Darcy en tendant le rapport qu'il avait reçu, sa gorge était trop serrée pour parler sereinement sans trahir toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Le temps de chausser ses binocles et le comte se mit à lire avec fébrilité, son épouse appuyée à son bras, cherchant de plus en plus de réconfort au fur et à mesure qu'il dévoilait le contenu du message. Lady Claire, qui pourtant était une femme forte de caractère, blêmit : son fils, la chair de sa chair, était peut-être mort, seul là-bas de l'autre côté de La Manche et sa dépouille était peut-être en train de pourrir oubliée, abandonnée dans des eaux hostiles et étrangères. C'était insupportable, trop terrible, horrible et douloureux. Ce n'était pas ainsi que devaient se dérouler les choses : une mère, un père ne devraient jamais avoir à perdre un enfant et encore moins ne point être capables de le mettre en terre dignement. Alors après la stupeur ce fut le déni qui envahit cette maman.

\- Je refuse de penser qu'il soit mort ! déclara Lady Claire, il y a encore de l'espoir, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé…

\- En effet, ma chère, vous avez raison, dit le comte en posant sa main sur celle de son épouse pour atténuer la douleur que les paroles qui suivraient allaient infliger, mais la probabilité est quand même mince… il y a maintenant presque deux mois et…

\- Non ! je refuse de me résoudre à… à penser que… Oooh ! excusez-moi, dit-elle en se levant pour sortir en toute hâte, la main devant sa bouche avant d'éclater en sanglots devant son neveu. Nonobstant les circonstances, elle tenait à garder son rang et sa dignité, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné chez les Ponsoby **(1)**.

\- Je voulais simplement être pragmatique, bien que je le déplore, il faut être réaliste, dit Lord Matlock complètement défait.

\- Je comprends, oncle Henry, mais tante Claire n'a pas tort, il reste quand même une chance, si minime soit-elle.

\- Ah ! je ne sais pas cher neveu ! N'allons-nous pas inutilement prolonger nos souffrances en nous berçant d'illusions ? Questionna-t-il affligé.

\- Peut-être devrais-je essayer à nouveau de me rendre sur place ?

\- Et que feriez-vous de plus que nos enquêteurs dans le chaos qui règne là-bas depuis Waterloo ? De plus vous êtes blessé, que vous est-il arrivé d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en désignant son bras.

\- Oh, … euh ! un simple accident, répondit Darcy un peu gêné, mais rien qui ne puisse m'empêcher de voyager d'ici quelques jours.

Le comte secoua la tête.

\- Je vous rappelle aussi que, si par malheur Richard ne revenait jamais, vous seriez le seul tuteur qui resterait à Georgiana. Vous savez que votre tante et moi serions là pour elle, mais nous ne sommes plus tout jeunes, alors qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Pourriez-vous la confier à vos cousins chez les Darcy ? demanda-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

\- Non, je ne puis l'envisager, mon cousin James est en mauvaise santé et son fils Matthew est un ambitieux. J'aurais trop peur qu'il ne veuille mettre la main sur Pemberley et la dot de ma sœur en l'épousant de force. Mais mon devoir envers la famille…

\- Votre devoir familial est avant tout dû à votre sœur, Darcy. Si Richard est vivant, il finira bien par être retrouvé ou par apparaître de lui-même. Et s'il est … dit-il la voix épaissie par l'émotion, enfin, autrement vous ne pourriez plus rien y faire !

Le comte ne souhaitait pas mettre en péril la vie de son neveu dans un voyage qui lui paraissait inutile et désespéré. Il avait vu plusieurs de ses amis ou de ses pairs perdre un ou même deux de leurs fils dans cette bataille, et ceux qui en étaient revenus avaient raconté de telles scènes d'horreur, les cadavres et les blessés passés pour morts qui avaient été laissés sur le champ de bataille durant des jours, voire des semaines avant d'être ramassés, tellement il y en avait : plus de soixante mille pertes humaines ! Tous les hôpitaux de campagne et les habitations environnant Waterloo avaient été visités par leurs enquêteurs qui n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Richard. Alors où était-il, s'il était encore vivant ? Non, il n'était pas raisonnable d'y envoyer Darcy, le seul représentant mâle vivant digne de Pemberley. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce Matthew Darcy et ce ne fut pas en bien, ce fut en partie pour cette raison que feu le père de son neveu avait choisi leurs fils comme tuteurs de Georgiana.

Quant à Darcy, un dilemme se développait en lui, il était déchiré entre son devoir envers sa sœur et celui envers son cousin qu'il considérait et aimait comme un frère. « Ah ! si seulement j'avais été marié à une femme digne de confiance qui aurait pu veiller sur Georgie… » se surprit-il à penser. C'était une situation inédite, son oncle avait raison, qu'arriverait-il à Georgie si ses deux tuteurs légaux venaient à disparaître ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait guère pensé – autrement que dans ce cauchemar avec le duel - tant que Richard et lui étaient vivants, mais avec la disparition inquiétante et prolongée du colonel, le vieillissement des parents de celui-ci et « l'accident » qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, l'évidence de son manque de prévoyance à ce sujet lui apparut à l'esprit et il se demanda à qui confier la garde de sa sœur en cas de nécessité ? Cette question devrait être mûrement réfléchie et rapidement résolue. Ainsi il se laissa convaincre par son oncle.

\- Très bien, mon oncle, je suivrai vos conseils et resterai ici.

\- Je sais que cela vous pèse William, mais c'est pour le mieux, faisons confiance au Seigneur.

Darcy hocha la tête en soupirant d'impuissance. Le comte alla ensuite rejoindre son épouse, tandis que Darcy retrouva Bingley. Ils rejoignirent les Fitzwilliam plus tard pour le souper, mais personne n'avait vraiment d'appétit. Lady Claire partageait l'avis du comte au sujet de cette pérégrination qu'avait envisagée Darcy, elle non plus ne voulait pas risquer d'envoyer leur neveu à l'étranger dans une quête dangereuse et plus qu'incertaine.

Les visiteurs passèrent la nuit sur place et repartirent après le déjeuner, le lendemain. Les adieux furent tintés de tristesse. Et le voyage du retour fut encore plus morose qu'à l'aller.

 **O &P**

Le séjour des Bingley, et par conséquent celui d'Elizabeth, touchait à sa fin et il était maintenant temps de partir. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants pour tous, le séjour avait pourtant si bien commencé que cela laissa un goût mitigé dans leur esprit. Des évènements importants s'étaient produits et des révélations bouleversantes s'étaient dévoilées, une amitié profonde entre Lizzie et Georgie s'était forgée. Et il était difficile de partir dans de telles circonstances.

Les adieux furent poignants, mais ils s'écriraient en attendant de se revoir… un jour.

La dernière à monter dans la voiture des Bingley fut Lizzie. Georgiana s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son amie qui l'enlaça en lui soufflant des mots de réconfort, optimistes et chaleureux. Puis la jeune Darcy s'écarta pour laisser son frère faire ses adieux à la jeune femme. Ils s'observaient avec beaucoup d'émotions contenues : tristesse, regrets, incertitudes et aussi de… l'amour. Les yeux de Darcy étaient d'un bleu profond, intense ceux de Lizzie étaient presque noirs comme portant déjà le deuil de leur séparation, de leur amour perdu avant même d'avoir pu éclater au grand jour. Cet amour tué, non, étouffé, par les circonstances.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mr Darcy, pour votre hospitalité, ce fut un immense plaisir et un grand honneur de venir à Pemberley, dit Elizabeth la voix peu assurée.

\- Je vous en prie Miss Bennet, le plaisir et l'honneur furent les miens… les nôtres, se reprit-il presque dans un murmure en tournant la tête brièvement vers Georgie, puis il lui tendit un paquet en lui disant, voilà de quoi occuper les longues heures de voyage.

\- Oh ! merci, c'est très aimable de votre part, Mr Darcy, dit Lizzie qui devina qu'il s'agissait d'un livre et elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner pour égayer un peu l'atmosphère, mais est-ce bien convenable ?

Darcy observa cette étincelle dans son regard qui témoignait toujours, soit de son impertinence, soit d'un trait d'esprit, et il lui fut reconnaissant qu'elle lui eût offert comme dernière image d'elle cette lueur dans ses magnifiques yeux qui l'avaient fasciné dès qu'il s'était noyé dedans. Il émit un très léger rire perceptible que par Lizzie et lui dédia en échange l'un de ses plus beaux sourires qui révéla ses fossettes.

\- J'ai l'accord des Bingley, dit-il simplement car il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'en dire davantage sans trahir le tumulte qui l'habitait alors.

\- C'est sans doute quelque chose de précieux qui appartient à votre bibliothèque, … dit Lizzie, je vous le rendrai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, Mr Darcy, entre-temps je le garderai soigneusement, ajouta-t-elle en voulant surtout lui signifier qu'elle espérait le revoir.

\- Vous pouvez le conserver, c'est pour vous Miss Elizabeth... murmura-t-il.

Darcy prit la main gantée d'Elizabeth pour l'aider à s'installer dans le véhicule, ce dernier contact était d'autant plus émouvant pour chacun d'eux qu'ils savaient que ce serait jamais le seul genre de contact qui leur serait possible et probablement avant longtemps.

Une fois les voyageurs bien installés, Bingley racla sa canne sur le toit du carrosse donnant ainsi le signal du départ aux cochers. La voiture s'ébranla. Darcy avait entouré les épaules de sa sœur qui se lova contre lui, le frère et la sœur cherchant mutuellement un réconfort face au départ d'une jeune femme qui comptait beaucoup dans le cœur de chacun, bien que de façon différente. Darcy pensa : « Adieu, mon amour ! » Et juste à ce moment précis, Lizzie se pencha par la fenêtre pour un dernier signe de la main, c'était comme si elle avait entendu ses paroles silencieuses et Darcy ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme déjà trop éloignée.

Après quelques minutes, le temps de recouvrer ses esprits, Lizzie déballa soigneusement le paquet brun, son cœur se serra en lisant le titre de l'ouvrage :

 **La critique de la raison pure**

Emmanuel Kant

Seconde édition, 1787

Elle caressa le cuir marron de la reliure avec vénération, puis elle ouvrit le livre et son regard accrocha un seul et unique mot écrit à la main sur la page de garde : _forever_ **(2)** _._ Elle le referma aussitôt, détourna la tête de Jane qui était juste en face d'elle pour faire semblant d'observer le paysage et les larmes se remirent à couler. Jane qui avait compris l'émotion de sa cadette, ne dit mot et laissa Lizzie à ses pensées.

Lizzie médita longuement sur ce simple mot. Était-ce Mr Darcy qui l'avait écrit ? Ou bien l'un des membres de sa famille ? Et si c'était lui qui l'avait inscrit à son intention, qu'avait-il voulu signifier ? _Forever_ , mais quoi ? _Love foreve_ r **(2)** ? Ou bien au contraire voulait-il dire _forever lost_ **(2)** ? Pourquoi lui aurait-il laissé ce mot ? Voulait-il lui laisser entrevoir un espoir, ou lui exprimer qu'elle resterait toujours dans son cœur, ou bien lui indiquer de ne rien attendre ?

Quant à Darcy, il regrettait presque déjà d'avoir écrit ce mot sous le coup de l'impulsion, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui…

O&P Quelque temps plus tôt, le 19 juin 1815, quelque part sur le continent…

Lord Andrew Beecham, Marquis de Grantham **(3)** et sa fille Cordelia étaient à bord de leur carrosse, de retour de visite de chez l'un de leurs voisins. Ils rentraient vers l'une des résidences que Lord Beecham avait hérité d'un grand-oncle décédé sans héritier direct. Après le décès de son épouse, il y avait tout juste un an, il avait décidé de faire son deuil avec sa fille Cordelia loin de Londres et de son tumulte et aussi se rapprocher de l'une de ses sœurs qui avait suivi son mari à Bruxelles. Lady Cordelia aurait déjà dû faire sa première saison, mais avec la disparition de sa mère une période de deuil l'avait retardée, de toute façon elle n'était pas d'humeur à cause du chagrin. Ce fut donc lors du bal de la Duchesse de Richmond qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans le beau monde à l'âge de vingt ans. Ce fut sa tante qui l'avait préparée à son premier bal qui avait bien failli être son dernier à cause de l'incident avec le capitaine Scott. Heureusement, un charmant colonel l'avait sortie de ce mauvais pas. Il y avait trois jours de cela et elle pensait encore à lui se demandant s'il était sorti vivant de cette horrible bataille.

Sur la route, la voiture des Beecham approcha un homme ensanglanté penché sur son cheval. En l'observant ils comprirent que c'était un militaire même s'il n'avait plus de veste et il errait à demi-inconscient visiblement à bout de force. Surpris par la scène, ils le virent tomber sous leurs yeux incrédules, avant de pouvoir intervenir.

\- Papa, il faut aider ce pauvre soldat, ce doit être un rescapé des terribles batailles !

Lord Beecham n'avait pas attendu la fin de la remarque de sa fille pour frapper de sa canne le toit du véhicule pour signaler au cocher de s'arrêter.

\- Cordelia, restez à l'intérieur !

\- Mais papa…

\- Restez là je vous dis, je ne veux pas vous voir exposée.

\- Très bien père, dit-elle en soupirant.

Le temps que Lord Beecham descendît du véhicule, ses domestiques étaient déjà auprès du militaire étendu sur le sol et inconscient.

\- Il a l'air sal'ment amoché, dit un des laquais.

\- Il est blessé à la cuisse, remarqua l'un des cochers en indiquant le pansement improvisé et ensanglanté sur le pantalon de l'homme.

\- Et sa tête a dû heurter c'te grosse pierre, ajouta un deuxième laquais en la montrant du doigt.

\- On dirait bien un Anglais d'après le reste de son uniforme, dit Lord Beecham qui l'examina de plus près. Son visage me dit quelque chose… quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas laisser ce malheureux au bord de la route. Foster, fouillez-le, il y a peut-être des indices sur son identité sur lui ou bien sur son cheval, ordonna-t-il à l'un des laquais. Il réfléchit un moment durant la fouille.

\- J'ai trouvé dans l'sacoche du ch'val c'te lettre, annonça Foster en montrant un papier.

\- Ah très bien, voyons, elle est adressée à un certain Dickson... au moins nous savons son nom. Foster, prenez son cheval et allez chercher une charrette pour le transporter et faire quérir le chirurgien, mais je ne veux pas risquer de vous faire aller vers l'un des hôpitaux de campagne pour l'y conduire, de toute façon, c'est le chaos partout ! Nous devons le ramener au manoir, déclara le marquis qui ne voulait pas non plus exposer sa fille chérie en l'emmenant dans leur voiture.

De toute façon, ils n'étaient qu'à un demi-mile de la maison, ce serait donc rapide et puis il faudrait un certain temps avant de trouver le chirurgien si encore il était disponible. En attendant, il fit chercher une couverture dans son véhicule. Lady Cordelia était à la fenêtre qui observait tout ce qui se passait.

Le soldat Dickson fut donc amené dans la demeure des Beecham et lorsque Lady Cordelia vit enfin son visage de près, elle s'exclama :

\- Papa, il s'agit du colonel qui m'a sauvée au bal ! son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Ah ! voilà pourquoi j'avais la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu. Mrs Parker, faites préparer la chambre jaune pour le colonel Dickson, ordonna-t-il à sa femme de charge.

\- Colonel Dickson… Dickie prononça rêveusement Lady Cordelia, se rappelant du surnom donné par son collègue lorsqu'il était venu le chercher, nous allons bien prendre soin de vous colonel, promit-elle.

Lord Beecham envoya une note au service des armées pour informer de la présence d'un certain colonel Dickson blessé et soigné chez lui, mais dans la pagaille qui régnait alors celle-ci se perdit et ne parvint jamais à destination.

 **O &P**

 _ **Alors que voulait transmettre Darcy à Lizzie : love forever ou forever lost, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Pour rappel, Lady Claire était née Ponsoby (cf. chapitre 9)

 **(2)** Forever : pour toujours en anglais.

 _Love foreve_ r : amour pour toujours

 _Foreve_ r lost : perdu à jamais

 **(3)** Lord Andrew Beecham, Marquis de Grantham est un titre que j'ai inventé qui est inspiré par la série _Downton Abbey_ dans laquelle on trouve Lord Robert Crawley, comte de Grantham.


	41. C32a: la sonate de l'amour

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture et pour sa contribution à l'amélioration de ce chapitre.**

 _._

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos derniers commentaires, favoris et suivis.** 😍

 **AdAtc : bravo, vous avez bien deviné !** 👍

 **Guest et Jane : réponse à la fin de la 2** **ème** **partie du chapitre 32.**

 **Lorelei : je suis contente de savoir que le proverbe t'ait plu.**

 **.**

 **J'ai coupé ce dernier chapitre qui est très long (presque 10 000 mots) en 2 parties.**

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _Nul obstacle n'inquiète l'amour, nul effort ne l'épouvante; il tente plus qu'il ne peut, car il ne connaît rien d'impossible. L'amour croit en sa force, et que tous les succès lui sont assurés._

\- Charles Nodier -

 **Chapitre 32 – 1** **ère** **partie : la sonate de l'amour**

Quelque temps plus tard…

Le colonel Fitzwilliam était assis devant le petit bureau en acajou de la chambre qu'il occupait depuis maintenant presque trois mois chez Lord Beecham… et sa fille. Il écrivait une lettre à ses parents.

 _ **Le 10 septembre 1815,**_

 _ **Résidence de Lord Beecham, Marquis de Grantham**_

 _ **Chers parents,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous rassurer, je suis en vie et maintenant en bonne santé. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de mes nouvelles plus tôt, mais j'ai été blessé au mont Saint-Jean durant la bataille finale le 18 juin et je suis resté inconscient durant deux jours. Puis à mon réveil, j'avais tout oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom. J'ai été recueilli et soigné avec la plus grande attention chez Lord Beecham. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé près de sa demeure, j'étais sur le cheval d'un lieutenant nommé Dickson d'après un document**_ _ **récupéré**_ _ **sur sa monture, Lord Beecham en a donc déduit, à tort, que j'étais ce Dickson, voilà pourquoi j'ai été porté disparu.**_

 _ **Maintenant je suis guéri de toutes mes blessures et j'ai recouvré toutes mes capacités physiques ainsi que tous mes esprits. Je prends actuellement des dispositions pour revenir au plus vite auprès de vous.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de vous retrouver tous et, je l'espère, en bonne santé.**_

 _ **Affectueusement,**_

 _ **Votre fils, Richard.**_

Le colonel reposa sa plume et sabla sa missive avant de la plier et de la sceller.

Il était très pensif.

Lady Cordelia… une jeune femme qui l'avait aidé et soutenu durant sa convalescence en lui faisant la lecture et la conversation, en le distrayant par des intermèdes musicaux – elle jouait si bien de la harpe et du pianoforte, et chantait divinement. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours chaperonnés par Mrs Sutherland, sa dame de compagnie, ou une servante. Elle avait montré tant de bienveillance, de patience et de charme, qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Cette belle jeune femme, à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux couleur de l'émeraude si ensorcelants, était si douce en apparence, mais il sentait la passion qui couvait en elle et ne demandait qu'à être révélée.

Il repensa à ces moments difficiles où, privé de sa mémoire, il avait été complètement perdu et irritable. Ce fut le plus éprouvant, plus encore que cette blessure à la jambe qui s'était infectée et qui avait failli le laisser amputé. Ne plus savoir qui l'on est, d'où l'on vient, être un homme sans passé et donc sans futur avait été pour lui comme une gangrène de l'esprit. Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête, de jour comme de nuit, était de brèves images de scènes de guerre, intenses et violentes. Parfois aussi des visages, toujours les mêmes et qui lui semblaient familiers, venaient lui rendre visite, alors il s'efforçait de se concentrer afin d'identifier le lien qui les unissait à lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il croyait y parvenir, tout se brouillait, le laissant frustré et morose. Le médecin lui avait répété que c'était un bon signe que sa mémoire reviendrait bientôt complètement, mais il avait été difficile de lui faire confiance.

Et pourtant, cette jeune femme n'avait pas eu peur en se dévouant à sa personne, elle n'avait pas été intimidée ou outragée par son comportement trop souvent atrabilaire et brusque. Elle fut la lumière durant cette période sombre, et il était évident qu'elle avait également développé des sentiments sincères et profonds envers lui. Lors d'un instant de faiblesse, il avait profité de l'un de ces moments où leur chaperon avait somnolé pour faire quelque vague allusion de ses propres sentiments envers elle, tout en évoquant les difficultés que cela impliquait. Lady Cordelia avait saisi cette opportunité pour lui faire comprendre pudiquement, mais sans équivoque, la nature de son inclination et que, peu importait son histoire actuellement oubliée, elle en savait assez pour le juger être un homme bon pour l'avoir sauvée des griffes du capitaine Prescott lors du bal de la Duchesse de Richmond. Toutefois, il lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait peut-être une épouse qui l'attendait quelque part en Angleterre ou ailleurs. Cette éventualité les avait laissés accablés et malheureux. Il regretta de s'être laissé aller à la confidence et décida de se montrer plus retenu tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses à ces questions : qui était-il ? Qui était sa famille, ces Dickson ? Quelle était son histoire ? était-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? … Autant de questions essentielles, mais sans réponses, des questions angoissantes et qui mettaient en sursis l'accomplissement de son avenir et la reprise de sa vie.

De plus, il avait bien senti que le Marquis avait été beaucoup plus circonspect que sa fille chérie et il avait parfaitement compris ses légitimes réticences. Il imagina que s'il avait eu une fille ou une sœur qui eut été dans la même situation que Lady Cordelia, il aurait ressenti exactement la même chose que son hôte, il aurait eu d'autres ambitions pour elle que d'envisager une union avec un anonyme.

Puis soudain, un matin de septembre, alors qu'il venait de se lever, il avait éprouvé une sensation de vertige l'obligeant à se rasseoir et il avait été pris d'une violente nausée. Il avait ressenti une vive douleur à la tête, comme une déchirure, et enfin le voile s'était levé sur son histoire, son passé, sa famille et enfin… Miss Elizabeth Bennet… Dieu du ciel !

C'était une question qui le tourmentait même en ce moment. Miss Elizabeth ou Lady Cordelia ? Lady Cordelia ou Miss Elizabeth ?

Quelle jeune femme lui était la plus chère ? Laquelle voulait-il épouser ?

Son cœur connaissait déjà la réponse, mais comment allait-il procéder pour annoncer à l'Autre qu'il n'éprouvait pas de l'amour à son endroit, mais simplement une profonde amitié ? Qu'il existait une autre jeune femme qui avait ravi son cœur et son âme ? Mais avant tout, il devait repartir en Angleterre… car il était lié par l'honneur à la jeune brune. Il trouverait bien une solution.

 **O &P**

Lizzie avait échangé un courrier régulier avec Georgie durant les semaines qui avaient suivi son retour de Pemberley. Une période durant laquelle les Bingley avaient commencé à préparer leur déménagement à _Roses Manor_. Elle avait appris que le colonel Fitzwilliam n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie et que Wickham venait d'être embarqué sur un navire en partance pour les colonies, un voyage qui durerait plusieurs mois.

Lizzie se sentait seule parmi ses trois plus jeunes sœurs avec lesquelles elle ne partageait pas grand-chose, elle pratiquait bien un peu le pianoforte avec Mary à l'occasion, mais elle avait du mal à supporter les frivolités incessantes de Kitty et surtout celles de Lydia, toujours à la recherche de quelque aventure. Son père s'était encore davantage retranché dans son bureau et sa mère se lamentait d'avoir encore quatre filles à marier, en égratignant toujours au passage la plus ingrate de sa progéniture : elle-même. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas partager avec elles toutes ses péripéties vécues à Pemberley, sous peine de les entendre répétées avec exagération, déformation et lamentations dans tous les salons de Meryton et des environs. Leur parler de ses sentiments envers le maître des lieux était également hors de question, naturellement. Jane restait sa seule et unique confidente, mais elle était très occupée dans ses préparatifs de départ pour le Nord… dans le Derbyshire…

Après tous les évènements de l'été dernier et l'imminente absence prolongée de Jane qui serait bientôt très loin d'ici mais tout près de … Pemberley, Lizzie avait du mal à garder sa bonne humeur habituelle. Elle avait peu ou prou d'appétit et dormait mal. Peu à peu, elle sombra dans un état mélancolique, bien qu'elle fît de son mieux pour le cacher au reste de sa famille affichant toujours un sourire et en taquinant les siens. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se confier à son père au sujet de la proposition de mariage de Mr Darcy en mai, ainsi que de l'évolution de ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme, car elle craignait quelque sarcasme de la part de son géniteur, or elle n'était pas d'humeur à les supporter. Lorsqu'elle lui avait conté, et à lui seul, son enlèvement par Wickham, il avait fini par tourner en dérision l'évènement. C'était probablement sa manière à lui de gérer l'inquiétude rétroactive générée par l'incident, mais tout de même !

Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, dans le secret que lui offrait la nature au gré d'une marche ou la nuit dans son lit, le masque tombait. Elle était à fleur de peau et elle s'effondrait en larmes sans raison apparente, du moins se disait-elle. En fait, elle aimait toujours profondément Mr Darcy. Elle se remémorait chaque moment partagé, chaque discussion échangée, chaque contact qu'elle avait eu avec lui à Pemberley. Et elle terminait toujours sa réflexion en se rappelant le même mot : _forever_ et sa signification cachée. Dans une certaine mesure, elle éprouvait du ressentiment envers lui pour avoir écrit ce mot. Pourquoi laisser entrevoir un quelconque espoir s'il n'avait aucune intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée ? Comment pouvait-il la laisser espérer ainsi ? car tout au fond d'elle-même, Lizzie aspirait à un changement d'avis de la part du gentleman. Si elle n'avait pas eu ce mot, elle aurait su à quoi s'en tenir, elle aurait pu commencer à tourner la page et entamer le long processus de guérison. Hélas, non ! Ce seul mot le rendait impossible.

 _Forever, forever, forever …_

Il y avait maintenant trois mois que le colonel Fitzwilliam avait disparu ce qui ajoutait à sa tristesse, elle compatissait à la douleur de sa famille, puis c'était un homme de valeur qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir garder en tant qu'ami, en tant que… cousin. Mais elle n'était ni naïve, ni candide pour penser que ce serait le cas un jour. Tout d'abord parce qu'il y avait toutes les raisons de croire que l'officier était mort quelque part sur le continent, et ensuite parce que Mr Darcy, engoncé dans son honneur et sa loyauté, ne la demanderait jamais à nouveau en mariage : quatre longues semaines s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de changer d'avis, mais il n'avait donné aucun signe, les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait du jeune homme c'était Georgiana qui les lui donnait. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui écrire directement, mais il aurait pu demander à sa sœur de lui transmettre un bonjour, une pensée, mais rien. Alors l'aimait-il seulement encore ? Son amour avait-il su endurer l'éloignement et l'absence ?

 _« Aaaah ! tout ceci va me rendre folle »_ s'exclama-t-elle lors de l'une de ses introspections.

Lizzie se voyait donc enracinée ici sans Jane (qui était actuellement partie accompagner son mari à Londres pour choisir de nouveaux meubles, tentures et décorations avant leur départ définitif pour Roses Manor), sans Charlotte et sans Mr Darcy, parmi trois sœurs et une mère qu'elle aimait, certes, mais qu'elle estimait peu, et un père indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. La société autour de Longbourn offrait peu de diversité et elle partageait peu d'intérêts communs avec les personnes qui y résidaient encore. Elle avait même perdu un certain enthousiasme à se railler du ridicule de leurs voisins avec son père. Elle aussi avait appris certaines leçons de la vie grâce aux Darcy, et à Wickham.

Alors elle se demandait quelles étaient ses perspectives ?

Vivre à Longbourn, jusqu'à la disparition de son père ? Et ensuite ? Aller s'occuper des enfants de Jane et Charles comme elle en avait plaisanté ? Elle était certaine que leur générosité lui permettrait de le faire, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle envisageait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Quelle stimulation de l'esprit y trouverait-elle ? Après avoir goûté aux discussions passionnantes qu'elle avait partagées avec le grand brun, elle ressentait un manque, un vide, même les rares débats avec son père, pourtant indispensables à sa bonne santé mentale, lui semblaient plus fades. En plus, sa sœur habiterait trop près de Pemberley, ce qui serait toujours trop difficile pour elle. Une chose était sûre, elle ne se marierait point, un mariage à nul autre que Mr Darcy lui semblait inimaginable, insupportable. Alors regrettait-elle d'avoir rejeté sa proposition à Hunsford ? Non, car alors elle n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui, par contre elle se repentait amèrement de l'avoir si mal jugé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Lizzie avait perdu de son bel enthousiasme, elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour le malheur et essayait de se convaincre qu'une solution finirait bien par se présenter. En attendant, sa vie ressemblait à un tableau dont on avait gommé toutes les couleurs. Elle voyait sa vie en nuances de gris. Elle avait perdu un peu de poids, mais Lizzie n'avait jamais eu des formes très opulentes, et puis les châles nécessaires avec cette fraîcheur de fin d'été cachaient bien ses quelques rondeurs disparues. Cette descente dans la morosité fut subtile et lente, mais indubitablement constante, si bien que même son père qui la connaissait pourtant bien ne s'en était vraiment aperçu. Il avait bien noté quelques fois que son regard était perdu dans le vague avec même parfois un soupçon de tristesse, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de cet enlèvement. Il avait donc essayé d'en reparler avec elle, mais elle s'était refermée comme une huître, alors il n'insista pas connaissant son entêtement. Son inquiétude apparut plus marquée lorsque Lizzie attrapa une mauvaise grippe avec une forte fièvre qui l'alita pendant plusieurs jours, chose très rare chez elle, si bien que sa mère, au bord de l'hystérie, écrivit à Jane qui, alarmée, se rendit à Longbourn avec son époux.

 **O &P**

Quand les Bingley, qui n'avaient pas vu Lizzie depuis plusieurs jours, arrivèrent, ils furent choqués de son apparence bien qu'elle allât déjà mieux et ne fût plus alitée. Jane serra très fort sa cadette dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle vint retrouver Lizzie seule dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle lui exprima son inquiétude. La brune imputa cela à sa maladie, mais Jane qui connaissait le secret de sa sœur, soupçonna tout autre chose cependant, elle n'insista pas le premier soir en se disant que Lizzie finirait bien par se confier.

Jane partagea son impression avec Charles qui fut d'accord avec elle, Lizzie souffrait probablement d'une autre maladie bien plus profonde : un amour impossible. Et puis, ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir Darcy et il n'était guère mieux même si, lui aussi, essayait de dissimuler son mal-être. Celui-ci avait non seulement perdu ses parents, mais maintenant, pétri de chagrin, il avait à endurer celle de son plus proche cousin, sans même savoir ce qui était advenu de lui. Enfin, il se refusait l'amour, ils étaient presque sûrs qu'il aimait toujours secrètement Elizabeth, car chaque fois que Georgiana ou eux-mêmes avaient évoqué la brunette, il était devenu encore plus taciturne et renfermé. Bingley n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi brisé.

Ainsi, après une longue réflexion en pesant bien les risques, ils décidèrent d'essayer d'aider, à leur insu, ces deux têtes de mule qu'étaient Lizzie et Darcy, de toute façon cela ne pouvait pas être bien pire que maintenant : ils dépérissaient à petit feu. Ils proposèrent donc d'emmener Lizzie avec eux à Londres où ils passeraient encore quelque temps avant de partir vers Roses Manor. Elizabeth accepta d'aller dans la capitale, mais elle refusa catégoriquement quand ils lui proposèrent de les suivre aussi à Roses Manor, trop près de Pemberley et de ses souvenirs. Par contre se changer les idées en assistant à quelques spectacles dans la cité et visiter les Gardiner, tout cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Le seul point qui ne l'enchantait guère était de revoir Caroline Bingley qui résidait chez les Hurst. Celle-ci avait réussi à amadouer sa sœur et son beau-frère pour qu'ils l'accueillent chez eux, car elle était toujours à la recherche d'un mari et espérait bien finir par attraper Mr Darcy dans ses filets, et pour cela il fallait qu'elle pût se retrouver sur son chemin, or quoi de mieux que de visiter souvent Charles pour augmenter ses chances ?

Ainsi, aussitôt que Lizzie se fut rétablie suffisamment pour affronter le voyage, elle partit avec les Bingley pour la ville. Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée, Caroline rendit visite à son frère afin de glaner quelques renseignements concernant un certain jeune homme du Derbyshire - elle le savait en ville depuis quelque temps - et, qui sait, avec un peu de chance peut-être serait-il même là ? Elle fut fort désappointée cependant de ne point l'y trouver, mais dès lors qu'elle vit celle qu'elle considérait comme une rivale depuis le repas à Longbourn précédant le mariage de Charles, elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa perfidie sous couvert de fausse compassion.

\- Oh ! ma chère Eliza, vous avez une mine affreuse, Charles m'a dit que vous aviez été malade, mais j'aurais pu le deviner, rien qu'à vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant l'une de ses mains à sa poitrine de façon presque théâtrale.

\- Je vous remercie bien de votre compassion, dit Lizzie sarcastiquement qui n'avait pas perdu de sa répartie.

\- Vous devriez vous procurer le dernier baume de chez Floris, il fait des miracles sur les teints brouillés, dit Caroline avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle fit semblant de se rappeler une chose en portant sa main à sa bouche comme pour se fustiger de sa bévue, Oh ! j'oubliais que leurs produits sont beaucoup trop onéreux pour votre bourse, ajouta-t-elle avant de ricaner.

\- En usez-vous régulièrement ? demanda Lizzie, car je ne vois aucune différence par rapport à la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, finit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- C'est que j'ai rarement le teint brouillé, se défendit Caroline en redressant le nez de façon hautaine.

 **O &P**

Quelques jours après, un dîner fut prévu.

\- Lizzie, mettez votre plus jolie robe aujourd'hui, car nous avons des amis qui viennent dîner, dit Jane mystérieusement.

\- Oh Jane, ne me dites pas que vous allez remplacer notre mère et essayer de me trouver un mari en me plaçant sur le chemin de riches gentlemen ! dit Lizzie avec de l'humour mélangé à de l'inquiétude.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne vous forcerais jamais à épouser qui que ce soit, Lizzie, mais rien n'empêche que vous rencontriez de riches gentlemen, dit Jane malicieusement.

\- Ah ! bon très bien, mais je ne vous promets pas d'être réceptive.

Ainsi Lizzie, pour faire plaisir à sa sœur, mit sa plus belle robe de jour, mais elle flottait un peu sur sa silhouette amincie. Elle avait aussi décidé de retrouver sa joie de vivre, c'était après tout dans sa nature, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer dès à présent ? Elle rejoignit les Bingley dans leur salon pour y attendre les invités avec eux. Elle constata que Jane et Charles étaient un peu nerveux et se demanda pourquoi jusqu'au moment où le majordome vint annoncer :

\- Mr Darcy et Miss Darcy.

Lizzie se figea un instant, son cœur s'arrêta de battre avant de bondir furieusement dans sa poitrine, puis elle lança un regard angoissé teinté de reproche à sa sœur qui se sentit coupable du subterfuge cette dernière pria intérieurement d'avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Jane pourquoi ? dit-elle dans un murmure.

Mais sa sœur fut dispensée de répondre grâce à l'entrée des Darcy dans la pièce.

 **O &P**

 **Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ?**

 **Le plan Bingley va-t-il fonctionner ?**


	42. C32b:La sonate de l'amour

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

 _ **O &P**_

 _._

 **Je tiens à remercier particulièrement la merveilleuse Lenniee qui a fourni un travail incroyable et sans relâche à pister les erreurs et à me suggérer des améliorations. Merci mille fois mon amie de ta fidélité et aussi de ton soutien sans faille** 💖

 **Nous voici à la fin de cette 1** **ère** **partie, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur d'avoir lu, commenté, préféré et/ou suivi cette fiction que j'ai écrite durant une période très difficile de ma vie. J'ai beaucoup apprécié les échanges que j'ai eus avec certaines d'entre vous** 😍 **cela m'a beaucoup aidée.**

 **AdAtc: eh oui les Bingley en entremetteurs, j'ai pensé que ça changerait un peu.**

 **Karine: vous avez raison pour "La critique de la raison pure" qui n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle ;-) et pour** **"Raisons et sentiments" qui est en effet, l'un de mes livres préférés de Jane Austen. Quant à la suite, je pense et j'espère vous surprendre encore un petit peu...** 😁

 **Lorelei : je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, ce n'est pas du sadisme de ma part, mais la vie réelle...**

LSY🌺

* * *

 **La sonate de l'amour**

.

 _Nul obstacle n'inquiète l'amour, nul effort ne l'épouvante; il tente plus qu'il ne peut, car il ne connaît rien d'impossible. L'amour croit en sa force, et que tous les succès lui sont assurés._

\- Charles Nodier -

 **Chapitre 32 – 2** **ème** **partie : La sonate de l'amour**

Dès que Darcy aperçut Lizzie, son cœur se serra, sa gorge se noua, ses sentiments remontèrent à la surface avec force et vengeance. Il ne savait pas qu'elle se trouverait là et il se demanda si elle éprouvait toujours de l'amour envers lui, ou bien avait-elle fini par l'oublier ? Il se raisonna en sachant qu'il ne pouvait la demander en mariage. Quand il s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer, il fut sidéré du changement de la jeune femme, elle avait perdu sa bonne mine, ses yeux étaient cernés, elle avait visiblement maigri et surtout, il n'y avait plus cette étincelle, cette espièglerie qui animaient ses beaux yeux. Il y vit une succession d'un autre genre d'émotions après l'étonnement : peine, chagrin, tristesse. Il avait appris par Georgiana qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise grippe, mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer cette altération ?

Quand Lizzie aperçut Darcy, son cœur se serra, sa gorge se noua, ses sentiments remontèrent à la surface avec force et vengeance. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle remarqua que le jeune homme avait l'air encore plus sombre et plus grave que lorsqu'elle avait fait sa connaissance dans le Kent. Immédiatement elle pensa que c'était à cause de la disparition du colonel Fitzwilliam, car quoi d'autre pouvait expliquer son humeur si morose ? Elle ressentit alors de la peine, du chagrin et de la tristesse.

\- Bonjour Lizzie, dit Georgie en enlaçant brièvement son amie, quelle surprise ! je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Bonjour Georgie, vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué. Bonjour Mr Darcy.

\- Bonjour Miss Bennet. Georgiana m'a appris que vous aviez été souffrante, vous portez-vous mieux ? demanda-t-il sincèrement concerné.

\- Oui, je vous remercie, je vais mieux maintenant, et vous, comment vous portez-vous ? demanda Lizzie tenant les deux mains de Georgiana, mais en regardant le frère et la sœur alternativement.

\- Bien, je vous remercie, répondirent en chœur les Darcy.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que vous étiez à Londres, ajouta Darcy.

Lizzie ne réussit pas à discerner à partir du ton de sa voix, s'il était aussi accablé qu'elle ou s'il en voulait aux Bingley… un peu comme elle.

\- Mon voyage ici a été plutôt soudain, effectivement.

Lizzie et Darcy s'observèrent quelques instants dans un silence gauche. Chacun soumis à un tourbillon d'émotions qui les emportait, mais ils n'osaient ni les exprimer ni les montrer.

\- Je vous en prie installez-vous, dit Charles voulant les délivrer de leur embarras.

\- Le dîner va bientôt être servi, ajouta Jane avec un petit sourire presque contrit.

Ils entamèrent les discussions habituelles autour du beau temps actuel, de la famille. Les Darcy étaient descendus à Londres pour être avec les Fitzwilliam, car Lady Claire était tombée très malade, la disparition de son fils cadet et les dernières nouvelles reçues en août avaient fortement pesé sur sa santé, et ils avaient craint le pire. Fort heureusement, son état s'étaitnettement amélioré depuis quelques jours. Lizzie avait raté la dernière lettre de Georgiana qui était arrivée à Longbourn alors qu'elle venait d'en partir, voilà pourquoi elle ignorait ces faits.

Georgie vint s'asseoir près de Lizzie et son frère prit place dans un fauteuil à gauche de Georgie. Darcy était déchiré entre son souhait d'être juste à côté de la femme de sa vie - afin de pouvoir profiter de sa présence, parler avec elle - et son désir de supprimer toute tentation inutile, enfin, à quoi bon se torturer ? Il ne put toutefois se refuser la chance de pouvoir la regarder subrepticement, et la position de son siège lui permettait juste cela. Ces dernières semaines écoulées depuis son départ de Pemberley avaient été un calvaire, mais être de nouveau en sa présence était pire que d'être affamé devant une table couverte de délices sans avoir le droit d'y goûter. La poursuite de la conversation fut surtout centrée sur les Bingley qui parlèrent surtout des changements qu'ils envisageaient de faire à Roses Manor.

Enfin le repas fut annoncé, les convives s'installèrent dans la petite salle à manger ; ils échangèrent leur point de vue sur des sujets de conversation divers y compris la crise économique qui sévissait à cause de la dette colossale laissée par les guerres napoléoniennes. Le comité était suffisamment restreint pour permettre à chacun de participer à chaque thème avec tous sans parler à quelqu'un en particulier, ce qui arrangeait bien deux des invités : Lizzie et Darcy qui osaient à peine se regarder. La séparation des sexes après le dîner fut omise avec l'accord de tous les participants. Ils se rendirent donc au salon où Georgiana obligea ses hôtes en jouant une pièce de musique. Les Bingley s'arrangèrent pour laisser Lizzie et Darcy assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Après un moment de silence pesant, tandis que Georgiana fouillait parmi les partitions à disposition, Darcy n'y tint plus et engagea le dialogue.

\- Resterez-vous encore longtemps à Londres, Miss Bennet ?

\- Environ une dizaine de jours, je suppose, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

\- Tout dépendra des derniers détails à régler pour nous rendre à Roses Manor, intervint Charles.

\- Vous accompagnerez donc les Bingley dans le Nord ? demanda Darcy fébrilement en la regardant.

\- Non. Et vous, resterez-vous longtemps en ville ? demanda Lizzie avec une légère appréhension.

\- Rien n'est encore fixé, nous repartirons lorsque ma tante se sentira définitivement mieux.

\- Je souhaite de tout cœur que sa santé s'améliorera promptement, votre famille a déjà traversé suffisamment de tourments, dit-elle en regardant Mr Darcy avec sincérité.

\- Je vous remercie. Dieu vous entende, Miss Bennet, répondit-il tristement.

Puis ils se turent pour écouter Georgiana. Après quelques minutes, Darcy ne put résister à la tentation plus longtemps et s'adressa de nouveau à Lizzie presque dans un murmure, les discussions avec la jeune femme lui avaient tellement manqué.

\- Quel livre avez-vous lu dernièrement ? lui demanda-t-il en la gratifiant de l'un de ses intenses regards.

Lizzie prit quelques instants avant de répondre se demandant s'il voulait peut-être faire allusion au livre de Kant qu'il lui avait donné.

\- J'ai lu des livres de philosophie tantôt, répondit-elle vaguement.

Darcy se demanda si elle voulait parler du livre qu'il lui avait donné et se sentit à la fois affecté et gêné, à cause du mot qu'il avait écrit. La curiosité l'emporta toutefois, car il mourrait d'envie de savoir.

\- Et qu'avez-vous pensé de « La critique de la raison pure » ?

\- Vous assumez donc que j'ai lu votre livre, Mr Darcy, ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu, mais tristement, cependant.

\- Loin de moi toute présomption vous concernant, Miss Bennet, répondit-il avant de penser : « naguère, je me suis déjà bien fourvoyé quant à vos sentiments. »

\- Tout comme l'esprit humain, les méandres de la philosophie sont à la fois riches et complexes, en y recherchant la vérité je n'ai trouvé qu'incertitude, dit-elle de façon cryptique laissant Darcy perplexe sur le sens caché de ces mots.

\- Savoir la vérité peut être aussi dangereux que salvateur, dit-il pensant qu'elle faisait peut-être allusion à ses sentiments envers elle. Savoir qu'il l'aimait encore alors qu'il ne pouvait suivre son cœur était effectivement à double tranchant pour la jeune femme si elle continuait à arborer des sentiments envers lui présuma-t-il, alors il ajouta : cela pourrait compromettre toute chance de connaître le bonheur.

Darcy voulait ainsi lui signifier qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve ailleurs le bonheur qu'avec lui, si tant est qu'elle l'aimât encore, même si ces mots lui brisaient le cœur. Si tel était bien le cas, il devait libérer Elizabeth, il regrettait tellement d'avoir écrit ce mot, _forever_ , cela avait été impulsif, stupide et égoïste.

\- Mais le bonheur n'est pas qu'une question de chance, Mr Darcy, il ne se trouve pas par hasard comme une pièce égarée sur le bord d'un chemin il se mérite, il demande persévérance et labeur.

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de méditer sur ces dernières paroles prononcées avec une certaine amertume, car Georgiana vint les rejoindre, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait fini de jouer sa pièce de musique.

\- Vous nous avez ravis, Georgiana, votre talent ne cesse de grandir, dit Lizzie admirative.

\- Je ne mérite pas tant d'éloges, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant, voudriez-vous interpréter un morceau ou chanter pendant que je joue ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais je me vois obligée de décliner, mon amie, car je me sens très fatiguée. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remise de ma grippe, et s'adressant à tous elle déclara en se levant, d'ailleurs si vous me le permettez, je vais me retirer pour aller me reposer.

Tout le monde suivit son acte.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Je vous en prie Elizabeth !

\- Certainement, Miss Bennet, nous vous souhaitons un excellent repos, ajouta Darcy, à la fois inquiet et déçu.

\- Je vous accompagne Lizzie, dit Jane, concernée.

\- Non, Jane, ne vous donnez pas la peine, je vous assure ! Restez auprès de vos invités, répondit Lizzie avec un sourire forcé après une petite révérence pour faire ses adieux, ne faisant plus confiance en sa voix, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Ce n'était bien sûr qu'un prétexte afin de ne pas perdre la face, car si elle ne se sentait pas très bien, ce n'était point à cause des suites de sa maladie. Dès qu'elle arriva dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Avoir revu l'homme qu'elle aimait avait ravivé des douleurs insupportables et les tourments d'un amour impossible. Mais pourquoi diable sa douce Jane et Charles lui avaient infligé cela ? Elle avait pourtant fini par confier à sa sœur peu après son arrivée qu'elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments envers Mr Darcy. Espéraient-ils le faire changer d'avis ? Pourtant ses dernières paroles laissaient bien entendre qu'elle devait l'oublier afin de trouver le bonheur ailleurs, elle avait parfaitement compris. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire… avant ce dîner !

.

Juste après le départ des Darcy, les Bingley commencèrent à douter de leur interférence, mais il était encore trop tôt pour en juger de manière définitive, il fallait laisser le temps de la réflexion à Darcy.

\- N'avons-nous pas commis une grave erreur, mon chéri ? demanda Jane en prenant la main de son époux.

\- Je ne pense pas mon ange, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Je suis sûr que Darcy va réagir. J'ai bien remarqué ses regards à la fois inquiets et languissants envers Lizzie. D'ailleurs, il n'a pu s'empêcher de lui parler alors que sa sœur jouait du pianoforte.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison Charles, car Lizzie a été très affectée et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit maintenant dans un pire état qu'à son arrivée. Je suis vraiment très inquiète, je dois aller la voir.

Jane retrouva donc Lizzie. Cette dernière était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre les bras resserrés autour de ses genoux, son menton reposait dessus, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Elle releva la tête à l'entrée de sa sœur.

\- Lizzie, comment vous portez-vous ? demanda Jane doucement en entrant dans sa chambre et apercevant ses yeux rouges.

\- Ooh Jane ! Pourquoi ? répondit Lizzie en éclatant en sanglots. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

Jane s'approcha et enlaça sa sœur dans ses bras, puis la caressa affectueusement.

\- Lizzie, tout n'est pas encore perdu. Mr Darcy vous a parlé et avec un grand intérêt.

Mr Darcy … était … toute politesse … dit-elle en hoquetant.

\- Charles et moi, pensons que c'était bien plus que cela. N'oubliez pas que Mr Darcy est quelqu'un de très réservé.

\- Quand bien même, c'est un homme de grande détermination et loyauté, il ne changera pas d'avis, statua-t-elle en pensant à ses dernières paroles. Tout ceci était fort inutile.

\- Je sais que vous pensez que nous avons eu tort en organisant ce dîner, mais laissez-lui le temps de la réflexion. Et puis, n'étiez-vous pas heureuse de revoir Georgiana ? demanda Jane pour détourner l'esprit de sa sœur vers un sujet plus heureux.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! j'étais ravie, elle m'a sincèrement manqué.

 **O &P**

Un peu plus loin dans Londres, une autre discussion fraternelle avait lieu.

\- J'étais si heureuse de revoir Lizzie, mais elle n'avait pas l'air fort en santé. Dans sa lettre elle m'avait pourtant informé qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un simple refroidissement et qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Je suis très inquiète à son sujet Fitzwilliam, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas très bonne mine, mais je suppose qu'elle va mieux sinon elle n'aurait pas fait le voyage depuis Longbourn jusqu'ici, alors il est inutile de vous alarmer ma colombe, répondit-il pour convaincre autant sa sœur que lui-même.

\- Je trouve qu'elle avait parfois un regard si triste, même si elle cherchait à le cacher, dit Georgie.

Darcy resta muet à cette remarque, il avait pourtant fait le même constat.

La jeune Darcy avait été capable de lire dans les yeux de Lizzie la même mélancolie qu'elle voyait régulièrement dans ceux de son frère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi triste, sombre et visiblement malheureux. Mais que s'était-il bien passé entre eux ? Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la jeune fille se posait la question et n'avait rien pu tirer de son frère qui s'était enfermé dans le silence. Le mystère restait entier, pourtant elle avait cru que son plan avait fini par fonctionner à Pemberley. Il était visible que par moment, une grande complicité s'était établie entre les deux. De voir son frère aussi morose, donna à Georgiana le courage d'aborder le sujet. Elle en avait assez d'être maintenue dans l'ignorance, elle n'était plus une petite fille.

\- William, …l'aimez … l'aimez-vous toujours ? demanda nerveusement Georgiana en l'appelant par son diminutif. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Georgie, je … la question n'a plus d'importance, dit-il un peu sèchement en levant une main de dépit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour observer les carrosses qui passaient dans la rue éclairée par la lumière blafarde des lampadaires à gaz récemment installés dans la capitale. Y avait-il dans l'un d'eux un couple heureux qui se rendait au théâtre ou à l'opéra ? se demanda-t-il.

Georgiana savait reconnaître lorsque son frère la congédiait et c'était le cas.

\- Très bien Fitzwilliam, alors je vais me retirer et vous laisser à votre réflexion, dit-elle sur le même ton, bonne soirée.

Darcy se retourna étonné et regarda sa sœur s'éloigner, c'était la première fois qu'elle osait lui montrer un tel mécontentement. Tout semblait lui échapper. Il était en pleine confusion et il commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large comme un fauve en cage en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux. L'expression et la frêle apparence de Miss Elizabeth le hantaient, de même que la tristesse et le chagrin qu'il avait aperçus dans ses beaux yeux sombres, l'espace d'un instant. Et puis ses paroles l'obsédaient : « Mais le bonheur n'est pas qu'une question de chance, Mr Darcy, il ne se trouve pas par hasard comme une pièce égarée sur le bord d'un chemin il se mérite, il demande persévérance et labeur. » Maintenant il avait tout le loisir de méditer à leur propos. Se pouvait-il qu'elle eût pu l'aimer encore aussi profondément qu'elle l'avait déclaré il y a quelque temps ? Lui reprochait-elle de ne pas avoir assez lutté pour leur amour ? d'avoir choisi la loyauté envers son cousin disparu plutôt que l'amour envers une femme qui, elle, était bien vivante ? Il devait savoir et pour cela il devait voir Charles et essayer d'en apprendre davantage.

Dès le lendemain matin et un peu avant l'heure polie du début des visites, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir lui parler seul à seul, Darcy retrouva Bingley dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, rongé par le remords de faire souffrir la femme qu'il aimait. Alors il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait juste après avoir salué brièvement son ami qui l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Je ne savais pas que Miss Bennet avait été aussi malade, elle me paraît encore si…

\- Éteinte ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement cela ! N'est-elle point guérie de son mal ? demanda-t-il la voix visiblement troublée.

\- De sa grippe, oui, mais il est d'autres maux dont ne guérit pas si facilement, répondit Charles de façon énigmatique. Il était satisfait intérieurement que le plan fonctionnait, Jane allait être ravie.

\- De quel autre mal est-elle donc atteinte ? demanda Darcy la voix étranglée d'angoisse.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Bingley de façon rhétorique.

\- Non ! Charles que voulez-vous dire, elle n'est pas mourante ?! s'écria le brun paniqué.

\- Non, quoique … ce mal peut tuer à petit feu… dit Charles emphatiquement en ménageant le suspense pour pousser Darcy dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Je vous en conjure, Charles, dites-moi la vérité ! rugit Darcy impatient qui s'était levé de sa chaise.

\- Je ne connais pas tous les détails de votre histoire avec ma belle-sœur, Darcy, mais je sais qu'Elizabeth vous aime - c'est Jane qui me l'a dit - et je pense que vous l'aimez aussi, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser votre rang de côté, que diable ! et la demander en mariage ?

\- C'est impossible !

\- Allez-vous laisser votre orgueil et votre fierté…

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Charles ! l'interrompit-il, ce n'est pas une question de rang ou de fortune … la raison en est que … il fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration, le colonel Fitzwilliam l'aime aussi et il lui avait demandé de réfléchir à une offre de mariage qu'il lui aurait faite à … à son retour… et comme vous le savez il… il n'est point encore revenu et… et…

\- Ah ! je vois. Votre loyauté envers votre cousin, ou plutôt envers sa mémoire, vous …

\- Ne dites pas cela Bingley ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. Il est peut-être encore vivant, blessé quelque part…

\- Darcy ! Soyez raisonnable, dit Bingley gentiment, il se leva pour rejoindre son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, cela fait plus de trois mois maintenant qu'il a disparu et quelqu'un aurait signalé, depuis, s'il avait trouvé un officier blessé de l'armée de Sa Majesté.

\- Peut-être est-il séquestré… ses épaules fléchirent.

\- Admettons, mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'Elizabeth vous ait choisi, **vous** , de plus elle n'était pas fiancée au colonel et elle est donc libre d'épouser qui elle souhaite. Darcy, dit Charles en le regardant droit dans les yeux, voulez-vous sacrifier le bonheur de la femme que vous aimez et qui vous aime sur l'autel de la loyauté envers un fantôme ? Désirez-vous la condamner à une vie sans amour ? J'ai failli faire l'erreur de laisser mon devoir envers ma famille m'empêcher d'épouser la femme de mes rêves et je n'avais jamais été aussi malheureux de ma vie que durant cette période où je m'étais éloigné d'elle pour faire plaisir à mes sœurs. Et si j'avais su que Jane avait souffert au moins autant que moi, je n'aurais pas attendu trois mois avant d'aller la retrouver. Maintenant vous n'avez plus l'incertitude d'être le réceptacle de l'amour d'Elizabeth, alors qu'attendez-vous ? Je suis sûr que votre cousin n'exigerait pas un tel sacrifice de votre part, termina-t-il en serrant l'épaule de son ami.

Darcy resta silencieux pendant quelques instants en regardant son ami.

\- Vous avez vraiment grandi Bingley ! Nos rôles se sont inversés, car c'est vous maintenant qui me donnez des conseils, il ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire, mais dites-moi c'était un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Charles se contenta de sourire tout en relâchant Darcy.

En fait ce furent les paroles de Lizzie qui l'avaient poussé à prendre une décision, il s'était dit : « le bonheur se mérite et je vais tout faire pour le conquérir » _._ Sa discussion avec Bingley n'avait été qu'un soubresaut de ses réticences déjà vacillantes. Il n'avait cherché que la confirmation de Charles quant aux sentiments d'Elizabeth à son égard, mais il voulait être sûr et l'entendre de la bouche de la principale intéressée. Alors Darcy demanda l'aide de Charles pour arranger un entretien avec elle en lui promettant d'éclaircir les choses entre eux. Celui-ci se fit une joie de satisfaire à sa demande et envoya Darcy dans la salle de musique où Elizabeth jouait du pianoforte. Bingley connaissait très bien son ami, qu'il espérait pouvoir tantôt appeler son beau-frère, et il savait parfaitement que ses conseils n'auraient pas été suivis si ce dernier n'avait pas déjà été convaincu de vouloir faire un pas décisif.

Après avoir revu Mr Darcy la veille et une mauvaise nuit, Lizzie voulut se calmer l'esprit en jouant de la musique. Elle était encore trop fragile pour aller se promener dans Hyde Park proche du domicile des Bingley. Elle se mit donc à jouer une certaine sonate de Beethoven qu'elle avait entendue interpréter par un certain gentleman du Derbyshire en août dernier. Elle avait commencé à l'apprendre dès son retour de Pemberley. Une façon de rester connectée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de musique, Darcy entendit d'abord des notes lointaines et ténues, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait elles se firent plus distinctes et son cœur s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il reconnut… cette sonate… Il poursuivit sa progression, son cœur martelait sa poitrine, chacune des notes faisant vibrer davantage tout son être. Il se remémora ce soir de plein été à Pemberley lorsqu'Elizabeth l'avait surpris à jouer ce même morceau. Cette fois la situation était inversée, se pouvait-il qu'elle jouât cette mélodie en souvenir de ce moment particulier, en souvenir de lui ? À cette idée, l'émotion le transcenda. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte, le cœur palpitant, les mains moites. Il aperçut la jeune femme de dos, son corps se balançait avec grâce au rythme de la musique. Elle portait une robe verte et un châle assorti. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, il vit des boucles rebelles échappées de son chignon qui caressaient sa nuque, il aurait aimé passer sa main pour les toucher et frôler sa peau par la même occasion… Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas, mais… peut-être que si elle acceptait sa main, cette fois-ci, il pourrait s'adonner à sa fantaisie, un jour prochain. Il s'arrêta à un yard d'elle, ne souhaitant pas briser le charme.

Cependant, Lizzie sentant une présence s'interrompit et se retourna en pivotant sur son siège.

\- Oh, Mr Darcy ! je ne savais pas que vous étiez là ! s'exclama-t-elle, gênée, en se levant pour faire une petite révérence.

\- Bonjour Miss Bennet, vous jouez magnifiquement cette sonate, dit-il avec un certain sous-entendu.

\- Je vous remercie, mais pas aussi bien que vous… remarqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement et avec un sourire triste.

\- Bingley m'a dit que je pouvais vous trouver ici, dit-il changeant de sujet pour le porter sur ce qu'il désirait savoir.

\- Mais les convenances… murmura-t-elle perplexe. Que lui voulait Mr Darcy ?

\- Oublions l'étiquette pour une fois, ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important et… confidentiel, dit-il l'air nerveux.

\- Très bien, je vous écoute, monsieur, dit-elle incertaine.

Darcy retraça ses pas en toute hâte et ferma la porte qu'il avait laissée entre-ouverte. Ce moment délicat ne pouvait être dérangé par personne. Il revint vers la jeune femme avec la même vitesse et s'arrêta à la même distance qu'avant. Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, rassemblant son courage.

\- Miss Bennet, je… Charles… s'embrouilla-t-il, enfin, vous êtes bien trop généreuse pour vous jouer de moi, un seul mot de vous suffira à me faire taire et je n'aborderai plus jamais le sujet, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas tout en la regardant dans les yeux avec ferveur. Je voudrais savoir si la nature de vos sentiments envers moi a changé depuis, … depuis ce fameux jour où vous avez déclaré…

\- Vous aimer ? demanda Lizzie qui voyait ses difficultés à s'exprimer à cause de l'évidente émotion qui l'habitait à cet instant. Mais pourquoi revenir sur ce sujet si douloureux ? aurait-il quelque regret ? La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement et sa gorge se serrer à l'évocation de sentiments profondément ancrés.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce dont je voulais parler, il avança encore d'un pas, ils se touchaient presque.

\- Pourquoi revenir sur ces tourments ? cette fois-ci elle n'était pas prête à exposer de nouveau, et si facilement, son cœur surtout après ce qu'il avait dit la veille, cela pourrait compromettre toute chance de connaître le bonheur, en effet.

\- Elizabeth, pria-t-il informellement, loin de moi l'idée de vous tourmenter davantage, mais je dois savoir, c'est de la plus haute importance, je vous en prie.

Le si conventionnel Mr Darcy, qui était si fidèle au respect de la bienséance, la priait et l'appelait par son prénom ? c'était aussi extraordinaire que singulier. Lizzie l'observa attentivement et sentit que c'était vital de lui répondre sincèrement. Pourtant, sa fierté l'empêchait encore de lui parler honnêtement.

\- Cela ne vous regarde point, dit-elle en serrant les lèvres.

\- Elizabeth, je vous en conjure, répondez-moi… je vous en supplie, il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, pourtant il n'acheva pas son geste.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, elle sonda ses yeux, ne dit-on pas qu'ils sont le miroir de l'âme ? et ce qu'elle y trouva la bouleversa : amour, espoir, angoisse, supplique. L'intensité des émotions qu'elle voyait était presque insupportable, elle faillit détourner le regard afin de ne plus être transpercée jusqu'au cœur par le sien. Alors elle commença à espérer, peut-être… non elle n'osa pas encore le formuler. Devait-elle laisser sa fierté se mettre en travers ? Entre la loyauté de Darcy envers le colonel et sa propre fierté, l'amour avait été bien malmené. Elle l'observa encore indécise, il avait l'air comme un accusé qui attendait sa sentence. C'était intimidant de se dire que l'on possédait un tel pouvoir sur un homme tel que Mr Darcy. Pourtant, il avait peut-être finalement renoncé à la loyauté qui le liait à son cousin, alors elle devait faire un pas, elle aussi, pour le savoir.

\- Pensez-vous que je sois aussi frivole ? Que mon amour pour vous était si peu profond qu'il se serait déjà éteint ? commença-t-elle par lui reprocher, mais sur un ton doux. Non, la réponse à votre question est non, la nature de mes sentiments envers vous n'a absolument pas changé depuis ce fameux jour, Mr Darcy, finit-elle un tremblement dans la voix.

Darcy se jeta alors à ses pieds prenant la jeune femme par surprise.

\- Oh ! Elizabeth, je vous demande pardon !

\- Mais pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-elle ébahie.

\- Pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait endurer ces dernières semaines.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas ! Mais je vous en prie, Mr Darcy, relevez-vous !

\- Je me suis montré si égoïste ! Aveuglé par ma loyauté envers mon cousin, j'en avais oublié l'essentiel : **vous** , Elizabeth ! il resta à genoux.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vos sentiments à mon égard sont inchangés, mais que vos intentions envers moi ne le sont pas, demanda Lizzie d'une voix murmurée pleine d'espoir tout en s'asseyant sur le tabouret devant le piano, car ses genoux étaient devenus trop instables et aussi pour se retrouver au même niveau que le jeune homme.

\- En douteriez-vous ? demanda-t-il en observant ce que son visage trahissait. Mais comment pourrais-je vous blâmer ? après toutes les fautes et les erreurs que j'ai commises, dit-il d'un air contrit, puis il changea d'expression, invitant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à se révéler dans ses yeux comme deux fenêtres sur son cœur. Vous seule avez su percer mon âme et toucher mon cœur, irrésistiblement, irrévocablement et pour toujours… _forever_. J'ai erré comme une âme en peine depuis le mois de mai, mais dès que je suis près de vous je me sens revivre. Vous êtes la flamme qui manque à ma vie, la lumière qui me fait défaut, l'étincelle qui égaye mon cœur. Pourtant et avant tout, c'est votre bonheur que je veux assurer et je passerai ma vie entière à vous rendre heureuse et à essayer de me faire pardonner tous mes manquements, car en tant que femme exceptionnelle que vous êtes, vous ne méritez pas moins. Mes sentiments à votre égard sont encore plus forts, charmante et très chère Elizabeth, je vous aime ardemment … je vous… je vous adore, répondit-il en la regardant intensément, puis il prit l'une des mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes, alors accepteriez-vous de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en consentant à devenir ma femme ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension de la réponse.

Lizzie était bouleversée par ces aveux, par ce discours qui n'était en rien comparable à celui qu'il avait prononcé en mai dernier. Son cœur galopait comme un cheval indompté, sa poitrine lui semblait être contrainte et elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait la bouche sèche et la gorge nouée. Elle sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux et le nez. Cependant, une inquiétude traversa son esprit.

\- Ne le regretterez-vous pas ? demanda-t-elle encore incertaine, car je ne supporterais pas un changement d'avis, je ne suis pas prête à revivre… elle s'interrompit un instant, étranglée par l'émotion au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait enduré ces derniers temps, puis elle reprit, cela me briserait.

\- Jamais ! répondit-il avec conviction en secouant fermement la tête.

\- Même si … même si le colonel revenait un jour ? murmura-t-elle le cœur battant.

\- Non, affirma-t-il sans aucune hésitation en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, sa voix était à peine audible.

\- Vous acceptez ma main ? il voulait être sûr que ces paroles n'étaient pas simplement le fruit de son imagination, en croyant entendre l'expression de ses propres désirs.

\- Oui, Mr Darcy, j'accepte de devenir votre épouse, répondit-elle avec plus de force et avec un grand sourire.

\- William, appelez-moi William, dit-il reprenant sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eue conscience de retenir. Les yeux brillants d'émotion, il porta la main d'Elizabeth à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec révérence.

\- Très bien William, elle comprenait parfaitement bien pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'appeler par son prénom entier et elle ajouta avec malice, inutile de vous donner la permission de m'appeler Elizabeth puisque vous avez déjà pris cette liberté, William. Toutefois… ajouta-t-elle avant de faire une pause, le regard pétillant, je peux vous permettre de m'appeler Lizzie !

Il se mirent à rire doucement, appréciant chacun le son du rire de l'autre, puis elle ajouta encore :

\- William, vous n'aurez pas à passer votre vie entière à vous faire pardonner, car vous l'êtes déjà.

\- Vous êtes bien trop généreuse, Elizabeth… Lizzie.

Darcy tenait la main de Lizzie entre les siennes, elle était si petite mais si précieuse. Le contact direct de la peau contre la peau était si électrisant. Ils se figèrent. Le son si doux de son propre prénom prononcé avec tant d'amour par l'autre était si délicieux à entendre. Ils noyaient leurs regards brillants l'un dans l'autre, la couleur chaude et veloutée du chocolat se mêlant à celle profonde et fascinante de l'océan pour former une mer d'amour et d'émotions. Irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre, ils rapprochèrent chacun leur visage jusqu'à ce que les fronts vinssent se toucher. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes, humant la fragrance de l'autre. Puis ils s'écartèrent pour mieux admirer le visage de l'autre. Le jeune homme lâcha la main de la jeune femme pour venir encadrer ses joues délicatement comme l'objet le plus rare et inestimable qu'il eût jamais tenu entre ses mains. Il commença à effleurer chacun de ses traits avec la pulpe de ses doigts : les joues, les sourcils, le nez, mémorisant chaque détail.

Pour Elizabeth, la sensation était comme un papillon qui venait la caresser de ses ailes. Chacun de leur cœur et chacune de leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Leurs regards étaient verrouillés l'un dans l'autre. Lizzie fut étonnée que la touche d'un homme pût être aussi légère et délicate, mais en même temps si troublante. C'est alors que Darcy glissa ses pouces sur les lèvres de sa fiancée pour en dessiner les contours avec convoitise, puis sa touche devint plus appuyée, plus sensuelle. Lizzie rompit brièvement le contact visuel pour porter ses yeux sur les lèvres de William qui le remarqua, alors il posa sa question silencieusement d'un simple regard assombri par le désir lorsque Lizzie se plongea à nouveau dans ses prunelles, elle ferma alors les paupières en signe d'acquiescement. Ne se faisant pas prier davantage, il répondit à son invitation et il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres vinssent effleurer celles de sa fiancée. Le premier contact envoya des frissons dans tout son corps, la bouche de Lizzie était si douce et charnue, il en avait tant rêvée depuis si longtemps au sens propre comme au figuré, et c'était encore mieux dans la réalité. Il bougea doucement et sensuellement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour les saisir et les goûter. Elle répondit timidement tout en agrippant ses mains aux bras de Darcy.

C'était leur premier baiser.

Avec cette dernière pensée à l'esprit Darcy rompit le contact avec réticence. Il aurait tant aimé continuer et même approfondir le baiser, mais pour la première fois il ne voulut pas aller trop loin. Ils n'étaient pas même censés s'embrasser avant le mariage, du moins pas avant d'avoir obtenu la bénédiction de Mr Bennet. Convention facile à respecter lors de fiançailles arrangées, mais ô combien difficile à observer pour de véritables amoureux.

Lizzie avait beaucoup apprécié son premier baiser, les lèvres de William étaient chaudes et plus douces qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle retint tout juste un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes, elle avait les jambes en compote, heureusement qu'elle était assise sinon elle aurait pu chanceler, son cœur battait la chamade et des papillons vinrent danser dans son ventre. Elle sentait qu'elle avait envie de bien plus et quand il interrompit l'échange, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit grognement de frustration. Darcy s'en réjouit, car il sut alors qu'elle avait apprécié leur baiser. C'était prometteur.

\- Il serait peut-être indiqué de nous relever et d'aller partager la bonne nouvelle avec les Bingley, proposa-il.

\- En effet, il ne serait pas avisé que l'on nous trouvât dans cette situation compromettante, répondit-elle avec espièglerie.

\- Et que risquerions-nous ? Que l'on nous oblige à nous marier derechef avec une licence spéciale **(1)** ? j'avoue que l'idée me tente assez, dit-il avec malice et humour.

\- Vous êtes donc capable d'humour, Mr Darcy ! dit-elle pour le taquiner.

\- William, la corrigea-t-il avec tendresse.

\- Ah ! oui William, il me faudra un certain temps pour m'y habituer.

Ils se mirent à rire tandis que Darcy se releva en aidant sa fiancée à en faire autant.

\- Oh ! J'allais oublier… dit-il en sortant une petite pochette.

Lizzie l'observa, intriguée. Il saisit alors délicatement la main gauche de sa dulcinée pour y faire tomber un anneau en or surmonté de pierres précieuses, deux superbes rubis et des petits diamants assemblés dans un motif très raffiné en forme du symbole de l'infini.

\- William ! Elle est superbe ! dit-elle émue.

\- C'était la bague de fiançailles de ma mère, dit-il la voix chevrotante, et c'est mon cadeau, symbole de mon engagement éternel envers vous. En mai, j'y avais fait graver une inscription à l'intérieur de l'anneau.

\- Mais ne devrait-elle pas revenir à Georgiana ?

\- Non, c'était le souhait de ma défunte mère que je l'offre à ma future épouse. Et je puis vous assurer qu'elle ne songeait pas à ma cousine Anne, quoi qu'en dise Lady Catherine, dit-il avec humour.

Ils rirent de nouveau, c'était si bon et tellement naturel de partager ces moments inoubliables qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans leur mémoire : le premier souvenir en tant que couple. Lizzie, que la curiosité assaillit, examina alors de plus près l'anneau et put découvrir ce qui était gravé, un simple mot, mais chargé de tellement de sens :

 _ **Forever**_

Envahie par l'émotion, Elizabeth sentit des larmes dues à un intense bonheur, perler au coin de ses yeux. Tandis que William reprit le bijou pour l'enfiler sur son annulaire délicat.

.

Ainsi, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire allait épouser Miss Elizabeth Bennet de Longbourn dans le Hertfordshire, et cela allait faire couler beaucoup d'encre.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

 **Fin du 1** **er** **tome**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je sais que certaines questions sont encore en suspens, comme le retour du colonel Fitzwilliam, son choix, sa rencontre avec Lizzie et aussi Darcy, mais elles seront traitées dans le tome II dans lequel vous découvrirez aussi la période des fiançailles de Darcy et Elizabeth, ainsi que l'entrée dans la haute société londonienne de Lizzie. Sans oublier les autres personnages, ainsi que de nouveaux, la réaction des Matlock, de Lady Catherine…**

 **Par contre l'histoire n'en est qu'à ses débuts, alors il faudra attendre sa publication encore un peu, le temps que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et sans promesse de date précise.**

 **Le « rating sera T au début, mais par la suite changera en M », donc n'oubliez pas d'enlever le filtre, car par défaut FFnet ne fait pas apparaître les fictions « M », ou plus simplement « follow me » ! Pourquoi passer d ? eh bien il y aura du contenu plus mature, parfois très sensuel (dans un langage châtié) et des descriptions assez difficiles (scène de guerre...). Cela étant, j'avertirai de ce type de contenu en début de chaque chapitre concerné.**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **(1)** En Angleterre, une licence spéciale représente une permission exceptionnelle obtenue à Londres (Doctors Commons) et donnée par l'archevêque de Canterbury de se marier dans n'importe quel lieu (y compris ailleurs que dans une église), n'importe quand sans obligation d'attendre les 3 lectures des bans (3 dimanches de suite durant l'office dans chacune des paroisses où réside chacun des époux) et à n'importe quelle heure (habituellement les mariages avaient lieu avant midi). Cette licence est payante et à l'époque de la Régence, seuls les gens fortunés avaient les moyens de se la procurer : plus de 20 guinées (soit plus de 21 £, c'est-à-dire environ un an de salaire d'un travailleur agricole) et un droit de timbre de 4 £ à 5 £ pour le document, ainsi que les relations pour se permettre de « déranger » l'archevêque. Aujourd'hui elle coûte 250£.

Source : 3w (point) sharonlathanauthor (point) com


End file.
